El lado ciego del amor SEGUNDA VERSIÓN
by Ishtar4
Summary: REMASTERIZACIÓN de la primer versión. "Fate, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y Nanoha, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." Nanofate (adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola!**

He aquí la segunda versión de esta historia. **Quiero aclararles**, en sí **no** es una historia completamente diferente, es una remasterización de la primera versión y pese a que me gustaría que terminara diferente, me temo que no esta tan alejada de su primer final (aunque tiene una escena que yo sé les va a gustar ;)). **PERO, **si cuenta con muchas cosas distintas y otros momentos MUY diferentes. Espero que esto los anime a leerla ;)

Como dije en "La mujer que no soñé jamás" Necesito de su apoyo en cuanto a los comentarios, de esta manera sabré si la historia les interesa y de esa forma saber si dedico dos o tres días para su actualización. Vean mi perfil para más información ;)

**Martes, Jueves= **Segunda versión "El lado ciego del amor" **(con varios comentarios también publicaré Sábado)**

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" y MSLN no me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**El lado ciego del amor**  
**2º Versión**

Una hoja de tonalidades marrones y rojizas ceso su lucha por aferrarse; entregada a la fuerza de la gravedad, al flujo del viento. Flotaba sin rumbo, cómo, desamparadamente por encima de los taxis y de la acera, atrapada en una danza de ritmo e improvisados pasos hasta que por fin, aterrizó.

El lápiz se detuvo brevemente a media carrera, su movimiento fue interrumpido por un inesperado intruso en su camino. Nanoha Takamachi aparto la hoja con su mano izquierda y se sentó de nuevo a examinar su progreso. Capto con perfección las líneas, obteniendo en blanco y negro una réplica exacta del parque a su alrededor: el banco que había ocupado, los desnudos árboles, los montones de hojas secas, la gente que pasea solitaria. Miró así su boceto comparando su recreación casi perfecta con la realidad, y suspiró.

¿Cómo podría ser posible llenar una página en blanco con todo lo que vio? ¿Cómo podría capturar la risa, los sonidos, la tristeza y la desesperación, con un mero movimiento del lápiz? ¿Podría acaso? ¿Era posible?

Las preguntas asomaron sobre los fantasmas omnipresentes de la falta de confianza. La necesidad de comenzar de nuevo; la necesidad de crear y recrear hasta que no haya nada que dejar a las preguntas. Rasgo la hoja del espiral de su cuaderno, y no se convirtió en nada más que una bola arrugada de desilusión, y desapareció entre una eternidad de tentativas desechadas.

"Lo siento, estoy retrasado", dijo, en un tono que traicionó a su falta de sinceridad. Rozó sus labios contra los suyos en un apresurado saludo, y se sentó a su lado, metió una mano en su bolsillo, en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo encendido.

Los ojos color azul se retrasaron en el vacío-blanco de la página. "¿Son las cinco ya?" dijo, aunque era bien consciente que eran ya casi las seis... "Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo." Miró entonces, los ojos verdes de su novio en busca de algo a que aferrarse. "¿Se retraso la clase?".

"El profesor quería hablar de mi último trabajo," dijo él y el humo salió libre de sus labios y se escapó por el aire alrededor de ellos. De su bolsillo retiró las páginas plegadas de su mitad de período. "Compruébalo."

La gran "A" blasonada en la parte superior de la página, escrita en tinta roja brillante, permanente.

Sonrió, tratando de sentirse orgullosa, pero sintiendo una sensación de resentimiento en su lugar. "¿Es esto en lo que apenas trabajaste?"

El "genio viene fácilmente en algunos," dijo y sonrió, chasqueando el extremo del cigarrillo en el aire... Su pelo rubio bastante largo cayó sobre sus ojos, y como si fuera un reflejo, Nanoha lo alcanzo para alisarlo por detrás. Él le sonrió, le besó la palma de la mano, y de paso rozó su mejilla. "Lo siento he estado tan ocupado últimamente."

Nanoha lo observo por un largo momento, admirando los hermosos ojos que alguna vez habían tenido la fuerza para desarmarla. Donde se había ido, se preguntaba. ¿Qué quedo en su lugar? "Es realmente bueno Yunno," se dijo, a sabiendas de que uno de estos días tendría que decirle la verdad.

Él se inclinó para besarla y ella sonrió contra sus labios, probando el gusto amargo y dulce de la familiaridad. Deseaba tomar una instantánea de ese momento y enmarcarla en la sombra más oscura de sus pensamientos. Quiso susurrar, "Te amo", por hábito, sin nada más. Pero ahogo el impulso y lo dejo de lado.

"Entonces, ¿en qué estabas trabajando?", Preguntó, sentada atrás de él. Su mirada aterrizó en el bloc de notas en su regazo. Nanoha miró y se encogió de hombros, se sintió molesta consigo misma por no tener nada que mostrarle. Como hubiese querido hacer aparecer algo maravilloso en la superficie vacía de las páginas, para hacerle notar que no era el único con un valioso futuro. En cambio, se sentía desnuda, expuesta en su fallo implicando la ausencia de motivación.

"Yo... tenía algo, pero lo arroje."

Su risa sonaba burlona. "¿Cuál es el punto de eso?" Nanoha desvió su mirada de la página en blanco y la dirigió hacia el Arco de Washington. Tenía razón. ¿Cuál era el punto? "Quizás no hay un punto", dijo después de un momento, buscándolo a él. "Tal vez solo esto que estoy intentado es demasiado duro".

"Tal vez deberías reconsiderar todo esto de ser artista", él contestó cuidadosamente. "Quiero decir, tu padre está gastando tanto dinero para enviarte a la Universidad de Nueva York, ¿sólo para que puedas, estudiar arte?" Puso otro cigarrillo entre sus labios. "No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu forma de pensar."

Lo miraba luchando con su encendedor, momentáneamente distraído por el clic, clic, clic en cada intento fallido. "Maldita cosa".

Nanoha dijo en un respiro. "Me tengo que ir. Tengo un proyecto para la clase en el que necesito ir a trabajar. "La mentira la llenaba con una extraña sensación de placer".

Yunno echo un vistazo, deteniendo su inútil intento de iniciar una llama. El fino cigarrillo se balanceaba en su boca, respondiendo un segundo después. "Pensé que íbamos a ir a comer algo"

"Bueno, ya nos hemos retrasado. Ya no tengo tiempo ahora ".

"Eso es realmente agradable, Nanoha. Me dijiste que podrías haber tenido algo que hacer esta noche. Ya he hecho otros planes. "

Se levanto, rodando sus ojos como ella lo hizo.

"Bueno, yo estoy diciendo esto ahora".

Él la miro, como si el debate no merecía la pena para iniciar una pelea, o como si no era lo suficiente como para molestarlo. Por fin, miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que sea. ¿Puedo ir más tarde? "

La pregunta quedo en el aire entre ellos, como una tregua, y Nanoha decidió que era mejor que lo aceptase. "Seguro."

"Genial. ¿Hayate va a estar allí? "

"Ella trabaja hasta tarde."

Yunno sonrió. "Entonces voy a estar allí antes de tiempo." Él la beso de nuevo. "Nos vemos esta noche."

Nanoha fijo su mirada sobre él, de repente se perdió en lo que sentía con desesperación. Bajo su mirada hacia el boceto que tenía en la mano, resistiéndose al impulso de lanzarlo al viento, para olvidar por un momento que su vida se reducía a nada más que páginas vacías a la espera de ser llenadas.

Es que la forma en que la vio Yunno, ¿como una pérdida de tiempo y dinero? ¿Cuál era el punto, que había pedido ella? ¿Cuál era el punto de tratar de captar las trivialidades de la vida, para congelar los movimientos naturales del mundo en bloques de líneas y sombras?

Las hojas a sus pies eran arrastradas por la vida, y Nanoha las veía luchar sin sentido contra la fuerza de los vientos. Se quito los mechones dispersos de cabello rojizo de su cara, y guardo el cuaderno contra su pecho.

Vio que no tenía sentido, así que finalmente decidió, momentos más tarde, cuando comenzó a caminar. No en todos los puntos, sólo en el simple hecho incuestionable de que esto era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

La revista cayó en la pequeña mesa circular, su sonido ahogado por el ruido constante de una conversación. Nanoha miraba la portada, su superficie de color rosa brillante con una torpe iluminación de color amarillo café. Cuando vio que los ojos azules estaban viéndola con expectativa.

"Lo siento, deje mi mente con poderes en mis otros vaqueros", dijo finalmente Nanoha.

Hayate Yagami manteniéndose estable sentada en el asiento vacío al lado de Nanoha con un fuerte, y dramático suspiro, miraba a su mejor amiga con el simulacro de impaciencia.

"Artículo treinta y dos."

"¿Por favor?"

Hayate poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Si fueras tan amable, por favor, es el turno de la página treinta y dos, lo apreciaría mucho"

"Podrías haber dicho 'gracias' en buena medida por allí", respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa.

"La cortesía está sobrevalorada". Asintió Hayate solemnemente. "Va en contra de mi propósito superior".

"¿Qué es...?" Dijo Nanoha abriendo la revista y comenzando la búsqueda de la página treinta y dos, una tarea que resultó difícil en el rastro de innumerables páginas.

"Para ser brutalmente honesta en todos y todas las situaciones", respondió simplemente Hayate. "He hecho mi meta personal para abolir b.s."

Nanoha sonrió y detuvo su búsqueda. Miro a su compañera de cuarto con una ceja arqueada. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Es mi resolución de Año Nuevo", declaró Hayate.

"Es de octubre."

"Así que, estoy recibiendo un buen comienzo. ¿No encuentras la página todavía? "

Nanoha volvió a su misión. Cuando finalmente encontró la página treinta y dos, miro en el blanco y negro de la página con cara de confusión. "¿La cirugía de aumento de labios?"

Hayate estiro sus labios pegados de modo que se viera en la medida en que irían. "Es lo que está de moda", dijo un segundo después. "He decidido que es la razón por la que no he aterrizado en ningún buen papel, mis labios son demasiado finos. Estoy pensando en un cruce entre Liv Tyler y Angelina Jolie."

"Wow." Nanoha cayó sentada de espalda contra la silla. "Cada vez que creo que no podías estar más loca... Hablas."

"¿Así que estás diciendo...?"

Nanoha se inclinó hacia adelante. "Yo estoy diciendo que parecerás un monstruo."

Hayate frunció el ceño. "Bueno, entonces, siempre esta el circo. Así que ¡adelante! ¡Miren a la Señora del labio! "

Nanoha lanzo una carcajada. "Estoy casi tentada de alentarte en ese empeño."

"Eres una verdadera amiga", dijo Hayate, agarrando la revista y mostrándole en lo que se convertiría. Después de un segundo, volteando de brazos cruzados a través de las páginas, se encogió de hombros. "Quizás sea mi cabello. Tal vez debería ir por algo más audaz." Tiró varias líneas de cabello de color castaño lejos de su cara calándose también a través de sus dedos. "Hm", dijo pensativa, continúo mirando la revista.

Nanoha miro a su amiga con diversión, sintiéndose aliviada en presencia de tan agradable distracción.

"No es justo que algunas personas pudieran tener cualquier aspecto," dijo Hayate de repente. "Es como Fate Testarossa. La niña puede intentar treinta diferentes estilos de peinado y aún seguir viéndose preciosa." Sosteniendo con énfasis la revista.

Nanoha miró brevemente a la infinidad de imágenes con la actriz en cuestión. Se encogió de hombros y después de un momento. "Supongo que algunas personas para compensar su falta de talento son hermosas."

"Oh, no seas dura. Espero que no seas así conmigo cuando este en la pantalla grande. "

Nanoha miraba a su mejor amiga en forma seria. "Tienes talento real."

"Bueno, yo estoy ciertamente contenta con lo que dices". Hayate sonrió. "Aunque, fue realmente buena en 'el silencio habla'".

"No la he visto. Solo sé que ella apesta en ese show..."

"¿Guardián?" dijo Hayate interviniendo. "No creo que ella sea mala en sí. Creo que la serie es mala. No se puede hacer mucho con un guión como ese".

Nanoha se encogió de hombros, "que no tiene mucho argumento, y en particular me tiene sin cuidado". Miró alrededor del café, momentáneamente fascinada por el murmullo de las conversaciones. Todo alrededor de su vida era una gigante mezcla de palabras que no podía descifrar. A veces deseaba que pudiera salir de ella el tiempo suficiente para experimentar algo distinto de su propia vida.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes de malo?"

Nanoha se volteo para mirar a Hayate. "¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo malo?"

"Porque te conozco. Tienes ese lejano destello en el ojo. El que grita, 'Odio mi vida y todo lo que significa porque soy una artista y quiero morir así!'. Nanoha, no se si pueda ayudarte" pero rió.

"¿En caso de que no tengas que ir al trabajo?"

"Tengo alrededor de cinco minutos para escuchar atentamente todos tus problemas antes de regresar a la tierra de hacer café. Por lo tanto, vamos a oír en orden alfabético inverso. Aunque, creo que puedo adivinar ya que todos comienzan con la letra Y.

Nanoha miro a Hayate de una manera inquisitiva. Es demasiado, a su juicio, poder ordenar a través de capítulos individuales molestas emociones. No hubo problemas específicos, que no podía señalar con cualquier cantidad de convicción y decir, 'No, eso no es lo que me molesta.' No hay nada, realmente, nada más que una fractura de rompecabezas, con todas las piezas dispersas al azar a través de su mente. Miró a Hayate en silencio, y se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy realmente segura".

"Ah, bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudar". Dijo Hayate pasando a su asiento, la mesa se movió, ya que colocó sus codos sobre la superficie de madera. "Vamos a ver, tu novio esta tan ensimismado, que en serio, en serio, tiene que buscar palabras como 'personalidad y humor' en el diccionario antes de cada intento de tener una conversación con otro ser humano. Sonríe en la extraña ocasión en que logra divertirse a sí mismo por lo menos lo suficiente como para obtener el sonido como de una hiena, es muy irritante. Tú has sido su pareja, por dos años y todavía no has averiguado lo que ves en él. Él es lindo, seguro, una mezcla de Fabio Lanzoni con una especie de Steve Urkel, pero quiero decir, mira, Nanoha, estás jodidamente preciosa. Y siento decirlo, pero tu vida sexual, ¡apesta!"

"Está bien, te ruego que te detengas," interrumpió Nanoha, manteniendo sus manos en el aire. "Pero gracias por tu esclarecedor resumen de todo lo que está mal con mi novio."

Hayate frunció el ceño. "Eso fue casi todo. Luego están tus padres... "

Nanoha puso sus ojos en blanco y miró su reloj. "Ya debería irme. Yunno va a venir después, y creo que son casi cinco minutos hasta allí ".

"Bien, bien, pero recuerda, sé dónde vives".

Nanoha comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias. "Eso es muy reconfortante, gracias. "

"Por lo tanto, sobre la cosa del labio..."

Nanoha pasó la mochila sobre su hombro y sonrió. "estás loca." Se inclinó a besar la mejilla Hayate. "Ten cuidado de camino a casa. Te veo más tarde ".

"No te olvides de usar protección!" dijo Hayate después de su llamada.

Haciendo caso omiso a la de repente atenta mirada de la gente a su alrededor, Nanoha atravesó por la puerta rápidamente.

* * *

Se había mantenido demasiado tiempo en esa posición, era consciente de ello. Debería de cambiarse. Debía de estar lista para el evento de caridad donde la esperaban, pero por falta de motivación, y la tranquilidad del momento era demasiado tentador dejar de asistir.

En cambio, se quedó al lado de la ventana, mirando abajo al mundo con sus muchas historias, los taxis y señales de neón, las personas ocultas bajo los paraguas, y se sentía, como siempre, desconectada, se sentía, como siempre, apartada. Las preguntas que siempre quedaban en su mente presionando hacia adelante. Las preguntas que oscilaban en el aire en cada una de las entrevistas, que marcaron todas las respuestas daban un giro alrededor de su cabeza con una urgencia cada vez mayor: ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a mantener esto que estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que se venga abajo?

Suspiró, dejando con su aliento una mancha en el vidrio por un breve instante antes de desaparecer del todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ciertamente?

Luego vino el inevitable golpe, seguido por el inevitable sonido de la apertura de la puerta detrás de ella. La luz inundó su visión, y rápidamente parpadeo, viendo como su punto de vista de la ciudad se convertía en un reflejo de la habitación. Se miró a sí misma por medio segundo, justo el tiempo suficiente para captar la visión de su decepción en los ojos de color rojo carmesí, antes de darse vuelta para hacer frente a su visitante.

Verossa Acous estaba en la puerta, su cuerpo bloqueaba la vista del luminoso pasillo detrás de él. Se veía como un modelo, vestido con el esmoquin blanco que había elegido para él antes de haber dejado L.A. Ella sofocaba con una sonrisa su malestar.

"Fate, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, la habitación está completamente equipada con electricidad". Indicando con un gesto la luz.

Fate Testarossa apoyaba su espalda contra la ventana. "Ja, ja." Soltó una amplia sonrisa a su mejor amigo antes de añadir: "Te ves muy bien".

"Supongo que soy bastante guapo", respondió, suavizando a un lado su pelo verdoso con la mano. Sus ojos de color azul oscuro engañando su satisfacción por el cumplido. "De todos modos, me debes mucho por esto".

Fate sonrió, con el tipo de sonrisa que solo reservaba para ella y para él. _Si sólo pudiera enamorarme de ti... _y la idea la hizo sonreír. Se apartó de él y caminó hacia la cama donde su vestido la estaba esperando. Lo miro por un largo momento, como si ello significaba lo mismo que ponérselo. "¿Crees que realmente habría algo que perder si no asisto?"

"Um, por favor, no me digas que has cambiado de opinión. He sufrido una dramática transformación en tu nombre".

Indicando con un gesto a su atuendo. "Yo estaba muy feliz con mis pantalones de siempre antes de que vengas y agites la invitación y esta corbata negra en mi cara."

"Podrías simplemente volver a quitártela," Fate respondió pacientemente.

"¿En serio?" Verossa la miró con escepticismo. "¿O es una de esas cosas locas de mujeres que no entiendo? De igual modo, me dices que no quieres ir, así que iré a cambiarme y, a continuación, dos segundos más tarde llamaras a mi puerta usando tu vestimenta tachonada de diamantes y gritando que se va a hacer tarde y es todo culpa mía. "

Fate lo miro arqueando una ceja.

"Yo sé como trabajan las mujeres. En primer lugar, te confunden, entonces te seducen y luego, abusan de ti. "

"Eso es muy profundo, Verossa, pero no tengo ningún deseo de seducirte."

Verossa entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Entonces, lo que quieres es confundirme y abusar de mí? Lo sabía. La conozco, Srta. Testarossa, no crea que estoy intimidado por su estrellato en Hollywood." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "¿Así que... tengo que cambiarme?"

Fate fijo su mirada en el vestido. Esta noche, ella no sería más que otro rostro reconocible entre muchos, una estrella que brilla no más brillante que el resto. Pasaría la noche haciendo su pequeña conversación con la gente que debía pretender recordar de reuniones anteriores, sonreiría a extraños con amabilidad y admiración falsas, y luego, eventualmente volvería a esta habitación de hotel vacía quedando despierta y preguntándose cómo con tanta atención podía caer en tal abrumadora soledad.

"Vamos Verossa" dijo

"No" y suspiró.

"Me dijiste que iría, así que voy".

"Y aquí tuve mis esperanzas. Voy a dejar que te prepares entonces. Voy a estar en mi habitación cuando hayas terminado. "

Comenzó a salir, pero Fate lo detuvo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, esta le sonrió,

"Estoy en deuda contigo", le dijo.

"Así que sobre eso de seducir..."

"Buen intento. Ahora salgamos de aquí o vamos a llegar tarde y todo será culpa tuya".

Su risa se hizo eco en la sala mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Nanoha permanecía despierta tratando desesperadamente de bloquear todos sus pensamientos golpeando furiosamente en su mente. Observaba el agrietado, y manchado techo por encima de su cama, escuchando los familiarizados sonidos a su alrededor: el calentador se quejaba en protesta por haber extendido demasiado su vida útil, el sonido de Hayate preparándose para ir a la cama, el fuera de contexto murmullo de sus circundantes vecinos.

A su lado, Yunno roncaba suavemente, el sonido era momentáneamente ahogado por la repentina afluencia de las sirenas de la policía que venían de afuera. Esperó hasta que se perdieran en la distancia, y luego se levanto de su lado para quedar de cara a la ventana. Los fragmentos de luces que brillaban a través de las persianas proyectaban las sombras que se posaban en las paredes, y quedo observando por largo tiempo al modelo parecido a las barras de una prisión.

Nanoha deseaba que Yunno se hubiese ido a su apartamento y la dejase dormir en paz. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho contra su espalda desnuda. Podía oír el suave ronquido contra su oreja. Cerró los ojos y trató de excluir su presencia, pero el esfuerzo dio en su lugar como resultado un inesperado flujo de lágrimas. Se limpio entonces la cara contra la almohada dejando atrás sus emociones. Todo lo sentía mal, roto, y no sabía por dónde empezar a ensamblar las cosas para permanecer juntos.

Pensó en los muchos intentos de arte que había desechado últimamente. Había puesto tanto de sí misma en cada trazo del lápiz; había tratado tan difícilmente de expresar su pasión a través de cada movimiento de su mano. Pero fallaba; una y otra vez, habiendo acabado con nada más que una fotografía en la mano que no transmitía nada más allá de su mera existencia. ¿Dónde estaba la pasión? ¿Dónde estaba el riesgo, cuando se estaba completamente vació?

Suspiró en la oscuridad y dio una vuelta a mitad de camino para asegurarse de que Yunno estaba todavía dormido. Salió sigilosamente de la cama, buscando en el piso su ropa dispersa, para luego ponérsela. Echando una última mirada a la cama, abrió la puerta y salió dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Hayate se asomó fuera del cuarto de baño en ese momento, con un cepillo de dientes colgando precariamente de su boca. Hablando a través de una espumosa boca, "En ah que oin UHT?"

"No podía dormir", dijo Nanoha en un tono silencioso, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio suavemente. Se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar y se hecho en el sofá. Se concentró en el sonido del agua corriente, de Hayate escupiendo en el lavabo, el chirriar del grifo con esfuerzo.

Hayate reapareció unos segundos más tarde y Nanoha la miro en silencio. "¿Cuál es el asunto contigo?" Pregunto, por último, sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

"Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, supongo."

"¿Cómo?"

Nanoha sentada y apoyando la espalda contra el brazo opuesto. "Como de costumbre. Me siento como un disco rayado".

Hayate se mantuvo tranquila durante mucho tiempo, y luego se deslizo hacia debajo de los cojines del sofá. Nanoha movió instintivamente sus piernas a fin de que Hayate no se sentara en ellas. "Voy a decirte que te abstengas de lo habitual, entonces, sólo para evitar sonar repetitiva."

"Gracias".

"No hay problema."

Se sentaron en un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, hablo Hayate, "Bueno, soltó la misma. No puedo vivir así. Sólo rompe con él! "

"Shhh!" dijo Nanoha dando a Hayate en el muslo patadas con el pie. "¿Estás loca?" Susurró ella.

Hayate rodó sus ojos, pero le susurró, "Mira, sé de este chico en el trabajo que es realmente sexy y me encantaría que lo conocieras. Es agradable, inteligente, y hace una media taza de café. Además, piensa que eres sensual pedazo de trasero de Japón. "

"Suena encantador, de verdad, pero no."

"Nanoha, por favor, deja de echar lágrimas allí y prueba algo nuevo, para variar. Estoy segura de que, una vez que consigas algunos buenos amores, tu estreñimiento artístico será una cosa del pasado. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un orgasmo, de verdad? "

Nanoha gimió.

"Mira, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que puedes hacerlo mejor, mucho, mucho mejor, y que te mereces algo mucho, mucho mejor. Voy a romper con él por ti." Comenzó a levantarse, pero Nanoha se inclinó hacia adelante y la agarró del brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo en el sofá.

"¡Me vuelves loca!", declaró Nanoha, riendo un poco.

"Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora, por favor, estoy abatida déjame ir a dormir, o voy a ser obligada a hacer algo drástico. Odio ver que te guste esto ".

"Voy a volver pronto a la cama. Solo voy a estar acá afuera un rato viendo algo de televisión nocturna."

"Lo que sea." Hayate se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "¡Oh!, casi me olvidaba, no tengo que trabajar mañana hasta tarde, así que puedes pasar por la tienda antes de ir a clases."

"Gracias", dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose de repente abrumada y con gratitud por la bondad de su amiga. "Realmente aprecio esto".

"¡Oh! no es problema, me encanta la venta de tus pinturas, la idea de ver a todos esos turistas. Es divertido. "

"Quiero decir, por todo."

"Dame las gracias cuando estés realmente feliz," Hayate respondió con una sonrisa. "Buenas Noche".

Nanoha suspiró y agarró el control remoto. Esperó hasta que Hayate desapareció en su habitación antes de hacer clic en el televisor. Miraba inexpresivamente el parpadeo de la imagen en la pantalla, dejando que su hipnótico ritmo arrullase su sueño.

* * *

Las nubes van cambiando continuamente su forma en busca de definición, como si tuviesen miedo de ser vistas como lo que realmente son. Fate suspiró suavemente contra la ventana de la limusina, viendo esta metamorfosis con un sentido de la fascinación desinteresada. Esperó hasta que el cocodrilo en el cielo fuese transformándose en algo indescifrable antes de bajar su mirada.

"... Y el vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles sale mañana por la mañana a las 8:15", iba diciendo su asistente al lado de Fate. "Si eso es demasiado pronto, podría tratar de reprogramar un vuelo posterior, pero -"

"Ella no escucha," interrumpió Verossa, y Fate lo observó brevemente antes de volver a la ventana. "¿Cuál es otra palabra para 'devorar'?" Preguntó, sin levantar sus ojos del monitor de su computadora portátil.

"¿Engullir?" sugirió Arisa, empujando sus negras gafas hasta el puente de su nariz.

Verossa hizo una cara ligeramente de disgusto.

"Consumir", dijo Fate, plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que había hablado desde que habían subido al coche.

Lo miro, y sonrió. "Eso podría funcionar." El sonido de las teclas llenaba el ambiente, y Fate acercando su cabeza contra la ventana, cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿cómo suena esto?" dijo Verossa aclarando su garganta. "Ella se consumía en un torbellino de pasión, completamente subyugada por la sensación de sus labios-"

"¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?"

"un fanfiction de Star Wars", respondió. "No es tan rentable como escribir para Hollywood, voy a admitir, pero todas las fangirls me aman."

"Eso está mal en muchos niveles", dijo Arisa. "Aunque, no puedo ver dónde engullir" podría haber sido la palabra equivocada.

Verossa sonrió para sí mismo. "En realidad, me he aburrido a la espera de que me den luz verde para mi próximo proyecto."

Fate lo observó arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

"Sé que te estás muriendo por saber, Fate, pero realmente, tengo que rogarte que apagues tu curiosidad. El arte no puede ser dañado por la influencia de los contaminantes por encima nuestro. Nosotros, los pocos, los orgullosos, los artistas independientes, debemos mantenernos firmes contra los males de la América corporativa, y la tentación del todo poderoso dólar. "

"Estas tan lleno de eso," contestó Fate. "Simplemente lo sabes, vamos a reírnos de ti."

"Bueno, hay que", admitió Verossa. "¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta mantener al mundo en mis manos. Quiero que en los carteles se lea: «Del escritor-director Verossa Acous viene otro excitante y visionario viaje, una de suspenso, al borde de sus asientos una aventura sobre las pruebas y tribulaciones de las frutas".

"¿Frutas?"

"Ellas también tienen sentimientos, sabes. Son temas fascinantes. Además, el salarios de sus actores son los que están dentro de mi presupuesto ".

"Arisa, ¿podrías por favor dar al conductor las instrucciones de parar en la institución mental más cercana?"

Arisa rió.

Verossa sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su equipo, rumor acerca de las estrellas de Hollywood y su incapacidad para comprender el arte.

"Es el Guggenheim!" exclamó Arisa de repente, presionó su cara tan cerca de la ventana que su nariz quedaba apretada contra el vidrio. "Siempre he querido ir allí."

"Así que ve," dijo Fate un segundo después. "Te doy el resto del día libre."

Arisa volteo hacia ella. "¿Estás loca? ¿No oíste el orden del día de hoy? "

"No, no lo hizo," Verossa añadió.

"Verossa, ¿podrías decirle al conductor que vaya más rápido?" Fate se giro hacia Arisa y miró a su asistente de forma seria. "Vamos a cancelar todo lo de hoy. Tengo gripe. "

"No tu no la tienes", dijo Arisa, igual de seria.

"Se llama fingir. Lo hago para vivir. "

"No tuviste gripe hace dos semanas para la entrevista en la radio."

"¿Una migraña?"

"Hace dos días para el talk show de las mañanas."

"Bueno, es hora de volver con una venganza."

"Tal vez deberías examinarte la cabeza", sugirió Verossa. "¿O es que esta ya en el orden del día?" Recibió una fuerte mirada en respuesta.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la parada, Fate alcanzo al otro lado del regazo de Arisa y abrió la puerta. El mundo exterior apareció ante sus ojos, saturando el aire con el olor a vida de ciudad y la estridente melodía de personas que luchan por coexistir. "Ten cuidado con los coches, y diviértete."

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Arisa, observando con creciente preocupación a Fate.

Verossa giró un dedo alrededor de su oreja.

"Estoy bien. Ve".

Arisa se encogió de hombros. "Es tu carrera. Voy a hacer las llamadas. "Alcanzo su teléfono celular y comenzó a salir de la cabina. "Nos vemos más tarde chicos. Gracias, Fate ", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Verossa preguntó tras el cierre de la puerta.

¿Tomando un descanso de la responsabilidad? "

"Has estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente. ¿Qué pasa contigo? "

Fate suspiró, no deseaba entrar en ese tema. Lo que sea que fuera. "No lo sé. Me siento... "Perdida. Se encogió de hombros en lugar de terminar la declaración. "Sólo necesito un descanso."

Verossa suavizo su mirada. "Bueno, Guardián termina en unas pocas semanas. Vas a tener oportunidad de relajarte. "

Fate pensó en el guión de la película que le ofrecieron olvidada en su mesita de luz sin leer y suspiró para si.

"Sí..." Desviando su mirada al exterior, a las aceras llenas de personas que se desplazaban sobre sus vidas. ¿Se preguntaba cuántos de ellos tenían un programa que cumplir?

Tal vez no todos, a su manera. Sin embargo, se permitió así misma la libertad de envidiar su anonimato.

El coche comenzó de nuevo a moverse. "¿Dónde?" Verossa le preguntó, pero ella hizo caso omiso de su pregunta. Era más fácil, al final, ver como otros viven sus vidas, en lugar de intentar dar sentido a la suya propia. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se entregó a la vista, extraños de historias desconocidas, experiencias de vida pasaron en destellos de imágenes olvidadas al instante: como cortometrajes en un avance rápido.

Anheló vislumbrar algo positivo en todo esto, aunque sabía, de alguna forma que habría que terminar con todo esto pronto, que no había nada significativo para encontrar en el caos de las vidas de otros. Todos ellos fueron atrapados en la consecuencia de decisiones tomadas por una distante, e irreconocible versión de sí mismos. Pero en esos segundos de tiempo robado, en los raros momentos en que la realidad no sabe como llamar a la persistencia de las paredes de la conciencia, por lo menos podrían pretender.

* * *

El día se había extendido interminablemente. Los minutos se habían congelado por horas.

Había vuelto al Central Park por un capricho, deseando tan sólo escapar de las sofocantes paredes de la habitación del hotel, sólo por querer participar en algo distinto de su propia vida. Era suficiente sentarse allí; oculta bajo una peluca y grandes gafas de sol, y ver otras vidas pasar en el murmullo de las conversaciones fragmentadas. Era suficiente con simplemente mezclarse entre ellas.

"Oye, no eres esa chica de la tv?"

Fate miro a Verossa caminar hacia ella. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"¿Arisa te insertó un ingenioso dispositivo de localización en el cráneo, no lo sabes? ¿De qué otra manera se podría mantener en contacto contigo?". Verossa miró a su alrededor.

"Buen día".

"Sí", y Fate asintió. "¿Como me encontraste realmente?"

"En primer lugar, es bastante presuntuoso suponer que yo te estaba buscando. Se me antojo salir a correr, sin meterme con nadie, cuando al ver a una joven con una horrible peluca me asuste. Tras una investigación más cercana descubrí que la mujer no era otra que mi mejor amiga". Se sentó a su lado y sonrió. "Ahí lo tienes".

"¿Así que me estas diciendo que solo pasabas por aquí?"

"Sí".

"¿Y que no estabas instigando a todos por que te lo digan... al gerente del hotel no hablo conmigo antes de salir?"

"No".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"No puedo estar más seguro."

"Correcto".

"Bueno," dijo Verossa encogiéndose de hombros. "Pude haber escuchado algo acerca de que venías al Central Park. Pensé que era una excelente idea."

"Mmm, lo era." Verossa simplemente asintió, y Fate limitó su atención. Cayendo en un cómodo silencio. "Yo estaba pensando," dijo Fate, cortando el silencio entre ellos con su suave voz ", que podría venir a vivir aquí. Tal vez después de terminar el programa".

Cuando Verossa no dijo nada, Fate se volteo a mirarlo, sólo para encontrar que su atención estaba puesta en una mujer rubia muy alta.

"O quizás simplemente me monte un trío con algunos elefantes del espacio exterior", añadió Fate despreocupadamente.

"¿Qué?" Verossa se volteo a mirarla un segundo. "¿Qué trío?" Dijo regalándole una sonrisa torcida. "Lo siento. Yo solo estaba... eh... "

"¿Comprobando la carne blanca local?" adivino Fate.

"Es lo que hay de cenar."

Detrás de sus gafas de sol, Fate puso sus ojos en blanco. "Eso es desagradable".

"No hay nada desagradable en la unión de un hombre y una mujer", respondió Verossa. "O incluso un hombre y dos mujeres. O tres..."

Fate solo sonrió. "¿Si apenas puedes arreglártelas tu solo, qué vas a hacer con tres mujeres?"

"Oye!" Verossa frunció el ceño. "Tú sabes que puedo manejarme muy bien yo solo. ¿Por qué?"

"T.M.I!" Fate fue interrumpida rápidamente. "En serio".

"Tu comenzaste."

"¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Acerca de?"

"¿Acerca de lo que he dicho antes?"

Verossa pasó su mano arriba y abajo por su pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y dijo pensativo. "Creo que si voy a tener un trío, entonces tu podrías hacerlo mejor que los elefantes. Quiero decir, no eres una chica que se vea mal, y los elefantes, bien, ellos huelen... "

Fate quería estrangularlo. "Acerca de mi traslado a Nueva York después del programa."

"¿Y dejar L.A.?" Él frunció el ceño. "¿Pero yo pensé que amabas allí?"

"Era sólo un pensamiento." Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante. Después de un momento, suspiró. "¿Deberíamos regresar?"

"Supongo". Verossa bostezó y se levantó. "Deberíamos llamar a Arisa? Tal vez le gustaría un paseo de regreso al hotel."

"Estoy segura de que la esta pasando bien respondió Fate, un poco distraída por los cuadros a lo largo del camino. Los miró y sonrió brevemente. "A menos que la echáramos de menos..."

"¿Vas a salir con eso? No tengo sentimientos por Arisa. "

"Mmhmm." Tengo que alegar algo más, pero entonces ella lo vio: un dibujo en carboncillo sobre papel. Se detuvo en sus pasos y miro por un largo momento, insegura de por qué se había detenido, incluso, insegura de por qué no podía seguir caminando.

"¿Uh, estás bien?"

Ella dio unos pasos, y finalmente se dirigió a Verossa y le dijo: "¿Podrías obtener esa pintura para mí?"

Verossa miró atrás en el tema en cuestión. "¿Qué soy yo, tu esclavo?"

"Verossa", dijo Fate, con su voz sonando molesta. "Yo sé que Clark Kent podría llevarlo a cabo con un simple par de gafas, pero no quiero presionarlo".

"Bien, bien."

Fate lo miraba a varios pies de distancia. Ella rodó sus ojos de nuevo al verlo tratando de seducir a la castaña detrás de la mesa. Le tomó mucho más tiempo del necesario obtener el cuadro, pero una vez que lo hizo, ella estaba demasiado satisfecha con la compra en mente.

"Aquí está tu cuadro, su alteza".

"¿Seduciendo a la artista verdad?" Preguntó Fate, distraída a la vez por la imagen que le había entregado. Miraba y sonreía. "Es hermoso, ¿no?"

"Sí, hermoso", dijo rotundamente, y reanudo su caminar. "En realidad, ella no era la artista. Era la amiga de la artista. Es la muy linda amiga que me dio su número.

Aunque, ciertamente, la hace trabajar para ella. "Levanto una tarjeta comercial para llamar su atención y la dio vuelta para mostrar al otro lado un número de teléfono escrito en tinta verde.

"Muy impresionante."

Verossa se guardo la tarjeta y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Algún día puede que seas así de hábil," le aseguró Verossa. "Sólo sigue conmigo."

Fate no lo miro, y siguió caminando. "No estoy segura que la habilidad sea el problema", y un rastro de amargura se filtraba a través de sus palabras antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos entornados.

"¿Dónde diablos está mi conductor? Le dije que me esperara".

"¿Eh, Fate, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, verdad?" preguntó, repentinamente serio. "Sé que es difícil para ti."

Ella no respondió, miro el dibujo que llevaba en la mano y suspiró.

"No vas a encontrar a nadie a quién amar si no le permites acercarse a ti.

Fate no le dirigió la mirada. "Te permití acercarte a mí."

Él sonrió. "Sí pero, para mi desaliento, no parezco ser tu tipo."

"Y ahí reside el problema."

* * *

"Lo siento es tarde", dijo Nanoha ansiosamente antes de que Hayate pudiese abrir su boca. "Es todo culpa de Shakespeare. Pero mira, te traje una fina comida de Nueva York. Y le entregó dos salchichas que había comprado a un vendedor ambulante.

"Cuan conmovedor." Hayate aceptó la oferta de Nanoha y los puso sobre la mesa de madera desplegable. Estaba, de hecho, muerta de hambre. Por horas había estado detrás del cuidado de las piezas de arte de Nanoha, inhalando gases del escape de los automóviles y la estupidez. Por horas había estado escuchando el sonido del pitido de sus bocinas y enojos, frustradas almas luchando en la zona de guerra del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York. Había escuchado mil conversaciones fuera de contexto, las respuestas a cientos de preguntas - la mayoría de ellas no tenían nada que ver con el arte en la pantalla - y señaló a decenas de personas en la dirección equivocada. Estaba agotada. "Pero Shakespeare murió hace demasiado tiempo para ser tu chivo expiatorio, y creo que me merezco algo mejor que perritos calientes".

Nanoha considero cuidadosamente el comentario de Hayate antes de responder. "Bien, yo justo iba a pagarte el doble de lo que actualmente te pago."

Hayate lanzo un grito de simulada sorpresa. "¿El doble? ¡Oh!, no, Nanoha, eso es demasiado. Quiero decir, que sería como, eh, vamos a ver, dos veces es igual a cero - Espera, esto es difícil de calcular - oh sí, cero. No, en serio, que es demasiado generoso. Dame cincuenta por ciento ".

"Voy a ofrecerte también favores sexuales de Yunno".

"Bueno, eso es sólo en cifras brutas. Prefiero dormir hasta con este Hot dog Chucrut. "

"Y si no hubiera sido vegetariana, me hubiera inclinado totalmente por esa innecesaria acotación "

Hayate se encogió de hombros; estaba demasiado ocupada masticando para comentar enseguida. "Mmm. No hay nada mejor que la forma fálica misteriosa de la carne cocinada y servida por hombres peludos de dos tonos por debajo de las sombrillas de playa. "

"Um, bien. Creo que de todos modos, está bien. ¿Qué hacemos hoy? "

"Este día, lo que hice fue vender a tu bebé."

"¿Qué bebé?"

Hayate se limpio la boca con una servilleta antes de responder. "El dibujo en carbón, también conocido como el amor de tu vida. Se lo he vendido al hombre más bueno que he conocido jamás. Incluso le di mi número. "Movió sus cejas y dio otro bocado.

"Yo no estaba ni siquiera segura de que quería venderla", dijo Nanoha, visiblemente decepcionada. "Pero, creo que si le gustaba lo suficiente como para comprarla."

"Mmhmm", Hayate agregó entre bocados. "Yo incluso duplique su precio."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "

Hayate se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, pidió mi número, y yo le pregunte cuanto realmente lo quería. Y él dijo: '¿Cuanto quieres tú que realmente lo quiera?' Y yo dije, lo suficiente para pagar el doble por este dibujo".

"¿Y?"

"Ni siquiera parpadeo. Y lo triplicó. "

Nanoha se rió. "Sólo tú puedes administrar un negocio y obtener una cita al mismo tiempo. Realmente debería empezar a pagarte por esto ".

"Cuando puedas darte el lujo de pagarme, yo con mucho gusto voy a aceptar un salario. Mientras tanto, aquí esta". Hayate mantuvo un sobre y se puso de pie. "la ganancia de hoy. No lo gastes todo en un solo lugar. "

"¿Termino el trabajo?"

"No hay descanso para los malvados. ¿Cómo es que dice el refrán? "

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Acerca de los malvados?"

"¿El musical?"

"No importa". Hayate cogió sus pertenencias. "Te veo esta noche. Buena suerte. "

"Gracias".

Nanoha observo a Hayate, hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Entonces se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Intentar vender su arte era como recibir bofetadas en la cara varias veces por una fuerte e insensible mano. Al final del día, o por lo menos, al final de la mayoría de los días, Nanoha no podía decidir lo que más dolía: tener su trabajo descaradamente ignorado, o no tenerlo en cuenta por completo después de una inspección más cercana. Y de todas formas, volvía, una y otra vez, porque a veces, ella tenía suerte. A veces, a alguien le importaba.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, el tono de llamada personalizada reveló al instante la identidad de la persona que llamaba. Luchó con el botón de su pantalón cargo, antes de abrir el dispositivo y ponerlo a su oído. "Hola", saludó a su madre.

"¿Dónde estás que se oye tanto ruido, musume (hija)?" preguntó en japonés.

"Oh, estoy en el parque", respondió Nanoha. "¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?"

"No. Sólo quería decirte que vengas a cenar mañana. "Ella cambio rápidamente de nuevo al japonés. "Kyoya dijo que nos quiere decir algo importante."

"¿Qué quiere decirnos?"

"¿Si lo supiera, niña no piensas que te lo diría?"

"Haha. ¿Bueno, voy a estar allí mañana, a qué hora? "

"Seis-treinta. Y Kyoya dijo que puedes traer a Hayate. "

"Bien."

"Bueno, te dejo. Te quiero mucho, recuerda. "

"Te quiero, también. Nos vemos mañana. "Cuando su madre colgó, Nanoha dio de vuelta en la silla y miro el teléfono con un poco de confusión. ¿Qué sería lo que su hermanastro tenia que decirles?

"¿Podría decirme dónde queda el Guggenheim, es de aquí?"

Nanoha miró hacia dentro y suspiró antes de decir, "Sí, sólo cruza la calle y camina hacia abajo. Es a tu derecha."

"Gracias".

Quizá debería empezar a pintar mapas. Ella rodó sus ojos y se instaló de nuevo en la silla. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Fate se sentó en la alfombra de color crema pálida, con su espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama, y su rostro se baño en las huellas de un poniente sol. La conversación con Verossa había dejado algo pendiente en ella. _Tú nunca vas a encontrar a alguien a quien amar_, había dicho, como si las cosas fueran tan simples. Como si podría encarar a alguien y decir: "Hola, quiero tener una cita contigo en algún momento" Y vivir felices para siempre.

Si sólo pudiera amar a Verossa.

Si al menos no se encontrara en el ojo público.

Si sólo...

Suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza contra el colchón. Se sentó al lado del cuadro que había comprado anteriormente, mirándolo con expectativa cada vez que lo miraba. Aún no sabía por qué no lo había empaquetado junto con todo lo demás, o por qué mantenía la mirada fija en él.

No era como si ella siempre se interesara por el arte, nunca había tenido tiempo para ir a las galerías o museos.

Pero había algo acerca de esa imagen, sobre la soledad que irradiaba, que llamó la atención a Fate de una manera que no podía explicar. La hacia sentir menos sola, sentada en la sala en silencio, viendo como otro día sin sentido se perdía en la memoria.

* * *

"Te amo", dijo, girándose a mirarla en su lugar de la cama. Pero Nanoha mantenía su mirada en el monitor de la computadora, su informe de Shakespeare un lienzo en blanco en la pantalla. _¿Lo haces?_ quería preguntar, porque lo había escuchado, y porque a pesar de sí misma, ella realmente quería saberlo. "Te amo, también", respondió cuando el momento de la verdad había pasado y todo lo que quedaba era una sensación de expectativa.

"¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?"

"Estoy tratando de escribir este informe," ella contestó, mirándolo, atreviéndose a iniciar una pelea.

"Después de eso".

"No estoy segura de que habrá un" después "de esto. Creo que me va a tomar toda la noche. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo te puede tomar?"

"Sí, bueno yo no soy buena con los informes", respondió ella, con un poco de irritación en su voz. "No somos todos genios en este cuarto, ¿recuerdas?"

Yunno suspiró cubriendo finamente su desagrado. "Bueno, mira, sólo voy a callarme y dejar que hagas ese informe". Él salto fuera de la cama y se puso al lado de ella por un momento, mirando hacia abajo a Nanoha cuidadosamente. "¿La cena de mañana?"

"No puedes, cosas de familia."

"¿Qué cosas de familia?"

"Kyoya quiere hablar con nosotros acerca de algo."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Puedo decir con seguridad que no tengo ni idea".

"Oh".

Nanoha se mordió el labio y lo miró. "Lo siento, no te invitó.

"No, está bien. Me imagino que sólo no soy como parte de la familia como lo pensaba. "

"Yunno -

"Lo siento", él se disculpó. "Si es una cosa de familia, entonces es una cosa de familia."

Nanoha se mordió el labio, y optó por dejar de lado el hecho de que si le había pedido que fuese Hayate. "Es cosa de Kyoya".

"¿Y él me odia, no?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño a su novio. "No te odia. Él simplemente no te conoce muy bien. "

"Sí, así que no pareces muy interesada en poner remedio a esa situación."

Yunno parecía visiblemente molesto, y Nanoha no sabía qué decir para que él se sintiera mejor. Es cierto que su hermanastro no le había tomado cariño a Yunno, a diferencia del resto de su familia, que prácticamente lo adoraban. Simplemente no tenía ninguna explicación de por qué. "Es sólo una noche. Voy a ir, escuchar lo que Kyoya tiene que decir y, luego, tal vez podemos salir juntos cuando regrese".

Yunno asintió después de un momento de reflexión. "Voy a esperar aquí. Hayate va a estar fuera mañana, ¿verdad? "

_Mierda._ Nanoha, centró su mirada en el monitor de la computadora donde la esperaba su informe, lo que parecía, en ese momento, el menor de todos los males. "Um, en realidad, ella viene conmigo".

Yunno guardo silencio, y Nanoha se vio obligada a mirarlo. "¿Por qué?", Preguntó.

"Kyoya quiere que ella vaya".

Yunno asintió. "Veo".

"Ellos se han conocido desde siempre, Yunno. Tiene sentido.

"No hables, Nanoha. Me llaman cada vez... " El golpe de la

puerta puntualizo su declaración.

"Genial", murmuró Nanoha, acomodando su portátil en su regazo. "Sencillamente genial."

* * *

El restaurante del hotel era tan elegante como ruidoso. El murmullo de las conversaciones amenazaba con ahogar incluso los distintos sonidos de la estrepitosa vajilla, mientras en la sala Vip se oía el parloteo aburrido, de monótonas voces. Fate reprimió un bostezo, y agito su bebida.

"Este lugar es un asco".

"Lo sé", dijo Verossa de acuerdo con ella, llevando su vaso de cerveza a los labios y tomando un sorbo.

"Ay no sé", interrumpió Arisa, "A mi como que me gusta."

"Eso es porque eres aburrida", respondió Verossa, y Fate rió suavemente. "Deberíamos haber ido a algún otro sitio para la cena. Es nuestra última noche en Nueva York. "

"Hasta la próxima," responde a Fate. "Siempre que estés todavía desempleado y aburrido".

Verossa frunció el ceño e inclinó sus codos sobre la mesa. "No estoy desempleado. Estoy entre proyectos".

"Bueno, si necesitas un cheque de pago rápido, estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo," contestó Fate.

"No, gracias." Verossa alcanzó su cerveza de nuevo. "No quiero nada que tenga ver con tu sórdido dinero de Hollywood".

"Ah, bueno, entonces creo que vas a pagar la cena." Dijo Fate escogiendo en el menú. "Mmm, bueno yo estoy hambrienta."

Verossa sonrió. "Estoy aquí simplemente como un favor para ti, y lo sabes."

"Y te lo agradezco". Fate se puso seria por un momento. "Yo no sé lo que haría sin ti a veces."

"¡Oh!, cállense", dijo Arisa. "No es de extrañar que las personas me sigan preguntando si van a casarse, es nauseabundo".

"Te quiero tanto Verossa."

"Y yo Te amo, Fate. Mi corazón late por ti"

"Les ruego que paren. Por el bien de mi apetito. "

Fate sonrió para sí misma. "Así que, Verossa, la vas a llamar?"

"Y el uso críptico de los pronombres se perdieron en él," dijo Verossa, a modo de respuesta.

Arisa se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Llamar a quién?"

"Verossa tiene el numero de una chica que consiguió hoy ", reveló Fate. Así disfrutaron viendo a Verossa retorcerse. "Él parece tener una cosa para con las monas."

Verossa abrió sus ojos con horror, y miró nerviosamente a Arisa, quien metió unas hebras de cabello rubio detrás de su oído.

_La voy a pagar tanto por esto,_ Fate, reflexionó, pero sin tener cuidado. Esto es demasiado entretenido. "Entonces", dijo casualmente, "¿si la vas a llamar?"

"Yo no tenia pensado hacerlo", dijo, mientras sus ojos lanzaron puñales en su dirección.

Fate sacudió la cabeza. "No voy a entender nunca. ¿Por qué molestarte en conseguir su número si no tienes intención de llamarla? "

"¿Cuál es el punto de llamarla cuando me voy mañana?"

"Para decir: 'Hola, estoy llamando para que no creas que soy un idiota."

"Oh sí, eso es encantador." Verossa sacudió la cabeza.

Fate se encogió de hombros. "Estoy diciendo que si se tratara de mí, me gustaría que llamaras. ¿Arisa, te gustaría que te llame? "

"Um..."

"Mira, ella quiere que la llames."

Verossa volteo sus ojos y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero. Un segundo más tarde, saco la tarjeta con el número en cuestión. Se la colocó delante a Fate. "Si te importa tanto, llámala tu".

"Ahora esto me gustaría ver", dijo Arisa.

Fate hecho un vistazo a la tarjeta, y luego a Verossa y a Arisa. Ambos la miraron con expectativa. Después de un momento de reflexión, alcanzo su celular.

* * *

"... Y luego cerro la puerta de un golpe ", concluyó Nanoha. Ella lamió el helado de la cuchara y sacudió la cabeza. "Él es tan exasperante a veces."

Hayate asintió. "Bueno, yo, por mi parte, me alegro de que no vaya con nosotros mañana. No hay tanto de Yunno que puedo aguantar antes de querer meter un tenedor oxidado en

sus ojos ".

"Esto sería una hermosa pintura, gracias."

"Hablando de pintura -"

"No, no lo hice", Nanoha respondió antes de que haya terminado la pregunta. "No he pintado nada en dos semanas."

"Yo sostengo que es la frustración sexual."

"Tomare nota ".

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue con tu informe? ¿Terminaste? "

"Estoy aquí sentada comiendo helados y lloriqueando por mi novio. Por supuesto, que no he terminado. Tengo como mucho - " El teléfono interrumpió el resto de su declaración.

"Ugh, voy a contestarlo. Estoy segura de que es Yunno, llamando para gritar un poco más." Ella contestó la llamada, al mismo tiempo que lamía su helado y de pie. Si iba a entrar en otra pelea, necesitaba espacio para moverse. "Si estás llamando para continuar la pelea,

Yunno, no te molestes", comenzó. Hayate instantáneamente le dio los pulgares arriba.

"Y antes de decir nada", continuó, alentada por el apoyo de Hayate, "Creo que es realmente una mierda que te hayas enojado conmigo porque mi hermanastro decidió no incluirte en sus asuntos personales. A veces, realmente eres un estropeado mocoso, ¿sabes? Y estoy cansada de ser tu pequeño calzador. Lo siento, si Kyoya no esta tan enamorado de ti como el resto de mi familia, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Y si piensas no voy a sentarme aquí a sentirme culpable porque mi familia no te incluye en cada pequeño acto, si es así estás tristemente equivocado. Así, las próximas palabras no salieron mejor de su boca, "Lo siento".

Apreció un largo silencio, con excepción de una gran cantidad de ruido de fondo.

"Yunno?" Nanoha presionó.

"Uh, lo siento", dijo una voz femenina. "Número erróneo".

Nanoha bajo el receptor de su oreja y cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hayate. "Nanoha?"

"Es, eh, no era Yunno," respondió ella después de un segundo.

Hayate soltó una risa incontrolable.

Fate coloco el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa y miro sus compañeros. "Lo siento, Verossa, parece que era una trampa."

"Pero no dijiste nada", dijo Arisa.

"Créanme, yo no tenía que". Fate sonrió. "Pienso que estaba esperando a alguien más. A alguien de sexo masculino".

Verossa cruzó los brazos. "Supongo que ella se mueve rápido. Y aquí yo pensaba que era el jugador ".

"Todo el mundo es un escenario..." contestó Fate.

* * *

"Dios como odio a Shakespeare."

"Eso salió de la nada", respondió Hayate, cuando el viejo ascensor se detuvo en el piso 12.

Cuando salieron al deteriorado pasillo que conducía al apartamento de la mamá de Nanoha. La pelirroja dejó salir un gruñido frustrado. "Lo siento, es que el maldito informe. Estuve despierta toda la noche, y todavía no terminó. Soy un asco escribiendo. "

"Mira el lado bueno, hoy vendí dos de tus fotografías y un boceto ".

Nanoha se iluminó con la noticia. "¿Sí?" Llamó a la puerta marcada con el número 122C. "¿Cuando pensabas decirme eso?"

Hayate se encogió de hombros. "iba a esperar" hasta la próxima vez que te enfadaras conmigo... pero pensé que este era un buen momento".

Antes de que Nanoha haya tenido la oportunidad de responder la puerta se abrió y Kyoya Kiyamoto retuvo a su hermanastra en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de permitirle zafarse.

"Llegó la fea!" anunció.

Recibió una palmada en el brazo. "Oh, no deberías hablar, Sr. Feo", Nanoha contrarresto en broma. Kyoya no era nada feo, y ella estaba segura de que él lo sabía. Han pasado unos meses desde que lo había visto por última vez, y cuando se volvió a abrazar Hayate, Nanoha tuvo la oportunidad de observar lo bien que se veía. Su pelo castaño oscuro era ligeramente más largo que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Se veía mas alto y fornido de lo que recordaba "¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?"

Kyoya le guiño un ojo. "Se incorporó de un salto". Flexionando el brazo como prueba.

Nanoha miró rápidamente a Hayate que estaba abanicándose. Ella se echo a reír.

Momoko Takamachi salió a mirarlos un segundo después. Se seco las manos sobre la falda mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "Mi hijita," Nanoha la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y, a continuación, se dirigió a saludar Hayate. Al terminar de saludarlas, dijo, "Shiro y Miyuki fueron a la tienda por algunos comestibles. Ellos vuelven en seguida". Se dirigieron a la sala de estar. "Ven, siéntate. Les traigo algo de beber. "

Nanoha se sentó como le dijeron y paso su vista por el apartamento. Era pequeño según todos los cánones. En la sala apenas entraba el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Pero era su hogar. Pinturas y fotos enmarcadas de Japón decoraban las paredes. Junto con máscaras de vejigantes, del pueblo natal de Shiro, Loiza. Nanoha nunca había estado en la isla, pero Shiro y Kyoya hablaban de ella todo el tiempo. Shiro y la madre de Nanoha se habían mudado a Nueva York al poco tiempo de casarse.

"¿Entonces, cómo esta el mundo del arte en estos días?"

Nanoha miró a Kyoya con sus curiosos ojos azules y se encogió de hombros. No quería decir que había llegado al final de un camino creativo. "Bien", dijo en lugar su y trató de convencerse a sí misma que no era mentira. Es casi demasiado fácil olvidar que no había hecho nada en semanas.

"He vendido algunas de sus cosas hoy en día mientras se encontraba en clase," se jactaba con orgullo Hayate. "Y mucha gente se detuvo a contemplar su arte."

"No hay dinero en el arte," anunció Momoko, que regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de jugo de naranja. "Pero nadie escucha a su madre."

Nanoha sonrió, aceptando una copa. "Yo te escucho mamá."

"¿Tu me escuchas?" Y su madre entrecerró los ojos. Colocó la bandeja y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Kyoya.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho a que te pongas algo agradable? No sé cómo Yunno sale contigo si te ves así todo el tiempo. "

Nanoha miró hacia abajo en sus pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura y holgada sudadera. "¿Qué tiene de malo esto?"

Momoko contestó con una mirada que la hacia entender que la pregunta, evidentemente, no necesitaba una respuesta.

"Estoy contenta de que tengas a Yunno para que cuide de ti, es todo lo que voy a decir. El Señor sabe que ese niño va por buen camino".

Kyoya se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Nanoha es capaz de cuidarse sola," dijo...

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo es," concordó Momoko. "Pero toda mujer necesita un hombre que cuide de ella en este mundo. Y viceversa." Kyoya dejó caer la mirada.

Nanoha apreciaba los esfuerzos de todos, ¿pero se daban cuenta que estaba sentada allí mismo, por tanto era innecesario que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera?

Era extraño como para sentirse como un concepto abstracto, moldeado de esta manera y por la fuerza gravitatoria de ideas opuestas.

Tal vez haya dicho algo que entonces, expresaron ideas que sólo se presentaron en los momentos de tranquilidad entre las palabras. Tal vez habría, si la puerta no se hubiese abierto.

Shiro Kiyamoto entró en el pequeño apartamento con una bolsa de hielo sobre su hombro y bolsas en sus manos. Una vieja, corta versión de Kyoya, su hijo compartía con Shiro el cabello oscuro y los ojos, pero carecía de la personalidad despreocupada de su hijo. Nanoha respetaba a su padrastro, lo amaba como a su papá, pero ella luchaba por entender su forma de pensar a veces.

Miyuki entró detrás de su padrastro, con varias bolsas de alimentos en una mano. Aunque cada vez le parecía más alta Nanoha la miró, la pubertad aún no había fijado su altura y

su conducta un poco torpe.

Kyoya se levanto inmediatamente a ayudarlos, y Shiro pasó sobre las cosas que traía a su hijo antes de que saludara a su hijastra.

"Bella", él la llamó, y se inclinó a besar la mejilla.

Nanoha sonrió.

"Hola, Hayate," dijo él, besando su mejilla también. "¿Cómo va el negocio de la venta de café?"

"Va de maravilla, Sr. K," respondió Hayate, sus ojos se iluminaron en la mención de café. "Se necesita una especial habilidad para preparar las cosas a la perfección".

"Debes estar muy orgullosa", dijo Shiro, en un tono que no sonaba sarcástico. Él saludó a su esposa con un picotazo en los labios y se sentó a su lado. "¿Se quedan las niñas para la cena?"

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo un montón de tareas, en realidad."

"No," dijo Hayate. "Me encanta la cocina de tu mamá."

Momoko sonrío con orgullo. "Hice pasteles".

"¿de Carne vacuna o de arroz?" Preguntó Nanoha rotundamente.

"Carne", Momoko respondió a la vez, "Eso es lo que Miyuki y tu padre comen".

Nanoha logró sofocar un suspiro. "Pero yo no como carne, mamá."

"Ay," Momoko gritó en un tono disgustado. "Este asunto absurdo de ser vegetariana tiene que acabar. ¿Qué es esta cosa de nada de carne? ¿Te estas revelando en contra de algo? "

"La crueldad con los animales, me imagino", Kyoya interpuso, reapareciendo de la cocina con Miyuki llevando las cosas.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Nanoha hecho un vistazo a Miyuki. ""Eh, Doña Zoquete. ¿De qué va la ropa de aspirante a pandillera?"

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante en respuesta y ajusto el negro pañuelo alrededor de su cabello castaño.

"¿Entonces, cuál es el gran anuncio?" Acercó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, encorvada hacia abajo y con aspecto aburrido.

Todo el mundo miraba expectante a Kyoya, recordando que era el motivo de la reunión familiar. Kyoya tomo asiento y paso una mirada a todos a la vez. Su humor de repente se torno negro, trago saliva "Um..."

"¿dejaste a alguna chica embarazada?" Miyuki adivino.

"No..." Kyoya bajo la mirada observando sus manos.

Nanoha miraba a su hermanastro con preocupación. Ella nunca había visto a Kyoya verse tan hosco. Preocupación y temor se elevaron a la vanguardia de sus emociones y luchó para imaginar lo que Kyoya podría tener que decir. "¿Te mudas?" No fue lo peor que podía imaginar, pero fue hasta allí.

Sin embargo, Kyoya sólo sacudió la cabeza.

Fue el turno de Hayate de adivinar: "¿vas a unirte al ejército?"

"¿Te vas a casar?"

"Soy gay", dijo Kyoya, levantando la mirada.

El cuarto se quedó mortalmente silencioso mientras cada miembro de la familia absorbía la información. La taza cayó de la mano de Momoko Takamachi, derramando el resto de su zumo por la alfombra marfileña. Y, como una bandera cayendo a la salida de una carrera, hubo un estallido de griterío.

Nanoha se hundió en el sofá, todavía no había podido reunir una respuesta, mientras que todos a su alrededor, su familia era un espiral fuera de control.

Miyuki salió en desbandada del apartamento, gritando "¡Maricón!" En su camino por el pasillo.

Shiro se puso de pie, y su voz se perdió en un mar de palabras que Nanoha no pudo descifrar.

Kyoya se levantó, imponiéndose frente a su padre, con la mandíbula.

Nanoha alarmada hecho un vistazo a su madre, con la esperanza de que abriera paso entre ellos y atajara las cosas antes de que se salieran de control. Pero su misma madre estaba fuera de sí misma, pérdida en sollozos y susurros de oraciones.

"Kyoya", dijo Nanoha en una voz que no era la suya.

Su hermanastro le hecho un vistazo con rapidez, a sus ojos en busca de algo... Nanoha no sabía cómo ayudarlo en ese momento, no sabía cómo hacer que las cosas mejorasen.

Como Shiro decía algo acerca de la moralidad, Kyoya parecía entender lo que estaba tratando de decir, incluso cuando ella misma no lo hacia. Se volteo a mirar a su padre, con los ojos llenos de ira y dolor, y luego salió rápidamente del apartamento.

"Maldita sea!" maldijo Shiro. Sin mirar a nadie en particular, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Un segundo después, tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Momoko también se puso de pie, alisando el largo de su falda. Se excusó y también se retiró por el vestíbulo.

Nanoha miraba la vacía sala de estar y se pregunto. ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder a su familia?

"Bueno," dijo Nanoha a Hayate, y casi olvidándose de que estaba allí, "se supone que iba a ser un buen día."

* * *

**EH! **qué tal? Como vieron las diferencias?

Cierto que hay cosas iguales pero casi todo el capítulo tuvo cosas diferentes, es más o menos una muestra de lo que podrían esperar... A mi punto de vista, los personajes son un pelín más maduros, esta vez estuvo un poco serio (creo) pero ya verán como se va desarrollando la historia ;)

Espero sus comentarios para saber si publico los sábados ;)

Hasta el jueves y saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **Me alegra MUCHO que les interesara esta versión, creo que empezaré a trabajar en otro capítulo para el Sábado ;)!

Contestando a una pregunta en especial de Lupis Suigintou... Si me quisiera ahorrar tiempo no estaría adaptando nada la verdad haha xD, pero considero que ambas versiones tienen lo suyo. Esta es más madura y más realista, pero la otra es más boba y soñadora. Ambas las disfruto mucho y creo que quería dejarles la opción de escoger entre las dos, al final ya veremos cuál les gusta más, espero igual que la disfrutes ;D

**Mil gracias** por su apoyo y sus comentarios, los encuentro sumamente gratificantes :D y, NanoFate24:no se vale comentar más de dos veces! jajaja :D (mentiras, me hiciste reír bastante)

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"Definitivamente no esta recto", decidió Fate. "¿Qué piensas?"

Arisa, que estaba a su lado, ladeo su cabeza a un lado, mientras contemplaba la pregunta por un tiempo largo. "No sé de que estás hablando."

"¿En serio?" Fate miró de nuevo la imagen enmarcada que colgaba sobre su cama. "Se ve un poco torcido para mí."

"Bueno, ¿Cómo quieres que lo cambie?"

"Izquierda. No, derecha. No. "Fate se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Tal vez esta bien".

"¿Significa esto que podemos detener tu obsesión por esto ahora?" Arisa alcanzo su bolsa. "No es que no sea bonita ni nada, porque lo es, pero he estado arrastrando a la maldita cosa por todas las tiendas de marcos de Los Ángeles, desde que regresamos, y honestamente, creo que el primer marco estaba perfectamente bien. Así mismo lo estaban los siguientes doce. Y la única cosa que no esta bien en esta sala es tu respuesta de la cubierta de la TV Guide. Así que es: ¿Estás afuera?, ¿estas adentro? La gente necesita saber".

Fate suspiró, pero asintió. "Estoy dentro"

"Bueno, pero eso significa que tendrás que reprogramar tu cena con..."Arisa hizo una pausa mientras ojeaba varias páginas de unos apuntes. "Andrea Jeffies".

Fate se dirigió a la puerta, acompañada de su asistente. En la mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo. "¿Quién diablos es Andrea Jeffies?"

"Ella es una directora", puntualizo Arisa. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de un papel en su película." Hizo una pausa. "Fate, tu hablaste con ella ayer. Me dijo que le dijiste que la agendara"

Fate recordó vagamente una conversación. Reflexionó sobre el nombre y continuó su descenso. "Bueno", dijo, por último, al recordar. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y miró a Arisa. "Llámala de vuelta y cancela la cita."

"Um, ¿está bien...?"

"Terminé el guión la otra anoche". Fate hizo un gesto demostrando desagrado.

"¿Tan mala es?"

"Permíteme decirlo de esta manera: Si." Siguió adelante, hacia la sala de estar. "Comenzó bien. Yo pensé: 'Oye, este podría ser un papel muy digno' , y luego los extranjeros vienen a la Tierra para procrear con la raza humana, y mi personaje es comido por una extraña planta / mono híbrida".

"No se hable más. Cena cancelada".

Fate suspiró y cayó rendida en su sofá de cuero. "Por qué no puedo solo establecerme algo... ¿es difícil el reto, sabes?"

"Bueno, si es difícil lo que estás buscando, aquí está algo: tu madrastra llamó para recordarte acerca de la obra de tu hermana mañana por la noche. Si no puedes hacer eso, al menos, tienes que ir después a la cena de las ocho, o - y cito - "que tu hermana nunca mas hablaría contigo".

"¿Se supone que es una amenaza?"

Arisa sonrió y se sentó al lado de la actriz. "deberías al menos ir a la cena. No deberías molestar demasiado a tu madrastra, porque entonces tengo que tratar con ella, y ambas sabemos que la odio. Sin ánimos ofender ".

"Nada. Tal vez solo voy a arrastrar conmigo a Verossa. Actúan al menos la mitad humanos cuando el esta presente. Presencia masculina es la palabra operativa". Fate capturo la extraña mirada en la cara de Arisa y con una ceja arqueada. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Arisa estaba mirando su pluma. "Nada." Ella tosió.

"Deberías llamar a Verossa. Él podría estar libre. Quiero decir, que no creo que no esté libre –"

"¿cómo sabes?" Acabo de decir, eh... ¿es que la señal de mi teléfono? Y oh, mierda, voy tarde para el yoga." Ella se fue, y se dirigió a la puerta frontal. "Llámame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa. El, eh... el marco luce muy bien." Abrió la puerta y luego la volvió a cerrar.

Fate se quedo congelada en el lugar donde estaba durante unos dos minutos antes de agarrar finalmente su teléfono. Verossa contesto en el segundo timbrazo. "Oye, soy yo", dijo.

"Sé que eres tu. Cuál es - oh espera, tengo otra llamada. Espera. "

Fate esperó pacientemente pero luego se impaciento. Estaba a punto de colgar y volver a llamar cuando él terminó la otra llamada.

"¿Um, Fate, puedo llamarte de vuelta?"

Fate frunció el ceño. "Claro..."escuchó el clic, y estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Verossa volvió en un gran apuro.

"¿Crees tú que ella lo sabe? Quiero decir, ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Es obvio? ¿Crees que es la razón por la que me está llamando? Mierda. Sabía que tenía que decirle. Va a enloquecer con eso. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?"

Fate se rasco la frente, tratando de juntar las piezas de este intrigante enigma.

"Arisa?" dijo Verossa. "¿Sigues ahí?"

Arisa y Verossa. Verossa y Arisa. Fate cerró sus ojos. ¡El astuto bastardo! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando? Ella comenzó a reír. "¡Oh! ustedes dos están tan jodidos".

"¿F-Fate?"

"Así que cediste".

"Uh..."

"¿Cuando pasó esto?"

"No es lo que piensas," dijo Verossa rápidamente. "No es que seamos... ya sabes, no estamos saliendo ni nada." Dijo la palabra "salir" como si fuera una enfermedad. "Es sólo sexo. Una vez. Bueno, dos veces. La tercera vez no cuenta realmente".

"Ah-huh."

"Y nos íbamos a ver una película mañana por la noche, pero eso es todo."

"Mmhmm".

"Y te lo íbamos a decir muy pronto. Es sólo... es sólo la forma en que ocurrió, y no estábamos seguros de qué decirte, ya sabes, es nada. "

"Nada", repitió Fate, divertida. "Por supuesto".

Verossa respiro profundamente. "¿Estás ebria?"

"Sí, totalmente ebria", respondió Fate, sonriendo. "¿Por lo tanto, cuando es que ocurrió esta nada?"

"Nueva York. La última noche que estábamos allí. Los dos habíamos bebido demasiado y..."

"¿Y luego no pasó nada?"

"Correcto".

"Sabía que le gustabas", dijo Fate. "Yo sólo no tenía ni idea de que a ti también te gustaba ella."

"Ni yo", admitió Verossa. "sabes, es causa de la cosa gay esta".

Fate frunció el ceño. "Qué cosa gay?"

"Arisa"

"Arisa es gay?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Pensé que lo sabías? Quiero decir que a ella le gusta hacer el amor con y - estoy diciendo demasiado. Yo estoy. Tengo que cortar antes de que ella me mate. La cosa gay no. No hay cosa gay, excepto la mía. Soy muy, muy gay".

"¿Verossa, de qué diablos estás hablando? Arisa no es gay. "

"Así es". Espera un momento. "Ella es bi. Pero si le dices que te dije, te juro por Dios, yo... yo... bueno voy a estar realmente molesto durante mucho tiempo".

Fate froto su sien con su mano libre. Esta era demasiada información para procesar en una conversación telefónica. "Muy bien. Mira, a mi realmente no me importa que tu y Arisa estén saliendo "

"¡No estamos saliendo!"

"Bien, eso de que Arisa y tu no son nada o lo que sea, pero por favor, por favor, no rompas su corazón y no hagas que me odie yo realmente la necesito como mi asistente."

"Hablas como una verdadera romántica."

"Verossa, hablo en serio."

"Como yo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te consiga una cita? Conozco a alguien. Muy discreta. "

"voy a colgar".

"Simplemente no le digas a ella acerca de la cosa g..."

Verossa dejo de hablar como Fate despego el teléfono de su oído. Un segundo después, colgó. Quedo mirando el dispositivo en su mano, pero sin mirarlo realmente. Verossa y Arisa. Y Arisa era bi. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada Arisa? Por otra parte, no era como si Fate y Arisa hubieran sido las mejores amigas ni nada, pero aún así. Por otra parte, tampoco era como si Fate hubiese sido especialmente comunicativa con sus asuntos personales.

Ella continuo observando ciegamente el auricular por un largo segundo y, a continuación, lo puso de nuevo sobre su base. Una vez que había terminado su tarea fue de regreso a su habitación.

_No es correcto,_ pensó Fate, hecho un vistazo a la imagen, y avanzo lentamente hasta a la cama. "Pero entonces, es probablemente el apropiado", dijo, a nadie y nada en particular. Suspiró y alcanzó el libro que estaba en su mesita de luz.

La tarjeta cayó en la cama de algún lugar de entre las páginas del libro, y Fate bajo su mirada hacia la forma blanca rectangular apoyada en su sábana azul marino. El nombre de Nanoha Takamachi resaltaba escrito en negrita.

Bajo el nombre: una dirección de correo electrónico.

Vaciló brevemente, puso el libro sobre la mesita de luz. Cogió la tarjeta y se quedo mirándola. No sabía por qué había guardado la tarjeta, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver el nombre de la artista que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Fate pasó minutos contemplando la ridícula idea de escribirle un correo electrónico a una perfecta extraña. ¿Y Por qué no? ¿Sin duda un artista que quiere ser felicitado por su trabajo? miró la computadora en su escritorio y volvió su mirada a la tarjeta. ¿Que podría decirle ella?

Momentos más tarde, impulsada por identificar los medios, se sentó en su escritorio y tecleo una clave aleatoria, dando vida a su portátil. Una foto de una puesta de sol le devolvía la mirada, y trasladó el cursor en la pantalla hasta que abrió su navegador. ¿No podía enviar un correo como ella misma, podría? No, decidió, hasta crear una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico.

Escribió el nombre de Fae Harlaown, optando por su nombre de nacimiento. Registro completado, reabrió la pantalla de correo electrónico, escribió la dirección de correo escrito en la tarjeta, escribió "Tu Arte" en la línea de asunto, y se sentó de nuevo.

Después de un minuto, comenzó a escribir:

**Srta. Takamachi, **

No estoy segura si usted está acostumbrada a recibir correos electrónicos de extraños o no, pero no podía dejar de escribirle para decirle que me encanta la obra de arte que he adquirido la semana pasada. Yo no soy un gran crítico de arte, y no pretendo saber mucho acerca de ello. Sin embargo, cuando vi su dibujo, me corto la respiración. Y puesto que pocas cosas en la vida tienen ese efecto en mí, me imaginé que lo menos que podía hacer era dárselo a conocer.

Yo no resido en Nueva York, pero si volviese a ir, me preguntaba: ¿tiene usted su trabajo en exhibición en alguna galería? ¿O debería simplemente tomar mis posibilidades en el Central Park de nuevo?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Atentamente,

Fae Harlaown

Fate leyó nuevamente sus palabras, y tuvo la sensación de sonar como una verdadera idiota.

Miro el parpadeante cursor sobre el botón 'Enviar', mientras que en su mente registró un millar de diferentes razones por las que era una mala e idiota idea, algo que podría lamentar veinte minutos después, algo que probablemente la acecharía en la madrugada, mientras se arrojaba en la cama, pensando, Por queeeeeeeee, no debí enviarlo.

Y, sin embargo, hizo clic de todos modos.

E-mail enviado.

* * *

Nanoha tenía seis años de edad el día que su padre se fue. Ella se había sentado en los escalones del frente de su pequeña casa en Queens, mirando a su hermana desde el otro lado de la calle, tirar una pelota de fútbol ida y vuelta. Recordaba que, aquel día unos vecinos habían tirado a su hermana en un charco de agua sobrante de una larga semana de lluvia. Ella había gritado y tirado golpes al piso, hasta que su madre vino corriendo de la casa agitando un cinturón de cuero en una mano. Los niños entonces corrieron en direcciones opuestas, fue genial como lo recordaba.

Nanoha había visto a su madre enrollar el cinturón alrededor de su mano (de manera que Nanoha se imagino que era un caracol) y volver a la casa. Aun sin tener nada que ver, Nanoha se vio obligada a escuchar. Detrás de ella, en el interior de la puerta de su propia casa, su hermana lloraba, y su madre y su padre gritaban. Entonces, sin previo aviso, todo se detuvo.

En el repentino silencio, el pantallazo de la puerta sonaba más fuerte que de costumbre. Los pasos de su padre fueron ahogados por el doloroso chillido de la puerta oscilando a cerrarse. El iba caminando pero se dio vuelta con el último paso. "Lo siento, Nanoha", dijo, antes de seguir caminando.

Desde entonces, su única comunicación con su padre había sido a través de cartas, ocasionales correos electrónicos, y en los controles que enviaba cada mes. Era fiel a su contribución financiera como él nunca podría estar en su matrimonio con su madre. Ella nunca podría odiar a su padre, Nanoha lo sabía, pero todavía no lo había perdonado.

Catorce años no es suficiente para reparar ese tipo de herida. Tal vez no quería aceptarlo durante esta vida.

Su último e-mail parpadeaba en la pantalla de su monitor, y Nanoha leyó sin responder. ¿Estaba ella bien? Seguro. ¿Había recibido su último cheque? Sí. ¿Qué había nuevo?

Bueno, entre otras cosas que mi hermanastro es gay, no mucho.

"Te ves feliz esta noche." Hayate caminó en la habitación donde estaba metida Nanoha y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. "¿Tarea"?

"Padre".

"Ah". Hayate asintió, y abrió la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano. Después de un largo sorbo, pregunto, "¿Hay alguna novedad de tu familia acerca de ya sabes- admitir que es, ya sabes qué?"

Nanoha suspiró, y colocó la computadora portátil junto a ella en la cama e inclinada hacia adelante. "Estoy bastante segura de que han pasado a la completa negación en este momento. Mamá llamo antes y ni siquiera lo mencionó. Es como si nunca hubiera sucedido".

"¿Entonces, qué? ¿Sólo van a pretender que es normal?"

"Realmente no sé."

"¿No has hablado con Kyoya aún?"

"No. Sinceramente, no tengo idea de qué decirle. "

"Estoy segura de que a él no le importa lo que digas, siempre y cuando sepa que lo apoyas. Hayate sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿lo apoyas, no?"

Nanoha miro seriamente a su mejor amiga. "¡Claro que sí! Es sólo... es Kyoya, ¿sabes? Kyoya. Tenia una imagen de él... sabes... "

"Teniendo en cuenta eso de-"

"Aaargh! Nanoha cubrió sus orejas estaba segura de que no era eso lo que quería decir. "Eso no es realmente lo que quise decir. Yo simplemente no me imaginaba que él, sea gay... El es mi geek hermanastro, solo Kyoya,-"

"Muy sexy..."

"Hermanastro".

"¿Por qué siempre los sexys son gays? ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir la raza humana si sólo la gente es fea, sabes? "haciendo una pausa. "La presente compañía excluida, por supuesto."

"Gracias por eso".

"Estoy diciendo, va a llegar un momento en que nadie va a querer dormir con los demás porque todo el mundo es demasiado feo."

"Mmm, no estoy segura acerca de eso. A veces, las personas realmente feas tienen niños que se ven realmente bien".

Hayate la miró incrédula. "¿Como quién?"

"¡Yo no sé! Gente".

Hayate se encogió de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. "Ah bueno, no es como si todas las personas homosexuales no tuviesen hijos en estos días de todos modos." Ella se iluminó. "¿Oye, crees que Kyoya quisiera que dé a luz a sus hijos?"

"Bueno, esta conversación está empezando a sonar rara."

"Increíble, me pregunto si tiene novio."

Nanoha pensó. "¿Tú crees? Hm. Me pregunto con qué clase de hombre saldría Kyoya".

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo."

"Lo llamo mañana", decidió Nanoha.

"O simplemente déjate caer sin previo aviso por lo que no tendrá tiempo para ocultar a su Amante. ¡Oh! Amantes ¿Crees Kyoya esta metido en orgías? Él se ve del tipo pervertido. "

"Y de nuevo con el escalofriante lugar."

"Lo siento. Oh, hablando de escalofriante, ¿dónde va Yunno esta noche? "

"Práctica de debate en equipo."

"Ugh, pobre". Hayate hizo una cara. "¿Así que cuando lo dejaras?"

Nanoha suspiró, hundió su cabeza en la almohada detrás de ella. "¿Realmente tenemos que tener esta conversación de nuevo?"

"Sí, porque tengo chicos sexys en fila esperando la oportunidad de una cita, y no van a esperar para siempre. Despierta y huele la testosterona".

Nanoha sonrió. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a saltar ante la oportunidad de una cita con ninguno de estos tipos?"

"¡Ah!, ¿holaaa?, ¿mencioné la parte de sexy? En primer lugar, esta John. Entrena en el equipo de natación olímpico. Nadador, Nanoha. "

"Estoy familiarizada con la palabra..."

"Entonces yo espero que estés también familiarizada con los los cuerpos sexys de los nadadores. Luego está Chris. Él no es un nadador, pero todavía sexy en ese tipo de rock-and-roll. Además, cómo sería si te llamara un lindo tipo llamado chris? "

"No iría con el en nada en lo absoluto".

"Bien. Por último, y he guardado lo mejor para el final, esta Chrono. El tiene los más hermosos ojos azules que veras en tu vida, y además es artista. "

A pesar de sí misma, Nanoha estaba intrigada. "¿Qué tipo de artista?"

"Es escultor", dijo Hayate, y era evidente que estaba satisfecha consigo misma. "Él incluso va a la Universidad de Nueva York, que es donde tu vas."

"¿En serio?" Nanoha no recordaba notar a cualquier magnífico escultor de ojos azules en la escuela. "No creo que lo haya visto."

"Bueno, él te ha visto sin duda."

"¿Y como sabes tu esto?"

"Yo sé muchas cosas, Nanoha. Soy como el Oráculo de la Aldea." Hizo una pausa. "¿Así que si no estás interesada en el nadador, lo puedo tener?"

Nanoha se rió. "Puedes tener a los tres."

"Mmm", consideró. "¿Crees que podrías convencer a Kyoya que se sume?"

"Creo que vomitare".

Hayate se rió y se levantó. "Voy a dejarte con tu Chat, o lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpa. TV llamadas. ¿Quizás te unas a mí más tarde? Creo que hay una muy mala la película de vampiros. "

"Cuenta conmigo. Permíteme que termine con mi correo electrónico. Tengo que escribir al profesor Satanás y pedir una prórroga para ese maldito informe de Shakespeare. "

"¿Aún no has terminado?"

Nanoha suspiró. "¿Crees que tener un hermano saliendo del armario cuenta como una emergencia de familia?"

"No en la ciudad de Nueva York." Hayate rió y camino hacia la puerta.

Una vez sola, Nanoha recogió el portátil y se concentro de nuevo en la pantalla. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escribir de nuevo a su padre. No tenía idea de qué excusa iba a dar a su profesor. Y no tenía idea de quién rayos era Fae Harlaown. Frunció el ceño, hizo clic sobre el misterioso correo electrónico titulado "Tu Arte".

Después de leerlo varias veces, la emoción comenzó a eclipsar su confusión inicial y su incredulidad. _Wow_, fue todo lo que podía pensar, y le tomó algo de tiempo para hacer clic en Responder.

**Estimada Srta. Harlaown,**

Nanoha hizo una pausa después de eso, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese escribir y que no sonase idiota.

Gracias, estoy tan contenta ¿Así qué? ¿Piensa que soy una buena artista? ¿Le gustaba la obra que compró? No puedo decir eso. Suprimió su respuesta inicial y trató de nuevo.

Gracias por ser tan amable de escribirme. Puedo decir honestamente que nadie ha hecho esto antes. _Dios, sueno tan perdedora_. ¿Por qué no acabo de poner 'queeee' en la línea de asunto y veo que hacer con eso?

Respiro profundo y lo dejo lentamente.

Si a usted no le importa me puede decir, ¿cual fue la pieza que compro? No puedo dejar de ser curiosa, ya que esta es la primera vez que alguien me ha escrito acerca de mi arte.

Actualmente no tengo mi trabajo en ninguna galería, aunque tal vez algún día, si tengo suerte. Mientras, puede encontrarme en el Central Park en caso de que vuelva alguna vez a Nueva York.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por escribirme. No puedo expresar lo maravilloso que se sintió leer su correo electrónico.

Atentamente,

Nanoha Takamachi

Después de ejecutar el corrector ortográfico en tres ocasiones, finalmente tecleo enviar.

* * *

Fate suspiró sin dejar de mirar el libro que estaba leyendo. "Eres mi sol".

"¿Es esa forma de saludar a tu mejor amigo? Han pasado al menos dos horas desde nuestra última conversación. ¿No me has extrañado? "

"No voy siquiera a preguntar cómo has entrado a mi casa."

"Arisa me dejo entrar. Ella tiene las llaves. "Verossa tiro del sillón más cercano y se sentó. Miró a su alrededor la zona de la piscina por un minuto antes de continuar. "He intentado con el timbre, pero creo que no lo oíste."

"He oído que," dijo Fate mordazmente.

"¿Así acabas de ignorarme? Pensé que quizás te habías caído y no podías levantarte. He venido a rescatarte de una muerte segura ".

"¿O quizás yo estaba fuera?"

Verossa dejo salir una larga risa. "Claro".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Eso quiere decir que yo estaba con Arisa. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que constituimos todo tu círculo social, las probabilidades son que estabas en casa". Él señalo el libro. "Leyendo".

"Me molesta eso."

"Porque es verdad..."

"No lo es. Hay un millón de lugares donde podría estar en este momento, y un centenar de personas con quienes podría estar."

"Y, sin embargo, estas aquí con tu libro."

"Es un buen libro."

"Qué me lleva a mi punto original".

"¿Cuál es?"

"Que si no estás o conmigo o con Arisa, estás sola".

Fate suspiró. ¿Cuál era el punto de discutir sabiendo que tenía razón? "¿Hablando de estar sola, podría volver a eso?"

"Bien, bien... la próxima vez que no respondas a tu puerta voy a dejar que te encuentren allí, toda desnuda -"

"¿Desnuda?"

"Me imaginé que estabas desnuda".

Fate sacudió la cabeza y puso un marcador en su libro. "¿Tu novia sabe que me imaginas desnuda?"

"En primer lugar, ella no es mi novia. Y en segundo lugar, no he dicho que te imagino desnuda, sólo que estabas desnuda. "

Fate lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, si te imaginé desnuda, pero en mi defensa te imagino mucho menos ahora que con la frecuencia en que lo hacia cuando nos conocimos. Además, el bikini que estás usando ahora mismo no deja mucho a la imaginación de todos modos, por lo que - "

"Bueno, simplemente deja de hablar. ¿Qué paso que es tan importante para que vengas aquí a interrumpir mi descanso?"

"¿Cómo puedo hablar si me haces una pregunta? ¿Quieres que responda con el golpeteo de mis pestañas en código Morse? "

"¿Recuérdame nuevamente por qué somos amigos?"

"¿Es eso lo que somos?" Él sonrió, pero luego se puso serio. "La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo importante... y tienes que prometer no perder los estribos. No estas con el SPM por casualidad, ¿verdad? "

"Si lo estuviera, probablemente estarías muerto ahora mismo."

"Excelente." Verossa rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza nerviosamente. "¿Cuánto confías tu en Arisa?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Lo que acabo de decir," dijo Verossa lentamente ", ¿la consideras tu amiga? Ya sabes, el tipo de amiga que podrías, no sé, ¿en quien confiar? "

"¿Por qué?"

Verossa tosió. "Bueno..."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" exigió Fate.

"¡Nada!" Dijo Verossa rápidamente. "Lo juro. No he le dicho nada. Es simplemente... "

"¿Sí...?"

"Sólo pienso... que tal vez deberías. Ya sabes, decirle a ella ".

"¿Decirle que, Verossa?" Lo miro fijamente.

"Sabes qué".

Fate frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué? No es asunto suyo. "

"Yo lo sé, es sólo que... bueno, a ver..."

"¿Si?"

"Ella piensa que tal vez..."

"Sólo escupe de una vez, ¡Verossa!"

"Muy bien. Muy bien. "Verossa respiro profundamente. "Mira, se le ha metido en la cabeza que tienes sentimientos hacia mí, y quiere romper conmigo porque piensa que en cualquier momento vas a admitir que estás enamorada de mí, y yo voy a venir corriendo junto a ti. Ella también enloqueció con que vas a despedirla por celos. "

Fate encontró ese pensamiento tan ridículo que comenzó a reír. "Eso es una locura", dijo.

"Desde tu perspectiva, tal vez, por lo que creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad. No es como si ella no va a entender. Y quiero decir, realmente, me preocupa. Y lo segundo es que si sabe que eres gay creo que me va a mandar al vertedero por ti. Él frunció el ceño. "¿No estás interesada en ella, verdad?"

"No seas ridículo, Verossa". Fate suspiró, frotando su sien.

"Tal vez te ayudará decirle a alguien que realmente entiende, de todos modos. ¿Soy el único a quien se lo has dicho y que diablos se yo sobre eso? "

Fate suspiró, no deseaba entrar en este tema de conversación. Todo lo que había querido era un día en el sol, tal vez un baño en la piscina, o un paseo por el océano. Se aseguró de mantener los pensamientos de su sexualidad lejos de su mente tan consciente como humanamente sea posible.

"Solo porque no quieras hablar de ello no significa que va a desaparecer", dijo Verossa suavemente. "Por mucho que en el fondo esperases que así fuese". Él sonrió tristemente.

"Tengo que decir que no vas a cambiar. Quiero decir, si pudiste resistir a mis encantos todos estos años... "

Fate lo miro.

"Algún día vas a conocer a alguien que realmente te guste y vas a tener que enfrentar las cosas".

"Quizá, pero yo prefiero que el tiempo no sea ahora." Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando más allá del borde de fuga de la piscina más allá del océano. "No es que no confíe en Arisa", dijo, volteando a mirar a su mejor amigo.

"Sólo no estoy lista para que nadie más lo sepa. Primero, es Arisa, y entonces es otra persona, y después alguien más, y... "Miró fuera de nuevo. "No puedo compartir mucho de mí misma, Verossa. Mi vida no es mía. No puedo controlar la mitad de las cosas que dicen sobre mí en la prensa. No puedo controlar las imágenes que ponen de mí en la Internet, o los rumores que se propagan. Pero esto, siento, por ahora, que esto puedo controlarlo, porque nadie nunca va a adivinarlo. Y si ellos no pueden adivinarlo, luego no pueden hacerme daño con eso"

"No se puede mantener esto siempre, Fate."

"¿Es tu objetivo deprimirme hoy? Si es así, felicitaciones."

"Gracias, lo intento. Si bien estoy en un rollo con eso, la otra cosa que vine a decirte hoy, Fate, es que voy a tener que romper contigo. "

Fate sonrió. "Tremenda sorpresa".

"No es que no haya sido divertido ser tu novio", añadió Verossa. "Pero, siento decírtelo, eres mala en la cama."

"Si se lo dices a la prensa, te mato," dijo Fate con una risa. "Tengo una reputación que mantener."

"Estoy seguro de que el tabloide número uno de chica sexy no tendrá problemas para sustituirme."

"Nadie puede sustituirlo nunca, Sr. Acous, y la razón es que nunca tendré una cita con otro hombre mientras viva".

"Bien. Sin embargo, acerca de Arisa... "

Fate quedo mirando a su amigo durante un largo momento. Por último, sonrió. "Ella te tiene seriamente sometido."

"No".

"Fate, soy totalmente insometible. Soy impermeable a ¡Oh! Hola, Arisa. "

"¿Impermeable para qué?" Preguntó Arisa. Deslizo la puerta cerrada de vidrio y luego entro a la casa caminando.

"Impermeable a la acidez del daño", Verossa siguió sin problemas. "Y otro nivel, voy a tener un arma que puede congelar hasta diez chicos malos a la vez."

"Ah, no es ese estúpido juego de vídeo de nuevo." Arisa hizo una cara. "Fate, recogí la ropa seca y la puse en el armario -"

"Justo cuando las cosas le gustaban a Fate," dijo Verossa.

Tanto Arisa y Fate se dirigieron a él. Fate resplandeció mientras Arisa sólo parecía confundida.

Verossa se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Fate es muy organizada. A ella le gustan las cosas en su justo lugar ".

"Bueno, lo que sea," dijo Arisa, volviéndose a Fate.

"Tu agente envío por fax una copia de un nuevo guión que quería que vieras. También dijo que lo llames. "

"Gracias, Arisa."

Arisa y Verossa intercambiaron una extraña mirada que Fate no entendía, pero que pronto Verossa alcanzo a decir: "Eh, voy a estar dentro. Tengo que... eh...archivar mi correo. Nos vemos. "

Fate lo miro ir para luego volver a mirar a Arisa, que estaba ahora sentada en el sillón que Verossa había ocupado.

"Sé que sabes que Verossa y yo..." Ella agitó sus manos como si demostrara el resto de la frase. "Y sé que ustedes han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y si crees que Verossa y yo... ya sabes... interferiría con que sea tu asistente, o incluso tu amiga..., entonces..."

"Arisa", dijo Fate: "A mi realmente no me importa que estés durmiendo con Verossa. Realmente no importa si ustedes comenzaron a salir juntos, o lo hagan partir de ahora si se casan, tienen hijos, y todo lo que el venga. Realmente. En la medida en que tu relación con él no afectara tu trabajo, entonces no tengo ningún problema con eso. "

"Bien, bien. Realmente no quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerte sentir incómoda. Sé que te preocupas por él "

"Como un amigo," interrumpido Fate rápidamente.

"Sí," Arisa sonrió, aunque Fate podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

"Arisa", Fate comenzó vacilante. "La verdad es..."

"Mira, Fate, entiendo, de verdad. Sé que por alguna razón no deseas salir "oficialmente" con el, pero sé que es cuestión de tiempo antes de –"

"Soy gay", dijo Fate, interrumpiendo el resto del monólogo de Arisa. Ella dejo las palabras colgadas en el aire.

"Tu...tu...tu eres..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Bien," Arisa tosió. "Bien. Yo... um... ¿Eres... quiero decir... de verdad? "

"En serio... de verdad".

"¿Y esto es... esto es nuevo?"

"Bueno, yo ya lo sabía cuando tenía quince, y ahora tengo veinticinco así que... supongo que depende de lo que entendamos por "nuevo"

Arisa abrió enormemente los ojos. "¿Quince?"

A Fate le había hecho gracia la reacción de Arisa si ella no hubiese estado tan petrificada al mismo tiempo. Lo había soltado sin haberlo planeado. Casi de la misma manera que se lo había dicho a Verossa el día en que había tratado de besarla. Tal vez era la forma más sencilla de hacerlo, como arrancando una curita.

"Lo siento, Fate, creo que mi cerebro ha hecho cortocircuito o algo así. Sinceramente, no tenía idea. Uno pensaría que mi Gaydar sería un poco mayor, teniendo en cuenta... "Ella se mordió su labio inferior, pero optó por no continuar.

"Verossa es la única persona que sabe", dijo Fate. "Y es que... no es algo que yo piense activamente o deseo discutir ni nada. Sólo quería que supieras que no creo que me encuentre atraída en algún modo de Verossa. "

"Oh. ¿Es por eso que quería hablar contigo? Quería convencerte de que me digas... "

"Fue más que una sugerencia", dijo Fate. "Yo no te lo habría dicho si no confiara en ti, Arisa. Es evidente que no quiero salir".

Arisa miró a Fate durante mucho tiempo. "Gracias por confiar en mí", dijo finalmente. "Realmente, Fate, yo... Yo siempre he querido ser algo más que tu amiga-" Sus

ojos se ensancharon, y ella rápidamente dijo, "¡Asistente! Algo más que tu asistente. "

Fate sonrió.

"Siento, que no salga bien en absoluto." Arisa se sonrojo, y se puso claramente nerviosa por su resbalón en marcha.

"Acabo de decir, que yo siempre he querido ser tu amiga, y yo realmente aprecio la confianza en esto." Ella frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy un poco sorprendida."

Fate no sabía qué decir, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Así que... así que, hay alguien que...?"

"No", dijo Fate. "Nadie en absoluto."

"Bueno..." Arisa asintió y siguió mordiendo su labio inferior. "Porque yo sé de algunas niñas-"

"Arisa..."

"Ellas son muy discretas".

"Por favor, no me hagas hacerte daño."

Arisa sonrió. "Muy bien. Bueno, creo que voy a dejar que sigas con tu libro. "Ella se puso de pie. "Me estoy yendo con Verossa a comprar su nuevo controlador de Xbox. Con su

caída accidental en el baño. "Ella mantuvo sus manos. "No preguntes".

"No lo haré". Fate vio desaparecer a su asistente en la casa y suspiró para sí misma. Bueno, eso no fue tan duro...

* * *

Fate se detuvo en la puerta para observar la imagen enmarcada que estaba sobre su cama. Todo el día, ella se había preguntado acerca del correo electrónico que había enviado. ¿La artista lo habrá recibido? ¿Lo había leído? ¿Había escrito de nuevo? Las preguntas de si habría leído se repitieron una y otra vez, mientras su mirada acababa en el océano, mientras hablaba al teléfono. Tantas veces se dijo a sí misma que dejaría de correr hasta su habitación para comprobar si había una respuesta. Se había frenado simplemente por obstinación, con la convicción de que la bandeja de entrada se encontraba vacía, por temor a que se decepcionase si así fuera.

Cruzó la habitación, lanzando en su cama la copia del guión que le habían enviado por fax, pasando de el. Tenía previsto leerlo antes de ir a dormir. Pero, en primer lugar, había algunas persistentes preguntas antes que el resto.

El equipo zumbaba a la vida y Fate esperaba pacientemente para que arranque. Se echo hacia atrás sobre la silla, y con su mente en otra parte. Pensó en su anterior confesión a Arisa, y se preguntó qué repercusiones tendría en sus relaciones de trabajo. Ella había tomado la decisión correcta, en decirle a su asistente, lo sabia, pero se preguntaba, ¿quién sería el próximo? ¿A cuánta gente iba a decírselo antes de convertirse en conocimiento público?

Sabía que probablemente el mundo entero lo averiguaría en algún momento, pero por ahora, prefería con beneplácito la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de la percepción errónea de los demás. Para que los medios de comunicación se frustrasen con rumores y suposiciones. Podía vivir con mentiras sobre mentiras. Era la burla de la verdad que ella tenia que sufrir. Se encontraba rodeada de la verdad que no sabía si podía manejar.

La imagen de su escritorio apareció mirándola con impaciencia, y se inclinó hacia adelante para mover el ratón alrededor. Con un mínimo de vacilación, abrió la cuenta de correo electrónico que había creado con el único propósito de comunicarse con una completa extraña. Incluso ahora, una semana más tarde, se sentía incómoda. ¿Por qué escribirle a una artista de Nueva York, a quien nunca había visto? ¿Qué pasaba con la obra de arte en su pared que le dio ganas de profundizar, de llevar tan lejos su atención?

El navegador cargaba la página, y tomó a Fate un segundo más de lo necesario observar el "1" al lado de "correo nuevo". _Me escribió de vuelta_, Fate pensaba sorprendida, no desperdicio tiempo en abrir el mensaje.

Cuando termino de leer, todavía sin moverse, pregunto si debía o no volver a escribir. Sería grosero no hacerlo, decidió.

**Estimada Sra. Takamachi,**

La obra que he comprado era un dibujo a carboncillo titulado "Sombras". Creo que se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista. Me encanta la manera en que la figura está fuera del círculo de personas, mientras que su sombra está dentro de ella. No estoy segura de lo que se entiende por ella, ya que, como he dicho antes, soy apenas una conocedora de arte, pero no pude evitar sentir a lo que podría referirse a esa imagen. Era esa sensación de ser observado, pero no visto.

Espero que no la haya ofendido si su intención con la pieza es algo completamente diferente: el parto, por ejemplo. Me siento muy tonta si ese fuera el caso. Me pareció increíble ser tocada por alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Me temo que hasta el día de hoy, solo me había visto afectada por las películas.

De todos modos, yo quería que sepa, sólo en caso de que alguna vez se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, para mí, una extraña en la costa occidental, ciertamente lo vale.

Todo lo mejor,

Fae

PS: Harlaown es mi apellido, pero si alguna me escribe de nuevo, no dude en llamarme Fae.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo el día que Nanoha decidió visitar a su hermanastro, y estuvo a punto de aplazarlo para otro día. Se situó a la entrada de su apartamento, con un paraguas sobre su cabeza, mirando como los baches en la carretera se llenaban de agua sucia. Había considerado dar vuelta atrás, ponerse su pijama y pasar el día asegurándose de que por las ventanas de su dormitorio no se fugase agua. Entonces recordó la cara de Kyoya el día en que se había confesado en el apartamento de sus padres, y sabía que no podía esperar otro día para hablar con él. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Durante el viaje a Queens, había esbozado al hombre sin hogar durmiendo estirado en los asientos delante de ella. En su camino fuera del tren, escondió un paquete de galletas bajo el brazo, se sintió triste de no haber tenido nada más para darle.

El viento fue aumentando en su camino al edificio de Kyoya, haciendo obsoleto su paraguas. Tratando de distraerse a sí misma de la lluvia, trató de pensar en qué decirle a Kyoya una vez que llegaba a donde iba. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir más allá de, "Lo siento."

La posibilidad de que podría incluso no estar en casa no paso por su mente hasta que estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

Podría haber llamado, Nanoha lo sabía. Podría haber llamado y hecho todo esto por teléfono. Podría haberse salvado a sí misma del viaje a Queens, salvarse a sí misma de la vergüenza de hacer frente a su hermanastro casi dos semanas después de su anuncio, pero le debía más que una conversación telefónica. Le debía, al menos, un abrazo.

Una mujer con tres de sus hijos fueron saliendo de la construcción cuando Nanoha se acercó, y uno de los niños fue lo suficientemente bueno para mantener la puerta abierta a fin de que Nanoha pudiera escabullirse. Agradeció al muchacho con una sonrisa, y expresó su agradecimiento a la madre, que parecía más irritada que satisfecha por la valentía de su hijo. Nanoha culpo al tiempo.

El paraguas iba dejando un rastro de gotas de lluvia en el piso mientras se dirigía hacia adentro. Se formó un charco frente a sus pies mientras esperaba frente al apartamento de Kyoya, mirando nerviosamente a los torcidos negros números en la puerta pintada de color blanco. Podía escuchar la música proveniente del otro lado.

Después de un momento, Nanoha golpeó.

La música se hacia más fuerte a medida que la puerta se abría, y Nanoha miraba estúpidamente a los ojos azules que la observaban atrás de ella. "Sí," dijo un chico que Nanoha no reconoció.

"Hola, lo siento, estoy buscando a Kyoya Kiyamoto." dijo, preguntando por si había llegado de alguna manera a la puerta equivocada, o si Kyoya se había trasladado sin decírselo a nadie.

"¿Y tu eres...?"

"Nanoha Takamachi", dijo. "yo-"

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" dio un gritó, aumentando el tono de su voz y su comportamiento cambio a la de una agradable sorpresa. "¿Eres Nanoha? ¿Esa Nanoha? "Él dejo la puerta abierta y paso la vista a Nanoha de arriba y abajo. Cariño "Estás incluso más sexy que en tus fotos". Sonrió y extendió su mano. "Soy Vice".

Nanoha estaba segura de que faltaba algo, pero le estrecho la mano de todos modos.

"Sé que no tienes idea de quien soy", dijo. "Pero yo sé todo sobre ti. Entra, "Kyoya no está aquí ahora mismo, pero te invito a espéralo. Estás empapada. ¿Quieres una toalla o algo?"

Desapareció en un cuarto, y la música se detuvo abruptamente.

"Ah, no, gracias. Estoy bien ", dijo Nanoha cuando apareció Vice y dijo. "¿Quieres café? ¿Té?" Vice se trasladó hacia la cocina, que estaba inmediatamente a la izquierda de la entrada. Acerco un taburete junto al mostrador, e invito a Nanoha a tomar asiento. "Él va a estar tan feliz de verte. Ha estado todo deprimido desde que le salió a tu familia, y he estado diciéndole, "Cariño, tienes que darles tiempo. Ellos van a venir, y aquí estás, para probarlo". Él arqueo una ceja, con una mirada confusa. "¿Dijiste café?"

"Um, seguro," dijo Nanoha. Dejo su paraguas y su bolsa de mensajero en el piso al lado de la puerta, y entro a la cocina para sentarse.

"Así que estás probablemente preguntándote, '¿Quién es este hombre magnífico con cabello fabuloso que habla a una milla por minuto y se mueve por el apartamento de mi hermano como si fuera suyo', ¿verdad?, No esperes por tu respuesta" dijo antes de continuar. "Yo, mi querida Nanoha, soy el pequeño y sucio secreto de tu hermano. O como le gusta que me llamen en los foros públicos, su compañero de habitación".

Nanoha parpadeo sorprendida. "Así que tu eres su... su..."

"Sí, su pareja." Vice sonrío. "Y estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerte. Habla de ti todo el tiempo".

Nanoha se sintió triste al instante. ¿Por qué no le dijo Kyoya la verdad antes? ¿Por qué no le presentó antes a Vice? ¿Qué más hay sobre su vida que no sabe? "Me alegro de conocerte, también", dijo sinceramente. "Lo siento si estaba tan conmocionada por todo esto, es que Kyoya nunca"

"Lo sé", dijo Vice, y coloco una taza de café en frente de Nanoha. "Él es increíblemente bueno en la clandestinidad. ¿Quieres leche? ¿Azúcar? "

"Me gusta negro, en realidad. Gracias". Dijo Nanoha mirando hacia abajo en su taza, tratando de no mirarlo. Cuando miró arriba, sonrió. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado tu y Kyoya juntos?"

"Un poco más de dos años."

"¿Dos años?" Preguntó Nanoha con sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me dijo? Yo podía entender por qué se lo escondía a mamá y a su padre, e incluso a Miyuki, ¿pero yo?

Vice sonrió con simpatía. "Si te hace sentir mejor, él quería decírtelo, hace mucho tiempo. No fue más que un gran cobarde. "

Nanoha simplemente asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café. Hecho un vistazo cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Un segundo más tarde Kyoya estaba de pie en la puerta, con el paraguas goteando, y una mirada de sorpresa al ver a Nanoha. "Nanoha", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo estaba en el barrio." Sonrió, y bajo la taza. "Pensé en venir a pedir disculpas por ser una horrible hermana."

"Yo no diría 'horrible". Kyoya sonrió y dio un paso adelante para dar un abrazo a Nanoha. "Estoy muy feliz de verte", le susurró al oído y, a continuación, se separo.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"En realidad, vine a pedirte disculpas por esa razón," dijo Nanoha y lo miro con sus ojos azulados. "Lo siento por no venir de antes. No fue que -

"Lo sé, Nanoha," interrumpió Kyoya. "Yo debería habértelo dicho antes. Es sólo que yo era-"

"Un gran cobarde", Nanoha ofreció.

Kyoya hecho un vistazo a Vice y luego de vuelta a Nanoha. "Veo que ustedes dos han estado hablando."

"Charla de chicas, ya sabes," dijo Vice y le hecho un guiño Nanoha. "¿Quieres café, nene, lo hice en la nueva cafetera?"

Kyoya se puso rígido y hecho un vistazo a la Nanoha, quien sólo sonrió ante el intercambio entre ellos. "No gracias", dijo después de un segundo. Kyoya, se relajo.

Nanoha dijo, riendo de su hermanastro por su nerviosismo. "Si te preocupa que me incomode, no. Yo vivo en la ciudad y voy a la escuela de arte. Sé más de chicos gays que de los que son hetero".

"Eres muy linda" dijo Vice.

Kyoya le pego en el brazo. "¡Oye!"

"¡Estaba preguntando!" Vice se froto el brazo. "Mezquino".

"Sí, pero tu nunca me has visto como un hombre gay antes", dijo Kyoya. "Todavía soy tu hermanastro".

"Y siempre lo serás" Nanoha sonrió. "No me importa. Además, me gusta mucho mas Vice que esa chica con quien estabas saliendo hace algunos años. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Kyrie?"

"¿Kyrie?" Vice sonrió. "¿Tuviste una cita con Kyrie? "

"No exactamente," dijo Kyoya.

"Solo iba a las cenas de mi familia", dijo Nanoha. "Y yo nunca dije nada, pero estoy bastante segura de que estuvo coqueteándome en algún punto".

Kyoya se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Ah, sí, lo siento por eso."

"¿Tuviste una cita con una lesbiana?" Vice se rió. "Tu nunca me dijiste eso." Sus ojos se ampliaron. "Espera, ¿Kyrie? ¿La Kyrie que conocemos? ¿La que estuvo aquí el otro día pidiéndonos esperma? "

Kyoya tosió.

Nanoha arqueo una ceja. "Bueno, esta cada vez un poco demasiado Queer as Folk para mí ahora".

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Yunno?" preguntó Kyoya. "¿Cómo tomo la feliz noticia?"

"Uh". Nanoha se mordió su labio inferior. "No le he dicho todavía. Realmente no hemos hablado mucho en las últimas semanas ".

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"No estoy segura de que haya sido el paraíso por un tiempo", admitió Nanoha. "Las cosas han estado un poco tensas. Hayate cree que sólo debo romper con él. "

"¿Qué te detiene?" Fue Vice quien pregunto.

Nanoha le hecho un vistazo y se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a estar sólo con él"

"Bótalo", dijo Vice. "Bótalo rápidamente. A menos que el sexo sea muy bueno". Miró con expectativa.

Nanoha miró incómoda a Kyoya. "Uh..."

"Por favor, no respondas," pidió Kyoya. Él miro detenidamente a Vice antes de volverse a Nanoha. "Y no tienes que escuchar a nadie. Debes hacer lo que sientes que es lo correcto, cuando sientas que es correcto. "

"Sí," dijo Nanoha. El problema es, es que tengo demasiado miedo de hacer lo que siento. Supongo que la cobardía viene de familia.

* * *

Nanoha miraba el parpadeo de los canales en la pantalla de televisión. Los destellos de imágenes y palabras habladas hasta que sintió ganas de dormir.

"No hay nada", murmuró Hayate, con su pulgar presionando en el botón de canal con apenas una pausa entre las prensas. "Tal vez deberíamos invertir en Direct TV. Si tengo otro trabajo, estoy segura de que podemos pagarlo. "

Nanoha se vio obligada a abrir sus ojos y murmuró algo que se suponía que iba a ser, "Sobre mi cadáver", pero sonaba más como, 'Claro, lo que sea'. Ella miraba la televisión durante varios segundos hasta que no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Agarró el mando y se lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

Hayate saltó a ver a la parte de atrás del sofá y luego miro incomprensiblemente a Nanoha. "Lo que acabas de... lo que la..."

Nanoha dio un suspiro de alivio y relajación. "Me volvías loca."

"Bueno, la gente normal diría, ¡Hey!, ¡me estás volviendo loca!, ¿podrías haber dicho eso?" Dijo Hayate. "La gente normal no sólo se apodera de la vida de una persona en sus manos y la lanza al aire, ¿de acuerdo?" Se levantó y recogió el control remoto del lugar donde había aterrizado.

Un momento más tarde, se sentó de nuevo junto a Nanoha.

"Oye, ¿no dices que era un tipo el que compro sombras?" Hayate apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cara Nanoha.

"Sólo tengo una palabra para ti, Nanoha: contexto. ¿En el nombre del santo Señor de que estás hablando? "

"Ese boceto mío que vendiste, al que llamo mi" bebé "y" el amor de mi vida. "¿No dices que fue un hombre el que lo compró?"

"Un chico sexy, sí. Bueno, una gran sombra cubría su rostro por lo que no pude echarle una buena mirada en su cara, pero pasando por su cuerpo solamente, mmm. Sabes, nunca llamó. Lo que lo hace un idiota. "

"Hmm," dijo Nanoha cuidadosamente. "Yo no lo conseguí ver."

"Eso es porque no estás ahí fuera lo suficiente," dijo Hayate, y dio a Nanoha simpáticas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Créeme, después de un tiempo te acostumbras a los imbéciles que toman tu número y nunca llaman. Es sólo una mas de las muchas cosas acerca de vivir en la ciudad de Nueva York que te estas perdiendo ".

"¿Eh? No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Fae dice que ella compró las Sombras, pero a menos que ella se parezca a un hombre..."

Hayate ayudándose de sus manos. "¿Quién diablos es Fae?"

"La mujer que me escribió acerca de mi arte".

"Ah, bien. ¿Dijo que fue quien compró el dibujo? "Hayate sacudió la cabeza. "Eso definitivamente no era una mujer. Estaba buscando en todos los lugares correctos, a no ser que haya empaquetado algo -

"Te ruego que pares", Nanoha interrumpió.

"Tal vez fue como una muy, muy machona mujer", contemplo seriamente a Hayate. "Eso explicaría las grandes sombras. Tal vez él o ella está entre operaciones. "Comenzó a guiñarle, y luego se detuvo, mirando horrorizada. "Oh, Dios, le he dado mi número a un ella-varón! Le mire a él- ella el culo! ¿Eso me hace gay? "

"Ella dijo que se sentía identificada con la imagen porque a menudo se sentía como si la gente la miraba, pero realmente no la veía".

"Oh, mi Dios, yo soy gay".

"Tu no eres gay. Pensaste que era un chico, y tal vez se trata de un chico. Tal vez en realidad Fae es Julián".

"Eso es todo!" Hayate quebró sus dedos, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Hombre-mujer transexual. Quizás, así, ella, no ha pasado por todo el cambio todavía, tú sabes. "

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que podría ser posible, y por eso, eh, nunca te ha llamado porque no quiere que lo veas como un fenómeno.

"Wow," dijo Hayate. "Me siento tan mal ahora por llamarlo idiota."

Se miraron las dos y luego irrumpieron en risas.

Horas más tarde, después de una ducha, y una breve pero agotadora conversación telefónica con Yunno sobre la posibilidad de pasar la noche juntos, Nanoha se sentó en su cama, sola, con su portátil. Su conversación con Hayate en relación con el género de Fae había despertado en Nanoha la curiosidad. Ella quería preguntarle, pero le preocupaba que pudiera ofender a la extraña. Y al final, ¿no es realmente importante?

Había pasado parte del día jugando con la posibilidad de no escribir de nuevo. ¿Qué más había que decir? Aún así, seria descortés no responder. A Nanoha sólo le preocupaba que pensase que lo que escribiese resultase pretencioso o que se daba auto importancia. Ella no hablaba de su arte con nadie ni con Hayate, y con Hayate, no le importaba demasiado.

La pecera del salva pantallas superó el monitor mientras Nanoha se decidió a escribir. Vio los peces digitales nadar de un lado a otro durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, hizo clic en un botón.

Espero pacientemente que la pantalla de correo electrónico se cargara, el cursor iba marcando el paso de los segundos.

Mordiendo su labio, Nanoha comenzó a escribir.

**Querida Fae**,

"Sombras" ha sido siempre una de mis piezas favoritas. Espero que no suene pretencioso decir eso. Es sólo que algunas de las cosas que dibujo o pinto a su vez significa más para mí que para los demás.

Para ser honesta, ni siquiera estoy segura de que pretendiese venderla. Debe de haberse mezclado con todo lo demás. Supongo que puede sonar extraño decir esto, pero estoy contenta de que se vendió después de todo. Eres la primera persona que me ha escrito sobre mi trabajo, y eso realmente significó mucho para mí escuchar esas cosas positivas de un perfecto extraño.

Ya que estoy siendo tan honesta, creo que puedo admitir que últimamente he estado llena de un montón de inseguridades. Siempre he sido capaz de convertir mi arte como una forma de expresar mi más profundo temor o mis sentimientos, pero últimamente me sentía atrapada. Es difícil, supongo, para transmitir un mensaje claro, cuando lo que se está sintiendo es tan distinto.

Gracias por decir que mi arte ha sido de valor para ti, me alegro. No estoy segura de que soy muy buena respondiendo a este tipo de correo electrónico, ya que no tengo la práctica. Espero que no haya sonado muy pretenciosa. Nunca he sido muy buena recibiendo elogios.

Atentamente,

Nanoha

P.S. Si alguna vez me escribes de nuevo, por favor, llámame Nanoha.

* * *

Oki doki, esto apenas va empezando :D

Muchos tienen toda la razón, es una versión mucho más seria y los personajes si se sienten un poco más depresivos pero supongo que va pegado a que ambas están en la batalla de encontrarse así mismas... sin embargo, siempre habrá cosas chistosas, no se preocupen ;). Encuentro que a la mayoría suele gustarle más la segunda versión por lo que denle chance, por algo será ;)

Muchas cosas son diferentes, como la virginidad perdida de Nanoha (lol, estoy segura que a muchos no les gustó eso jaja) y la amistad eminente de Fate con Arisa. Esto y más es lo que seguirán leyendo ;)

Saludos a todos, un abrazo! y recuerden, **Martes, Jueves= **Segunda versión "El lado ciego del amor" **(con varios comentarios también publicaré Sábado)**

Hasta pronto! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola!** Bien, con un poquito más de tiempo por fin pude sentarme y arreglar este capítulo. Estuve pensando y creo que cambiaré los días de publicación de esta historia. **"La mujer que no soñé jamás"** se pasará al "horario estelar" (xD) de **Martes-jueves y quizá Sábados**. Para eso quería los comentarios ;).

Esta historia la pasaré el día **lunes y quizá viernes. **Se vienen días agitados en mi agenda por lo que espero entiendan ;)

**Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, esta va para todos ustedes!**

Respuesta a comentarios al final, disfruten!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Toda la vida, Fate se había preguntado acerca de su madre. ¿Qué hubiera sido si ella hubiese vivido? ¿Cómo sería Fate? ¿Iba a ser diferente? ¿Feliz?

Fate había pasado muchas horas de su vida aspirando un pasado diferente. Ella no podía dejar de pensar que había que ser una mejor persona, que había conocido a su madre, que murió cuando tenía cuatro años, que vivió en la mente de Fate sólo a través de las historias que su abuela le contaba, a través de momentos capturados en el tiempo.

"Ella realmente amaba la fotografía", dijo una vez su abuela, cuando Fate tenia diez años, y no sabia con certeza a donde había ido. Ellos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de su abuela, bebiendo chocolate caliente, y armando un rompecabezas. Recordaba la forma en que su abuela se inclinó en su silla, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro. "A tu madre, le gustaba tomar fotos. Ella tomaba fotos de todo: animales, niños, una bola de polvo en el suelo... "

Fate recordó intentando imaginar a su madre con una cámara apuntando a algo, golpeando el botón, esperando el flash. Trató de evocar una imagen clara de la cara de su madre, utilizando las fotografías que había visto como orientación, pero no. No recordaba mucho, no tenía ninguna concepción en el momento de la vida y la muerte, de la idea del cielo, sin comprender que su madre se había ido. Ella recordaba, o creía que recordaba, estar de la mano de su padre en el cementerio, viéndolo llorar. Lo recordaba hasta su recogida, sosteniéndola con su mano apretada. Lo retuvo en la memoria como el momento antes de que su vida empezara a cambiar, como el momento en que su vida eligió su camino.

El rastreo a través del tiempo se convirtió en un pasatiempo de Fate. A ella le gustaba volver a examinar la historia de su vida, pasando atrás en los pasos de las decisiones anteriores. No recordaba todo, no sabía si algunas de las cosas que recordaba habían ocurrido en realidad o si la frecuencia de sus pensamientos había distorsionado los frágiles límites de la realidad.

Recordaba que le había dicho a su abuela que deseaba ser actriz. A Fate, le parecía la mejor forma de ser todo a la vez. Ahora, mirando atrás, reconoció que también era la manera perfecta de no ser nada. Pero en el momento, su abuela sonrió, miró hacia abajo a Fate y dijo: "Puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees, Fae. Cualquier cosa".

Fue suerte en su mayor parte, reconoció Fate, que aterrizó en una publicidad. Pero fue el apoyo de su abuela, la ausencia de su padre, su nuevo matrimonio, el nacimiento de su media hermana lo que empujo a Fate hacia adelante. Adelante y en el centro de atención.

En algún lugar del camino, con el permiso de su padre, y la aprobación de su abuela, Fae Harlaown se convirtió en Fate Testarossa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le había preguntado su abuela cuando tenía los documentos firmados.

"Un poco como tener un cumpleaños", había respondido Fate. "¿Ya sabes, una cosa ha cambiado, pero todo aún se siente lo mismo?".

"Bien", su abuela había dicho. "Bien."

* * *

"Sabes," Precia Harlaown comenzó, su voz sonaba quebrada por los sonidos de los cubiertos en los platos y el sordo sonido en la conversación: "Estoy empezando a creer que se trata de una elección horrible de restaurante." Sus ojos lilezcos consideraron el menú con un poco de asco. "No hay nada, simplemente nada para comer."

Fate ahogo un bostezo desde detrás de su propio menú y hecho un vistazo a su reloj. Había estado en el set de "Guardián" la mayor parte del día y quería nada más que un largo baño caliente después del trabajo. Pero en su lugar tenia un recordatorio de Arisa para que no perdiese el tiempo programado para su familia.

"Es una vergüenza", continuó Precia, "Cómo te has perdido una obra de Alicia. Ella hizo una fabulosa Julieta ".

"El director dijo que yo era la mejor que había visto nunca", añadió Alicia sin una pizca de modestia. Empujó un mechón de color rubio claro detrás de la oreja y sonrió a Fate.

"Wow," dijo Fate, mirando por encima del menú a su media hermana. "Siento que me lo haya perdido."

"Quizás podrías ayudar a Alicia a ponerse en contacto con ese agente tuyo", dijo Precia. "He oído que es muy bueno."

"Él es". Fate volvió su atención al menú, con la esperanza de que el tema tenga su propia caída. Ya había visto actuar a Alicia, y no era ciertamente algo que le encantaba.

"No quiero el agente de Fate" dijo Alicia. "Prefiero tener mi propio agente".

"Bueno, tal vez Fate pueda sugerir a algunas personas."

"Voy a consultar con él," dijo Fate, cerrando el menú. "Así que, ¿a dónde tuvo que correr papá ahora?"

"París," dijo Alicia con un suspiro. "Se suponía que iba a llevarme con él, pero recibió una llamada de emergencia durante la obra."

"Él te llevará la próxima vez, cariño. Y tú sabes que tienes escuela. Tal vez en Navidad todos podremos ir". Precia miró a Fate. "Estas invitada por supuesto."

"Ah, bueno, creo que lo veremos". Fate sentía que caminaba descalza a través de un mar de lava. "No estoy segura de lo que será mi calendario".

Alicia cerró levemente los ojos. Luego sonrió. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el cuento contigo y Verossa? He oído que te dejo por tu asistente. "

"¿Dónde has oído eso?"

"Está todo en Internet," dijo Alicia, como si se tratara de algo común. "Alguien dijo en la escuela que leyó acerca de que tenias el corazón roto".

"Sí, bueno, es difícil levantarse por las mañanas, pero lo manejo".

"¿Te dejo por tu asistente?" preguntó Precia. "No tenía idea. Eso no dice mucho sobre tu capacidad para mantener a los hombres, Fate. "

"¿El te ha engañado?" los ojos de Alicia se iluminaron ante la pregunta.

"Ah, no. Estábamos separados mucho antes de que sucediera lo de Arisa. "

"Eso no lo he leído. ¿Te importa si le digo a la gente que estás realmente enojada por ello? Eso va a darme algo para discutir en el salón de clases mañana. "

"Tu apoyo es inestimable para mí, Alicia" Fate miró su reloj de nuevo. ¿Había pasado sólo una media hora desde que había llegado?

"¿Tienes los ojos puestos en alguien más?" Fue Precia quien pregunto. "Porque si no, el hijo de Mary Jo Florian es soltero".

"¿Por fin? ¿Había alguien contando los días? "

"Oh, el estaba saliendo con una mujer de lo más horrible ", dijo Precia. "Tendrías que haber escuchado las historias que Mary Jo me conto. La chica era una de esas personas ", y aquí ella bajó su voz, "era japonesa. No sólo eso, sino que era ¡la hija de su criada! Dios, ¿te imaginas? "Precia sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, su hijo se llama Granz.

Voy a tener que darle una llamada. "

"Preferiría que no. Yo no estoy realmente... emocionalmente lista para saltar a otra relación".

Alicia rió. "Yo sabía que tenias el corazón roto".

"Realmente, Fate, no seas tan dramática. Así que, Verossa terminó contigo. Hora de pasar. Tendré que llamar a Granz. Tal vez puedas llevarlo a una de esas fiestas de famosos donde estas siempre presente. Vas a necesitar una cita después de todo. "

Fate no sabía qué más decir, para disuadir a su madrastra. Sabía que si Precia lo pensaba no había vuelta atrás. "Bien, pero por favor no le des mi número de teléfono móvil. Pídele que llame a Arisa."

"¿No temes que te vaya a robar demasiado?" Alicia preguntó con una risa.

"Hablando del diablo", dijo Fate, oyendo la melodía que había designado a Arisa para sus llamadas. Atendió tan pronto como fue posible y respondió con un alegre, "¿Hola?"

" Siento molestarte mientras estás teniendo un momento con tu familia, pero yo sólo quería preguntarte si estaba bien que traiga una amiga a cenar el viernes"

En lugar de responder a eso, Fate dijo, "Wow, ¿me necesitan para volver a filmar ahora? ¿Ahora? Pero estoy cenando con mi familia..."

"Muy bien, Fate. No, pero en serio, ¿está bien?"

"Bueno, creo que está bien. Diles que estoy en camino."

Arisa rió. "Buena suerte con tu fuga."

"Gracias, Arisa. Hablare contigo más tarde." Fate cortó la llamada y se dirigió a las dos mujeres de la mesa con una lamentable expresión. "Lo siento, emergencia en el set. Tengo que filmar."

"¿Qué?, ¿te necesitan para realizar una cirugía a corazón abierto o algo así?" Alicia preguntó.

"Estas curiosa esta noche," dijo Fate, levantándose de la mesa.

"No te olvides de Granz", dijo Precia, cuando Fate se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

"No voy a pensar en otra cosa." Fate se despidió de su hermana y se dirigió directamente a la salida, dio un suspiro de alivio al segundo de estar afuera.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Fate se sentó en su la cama, con sus pies en las almohadas, mirando la obra de la artista que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros. Hubiese estado mirándola por horas, la ubicación de cada línea, cada curva con el ojo de su mente, preguntando cómo es que unas líneas en negro sobre el blanco del papel la hacían sentir en paz.

El resplandor de su portátil abierto capturo la atención de Fate y se volvió a mirar el correo electrónico en la pantalla. Se preguntaba que escribiría a la artista en respuesta a su correo electrónico docenas de veces a lo largo de su día. Durante el rodaje, durante los descansos, durante los momentos de silencio sus pensamientos siempre regresaban al correo que debía aun responder. _Querida Nanoha,_ podría escribir en las páginas de su mente, y luego hacia una pausa para contemplar las millones de cosas que podría decir después de eso.

Si ella era honesta consigo misma, que rara vez era, tenía que admitir que lo que realmente quería escribir era una pregunta: ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada? Por razones que no podía explicar, Fate quería saber. En verdad, deseaba saber mucho más que eso.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el dibujo. Si fuese inteligente, lo habría dejado pasar. Habría de olvidarse del correo electrónico, olvidarse de la artista. Ya había dicho lo que quería decir. Sólo pretendía expresar su reconocimiento sobre la obra de arte. Nada más fue cruzar la línea. No quería mentir, pero no podía decir la verdad. Lo mejor era parar, no contestar, seguir adelante.

Y, sin embargo, quería saber. ¿Por qué te sientes atrapada? se pregunto Fate. A veces me siento atrapada, necesito escribir, a menudo, me siento dispersa.

Dejo que el sonido de las olas llenase la habitación mientras no miraba nada en particular. Después de un momento, tiro de su portátil para acercarlo más e hizo clic en "responder".

**Querida Nanoha,**

Permíteme, en primer lugar asegurarte que tu mensaje no se leyó como pretencioso en absoluto. Sé bastante de la gente pretenciosa, así que puedes confiar en mí para saber la diferencia. :)

Si mi correo electrónico te hizo sentir mejor, entonces estoy muy contenta de haberlo escrito. Sobre todo si te hizo sentir mejor acerca de la venta de algo que no querías vender. Sin embargo, si quieres que te lo envíe de nuevo, lo haré. Yo odiaría quedármelo si lo extrañas o si es algo que hubieses querido guardar o algo así.

Desde que leí tu mensaje ha habido algo que he querido decir, pero me ha preocupado por cruzar la línea contigo. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero he pensado que tal vez ese hecho podría hacerlo más fácil. De todos modos, has mencionado que te sentías dispersa y atascada, y yo solo quería decirte que si alguna vez quisieras hablar de eso... bueno, mi bandeja de entrada está siempre abierta. En caso contrario, te invito a que me digas que me meta en mis propios asuntos. :)

Te cuidas,

Fae

* * *

"Me alegro de que estemos haciendo esto", dijo Yunno, disminuyendo el volumen de la música en el coche.

Nanoha aparto la vista de la ventana para mirar a su novio. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Esto. Ir a cenar a casa de tus padres ", dijo. Él la miró brevemente antes de volver su mirada a la carretera. "Hemos estado distantes últimamente. Sé que he estado ocupado con algunos de esos proyectos, pero el próximo semestre debería de ser menos pesado hasta la graduación. "

"Sí," dijo Nanoha, volviéndose de nuevo a la ventana. Su estado de ánimo se había agriado toda la tarde. Comenzó con una invitación de última hora para cenar pero ella no había querido salir, pero primero le había hablado su madre y, a continuación, Yunno. Finalmente no se ponía de acuerdo, se había iniciado una lucha sobre si ir o no en el auto de Yunno. Nanoha pensó que era ridículo conducir cuando su familia vivía cerca de la parada del metro, pero Yunno quería mostrar su nuevo sistema estéreo y algunas otras "cosas" que no entendía bien. Por lo tanto, cedió a eso, también.

Ahora, naturalmente, quedaron atrapados en el tráfico, y Nanoha estaba demasiado ocupada sopesando los pros y los contras de saltar del coche y que Yunno llegase solo a reunirse con su familia y que estos se preocuparan por ella o si se alegraba de que estaban haciendo esto.

"¿Crees que el coche va a estar bien en la calle de tus padres"?

Nanoha giro lentamente la cabeza en su dirección. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno," Yunno se acomodo en su asiento, "sólo se me ocurrió que tu familia no vive en el mejor de los barrios.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Pero, hey, es por eso que invertí en ese gran sistema de seguridad, ¿no? Estoy seguro que va a estar bien. "

Nanoha giro sus ojos y miró a la distancia.

"Nanoha, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien."

"¿Sigues molesta conmigo, por haber traído el auto? Vamos, no seas así. Sabes cómo odio tomar el metro. ¿No es esto mejor? "

"¿llamas a estar parados en el tráfico agradable?"

"Se va a despejar pronto. Además, esto nos da la oportunidad de hablar. He estado pensando, tú sabes, sobre lo que sucederá después de la graduación. Me preguntaba que

pensabas acerca de ello"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Nosotros. Voy a estar en Harvard. Y tu aquí..."

"¿Sí...?"

"Bueno, pensé quizás-Espera." Él alcanzo su bolsillo y atendió su celular. "Hey, hombre, ¿qué pasa? ... No, sólo estoy con mi chica. ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Esta noche? Sí, supongo... seguro, seguro... después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? ... Bueno, te atrapo más tarde. "

Nanoha aguardo expectante una explicación de Yunno después de terminar la llamada. Aunque la conversación de un lado no pintó un panorama completo, la experiencia lo hizo.

"Se trata de Jail. Nos invitó a un bar esta noche. "

"¿Y?"

"Le dije que íbamos después de la cena. Genial, ¿verdad?"

"No, no es genial ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Es tan difícil preguntarme primero, incluso si quiero ir en cualquier otro lugar esta noche? "

"¿Y tú?"

"¡No!"

Yunno frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no? ¿Pensé que no tenías nada que hacer esta noche? "

"Ese no es el punto. Sólo que no quería ir. "

"Sí, pero ¿por qué? Pensé que te gustaban los muchachos. Serán algunas bebidas rápidas y entonces estaremos fuera, te lo prometo. Yo pensaba quedarme en tu casa esta noche, de todos modos. "

Nanoha respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Dos segundos más tarde, estaban de nuevo en movimiento, y Nanoha se dio por vencida. _Más tarde_, se prometió a sí misma. _Hablaremos de esto más tarde._

* * *

La cena comenzó bastante agradable. El estado de ánimo de Nanoha mejoró considerablemente al llegar al apartamento de su familia, y ella empezó a creer que tal vez había sido exagerada sobre no querer ir. Después de todo, eran su familia. ¿Por qué no quería ir?

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?" dijo Momoko, mirando el plato de Nanoha con una mirada de horror. "¿Arroz blanco?"

"Tengo algunos tostones" dijo Nanoha, tomando algunos plátanos fritos del plato cerca de ella.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el pollo?"

Nanoha suspiró. "Mamá, te he dicho, soy vegetariana. No como carne. "

"Ay Dios, dame paciencia." Se dirigió a Yunno y sonrió, levantando el plato de pollo. "¿Y tú, Yunno?"

"Oh, me encantaría algunos, gracias." Yunno levantó su plato y aceptó la comida con su habitual sonrisa encantadora. "Siempre extraño su comida, Sra. Takamachi."

" ¿Nanoha no cocina para ti?" Momoko miro a Nanoha con una mirada de decepción.

"Ah, seguro que sí", dice Yunno, guiño a Nanoha. "Hace unas semanas me hizo... ¿ah, que me hiciste?"

"Berenjena parmesano", dijo Nanoha, sin mirarlo.

Miyuki se rió. "Apuesto que cualquier cosa cocinada por Nanoha sabe como un experimento de ciencias."

Nanoha fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

"Ay, Nanoha, ¿por qué no haces algo de lo que te he enseñado a hacer?" dijo Momoko, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Un buena sopa de pollo o de camarones..."

Nanoha giro sus ojos.

"Entonces," dijo Shiro, en cuanto a Yunno, "felicitaciones por entrar en Harvard."

"Gracias, Sr. Kiyamoto."

"Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos", dijo Momoko, sonriente.

Yunno sonrío. "Sí, lo están".

"Creo que tendrás la intención de realizar una gran cantidad de viajes por allá," dijo Momoko a Nanoha. "Será difícil apartase después de todos estos años juntos".

Yunno asentía con la cabeza, revolviendo los alimentos con su tenedor. "Sí, efectivamente, estaba pensando tal vez, si Nanoha mantiene sus calificaciones, puede ser transferida el año próximo."

Nanoha miró bruscamente a Yunno. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, yo sólo espero que pueda convencerla de estudiar algo más práctico", dijo Shiro.

"Todo esto del negocio del arte está muy bien para un hobby, pero gastar dinero para una educación al respecto..." Él negó con la cabeza.

"Con todo el debido respeto, Señor, apoyo a Nanoha en su decisión de estudiar arte. Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quiere". Él sonrió tomando a Nanoha de la mano. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para comentar. "Si todo va bien, vamos a estar casados en el momento en que me gradúe de la Escuela de Derecho, de todos modos. Me encantaría iniciar una familia."

"Solo que tienes que terminar la escuela primero", dijo Momoko.

"Absolutamente", de acuerdo Yunno. "No lo haría de ninguna otra manera."

Nanoha, abrió su boca para hablar pero no pudo omitir sonido alguno. ¿Transferencia? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Una familia? Vio parpadear su vida ante sus ojos y ella ni siquiera había terminado de cenar todavía.

"¿Así que, Kyoya no está por acá? Quería mostrarle las novedades de mi coche. "

El silencio cayó como una manta sobre la mesa.

Shiro aclarado su garganta. "No estamos hablando de él hoy."

"Resulta que el Todopoderoso Kyoya es un gran marica", dijo Miyuki con burla.

"Miyuki" exclamó Momoko.

"¿Qué? Es cierto ", dijo Miyuki. "Es probable que este fuera en algún lugar probándose vestidos".

"¡Basta!" Shiro golpeo su mano sobre la mesa tan fuerte que sacudió la vajilla. "Esto no es un tema para discutir en la mesa".

Nanoha se mordió el labio y deslizó su mano por debajo de Yunno. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles como para despedir a Kyoya así? ¿Y cómo van a sentarse y discutir su futuro como si no existiera? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué se los permitía?

De repente, y con toda claridad, recordó por qué no había querido venir esta noche.

* * *

"¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?" Yunno gritó, golpeando con sus puños el volante. "¡Yo no habría planteado el tema si lo hubiera sabido!"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"¿No es asunto mío? me hiciste parecer un idiota allí, Nanoha. Shiro estaba enojado... "

"Esto puede ser como un choque para ti, Yunno, pero todo el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y las cuestiones personales de mi familia no son de tu preocupación. "

"¿No es de mi preocupación? ¿No es de mi preocupación, Nanoha? ¡Estamos prácticamente casados! "

"No, no lo estamos! Y eso es otra cosa! ¿De dónde sales a decirle a mi familia que me puedo transferir a Harvard? No quiero transferirme a Harvard. "

Yunno se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor antes de adelantarse a alguien. "Tienes posibilidad de entrar. Quiero decir, sé que es una posibilidad remota, pero me imagino que con una acción afirmativa y todo eso..."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, es sólo que como minoría tienes una mejor oportunidad que todos los demás. Eso es todo lo que quise decir. "

"Muy bien. Para el coche, Yunno. "

"¿Qué?"

"Detén el maldito coche, o te juro que voy a saltar fuera de él y en el tráfico".

Yunno se vio obligado, a parar en el lugar disponible más cercano. "Vamos a hablar de esto".

Nanoha iba a medio camino de la puerta. "No hay nada de qué hablar. En lo que a mí respecta, tu y yo terminamos". Dejo el sonido del golpe de la puerta cerrada marcando su pena.

* * *

Nanoha sabía que no había terminado, una relación de dos años y medio no termina con la proclamación de cinco palabras y una salida apresurada. Sabía que la iba a llamar, y si no la llamaba, entonces ella lo iba hacer. No había terminado, pero estuvo cerca. Había casi terminado, que, de alguna manera, era lo suficientemente bueno. Bastaba para sentirse aliviada de que había tenido las agallas para defenderse a sí misma ese segundo antes de haber huido.

No deseaba ser una cobarde. Para todos lo de Kyoya estaba oculto, al menos había sido lo suficientemente valiente para, eventualmente, proceder a limpiar, para ser sincera, para hacer frente a sus temores. Deseaba verse a sí misma de algún modo valiente. Tal vez, esta noche, ha sido un paso hacía esa dirección.

El apartamento estaba oscuro, vacío, cuando Nanoha giró la llave. Se sintió aliviada de no tener que hacer frente a su compañera de habitación y el bombardeo de preguntas que seguramente seguirían. Sin embargo, aunque aún no se decidía, si quería o no estar sola.

Fue a la heladera, y agarró una botella de jugo de uva y se la llevó a su habitación. Bajó su bolsa de mensajero – lo más parecido a una bolsa que llevaba - por la puerta.

Afuera, un coche que pasaba, bocinas, niños gritando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tomo su bebida. "La Turca de marzo" De Mozart empezó a sonar en alguna parte de su bolsa, y Nanoha la observaba, pero no atendió su celular. Era Yunno, y era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba más tiempo para preparar el argumento de su ruptura, para construir una mejor defensa contra su caso.

Suspiró contra el silencio, se quedo sin aliento ante la posibilidad de que pudiera sonar de nuevo. Cuando no lo hizo, se relajo, mirando alrededor de la sala, bebiendo su jugo. Necesitaba nuevos carteles, decidió a partir de un momento de reflexión, o tal vez sólo más de ellos. Los que había estaban empezando a desgastarse en los bordes, y se hicieron pequeños para cubrir el feo desgaste de las paredes.

Su portátil, que había olvidado apagar antes de salir, zumbo suavemente detrás de ella, y se volvió a mirarlo. ¿Su correo electrónico había sido contestado? se preguntó, después de haberlo olvidado hasta ese momento.

La obra de Dalí cisnes reflejando elefantes la miró desde el papel tapiz de su escritorio y le dio clic a su cuenta de correo electrónico.

Mientras su correo cargaba, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Nanoha salto fuera de la cama y recogió la bolsa. Agarro su móvil de las profundidades y echo un vistazo a la pantalla por un momento antes de apagarlo.

De vuelta en la cama, miró el monitor. El nombre "Fae Harlaown la miraba desde de la bandeja de entrada. Sonrió mientras hacía clic sobre su correo.

Cuando termino de leerlo, hizo clic en 'responder' se mordió el labio y comenzó a escribir.

**Querida Fae,**

Me alegra saber que pase la prueba de no sonar pretenciosa. Dado que eres una experta y todo, supongo que tendré que confiar en tu juicio. :)

Por favor, no pienses nunca que lamento que mi obra este contigo o que la quiero de vuelta. No podía pensar en que nadie más lo tuviera, honestamente. Es una cosa extraña, lo que pienso sobre la venta de arte. Hay realmente sólo una, ¿sabes? Y cuando se ha ido, y no tienes idea de donde está, o quien lo tiene, o si incluso alguien la aprecia. Tal vez, sólo se lo dio a alguien como un regalo (sólo uno-lo tiene- como- recuerdo de-NY) y la persona la odiaba y la tiró lejos. A veces me preocupa que eso pasase. Y así, cuando se trata de una pieza que realmente me importa -, como "Sombras" - no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien, en algún lugar, la tiro a la basura.

Significa mucho para mí saber que te gusta. Porque no es solo halagador para mi ego (aunque también lo es) y no porque me da cierta confianza en mí misma (aunque sí lo hace), sino porque sé que está segura y apreciada, y no tirada en un vertedero en alguna parte.

Acerca de la pregunta, no sé cómo responder a ella. Estoy muy mal en cuanto auto-análisis. En los últimos meses me he sentido como si todo lo que creaba era totalmente falso. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he hecho algo que realmente me importaba.

La verdad es que me he estado sintiendo realmente adormecida. No sólo en mi obra, sino en general. Mi relación se encuentra en un estado casi muerto (al igual que, hace dos horas), y mi familia me vuelve loca. Pero yo realmente no quiero aburrirte con los detalles.

Es dulce lo que haces, aunque me imagino que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que leer acerca de mis problemas.

Hoy, sin embargo, tengo una pregunta para ti, que me lleva de nuevo a cruzar la línea que has mencionado. Realmente espero que no te ofendas de ninguna manera. Es sólo que, bueno, tú dices que compraste 'Sombras' y el día que la compraron, estaba mi mejor amiga en la mesa. Dijo, sin embargo, que la persona que lo compro era un chico, quien le dio su número... Y así...

Probablemente suene como una idiota diciendo nada de esto. Pero, desde que fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme una pregunta personal, pensé que había de tener la oportunidad también.

Ahora es tu turno de decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos. :)

Hasta luego,

Nanoha

"Ella va a pensar que apesto", murmuró Nanoha, leyendo su correo electrónico.

A pesar de todo, hizo clic en enviar.

Cuando el mensaje desapareció de la pantalla, miró a través del resto de los mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. Su padre no había respondido, pero GAP iba a tener una venta.

Ausente, pasó la siguiente media hora, navegando por Internet, visitando sus sitios de costumbre, aunque poco llamaron su atención. La búsqueda en internet, es interesante sólo cuando tenía algo o alguien a quien encontrar. En caso contrario, se trataba de una fuente de inagotable inutilidad.

El "Tienes un mensaje nuevo" aparecido en su pantalla, y Nanoha clickeo de nuevo a su cuenta de correo electrónico. Se sorprendió al encontrar que Fae había escrito de vuelta.

**Querida Nanoha,**

Ya sabes, nunca se me ocurrió que podría ser difícil para una artista apartarse de su trabajo. Me refiero un músico puede escuchar su propia música cuando él o ella quiere y aún compartir con el mundo. Un escritor siempre puede hacer copias. Pero un artista que crea una bella cosa a la vez y, a continuación, las partes de la misma. Es triste pensar. No estoy segura de que podría hacerlo (suponiendo que tuviera talento artístico – que te aseguro no tengo). Creo que me gustaría quedarme con todos mis trabajo. ¿Cómo se hace para madurar?

Me alegro, sin embargo, que consideres que tu trabajo está seguro conmigo. ¿Quieres que te saque una foto de ella así puedes estar tranquila por la noche sabiendo que está en una casa bonita, con una buena persona que promete vestirla, y darle de comer a diario? ;)

En serio, sin embargo, a mi me gusta ella. Pasé la mayor parte de ayer por la noche mirándola. ¿Es tan extraño?

Antes de continuar, permíteme responder a esa pregunta tuya ya que estoy un poco preocupada por lo que han creado para justificar mi aparente existencia de doble género. Yo no compre la imagen por mí misma. Estaba con mi amigo y él es quien hizo la compra.

Ahora estás probablemente preguntándote por qué mi amigo no llamo a tu amiga después de recibir su número, y todo lo que puedo decir de él es que es un idiota. Pido disculpas en su nombre. Le dije que la llamara, pero pensó que era inútil si partiría de Nueva York a la mañana siguiente.

Lógica masculina.

Esperemos que se haya aclarado la confusión que hayan tenido sobre el asunto. Lo siento si te he creado una confusión, en primer lugar. :)

En cuanto a tu comentario de que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que leer acerca de tus problemas, la verdad es que, no las tengo. No realmente. Quiero decir, hay un muy buen libro y yo estaba en medio de su lectura cuando tu dirección de correo aparecido en mi pantalla, pero creo que él podrá esperar. La verdad es que, si quieres decirme más acerca de tu "casi-muerta relación o de tu loca e inductora familia, me encantaría escuchar (¿leer?)

Por otra parte, no quiero parecer curiosa, y si simplemente tratabas de ser amable, ya que realmente no quieres compartir tu vida personal conmigo, entiendo totalmente. Yo simplemente no quiero que sea porque dije acerca de querer saber.

No estoy en ningún tipo de relación, por lo que no puedo relacionarme con tu situación, pero si te hace sentir mejor, mi familia me vuelve loca, demasiado. :)

Hasta la próxima,

Fae

Nanoha se encontró sonriente, y pulso responder de nuevo, preguntándose si sería extraño responder tan rápidamente.

Decidió ir en contra de ese pensamiento. Si Fae no se sentía extraña al respecto, ¿por qué ella lo haría?

Fate actualizaba su bandeja de entrada cada pocos minutos acercándose al ser patética. Se sentía cohibida por responder inmediatamente después de leer el e-mail de Nanoha, no deseaba dar la sensación de que no tenía nada más que hacer, pero la idea de que la artista podría responder igual de rápido la alentó. Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, Fate comenzó a sentirse incómoda con su propia impaciencia.

Empujó el portátil fuera y trató de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero después de un tiempo las palabras nadaron junto con sus pensamientos y vagaban al asunto que tenía en mano. Se había prometido que iba a dejar de responder y, sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía. Con todos los mensajes enviados y recibidos todos los correos electrónicos, la posibilidad de una eventual desaparición creció tenuemente. En caso de que antes la idea de que no responda le parecía, natural, ahora le parecía imposible.

Tal vez ella iba a dejar de escribirme, Fate considero, aunque la idea le molestaba más de lo que ella quería admitir.

El anonimato es un lujo al que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estaba experimentando un pequeño gusto de ello - sin embargo se sentía mal - no podía dejarlo pasar. Es la razón por la que, contra todo su sentido común, no podía ayudar, a la artista con su correo.

Tenía curiosidad acerca de Nanoha Takamachi. Una parte de ella, sin embargo aparentemente pequeña e ilógica, quería ser su amiga.

Fate suspiró y puso el libro en su mesita de luz.

Después de unos minutos mirando a la pared, tratando de no pensar en su correo electrónico, finalmente cedió y agarró el ordenador portátil. La bandeja de entrada tardo unos segundos para volver a cargarse, pero cuando lo hizo, Fate se sorprendió al encontrar un mensaje de correo electrónico esperando por ella.

**Querida Fae,**

Permíteme admitir que estoy bastante aliviada por querer obviar la explicación sobre la existencia de tu « doble género", mi amiga y yo hemos llegado a ser bastante creativas en la materia. No creo que lo que desees saber.

De todos modos, no sé si el mirar mi obra de arte por mucho tiempo es o no raro, no lo puedo decir. Reconozco que he estado mirando el arte durante largos períodos de tiempo (aunque no suele ser el mío, a menos que estoy en el proceso de creación de la misma) Extraño o no, es bueno saber. Haces cosas asombrosas para mi auto confianza, sólo para que lo sepas.

Yo nunca pensé el dejar partir a mi obra de arte como una cosa triste, de verdad. Por lo general, estoy muy contenta cuando a alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para comprarla no me importa que no vaya a tenerla por más tiempo. Es cuando empiezo a pensar acerca de lo que se puede hacer con ella y me preocupa un poco. En general, sin embargo, trato de pensar en todas mis obras vendidas como enmarcadas en algún lugar hermoso. Con la iluminación adecuada, por supuesto. La iluminación lo es todo.

Creo que confío en que te tomas el cuidado apropiado sobre mi pieza, sin necesidad de imágenes de pruebas para demostrarlo. No pareces del tipo que abuse del arte. :)

Por lo tanto, sobre mi vida...

Mi novio y yo hemos estado en una carretera con baches por un tiempo. No estoy segura si es su culpa, o la mía, o de ambos. Él ambicionaba entrar a la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard, y estoy en el camino de un ambicioso Sueño hecho realidad, y supongo no estamos de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas. El valora "la carrera adecuada" y dinero por encima de todas las cosas, y yo estoy segura de que nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso.

Esta noche, fuimos a cenar a casa de mis padres y le dijo a mi familia que básicamente estábamos comprometidos (cosa que no es así) y que me apoyaba con que yo sea artista, ya que de todos modos se pensaba casar en el momento en que terminara la escuela de Leyes.

Mis padres estaban encantados con la idea, como si estuviéramos viviendo en la década de 1950 o algo así. Me quede en estado de shock. Alguna vez te encontraste pensando, "¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Un segundo yo estaba sorprendida porque dijo que me apoya en mis estudios de arte (¡algo que nunca había hecho antes!) Y al siguiente me fue arrastrando hacia abajo de la isla mientras nuestros niños gritaban, "¡Mami! ¡Mami!" En el fondo. Tuve un momento de terror allí en el comedor de mis padres.

Estando en el auto tuvimos una terrible pelea que concluyó con gritos de que habíamos terminado. He estado sentada en mi habitación haciendo caso omiso de todas sus llamadas desde entonces.

Y tu sabes, continuo pensando, "¿Dónde nos fue mal?" Estábamos tan bien juntos una vez. Fue tan dulce y me apoyo al comienzo y poco a poco se transformo en esta otra persona que ya no reconozco. ¿Es que hemos cambiado? ¿Hubo tanto cambio? No sé... Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que debo decir cuando me llame. ¿Hemos realmente terminado? ¿Es eso lo que quiero?

Sé que dijiste que no podías relacionarlo con tu vida porque no estás en una relación, pero tal vez algunas de tus experiencias pasadas me puedan ayudar en algo. Como un observador imparcial, ¿qué te parece? Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente habitual, también es totalmente parcial a ser de alguna utilidad para mí. Ella me dijo que debía romper con Yunno desde el principio, pero la cosa es que... una vez lo ame. Sigo pensando si ese sentimiento regresara. El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire, ¿no?

Hasta pronto,

Nanoha

Fate miro en dirección a su correo electrónico durante un largo tiempo. En lugar de responder, cerró su ordenador y salió de la cama. Cruzó su dormitorio y salió al balcón.

La brisa disperso su pelo al segundo que caminaba hacia afuera y sonrió brevemente contra el viento. Se sentía bien estar fuera, decidió, y se inclinó contra la barandilla.

A continuación, su piscina turquesa brillaba en la oscuridad que se aproximaba. Miraba a cabo en el océano, en el desvanecimiento de los colores en el cielo. Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido la mayor parte de la puesta del sol, y se sentía molesta con ella por dejar pasar el tiempo inadvertida. Nunca se había perdido una puesta de sol si podía evitarlo.

"Mírame en las nubes a la puesta del sol", su abuela le había dicho en los momentos antes de morir. "Yo te saludare".

A Fate no le gustaba pensar en ese momento, huía de la memoria y evitaba el dolor de perder a su abuela, a toda costa, pero miraba a las nubes al atardecer, cuando podía. Le hacía sentir menos sola.

El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire... ¿será? Se pregunto Fate. No lo sabía. Había pocas personas a quienes Fate podía atribuir el amor, y no podía imaginar que era el mismo tipo de amor que sentía Nanoha por su novio.

¿Cómo podría ella ayudar a Nanoha? Ella no tenía las experiencias del pasado para seguir, sólo las de ficción. Suspiró profundamente, el sonido era transportado por el viento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? A veinticinco años de edad, sin relaciones pasadas, no hay perspectivas de verdad. ¿Su carrera realmente valía la pena? ¿Había realmente mucho que perder?

E incluso si estuviera abierta al amor, a la idea de una relación, ¿cómo podría encontrar alguna vez a alguien a quien amar? ¿Cómo podría encontrar a alguien a quien amase y que la amase? Si el amor de hecho sólo desaparecía en el aire... ¿por qué molestarse?

* * *

"Oye", dijo, a modo de saludo, y Nanoha levanto la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo para ver que Yunno estaba mirándola. "He intentado llamarte."

Nanoha bajo la vista, incapaz de hacer frente a su mirada. "Lo sé".

Encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a su lado en el banco.

Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Yunno parecía contento de ver pasar a los otros estudiantes, y Nanoha no sabía qué decirle. "¿Cómo estuvo la clase?", Dijo finalmente.

Nanoha respiro hondo. "Mira, Yunno, lo de la otra noche"

"Te perdono", dijo.

"¿Perdonarme?" dijo Nanoha, estupefacta. "No voy a pedir disculpas".

"Perdiste totalmente los estribos, Nanoha. Creo que un "lo siento" no estaría mal". Él sacudió su cigarrillo. "primero me avergonzaste delante de tu familia"

"Espera, espera, ¿cómo que te avergoncé?"

No me advertiste de que el tema de Kyoya era de repente tabú. Somos una pareja. Nos debemos de decir las cosas, podrías haberme dicho algo como, Oye, mi hermanastro es gay ahora. No fue invitado a la cena. Sacudió su cigarrillo de nuevo. "Supongo que no habría estado interesado en el auto, después de todo."

Nanoha miraba el perfil de Yunno, se diviso ante él gritando y golpeándolo con su portátil. ¿Cómo es posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo? "Quiero decir que cuando te dije que habíamos terminado", dijo. "No quiero estar contigo nunca más".

Yunno la miró. "No seas estúpida."

"¿Perdón?"

Podrías pensar que eres tan alta y poderosa con tu pintura, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida, eh, Nanoha? ¿Si rompes conmigo, quien va a ayudarte a pagar por todas las cosas que no puedes pagar por tu cuenta? "Oh, hey, Yunno, estoy un poco corta para el material de arte, ¿podrías ponerte en mi lugar?" O "Hola, Yunno, el cable se cortará de nuevo".

"Nunca te he pedido dinero", dijo Nanoha, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

"Sí, pero estás muy contenta de aceptar cuando te he ofrecido. Y yo siempre te lo ofrecí". Arrojó el cigarrillo en el suelo y volteo para hacerle frente. "He estado allí para ti y tu familia en cada paso del camino. Cuando Miyuki iba a la cárcel por cualquier truco estúpido, ¿quien puso el dinero de la fianza, eh? Yo. Cuando tus padres chocaron el auto, ¿Quién compró una batería nueva? Yo ".

"Ellos te lo han devuelto siempre", dijo Nanoha. "Y ¿por qué siempre haces que todo vaya sobre dinero? ¿Crees que me quedé contigo todo este tiempo a causa de tu dinero? "

"Estoy seguro que no me hace daño".

"Te estás engañando a ti mismo".

"Entonces ¿por qué?"

"Porque yo te quería", dijo Nanoha suavemente.

Yunno miro. "Y no más. ¿Eso es todo? "

"No estoy más enamorada de ti, no".

Yunno asintió lentamente. "Creo que entonces no hay nada más que decir para mí." Se puso de pie.

"Espera", dijo Nanoha, y excavo en su bolsa para darle su teléfono celular. "Debes probablemente quedártelo de vuelta."

Yunno tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo miraba hacia abajo. Después de un momento, pasó el brazo atrás y tiró el teléfono contra la pared junto a ellos. Fue destruido en varios pedazos y se esparció por todo el suelo.

Varias personas se detuvieron a mirar en dirección a ellos.

"Para que conste", dijo, "Aún te amo", y con eso, él se alejó.

* * *

"Así que, ¿qué te parece?" Erio Mondial puso en marcha el guión, con las manos juntas ante la expectativa.

Fate recogió su vaso de jugo de naranja y miró a su agente con una mirada que ella esperaba no requerir elaboración.

"Pensé que podrías odiarlo." suspiró Erio. "Bueno, la buena noticia es que sí tengo algo más que eso si no tienes problemas. Es un indie, aunque tiene un buen presupuesto.

Suficiente para pagar tú salario habitual, de todos modos. El director es bastante desconocido, aunque ha estado alrededor por un tiempo. Su nombre es Signum Laevatein. ¿Oíste hablar de ella? "Cuando Fate negó con la cabeza, continuó," Bueno, ha hecho algunas series de televisión, algunas cosas de bajo presupuesto, nada importante, pero ella tiene unos premios bajo su cinturón. Sundance la adora". Él excavo en su maletín para sacar el guión y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa. "Ella realmente te quiere para el papel."

Fate recogió la pila de papeles y miró en el título.

"Summer's Dance", leyó.

"El único problema, es que tienes que desempeñar el papel de una homosexual," dijo Erio con un encogimiento de hombros.

Fate puso el guión abajo. "No lo creo."

"Bueno, has estado pidiéndome algo diferente por un tiempo, por lo que te estoy entregando algo diferente. Incluso llegas a morir al final. "

"Suena edificante", Fate murmuró. Echo un vistazo al guión. Había dejado pasar muchos papeles en el pasado por el simple hecho de que ella no quería representar un personaje de lesbiana y, sin embargo, aquí esta otro, atrayente. "El papel protagónico, ¿eh?"

Erio sonrió, vitoreo hacia arriba. "Oh sí. Un gran papel también. Creo que tendríamos una gran carrera, Fate. Cuando termines con Guardián estarás estancada. Si la gente te ve en algo como esto, quizás no será tan difícil de conseguir algunos de esos papeles que has querido con lujuria después de todo".

Ella recogió el guión de nuevo y dio vuelta a través de él.

"Puse en relieve tu parte," dijo Erio.

"Elizabeth Doyle," Fate leyó. "¿Sabes dónde se realiza la filmación?"

"Nueva York", dijo Erio.

Fate lo miró. "¿Nueva York?"

"Sí, es el lugar de la filmación. ¿Dónde diablos esta el camarero? "Erio miró a su alrededor. "Mi consejo es ir por el segundo."

Fate se mordió su labio inferior, ya que consideró el guión en sus manos. El papel protagónico. En Nueva York. Me encanta Nueva York. ¿Pero una lesbiana? "Voy a leerlo", dijo finalmente. "¿Cuando tienes que contestarle?"

"Cuanto antes mejor, me imagino, aunque no especificó una fecha. La filmación se inicia en marzo, creo. Puedo conseguirte una reunión con la directora si lo deseas. Ella suena como si haría de todo para conseguir que estés en la película, y que no es una mala idea. "

Fate sonrió. Puso el guión en su bolsa y se sentó de nuevo a disfrutar del hermoso día de repente a su alrededor. "No, no es una mala idea en absoluto."

* * *

"Wow, quizás para él el sexo era realmente bueno", y Nanoha miró desde el periódico que estaba leyendo para ver a Hayate entrar en la cocina con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Nanoha sonrió. "¿Wow, quien es el afortunado?"

Hayate coloco las flores sobre la mesa y sonrío a Nanoha. "Oh, no. Estas no son para mí. Estas, mi amiga, son para ti." Tomó la tarjeta y suavizo su garganta. "Querida Nanoha, echo de menos todos los dementes orgasmos que me diste. Y sobre todo perder lo que hacías con tu lengua-"

Nanoha arrebató la tarjeta de la mano de Hayate.

**Nanoha,**

Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar?

Amor,

Yunno

"¿Qué diablos?", dijo Nanoha, mirando las palabras.

"Chica lo tienes mal. ¿Quién diría? "Hayate se inclinó a oler las flores. "No me sorprendería si él vino por aquí cantando, No puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar..."

"¿Cantando qué?"

"A partir de South Park. Sabes, cuando Sadaam está tratando de ganar de nuevo Satanás. En la película... " Nanoha la miraba inexpresivamente.

"Wow. Bueno, no importa. "Hayate se sentó. "Pero tú sabes, realmente es como si tuvieras a Satanás, con todas esas cosas sensibles, y Sadaam queriendo convencerte de que irá mejor. No irá mejor, Nanoha. Confía en mí. "

"Hay tantas cosas mal con lo que acabas de decir." Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "De todos modos, puede enviar todas las flores del mundo. No lo quiero de vuelta. "

"Ese es el espíritu. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? ¿Noche de chicas? ¿Salimos? ¿Noche en casa?

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "No estoy realmente con ánimos de salir", dijo.

"Podemos alquilar algunas películas y permanecer aquí, entonces," dijo Hayate. "Elije un tema: romance, horror, acción..."

"Lo que quieras," dijo Nanoha, de pie, "Voy a tomar una ducha rápida y, a continuación, vamos a ir a ver lo que hay fuera."

"Es una cita"

* * *

"No es una cita", insistió Arisa silenciosamente como sea posible para que no la oyese Fate.

"Ella es una amiga. Dijiste que estaba bien invitarla. "

_Chop. Chop. Chop._

"¿Cuando me dijiste eso?" Fate exigió, deslizando perfectamente la cebolla en rodajas en una cacerola. Echo un vistazo hacia la sala para asegurarse que la 'amiga' de Arisa no había oído y continúo cocinando.

"En el teléfono", Arisa se lo indico, resoplando. Odiaba las cebollas. "Mierda." se limpio, sus ojos ardían y se enjugo una lágrima.

Fate frunció el ceño. "Bueno no tiene sentido llorar por ello. No voy a despedirte por haberla traído aquí.

"Echo un vistazo hacia la sala de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. Continuó su picado. "Y de todos modos, cuando dices 'amiga' no es realmente su imagen..."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Arisa, parpadeando con rapidez para mantener a raya a las lágrimas.

Fate agitó su cuchillo alrededor. Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros. "No sé..."

"¿Gay?"

"No", dijo Fate firmemente. "Bueno, sí. En realidad yo no había pensado en ello. Yo sólo no esperaba a alguien tan... "

"¿tan masculina?"

Fate se sintió incómoda.

"¿Tienes un problema con eso?" Arisa estudió a la actriz durante un momento.

"No..." Fate se centró en cortar el resto de la cebolla. "Por supuesto que no."

"No es una cita", dijo Arisa de nuevo. "Pero... si estás interesada, estoy segura de que puedo hablar con ella..."

Se aventuró una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Fate tomo el cuchillo. "No me hagas hacerte daño."

"No es como si le dijese nada acerca de ti", dijo Arisa rápidamente sosteniendo arriba sus manos. "Yo pensaba... tal vez..."

"¿que se cayeran bien y vivieran felices para siempre?" Fate arqueo una ceja.

"Dios no". Arisa rió. "No creo que Subaru estuviese con una persona durante más de un... ah... no es algo que deba decirte". Ella tosió. "Más bien... Pensé, tal vez ustedes dos podrían"

"Bueno, creo que tengo la imagen. Dos cosas: en primer lugar, que está tan lejos de mi tipo que ni siquiera es divertido y segundo"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, ¿qué?"

"¿No es tu tipo?" Arisa miró atrás a Subaru y se mordió su labio. "Me siento mejor por lo general en la evaluación de estas cosas."

"Y en segundo lugar," Fate continuó, "si alguna vez lo intentas de nuevo, voy a matarte. ¿Quedo claro? Bueno. Ahora, a poner la mesa. "

"Sí, jefe." Arisa fue a sacar la vajilla de plata del armario. Con los elementos en la mano se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, pero calmadamente. "Umm... sólo por curiosidad, y no como referencia para el futuro... ¿cuál es tu tipo?"

Fate miro su asistente, y considero lanzar una rodaja de tomate en respuesta a su pregunta. En lugar de ello, dijo, "Cuando me la encuentre, te lo voy a dar a conocer".

* * *

Nanoha bostezó en la manga de su suéter y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos a través de lo que tenía que ser la octava escena de persecución que había asistido esa noche.

Los métodos de selección de películas de Hayate consistía en encontrar el DVD que tenían en la portada a los más sexys actores y proclamar que "tenemos que ver" esta película. Si tenía que sentarse a ver una escena más en la que algo había explotado, su cerebro sería el próximo en hacerlo.

"Lo siento", dijo después de varios minutos. "Ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos ".

"¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado a las buenas partes todavía. Estoy segura de que se quita la camisa en algún momento. "

"Aunque el desarrollo de la trama suena fascinante, creo que pasare de ella. Todos los demás modelos en topless que vimos antes, a este no que me queda más que verlo hasta mañana. "

"Aguafiestas", dijo Hayate, lanzando un puñado de palomitas de maíz en dirección a Nanoha'. "Oye, hablando de modelos, estaba pensando que mañana por la noche podríamos pasar el rato con algunos de los chicos con los que trabajo."

"No esta vez."

"Mira, yo respeto totalmente tu situación de mujer libre, pero seamos sinceras, aún puede haber un poco de diversión en tu dormitorio".

"¿Es todo sobre sexo contigo?"

"Y actuar. Ah, y café. El resto es opcional. "

Nanoha miraba a su mejor amiga y sonrió pacientemente. "Sé que esto puede parecer una idea radical, pero estoy realmente bien con no tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo."

"Eso es sólo porque no lo has estado haciendo bien. No puedo ni empezar a imaginar la pesadilla que Yunno debe haber sido en la cama. "

"No fue tan malo", dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose a la defensiva sin motivo. "No es que tengo mucho para compararlo..."

"Ese es mi punto exactamente. Necesitas un punto de referencia. O dos. Tal vez al mismo tiempo "

"Voy a la cama."

Hayate apagó la televisión y se pasó en el sofá para hacer frente a Nanoha. "Yo sólo no quiero que te quedes abatida en el apartamento para el resto de tu vida. Hay todo un mundo ahí fuera, Nanoha. Debes aprender a vivir en el. "

"Yo simplemente no pienso en vivir la vida saltando de una cama a otra. Quiero más que eso... "

"¿Pensé que no querías otra relación?"

"Yo no... Bueno, yo la quiero. Eventualmente. Solo que no ahora. Por ahora, solo quiero... no sé, ir a un museo a sentarme allí por horas y no tener que preocuparme de tener que existir en la agenda de alguien. Quiero ir a la cama, y no preocuparme de si estoy o no ocupando mucho espacio. Sólo quiero estar sola. Y el sexo, aunque es importante, no es el centro de mi universo".

Hayate contemplo en silencio las palabras de Nanoha. Por último dijo, "Está bien entonces. Supongo que sólo tendremos que hacer un viaje a "Toy's en Babeland" mañana. Mi bullet está de moda, como sea, creo que me canse de el"

"¿Era realmente necesario esa parte de la información?"

Hayate se río por lo bajo. "Tu problema, Nanoha, es que necesitas soltarte".

Más tarde, cuando Nanoha se sentó en la cama mirando a la pantalla de su ordenador, se pregunto si Hayate tenía razón.

¿Era realmente que no quería dormir por ahí, o es simplemente que tenía demasiado miedo a eso? Pensar en encontrarse en un sórdido bar y conectarse con un hombre totalmente al azar. ¿Y qué si se veía bien? Tenía que haber más en una persona que eso. ¿Qué pasa con la conversación? ¿O conocer a alguien? ¿Era estúpido querer esas cosas?

A pesar de la sospecha de Hayate, el problema con ella y Yunno nunca había sido que era malo en la cama. Por el contrario, es probablemente uno de los pocos puntos en su relación donde se sentía como conectada.

Si el sexo había sido el problema, Nanoha se habría considerado a sí misma con suerte. Encontrar sexo fácil. Encontrar el respeto, la confianza... el amor... Esas son las cosas difíciles de encontrar.

* * *

Fate se preguntó en qué momento había considerado correcto echar a la gente fuera de su casa. ¿Sería correcto, por ejemplo interrumpir a su mejor amigo y a su ayudante en el medio de su sesión de besos en el diván para pedirles - amablemente – que lo hagan en otra parte?

La película parpadeaba en la pantalla, pero era demasiado Fate término de explotar con el ruido de besos sucediendo a unos pocos pies de distancia de ella para prestar mucha atención a la trama.

Luego fue Subaru. Subaru había puesto su mirada en ella desde que las luces se habían apagado. Fate se pregunto si la sutileza era algo que faltaba en la comunidad lesbiana, o si a la chica simplemente no le importa si Fate sabía.

En un intento de disuadirse, Fate volteo la cabeza para mirarla, pero Subaru capturo sus ojos y le guiño. Fate escondió la cabeza de todo y decidió concentrarse en las muchas formas que haría a Arisa pagar por ello.

"Eres realmente hermosa", susurró Subaru. "Pero eso probablemente te lo dicen mucho. Espero no sea demasiado apresurado decirte eso. "

Fate se mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose si se trataba de una pesadilla y que afortunadamente despertaría de ella.

"No puedo creer que estoy sentada en el salón de Fate Testarossa," dijo Subaru a continuación. "Quiero decir, sabía que Arisa trabajaba para ti y todo, pero... wow."

Una risita aguda causo que giraran a su vez la cabeza en dirección a Verossa y Arisa. Fate giro sus ojos.

"Es extraño ver a tu ex con otra persona, ¿no?" Dijo Subaru. "Quiero decir, Arisa y yo no fuimos realmente una pareja o nada, pero tú sabes. Es todavía raro ver a alguien con quien hayas dormido besarse con alguien ".

"¿Te acostaste con Arisa?" Preguntó Fate, y de repente se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta lo suficiente para ser oída en toda la habitación. Los ruidos de besos se detuvieron bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" Verossa estaba diciendo.

"Uh..." dijo Arisa.

"¿Te acostaste con ella?" Verossa enganchado un dedo pulgar en la dirección de Subaru. "¿En serio?"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso? "Dijo Subaru.

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sólo una vez!" Dijo Arisa a la defensiva.

"Bueno, una noche", Subaru contrarresto. "Pero si mal no recuerdo hubo varias veces esa noche."

Verossa miro boquiabierto.

Fate, por su parte, cubrió su rostro con su mano.

"¡Subaru!" Gritó Arisa.

"Necesito salir de aquí," dijo Verossa, saliendo del sofá. "Esto es un poco raro para mí ahora."

"¿Qué diablos? sabías que dormía con mujeres. "

"Pudiste haberme dicho que fue una de ellas." Verossa se dirigió a la puerta delantera, justo detrás de él Arisa.

"No camines lejos de mí!"

Subaru saltó a seguirlos. "Oye, ¿quién diablos me va a llevar a casa?"

El golpear de la puerta retumbó por toda la casa. "Bueno, esa es una forma de deshacerse de la gente", decidió Fate.

**12**

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Fate no había respondido a la artista, y si no fuera por el hecho de que se mantenía pensando en ella, no hubiera tenido en consideración el asunto. Pero la verdad era, que aún se encontraba en la computadora casi todas las noches, verificando para ver si Nanoha le escribiría de todos modos. Y al ver una bandeja de entrada vacía, sentía una innegable obligación de contestar.

Era el no saber qué decir que siempre la dejada sin escribir. Simplemente no sabía cómo ofrecer asesoramiento. Y por ahora, imaginaba, el tiempo que había pasado.

**"Estimada Nanoha"**, escribió, y se sentó de nuevo en contra de las almohadas para pensar en el resto. Su dormitorio estaba oscuro, salvo la luz de la pantalla de su ordenador. Antes de recoger el equipo, había estado tratando, sin éxito, de dormir. Sus pensamientos invariablemente derivaron a Subaru, y se pregunto si había sido estúpida en no aprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Con qué frecuencia las mujeres homosexuales se sientan en tu sillón, llamándola bella? Entonces, ¿qué si no estaba atraída por ella? Debajo de los pantalones anchos y aspecto masculino, Subaru era una mujer... tenía que ser suficiente, ¿no?

Sin embargo, la idea de besar a Subaru no excitaba a Fate de ninguna manera. Y el hecho de que ella había dormido con Arisa hacia parecer la situación aún menos atractiva.

Volviendo a la tarea en cuestión, empezó a escribir. Lo siento por no haber escrito antes. Quisiera decir que he estado ocupada o cosas así, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo responder a tu último correo. Con honestidad, debo admitir que mi experiencia de relaciones es prácticamente cero. En realidad, no estoy segura de que incluso no tenga un mérito 'casi', yo sólo no quería sonar como una completa perdedora. Generalmente, dejo ese tipo de admisiones para el tercer o cuarto párrafo.

Pero, a pesar de que no sé nada sobre el amor - no haber tenido suerte (¿la mala suerte?) Lo suficiente como para estar enamorada - Quiero creer que el verdadero amor no sólo desaparece. La romántica en mí quiere creer que el amor lo conquista todo, que se puede vivir felices para siempre, y así sucesivamente.

Lamentablemente, me imagino que el amor, como la vida, no es en absoluto tan sencillo como eso. En primer lugar, tienes que conocer a alguien que este atraído por ti, no sólo en apariencia, también en la personalidad. Y ¿con qué frecuencia te encuentras con personas cuya personalidad no apesta? Bueno, quizá tengas mejor suerte en ese departamento que yo... Pero entonces, incluso si conoces a alguien que te atrae, cuya personalidad impacto tu mundo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que se encuentre igualmente atraída?

Para ser honesta, no estoy realmente segura de cómo la gente, incluso lo maneja. Tengo dos amigos que terminaron en la cama juntos y ahora parecen estar en una relación. A veces me pregunto: ¿cómo sucede? ¿Se miran el uno al otro y saben que el otro quería la misma cosa? ¿Hablan de ello? ¿Es sólo una sensación? ¿Cuándo se produce ese momento, en que la amistad se convierte en pasión, y como se convierte en amor, y sólo sucede que es mutuo?

Todo suena terriblemente poco probable, ¿no te parece? Supongo que la razón por la que estoy cargada con todos estos pensamientos senderistas en lo que sería las tres de la mañana para ti, es que esta noche una amiga me trató de emparejar con alguien, y el hecho de que a pesar de mi falta de esfuerzos románticos, me desespera estar con alguien con un pulso, y me veo incapaz de resolverlo.

No importa cuán poco probable sea la posibilidad que pueda encontrar a la persona «correcta», no me atrevo a estar con la persona equivocada. Aún así, sigo pensando, ¿qué pasa si la que creo es la persona equivocada, a primera vista, en realidad resulta ser la adecuada? ¿Cómo hay que mirar antes de saber con seguridad? ¿Crees que puedes reconocer tu "alma gemela" de inmediato, o crees que lleva tiempo?

Hasta pronto,

Fae

* * *

Nanoha distraídamente dio un golpe con la goma de borrar de su lápiz número dos en contra el libro de texto abierto delante de ella, seguro que de alguna manera, el golpe rítmico le ayudó a concentrarse. Leyó tres sentencias antes de que su mirada vagara alrededor de la cocina. La hora en el microondas marcaba 7:49, y se quedo observándola hasta que los números cambiaron. Quedaban Diez minutos de su tiempo asignado al estudio, y suspiró con ansiedad "para pasar a otra cosa".

El apartamento estaba en silencio, salvo por el suave zumbido de su ordenador portátil y, a pesar de su resolución de ponerse a estudiar, no podía dejar de leer las palabras en la pantalla. Aunque aún no había respuesta, Nanoha acababa de cerrar el último correo de Fae.

Le dio algo en que pensar durante sus momentos de indecisión, el pensar en el amor, la vida y las relaciones parecía mucho más interesante que la resolución de ecuaciones redundantes.

Nanoha miró en el microondas de nuevo: 7:51. Es lo suficientemente cerca de las ocho, decidió, golpeo y cerro el texto de pre cálculo. Todavía tenía días antes del próximo examen. Aliviada, y sintiéndose productiva, acerco su portátil y su tarea quedo fuera de su camino.

Después de agarrar una botella de zumo de la nevera, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó su respuesta.

**Querida Fae,**

Solo he tenido una relación, ciertamente no soy experta en los caminos del amor. No recuerdo exactamente cómo Yunno y yo nos juntamos para empezar. Me acuerdo de los fundamentos, el dónde y cuándo y cómo nos conocimos, pero no puedo recordar el momento exacto cuando fuimos de extraños a amigos para más.

Lo único que sé es que nos reunimos en una galería de arte hace muchos años. Mi mejor amiga, Hayate (ahora mi compañera de piso), pensó que sería divertido colarse a una fiesta de beneficio, organizada por una artista totalmente sobrevalorada de Nueva york. Recuerdo que nos vestimos elegantemente y Hayate me hizo ensayar un "guión" que había inventado y que nos íbamos aprendiendo las "líneas" durante el viaje en metro. Supongo que aquí es donde revelo que mi mejor amiga es actriz.

¿Pintamos un panorama bastante cliché de Nueva York, no es así? una artista luchadora, y una esperanzada actriz... De todos modos, pensé que la idea de Hayate era descabellada y ridícula, y creo incluso que la única razón por la que estuve de acuerdo en ir es que nunca pensé que nos dejarían entrar...

Como ocurrió, el tipo del control de invitaciones resultó ser un viejo amigo de la escuela secundaria de Hayate y nos dejó pasar. ¿Es extraño cómo las cosas pasan, no? Tengo que decir que Yunno estaba allí. Su familia es muy de la de élite de Nueva York. Ellos están en todas las cuestiones y, por extensión, también lo estaba Yunno.

Trato de recordar el momento en que nos reunimos a menudo, pero es confuso. No recuerdo si él estaba mirando una obra de arte o si sólo estaba de pie cerca de la obra, pero recuerdo que me sonrió. El diálogo se escapa de mí, probablemente porque estaba demasiado nerviosa acerca de ser atrapadas. Así que recuerdo que cuando él me sonrió, me puse muy nerviosa. Yo pensé: "Oh, no, él puede ver que yo no pertenezco aquí..."

Pero él sólo quería conversar acerca de cómo la fiesta era aburrida y de cómo sus padres lo habían obligado a asistir. Lo encontré de fácil hablar, y me empecé a relajar, olvide la fiesta o el hecho de que Hayate había desaparecido en la multitud y me dejó sola.

No puedo decir que pensé que podría lograrse algo, sin embargo. Fue sólo una conversación, y pensé que una vez que nos quedáramos sin que decir...le sonreiría educadamente y me excusaría a mí misma. Podría decir, sólo lo miraba a él, como que era realmente rico. Sólo, que no lo encontré como engreído o egocéntrico. Supongo que por eso, a pesar mío, le di mi número cuando me lo pidió. Bueno, eso, y yo no sabía cómo negarme.

Estoy tentada a decir, "Y entonces el reloj dio la media noche y huí de la fiesta, dejando atrás uno de mis zapatos de Payless barato..." Pero, no lo haré. Heh.

Pocos días después de la fiesta, después de que se había convertido en tan sólo una divertida historia que contar a los amigos, llamo Yunno. Me confesé ante el teléfono, sobre la manera de como mi amiga y yo habíamos terminado en la fiesta y cómo yo estaba muy lejos de ser la heredera de una fortuna familiar o algo así. Pensé que la información haría que se alejara de mí, pero, al contrario, parecía aun más interesado. A veces, creo que sólo trataba de rebelarse contra sus padres por salir conmigo. ¿Quién sabe? De todos modos, yo estaba de acuerdo con que tuvieramos una cita.

Había salido bien... y creo que sólo tuvimos citas más seguido. Es extraño, porque me sentía bien y solo sucedía. Una cita seguida de otra, hasta que llegó un beso y, luego, con el paso del tiempo, una cosa siguió a la otra. Nunca hubo un momento en que me preguntase, "¿Me atrae?" No me lo preguntaba. Solo dejaba que sucediera.

Supongo que mis sentimientos suenan muy poco románticos, pero sólo pensar en mi actual sentimiento ensombrece mis recuerdos. La verdad, creo que en su mayor parte, estas cosas ocurren. Y tal vez porque "simplemente" a veces llegan a su fin... bueno, terminan. Estoy segura de que si la gente empieza a pensar en cada mínimo detalle de todo tal vez nunca tenga una cita en lo absoluto.

Hm. Eso no quiere decir que nunca tendrás una cita...

Creo que es inspirador, en realidad, la idea de no conformarse. De saber lo que quieres y esperar con paciencia por ello. Supongo que quizás sea mi próximo objetivo. Sólo, creo que la cuestión principal para mí es: ¿cómo sabes lo que quieres?

Nanoha se volvió mirando a su propia pregunta, sorprendida por haber escrito eso. Siempre había sabido que quería ser una artista, lo supo desde el momento en que había cogido un lápiz para escribir su primera "A" y terminó en su lugar con un dibujo de las ventanas de la cocina.

Recordaba mirando fijamente la ventana, en la forma en que fuera la luz filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles. Recordaba haber pensado que no hay nada más hermoso que los haces de luz que brillaban en el papel sobre la mesa un papel que de repente parecía terriblemente vacío a pesar de las grandes líneas en el. No podría pensar en nada más con que llenarlo que el poder de ese momento. Fue un duro intento, lejos de ser perfecto, o incluso bueno, pero cuando finalmente levante el lápiz de la página, se sentía feliz, en su totalidad.

Nanoha miraba cuidadosamente a la pregunta sobre la pantalla, reflexionó sobre borrarlo o no. ¿No sabía lo que quería? No la habitual aglomeración de adjetivos: divertida, inteligente, cuidadosa, artística, etc. – ¿Dejar ver una imagen adecuada de ella?

Quiero creer que cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada será obvio. Que habrá un momento, algo rápido y apenas perceptible que pueda decir, Esto es todo. "Pero es sólo mi parte romántica la que habla, y para ser honesta, no estoy segura de que soy romántica en absoluto. Es más probable que finalmente voy a darle el gusto, a mi compañera de habitación y saldré con algunos de los ocho millones de chicos que está siempre tratando de conseguirme, y uno de ellos estará lo suficientemente cerca del ideal para una cita que se convertirá en una segunda, y así sucesivamente.

Creo que no se cómo responder a tu pregunta sobre qué tan cerca debes mirar antes de que lo sepas. Tal vez depende. Tal vez, con algunas personas tienes que excavar. Tal vez con los demás es inmediato. Nunca se sabe hasta que lo has probado, ¿no?

De todos modos, lo que sea que estás buscando... espero que lo encuentres.

* * *

Fate dejo caer el marcador en la mesa y estiró su mano. Suspiró con alivio. "Terminado. Gracias a Dios. Si tengo que firmar una imagen más de mí misma voy a..." Se detuvo a pensar en algo convenientemente dramático. "Yo me voy a tirar al mar".

Arisa río. "No puedo creer que te quedaste pensado y hayas salido con eso. ¿Tirarte al mar? "

"Cállate. He estado escribiendo mi nombre una y otra vez durante las últimas tres horas. ¿Sabes lo que le hace a la mente de una persona? "

"¿Tirarse al mar?"

Fate sacudió la cabeza, tapo el marcador, y se lo tiro a Arisa. Su asistente se echo a reír cuando tiro el objeto a la distancia. "Buena puntería. Y de todos modos, no debes quejarte. He estado lamiendo sobres. Mi lengua se adormeció, ¿y cómo hago para saber si el pegamento no es venenoso? "

"Igual que en Seinfeld?"

"¡Sí! Exactamente. Me voy a morir en una muerte lenta y dolorosa aquí en tu alfombra. Lamiendo hasta la muerte". Arisa se sonrojó ligeramente. "Sobres", añadió suavemente. "Lamiendo los sobres".

Fate decidió no hacer comentarios adicionales. Toda la conversación y la participación de lenguas lamiendo sólo podían desembocar en un solo lugar. "¿Así que, qué pasó con lo que estaba próximo a la orden del día lleno de diversión?"

"El siguiente es un pequeño juego que me gusta llamar 'Responder a los mensajes del teléfono que quedaron ignorados durante demasiado tiempo". "

"En realidad no me gusta este juego."

"Difícil". Esta es la razón por la que me pagas los grandes dólares. "Arisa se tomó un minuto para guardar los ejemplares firmados, y sacó un montón de notas. "En primer lugar arriba esta, Precia."

"Oy."

"Llamo dos veces el lunes para recordarte acerca de la llamada de Granz Florian. Entonces llamó de nuevo el martes a preguntar cómo te fue con la llamada. El miércoles llamó tres veces a preguntar por qué no has respondido a la llamada de Granz. Ayer llamó a decir que la estabas haciendo pasar vergüenza, y que por favor tengas la decencia de devolver las llamadas telefónicas a la gente. "

"¿Quién diablos es Granz Florian?"

Arisa llegó al siguiente desliz. El Doctor Granz Florian llamó el lunes por la noche para decir que Precia le había dado tu número. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría reunirte con él para cenar el jueves por la noche. "

"Correcto. Bueno, estoy demasiado ocupada. ¿Le dijiste que yo estaba muy ocupada? "

"Le dije a Precia que estabas filmando y tus horas eran de locura. Le dije a Granz que eso no iba contigo. "Arisa sonrió dulcemente y, a continuación, lo esquivamos. Llegó al sofá detrás de ella. Y rió. "Le dije lo mismo. Que tienes esa filmación por la noche, y que probablemente no serías capaz llamarle hasta el fin de semana. "

"Urgh".

"Ese es el espíritu. La siguiente es Signum Laevatein. " Fate miró el nombre. "Es la directora..."

"Sí, y ella va a estar en Los Ángeles el sábado y el domingo y suplicó por una hora de tu tiempo, siempre que sea posible. Revise tu agenda y estás libre casi todo el día sábado si quieres hacer una comida o algo así. "

Fate asintió. "Sí, definitivamente. Concuérdalo. "

Arisa acoto algo. "Entonces, ¿De qué trata la película? Vi que estabas leyendo el guión, el otro día. ¿Es bueno? "

Fate asintió sonriendo y se encontró a sí misma a pesar de su renuencia a aceptar el papel. "Es muy, muy buena en realidad."

"¿Pero?"

"¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero?"

"Siempre hay un pero contigo."

Fate dejo salir un largo respiro y echando un vistazo a Arisa dijo. "Es un papel de lesbianas".

Arisa abrió grandemente los ojos. "¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"¡Hay que tomarlo! Por favor. ¿A quién vas a besar? Oh, mi Dios, ¿Vas a hacerlo?"

"¡No!"

"¿Puedo leerlo? ¿Lo tienes aquí? ¿Puedo leerlo? "

"Me alegra saber que entiendes mi dilema," dijo Fate, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Es un papel principal?"

"Sí".

"Wow. Wow. "Respiro profundamente y trató de buscar calma y recogerla. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el dilema?" de repente parecía grave. "¿te preocupa lo que puedan decir de ti?"

Fate suspiró. "No es eso, pero... es un montón de cosas."

Arisa presento su pila de mensajes a Fate y considero en una expresión de pregunta. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Fate se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, y mucho menos hablar de ello. Pero tenía que hacerlo supuso. Si iba a reunirse con la directora necesitaba tener sus pensamientos en orden. "Va a sonar tonto."

"Se trata de mí".

"Bueno, ya sabes... que he hecho escenas de amor en el pasado, ¿verdad?"

"Dios, sí! Esa escena contigo y Claus Ingvalt en la Media Luna estaba tan caliente. La parte donde se acababa de demostrar que le disparó en la parte superior de, de - Ah, lo siento. Eso no significa que deba seguir con esta conversación. Sí. Escenas de amor. Continua".

Fate arqueo una ceja a su asistente, pero sacudió la cabeza, y continúo. "Bueno, no me importa hacerlo porque siempre he pensado en ello como parte de la actuación..." "¿Pero con una chica yo no sé si podría actuar?"

"¡No! Por lo que... el problema".

Fate se paso una mano a través de su cabello con frustración. "Yo nunca imaginé que mi primer beso con una chica sería falso...".

Arisa sonrió brillantemente. "¿Awwwwwww, Fate Testarossa no sabía que fueras tan romántica?"

A pesar de sí misma, Fate se sonrojó. "Tal vez sólo tenemos que conseguirte una chica antes de empezar con la filmación", sugirió Arisa.

"Eso... no". Fate sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero salir con algunas personas al azar".

"Mmm, así encontrar tu verdadero amor en un tiempo podría ser más que un desafío", dijo, para llegar a tu PDA, "pero creo que tienes una hora libre la próxima semana entre la sesión de fotos y el talk show de entrevista. Voy a apuntarlo" Fate sonrió. "Graciosa".

Arisa sonrió con simpatía. "Creo que sólo hay que decidir qué es lo más importante para ti: un papel que deseas desempeñar, o tus reservas sobre papel.

Fate pensó en ello durante un largo momento. Por último, suspiró y de una manera significaba cambio de tema. "¿Qué ha estado haciendo Verossa? No he escuchado de él desde su dramática salida el otro día. Sigo recibiendo su correo de voz. "

Era el turno de Arisa de mirar incómoda. Moviendo la pluma en su mano varias veces antes de responder. "Estaba realmente molesto. Tuvimos una sensación horriblemente incómoda al llevar a Suzuka y luego un silencio horrible al llevarme a mi casa". Se mordió el labio. "Él no responde a mis llamadas. No tenía idea de que estaba tan enojado. El sabía todo este tiempo que yo había salido con una mujer. Pensé que no le importaba. Yo esperaba que me sugeriría un trío".

De la última parte habría hecho una broma pero Fate escucho la inseguridad en sus palabras. "Él va a volver después de todo", dijo, creyendo que era cierto, pero con la esperanza de no estar equivocada. "Él realmente se preocupa por ti, Arisa. Él no se molestó porque lo hayas hecho. Es sólo miedo".

Arisa asintió. ¿Sabes lo que es estar loca? Me asusté por pensar en que tú y él. Quiero decir, yo realmente pensaba que estabas secretamente enamorada de él y que cualquier día le dirías, y que él te correspondería, se mordió el labio de nuevo. "Estoy segura de que probablemente habrás adivinado ya que me había enamorado de ti antes y no te lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir incómoda. Quiero decir, tú eres tú. Eres preciosa, inteligente, divertida y todas esas cosas que te hacen un tanto repugnante e irresistible para el resto de nosotros los mortales. "

Fate no sabía qué decir, así que esperó que Arisa terminara para continuar. Ella estaba haciendo el difícil intento por no parecer incómoda.

"De todos modos," Arisa continuó, "yo sabía que si había una posibilidad, alguna posibilidad, que tu vieras a Verossa de esa manera, el iba a venir corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Hay que saber que te ha amado desde el momento en que se reunió contigo. Y él es realmente bueno en ocultar lo cual hace más difícil decir lo que siente últimamente, pero... bueno... yo... Creo que estoy enamorada de él. "

"Oh," podría Fate manejar todo eso, le sorprendió la forma en que se sintió conmocionada por la confesión. Ella ingirió, se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar en una conversación sobre el amor. "¿Le dijiste eso?"

"¿Estás loca? Es Verossa. Habría enloquecido". "Bueno, él ya enloqueció en lo que parece ser el extremo opuesto, de modo que quizás esto le traerá de nuevo a un buen término medio".

Arisa miró pensativa. "Tal vez podría estar fuera de su apartamento esperando con un enorme letrero que dice:" Te amo, idiota".

Fate río. "¿Ahora quien es la romántica?"

"Ugh." Arisa suspiró, y luego sonrió. "Gracias por dejarme divagar".

"En cualquier momento. No todos los días una chica confiesa haber tenido un flechazo hacia mí y estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo y todo eso en la misma conversación. "

"Ah, bueno. Tú me pagas para mantener tu vida interesante". Arisa se sentó y recogió la pila de mensajes nuevos. "Por lo tanto, volviendo al trabajo." Pasó a Fate el celular más cercano a la actriz y luego le entregó un pedazo de papel. "La hora de un juego que me gusta llamar: 'Fate devuelve la llamada a la gente con quien no quiere hablar mientras yo leo el guión de la película'. Arisa aplaudió con expectativa. "¿Dónde está?"

"Estoy empezando a odiar los juegos". Fate guardó silencio y suspiró. "Está en mi escritorio."

Después de que Arisa se había ido y el sonido de la compañía y la conversación se habían desvanecido en el silencio, Fate se tumbo en el sillón mirando al cielo.

Por encima de ella, la luna quemaba tenuemente, en todo caso, perdiendo temporalmente su luz detrás de las nubes.

Se había perdido otra puesta de sol.

Se dio cuenta de que le molestaba dejar algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y cerró sus ojos en un intento de visualizar a su abuela. Si hubieran sido sólo cuatro años, Fate divisó la imagen en su mente y estaba empezando a decaer. Los ojos carmesí, de manera similar a la suya, eran cada vez más difíciles de imaginar. La voz, la risa, los sonidos, pero todos se habían ido.

Fate abrió sus ojos y forzó sus pensamientos a la deriva. Pensó en su reunión con la directora de la película cuyo guión tanto amaba y temía a la vez. ¿Otra secuencia de escenas que vienen, no es así? ¿Por qué esta? ¿Por qué no tomarlo?

Es probable que la única mujer que Fate bese sea delante de una cámara de todos modos. ¿A quién iba a conocer con ella escondida en su casa? ¿Cual podría ser el riesgo de tener una cita en el mundo de Hollywood? ¿En quién aparte de ella podría confiar?

Su pensamiento pasó a Nanoha, y el corazón de Fate se aceleró en el recuerdo de que no había revisado su correo en días. Su programa de la filmación se lo había permitido muy poco, y de repente, la idea de que había un correo electrónico en su bandeja de entrada la llenaba con una sensación de urgencia.

Arriba, el portátil zumbaba a la vida con el toque de una tecla, y Fate se sentó en su escritorio a la espera de que cargase su web. Al observar el nombre de Nanoha Takamachi, Fate sonrió, haciendo doble clic sobre el nombre tan rápido como la tecnología moderna le permitía.

Leyó las palabras de Nanoha, y se sintió fascinada y con culpabilidad. Al final del correo electrónico, hizo una pausa ante las palabras, "Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta".

Cuando había terminado de leer, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y frunció el ceño. ¿Incluso si ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, quien estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con ella?

Subaru estaba muy fuera de la cuestión, que sólo la conducía a Arisa, y Fate estaba bastante segura de que estaba fuera de la cuestión también.

Sentada, pulso responder y estableciendo sus dedos en el teclado.

**Querida Nanoha,**

Una vez más pido disculpas por la demora en mi respuesta.

Esta vez la culpa es de mi trabajo, locas, exigentes e inhumanas horas de trabajo. Las cosas deben empezar a establecerse en breve, aunque, mis repuestas podrían estar tardando un poco. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que no te hartes de mí, mientras tanto, solo podrías comprenderme, eso espero.

Hm. Normalmente, no soy tan autocritica. Lo siento. Yo no soy normalmente demasiado apologética, tampoco. De hecho, tal vez no lo soy en absoluto. Quizás he sido sustituida por una vaina. Una autocritica, demasiado apologética... Da igual. Permíteme comenzar este mensaje en: Estimada, Nanoha

No siento por el retraso de mi respuesta, ni creo que es posible que nunca te canses de esperar mis respuestas. Normalmente, no soy tan arrogante...

[Solo pretendía escribir algo que sonara relativamente normal como introducción a este mensaje y me traslado a los temas relevantes de la conversación...]

No sé, nunca me he considerado una romántica - aunque una amiga me lo dijo justo unos momentos antes. Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista ni nada por el estilo. Hoy en día, honestamente, soy más propensa a creer que voy a estar sola para siempre. A diferencia de ti, no espero mucho de una cita a ciegas.

En realidad, ya que estamos en el tema, tengo una cita a ciegas el sábado por la noche. Cena. Con un médico. Mi madrastra me obligó y así...

Fate dejo de escribir, y por mucho tiempo poso su dedo sobre el botón de retroceso. Si continuaba por ese camino, habría que admitir algunas verdades a la artista, y ella no estaba segura de que era lo mejor. Nanoha incluso si no tenía idea de quién era realmente Fate, no significaba que un día no fuera a averiguarlo. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Sacaría al aire todos los correos electrónicos entre ellas a la prensa? Que los medios de comunicación comenzarían a realizar el seguimiento de los mensajes de correo electrónico de vuelta a Fate?

Terribles escenarios pasaban a través de la mente de Fate, con los titulares de los tabloides. ¿Qué le pasaría a Nanoha?

Y todavía, Fate no logró borrar nada. Quería confiar en la artista. Quería mantener la creencia de que podían ser amigas. Amigas que pueden intercambiar mensajes de correo electrónico toda la vida y nunca encontrarse, pero, sin embargo, amigas.

Frunció el ceño, Fate quito los dedos del teclado. También estaba la cuestión de cómo podría decirle Fate a Nanoha. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que una artista de Nueva York sea homofóbica? Fate no tenía ni idea. Sin mucho pensar, sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marco.

"¿Fate?"

"¿Verossa?"

"¿Fate?"

"¿Verossa?"

Hubo silencio y luego un fuerte suspiro. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Fate dudo, previendo las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¿Si te pregunto algo me prometes que no vas a hacerme ninguna pregunta acerca de lo que estoy por preguntarte?"

"Uh..."

"Yo pregunto. Tú contestas. Y cuelgo. "

"Está bien..."

"Muy bien". Fate tomó una respiración profunda.

"¿Cuales crees que son las probabilidades de que una artista en Nueva York sea homofóbica?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Esa es una pregunta!"

"Lo siento. Me gustaría saber de qué estás hablando. "

"¡Hey! ¡Eso es una pregunta sobre la pregunta! "

"No has dicho nada sobre cuestiones escasamente veladas."

"No importa. Estoy colgando. Ah, y por cierto, estás siendo un idiota. Llama a Arisa. "

"¿Qué?"

"¡Adiós!" Fate colgó antes de que Verossa tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada más. Contempló su siguiente movimiento y, a continuación marco. Arisa recogió ante el segundo sonido.

"Si te pregunto algo prometes que vas a responder sin formular preguntas, ni siquiera finamente veladas o no, acerca de lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte?"

"Eh... mi trabajo no depende de ello?"

"Por supuesto".

"Entonces dispara".

"Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué piensas de las probabilidades de que una artista en Nueva York sea homofóbica?"

"Bueno, eso depende. ¿Es originalmente de Nueva York? "

"No sé".

"Bien... bien, ¿es religiosa?"

"No sé".

"Mm okay. ¿Vota por los republicanos? "

Arisa, no sé. Yo no la conozco muy bien. "Fate se encogió de hombros. "Hipotéticamente... por supuesto."

"¿ella?"

"Esa es una pregunta."

"Fate, ¡esto no es justo! no puedes llamar a alguien y hacer una pregunta así, sin dar de que hablar. "

Fate suspiró. "Mira, sólo cierra los ojos y piensa en ello. Normalmente, dirígete a una fábrica de artistas ¿son del tipo...homofóbico? "

Hubo una pausa y luego, "Yo diría que no, pero no puedo saber con seguridad. Nunca es una buena idea hacer suposiciones sobre esta cuestión. "

"Muy bien. Gracias, Arisa. "

"Fate... ¿por qué preguntaste esto?"

Fate no había considerado nunca decirle a Arisa y Verossa sobre Nanoha. En parte porque se sentía culpable por mentirle a una extraña, en parte porque estaba avergonzada de haber enviado un correo a la artista en primer lugar, y en parte porque nunca esperaba que el correo seguiría durante tanto tiempo. Arisa y Verossa naturalmente exagerarían todo. ¿Cómo podrían ver ellos que ella, Fate Testarossa, intercambiaba mensajes de correo con una chica, a quien mentía sobre su identidad, mientras que le divulgaba sus más íntimos secretos? Naturalmente, había que saltar a la conclusión de que era muy incorrecto. Fate podría tener más que sentimientos de amistad hacia la artista, y convertiría toda la situación en algo torpe y exagerado. Decir la verdad se encontraba fuera de la cuestión. Ella nunca podría pasar por eso.

"¿Fate? estas ahí? "

"Oh, sí. Estoy aquí. Mira, Arisa, realmente no hay nada de qué hablar. Yo estaba solo... uh. Yo estaba trabajando en un cuento corto y mi personaje principal es una artista en Nueva York y me preguntaba si debía o no ser... ah, homofóbica. Por lo tanto. Ahora sabes. Me gusta chapotear en las artes literarias por la noche. "

"Cómo ilícito".

"Es mi pequeño sucio secreto. Ahora, tengo que regresar a ella antes de que mi musa se escape ".

"Ah-huh. Hablo contigo mañana, de Shakespeare. "

Fate colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No tenía idea si Arisa la creía o no, pero al menos había podido cortar.

El mensaje de correo la miraba de vuelta desde la pantalla de la computadora y Fate coloco sus manos sobre el teclado una vez más.

En realidad, ya que estamos sobre el tema, tengo una cita a ciegas el sábado por la noche. Cena. Con un médico. Mi madrastra me obligó y así... él no es realmente mi tipo.

Espero mucha torpeza e incómodo silencio.

¿Cuenta como una cita, si sabes de antemano que no hay ninguna oportunidad en el infierno que nada saldrá de ello?

Fate se sentó de vuelta, pensando. Había abierto la puerta a la posibilidad de que Nanoha pediría algunas preguntas directas. Ahora era sólo cuestión de decidir, si las preguntas nunca llegaban, o no saber si decirle o no una mentira.

* * *

Les tengo una pregunta ;) **¿Cómo han sentido a los personajes? **Después de hacer la adaptación de la primer versión, me arrepentí de darles protagonismo a ciertos personajes, a quienes cambiarían? La historia es un poco más melancólica, si, pero cómo la han visto?

Quisiera contestar la pregunta de **Oyoke** para todos. Nunca pronuncié el apellido de Chrono porque nunca supe que ponerle jajajaja xD buen ojo ahí!. En cuanto al nombre de Fate, "Fate Testarossa" es el nombre artístico, en esta historia la verdadera madre de Fate sería Lindy, ¿por qué? bueno, no me imaginaba a la buena Lindy con el papel de perra, a Precia si jajaja, por eso el cambio de apellidos, (sin embargo, en la historia original, Fate hubiera tomado el nombre de su madre... pero eso hubiera sido raro jaja). Como dato curioso, "Fae" Es el apodo del personaje principal de la bruja de "Wicked". Amo esa historia y no me resistí en ponérselo :)

**Jocelyn:** Me alegra que pienses así de la historia! de hecho considero que esta versión cuenta huecos faltantes en la pasada, en este capítulo, aunque la trama entre Yunno y Nanoha es un poco diferente, como que se entiende más su relación. Lamento que esta vez no te haya sorprendido temprano xD

**Tsunade-obachan: **Concuerdo contigo con lo del personaje de Fate. Esta Fate es más ella, creo jajaja. Y si, era una locura que Nanoha fuera virgen después de tantos años xD. Los mensajes entre ellas apenas comienzan, cómo te pareció ahora? :)

**A TODOS: **Gracias chicos por sus comentarios!, espero que les siga gustando la historia, **como vieron, por el cambio de "horario"** (lol) tomo muy en cuenta los comentarios ;) por el momento esperen la **siguiente publicación el Lunes y con sus reviews el viernes. **

Que tengan bonito fin de semana!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha! **:) La historia va creciendo poquito a poquito, creo que en este capítulo odiarán a cierto personaje jaja ;)

Mil gracias pos lo que se paran por aquí y dejan su comentario, les dejo un fuerte abrazo!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"Hola", dijo en un tono tan poco familiar que Nanoha no sabía que le estaban hablando a ella hasta que levanto la vista. Yunno se situó delante de ella, las manos profundamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Desviando su mirada por todo el parque antes de mirar a Nanoha. "Como que hace frío para estar aquí".

El viento soplaba fuerte en ese momento, arrastrando una botella de agua vacía en el suelo. Nanoha lo miró en silencio, irritada brevemente hacia la persona a quien tenía en frente. En circunstancias normales se habría ido. En cambio, no hizo nada, sino mantener quietas las páginas de su cuaderno de bocetos a medida que el viento volvía a soplar. "Es bueno", dijo.

"¿Te han gustado las flores?"

Nanoha miró hacia abajo, se sentía cansada ahora. Deseaba que la dejase. "¿Qué quieres, Yunno?"

Él se sentó a su lado sin esperar una invitación. Debió haberse dado cuenta que ella no le ofrecería una. "Quería pedir disculpas".

Nanoha miraba su perfil, tratando de no aparecer como que se sintió sorprendida. ¿Yunno? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿A ella? "No fue tu culpa que yo..." Yunno dudo y empezó de nuevo.

"Mis padres estaban ejerciendo una gran presión sobre mí para encontrar a alguien más." Él miró con rapidez. "No es que no les gustes es que sólo que no eres..."

Nanoha intentado ignorar la sensación de humillación que siempre acompañaba la forma de pensar de los padres de Yunno. Por supuesto, sabía que no era de clase alta. Por supuesto, ella sabía que sus padres no la aprobaban, a ella y la relación con Yunno. Por supuesto que sabía que le habían amenazado cortar su relación con Yunno si no rompía con ella. Que habían dicho muy claro que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Yunno se cambio para hacerle frente a ella. "Las cosas estaban realmente feas, y tuve que decirles que nos separamos".

Nanoha trago saliva, sin que el odio la lastime. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace seis meses", dijo. "Lo siento, Nanoha. Era la única forma que podrían dejarme solo. La única forma en que nos habrían dejado solos. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente". Él paró y respiró profundamente, lo que indicaba que lo que seguía era mucho peor. "Ellos me juntaron con alguien. La hija de uno de los socios de negocios de mi padre. Ingresó también a Harvard, y realmente... nos caímos bien. Por eso he estado tan distante.. La he estado viendo a ella ".

Nanoha parpadeo, incapaz de formular palabras.

"Quiero decir que cuando dije que Te amo. Era la razón por la que quería tu transferencia a Harvard. Quería creer que tú y yo podríamos ser. Que lo que yo sentía por Amy era sólo temporal..."

"Amy", dijo Nanoha suavemente, pensando que el nombre hizo chispar algo en ella. Ira o amargura o algo así. Además de algo vacío. "¿Has dormido con ella mientras estábamos juntos?"

Yunno la miró. "Lo siento".

Nanoha asintió. "Gracias por decírmelo", dijo, llegando a sus pies.

"Nanoha..."

"Es bueno", dijo, no estaba segura de si era cierto o no. El frío fue llegando a su momento, y necesitaba caminar. Tal vez si caminaba se libraría de su asentamiento, de su entumecimiento. "Por favor, deja de llamarme".

"¿Me odias?"

"No", y esto era la verdad. "Pero yo no quiero volver a verte. No en un futuro próximo. Tal vez algún día, en diez años o algo así, vamos a encontrarnos por accidente, y seremos capaces de sonreírnos y pensar en este momento en una especie de forma agridulce. Tal vez entonces, seré feliz de verte. Quizás. Pero ahora, si yo fuera a verte de nuevo, si yo fuera a encontrarme contigo y verte sonreír y reír con un grupo de amigos, si me llamas a decir 'hola', creo que te odiaría. Y tal vez yo te odie de todos modos, una vez que camine lejos de ti y ahora que pienso en ello. No puedo prometer que no. Pero ahora, en este mismo momento, todo lo que siento es alivio. Alivio de que esto haya terminado. Estoy aliviada de que ya no me vas a lastimar. Envíale lo mejor de mi parte a Amy. Le deseo lo mejor. Adiós, Yunno. "

Capturó la botella de agua vacía, ya que se alejó de su vista, y se dobló hacia abajo para cogerla.

* * *

"No puedo creer que ese idiota". Hayate frotaba tan duro la mesa que Nanoha pensó que se le saldría toda la pintura. "¡¿Te engañó?! ¡A ti! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se piensa que es?"

Nanoha miró a su alrededor a los otros clientes que se encontraban ahora mirando curiosamente en su dirección, y recapacito decirle a Hayate acerca de su encuentro con Yunno en su lugar de trabajo no había sido la mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho. "Hayate, la gente está mirando," le susurró.

"¿Y?" Hayate bajo el mantel sobre la mesa miro al hombre que se encontraba cerca de Nanoha. "Si ella fuera tu novia, ¿podrías engañarla?"

Nanoha cubrió su rostro con una mano y se hundió en la silla más baja.

"Soy gay".

"Por supuesto que lo eres", respondió Hayate. Miró a su alrededor. "¿Algún chico aquí no sea gay? Demonios, ¿alguna lesbiana en la casa? "

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?" susurró Nanoha en medio del gritó de la apretada clientela.

"Yo no lo haría", dijo una voz masculina. "Ella es sexy".

"Aquí tienes," dijo Hayate a Nanoha. "La prueba de que Yunno es un idiota."

Nanoha se dio vuelta para ver qué tenía que ser un hombre de sesenta años de edad que le echaba una mirada sexy. "Ugh."

Se volvió de nuevo a Hayate. "Mira, voy a volver al apartamento. Y, oficialmente, nunca voy a volver a visitarte de nuevo aquí".

Hayate tomo la declaración de Nanoha como si debía tomar asiento. Así lo hizo. En voz baja, dijo, "Yo conozco un par de chicos que podrían golpear a Yunno. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que tengo un poco de miedo ahora mismo."

Hayate redujo sus ojos en nada en particular. "Estoy muy contenta de lo que hayas hecho con ese bastardo. Y confía en mí, si alguna vez vuelves con él, voy a sentirlo realmente. "

En lugar de responder, Nanoha aventuró una sonrisa. Irónicamente, la ira de Hayate trabajó para calmar su dolor. El recorrido a pie desde el parque había sido un oscuro, y emotivo evento. Podría haber derramado una lágrima o dos, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo. Yunno no merecía sus lágrimas. No las había merecido antes de su confesión, y, desde luego, mucho menos después de ella. Y luego de un desahogo con una adecuada bebida llamada Venti-extragrande con cafeína, se sintió mejor. No del todo como para ir saltando todo el camino a casa, pero de alguna manera mejor. "¿Voy a verte más tarde en casa?"

"Oh lo apuestas. Estoy recogiendo películas, pizza, comida chatarra y más de lo que alguna vez has visto en tu vida. Vamos a tener una extravagante sesión de Gilmore Girls de viernes por la noche. Lorelai se sentirá orgullosa ".

"Que fuerte. No puede esperar".

Una vez fuera, Nanoha paró un taxi, un lujo que no podía pagar muy a menudo, pero que considero necesario en este momento. Si caminaba, podría pensar, y estaba cansada de pensar. Al menos de esta manera, el tiempo que ocupaban sus pensamientos se reduciría drásticamente. Quería centrarse, en cambio, en lo positivo. Y una vez que averiguara que era lo positivo le había de dar su plena atención.

"Una linda noche", dijo distraídamente al taxista, con la esperanza de que él escuchara a través del plástico divisor entre ellos. Su respuesta llegó en forma de un gruñido, y Nanoha renuncio a tratar de decidir si estaba de acuerdo con ella o no. Miró por la ventana, viendo pasar a la ciudad en movimiento sin poder reconocerla. Era una agradable noche, decidió, viendo como los edificios tan familiares se acercaban y luego se iban desvaneciendo en el pasado.

Nanoha se sintió aliviada cuando el taxi se detuvo en su edificio. Había seguido de cerca en el medidor, lista para gritar, "aquí", si el costo superaba la cantidad de dinero que llevaba. Como no sucedió, tuvo lo suficiente.

"Tenga una buena noche", dijo educadamente, sólo para escuchar una respuesta de rechazo ronco. Tal vez no había razón como para justificar una palabra completa.

El apartamento estaba oscuro cuando Nanoha entro en su interior, y se movió rápidamente para encender la luz. Escucho, como siempre lo hacía, sonidos que podrían indicar si había un intruso. No oyó nada, entonces se aventuro a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

La habitación olía a humo de cigarrillos y cigarros rancios, ninguno de los cuales eran obra suya. Encendió un palo de incienso para cubrir los olores que se filtraban de otros apartamentos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El colchón crujió, y se mudó a un lugar que no se sentía tan abultado como el resto.

En la esquina, su caballete estaba enterrado debajo de dos camisas y una chaqueta. Eso es en lo que se había convertido su pasión: un obstáculo. Pensó en Fae y se sentía como un fraude. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había pintado? Hacía semanas.

Esta no es la forma en que se suponía debía de ser. Debería haber estado frente a un lienzo, con pincel en mano, la ropa cubierta en aceite y pintura; feliz y con vida, volviéndose un poco loca con el humo de la pintura. No debería haberse sentado en la cama, pensando en un chico enfurruñado de quien ni siquiera estaba enamorada. Miguel Ángel no se habría enfadado. El golpeo una roca con un martillo y creó una obra maestra o se sentó a escribir un poema encapsulando la esencia misma del amor y la pasión.

Por otra parte, ella no era Miguel Ángel y Yunno no era Cavalieri, y ni remotamente la relación podría ser comparada a la de los otros, así que fue donde iba esa línea del pensamiento donde nadie lo sabía.

En algún lugar, estaba sonando el tema de I Love Lucy y Nanoha escuchaba tratando de amortiguar los sonidos de diálogo sordo antes de pasar a sacar la computadora portátil de su funda. La computadora, como la mayoría de las pertenencias valiosas de Nanoha, fue un regalo de Yunno. También fue el único regalo que ella probablemente no se lo regresaría de buena manera o quemaría para la purificación espiritual y emocional.

Su correo electrónico se cargo más lento de lo habitual, o al menos eso parecía. Sonrió, sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Fae Harlaown apareció en la bandeja de entrada. Hay algunas cosas que últimamente Nanoha esperaba, una taza de café a primeras horas de la mañana, el final de las clases, el inicio de un nuevo rollo de papel higiénico, y los mensajes de correo electrónico de Fae.

Comenzó a leer, sonriente a las palabras en la pantalla y se olvido por un momento que no conocía a la chica en el otro extremo de la pantalla. No había hablado mucho acerca de Fae a Hayate, o nada luego de su discusión sobre el potencial doble género de Fae. Parecía una cosa extravagante, que se comunicara con una extraña a través del correo electrónico. Había oído hablar antes de personas que lo hacían, pero ella nunca se había considerado a sí misma del tipo de persona que son víctimas de amistades en línea. ¿Es eso de lo que se trataba? ¿Amistad? Ella sabía apenas nada de Fae. Que era lo que compartían en la categoría de otros, algo que aun no tenía título.

Sin embargo, Fae la hacía reír, la hacía desear saber más acerca de la mujer detrás de los mensajes de correo electrónico. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿A quién se parecía? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? ¿Va a la escuela? ¿Tiene un puesto de trabajo?

**Querida Fae,**

Estaba aquí sentada pensando que yo sé tan poco acerca de ti. Tal vez eso es bueno - No estoy segura de cómo es el protocolo habitual de comunicación en línea. Es nuevo para mí, todo esto de comunicarme con alguien por correo electrónico no lo sé. Estaba dormida, mientras que toda mi generación saltó a través de Internet y comenzó a utilizar las salas de chat y foros para conocer otras personas.

Siempre he estado pasada de moda en ese sentido, supongo. Palabras en una pantalla no parecían suficientes – pero entonces, yo soy una artista y sobre todo visual. Las palabras y yo nunca hemos sido muy amigas. De hecho, tengo que pensar muy duro cuando te escribo, con la esperanza de que no suene terriblemente idiota y arreglando todo a través de un corrector ortográfico que paso para no terminar sonando como una idiota. Aún no he conseguido averiguar como sonar, como "yo" cuando escribo. ¿Existe un modo de sonar como tú en los mensajes de correo electrónico? No estoy segura. Yo sólo sé que utilice la palabra "sonar" totalmente demasiadas veces en este apartado y aunque me parece bien, creo que mi profesor de literatura estaría profundamente triste por este mensaje.

Por lo general, sólo quiero borrarlo o hacer trampa mediante un diccionario pero no estoy segura de que me corrija si uso la misma palabra 800 veces en un párrafo o si se me olvida una coma en alguna parte. Puedes corregirme si quieres, por supuesto, y voy a proceder sólo a golpear mi cabeza contra un caballete o algo así.

Es raro, ¿no? Yo empecé a hablar de amor y relaciones y no sé qué edad tienes o lo que pareces, o incluso cuáles son tus aficiones. Tal vez estás acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambio, por lo que pido disculpas por ser tan novata.

A pesar de todo, yo esperaba que me dijeras más sobre ti.

Voy a tomar algo, los más cotidianos detalles son aceptados, así como las peculiaridades que normalmente no admites al público en general. Supongo que es una ventaja de ser relativamente anónimos.

Lo siento si este mensaje es demasiado largo o incoherente (y, a diferencia de ti, yo normalmente me disculpo excesivamente, especialmente en situaciones en las que nada es mi culpa). Hoy tuve uno de esos días que me gustaría olvidar. No puedo olvidar, por supuesto, que es la razón por la que estoy escribiéndote. Escribiéndolo es mucho más fácil de olvidar.

Hoy, mi ex-novio apareció de la nada a decirme que había tenido otra pareja y que él había dormido también con esta chica mientras estábamos juntos. Sé que debería estar enojada, desearía estarlo. Le dije que estaba aliviada, y lo estoy en parte. La cosa es rara, estoy más enfadada conmigo que con él. Estoy enojada por que deje que continuara la relación, siempre y cuando sabía que no funcionaba. Yo no había estado enamorada de él durante meses... ¿por qué no he sentido, entonces? ¿Por qué sigo pensando que algo cambio?

Él es un idiota por haberme engañado y mentido, pero yo no era una santa, tampoco. Puede que no lo haya engañado físicamente, pero mi corazón no estaba con él. No podía lograr el entusiasmo por algo que hiciéramos juntos. Cuando dormíamos juntos acababa durmiendo en el sofá sólo porque no podía dormir con él a mi lado. Empecé a estar irritada por el mero pensamiento de él. Sus llamadas telefónicas me fastidiaban. Empecé a odiar su forma de masticar, el sonido de su risa, y el hecho de que siempre olía a tabaco (no hay delito si eres fumadora).

Ninguna de estas cosas se suma puntos a mi favor acerca de la novia que hubiese querido, ¿no? Él no podría haber sido feliz. No importa cuánto decía que me quería, no puedo empezar a entender lo que vio en mí. Y supongo que lo que era, no era suficiente.

(Oh sí, he sido también conocida por ser auto-depresiva. Vengo de un territorio de lugares oscuros, dándole vuelta a mi tipo de artista.)

Sólo no deseo sentirme amargada por una relación que había sido condenada por años. Yo culpo a la melancolía. De empezar a pensar en cómo fueron las cosas al principio, y lo feliz que estaba, y el amor que sentía. De empezar a recordar las cosas que solía hacer, y cómo me hizo sentir y, a continuación, el presente se vino abajo. De repente, tengo veintiún años de edad, sentada en mi cama, escribiéndole a una extraña sobre el hombre que amaba, pero ya no amo, entonces piensas, 'Oh, Dios mío. Esta no puede ser mi vida. "

Así que ahí lo tienes. Mi actual estado mental. Este mensaje de correo electrónico sería aún mejor si estuviese borracha.

Pero basta de hablar de mí...

Por lo tanto, me has hablado de una cita a ciegas. Supongo que mi pregunta al leer tu correo electrónico es: ¿cuál es tu tipo? ¿Pensé que los médicos estaban de moda? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Demasiado viejo? ¿Demasiado joven? ¿Demasiado bajo? ¿Demasiado alto? En realidad, si es una cita a ciegas... ¿cómo sabes que no es tu tipo?

* * *

La cita había estado bien, para sorpresa de Fate. Granz no era ni aburrido ni ensimismado, y Fate comenzó a entender cómo se puede acabar en una relación después de todo. Si hubiera estado remotamente interesada en él físicamente, podría haber accedido a la segunda cita.

Y tal vez una tercera, ¿y luego que sabía? Podían estar escogiendo estampados chinos antes de finales de año.

"Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Fate", dijo Granz, mirando incómodo por primera vez en toda la noche. Sus ojos azules en todo el restaurante se precipitaron nerviosamente, y Fate comenzó a preguntarse si había sido un error de él todo el tiempo. Tal vez era un estafador, o alguien del PAP encubierto. Quizás el verdadero Granz Florian fue atado y amordazado en el maletero de un coche en alguna parte.

Fate dejo su copa de Château Margaux y consideró a su cita, con lo que se esperaba una curiosa-pero-no-expresión de pánico.

"Yo sé que nuestras madres lo planearon, y estoy verdaderamente honrado de que hayas querido salir en una cita conmigo, teniendo en cuenta lo que eres y con todo. Y me doy cuenta de que esto debe hacerme parecer un idiota en una treintena de países diferentes.

Quiero decir, quien no quiere salir con Fate Testarossa, ¿verdad? "Él llegó por su bebida y terminó antes de continuar. "Es que todo... mi última relación... ella y yo estábamos muy enamorados y yo... sigo aun enamorado de ella. Dios sabe que así es.

Quiero decir, ella rompió mi corazón de todas las maneras imaginables. Yo solo no... ". Respiro hondo, reuniendo su mirada. "Quería decirte que eres tan bonita y me siento horrible de haber estado de acuerdo con esta cita, cuando se que no he terminado aún con Amitie."

Fate se relajó y le ofreció una simpática sonrisa. Decir que fue relevada era un eufemismo. "Yo te entiendo completamente", dijo, y se alegró cuando le regresó la sonrisa. "¿Por qué no podemos disfrutar el resto de la cena y, a continuación, y por lo menos podemos decir a nuestras respectivas madres que lo hemos hecho a través de la noche, sin avergonzar a cualquiera de los dos apellidos? Eso es lo que realmente importa de todos modos. "

Granz se echo a reír. "¿No es la verdad?" La miró pensativo y de repente por un momento. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero, ¿por qué estás sola? No me puedo imaginar que hay escasez de hombres que quieran llevarte a cenar".

Fate bajó su mirada, se sintió incómoda, como si podría ser capaz de adivinar lo que era sólo mirándola. "Me imagino que soy sólo exigente".

Él asintió, como si hubiera dicho algo sabio. "Eso es bueno. No te conformes. Yo he salido con tantas mujeres. Mujeres aprobadas por mi Familia, por supuesto. Yo estaba muy determinado por lo menos que una de esas niñas de Stanford llegaría a ser La Elegida. No fue así. Luego empecé a trabajar y lo sabes, el loco horario del hospital no me deja espacio para una gran vida social. Y un día, después de que había renunciado a encontrar a alguien, ahí estaba ella: Amitie. La hija de la criada. Fue un desastre desde el principio. "Él sacudió la cabeza tristemente, y se encogió de hombros. "Pero sabes no puedes dejar a quien amas, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Su teléfono celular sonó al segundo que Fate llego a su casa, y una imagen de Arisa escondida en los arbustos cruzo por su mente antes de responder. "Tienes un manejo de mi tiempo impecable. ¿Estas acechándome? "

"Siempre," se oyó la voz de Arisa. "Con lo que me pagas he financiado todo mi arsenal de herramientas. Gafas de visión nocturna, binoculares, las obras. He oído que algunos estudiantes llegaron con un tipo de camuflaje. Estoy poniendo una pre-orden".

Fate despegó sus tacones y se los llevo el resto del camino a su dormitorio. Le dolían sus pies y estaba ansiosa por ponerse algo cómodo. "Supongo que significa que no es necesario que te llene en detalles sobre la cita de esta noche porque estoy segura de que ya la has grabado. Avísame cuando esté en YouTube. "

"Pareces estar de buen humor", señaló Arisa. "No pudo haber sido un desastre total".

Fate se sentó en la cama y se froto sus pies. "No lo fue, en realidad. Fue bastante agradable, de hecho ".

"Oh? ¿Eso significa que estás pensando en salir con él? "

Fate giro sus ojos. "Sí". Una noche con un hombre con quien podía hablar y de repente me di cuenta de que había sido un error todo el tiempo. ¡Estoy curada! ¡Arriba los hombres!."

Hubo una pausa antes de que Arisa diga: "realmente no puedo saber si estás bromeando o no."

"Voy a trabajar en mi frase clave la próxima vez. En cualquier caso, la cita estuvo bien. Comimos, hablamos, me dijo todo sobre la mujer de la que está enamorado, lo escuche. Pagó la cuenta. Abrió la puerta para mí. Y entonces me trajo a casa. "

Arisa se echo a reír. "¿En serio?"

"En serio".

"¿Así que enamorado de alguien más?"

"Sí. Amitie. Ella suena como una buena chica. Inteligente, también. ¿Sabías que fue la mejor estudiante en su escuela secundaria? Incluso obtuvo una beca para ir a Yale, pero su padre se enfermó de manera que tuvo que quedarse por aquí y ayudar a la familia. "

"Wow, realmente te informo sobre ella."

"Oh yeah. Yo incluso vi sus fotos de bebé. Ella lo tiene mal. Pobre tipo. Fue muy bonito. Si hubiera sido hetero, o incluso bisexual, me habría sido definitivamente molesto que su corazón ya tenga dueña. "

"Bueno, todo salió de lo mejor entonces."

"Absolutamente. Esta terminado y esa fue la última vez que estoy de acuerdo en ir a una cita a ciegas". Llegó a encender la lámpara en su mesita de luz. "¿Por lo tanto, es esta la razón por la que me llamaste? ¿Era para obtener más información sobre la cita? "

"En parte. Quería decirte que terminé de leer el guión. "

Fate acercó el teléfono a la otra oreja. "¿Sí? ¿Qué te parece? Se honesta. "

"¿Honestamente? Honestamente, creo que es genial, Fate. Creo que si renuncias a este papel, te vas a arrepentir en algún lugar del camino. Una parte tuya siempre ha querido este tipo de papel durante el tiempo que te he conocido..."

"Tengo".

"Y este personaje, Elizabeth... No me puedo imaginar a ninguna otra persona interpretándola. Esto podría ser una buena oportunidad en tu vida. ¿Por qué descartarla por tu vida personal? Es simplemente actuación, ¿no? "

Sólo actuación, pensó Fate. Correcto. "Tengo esa reunión con la directora mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Sí que era la otra razón por la que te llamaba, para recordártelo. Yo te envío por correo electrónico los detalles y las instrucciones para el restaurante. Almuerzo está bien, ¿verdad? Sugirió almuerzo y pensé que no te importaría. "

"Almuerzo está bien. Gracias, Arisa. "

"Es un placer. También te adjunto una foto de ella que he encontrado en Internet para que sea más fácil su reconocimiento. Supongo que ella sabe quién eres, pero por si acaso ".

"Eres la mejor."

"Lo sé. Por lo tanto, escucha, ¿adivina quién me llamó hoy? "

"¿El Papa?"

"Verossa".

Fate sonrió. "¿Y?"

"Tuvimos una muy, muy larga conversación. Estoy hablando de mucho tiempo, le grite. El me gritó. Le colgué. El me colgó. Tomamos turnos llamándonos de vuelta. Es muy dramático, pero creo que vamos a estar bien. Creo que desde ahora tengo que mantener mi gestión exes fuera de él, las cosas deben volver a la normalidad ".

"Suena como un plan. Me alegro de que ustedes lograran arreglar las cosas ".

"Gracias por llamarme idiota y decirme que lo llame. A veces es necesario escucharlo. "

"Oh no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que he llamado a alguien idiota, y probablemente no será la última".

Arisa soltó un bufido. "Ya lo creo. Escucha, también hablemos de tu críptica llamada telefónica acerca de la homofóbica artista en Nueva York. ¿Existe alguna oportunidad de que nos ilumines con detalles pronto? "

"¿Estás diciendo que no creíste que estaba escribiendo un cuento?"

"Bueno... Yo diría que sí, pero me estaría mintiendo".

"Grandioso".

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Ella quién?"

"¿La artista?"

"¿Qué artista?"

"¡Fate!"

Fate sonrió en el teléfono. "Eres obsesiva con ello "

"Vamos a acortar tiempo. No puedes esconderte - Oh, Dios mío! "

"¿Qué?"

"Es la artista! La que hizo la pintura que tenía en mi carrito recorriendo por todo Los Ángeles. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿La llamaste? "

Fate había olvidado que era fácil cuando juntabas todas las piezas.

"Yo nunca la llame".

"No la llamaste", dijo con impaciencia.

"Y no saques las cosas fuera de proporción. No

es nada. Le escribí en su correo electrónico para decirle que me gustó su pintura. Eso es todo. "

"¿Eso es todo?" Arisa sonaba dudosa y a Fate no le gustó.

"Sí eso es todo! ¿Qué otra cosa sería? "

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué quieres saber si ella es homofóbica? "

Fate suspiró, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a librarse en su sien. "Me preguntaba. No lo sé. No es por alguna razón."

"¿Sabe quién eres?"

"No."

" ¿No le dijiste quien eras?"

"¡No!"

"¿Así que... que ella piensa que eres...?"

"Fae".

"¿Fae quién?"

"Sólo Fae".

"¿Y no es extraño pensar eso cuando tu correo electrónico dice Fate Testarossa?"

Fate dudo.

Arisa empezó una risita. "Oh, no. ¿Acabas de hacer una nueva dirección? "

¿Era su ayudante psíquica? Se puso nerviosa por la conversación. "No quiero hablar de esto."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no es nada. Y hablando de ello lo hace parecer como algo, y se me hace incómodo."

"Lo siento".

"Y no le digas a Verossa."

"Oh, vamos. Esto es demasiado bueno para no discutir"

"¡Arisa!"

"Oh, yo tengo otra llamada. Probablemente Verossa. Hablo mañana contigo. Disfruta de tu almuerzo! "

"Arisa" El teléfono ha muerto y Fate se encogió de hombros. Tanto para mantener este secreto. Su propia culpa. Debería haber sabido que despertaría sospechas. Ellos no eran nada si no entrometidos.

Resignada, dejo caer el teléfono en la cama y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse. Mañana sería otro día, y había decisiones importantes que tomar.

Las decisiones a veces no venían al grano, Fate despertó a la mañana siguiente, con ganas de leer el último mensaje de correo de Nanoha. Sentía una mezcla de emociones, mientras leía: pánico al pensar que Nanoha quería saber más sobre ella, así como se sentía extrañamente halagada al mismo tiempo; ira contra el novio de Nanoha por haberla engañado; tristeza de que Nanoha se sintiese culpable, de alguna manera, y otras cosas que no tenían un nombre.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, bebiendo un refresco doble como desayuno, y contemplo sus opciones. No escribir de nuevo sería insensible, reconoció Fate, aunque si escribía de nuevo sólo podía conducir a un gran número de complicaciones. Las complicaciones que había previsto, pero decidió ignorar. Debería haber terminado las cosas, al principio, o mejor aún, no debería haberlas iniciado. Ahora, estaba atascada. Atrapada entre el deseo de ser honesta, y no saber cómo.

Suspiró, colocando la lata en el escritorio y pulsando el icono de respuesta en la pantalla.

**A: **Nanoha Takamachi

**De: **Fae Harlaown

**Asunto: Re: El Arte**

Fate espero para que las palabras correctas le vinieran a la mente. Cuando no lo hicieron, levanto sus dedos del teclado y observo alrededor de su habitación. Su mirada aterrizó en el tiempo y se echo hacia atrás, dejando la silla meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Tenía tres horas para escribir de nuevo a Nanoha, ducha, vestirse, y llegar a su cita programada de almuerzo con Signum Laevatein.

¿Por qué escribir de nuevo a Nanoha estaba clasificado en primer lugar en su lista de cosas que hacer?, no estaba segura. Algo le dijo que si no le escribía de nuevo antes de marcharse, no sería capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Hecho que bailaba a lo largo de los bordes de su mente, que avanzaba poco a poco hacia una especie de leve preocupación. El cursor en la pantalla marcó el segundo de distancia, y Fate escribió.

**Querida Nanoha**,

También soy una novata en esto de la comunicación a través de correo electrónico, así que no te preocupes demasiado por el protocolo. Estoy perfectamente feliz dejándome llevar. Para ser honesta, yo no esperaba que nuestra interacción virtual fuera a durar más de un mensaje o dos. No soy conocida por entablar amistades con desconocidos de la nada.

Siento cómo las cosas salieron contigo y tu ex-novio. Sé que te sientes un poco responsable de los resultados, pero sigo pensando que es una mierda lo que hizo. Él podría haber dicho que era infeliz. Pero en realidad no me corresponde comentar de una manera u otra. A pesar de todo, espero que encuentres la felicidad o, al menos, el camino de vuelta a tu arte. Creo que tal vez este último daría lugar a lo anterior...

En cualquier caso, acerca de mí. Veamos. Es una cosa extraña describirse a una misma. ¿Dónde empezar? Me preguntaste mi edad, así que creo voy a empezar por ahí:

Tengo veinticinco años. Mis pasatiempos... hm. Leo mucho. Me gusta cocinar (tengo previsto ir a una escuela culinaria, desde hace un tiempo, en realidad). Nado cuando tengo tiempo. No tengo ninguna extraña habilidad especial o aficiones. No recojo las cosas o hago volar modelos de aviones en mi tiempo libre ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que me hace muy aburrida (o simplemente normal, dependiendo de tu visión del mundo- que en mi caso viene a ser lo mismo).

Supongo que es todo bastante común y, quizás, no ofrezco una muy buena imagen de quien soy. Sinceramente, no estoy del todo segura de quién soy. Me gusta pensar que soy yo, o pretendo que soy yo, pero no lo soy. No realmente. Tal vez por eso he elegido actuar como una carrera.

Fate tomo cuidado, se debatía si eliminar o no el último párrafo. No quería mentir, pero no significaba que tenía que poner toda la verdad a Nanoha en bandeja de plata para que la diseccionara.

Todavía no, de todos modos. Puso en relieve el último párrafo, e hizo clic en una clave aleatoria. Luego giro sus ojos. "Me suena tan pobre." Corrió una mano a través de su pelo y dejo salir la frustración en un suspiro. Miró, a través de las puertas de vidrio corredizas que la llevaban a la terraza, y al mar más allá. Después de un par de minutos, se volvió de nuevo a la computadora.

En cualquier caso, acerca de mí. Veamos. Es una cosa extraña describirse a una misma. ¿Dónde empezar? Me preguntaste por mi edad, así que creo voy a empezar por ahí: Tengo veinticinco años. Mis pasatiempos... hm. Leo mucho. Me gusta cocinar (tengo previsto ir a una escuela culinaria, desde hace un tiempo, en realidad). Nado cuando tengo tiempo. No tengo ninguna extraña habilidad especial o aficiones. No recojo las cosas o hago volar modelos de aviones en mi tiempo libre ni nada por el estilo. Supongo que me hace muy aburrida (o simplemente normal, dependiendo de tu visión del mundo- que en mi caso viene a ser lo mismo).

¿Y tú? Es natural probablemente que las personas asuman que el arte es tu pasatiempo, pero yo lo veo que es todo para ti. De todos modos, sigo adelante. Mi cita realmente resultó salir mejor de lo que esperaba. Era un tipo, gracioso, guapo, y enamorado de alguien más.

Sé que me preguntaste cómo sabía que no era mi tipo antes de que lo conozca, y la verdad es que el hecho de que se tratase de un "él" le dio cierta clase de distancia.

Fate miraba la pantalla, sabiendo que debía eliminar lo que había escrito, pero en realidad no quería. Si Nanoha alguna vez descubría quien era, estos mensajes de correo electrónico podían servir como prueba. Las copias circularían en Internet, estampadas en las revistas, y volverían a morderle el trasero. Si esto salía, los medios de comunicación tendrían un día de campo. "Y sería una gran publicidad, lo apostaría", murmuró ella.

Dio un golpecito con sus dedos en el teclado. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Fate?" Sacudió la cabeza, y siguió tipeando.

Considérate la persona número tres en la lista de las personas en este mundo que saben esa parte de mí. Creo que el anonimato es un largo camino de ayuda a lo largo de la honestidad.

De todos modos, espero que estés bien.

Hasta pronto,

Fae

Envió el mensaje de correo electrónico sin volverlo a leer, a sabiendas de que eliminaría todo si tenía una segunda oportunidad. "Va a pensar que soy un tipo raro que la sigue", murmuró mientras Fate se levantaba de su escritorio. "Con un salmonete."

* * *

La lluvia caía duro contra la ventana, las gotas se rompían en pequeñas versiones de sí mismas después del deslizamiento en zigzag sólo para recoger las sombras sobre el umbral. Nanoha cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y suspiró. Un buen día perfectamente, en ruinas.

"Odio cuando llueve en los días que quiero vender mi trabajo".

Hayate rió desde el sofá. Había prestado el portátil de Nanoha y miraba intensamente en la pantalla. Sin buscar, dijo, "Hace demasiado frío, de todos modos. Menos gente parara a mirar. Quizás deberías ir viendo en mostrarla en otro lugar. Preferentemente dentro de la casa. "

Nanoha se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia su amiga. "Hay una gran exposición de arte estudiantil ", dijo, sentándose al lado de Hayate. "Sólo dos alumnos por clase lo obtienen, sin embargo." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Las probabilidades no son buenas".

"Mira, ese es tu problema".

"¿Perdón?"

"No te tienes confianza. Si quieres algo, tienes que ir tras ello. Incluso si esto significa dejar algo atrás. ¿Quién escoge a los alumnos? "

Nanoha dudo brevemente antes de decir, "la profesora Lowran".

"Y ¿alguna vez has hablado con la profesora Lowran fuera de clase?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "No. Tengo una clase después de la suya. Normalmente tengo que salir antes para llegar a tiempo. "

"¿Y esta clase es una clase de arte?"

"No... Literatura".

Hayate suspiró y puso el portátil en la mesa de café. "¿Ves a dónde voy con esto?"

Nanoha regresaba al sofá. "No..."

"Prioridades, Nanoha. Si quieres tus cosas en la exposición, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo adicional. Tu talento va sólo hasta el momento, lo siento mucho al decir esto. A veces el artista tiene que hablar más fuerte que el lienzo".

Nanoha se sintió incómoda. "¿Así que quieres que... qué?

"¿Basta con ir hasta ella? ¿Y comiences una conversación? Eres su estudiante. Ciertamente tienes preguntas que desean respuesta. O profundas, filosóficas observaciones sobre cualquier tipo de arte que te gusta más en todo el mundo. Simplemente hazlo notar. Si se acuerda de tu cara y tu nombre, podría tener una mirada más cercana a tu obra".

Hayate se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, puede ser que todavía no seas elegida, pero es algo. Si no es este, tal vez tendrás oportunidad para otra cosa. Nunca se sabe".

Nanoha se imaginaba a sí misma ir hasta la profesora Lowran después de clases e iniciar una conversación sobre el surrealismo y André Bretón, sobre el arte como un movimiento revolucionario.

¿No ves a través de eso? ¿No te despediría como un estudiante que quiera hacer el grado? ¿Si tu arte vale la pena, no lo obtendría por su propia cuenta?

"Voy a pensar en ello," es lo que dijo a Hayate, en un esfuerzo para dejar caer el tema.

"¿Cuáles son para ti?"

Hayate recupero el portátil, y señaló de nuevo en la pantalla. "Comprobación de convocatoria abierta a audiciones. Realmente necesito obtener un agente. Peroninguno de ellos parece prometedor. ¿Quieres venir? Hay una en un par de horas. "

Nanoha echo un vistazo a la ventana y la lluvia seguía cayendo fuerte. "Creo que me quedo en tierra firme el día de hoy."

"Caprichos". Dijo Hayate entregando la computadora portátil a Nanoha. "Gracias por dejarme tomarla prestada. Te vi temblar hace unos momentos. ¿Tengo que enviarte a Webaholicos Anónimos? "

Nanoha tuvo el objeto y lo colocaba en su regazo. "No es eso. Es simplemente...". Se detuvo un momento, pensando una cosa extraña que admitir.

"¿Es que...?"

Nanoha se encogió de hombros, con la esperanza de no sonar como una gran cosa. "Le envíe a Fae un correo electrónico hace un par de días y yo estaba esperando que ella me escriba de nuevo el día de hoy."

Hayate asintió, mirando perpleja. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Nunca me imaginé que eras el tipo obsesiva de amiga".

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "No soy obsesiva."

"Mmm, es lo que dicen, se movió ligeramente." Asintió en el portátil". Así que, adelante. Comprueba si te escribió".

Nanoha se sentía incómoda comprobando su correo electrónico con Hayate mirando sobre su hombro. Sus interacciones con Fae las había sentido siempre como un asunto privado.

Algo que no pretendía ser compartido. Herir los sentimientos de Hayate, sin embargo, estaba fuera de cuestión, por lo que, vacilante, Nanoha se trasladó hasta el cursor por su cuenta de correo.

Correo cargado en la pantalla, un cóctel de virtuales correo basura, las ventas de las tiendas, y más basura. Nanoha se sintió a la vez aliviada y decepcionada por la ausencia del nombre de Fae.

"Supongo que está ocupada," dijo Hayate, alejándose de Nanoha.

"¿Hablando de ocupada, deseas salir esta noche? ¿A cierto bar, a emborracharnos y coquetear con gente al azar? "

Nanoha estaba a punto del descenso, cuando su ojo capturo el movimiento en la pantalla. El nombre de Fae Harlaown apareció en su bandeja de entrada, y de repente, levantó su espíritu. Nanoha cerró el portátil y se puso frente a Hayate.

"Um, seguro. Si. Si la lluvia se detiene. Odio mojarme".

Hayate se sentó para atrás, sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, la sensación de la ropa húmeda-es"

"¿Quise decir acerca de salir esta noche?"

"Oh." Nanoha asintió, no pensé realmente en ello. "Es sábado. Y estoy sola, ¿verdad? Debería tener un poco de diversión."

Hayate sonrío. "Voy a contar con que iras. No hay excusas ".

"Con excepción de la lluvia."

"¿Y si es sólo una llovizna?"

"Ya veremos", dijo Nanoha, sonriendo a su entusiasmada amiga.

"¿No tienes que prepararte para una audición?"

Hayate asintió y se paró, y luego se quedo, mirando pensativa. "¿Alguna vez pensaste que esta persona Fae puede ser un hombre de cuarenta años, con vientre de cervecero, llamado Bob, un pederasta o algo así? Porque yo estaba pensando, también podría ser un asesino en serie. Tu sabes, él le paga a unos chicos algo de dinero para comprar tu obra en la calle, les da más para coquetear con la vendedora y obtener su tarjeta, y luego utiliza esa información para acercarse a la artista. Pretende ser un fan. Reduce el factor de deformación con el argumento de ser mujer. Obtiene información privada. Luego ¡bam! Aparece en tu puerta un día como una sorpresa, y de auge económico. Te despiertas y te encuentras atada en algún antiguo almacén, desnuda y sangrienta".

Nanoha parpadeo y miro a Hayate. "Completamente demasiada televisión para ti."

"No digas que no te avise," dijo Hayate, a poca distancia. "Sólo espero que la señora Medium tenga un sueño acerca de eso antes de que ocurra y pueda avisarte. Porque si esto sucede mucho antes y que ya estén sobre el caso, con los huesos y el SVU de tu persona. Voy a ser obligada a decir, a los oficiales "traté de advertirle"

* * *

Fate llegó tarde a la reunión para el almuerzo, y gracias a Arisa reconoció a la directora sin problemas. Al principio, pensó que la foto que había enviado Arisa era vieja, pero de pie frente a frente con Signum Laevatein, Fate en realidad pensó la directora es simplemente joven. Bonita, demasiado, pensó, pero no por demasiado tiempo, puso su cara de póquer y agitando las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

"Yo siento haber llegado tarde", comenzó Fate, aunque realmente no lo sentía. Cuando se trata de negocios, ella nunca esperó a otras personas. Sentía que le daba una situación de desventaja.

Signum Laevatein fácilmente sonrió, mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Sus ojos azules contemplaron a Fate brevemente. "Estoy muy contenta de que se haya reunido conmigo hoy, Sra. Testarossa. Su asistente dejó claro que estaba bastante ocupada en estos días. "

Fate alcanzo un vaso de agua. "Mi agente me dijo que realmente me quería para este papel."

"Lo escribí para ti," admitió Signum. "Con usted en mente, de todos modos. Naturalmente, si lo desecha tendré que encontrar a alguien más, pero yo prefiero no llegar a eso". Abrió el menú. "¿Sabes lo que es bueno aquí?"

Fate fue momentáneamente distraída por la forma en que el pelo rosado de la directora le cayó sobre el rostro. "Uh," abrió su propio menú, se sintió nerviosa. "Nunca has estado aquí, en realidad. Pensé que fuiste quien lo sugirió. "

"El gerente del hotel me lo sugirió, en realidad," dijo Signum. "Le pregunté cual era el mejor lugar para convencer a un alto perfil de actriz a que sea la estrella de mi película y me señalo este." Miró a su alrededor. "¿Cómo es que te sientes? ¿Te gustaría ceder? "

Fate no podía dejar de sonreír. "Tal vez después de unos huevos revueltos".

"Excelente." Signum se reunió con su mirada por un momento.

"Mire, Sra. Testarossa-"

"Fate".

"Fate", Signum repitió tratándola como si fueran amigas.

"Estoy segura de que tienes muchas otras, mejores ofertas sobre la mesa ahora. Mi película es pequeña, tiene un presupuesto respetable pero probablemente no lo que estás acostumbrada. Me dijeron que era mucho menos llegar a las estrellas así, pero no soy nada si no es tenaz. ¿Qué es necesario para que digas que sí? "

Fate consideró las palabras de la directora. Ella había estado pensando en esta función durante semanas. Había vuelto a leer el guión tantas veces que prácticamente ya lo había memorizado. Y todavía, hasta ese momento, no había hecho su decisión final. No fue sino hasta la reunión con la directora que Fate se dio cuenta de algo que no había considerado antes: podría ser divertido.

Ella podría decir por los ojos de la directora que Signum Laevatein pensaba que el problema era el dinero. El pensamiento casi hizo reír a Fate. "Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto de tu presupuesto, se ha puesto de lado de mi salario?"

Signum miró sorprendida por la pregunta. "Estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle la suma habitual. ¿No es suficiente? "

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Interrumpió la camarera.

Fate relajo su vista brevemente en el menú antes de colocar su orden. Signum siguió en su lugar y en poco tiempo, estaban de nuevo solas.

"Te diré algo", dijo Fate. "Toma lo que se iba a gastar en mí, divídelo por cuatro, y págame eso".

Signum la miraba, de repente pérdida. "Lo siento, yo no..."

"Voy a tomar el papel," dijo Fate, sabiendo, como dice ella, que era lo correcto. "Pero no quiero mucho dinero. Para ser honesta, yo no lo necesito. Aún no he desarrollado una adicción a las drogas para que pueda evitar el cambio". Sonrió al mirar la cara de Signum. "Tenías razón, este lugar es muy convincente."

Poco a poco, comenzó Signum a sonreír. "Bueno. Tal vez voy a traer a mi madre aquí alguna vez. "

"¿Estás tratando de obtenerla como estrella en una película, también?"

Signum se echo a reír. "No del todo. Aunque si yo hiciera una película actual de rendition of Stop! diría yo que mi mamá había sido la candidata perfecta para el papel de TUTTI. "

Fate río, se sentía más relajada que en días. Había esperado que la decisión fuera a pesarle, y en su lugar, se sentía bien. Ha sido la decisión correcta. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora en adelante, independientemente de las consecuencias, que había frente a ello?

Pensó en Nanoha y el correo que había enviado anteriormente.

Tenía que hacer frente a esas consecuencias, también. Cuando volviera.

* * *

Cuando Hayate volvió de su audición, Nanoha estaba terminando de enviar su mensaje de correo a Fae. Cualquiera diría que hubiese estado escribiendo por más tiempo de lo que había pensado, o la audición de Hayate había terminado antes de tiempo. Mantuvo su mirada en la pantalla hasta que el mensaje desapareció de su bandeja salida. Luego, cerro de golpe el portátil y se volvió a mirar hacia la cocina.

Hayate estaba mirando en el refrigerador. "Estamos en serio con necesidad de ir de compras. Todo lo que tenemos es sobra de comida china que está ahí desde hace mucho tiempo y cerveza". Sacó una botella de cerveza y cerró la puerta.

"Se trata de una prueba rápida." Hayate bebió su cerveza y arrojó la gorra a la basura, y se acerco caminando. "Fue una pesadilla."

"¿una especie de pesadilla aburrida, o interesante, me dejas hacer-un poco-de palomitas de maíz?"

Hayate tomó un largo sorbo y cayo sentada al lado de Nanoha. "Definitivamente de palomitas de maíz." Entonces sonrió.

"Si hay alguna".

"Voy a contarte la historia entonces." Se puso cómoda.

"Dispara".

"Bueno. Veamos. En primer lugar, me llevó un montón encontrar el edificio porque nadie sabía de ningún Teatro Clairmont y aunque tenía la dirección del lugar no me di cuenta, que en realidad estaba buscando un edificio de apartamentos. "

"Bueno..."

"Y ni siquiera es una fantasía. No. Eso hace que nuestro edificio de apartamentos sea de lujo. En cualquier caso, entre en 'Clairmont Teatro', subí al tercer piso, según las instrucciones, y golpee la puerta 312. En ese punto, yo estaba empezando a llegar a la idea de que esto no era lo que yo esperaba. Pero, pensé, una prueba es una prueba. Por lo tanto, golpee y espere. Y espere. Por último, se abrió la puerta y de repente había un hombre ahí... llevaba pantalones cortos. "

Nanoha comenzó a reír. "¿Cortos?"

"Simplemente cortos. Fue a recibirme con una lata de cerveza en una mano, y mirándome de arriba y a abajo, como si yo fuera la stripper que habían enviado".

Luego se reía. "Eso es una locura. ¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Bueno... me preguntó si yo estaba allí para la audición. Al principio pensé en decir que tenía la puerta equivocada, seriamente..." Se rió. "... Pero luego dije sí, y me invitó a pasar. En ese momento, empecé a excavar en mi bolsa mi mazo, por si acaso. De todos modos, le seguí en ese pequeño salón... sólo para encontrar un hombre desnudo realmente sexy ".

"¿Qué?"

"Totalmente desnudo. Totalmente sexy. En resumidas cuentas, se trataba de una audición para un video porno".

Nanoha parpadeo. "Muy bien. Por favor, dime que no has participado en el... "

Hayate río. "Por supuesto que no, Nanoha. Soy una actriz seria. Fui a Juilliard. Tengo talento saliendo de mi trasero. Y si la puta de mi madre no hubíera engañado a mi padre y mi padre el idiota no hubiese prendido fuego a la casa toda mi vida no habría caído en este caos... así... yo estoy en un lugar mucho mejor ahora. Pero no. Estoy respondiendo llamadas de vídeos porno. "

Nanoha tocó el brazo de Hayate a la ligera. Hayate respiró profundamente y sonrió. "La buena noticia es que tengo el número de ese tipo."

Nanoha bajó el brazo. "¿El del short corto?"

"¡Ja! No, no... Es simple".

"¿Tendrás una cita con una estrella porno?"

"Por supuesto que no." Hayate río y puso la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa de café. "Yo nunca podría salir con un tipo que se gana la vida durmiendo con mujeres. Voy a tener relaciones sexuales con él, el próximo viernes. Entonces puedo tachar 'dormir con una estrella porno de la lista de tareas a realizar en mi vida.' Se detuvo a considerar. "Aunque, yo no sé si este hombre es lo suficientemente grande".

Nanoha arqueo una ceja. "¿Bien, si este es el curso a donde creo que vas a ir? Me causa asco Ew".

Hayate parecía confundida y, a continuación, cuando lo comprendió, se echo a reír. "¡Oh! no créeme, es lo suficientemente grande". Hayate soltó una risita. "Quiero decir, lo suficientemente grande como una estrella. Yo no sé acerca de basura porno. ¿Qué pasa si él es un don nadie? Quiero decir, es una cosa dormir con una estrella porno, pero... ¿y si él no es una estrella? ¿Él es sólo un hombre... porno?". Pensó acerca de eso. "Una vez más, siempre podía convertirse en una estrella más tarde, y yo habría perdido mi oportunidad de decir. Hey yo conozco ese pene."

Nanoha aclaro su garganta y agarró la cerveza de Hayate y, a continuación, bebió el resto.

Hayate río. "Me encanta hacer que te sonrojes. Es casi demasiado fácil". Señaló a la computadora portátil. "¿Por lo tanto, el asesino en serie nunca escribió de nuevo?"

"Sí, y le dije que venga y traiga a su acentuado cuchillo."

"Tu idea del ciber sexo es decididamente retorcida. Sólo asegúrate de que no esté aquí, no quiero estar atrapada en medio de este sórdido lío ".

"Debidamente señaló."

"¿Pero en serio, escribió de nuevo? ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Algo interesante? Puedo preguntar acerca de tu nueva amiga, ¿verdad? "

Nanoha sonrió. "Por supuesto. Um... "Trató de pensar en algo del correo de Fae que podría parecer como para compartir información. Nada apareció realmente. "Um... bueno, fue a una cita a ciegas".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo le fue? ¿Desastre total? "

"En realidad, dice que le ha ido bien. Él solo... no era su tipo. "

Hayate asintió. "Una lástima. ¿No dijo lo que estaba mal con él? ¿Pelo malo? ¿Dientes malos? ¡Ooh! Salí una vez con este tipo, era súper bonito, pero la forma en que masticaba...". Hayate hizo una cara.

"Um." Nanoha dudo. Fae le ha dicho que no muchas personas sabían acerca de que era gay, pero...ella realmente no sabía nada de su compañera de habitación. ¿No es como que si se conocieran? Sin embargo, se sentía mal de traicionar la confianza la Fae. "Realmente no me dijo."

"Oh". Hayate hecho vistazo a Nanoha por un momento, estudio su cara como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos". Simplemente no quieres decírmelo. Es genial. Ella te dijo las cosas en confianza. Lo entiendo. "

Nanoha se sintió increíblemente torpe. Por una parte, no quería hablar de las cosas que Fae había compartido con ella en privado. Por otro, Hayate era su mejor amiga. Si los papeles se invirtieran, Hayate le hubiera dicho a ella. Y no porque Hayate era una reina del chisme, sino porque eso es lo hacen los mejores amigos. Comparten.

"Ella es gay."

Hayate sonrió. "No tienes que decirme eso por el hecho de que te sientes culpable".

"Yo no lo hago." ¿No es realmente una mentira, verdad? "De todos modos, ahí está la razón. El motivo por el que no era su tipo. "

Hayate lo consideró. "Bueno, en lo que respecta a razones, eso es bueno." Se puso de pie. "De todos modos, voy a ir a cambiarme. Todavía vamos al bar de esta noche, ¿sí? "

"Absolutamente. Voy a ver la televisión mientras te preparas".

Hayate detuvo en sus pasos. "¿Espera, no llevaras lo que creo no?"

Nanoha miró su camiseta de la Universidad de Nueva York y sus vaqueros. "Yo estaba planeando... ¿por qué?"

Hayate agarró a Nanoha por las manos y tiro de ella para arriba. "Vamos a incursionar en mi armario. Nos vamos juntas, y ambas nos veremos fabulosas".

Nanoha permitió ser jalada.

* * *

"Fate", dijo Verossa, como iba tragando ", esto es tan delicioso."

"Estoy teniendo un orgasmo en mi boca", dijo Arisa, apoyando el comentario.

Fate sonrió y se sirvió un poco más de vino. "Agradezco el halago."

Arisa llegó a su vaso y se lo puso a Fate. "Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vas a contar a acerca de la reunión con la directora? Vas a hacer la película, ¿no? "

"¿Es cierto que es sexy?"

Fate miro a Verossa, y a continuación, a Arisa. "No se los voy contar"

Arisa sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quién te dijo que ella era sexy?"

Verossa asintió. "¿Y a ver? No tires una rabieta. Estoy por encima de eso ahora. Dr. Petrie me está ayudando a administrar mis inseguridades. Resulta que, es todo culpa de mi madre."

Fate echo un vistazo a los interrogatorios de Arisa, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Su nuevo psiquiatra."

"¿Qué pasó con el viejo?"

Verossa termino de masticar. "Oh... él sabía demasiado acerca de mí. Tuve que despedirlo"

"Oh, estoy segura". Fate volviendo a su comida.

Verossa y Arisa intercambiaron miradas. Verossa hablo entonces de nuevo. "¿Por lo tanto, la directora...? ¿La película? "

Fate se tomó su tiempo masticando los alimentos en su boca, luego con un poco de vino. Ambos Verossa y Arisa la miraban con expectativa y expresión divertida. "Tomé el papel."

Arisa dejo salir un grito que no sonó como un ser humano. "Eso es increíble!" Aplaudía y alzo su copa. "Un brindis. Para ver a Fate con otra chica sexy, y todo el mundo llegara a ver eso. "

"Voy a beber por eso". Rió Verossa y choco su copa con Arisa.

Fate simplemente sacudió su cabeza, y siguió comiendo.

"¿Y la directora?"

Fate dejo colgada la pregunta en el aire, mientras que el sonido de las olas se estrellaban en la distancia. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido tanta diversión en una reunión con un director. Normalmente, se habría escapado tan rápido como pudiera, pero con Signum... se había encontrado a sí misma estancada. Recordando la pregunta sin respuesta se encogió de hombros suavemente y apuñaló a un pedazo de brócoli en su plato. "Fue... interesante."

Arisa y Verossa se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada. Su silencio puso nerviosa a Fate más de lo que podría haber dicho. "¿Qué?" Pregunto, por último.

Fue Arisa quien habló primero. "No creo que hayamos escuchado que hayas descrito a nadie como..."interesante".

"¿De qué hablas? Hay toneladas de gente que me resulta interesante. "

"Nombra una," dijo Verossa.

Nanoha. El nombre surgió en su mente tan fácilmente como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído. Fate aclaro su garganta y dejo pasar el pensamiento. "Um."

Arisa lo tomó en sentido de derrota. "Exactamente. Muy pronto llegará a estar aquí, y tu publicista deberá apagar incendios, escándalos de lesbianas a izquierda y derecha"

Suspiró, sonriente, sueño con eso. "No puedo esperar".

Fate giro sus ojos. El mero pensamiento de un escándalo de lesbianas con su nombre fue suficiente para darle pesadillas. "Mira, ella era una mujer de innegable atractivo, seguro. Pero, pensar que algo más podría pasar era ridículo. Por un lado... ella probablemente ni siquiera está interesada en las mujeres. "

"Oh, sí", dijo Arisa acertivamente. "Cien por ciento".

Fate se congeló. "¿Qué?"

"¿Signum Laevatein? Ha estado fuera durante años. De manera tranquila, segura, pero definitivamente lo es. Aprendí todo sobre ella mientras estaba buscando su imagen". Arisa sonrió inocentemente. "¿Quieres saber?"

Fate frunció el ceño. "No." Ella trató de concentrarse en su comida, pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella. "Bien, bien. Sólo una versión muy resumida ".

"Ella estaba casada," dijo Arisa, sentada, y cuando miró Fate, sonrió brillantemente. "Se casó con un hombre muy rico de Nueva York. Era más gay que el pecado, pero trato de ocultarlo. Supongo que fue un acuerdo mutuo cosa que he leído, por lo que. Signum se vio seriamente implicada en el teatro de vuelta a Nueva York. Comenzó como actriz, y era bastante grande en algunos círculos, pero luego comenzó a dirigir y parecía su palo."

Fate se inclinó hacia adelante. "No creo que nunca haya oído hablar de ella antes".

"Mocosa de Hollywood", dijo Verossa.

Fate le mostro la lengua. Arisa sacudió la cabeza por sus payasadas. "De todos modos, su marido murió. Él le dejó todo. El tipo tenía grandes activos. Ella se hizo cargo de su patrimonio, su compañía teatral, etcétera. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y se metió en el cine. Lo que la trae aquí ahora. Pero hay más aún, hay imágenes de ella en toda la web, de ella y otras mujeres, y entrevistas con ella en realidad no negó estas relaciones.

Ah y también, me apareció su MySpace y ponía 'lesbiana' en orientación sexual. Y, lo mejor de todo, está soltera. "

Fate absorbió el aluvión de información y tomó otro sorbo de vino. "Voy a tener eso en consideración para cuando me convierta en alguien que realmente salga con mujeres".

"Ella es sexy, y está disponible, y de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, 'interesante'. ¿Qué más quieres? "

Fate giro sus ojos, se sintió incomoda. Sólo porque Signum estaba interesada en las mujeres no quería decir que pudiera estar interesada en Fate. La idea era ridícula. Además, no es como si a Fate le interesase tampoco.

"¿Vamos a cambiar de tema, si?"

Verossa asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Te hemos torturado el tiempo suficiente sobre la directora. "

Fate paro de masticar y arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

"Oh, absolutamente", Arisa dijo de acuerdo, en un tono excesivamente entusiasta que anunciaba solo problemas.

Fate se sentó hacia atrás y esperó.

"Cuéntanos sobre la artista." Verossa rió.

* * *

Nanoha se centro en pelar la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza que había estado tomando durante más de una hora. Ocasionalmente, el sonido de una risa borracha la hacía mirar hacia arriba y alrededor de la concurrida barra.

Había tenido la suerte de agarrar una mesa al entrar dentro. Afuera, se estaba formando fila.

Hayate había salido de la mesa una veintena de minutos antes, después de haber descubierto un hombre que supuestamente iba de crucero por semanas. Nanoha tenía fuertes sospechas de que por semanas para Hayate significaba minutos, pero no había dicho nada. De vez en cuando, había observado a Hayate viendo la puerta y mirando su reloj como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Parecía una cosa extraña que estuviese haciendo eso en presencia del Sr. Indicado, pero Nanoha había renunciado hace mucho tiempo a tratar de entender a Hayate Yagami. Era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Terminó de pelar su etiqueta y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza caliente mientras recorría su mirada a través de la habitación. Todo el mundo parecía estar teniendo un gran momento, y se preguntaba por qué se sentía incapaz de hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía ella, por ejemplo, detectar un chico guapo e ir más allá, decir hola, iniciar una conversación? ¿Por qué se sentía arraigada a su silla, casada con una bebida de mal sabor, y en espera de su mejor amiga para terminar de pasar un buen rato y regresar a casa?

Nanoha tomó otro sorbo y agacho su cabeza. Cuando llegue a casa, le escribiría a Fae de nuevo y le preguntaría si existe una cura para los perdedores. El pensamiento la hizo sonreír brevemente, sólo lo suficiente como para sentirse cohibida acerca de sonreírle a una botella de cerveza. Sus pensamientos vagaban por el correo que había enviado anteriormente. ¿Fae lo había leído? ¿Había respondido?

Algo que la hacía esperar a que de una vez termine la tediosa noche. Estaba a punto de beber de nuevo, cuando una voz le detuvo.

"Nanoha, ¿verdad?"

Nanoha miró a un hombre de pie delante de ella. Estaba sonriendo como si fueran viejos amigos. Se sentó hasta que dijo. "Eh, soy yo."

"Cuanto lo siento estoy llegando tarde", dijo, y tomó asiento frente a ella. Él se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla. "Espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo. Luego a continuación ¿Sabías que este lugar es tan concurrido? No tenía ni idea".

Nanoha sólo parpadeo, tratando de averiguar la manera de decirle que tenía a la persona equivocada. Busco a Hayate en la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se reunieron. Con una sensación de naufragio, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que este chico no tenía a la persona equivocada en absoluto. Esto era un montaje.

Desde el otro lado de la barra, Hayate le dio dos pulgares arriba y una gran sonrisa. A cambio, Nanoha envió lo que se esperaba un deslumbramiento venenoso. Que sólo causo a Hayate una sonrisa más brillante.

A regañadientes, arrastró de nuevo su atención...al infierno, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ella lo miró, ya había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho y no tenía nada que decir, como resultado de ello. "Mira, eh, no sé lo que Hayate te dijo para arrastrarte hasta aquí, pero lo que sea que dijo no es cierto". Él frunció el ceño. "¿No?"

"No lo creo, no. Yo no estoy interesada en pervertidos tríos. No me gusta que me peguen. Si tratas de atarme voy a gritar sangriento asesinato. No era una estrella porno cuando tenía quince. No tengo un traje de mucama francés...". Hizo una pausa y lo miró. "¿Cualquiera de estas cosas se acerca a lo que te ha dicho?"

Se hecho rió. "Ella dijo que recientemente habías pasado por una ruptura, y no estabas lista para cualquier cosa seria."

Fue el turno de Nanoha de fruncir el ceño. "Oh".

"¿Así que no es cierto?"

"No... No, eso es correcto."

Estudió su rostro por la mitad de un segundo. "No tenías idea que vendría, ¿verdad?"

"No ni una pista."

"Chrono", dijo de repente, y extendió su mano. Le estrecho la mano y lo dejo ir.

"Es bueno conocerte."

"¿lo es?"

"Hasta ahora yo no he odio de ti, por lo que no estoy segura".

Él sonrió por eso. "Te he visto por ahí, en la escuela."

Algo hizo clic en la parte trasera de la mente de Nanoha. "Espera, ¿eres el escultor que va a la Universidad de Nueva York?"

"Eso me gustaría ser."

Nanoha asintió. "Hayate te mencionó." Recordó a Hayate citando sus ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad de la barra, se podría decir que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul. Vaciló, y luego suspiro. "Chrono, pareces muy lindo y todo, es sólo que... pero por ahora no estoy buscando algo serio, no estoy realmente buscando algo casual, tampoco".

Para su sorpresa, simplemente ofreció una desequilibrada sonrisa. "Sí, Hayate me advirtió que podrías decir eso. Pero yo quise venir e intentarlo de todos modos". Sonrío. Eres del tipo por quien vale la pena intentarlo. Es solo la verdad. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y saco su cartera.

Mira yo sé que no estás lista para nada ahora pero me gustaría ser tu amigo, pero no presumo de que quieras ser mi amiga. Y también quiero que sapas que me siento atraído por ti. Así que... esta es mi tarjeta...si alguna vez quieres algo casual o más que casual o cualquier cosa, por favor llámame, prometo que no voy a acecharte en un mal momento.

Nanoha miro la tarjeta y por un momento no dijo nada. "Okay". dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

Mientras se ponía su chaqueta dijo "Estoy encantado realmente de conocerte Nanoha y siento si te cause alguna molestia. Pensé que Hayate te lo diría".

"Está bien" dijo Nanoha

"y perdona por mi reacción. Y acerca de la promesa, digo que sí."

"Cool me acabas de dar una buena noticia. Volvió a sonreír y salió caminando." Lo miro mientras salía y comenzó a buscar a Hayate. Le debía una explicación.

Entonces dijo Hayate, ¿no es grandioso?

"El está bien. Hablamos por 5 minutos. 5 minutos no hacen genial a una persona. Y que estabas pensando, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?"

"¿Podrías haberme dicho que te pusiste de acuerdo con alguien?"

¿Claro no?

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando."

"Ugh." Nanoha miro la tarjeta en su mano y la puso en su bolsillo.

"¿Y que le dijiste?."

"Le dije que no me gustan los tríos, S&M, los disfraces de mucama francesa, y que no estoy lista para tener nada con nadie en este momento."

Hayate le dio una sacudida a su cabeza. "Tú realmente sabes cómo cubrir todas tus bases."

"Si, son años de práctica. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?"

Hayate miro a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros. "Si, es posible como sea. No están absolutamente calientes en este conjunto."

"¿Qué hay con el que había ido de crucero por semanas?"

"¿Quién, él? Tiene un aliento horrible. No hay manera de que yo lo bese. Oficialmente el crucero acabo.

"Bueno. Siempre está la estrella porno".

"Amén por eso".

* * *

Fate se situó en el balcón varias horas después de que Arisa y Verossa se habían ido. Fue después de la medianoche, tal vez, incluso después de la una. Había perdido oficialmente la pista del tiempo.

Le preguntaron por la artista, y Fate no sabía qué decir. No sabía mucho acerca de Nanoha y las cosas que sabía no le parecían en absoluto las cosas que se discutirían durante una cena con los demás. Les dijo que el día anterior le había dicho a Nanoha, una perfecta extraña, lo que le hizo jurar a Arisa que nunca le diría a nadie más.

No podía decirles que durante todo el día había evitado su computadora por temor de que podría Nanoha no querer tener nada que ver con ella después de conocer la verdad. Temía una bandeja de entrada vacía tanto como una llena y no sabía lo que significaba.

Sorbió la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, mirando al ámbar líquido, ya que hilo suavemente contra sus lados. Había pensado que el alcohol extra le daría el valor que necesitaba para hacer frente a sus temores, pero no era así. Hasta ese momento, se mantuvo fuera de su ordenador, y no había llegado más cerca de encenderlo.

El pensamiento de que Nanoha ya no le escribiría debería haber sido un alivio. Una sencilla forma de que Fate no tendría de que sentirse culpable. El fin de su... lo que sea que había entre ellas, tenía que suceder eventualmente. Las mentiras se acumularían hasta que Fate no sería capaz de sobrellevarlas. Algo que finalmente tenía que darse.

Iba sobre el mismo tema en su mente demasiadas veces en el día. La gente deja de escribirse los unos a otros todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarlo? ¿Qué es lo que había que temer perder si ella lo hacía?

Verossa y Arisa le habían preguntado, y Fate había desestimado el tema, diciendo que no era nada tantas veces que incluso ella no lo creyó. Pero si no es nada, ¿qué era? ¿Adicción al anonimato? ¿Ciego optimismo de que esto pueda de alguna manera salir bien al final? Con un suspiro, se volvió atrás en el dormitorio. Había encendido la lámpara en su escritorio antes, y la habitación estaba bañada en tonos naranja y sombras suaves.

Puso el vaso sobre la mesa y encendió el ordenador, no molestándose en sentarse.

Comprobó su correo electrónico.

Si no había nada, iría a la cama a tratar de olvidar el agujero que había excavado en ella. Si había un mensaje... bueno, entonces lo había de tomar como una señal.

El proceso de arranque tardo más tiempo de lo normal, o al menos parecía eso como Fate miraba el monitor, a la espera. Como se trasladó el ratón e hizo clic en torno a los programas apropiados, se dijo que no prestaría atención de una manera u otra a lo que Nanoha pensaba de ella. Quería desesperadamente convencerse a misma.

Fate dudo en la información de acceso. Rondado el cursor sobre el 'Intro' y, a continuación, hizo clic en el botón. En un segundo la página se cargo, su aliento se detuvo a la espera, con la esperanza de que una bandeja de entrada vacía no la defraudaría tanto como ella temía.

Pero allí estaba: un nuevo mensaje. Su espíritu se levantó brevemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nanoha muy bien podría haber escrito de nuevo a decir que estaba disgustada o, quizás, para vincular más a Fate. Temiendo lo peor, abrió el mensaje.

**Para: **Fae Harlaown

**De: N. **Takamachi

**Asunto: **Creo que es hora de que cambie el título

**Querida Fae,**

Estaba pensando acerca de lo que me dijiste, de que sea extraño resumirse uno mismo, y me di cuenta de que tienes razón. No es como si me gustaría ir hacia alguien que no conozco muy bien y decir, "Hola, por favor, me describes tu vida" Sería raro.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de ser curiosa acerca de ti, supongo porque no tengo nada más que ir por lo que me dices. No puedo, por ejemplo, hacer mis propias suposiciones acerca de quién eres basándome en tu lenguaje corporal o tu tono de voz.

Por lo que sé, no eres lo que dicen que eres. Mi compañera de cuarto, por cierto, sugiere que podrías ser un asesino en serie. Te digo esto porque yo no creo que realmente lo seas. Por supuesto, con mi suerte, te encontrare en mi puerta con una moto sierra para demostrarme que estoy mal. No tengo a nadie a quien culpar, solo a mi misma supongo. Te acabo de dar una idea. Tal vez estabas pensando en usar un hacha, pero dije moto sierra y lo pensaras, "Oooh!"

Me siento tan mal por ir sobre una base totalmente inapropiada. Por favor, olvida todo lo que he dicho acerca de asesinos en serie y moto sierras.

Creo que mi punto es que como no estoy acostumbrada a no ver a una persona, me siento pérdida. Pero se me ocurre mientras escribo que esto realmente no importa. Ya sé que eres el tipo de persona con quien se puede hablar. O escribir, de todos modos. Y me gusta leer lo que tienes que decir. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad?

De todos modos, aquí hay algunas cosas sobre mí a fin de que realmente puedas empezar a arrepentirte de haberme enviado un correo electrónico.

1. Mi cumpleaños es el 15 de Marzo.

2. Me gusta la fotografía como un hobby, pero la verdad es que no he cogido mi cámara desde hace siglos.

3. Durante mucho tiempo me decidí a recoger el papel higiénico cuadrado. Sé que esto sonará muy extraño, y estoy avergonzada de admitir, pero sí. Papel higiénico cuadrado.

4. Me di cuenta de que es una locura, y me detuve.

5. Tengo diez dedos en los pies.

6. Dividido por igual entre los dos pies.

7. Mi pelo es pelirrojo, mis ojos son azules, y siempre he querido que uno de ellos sea verde.

8. No puedo cocinar. Bueno, puedo... pero no lo hago. Estoy casi segura de que Hayate y yo tenemos cada menú en Manhattan.

9. Creo que la Navidad es mi época favorita del año. Que es, probablemente, por decir una PC. Voy a decir, "los días de fiesta" en su lugar.

10. Me gusta cantar en la ducha. Pero también lo hace todo el mundo... ¿no? jajaja

De todos modos, al siempre presente tema del amor que parece ser un tema constante de nuestros intercambios...

Gracias por permitirme estar en la lista de personas que saben que los hombres no son tu tipo. Tengo la firme sospecha de que el aspecto de nuestra anónima amistad en línea (se me permite decirlo así, ¿verdad?) Tuvo mucho que ver con que me des la confianza de la información, pero te lo agradezco del mismo modo.

Mi hermanastro recientemente se lo dijo a nuestra familia, después de años de ocultarlo. Mi familia no lo toma así en absoluto. Creo que soy la única que sigue hablando con él. Para ser honesta, no he estado hablando con mi familia, ya sea mucho, últimamente, por lo que no sé con seguridad.

Pero estoy bastante segura de que si me vaya a visitarlos, no me gustaría encontrar espacios vacíos donde las fotos de Kyoya estaban colgadas. Su reacción es tan inquietante para mí que yo trate de no pensar en ello.

Conocí al novio de mi hermanastro, el que había mantenido en secreto, y lo ame al instante. Sigo triste porque Kyoya no me lo haya dicho antes. Quiero entender por qué no, pero la verdad es, no sé. Tenía que saber que no cambiaría nada para mí. Supongo que no lo sabía, o me habría dicho algo. Supongo que lo que duele de todo es que siempre considere que él y yo estábamos cerca, más cerca de mi hermana y yo, de todos modos, y de repente sentí como que yo no lo conocía en absoluto.

Hubiera sido bonito si hubiera sabido de antemano habría estado preparada para estar a su lado cuando le dijo a todos. En vez de eso, me impactó al igual que a todo el mundo, y yo simplemente me congele. La familia estalló en caos y yo no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir.

Supongo que a juzgar por mi reacción inicial podría haber pensado que había estado en desacuerdo. Pero yo estaba sólo sorprendida. Sorprendida y herida de que yo no tenía idea. Y creo que, como resultado, un poco enojada. Probablemente piensas que es estúpido de mí parte, cuando obviamente no lo es. Creo que estoy triste de pensar que durante años dirigió una vida diferente de la que creía que tenía, una vida que hubiese sido más que feliz de ser parte de ella. Pero supongo que es inútil pensar en el pasado. Yo a veces despierto pensando en tantas cosas que no tengo control. ¿Por qué me lo hago a mí misma?

De todos modos, basta de eso. Dime, ahora que sé que no es tu tipo, ¿cual si lo es?

Hasta luego,

Nanoha

P.S. siento que mis correos electrónicos siempre sean a largo plazo...

Fate volvió a leer el mensaje varias veces antes de hundirse en la silla. Casi se echo a reír con el alivio. A Nanoha no le importo. Se había preocupado, como una idiota, por nada, y ahora se sentía estúpida. Algo estúpida y auto- consciente de que había tenido muy en cuenta lo que una extraña pensaba de ella.

¿Por otra parte, no es eso en lo que se ha basado su carrera?

El alivio lentamente dio paso a la tristeza, como leía el correo electrónico una vez más. No quería mentirle a la artista. El hecho de que Nanoha parecía tan dispuesta a confiar en ella le desgarró en el corazón a Fate.

Quería, bastante, dejar todo sobre la mesa; hasta el último detalle sobre sí misma y no preocuparse de lo que sucedería. Quería la confianza de Nanoha. Quería tener una oportunidad para dejar su miedo atrás en lugar de esconderse detrás de él.

Y aún sabía que no quería, o más bien, no, podía decirle a Nanoha la verdad. Es agradable tener a alguien en su vida que le agradaba sin querer nada de ella. ¿A Quién le agradaba sin saber que era famosa, ni rica, ni nada en absoluto? Lo que había, esta línea de amistad... se sentía bien.

Consideró, a diferencia de la mayoría de todo lo demás en la vida real de Fate. Vacilo un breve momento, empujo la silla hacia adelante y pulso 'responder'.

**A: **N. Takamachi

**De: **Fae Harlaown

**Asunto: **Creo que mejor llegar a un nuevo tema

**Querida Nanoha,**

Si te alivia saber no soy un asesino en serie. Por supuesto, sólo tienes que tomar mi palabra, puesto que no estoy segura si hay una manera de probar una cosa así. Por lo que sé, podrías ser tu el que venga con la moto sierra a derribar mi puerta uno de estos días. Artistas descontentos de Nueva York amenazan el futuro de América. ;)

Podría lamentarlo, pero: ¿cómo te va en la recogida de papel higiénico? Y... ¿por qué? ¿Qué hiciste con el papel higiénico una vez que lo recogiste? Y... ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay del papel higiénico que no viene en plazas como la de los rollos gigantes en los baños públicos, qué pasa entonces? Ya no me pregunto ¿por qué?

En cualquier caso, desde que empezaste, me burlare de ti...

1. Como ya he dicho, tengo veinticinco años - mi cumpleaños es el 10 de agosto.

2. Mi cabello es, por el momento, de color rubio, que es en realidad su color natural. Sin embargo, tiende a cambiar de color muy a menudo a través de medios no naturales - no azul, aunque (aún). Mis ojos son color rubí. Durante mucho tiempo, he querido que sean de color verde. No sé por qué. Me gustaría saberlo.

3. Siempre he querido ir a París, pero sigo posponiéndolo... Quizás el año que viene.

4. También tengo diez dedos de los pies... pero voy a dejarte adivinar cómo se distribuyen.

5. Las manzanas son mi fruta favorita. Plátanos casi empatan en segundo lugar.

6. Siempre quise un hermano. Tengo en su lugar una imbécil, ensimismada media hermana.

7. Cookie Dough helados es mi favorito. Podría vivir de esas cosas.

8. He sabido ver un sinnúmero de horas de el Food Network, sin cambiar el canal una sola vez.

9. Halloween es mi época favorita del año, pero a menudo he querido vivir en algún lugar con nieve para que yo pudiera apreciar plenamente la Navidad. La gente en pantalones cortos y camisas sin mangas, a mediados de diciembre como que arruinan la experiencia.

10. Nunca me he sentido obligada a cantar en la ducha. Pero estoy segura de que no estás sola en eso. :)

Ahí lo tienes

Tienes razón en el hecho de que no sabemos muy bien entre sí arriesgue una gran parte de mí diciendo que soy gay. Hasta hace muy poco, sólo una persona lo sabía y tuve la esperanza de que siguiera así durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Entonces uno se convirtió en dos, y ahora tres. Siempre he temido el día en que los números se empiecen a multiplicar.

Y lo extraño es que, hasta ahora, no me arrepiento. Les he dicho a las personas adecuadas, supongo. Lo que temo, es decirle a la persona incorrecta. Estoy segura de que tu hermano si no te lo dijo antes había sido por miedo a tu reacción, y no se entiende como un reflejo de cómo se siente acerca tuyo. Probablemente no sabemos a ciencia cierta la forma en que reaccionas, y tal vez decirle a toda su familia a la vez parecía la forma más fácil para él para hacer frente a su reacción. Tal vez uno a uno era demasiado duro.

Es una cosa extraña, preocuparte de lo que la gente que más quieres pensará de ti una vez que les digas. Si te hace sentir mejor, es muy probable que algunos días se inicie a sí mismo sin decírtelo antes. :)

Los secretos nunca son divertidos, especialmente cuando quieres informar a la persona en todo...

Pero de todos modos. Me preguntaste acerca de mi tipo. Estoy segura de que tengo uno... pero realmente no he pensado en ello. Supongo que lo que quieren todos. Alguien que me atraiga que sea también inteligente y divertida y agradable y me entienda en la medida en que tengo que ser entendida (cualquiera que sea) y no es una psicópata o una sociópata o cualquier chica de camino (o carretera o paseo).

Es tan difícil, creo que, para reducir hacia abajo en características específicas. Creo que estoy buscando a alguien que tiene, no las cualidades que siempre he querido en alguien, sino más bien, todas las cualidades que no sabía que quería.

¿Cuál es tu tipo?

Hasta pronto,

Fae

P.S. No me importan los mensajes de correo electrónico a largo plazo. :)

Fate envío el mensaje de correo electrónico y se situó en el escritorio. Caminó hasta la cocina para poner su vaso en el fregadero, de repente pensó en Signum Laevatein. De su breve interacción Fate ya había decidido que la directora le gustó. Esperaba con interés trabajar con ella. Tal vez, algún día, podrían incluso convertirse en amigas.

¿Pero si la oportunidad de ser más que eso se presentara, Fate lo tomaría?

* * *

Jiji, ya empieza a haber más interacción con las chicas :) que eso es lo que les gusta haha.

**Lupis suigintou: **La verdad es que tienes razón en lo de "ojalá que Fate pueda tener una pareja" Sinceramente no recuerdo ese aspecto en esta versión, supongo que será una sorpresa para ambas xD. Por otro lado, Elphaba tenía varios apodos en la historia, "Elphie, Fabala, Fae, entre otros. Fae es su nombre de guerra y quien más solía decirle así era Fiyero, (Pag 241. por si tenías dudas xD)

**Jocelyn: **Jajaja Subaru se me hace súper machín, iba a poner a Suzuka en vez pero dije "NO, no, no. Eso no queda bien jaja". Tienes razón con lo de Verossa! supongo que aquí es un poco más maduro también. Arisa reemplaza bastante a Verossa en esta versión :(, aunque me agrada, realmente se extraña al otro. Arisa fue uno de los protagonistas que me arrepentí de poner en ese personaje, creo que me hubiera gustado cambiarla por Hayate y viceversa. Verossa y Hayate me gustan juntos xD

**SirNeko099: **Ahora la traumada soy yo :'( jajaja

**Negpear: **Te agradezco mil tus comentarios! siempre son bien recibidos :D

**Dana Haruno: **Me alegro que hayas pensado en Wicked! xD. No eres una persona terrible, sabré perdonarte ;D. Supongo que no sabremos la respuesta a tu duda hasta no seguir con la historia :D

Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus reviews! saludos!.

Que tengan bonito día y acuérdense, **con reviews nos vemos el viernes** ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola! **Los capítulos de esta versión son interminables D: pensé que no terminaría jajaja. Tengo una vida de cosas por hacer hoy, por eso tan temprano :)

**Muchas gracias** por seguir esta historia, sé que los capítulos son largos, ¿Quieren que les baje?

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSNL me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Invierno era la época favorita del año de Nanoha. Disfrutaba de ver las decoraciones de navidad que empiezan a aparecer por toda la ciudad, y en espera de la primera nevada del año. Era la única época del año cuando Nanoha se sentía esperanzada, como si habría un cambio - el buen tipo de cambio – estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque sólo había que ser paciente, era suficiente para esperar por él.

Era un tiempo de dar, de cuidar, de limpiar la pizarra y empezar de nuevo. Invierno, sin embargo, también significaba que la mayor parte del arte de Nanoha se sentaba en un rincón de su dormitorio, en su cuarto y sin ir a ninguna parte. Aunque su padre le enviaba fielmente sus cheques, con ellos pagaba la mayoría de sus facturas y gastos, se apreciaba aún el dinero que venía de hacer algo por su cuenta. Es por esa razón que había pasado la tarde poniendo en círculos puestos de trabajo en el periódico.

Su mañana la había gastado frente a su caballete, intentando hacer con su mano algo artístico, por primera vez en semanas. El resultado final había sido mejor de lo que había esperado. Suficientemente buena, de hecho, para adherirse a la pila de pinturas a la espera de ser vendidas. Pero al final, eso no es donde iba colocarlo. Al final, se puso a un lado, pensando que quizás algún día podría ser un buen regalo para Fae.

Había encontrado ese pensamiento extraño al principio, algo de pintura y pensó en Fae cuando iba terminando, pero decidió ir con él. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar a la inspiración?

Miraba hacia abajo en el periódico y los muchos círculos de color rojo que había colocado a la página. La otra cosa buena acerca de las vacaciones era el excedente de puestos de trabajo.

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?" Hayate pregunto, de repente reforzando la vista.

"al menor por la libra", dijo Nanoha.

"Oh, qué alegría". Hayate vertió café en una taza, se inclinó contra el mostrador, y sorbió.

Nanoha miró en la hora de el microondas y arqueo una ceja. "¿Acabas de despertar?"

"De hecho".

"Son las tres".

Hayate asintió como si fuera una perfecta normalidad. "Yo estaba en el teléfono hasta tarde".

"¿Oh?"

"Griffith llamo".

"Griffith..."

"La estrella del porno".

Nanoha se rió. "¿Él tiene un nombre ahora?"

"Él es realmente muy profundo. Yo no esperaba eso. ¿Tú sabes que está haciendo cosas solo para poder llevar sus estudios en la facultad de medicina? "

"¿Qué sucede si uno de sus pacientes se encuentra un video de él?"

Hayate sonrió. "Él se niega a que le filmen la cara. ¿Ves? Piensa en el futuro. Es un muchacho inteligente. También hace los servicios de escolta. Me gustaría hacer eso totalmente si yo fuera un chico. Se les paga cientos de dólares por hora de acompañar a una vieja dama rica a la ópera o algo así. Los hombres son tan afortunados ".

"Tal vez debería conseguir un trabajo haciendo algo así", dijo Nanoha cuidadosamente.

"Estoy segura de que hay algunos hombres ricos de edad que desean una mujer joven a su lado en público."

"Claro. Y no es como si tú no puedes escapar si tratan de obtener un retozón".

Nanoha asintió como si contemplara seriamente la opción. "Bueno, eso resuelve mi problema de empleo".

"Genial. Por lo tanto, escucha, tengo noticias increíbles". Hayate empujó varios periódicos a la cara y se sentó en la mesa.

Nanoha se puso en ventaja. "¿Oh? Que podía hacer con la increíble noticia. Échamela ".

"Bueno, resulta que la hermana de Griffith tiene un amigo cuyo hermano está muy VIP en el mundo del teatro, y el hermano también tiene una especie de amistad con la hermana de Griffith lo que le dice cosas y, a continuación, ella le dice cosas a Griffith. "

"Voy a pretender que todo lo capte". "No es importante. Así que, de todos modos, le dijo a la hermana de Griffith que el Teatro Santivell está organizando una serie de audiciones semi-abiertas. Allí va a haber un montón de diferentes directores. Y es todo muy de lujo. Así que, básicamente, para averiguar acerca de ello, tienes que conocer a alguien que sepa, o que conoce a alguien que sepa, o... bueno, captas la idea. No se anuncian en los canales públicos. Así que básicamente, la crema de la cosecha de Nueva York de desesperados actores van a estar ahí". Hayate sonrió brillantemente.

"¿Estoy adivinando que te incluye a ti?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Griffith me dijo siempre que si sabes dónde y cuándo es, estas en el juego. "

"Eso es realmente genial, Hayate," dijo Nanoha, sonriendo.

"Y, por supuesto, tu vienes conmigo."

"¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?"

"¿Uh, vamos a ver... el apoyo moral? Y porque eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte. En cada papel que he recibido, estuviste en la audición ".

"Eso no es cierto."

"Es cierto en su mayoría".

"Bien. ¿Cuándo es esta pequeña audición, así puedo liberar mi agenda totalmente apretada?".

"Dentro de dos semanas. El 16 de diciembre. Mediodía. Santivell Teatro ".

"Hecho".

Hayate rebotó en su silla. "No puedo esperar. Sabes, Griffith dijo que podría ser que incluso algunos directores de cine estén ahí. ¿Te imaginas? "

Nanoha sonrió a su mejor amiga con entusiasmo. Hayate tenía el talento, las miradas, y la ambición. Todo lo que necesitaba era la persona adecuada para verla en el momento adecuado. Tal vez esto sería la gran oportunidad de Hayate.

En secreto, confiaba que su propia gran oportunidad vendría demasiado pronto, como ella miraba hacia abajo en la variedad de deprimentes círculos rojos. Tomó el receptor del teléfono e hizo clic en él. "Ha llegado la hora de programar algunas entrevistas".

"Yo te podría conseguir probablemente una en el café".

Siempre era una opción, considero Nanoha. Que marcar el primer número de la lista, asintió a Hayate. "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

* * *

Fate en invierno siempre recordaba lo que había perdido. No podía recordar una sola Navidad, de cuando su madre vivía, pero le gustaba creer que había sido feliz en ese momento. Le gustaba pensar que su padre, en ese entonces, había sido una mejor persona, alguien dedicado a su esposa y sus dos hijas. Su abuela hubiera estado allí, también. La mansión de la familia habría sido iluminada con la alegría y las decoraciones de navidad, en lugar de lo fría, y deprimente en que se ha convertido la casa.

La Navidad podía recordar Fate no había sido del todo mala, pero sus recuerdos no eran especialmente buenos. Su padre había estado ausente en algunas de ellas, dejándola en compañía de Precia, Alicia y su abuela, que residía en la casa de huéspedes, siempre se mantuvo lejos las mañanas de Navidad. Fate sospechaba que la Navidad, para su abuela, era difícil. Tenía una hija y un marido a quien llorar, y su recuerdo feliz para volver a examinarlos en sesión privada.

Fate de forma furtiva iba a visitarla más adelante en el día. Ellas podrían cenar y hablar de los regalos de Fate. Su abuela le daba algo. Siempre una sola cosa, a pesar de su infinita cantidad de dinero. El regalo de su abuela era siempre el favorito de Fate, no importa cuántos muchos otros había recibido en el día.

La última Navidad que Fate paso con su abuela, su regalo había sido una pulsera de tobillo. Fate se la había puesto en el momento en que la había recibido y no se la quito hasta el día que su abuela falleció. Ese día, se lo quito. Ese día, que giraba en torno a ella en su mano encontró, por primera vez, la inscripción: "La acción es el antídoto a la desesperación." _Joan Baez_. Fate siempre había deseado citarlo, y le dolía que ella no hubiera sabido que la inscripción estaba allí, y que su abuela le había puesto al brazalete en el tobillo, y no dijo nada.

En esta mañana en particular, Fate había retirado la pieza de la caja de joyería donde la mantuvo y sostuvo en su mano en todo el trayecto hasta el cementerio. Cada mes, cuando podía, Fate realizaba el mismo viaje. Una vez que había muerto su abuela, era como un ritual, que siempre Fate esperaba. De la mano, que caminaban a la lápida de su madre, ponía flores, y pagar sus aspectos en individuales maneras.

Pero este día, Fate caminaba sola, dejo que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia goteasen en las longitudes de su larga, chaqueta de cuero. Agarraba, en su mano derecha, el brazalete de tobillo que todavía no se había puesto de nuevo. En su izquierda, llevaba un ramo de rosas de color rosa, el favorito de su madre.

En el cementerio estaba libre de los dolientes motivos que mantenía y Fate agradecía la privacidad, ya que caminaba a lo largo de las hileras de las lápidas que le habían salido muy caras. En la tumba de su madre, estaba de rodillas, en lugar de la hierba húmeda. Coloco las flores suavemente debajo del nombre Lindy Testarossa, y era una copia de seguridad. Su abuela estaba en la lápida junto a su madre. De su bolsillo, retiró una pieza del rompecabezas. Era la última parte del rompecabezas que habían querido construir juntas, y la dejó sin terminar. Puso la pieza en la parte superior de la tumba y se alejó.

En el aire fresco por la mañana, aún mojado, a pesar de la repentina falta de lluvias, suspiró, y empujó sus manos profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Lo siento, no he podido visitarte el mes pasado", dijo en un susurro cerca. "Estoy segura de que sabes que había un loco horario de filmación. Creo que va a ir bien, sin embargo, esta temporada de Guardián. Cambiaron algunos de los escritores y creo que ha ayudado. "Ella miró el terreno. "Arisa y Verossa son pareja, lo que es agradable. Son una buena pareja una vez que realmente lo piensas. Estoy casi segura que tendrán una de esas relaciones llenas de disputas y peleas estúpidas. Son ambos tan tercos y ridículos. Ella sonrió. "Pero son buenos el uno para el otro."

El sonido de un pájaro que volaba por encima de la cabeza capturo la atención de Fate por un momento. Lo miro hasta que voló fuera de su vista, y luego volvió. "tome la iniciativa en una película de lesbianas. No estoy en absoluto segura de cómo te sientes acerca de eso, pero me gusta pensar que estas bien con ello. Me gusta pensar que estas bien con todo. Conmigo" Se mordió el labio. "Lo siento, abuela, que yo nunca te dije. Creo que podría hacer frente a todos un poco mejor en estos días si lo hubieras sabido, y me hubieras dicho qué hacer. Creo que podría utilizar algo de tu sabiduría."

Dudó y dijo: "Tengo una amiga por correspondencia en Nueva York. Bueno, supongo que sería más amiga de un teclado... o algo así. Ella es artista. Tanto tú como ella, creo. Parece dulce, y así, estoy segura de que tanto es apreciado su talento. El problema es que le estoy mintiendo, o por lo menos, no tanto como mentir no le digo toda la verdad, y quiero yo saber qué hacer con eso. No puedo decirle quien soy, y me parece que no puedo dejar de responder a sus e- mails, así que..." Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy atrapada".

El viento la recogió, tiro de su pelo a través de las líneas de su rostro. Se refugió atrás del basurero, llevo su pelo detrás de su oreja y espero que el viento pasara.

"Creo que hay una parte de mí", continuó, que, piensa que tal vez algún día seré capaz de decirle todo. Quizás algún día me sienta cómoda con ella sabiendo que soy yo, y confiando en que ella no va a darse la vuelta y hacerme daño o chantajearme de alguna manera. Por mucho que no creo que lo haría, no es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar ahora. Yo no la conozco lo suficientemente bien y ella no me conoce... y". Ella hizo una pausa, pensando las cosas mientras" Creo que la esperanza de que sepa quién soy, saber realmente de mí, le ayudará a perdonarme, y no pensar de forma diferente en mí, una vez que ella sepa quién soy."

Hizo una pausa, y se encogió de hombros. "No es que yo realmente espere que nunca suceda. Que ella no piense diferente en mi, quiero decir"

La llovizna se inicio de nuevo y Fate miró y se encontró con que el cielo había oscurecido

considerablemente. Por lo pronto la lluvia seguiría, pero ella continuó, "Y luego está la directora de la película que estave de acuerdo en hacer. Realmente me golpeó, lo que es muy raro para mí, y... la cogí mirándome mucho cuando pensó que yo no estaba prestando atención. ¿Quién sabe lo que eso significa? Mucha gente me mira, supongo. No...Sin querer sonar presuntuosa." Suspiró, sintiéndose frustrada. "Es muy difícil saber cómo la gente siente o piensa o qué es lo que quieren. Si ella es como yo... no estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero si ella nunca hizo... y si alguna vez llegó a ella... creo que huiría en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Creo que me negare toda forma de atracción y continuare con mi vida".

El viento soplaba más fuerte, de repente, empujo a través de las hojas de los árboles. "Qué triste la vida, sin embargo" susurró ella. "No creo que te sientas orgullosa de mí, si estuvieras viva para verme ahora. Sé que, sería así en realidad. Pero, supongo, si alguna de ustedes estuviera viva... o si ambas estuvieran vivas, no creo que yo tendría tanto miedo a perder las cosas que me encantan. Actuar es la única cosa que me queda. ¿Por qué jugar con ello?"

Abrió su palma, mirando las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel. Una gota golpeo la pulsera de su tobillo, y luego otra, en resumen aumento la palabra "acción" antes de deslizarse a la distancia. Cerró su mano y la puso en su bolsillo.

"Tengo que irme", dijo suavemente. "Voy a tratar de venir para la Navidad".

* * *

Nanoha miraba con desdén en las luces de su módem. Había recibido un correo de Fae el día anterior, pero su conexión a Internet se estrelló en el proceso de escribir una nueva línea de asunto. Había esperado pacientemente para que éste volviera, ya que por lo general lo hacía, pero un día más tarde, las luces parpadeaban al azar aún ante ella.

"Por favor, vuelve", le rogó. "Yo te amaré para siempre". El módem no parecía prestar la atención por su avance, y

Nanoha se vio obligada a renunciar a mirar la cosa y hacer algo productivo en vez de eso.

Estiro la funda de su portátil por debajo de la cama y se lo coloco a su ordenador. Si el Internet no llegaba a ella, ella iría a buscarlo. La ciudad de Nueva York estaba cargada con wi-fi zone gratuito, y Nanoha confiaba en que había que encontrar un lugar en algún momento.

Una hora y media después de caminar alrededor, finalmente estaciono en una mesa y arranco. Había ordenado un gran café y un bollo de chocolate, y entrego su pedido a un chico de delantal azul. Dio las gracias y se relajo en la silla. Café e Internet, ¿qué más podría querer alguien? Sonriente, puso en marcha su cuenta de correo electrónico y observo su correo basura cargarse en la carpeta de basura.

"Oye".

Escuchó una voz, pero no busco de inmediato, pensando que no se había dirigido a ella. Pero luego vino otra vez y miró para encontrar a Chrono mirando hacia ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando sonreía.

"Juro que no te estoy acechando", dijo. "Te vi cuando estaba en la fila y sólo quería decir hola."

"Hola", dijo. Ella asintió con la copa en la mano. "¿El sustento?"

Miró a la taza y soltó una risita. "Si. Finalmente va a ser difícil este semestre. Voy a tirar algunas trasnochadas".

"Igual aquí." Levantó su copa a modo de prueba. "Tengo cuatro papeles que escribir para una clase. Es que es una forma de tortura, toda esta cosa la universidad. "

"Definitivamente". Él le sonrió por un momento. "Bueno, fue agradable encontrarte. Tengo que volver a mi estudio y ponerme a trabajar. ¿Nos vemos? "

"Estoy segura". Nanoha sonrió y saludó de nuevo cuando él se alejó. Lo miro a través de la ventana hasta que cruzó la calle y desapareció en la multitud. Volviendo a la computadora, vio que Fae había escrito de nuevo. Sonriendo, abrió el mensaje.

**A:** N. Takamachi

**De:** Fae Harlaown

**Asunto:** no puedo dormir

**Querida Nanoha,**

Se trata de las cuatro de la mañana aquí, y me parece que no puedo dormirme. Creo que también sufro del síndrome de no poder controlar mis pensamientos, y yo estaba esperando que descubras una cura. Es probable que no tengas tiempo para ayudarme, pero pensé en intentarlo de todos modos.

Esperando que estés teniendo una buena [insertar momento adecuado del día aquí].

Tú amiga en línea,

Fae

Nanoha sonrió e hizo clic en Responder.

**Para:** Fae Harlaown

**De:** N. Takamachi

**Asunto:** Espero que hayas logrado el sueño por ahora

**Querida Fae,**

Me temo que no tengo cura para ti. Por lo general, sólo estoy y dejo que los pensamientos sigan su curso. Eventualmente, que solo me dejen y soy capaz de dormir.

Ellos (siempre esquivos, siempre misteriosos 'Ellos') dicen que la leche caliente ayuda, pero he intentado eso, y creo que es pura basura.

Quería disculparme por no escribir de vuelta antes. Mi estúpido Internet decidió quebrase. Tendré que llamar al proveedor más tarde (Odio hacer frente a esas personas), pero por ahora estoy sentada en un café con wi-fi gratis. Es muy celestial, en realidad. Después he terminado posponiendo contigo (¿no te sientes utilizada?), Tengo alrededor de un millón de páginas de literatura para terminar de leer para que pueda proceder a escribir acerca de dos millones de páginas totalmente sin sentido en relación con dichas cosas de literatura.

Yo sólo exagero un poco.

Tengo los dos próximos días libres en la escuela, y luego una semana y media de la final y, a continuación, la libertad gloriosa de tres semanas no académicas. Tengo previsto pasar estas semanas de libertad como un esclavo de la América corporativa (alias trabajo al por menor). Fui a una entrevista de trabajo anteriormente en el día y me contrataron en el acto. Supongo que parezco honesta, con gran capacidad de trabajo. Las fiestas están por llegar y están desesperados.

En cualquier caso, la otra noche fui a un bar local con Hayate. Mi plan era pasar un buen rato mirando a Hayate haciendo el tonto. En lugar de ello, todo resultó ser un montaje con un tipo que Hayate había estado tratando de introducir de un tiempo acá. Él resultó ser bastante bueno, en realidad, y lo que ha sido una situación totalmente incómoda no termino mal en absoluto. Aún así, le dije que no estaba lista para una cita con nadie y fue lo suficientemente bueno para entender.

Me encontré con él hace unos minutos, en realidad. Dio la casualidad de estar aquí, también. Nueva York se siente realmente pequeño cuando este tipo de cosas suceden.

Aunque le dije que no estaba lista para cualquier cosa, mantengo la tarjeta que me dio. Creo que es muy raro encontrar hoy en día gente que no te arrastre al instante. Tiene que ser una buena señal, ¿verdad? Tal vez, después de todo, voy a darle una llamada. ¿Crees que es una mala idea?

Quizás es demasiado pronto...

Oh, quizá te alegra saber que pasé la mañana pintando. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, demasiado tiempo, en verdad. Se sentía maravilloso pasar atrás y ver algo que vale la pena compartir. Estoy esperanzada con esto por el momento.

Estoy esperando que termine la escuela. Voy a estar trabajando a tiempo parcial, lo suficiente para obtener un poco de dinero extra, ahora que hace demasiado frío para la venta de mi obra en público. Tenía la esperanza de obtener que algunos de mis trabajos fueran en una muestra de piezas de estudiantes (es un gran honor ser elegido), pero no he oído nada todavía.

Hayate me dijo que tenía que ir más allá para ser observada, y estoy segura de que es cierto, pero eso no es lo que soy. No quiero que mi arte sea elegido porque yo era más reconocida que todos los demás. Quiero que sea elegido porque es recordado por su propia cuenta. ¿Cómo voy a medir nunca su verdadero valor si no lo dejo reposar en su propia gloria?

¿Qué ingenuo de mí parte? Supongo que lo soy. Creo que sólo quiero ser fiel a mí misma, sobre todas las cosas. Aunque yo quiero tener éxito, no quiero que sea a costa de quién soy.

Así que... escucha, me preguntaba (y es más que bienvenido que digas que no) ¿si pudiera tener tu número para poder llamarte alguna vez? Me sentí mal que yo no tenía como escribirte. No es como si creo que estés perdiendo el sueño ni nada por eso. Yo sólo... no lo sé. Odio no tener una manera de comunicarme con alguien. Me tome un nuevo teléfono la noche anterior con el tiempo libre los fines de semana en cualquier minuto en los ... Por lo que no me cuesta nada llamarte... Una vez más, eres más que bienvenida a decir que no si piensas que sería muy raro, o una invasión a tu privacidad... o algo así. Sin resentimientos, te lo prometo. :-)

Bueno, me temo que tengo que salir ahora y empezar a trabajar en mi trabajo del final. Espero que te encuentres bien.

Tú amiga,

Nanoha

* * *

"¿Llamarme?" Fate se vio mal vista en la pantalla y se alejó de ella como si de repente pudiera sonar y Nanoha hablara a través de ella. "¿Quiere llamarme? ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? "

No respondió al mensaje de correo electrónico. En lugar de eso, cerró el portátil y se sentó de nuevo, para reflexionar sobre lo que decía. En todas sus salvajes imaginaciones, el pensamiento de Nanoha sugiriendo llamarle nunca se le había ocurrido a Fate. Había pensado en fotografías, en enviar correos electrónicos de ida y vuelta por un largo tiempo, hasta que una se canse de la otra.

Habría una progresión natural hacia el final de su comunicación. ¿Pero una llamada telefónica? El teléfono empezó a sonar y de repente hizo saltar a Fate, Miraba muda y con asombro el objeto en su escritorio hasta que sonó de nuevo. Recogió y analizó el nombre y el número en la pantalla. Signum Laevatein. En el tercer llamado, lo recogió. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Fate," vino la voz de la directora. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Fate tuvo un breve momento para recordar que había dado su número personal a Signum antes de abandonar el restaurante. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, solo el cielo lo sabía. "Estoy bien, Signum. ¿Y tú? "

"Bueno, yo estoy perdida en algún lugar de West Hollywood, así que no puedo decir que estoy muy bien. Tengo que reunirme con uno de los productores y me dio instrucciones confusas. Aparte de eso, sin embargo, estoy de maravillas.

Fate sonrió en el receptor, sintiendo un poco de reserva. ¿Por qué me llama Signum? "Siento escuchar eso. Bueno, no la parte de estar maravillosa si no la otra cosa. Perderse no es divertido ".

"Voy a encontrar mi camino, no te preocupes. La razón por la que te llamaba era para preguntar cómo está tu horario para el resto del mes. Sé que es Navidad y todo... "

"Es puro adorno de luces en esta época del año, en realidad." Fate pensó que su madrastra, hermana y padre irían a París por la navidad. Que había sido invitada a regañadientes, y que había rechazado con entusiasmo. Si se iría a París, sería con alguien con quien realmente quería pasar tiempo. A Nanoha le encantaría el Louvre. Pensó inocentemente, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Excelente. Sé que tus abogados todavía están en el contrato y no hemos hecho nada oficial todavía, pero yo estaba esperando que puedas acompañarme a Nueva York en una semana o algo así. "

El corazón Fate dio un salto en su pecho. "¿Nueva York?"

"Si. Estoy haciendo algunos castings para la película y yo estaba esperando que pudieras estar allí para ayudar a mi gente en la audición para el papel de Samantha. Tendré que volver para Navidad, no te preocupes. "

"Bueno, tendré que verificar con mi asistente. Ella es el guardián de mi tiempo, pero suponiendo que no tengo nada apremiante, me encantaría ".

"¡Genial! Bueno, tienes mi número. Sólo que tengo que llamar a tu asistente, para ver si puedes ir o no. Nosotros nos encargaremos de tus gastos y todo, así que de todo lo que tendrás que preocuparte es de aparecer ".

"Suena bien. Buena suerte para encontrar tu camino. "

Signum dejo salir una risa suave. "Gracias. Ten cuidado."

Fate cortó la llamada cerrando su celular y se sentó allí. Nueva York. Una semana más o menos de pasar por cada veinte-algo chicas y se pregunto si, por casualidad, seria Nanoha. Una semana o algo así de tratar de elegir su falsa amante lesbiana, antes de ir a la búsqueda de una real. Una semana más o menos de trabajar en estrecha colaboración con Signum Laevatein.

Dio vuelta el teléfono abierto y marco.

"Oye, estoy yendo a tu casa en estos momentos", dijo Arisa cuando la recogía. "Tengo tu vestido para la fiesta el viernes por la noche. Además, llamé a tu cita y resulta que le encantaría ir contigo. Así que ahora que incluso tienes una cita. Todo lo que necesitas son los zapatos y el deseo de ir en realidad. "

Fate sonrió mientras caminaba por las escaleras para abrir la puerta a Arisa. "Por lo menos los zapatos serán bastante fáciles", dijo, como Arisa se acercó a la puerta.

Colgó el teléfono y mantuvo la puerta abierta. "Eres la mejor."

"No lo sé." Arisa subía por las escaleras para colgar el vestido, y Fate la seguía. "Entonces, ¿para qué me llamabas?"

"Oh, me preguntaba como esta mi horario para el resto del mes. ¿Tengo algo importante en cualquier lugar? "

Arisa se encogió de hombros cuando colgó el vestido. "Tienes ocho mil invitaciones para fiestas, pero eso es todo".

"Voy el viernes sólo para mostrar mi rostro en público antes de Navidad, y luego he terminado hasta el Año Nuevo. Tome nota de eso en alguna parte. "

"Uh, creo que puedo recordar que no querías hacer nada. ¿Qué haces para la víspera de Navidad, de todos modos? "

Fate se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Yo pensé en cocinar algo y ver una historia de Navidad por milmillonésima vez ¿Tú? "

"Después de la cena con Verossa. Deberías unirte a nosotros".

"¿No se, ustedes quieren estar a solas?"

"¿En la Nochebuena? De ninguna manera. Verossa está cocinando".

Fate sonrío. "Bueno, olvidado. ¿Qué hay de que ustedes dos vengan aquí a cenar? "

Arisa sonrío. "Gracias".

"No gracias a ti. Que estoy haciendo lo mismo. La última vez que tuve que comer una comida de Verossa pensé que iba a morir. "

"No sé qué diablos utiliza como condimento. Tal vez veneno de ratas".

Fate se rió. "Oye, escucha, Signum me necesita en Nueva York en una semana o algo así. ¿Puedes llamarla de vuelta y organizar todo...? "

"¿Nueva York?" Arisa de repente parecía intrigada. "¿Nueva York con Signum? ¿Nueva York, con Signum y la artista? "

"No es Nueva York con Signum. Ella está haciendo llamadas para el casting. Voy a ayudarla a elegir mujeres al azar y esperar a que Signum mida nuestra potencial química en la pantalla. "

"Eso es sexy. ¿Puedo ver? "

"No es una casualidad."

"Voy a pedirle a Signum si puedo ver cuando la llame de vuelta." Arisa sonrió dulcemente. "¿Qué pasa con la artista? ¿Vas a tratar de hacer contacto? "

"Por supuesto que no. Nuestras interacciones se limitan a la Internet" Se congeló, recordó la pregunta de Nanoha acerca de llamarla. "Oye, ¿qué piensas de mi voz por teléfono? ¿Crees que soy fácilmente reconocible? "

Arisa parpadeo en su confusión. "¿Qué?"

"Al igual que, digamos que no tienes I.D. y llame de la nada ¿podrías reconocer mi voz por teléfono? "

"Por supuesto".

Fate se vio mal, entonces sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, pero hablas conmigo todo el tiempo. Necesito a alguien que no ".

"Has perdido totalmente la cabeza".

Fate miró a Arisa y sacudió la cabeza. "No dije nada. ¿No tienes que encontrar los zapatos para mí? "

"Uh, no. Tengo a Zafira va a traerte una excelente selección de zapatos de diseñador. Él va a estar aquí en dos horas. "

Fate suspiró. Gurú de la moda de su elección era amistoso y amable, pero sin duda probarse cada par de zapatos de su selección. Él estará allí para siempre.

"Yay", dijo rotundamente.

"¿Puedo quedarme a ver que te pruebas cada par de zapatos en existencia? Estoy esperando extras que no quieres".

Fate suspiró. "Sí, seguro." Miró su ordenador brevemente, recordando la respuesta de correo electrónico. "Arisa, ¿puede reconocerme alguien que nunca me hablo personalmente?"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Puedes fingir que no te pedí algo totalmente extraño?"

"No es una casualidad."

Fate sonrió. "Entonces lo hacemos porque es tu trabajo". Arisa, la miro mal, y luego se volvió abriendo su teléfono celular. "Estás siendo totalmente demasiado críptica últimamente. Es extrañamente intrigante. Puso el teléfono a su oreja. "Es la señal."

"¿A quién llamas?"

"Mi padre".

Fate comenzó a protestar, pero la interrumpió Arisa diciendo, "Hola papi!" En el teléfono. "¿Cómo estás? ...

Eh... eh-eh-eh... sí... yo sé, sí... eh-eh... yup. Por lo tanto, escucha, hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo". Fate se encontró con un teléfono presionado a su oído.

A regañadientes, se aclaro la garganta, y, "¿Hola?"

"¿Hola? ¿Quién es? "

"Siento molestarlo, señor, ¿pero por casualidad, mi voz le suena familiar a usted?"

"¿Eres tu Arisa? Arisa? ¿Puedes por favor dejar de jugar estos estúpidos juegos? Le dije a tu hermano el otro día sobre mi rodilla mala. ¿Crees que te necesito para jugar conmigo cuando tengo una rodilla mala... no? Respóndeme, señorita... "

Salió de su voz fuera como Fate retiro el teléfono de su oreja y se lo devolvió a Arisa.

"Lo siento, papá. Hablo contigo pronto. Besos a mamá" Arisa sonrió y colgó mirando a Fate.

"Fue increíblemente difícil. Y malo. "

"Lo sé, realmente me pareció terriblemente divertido" Arisa se sentó en la cama. "Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?"

"¿Helloooo?" Una voz masculina llamó desde algún lugar abajo.

"¡Hasta aquí!" Arisa llamo.

Un segundo después, Verossa estaba de pie en el umbral. Miró entre Arisa y Fate durante un largo momento. "¿No estoy interrumpiendo nada, soy yo?"

"¿Por qué sí?", dice Arisa. "Fate Estaba a punto de decirme por qué sólo me hizo llamar a mi papá para poder preguntarle si reconocía su voz."

"Oh, es críptico" se volteo a ver a Fate, "bueno." Verossa corrió hacia la cama y volviendo a lo mismo. "Cuéntanos más, Críptica Fate".

"¡Espera!" Arisa gritó de repente. Ella le dio vuelta y le susurró algo en la oreja de Verossa.

Se rió. "No lo creo". Él le susurró algo a cambio.

Arisa frunció el ceño. "¿Tú crees?"

"Sí".

"Bien." Arisa se devolvió a Fate. "Ve".

Fate los miro por un momento muy largo. "Voy a tomar una ducha."

"¡Sí!" Verossa gritó, bombeo su mano en el aire. "Estoy muy bien. Me debes veinte. "

"Maldita sea".

Fate miro a su asistente dibujar veinte dólares de su cartera y pasársela a la mano a Verossa.

"Los dos me asustan, realmente ".

"¿Es sobre la artista?" pregunta Verossa.

"La última vez que surgió la Críptica Fate fue debido a la artista." Dijo Arisa. "¿Es?"

"¿Ella quiere hablar contigo por teléfono o algo?"

"¡Ooooh! ¿Ella? "Arisa reboto hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la cama. "Estoy segura de que ella no reconocería tu voz. Incluso pensaría que aunque suenas como Fate Testarossa no es

como que realmente crea que fueses tú. "

Verossa asintió. "Y además, no es como si tuvieras una voz terriblemente fuera de lo normal. Tu voz es normal, voz de mujer normal. "

"voz de mujer sexy."

"Y yo todavía no estoy enloqueciendo acerca de comentarios como este".

"Su nueva retráctil es una bendición".

Fate sólo miraba. Sin decir nada en absoluto, caminó al cuarto de baño, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

"Tiempo! "La profesora Lowran llamo con el sonido de resentidos murmullos. "Pinceles abajo. Dejen sus pinturas en los caballetes. Por favor, asegúrense de que han puesto su nombre legible, en el lienzo antes de salir. Disfruten de sus vacaciones! Veré a algunos de ustedes el próximo semestre. "

Nanoha puso su pincel y miro la pintura antes de salir. La terminó, más o menos, y la disposición de tonos azules en el lienzo parecía realmente presentable. Se aseguró de que había firmado en la esquina lo mas legible como fuese posible, y recupero su bolsa de mensajero de debajo del taburete.

"Nanoha Takamachi, por favor, venga a verme antes de irse."

Por un momento, Nanoha pensó que había oído mal. Que la profesora había dicho un nombre que se asemejaba al suyo, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que los demás estudiantes estaban retirándose de la sala y sabía que no había sido un error. La Profesora Lowran la había llamado a ella.

Trago nerviosamente, Nanoha hizo pasar las filas de los demás y al final espero a que los estudiantes se dispersaran diciendo adiós a la profesora. Era la primera vez que la profesora la había llamado a su escritorio después de clases, y esperaba desesperadamente no estar de alguna manera en problemas. ¿Que había olvidado una sesión? Que accidentalmente había mirado a su alrededor mientras pintaba, que le llevó a pensar que había copiado el trabajo de otro? Intentó no pensar en ello, como ella esperaba.

El último de los estudiantes finalmente salió de la habitación, y la profesora volvió sus azules ojos de hielo sobre ella. "Nanoha", dijo, en una voz que no daba ninguna indicación de si estaba loca o no.

"Sí, ¿profesora?"

Asintió cuando se volvió a mirar hacia abajo en algo en su escritorio. Nanoha juzgo para ver de qué se trataba, para obtener una pista sobre lo que venía, pero nada apareció a cabo. "Presentó una pieza llamada El silencio, ¿no?"

Nanoha asintió, su corazón latía algo irregular. Ella intentó sacar adelante un recuerdo de la pintura, pero no surgió nada. "Yo."

"Fue..." Hizo una pausa para buscar en ella. "... De inspiración".

Nanoha se permitió un respiro. "¿Lo siento"?

"No estoy en el hábito de la repetición de elogios para los jóvenes, sin experiencia hace a los artistas a sentirse fanfarrones".

Nanoha ingirió de nuevo.

Los ojos azules de hielo consideraron su silencio. Cuando habló de nuevo, su tono era ilegible. "Me gustaría su pintura en la Art Show de Estudiantes la próxima semana en la galería de Hederman. Usted puede elegir otras tres piezas, aprobadas por mí, por supuesto. Sus piezas se pueden poner a la venta, si usted desea. Un experto de la galería trabajará con usted para determinar el costo de cada pieza. No me molesto en preguntar si no le interesa, ya que sería una tonta al negarse. Por lo tanto, por favor, este aquí el lunes por la mañana, a las ocho en punto, con las piezas de su elección. Traega varias opciones, como soy muy puntillosa y en corto tiempo. Buen día, Nanoha. "

No había golpeado, sin embargo, lo que ella había dicho. No totalmente. Pero reconoció que era una cosa buena, y respondió en consecuencia. "Gracias, señora! Voy a estar aquí el lunes a las ocho. "

Ya se había despedido de ella y puso de manifiesto su desinterés por la forma en que dirigió su atención al trabajo de los estudiantes que quedaban en la sala. Ella la miraba con interés, a sabiendas de que debería dejar, pero deseaba ver lo que pensaba de su final con lo que pasó. Para su decepción, apenas le dio una segunda mirada.

Se fue, entonces, y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo, se detuvo para absorber lo que la profesora le había dicho. Inspirada, la había llamado. Inspirada.

Ella sonrió y continuó en su camino a la estación del metro. Su arte ha sido elegido. El suyo. Caminaba aturdida. Imaginando sus piezas de arte enmarcadas y dispuestas en la pared. Imaginaba personas que caminaban a su alrededor, deteniéndose a mirar y haciendo comentarios. Se colocó a sí misma en el fondo, observando orgullosa. Estaba preparada y confiada. Educadamente ofrecería elogios a las demás obras. Daria la mano y respondería a preguntas tratando de mostrar emoción y no dejando lugar a la arrogancia.

Empujó la puerta abierta del edificio de su apartamento, no recordó todo el viaje a casa.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo, al montar el ascensor hasta su apartamento, fue escribirle a Fae para contarle. No fue sino hasta que había abierto la puerta a su apartamento que se dio cuenta de que su primer pensamiento debería haber sido Hayate.

* * *

Fate había gastado una extraordinaria cantidad de tiempo en medio de una conversación muy aburrida con un hombre que dijo ser un director de cine, pero Fate sospechaba firmemente que simplemente se estrelló en la fiesta. Su cita había recibido una llamada desde el hospital a principios de la tarde y había tenido que recortar su noche. Fate se había quedado, a pesar de no querer, porque dejarla en ese momento hubiera sido de mal gusto.

"Yo tengo un barco," el hombre estaba diciendo. "Pero ya no navego mucho. Desde que mi hombro se rompió en la escalada de una montaña. ¿Alguna vez has escalado una montaña, Fate? "

"Yo no", contestó Fate.

"¡Oh es una carrera! Te encantara. Tal vez podrías tomar algún tiempo... "

"Fate", dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Fate podría haber besado a quien la había llamado, aunque sea brevemente, a partir del bostezo de un hombre a su lado. Cuando se dio vuelta, casi se sonrojó. "Signum", la saludó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, lo que ella esperaba, fue una pareja ocasional sonrisa. La directora iba en un elegante vestido negro, espagueti atado. El tejido se aferraba a cada curva de su cuerpo, y Fate esperaba no mirarla fijamente.

El hombre, cuyo nombre le fue recordado, aclaro su garganta.

Fate dio vuelta y le sonrió amablemente. "Lo siento, Allex. Esta es Signum Laevatein. Es una directora también. Signum, es Allex Hirai. El me estaba contando acerca de la escalada de una montaña. "

Signum le estrecho la mano y le sonrió. "¿En serio? Sabes que escale el K2 el año pasado. Llegue a la cumbre. ¿Cuál es tu mayor altura, Allex? "

Allex tosió. "Es um... Voy a buscar un recambio en este sentido. Señoras quieren algo? "

"Estoy bien", dijo Fate.

"Igual yo."

Ellos lo vieron salir y Fate suspiró con alivio. "Eres mi héroe. Quería darme lecciones de escalada en la montaña".

Signum se rió. "Allex Hirai apenas sabe cómo salir de la cama."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Él es mi amigo un ex-ayudante. Que fue despedido por... bueno, más o menos lo que está haciendo ahora. "

Fate sonrió. "¿Tu realmente escalaste el K2?"

"Yo apenas se cómo salir de mi cama." Signum sonrió.

Fate asintió. "Supongo que estoy rodeada de mentirosos patológicos esta noche."

"No sería Hollywood de otra manera."

Fate se rió de eso. "Así que es cierto."

Signum estaba mirando. "Así que, donde está tu cita? Lo vi antes, pero desapareció".

Fate consideró curioso que Signum había notado a su cita, por considerar que había estado a su lado solo hacia dos segundos. "¡Oh, tuvo que volver al hospital. Él es cirujano. "

Signum parecía impresionada. " Eso es mucho más noble que lo que hacemos. "

"Es un buen hombre." Fate se sentía incómoda, de repente, y en busca de un tema de conversación. "¡Oh, no sé si mi asistente te llamó, pero Nueva York es un hecho".

"Ella me llamo, en realidad. Aunque creo que fue más por lo de pedir si podía ver el proceso de audición".

Fate iba a matar a Arisa. "Espero que la ahorques."

Signum respondió con una risa suave. "En realidad, le dije que iba a ir totalmente sobre de ti."

"Ay, pobre de Arisa." Fate sonrió.

"Consideraste la respuesta no?"

Fate se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de champán antes de su respuesta. "Voy a la repuesta en el último minuto. Simplemente me gusta torturarla durante el mayor

tiempo posible".

Signum considero con curiosidad. "Tienen una extraña relación de trabajo".

"Ella es una buena amiga. Una buena amiga que me vuelve loca ante cualquier posibilidad. Es peor ahora que es pareja de mi mejor amigo. Los dos son crueles. "

La directora se rió. "Suena como diversión".

"Supongo que lo es", admitió Fate.

"De todos modos, estoy ajustando en el Plaza. Arisa dice que por lo general es el hotel de tu elección. Me quedaré allí también. ¿Está bien? "

"Que te quedaras allí también?"

"Um... bueno, me refería a la elección del hotel, en realidad... pero si mi estancia allí se presenta como un problema..."

Fate se dio cuenta que la director hablaba en serio.

"Está todo bien. Era una broma. "

Signum arrugo la nariz. "Lo siento. Yo simplemente no quise asumir que estabas bien con todo. "

"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no soy tan exigente".

"Yo sinceramente dudo de que sea verdad", dijo Signum con una risa. "Tu asistente hizo establecer una larga lista de demandas a mis pies."

Fate asintió. "Sí, esas son para ella. agua Evian en un vaso de martini con un toque de limón y la mitad de una naranja? "

Signum sonrío. "Ese era el número once".

"Sí, la voy a matar". Fate rematando su bebida.

"Yo siempre puedo registrarla a ella en el Plaza y a ti en el motel más cercano."

"Hm. Como que suena encantador, pero creo que me quedo con el Plaza ".

"¡Qué valiente de tu parte." Fate sonrió, pero preocupada de que su conversación

avanzaba poco a poco cada vez más hacia un silencio incómodo.

"Yo estaba realmente a punto de salir justo antes de venir a decirte hola. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un viaje a casa? "

Fate considero a la directora, pensando que era un amable ofrecimiento. "Gracias, eso es amable de tu parte. Tengo mi limosina fuera. Tengo al chofer de Granz que fue a llevarlo al hospital y luego regreso ».

"Correcto." Signum asintió como si hubiera sido estúpido pensar de forma diferente. "Bueno, es muy agradable charlar contigo, Fate. Creo que nos veremos en Nueva York la próxima semana. Enviare a Arisa por fax todos los detalles de mañana, para que los tengas todos".

Fate sonrió, sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y alivio ante la salida de la directora. Observo salir a Signum, y luego miro su reloj. Puso el vaso vacío sobre una bandeja de paso, llamo a su chofer, y formuló sus rondas de adiós a la gente que importaba. Sonrió con encanto a cada uno de ellos, repitiendo sus nombres por lo que recordaba, para alimentar la ilusión de que todos eran amigos, y que todos ellos importaban.

Afuera, se encontró con su chofer esperando fielmente a su regreso, y le sonrió, se enderezo y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Ignoró los flashes de las cámaras siempre presentes, las voces que pedían a su nombre en un intento desesperado de atrapar una buena imagen.

"Confío en que haya tenido una agradable velada, la Sra. Testarossa." Su voz sonaba muy lejos en el ruido que los rodeaba.

"Lo hice, gracias." Entró en el lujoso asiento de cuero y sopló un suspiro de alivio que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Vio la luz parpadear de nuevo cuando alguien salió del restaurante. Ya lo olvidaría, sustituyéndolo por el siguiente potencial de la fotografía. Había elegido esta vida, se recordó a sí misma. Se había colocado a sí misma como objeto de interés y dio paso a las atenciones. Sin tener que salir, que todavía corría el riesgo de perder todo el tiempo, en una semana, en un mes, en una década.

Habría llegado un tiempo, quizás pronto, cuando las cámaras no apuntaran en su dirección, cuando las voces no recordaran su nombre. Tenía que llegar un momento en que ella podría pensar de nuevo en momentos como este y se preguntaría, ¿qué he ganado de todo? ¿Qué ha sido de todo?

"Me pregunto qué le gusta," Nanoha se encontró diciendo. Excavó su cuchara en el envase de helados y recogió una gran cantidad de cookies' con crema, que había logrado, a pesar de la gravedad, llevar a su boca sin consecuencia.

Hayate estaba en la sala, rodeada por todos los cuadros de Nanoha. Había puesto a su mejor amiga a cargo de elegir las piezas para la muestra de arte, ya que, ella misma, era incapaz de tomar una decisión. "¿Lo que ves te gusta?"

"Fae", dijo Nanoha. "Lo único que sé es que ella tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos rubí. Me imagino que es baja. Un poco gordita, tal vez. Es muy extraño ser amiga de alguien y no saber qué aspecto tiene. Ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera sé lo que hace para ganarse la vida. Quizás es algo malo. Tal vez es una traficante de drogas ".

"Me gusta esta," dijo Hayate, señalando un lienzo.

Nanoha miró en su dirección, teniendo en cuenta que la pintura que Hayate había elegido era la que había hecho para Fae. "No estoy segura de que desee mostrar esa".

"¿Por qué no? Creo que es genial. "

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no?, de hecho. Es tonto que lo mantenga como un regalo para alguien cuyo apellido ni siquiera conocía, y que, llego a pensar en ella, no

había respondido a su correo electrónico en días. "Le pregunté por su número de teléfono y no escribió de nuevo. ¿Crees que la enloqueció con eso? "

"Sigo pensando. Es un calvo de mediana edad chico con barriga cervecera que le gusta matar gatitos." Señalo el cuadro superior. "¿Puedo ponerla en el montón?"

"Sí, seguro. La profesora Lowran es quien decide, de todos modos. "Nanoha redujo la cuchara vacía en la caja vacía y puso el mentón en la parte de atrás de la silla. Hayate la miro por un momento. "¿Crees que son extrañas amistades en línea?"

"Creo que las amistades en general son extrañas. Digo, míranos a nosotras. ¿Quién pensaría que seríamos amigas?". Hayate paso de incrementar más de la miríada de arte en el piso a sentarse a la mesa. "¿Por qué, ¿estás teniendo dudas acerca de tu ciber-amiga ?"

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, el pelo rojizo se rozo suavemente contra su mejilla con el movimiento. Empujó de vuelta el pelo de su cara. "No, no realmente. Creo que estoy teniendo problemas de mantener esto sólo en la arena online. Quiero llamarla y conocerla o algo así. ¿Sabes? Asegurarme de que es real. "

"Y no es una asesina en serie."

Nanoha sonrió. "Ella no es una asesina en serie. Y yo dudo que sea un hombre de mediana edad." Se encogió de hombros e hizo uso a la verdad. "Pero sí. Quiero decir, creo que nunca sabré con seguridad, y yo realmente no se me siento incómoda preguntando directamente ".

"Quizás ella trabaja para el FBI o la CIA o una de esas organizaciones secretas del gobierno."

"¿Ves? Esa es la cosa. Que muy bien podría funcionar como un espía del gobierno ".

"O un terrorista".

Nanoha suspiró deprimente al pensar que era un tema que deseaba no haber sacado. La verdad es que la falta de mensajes de Fae, y el peso de su ausencia la confundía.

Se dirigió a la dispersión de obras de arte. "¿Ya has terminado?"

"Sí. ¿Mencione que estoy muy orgullosa de ti? Porque lo estoy. No puedo esperar a la muestra. Ya estoy haciendo volantes y pasando a cabo en el trabajo. "

Nanoha sonrió, aclaro su estado de ánimo con la memoria de su próximo espectáculo. "Ojalá a la profesora Lowran le guste tanto como le gustaba a la presente. Tenía miedo de ella. Se levanto y comienzo a recoger la obra de arte.

"¿Le dijiste a tu lesbiana acerca de la muestra de arte?"

"Ella no es mi lesbiana. Y no, porque no me ha escrito de nuevo desde que le pregunte por su número. Por lo que sé ella piensa que estoy totalmente entrometiéndome y no quiere nada que ver conmigo nunca más. "

"Estoy segura de que si sabía que eres sexy hubiese cantado una melodía diferente. Tal vez ella cree que eres fea. "

Nanoha giro sus ojos. "No es así."

"Bueno, las cosas son raras con ella, quizás sea lo mejor."

"Tal vez". Añadió, nada más, ante la falta de voluntad para revelar cómo sentía, sentía pánico ante la idea de que Fae nunca la escribiría de nuevo. Nanoha llevo una pila de pinturas a su habitación. Las colocó abajo en su esquina habitual y se sentó en la cama.

Todo el día había ocupado con ella una larga lista de tareas domésticas. Había seleccionado el equipo que usaría en su primer día de trabajo; que había obtenido para pagar las cuentas, Había escrito una lista de regalos para comprar a la gente que conocía, había estudiado Historia del Arte.

Ahora, había agotado las cosas que hacer y lo único en que podía pensar era comprobar su correo electrónico.

"Me estoy tomando una ducha," Hayate anunció desde la puerta. "Un par de chicos que yo sé del trabajo están teniendo una reunión en su apartamento esta noche. Quieres venir? "

"No puedo, lo siento. Todavía tengo un montón de tarea que hacer". Fue una buena excusa, aunque no era exactamente la verdad. Decidió simplemente que no se sentía con una razón suficiente.

"Nos vemos luego."

Hayate desapareció en el cuarto de baño y Nanoha se levantó a cerrar la puerta. Sola en su habitación, Nanoha miró a su alrededor. Su cama estaba despeinada como de costumbre, y de repente deseo adquirir la costumbre de hacerlo en las mañanas. Una cama hecha siempre parecía agradable, acogedora.

A ella le gustó la idea de su habitación como un lugar de relajación, como un lugar que podía ir a escapar del mundo. Podría haber sido, quizás, excepto que el calentador estaba roto en parte y no importaba lo que hiciese la habitación nunca se sintió lo suficientemente cálida.. El límite máximo se teñía de fugas ocasionales. Las paredes podrían utilizar algunas capas de pintura. No era un lugar acogedor, no era grande ni lujoso, pero estaba en casa. Tenía la esperanza que un día al mirar atrás terminaría sonriendo, al tiempo que se complacía en secreto de que ya no tendría que vivir allí.

Tomó su computadora y sus libros y volvió al salón, todo lo que había en la mesa de café. Después de todo el estudio, decidió, establecerse en el sofá. Estudio porque tenía que y porque no quería sentirse como que había mentido a Hayate.

Estudio porque el estudio no significaba que comprobaría su dirección de correo y se encontraría decepcionada de encontrar sólo el correo basura en su espera.

* * *

Fate nunca había pensado en sí misma como el tipo de persona que daba vuelta en torno a una habitación. Siempre había tomado decisiones en un ambiente tranquilo, de forma racional, y generalmente en compañía de un buen vino francés. Dar vueltas, ella siempre había pensado, que era de locos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, quemando camino en la alfombra de su habitación de haber caminado hacia adelante y hacia atrás tantas veces. Mantuvo su teléfono celular perfectamente en una mano y la «tarjeta de Nanoha en la otra.

Había pasado toda la mañana tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que llamar a Nanoha era una idea terrible, que no tenían nada que decirse la una a la otra. Que podría caer en el silencio incómodo y luego de luchar para llenar el vacío sentirían el chit-chat. Sería incómodo y doloroso todo el camino a través de ello y ambas suspirarían de alivio en el segundo que terminaba todo. ¿Por qué se pondría a sí misma a pasar por eso? A continuación pasó la primera parte de la tarde convenciéndose a sí misma que tal vez eso es exactamente lo que tanto necesitaba, al descubrir que su amistad, sin embargo buena en un monitor de ordenador, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de extenderse más allá de ello. Es una noble manera de poner fin a las cosas.

Sin duda, la experiencia podría empañar la comunicación, la difusión en sus intercambios de correo electrónico y, eventualmente, toda la cosa que causaba a la libre implosión. Sería mutuamente indolora, un tácito acuerdo de pie, sin resentimientos.

Fate comenzó a marcar y, a continuación, colgó antes de pulsar el número final. No podía simplemente llamar sin ninguna advertencia. ¿Qué pasa si Nanoha no estaba allí? ¿Y si estaba ocupada y Fate la interrumpía?

Miró en la computadora, sabiendo que no había respondido a Nanoha su último correo electrónico y se sintió irracionalmente culpable por ello. "Ella probablemente ni siquiera lo ha notado."

Suspiró, sentada al borde de su cama. Miraba el teléfono.

¿Qué excusas daría por no haber escrito de vuelta? Estaba ocupada, seguro, pero podría haber escrito. Dio vueltas otra vez al abrir el teléfono y comenzó a marcar. Podía sentir su corazón haciendo saltos en su pecho, a medida que presionaba cada número. Se obligo a respirar mientras acercaba el teléfono a su oído y escuchaba que sonaba.

"Tengo que hacer que me examinen la cabeza".

* * *

"...Y ¿por qué tenía que ser amiga de un hombre de mediana edad de todos modos? Pensó en los gatitos ", dijo una voz, seguido por," ¿Hola? "

Fate aclaro su garganta, por primera vez desde la marcación sintió la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Hola. Es la casa de Nanoha? "

"Es una fuerte posibilidad. Me podría decir quién está llamando? "

"Es.. um, Fae... "El nombre se sintió incómodo en su lengua, después de haber sido años desde que lo había utilizado.

Hubo una ligera pausa. A continuación, "No hay maldita manera. La lesbiana? ¿De verdad?"

Fate se encogió ligeramente ante el término «lesbiana».

Nanoha había dicho. Por supuesto que había...

"Mira, yo estoy muy contenta de que llamases, ella ha estado abatida a causa de eso -"

Desde el otro extremo de la línea entró un grito alterado, un tipo de sonido que culminó con un fuerte ruido sordo.

Luego hubo una voz diferente en la línea, diciendo, "¿Hola? ¿Hola? "

Fate quedo en silencio, ya que pensó en una fracción de segundo en que la forma en que sonaba era dulce. "H-hola, Nanoha?"

"Esa soy yo. Lo siento acerca de Hayate. Ella está muy medicada ".

"¡No lo estoy!" Fate escuchaba en el fondo.

"Bueno, debe ser, de todas maneras," Nanoha se enmendó, con una breve risa.

Fate podía oír el cierre de una puerta y se preguntó si había cambiado Nanoha de lugar. "Es bueno", dijo, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. Ella no podía imaginar como la voz de Nanoha podría sonar. En ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo se veía Nanoha, pero nunca había logrado asentarse en una sola imagen. Su voz, por otra parte, nunca había entrado en los pensamientos de Fate. "¿Es este un mal momento para llamarte?"

"No, en absoluto. Yo no estaba haciendo nada importante. Hayate se iba a una fiesta. Oye, ¿cómo hiciste para tener mi número? "

"Fue tu tarjeta."

"¡Oh! Claro. Me olvidé que la tenías. Wow. No puedo creer que estemos en realidad hablando por teléfono. " Nanoha sonaba nerviosa y dio a Fate un extraño sentimiento de coraje. "Lo siento por no escribirte esta semana. Me gustaría tener una buena excusa ".

"No tienes que disculparte. No es como que tenemos alguna regla tipo de respuesta inmediata o algo. Creo que estoy contenta de que estés bien. Estás bien, ¿verdad? "

"Estoy bien". Fate sonrió ante el sonido de preocupación de la voz de Nanoha. Luego se pregunto por qué debería Nanoha preocuparse por todo. "Sólo cansada. Fui a una fiesta anoche y llegue a casa muy tarde. "

"¿Te divertiste?"

Fate brevemente pensó en Signum. "Estuvo bastante bien al final. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con un chico que estaba tratando de impresionarme hablando de su yate y una loca habilidad de escalar. "

El sonido de la risa de Nanoha' hizo saltar el corazón de Fate. "¿Le diste una pista que no estabas interesada en los yates y en escalar? A menos que los yates y escalar sean las claves secretas de tu corazón? "

"Apenas. Yo fui misericordiosamente rescatada por alguien mucho mejor. "

"¿Oh?"

Nanoha sonaba intriga y Fate sabía que avanzaba poco a poco hacia aguas peligrosas. "Sí, um... una colega creo que la puedo llamar así".

Hubo una breve pausa antes de Nanoha dijera, "Siento si estoy cruzando la línea o cualquier cosa, pero... ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente?"

Fate dudo. "Estoy realmente entre proyectos en este momento así que... no estoy haciendo mucho de nada".

"Oh".

Fate busco una forma de salir de la conversación. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a las preguntas de Nanoha sin poner una gran mentira de grasa en la mesa. Ella suspiró suavemente. "Tengo un título en escritura creativa con especial atención a la escritura de guiones." Fue una cosa que dejo al azar, pero al menos no era mentira. Era una especie de polvo de la verdad, el tipo que había almacenado lejos a lado de su ocasional sueño de ser chef.

"¿Así que eres escritora?"

"Yo no iría tan lejos. Una aspirante, quizás". Fate quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema. "Así que, ¿cómo va tu final?"

"Uno más para ir y luego la libertad. ¡Oh! Quería decirte, fui seleccionada para la muestra de arte! "

"¡Felicidades!" Fate sentía un inexplicable deseo deabrazar a Nanoha través del teléfono, para estrecharla y rebotar como niños. "debes estar emocionada."

"No tengo palabras, en realidad," Nanoha dijo con una risa.

"Voy a enviarte una invitación si así lo deseas. Sé que no podrás hacer, todo el camino desde California... "

"Me encantaría una", dijo Fate. "¿Cuándo es?"

"Se abre el próximo jueves y se ejecuta a través del fin de semana."

Fate hilo con la mente la idea de que ella estaría entonces en Nueva York. "¿Es cosa de la escuela?"

"Bueno, de tipo. No realmente, aunque. Es que se realiza en la galería de Hederman, que es una de las galerías del centro de más alta categoría. El espectáculo va a ser una mezcla de conocidos artistas contemporáneos y estudiantes de varias universidades en el estado. Parte de los ingresos de las obras de arte serán donadas para obtener programas de educación artística. Que probablemente atraerá a un amplio abanico de personas, me parece. El año pasado fue bastante exitosa por lo que he leído. "

Los pensamientos de Fate que se fueron ejecutando a través de su mente eran los próximos en ya una larga lista de ideas estúpidas. "Eso es increíble, Nanoha," ella dijo. "Lo mereces completamente."

"Gracias. Todavía estoy un poco en estado de shock, con honestidad. Digo, hablo de ello, pero no realmente me golpeó pero, ¿sabes? De todos modos, voy a dirigirme a ti y decirte que paso después de todo. "

"Me gustaría." Pero no hay que perderse para el mundo, Fate se encontró pensando.

* * *

Nanoha mantenía el teléfono perfectamente pegado a su oreja, por miedo de perder nada de lo que podría decir de Fae. Sintió que había cierta duda en hablar de su trabajo. Quizás Fae compartía la misma frustración que Nanoha, de no ser capaz de trascender las expectativas que había puesto a su arte. Había más, Nanoha sabía, o pensaba que sabía, pero le permitiría dejar el tema. Tal vez algún día Fae se sentiría cómoda hablando de ello. En el ínterin, Nanoha no quería presionar.

"Así que me dices acerca de tu misericordiosa héroe", dijo Nanoha. "Ella que te salvó de los males de la aburrida conversación."

Miles de kilómetros de distancia, Fae se rió, y Nanoha encontró que le gustaba ser capaz de escuchar el sonido tan cerca de su oído.

"No sé mucho acerca de ella, de buena fe. Ella es buena en la medida en lo que puedo decir ".

"Y... ¿atractiva?"

Había que reír de nuevo, nerviosa y reservada. "Sí, creo que lo es. ¿Qué hay de ese tipo que tu amigo te ha presentado? "

"Chrono?" Nanoha evocaba su memoria. "Yo no lo conocía en absoluto."

"Pero... ¿atractivo?"

Nanoha sonrió. "Él tiene los ojos hermosos, en realidad. Y el resto de él no es malo. "

"¿De qué color son sus ojos?"

"Azules".

"¿Ese es tu favorito?"

"Color de ojos?"

"Claro... o en general."

Nanoha corrió inventario de todos los colores que ella podía pensar. "Me encanta el bosque verde. Creo que es mi color favorito. Yo siempre quise tener ojos verdes".

"Y el pelo de color azul."

"Eso también".

"¿Por qué no lo tiñes de azul entonces?"

"Honestamente? Yo no soy valiente. Me temo que mi cabello se caiga en la mera visión de lejía". La risa llegó de nuevo, y Nanoha se complacía en saber que ya no había nerviosismo y reserva. Por primera vez desde Nanoha había respondido el teléfono, Fae sonaba relajada. "Pero considero que no tenía que temer?"

"Hasta el momento, mi cabello ha logrado permanecer firmemente arraigado en mi cabeza a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que le he hecho."

"Espero acabes con mala suerte".

"Si mi pelo empieza a caer, voy a saber a quién culpar."

"¿Tú?"

"No. Tú. Yo no habría pensado en eso si no hubieras preguntado por mi pelo. " Nanoha sonrío. "No lo habrías pensado si estabas tan confiada en la tentación y la caída del cabello ".

"Hmph", llegó la respuesta de Fae, y Nanoha sentía una extraña ola de afecto por esta chica que apenas conocía. Sus mejillas estaban empezando a dolerle de tanto sonreír.

"Es bueno llegar a hablar contigo de esta manera," Nanoha se encontró diciendo. Había estado nerviosa de llamar a Fae incluso si ella lo había propuesto. Nunca imaginó que sería

Fae la que llamara, o que su conversación no se sintiera incómoda como lo había esperado.

"Pensé que sería mucho más raro de lo que es", dijo Fae.

"¿Así que creo que es aún algo raro?"

"No. No es raro. Creo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Que es estúpido? "

Nanoha sonrió brevemente. "No, yo estoy muy nerviosa. Tiene sentido, creo. "

"Supongo".

Entonces cayó el silencio entre ellas, y Nanoha se dio cuenta de que no necesariamente se sentía incómodo. "Esta llamada te debe estar costando una fortuna."

"No, minutos libres de fin de semana."

"Son geniales, ¿no? Me siento como que necesito hacer amigos en otros estados con más frecuencia por que sólo así podré aprovecharlos. "

"Siempre puedes empezar a enviar correos a gente de la nada. Eso parece funcionar bien para mí. "

"Oh, así que a todo el mundo cuyo trabajo te gusta le envías un correo electrónico?"

"Sí. Esta misma mañana, pensé que el tipo que trajo mis comestibles hizo un trabajo impresionante. Por eso le he enviado un correo electrónico que decírselo."

"Me sorprende que hayas encontrado tiempo para llamarme, entonces, con todas las demás personas que necesitas halagar." Nanoha podía decir que Fae sonreía y ese pensamiento hizo saltar un poco su corazón. De repente odiaba fervientemente el hecho de que vivían en lados opuestos del país, y que no había ninguna manera de saber si alguna vez iban a llegar a conocerse.

"¿Nanoha?"

"Estoy aquí, lo siento. Me colgué ".

"¿Te estoy aburriendo?"

"Terriblemente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Escalada en las rocas? ¿Yates? "

"No. Navegación. Y canoas. "

Nanoha reía, sentía, al mismo tiempo, una leve sensación de pesar de que Fae no esté con ella en ese momento. Le parecía trivial como un deseo, la necesidad de ver a alguien cuando hablara con ellos, pero se sentía fuerte. Se preguntaba si Fae tenía similares pensamientos, o si era el hecho de que Nanoha seguía una serie de letras escritas en una pantalla de ordenador, una voz en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"¿Te colgaste de nuevo?"

"Yo estoy aquí. Lo siento. Creo que estoy cansada ".

"Yo no debería haber llamado tan tarde. Me olvidé de la diferencia horaria. "

Nanoha miró el reloj. Era apenas diez. "No es tarde para nada. He estado estudiando hasta tarde y levantándome temprano y creo que la falta de sueño ha convertido mi cerebro en puré ".

"Duerme un poco entonces. Fue muy agradable hablar contigo".

"Gracias por llamar," dijo Nanoha, un poco decepcionada al notar que llego el final de la conversación. "Tal vez pueda devolver la llamada en algún momento."

"Yo voy a enviar un correo electrónico con mi número".

Nanoha sonrió. "Muy bien. Ten un buen resto de tu día, Fae."

"Buenas noches, Nanoha."

Nanoha apago el teléfono y quedo contemplando el techo de su habitación en la cama. Una impresión de Lucas van Valckenborch del otoño miraba hacia abajo en ella. Otro regalo de Yunno que tenía la intención de mantener. Había traído de uno de sus viajes con su familia a París. Siempre ha sido una de sus pinturas favoritas.

Pensar en París le recordó de nuevo Fae y sonrió ante el sonido de la voz aún resonante en su oreja. Fae tenía una voz agradable, Nanoha decidió. Decididamente no era un hombre de mediana edad.

Arrastro su portátil desde su lugar a los pies de su cama y lo abrió. Encontró la invitación que el profesor le había enviado la noche anterior y la guardo. Abrió un nuevo

correo electrónico, y adjunto el archivo.

**Para:** Fae Harlaown

**De:** N. Takamachi

**Asunto:** Usted está cordialmente invitado ...

Esta es la invitación que prometí. Realmente desearía que no vivieses tan lejos por lo que podrías venir. :)

Tu amiga,

Nanoha

P.S. Me gustó mucho nuestra conversación telefónica. Realmente lo siento por ser tan amplia.

* * *

Fate quedo observando el teléfono por un largo tiempo después de colgar. Con Nanoha siempre sentía como si estuviera viviendo una versión diferente de su vida, la que podría haber sido si hubiera elegido un camino diferente.

Es fácil imaginar la otra cara de la moneda, la vida sin la fama, sin fortuna. Era fácil pretender que continuaba siendo Fae Harlaown, un ser humano vivo, en lugar de un recuerdo de la persona que pudo haber sido.

Si hubiera vivido esa vida, se hubiese levantado cada mañana y hubiera salido, mezclada entre la multitud, al igual hubiese sido Fae Testarossa, heredera de una fortuna familiar, seguro, pero nada especial más allá de eso, en caso de que esa hubiese sido su vida, ¿sería feliz? Hubiese encontrado satisfacción siendo una persona normal? Habría conocido a Nanoha entonces, en esa otra vida, Se habría sentido bien revelando cada detalles de su vida, cada pensamiento inútil, todos sus sueños, sin miedo a las consecuencias?

Fate quedo mirando el teléfono y reconoció que era de por sí una situación, compleja, se había convertido en algo más. Ahora, más allá de las palabras sin rostro en una pantalla de ordenador era una voz, una persona.

Una persona muy dulce, Fate pensó, lanzando el teléfono en su mesita de luz. Se acostó sobre la cama y quedo mirando hacia techo, en la crestas de pintura blanca que colgaban boca abajo como en una montaña cubierta de nieve sobre el terreno. Escuchó el mar, al viento, al sonido de las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas. Transcurrió un minuto, luego dos. Y sintió, por el más breve de los momentos, una punzada de un profundo pesar, un anhelo de una vida distinta.

Pero pasó tan rápido como había llegado, regresó al reino de las emociones inoportunas y la dejó sola para pensar en la voz de Nanoha, y lo maravilloso que se había sentido hacerla reír.

"Quiero que encuentres una razón para que yo esté ahí" dijo Fate. "Encuéntrame una fiesta de caridad, una causa, lo que sea. Ah, y dile a mi publicista."

Arisa volvió a mirar la invitación. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba Fate por el arte? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había salido de su camino para estar en cualquier lugar?

* * *

**Hey!** :) como podrán ver, las cosas están sucediendo **más** rápido y para su felicidad aún faltan** muchos capítulos** ;)

**Jocelyn:** Cierto que en la otra versión quedaba muy bien Arisa, pero no sé... NEH igual Hayate es Hayate, no la puedo quitar de sus comentarios "loquillos" xP y Tienes razón! me imagino a Vice re gay la verdad haha.

**Fandy-chan: **Las dudas y divagaciones me encantan, don't worry xP. Que bueno que tu testarudez te impidiera dejar la historia! La verdad estoy casi segura que me pasó lo mismo. Es un poquito más lenta pero de verdad que es buena ;). Te tengo una pregunta, a quién hubieras puesto con Yunno? jajaja por más que lo pensé ningún personaje se me hizo menos "traumático" para él. OHHH pero Suzuka al final no salió! jajaja, me arrepentí. A poco Subaru no queda mejor de machorra ;). En fin, que bueno que sigas por estos "lares" :D

**Minovi: **GRACIAS por seguir la historia así ya la hayas leído jajaja y gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, te mando un gran abrazo por eso :P

**SirNeko999: **Whaaaat jajaja, esta cosa es categoría T! hahaha, mentiras... gracias por el comentario y espero no traumarte más ;)

**Tsunade-obachan: **Tu no tienes idea de como me alegra que te guste ;D, saludos!

**Ojiitos Claroos: **Debo de admitir que no recuerdo si hay signum-fate (igual no les diría xD) pero no sé por qué diablos mi cerebro no logra recordarlo hahaha. No te apures, entiendo que también tienes tu tiempo reducido. Es un milagro y halago que sigas la historia :P. Me encanta Angel guardián así que te envío toda una buena vibra :D

**Sombra: **El nanofate va lento pero seguro! así que espéralo seguido :D

**Traumas inuyasha: **Jajaja, echarse la historia de jalón es terrible para los que tenemos que despertar temprano. Pero gracias por regalarme tu tiempo a tan locas horas de la noche :D Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!

**Nanofate24: **I miss youuuuu T_T

Bueno chicos y chicas! Nos vemos pronto! :)

Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**OGHH hola chicos! **Hoy(ayer?) se me hizo re tarde para la actualización, lamento eso :( Estoy echa un rollo con mis cosas, no tienen una idea de todo lo que tengo que hacer. **Mañana si subo actualización** de "La mujer que no soñé jamás" **será por la noche**, sorry! Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Les mando un gran abrazo a todos!

**Ojiitos Claroos** me pidió avisarles que no habrá actualizaciones esta semana pero la que sigue espérenla con ansias :D (los que no han leído, háganlo :P)

**Por otro lado, **Este capítulo esta bastante larguito pero quería que ya tuvieran el primer acercamiento de las chicas, así que espero les guste :)

Disclarimer: EL lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación

* * *

Arisa examino el documento impreso que tenía en la mano durante un momento, lo leyó varias veces en caso de que se le haya pasado algo. -Lo siento-dijo, mirando a Fate. "¿Quieres que haga qué?"

Simplemente para hacerles saber que estoy llegando. No me importaría algo de prensa en este evento. "

"¿Es esto sobre la artista?

-Sí-dijo Fate, levantando la vista de la maleta sobre la cama. "Sí, es sobre la artista. ¿Está bien?".

Arisa se quedó mirando a la actriz, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Colocó la invitación en su cartera y asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a hacerlo."

"Gracias". Fate regresó a su tarea de preparar su equipaje, reviso los elementos apilados en la cama y recorrió una lista mental de las cosas que aún quedaban por guardar. "Odio preparar el equipaje."

"Ya lo sé. Deberías contratar a un empaquetador profesional".

Fate hizo una pausa para mirar a Arisa. "¿Tienes de esos?"

"Estoy segura de que lo hacen. ¿Quieres que busque uno para ti? "

Fate hizo una mueca. "No. Creo que sería un poco excesivo. "

"¿Por lo tanto, es todo por ahora? Tengo alrededor de ocho mil millones de mandados para hacer antes de que termine esta noche. "

Fate sonrió. "Debes contratar a un asistente para hacer todo eso".

"Tal vez algún día", dijo Arisa, con una sonrisa. "Verossa y yo estamos trabajando en un guión juntos."

Fate la miró, sorprendida. "¿En serio? ¿Te paso al lado oscuro con él, entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de su próximo proyecto que estaba a punto de salir? ¿Las pruebas y tribulaciones de la fruta? "

Arisa se rió. "Sí, todavía está trabajando en eso, en realidad. Algo sobre la vida de una manzana o algo así. No he sido capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El nuestro es más de un comentario social acerca de... bueno, vamos a dejar que lo leas cuando lo tengamos. Hasta el momento es sólo un montón de garabatos".

"Buena suerte con eso." Quería decir, aunque no quería perder a Arisa. Arisa, como todo el mundo en Hollywood, tenía sueños que trascendían a la rutina diaria del trabajo de nueve a cinco. Había sido parte de la razón por la qué se había convertido en ayudante de Fate en primer lugar, Fate lo sabía.

"Gracias", dijo Arisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. En la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "Fate, si quieres hablar..."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Cualquier cosa..."

Fate miró a su asistente, vio la preocupación e interés genuinos radiante tras unas gafas de montura metálica. "Nanoha tendrá su trabajo en una muestra de arte. Quiero estar ahí".

"Pero ella no sabrá que eres tú."

Fate se encogió de hombros. "Voy a saber que soy yo."

"Apuesto sentirás tensión, al verla en persona."

Había cosas más temibles, Fate pensó, pero sinceramente no podría pensar en ninguna. Sonrió. "Va ser aterrador."

Arisa le ofreció una sonrisa simpática, y a continuación, se puso seria de nuevo. " Se que me vas a odiar por preguntar esto pero... ¿te gusta ella?

"Admiro su talento artístico", dijo Fate naturalmente, como si fuera la más simple de las verdades. "Siento que si yo fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo en lugar de lo que soy, seríamos grandes amigas."

"¿Qué te detiene para ser su amiga de todos modos? Eres una gran persona, Fate. Verá lo que importa de ti".

Fate ahogó el impulso a suspirar. "Gracias, pero ambas sabemos que no funciona de esa manera. Una vez que ella sepa quién soy, no me verá de la misma manera. Fate Testarossa no es alguien de quien hacerse amigo. Es alguien a quien pedir autógrafos, es un cuadro para colgar en una pared. Es alguien a quien envidiar por su perfección y su vida de Hollywood. Es tan ficticia como los personajes que interpreta". Se encogió de hombros, y se sintió deprimida. "Yo sólo soy una persona que juega a ser ella. Nada más. "

Para sorpresa de Fate, Arisa sonrió. "Ella te gusta."

Suspiró en ese momento. "Arisa..."

"Relájate, no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que estas enamorada de ella, ni nada tan dramático como eso. Pero cuidado. A ti te importa lo suficiente como para ir a su exposición, y te importa lo suficiente como para preocuparte de si habría de reconocer o no tu voz en el teléfono. Demonios, incluso te preocupó lo suficiente para preguntar si a ella todavía le gustarías si supiera que eres gay. ¿Alguna vez se lo confesaste? "

Fate no respondió. Simplemente lanzó una camisa dentro de la maleta e ignoro la sonrisa en el rostro de Arisa.

"¿Cómo lo ha tomado?"

"Lo tomó bien".

"Tu sabes, puedes permitirte preocuparte por las personas, Fate. Estás autorizada a hacer amigos. No es como si estuvieras hecha de piedra. "

Me gustaría, hay veces, Fate pensó para sí misma. Las cosas serían más fáciles. "¿No tenías cosas que hacer en este momento?"

Arisa dejó escarpar un sonido que se parecía a un suspiro maternal. El tipo de sonido reservado para los momentos cuando las palabras no pueden expresar los niveles adecuados de frustración. "Sí tengo. Nos vemos esta noche."

Fate escucho como se alejaban sus pasos y el sonido del cierre de la puerta delantera. Durante mucho tiempo, ella miró los espacios vacíos en la maleta. Quería, en ese momento, nada más llamar a Nanoha de nuevo. Para decirle que estaba haciendo las maletas para un viaje a Nueva York. Que estaría en su exposición el jueves. Que tal vez, más tarde, podrían ir a tomar un café y hablar de lo extraño que era que estén las dos, en el mismo lugar, en lugar de a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No podía llamar y decírselo, por lo que no llamó en absoluto. En cambio, se movía por la habitación, recogiendo las piezas vitales de su vida que la seguirían a Nueva York.

* * *

"¿Negro o azul?" decía Nanoha a un montón de ropa apilada hasta el pecho.

"El evento será en varios días", dijo Hayate como respuesta, mientras removía una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

"Sí, pero la noche de apertura es especial. Quiero decir estaré demasiado entusiasmada el viernes, el sábado y el domingo, pero nada será igual a la noche del jueves. Tiene que ser el vestido adecuado. "

Hayate asintió con la cabeza como símbolo de que la comprendía. "Entonces, supongo que depende de lo que quieras llevar."

"Bueno, quiero tener buen aspecto; profesional, pero artístico. Quiero transmitir clase, al tiempo que verme creativa. Pero no demasiado creativa. No quiero esforzarme demasiado. No quiero algo que diga, 'Hey, soy una artista, y aquí está mi ropa para demostrarlo'. ¿Sabes? "

Hayate dejó caer la cuchara en la taza y consideró cada vestido a su vez con lo que parecía ser una actitud reflexiva. "Definitivamente el azul."

Nanoha miró el vestido. "¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. Se ve más escotado".

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza. -Muy bien, el negro será. Gracias.

"Cuando gustes. Así que escucha, tengo una cita con Griffith esta noche, no te preocupes si no regreso a casa. "

"¿La estrella porno? ¿Pensé que ya saliste con él? "

"No, solo hablamos por teléfono. Tuve que cancelar nuestros planes para el viernes, así que lo pospusimos para esta noche. Hoy pediré noche libre en el trabajo, ya que estoy

esperando por completo el mejor sexo de mi vida, me imagino que valdrá la pena.

"Muy bien, entonces".

"Hablando de sexo, ¿Qué tal la conversación telefónica con tu lesbiana?"

"No es mi lesbiana". Nanoha colgó los vestidos en el armario de su habitación y frunció el ceño ante su amiga. "¿Y que hace que mi conversación telefónica tenga que ver con sexo?"

"¿Tuviste sexo por teléfono?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces supongo que nada. ¿Cómo te fue? Parecía bastante joven y femenina para ser un asesino de gatitos, calvo, de mediana edad".

Nanoha sonrió, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a los comentarios de Hayate. "Todo salió muy bien. Es todo tan bonito como parecía en línea".

"¿No han intercambiado fotos todavía?"

"No"

Hayate estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ella es probablemente fea".

"¿Qué importa cómo sea?"

Hayate se encogió de hombros. "Nada, supongo. ¿Qué sentido tiene, entonces? Hablar con ella, quiero decir. ¿Qué puedes decirle que no me puedas decir a mí? "

Nanoha se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa. "No es realmente acerca de eso. Tienes muchos amigos aparte de mí."

"Tengo gente con quien salgo a beber y divertirme con ellos a veces. No es que hablemos de cosas profundas y significativas. Yo no les digo las cosas que te digo. Pero tú y ella... todo lo que hacen es un intercambio personal. ¿Para qué? ¿No es excesivo?"

Nanoha pensó en ello, tratando de decidir por qué hablar con Fae parecía tan distinto que hablar con Hayate. "Ustedes son personas muy diferentes. Me encanta su perspectiva sobre las cosas. No es mejor que la tuya ni nada. Es sólo diferente. Además, la encuentro interesante. Y ella es divertida. "

"Yo soy divertida también."

"Esto no es una competencia."

Hayate se encogió de hombros.

"Y ella es divertida de una manera diferente."

"¿Qué manera es esa?"

"No lo sé. Ella es ingeniosa..., supongo. "

"¿Yo no soy ingeniosa?"

"Hayate, sigues siendo la persona más divertida que conozco. No tengo una definición exacta de lo que eres. "

Hayate parecía contenta por eso. "Así que es ingeniosa."

"Sí... Creo que ella lo es, de todos modos". Nanoha considero la curiosidad de Hayate. "¿Por qué todas esas preguntas?"

"Leí en alguna parte que la gente se rodea con los que satisfacen una necesidad básica en ellos. Me preguntaba ¿qué necesidad estaba cumpliendo Fae para ti? "

Nanoha pensó en ello y se sentó. "Supongo que estaba realmente necesitando una amistad de larga distancia con una lesbiana."

Hayate se echó a reír. "Supongo que sí."

* * *

Nueva York, Fate pensó, mirando a los rascacielos desde la ventana de la limusina. Allí estaba ella de nuevo.

"... Cuando llegue al hotel," Arisa estaba diciendo en su teléfono. "Yo también te extraño... aww... ¿de verdad? ..."

Fate no prestaba atención, concentrándose en cambio en las vistas del exterior. Nanoha estaba en alguna parte, se dio cuenta, viendo la multitud pasar en grupos, gente de rostro borroso. Pudo haber pasado ya delante de ella y no lo sabía. Nanoha estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte, cenando, planificando su exposición, viviendo su vida. Y Fate estaba ahí, moviéndose lentamente a lo largo del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York, mirando al resto del mundo, viviendo su vida.

"Verossa está volando hasta mañana", dijo Arisa de repente, y Fate volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Arisa sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él dijo que es porque encuentra a Nueva York inspirador, pero tengo la firme sospecha de que teme perder al sexo. O a mí. o las dos cosas. Esperemos".

"Todas las razones están bien". Fate volvió su atención hacia la ventana.

"La reunión con Signum para beber en el bar del hotel a las nueve y media."

"Lo recuerdo", dijo Fate. Había estado esperando distraídamente que Arisa lo mencionara primero. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para la noche?"

"Servicio de habitación," Arisa respondió con sencillez. "Y llamar a Verossa. Y tal vez un baño muy largo. No estoy segura de que haga lo primero. "

Sonaba como una manera agradable de pasar la noche, Fate pensó, ya que el hotel quedó a la vista. Sus propios planes eran igualmente simples en naturaleza: revisar su correo electrónico, tomar una ducha, reunirse con la directora, revisar su correo electrónico de preguntó cuáles eran los planes de Nanoha. ¿Incluían comprobar su correo electrónico? Fate trató de imaginar a Nanoha, sentada frente a una computadora en alguna parte, escribiendo. Y todavía no podía hacerse una imagen de ella. La Nanoha en su mente era tan borrosa e indefinida como la gente caminando en la acera.

Arisa estaba de vuelta en el teléfono, presentándose a sí misma a quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. "Por favor dígale al gerente que Fate Testarossa ha llegado".

"¿Has oído hablar de Yunno?" La madre de Nanoha preguntó, alzando la voz un poco más ante el ruido del agua cayendo en el fregadero de la cocina.

En la sala de estar, Shiro y Miyuki estaban jugando un juego de vídeo, el sonido de sus peleas se mezclaban con el sonido del agua, y la voz de su madre. Nanoha termino de secar un plato y lo puso en el armario. "No"

"Era un buen muchacho ese Yunno. No deberías haberlo dejado ir. Un niño así, con todo ese dinero y toda esa inteligencia... lo habría hecho bien contigo. "

Nanoha agarró otro plato. "Él me estaba engañando, mamá".

"Los hombres engañan", dijo su madre, con total naturalidad, como si hubiera dicho, 'pásame el queso.' "Tu padre no fue diferente."

¿Y lo dejaste?

Su madre dejó escapar una especie de risa ahogada. ¿Es eso lo que piensas, hija? ¿Que yo lo deje? "Momoko meneó la cabeza, enjuago un plato, y se lo entregó a Nanoha. "¿Después de todos estos años piensas que yo quería que se fuera? ¿Crees que yo quería estar sola con dos hijos pequeños, sin un trabajo? No. Se fue. Él empacó sus cosas y se mudó a California para estar con esa...". Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. "Yo quería que se quedara", continuó. "Él debería haber permanecido aquí. Tú y tu hermana merecían tener un padre. "

Nanoha no sabía qué decir. No podía imaginarse en los zapatos de su madre, casada con un hombre infiel, y desear que se quede por el bien de los niños. Pensar en eso la deprimía. Eso la hizo feliz de deshacerse de Yunno. "Tuvimos a Shiro", dijo.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Ha sido un buen hombre". Su madre siguió asintiendo, como si la acción la convencería de lo que estaba diciendo. "No deberías haber dejado ir a Yunno."

Nanoha respiró hondo, pero no respondió. Esperó un segundo hasta que había pasado el momento, y luego otro. "Hablé con Kyoya antes."

Momoko hizo una pausa en sus acciones, sólo brevemente, antes de continuar. "No me importa oír hablar de ese muchacho. Esa que tiene, es una enfermedad... eso no lo saco de la familia de Shiro. Hablamos de ello. Debe ser de esa mujer horrible que le dio a luz. "Se enjuagó otra vajilla. "No deberías estar hablando con él".

Nanoha suspiró en voz baja, sintiéndose cansada. "Lo está haciendo bien", dijo ella de todos modos. "Sé que no te importa y tal vez a Shiro no le importa tanto, pero... bueno, ya lo sabes."

Momoko no dijo nada. Las dos cayeron en el silencio mientras el agua seguía corriendo, la música de los videojuegos, y el sonido de la risa de Shiro y Miyuki seguían sonando.

"¿Quieres venir a mi muestra de arte en la galería?-Se atrevió a decir Nanoha. Había sido la razón por la que había llamado y acordado la cena.

Momoko se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Se secó las manos en el delantal y le tocó el pelo Nanoha."Claro que si, niña. ¿Crees que me perdería el gran momento de mi bebé? Por nada del mundo. "

Nanoha sintió como se le formaban unas repentinas lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente se apartó para que su madre no la viera. Toda la noche había temido preguntar, seguro de que

lo que ella consideraba un gran logro sería visto por su familia como un asunto trivial, algo que discutir y desechar. "El jueves es la noche de apertura," dijo ella, poniendo otro cubierto seco a la distancia. "Debe venir a continuación."

Su madre volvió a los platos. "¿Vas a traer una cita?"

* * *

Fate pidió un Martini cuando el camarero se acercó alrededor. Había sido una decisión estímulo del momento, el tipo de elección que se sentía estúpida inmediatamente después de que la formulaba. Odiaba los martinis, era muy consciente de este hecho. Pero cuando había mirado la lista de bebidas, había sido superada por de pronto por la necesidad de elegir algo diferente.

"¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?" Signum la estaba mirando, su atención tan concentrada que Fate pensó, por un breve instante, que había preguntado algo más importante.

"Sí, gracias". Esta no es una cita, Fate se recordó, no importaban todos esos muchos conjuntos por los que había pasado antes de salir finalmente de la habitación de hotel. Culpó a Arisa. Fate no necesitaba saber que Signum era gay, era información superflua. Y ahora era en todo lo que Fate podía pensar. Allí estaban, las dos, sentadas una frente a otra en un bar, pronto estarán tomando unas copas en lo que (eventualmente) se coinvertiría en una conversación profesional, y todo lo Fate podía hacer era preguntarse si la encontraba o no atractiva a Signum.

"No me gusta volar", Signum estaba diciendo.

"¿En serio? Me parece como relajante".

Signum ofreció una media sonrisa. "¿En serio? Envidio a la gente como tú. Me paso todo el vuelo agarrada de los brazos del asiento, convencida de que cada pequeño sonido es el motor partiéndose. A veces, incluso me fijo fuera para asegurarme de que las alas estén puestas. "

Fate se echó a reír. "No lo sé. Creo que siempre me sentí libre allí. Me gusta que las cosas estén fuera de mi control y no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. "

"Salvo el motor partiéndose".

Sonrió porque no podía evitarlo. "Sí... bueno, no me preocupé de eso antes, pero probablemente ahora lo haga. Gracias. "

"Cuando gustes."

El camarero llegó con su orden, y Fate estaba agradecida por la interrupción. El cristal delante de ella le dio algo para ver, además de la sonrisa de Signum. Se sentía nerviosa y consciente de todo alrededor a la directora, como si Signum podría adivinar la verdad sobre Fate con simplemente mirarla.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello. En cambio, bebía y escuchaba el murmullo de conversaciones indescifrables, de momentos intrascendentes que ocultaba el paso del tiempo. Dejó que el sonido lo resuelva por ellas.

"¿Cómo está tu copa?

Fate miró la copa de martini y un reflejo de Signum en ella. "Esto es un asco, en realidad." Se echó a reír, se sentía avergonzada por haberla ordenado en primer lugar. "No es lo que normalmente ordeno".

"¿Por qué lo ordenaste?

Por que sí. "Creo que estaba de humor para algo diferente." Fate se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda, como si el acto de ordenar una bebida que no le gustaba, decía algo acerca de quién era como persona.

Signum se limitó a sonreír, y la miraba divertida."¿Quieres probar la mía? No he bebido de ella todavía. "Empujó su copa hacia Fate.

Sorprendida, Fate miró hacia arriba y capto la mirada de Signum. Tuvo que recordarse una vez más que esta no era una cita, Signum era simplemente amable con ella porque era Fate Testarossa y no por otra razón que no sea esa. "¿Qué es?"

"Gin and tonic. Si te gusta, te la cambio. Los Martinis en realidad son mis favoritos".

Fate arqueó una ceja interrogativa. "Huh. ¿Por qué pides un gin-tonic, entonces? "

Signum parecía avergonzada. -Vas a pensar que es estúpido. "

"Pruébame".

"Bueno... está bien. Estaba leyendo la Vida, el Universo y Todo en el vuelo y en ella uno de los personajes va como loca en la Tierra prehistórica y pasa un par de semanas entrando y saliendo de un gin-tonic. Bueno, es un lago pequeño, de verdad, pero... de todos modos, estaba en mi mente cuando ordene". Hizo una pausa. "Probablemente pienses que estoy loca."

"Ford", dijo Fate, recordando. "No puedes ir mal con Douglas Adams."

Signum se sorprendió gratamente. "¿Lo has leído?"

"Lo hice. Hace mucho tiempo". Fate echó un vistazo a la bebida que le ofrecía y la cogió. Tomó un sorbo, disfrutando del sabor amargo, pero agradable de ella. No era la primera vez que había tomado un gin-tonic, pero era raro encontrarlo mezclado correctamente. Después de un momento, empujó el martini en la dirección de Signum, pensando, mientras observaba la lámina de vidrio sobre la mesa, por mucho que deseche la idea de que es una cita a pesar de no serlo se sentía como si lo fuera. "Es todo tuyo."

Signum aceptó la bebida con una sonrisa agradecida. "Eso salió bien, entonces. ¿Qué acostumbras beber? "

"Vodka y jugo de arándano."

"Voy a tener que probarlo en algún momento." Signum probó la bebida y luego la dejó sobre la mesa. "Entonces, estás probablemente preguntándote por qué te pedí que nos reuniéramos aquí".

"¿Quieres decir que no era sólo para robar mi bebida?"

Signum se echó a reír. "Eso no era más que algo extra. Recibí una llamada ayer sobre una audición grande que va a llevarse a cabo la semana que viene. Parece que un grupo de actores semi-profesionales darán una audición ante un gran panel de directores de diferentes compañías de teatro, y pensé que podríamos ir a verla. "

Fate tomó su copa de nuevo. "¿'Nosotras' como en tú y yo?"

"Estoy rastreando a Mariel Atenza, es una de las productoras, pero yo estaba esperando, que como estaría en la ciudad, sería capaz de reunirse con nosotras."

"¿A los efectos de...?"

"¿Proporcionar una tercera opinión?" Signum pareció dar un suspiro. "No me malinterpretes, Ella es una gran persona y ha sido realmente un apoyo para mí con esta película, pero hemos chocado un poco en una pared de ladrillos en términos de calidad. Insiste en actores de renombre hasta el final, aunque creo que no hay nada malo en encontrar nuevos talentos. "

-¿Supongo que estoy comprometida?"

Signum sonrió. "Como te dije antes, Fate, escribí el papel pensando en ti. Sólo que no quiero dejar ciertos lugares inexplorados simplemente porque podría producir con

actores que carecen de notoriedad. Sé que esto puede sonar muy ingenuo para ti, pero honestamente, yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que tengo el reparto correcto, no sólo a los amigos de la taquilla".

Ingenuo o no, Fate encontró a Signum intrigante. Era raro encontrar a gente en el negocio todavía no contaminada por la fama y la fortuna. Hizo que Fate se preguntase cuánto tiempo, en el caso de Signum, puede llegar a durar. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy de acuerdo con la productora?"

"Sólo un presentimiento..." Signum parecía avergonzada de nuevo. "Probablemente piensas que es terriblemente arrogante de mi parte hacer suposiciones acerca de ti cuando apenas nos hemos conocido...-suspiró-. "Y lo es. Lo siento. "

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ello. Yo acostumbro a esperar que la gente asuma cosas sobre mí, lo que supongo que me hace más arrogantes que tú.-Sonrió-. "De todos modos, no estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con tu productora, pero es cierto que es más riesgoso utilizar nuevos talentos en una película como ésta."

"Como esta". ¿Una película gay, quieres decir? "

Fate no dijo nada, por miedo de haber ofendido a la directora sin querer.

Pero Signum estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. -No, está bien. Me lo puedes decir. Créenme, he oído todo eso antes, en numerosas ocasiones, y esto lo oí de la gente de mi lado. Y tienes razón es cierto". Hizo una pausa para tomar un trago. Se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. "Tal vez debería estar de acuerdo con un reparto lleno de estrellas y dejar de tratar de nadar contra la corriente."

"Supongo que sería más fácil. Pero... ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? "

Signum levantó la vista y capturo la mirada de Fate. "¿Así que no piensas que estoy loca?"

Fate se echó a reír. "Yo no he dicho eso..."

"Demasiado esperar, supongo."

La sonrisa de Signum la desarmaba, pensó Fate. Se preguntó si los demás pensaban lo mismo o si simplemente había llegado a un nuevo nivel de desesperación. "Me tendrás en cuenta"

-¿Lo siento?"

"La audición. Me tendrás en cuenta "

Signum volvió a sonreír, y Fate decidió simplemente disfrutar de la vista.

* * *

Las luces estaban encendidas cuando Nanoha abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se quedó momentáneamente irritada con Hayate por dejarlas así, pero la irritación pronto dio paso a la alarma cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba sola. De repente, presa del pánico ante la idea de un intruso, comenzó a dar marcha atrás del apartamento con la plena intención de llamar a la policía, al segundo estaba afuera.

Estaba en el proceso de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

"¡Qué bueno, que estás en casa!" Era Hayate.

Nanoha empujó la puerta y miró a su compañera de habitación de enfrente a la entrada. "Me has dado un asusto de muerte. Pensé que te habías ido a pasar la noche fuera! "

"¿Por qué gritas? No es culpa mía que seas una freak paranoica. "

Nanoha suspiró y entró. Cerró la puerta y pasó junto a Hayate cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Hayate se arrastraba detrás de ella. "¿No quieres saber lo que pasó?"

"Él canceló."

"Deseo que hubiese sido eso".

"Su pene se cayó por el peso enorme del mismo."

Hayate soltó un bufido. "Uno más supongo." Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a la habitación de Nanoha. "En realidad, no importa. A que no adivinas esto". Entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. "El señor estrella porno, resulta que no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. "

Nanoha hizo una pausa en el proceso de quitarse la bolsa de mensajero. "¿Qué?"

"Exactamente. Eso es exactamente lo que dije. Sólo que lo amortigüe con muchas más palabrotas. "

Nanoha tuvo que reír. "Pero él se acuesta con mujeres por dinero."

"Al parecer eso si cae dentro de sus límites morales y religiosos. Pero el sexo de forma gratuita, No. Dios no vería con buenos ojos a eso".

"Vaya usted a saber." Dijo Nanoha y Hayate se unió en la cama. "¿Así que no lo veras más entonces?

Hayate frunció el ceño. "No, lo estoy viendo el jueves. Él viene a tu fiesta. Hablando de eso, ¿qué dijo tu familia? "

Nanoha sonrió brillantemente. "Vendrán. Mamá... en realidad parecía orgullosa. "

Hayate arqueó una ceja. "¿Es luna llena o algo así?"

"Me pregunto. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. "

¿Y tu lesbiana? ¿Cómo le va? "

Nanoha suspiró. "¿Vas a dejar de llamarla así? Ella tiene un nombre. "

"Muy bien. A Tu Fae."

Nanoha se dio por vencida. "No lo sé. Voy a mirar el correo antes de irme a la cama". Se mordió el labio. "Así que... yo estaba pensando en pedirle a Chrono si le gustaría venir conmigo el jueves".

Hayate quedó sin aliento. "¿Entonces lo invitaras a una cita?"

"¿Crees que sería demasiado raro?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Esto solo hará feliz su día. El chico ha querido escuchar eso de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Él piensa que eres la cosa más sexy desde el chico de Prisión Break. "

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura de que el ejemplo sea el adecuado."

"Oh, él es bi. ¿No te dijo? " **(N/A: lol, no recordaba esto jajaja)**

"¿Qué?"

Hayate dejó escapar una risa larga. "Bueno, creo que estoy de coña. ¿Quién sabe en estos días? Además, todo eso del orgullo últimamente. En primer lugar tú hermano, entonces tu lesbiana. Un novio bisexual completaría el conjunto. Probablemente podrías encontrar uno."

"¿Cómo es que puedes tomar una conversación perfectamente normal y orientarla a otra cosa?"

"Son años de práctica. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? "

"Sorprendentemente bien."

"Súper. Y ahora me he quedado sin gente para preguntar, así que me voy a mi habitación a escuchar música del estado de ánimo apropiado. Que vaya bien con 'mi-porno- estrella-

novio-No-tengo relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio'-"

"¿Sarah McLachlan?"

"Me gusta que te salvara de los días realmente oscuros. Está al borde de lo ridículo. "

Es curioso.

"Listo". Hayate empezó a subir". ¿Cualquier otra cosa urgente que quisieras discutir antes de que me retire a mi cueva?

"¿Acabas de llamar al chico porno tu novio?"

Hayate quedo petrificada. "¿Yo? Tal vez debería escuchar a Sarah después de todo. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Sólo pretende que no he dicho eso. "

"Lo tengo. Disfruta de tu extraña felicidad. "

Hayate saludó y cerró la puerta al salir.

A solas con sus pensamientos, Nanoha estudió la habitación en silencio. Quería llamar a Chrono y preguntarle, pero sentía que era un poco tarde para una llamada telefónica. Aún no había ensayado el diálogo tampoco. No era el tipo de cosa que sólo podía improvisar, aunque estaba segura de que mucha gente hacia precisamente eso. Hayate, por ejemplo, no habría dudado en coger el teléfono. Pero no soy Hayate, Nanoha pensó, y se sintió, un

tanto lamentada y aliviada con ese recuerdo.

En lugar del teléfono, llegó al equipo y lo convirtió, tras haber decidido prolongar la conversación con Chrono hasta el último momento posible. No estaba del todo segura de que incluso quería llevar una cita, aunque la idea de presentar a sus padres a alguien que no sea Yunno era atractiva. Quizás ayudaría a que superen a su ex-novio, si la vieran con otro.

"¿A quién estoy engañando?" Le preguntó al monitor. "El ir con un artista muerto de hambre de Nueva York después de salir con un rico abogado sería un desastre." En respuesta, el equipo le dio la bienvenida a Windows. Su bandeja de entrada resultó decepcionante pues carecía de noticias de Fae, y Nanoha no podía recordar de quién era el

turno de respuesta. En realidad no importaba, abrió un nuevo mensaje.

**Para:** Fae Harlaown

**De:** N. Takamachi

**Asunto:** Simplemente decir hola

Querida Fae:

No podía recordar de quién era el turno de responder y no tengo ganas de comprobar mis archivos de mensajes, así que estoy tomando la iniciativa.

Acabo de llegar de un lugar sorprendente (aunque tan gratamente) la noche con mis padres. Fui con la intención de averiguar si estaban o no planeando venir a la galería, y mi mamá dijo que por supuesto, que no se lo perdería.

Probablemente estas pensando, "Bueno, por supuesto, ella diría eso. ¿Qué madre no lo haría? "Pero mis padres - bueno, mi mamá y su esposo, a pesar de que ha probado ser más padre para mí que mi padre real - siempre han estado en contra de mi deseo de ser artista (o, mejor dicho, la elección de ello. como una carrera). Si no fuera por el dinero culpabilidad de mi padre biológico, ya habría estado en camino a la escuela de medicina (financiado por ellos) o viviendo bajo un puente en alguna parte.

Probablemente pienses que estoy exagerando, pero créeme, no lo estoy haciendo.

No estoy del todo feliz con esto de que me den todo su apoyo de repente. Tal vez es culpabilidad por la situación actual con Kyoya (mi hermanastro). Traté de hacerles comparecer y mi mamá dijo que no quiere oír hablar de él. Le dije que estaba bien. Espero que retransmita el mensaje a Shiro. No importa que haya hecho, Kyoya sigue siendo su hijo, él tiene que cuidarlo.

Me parece mal de alguna manera sentirme contenta de contar con el apoyo de mis padres en un momento en que Kyoya tiene solamente su desprecio, pero no puedo dejar de estar emocionada. No dejo de pensar si tan sólo no puedes obtener todo lo que hay, al mismo tiempo. Si sólo Shiro y mi mamá pudieran ver que sigue siendo Kyoya...

Bueno, probablemente es una tontería por mi parte creer que pueda arreglar las cosas simplemente tirándolos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Odio ver a mi familia como está. Sufriendo una ruptura por algo tan... quiero decir trivial, pero no es eso tampoco.

Probablemente estás harta de que hable de esto, así que voy a cambiar de tema.

Estoy pensando (es decir: considerando seriamente aunque posiblemente este ebria o altamente medicada) de pedir a Chrono (ese tipo que he mencionado antes) que sea mi cita para ir a la galería el jueves. Por supuesto, pensarlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo realmente. Hacerlo implica levantar el teléfono y marcar números y esperar a que la otra parte tome el teléfono y la inserción de Chit aleatoria del chat con el fin de crear valor para pedir realmente lo que quería preguntar en primer lugar... y luego, por supuesto, está la cuestión de si me van a decir que si incluso a través de la misma. Y si lo hiciera, significaría que me enfrentaría al momento de un posible rechazo, seguido por la incomodidad, la vergüenza y la urgente necesidad de colgar el teléfono lo más rápido posible.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué quiero llevar incluso una cita, con excepción de que mi madre trajo a colación el tema y creo que mostrarme con un chico nuevo es mejor que no mostrarme con ninguno en absoluto. Pero también no quiero dar la impresión a Chrono de que estoy lista para empezar a salir con él ni nada. ¿Cómo se puede transmitir: "Te voy a invitar a salir, pero no quiero salir contigo" ¿de forma clara-pero-no-ofensiva? Realmente debería haber una serie de señales universalmente conocidas para este tipo de mensaje. Las personas deben ser obligadas a someterse a 101 citas en la escuela secundaria en vez de ser arrojados a los lobos y tener que andar fingiendo que saben qué demonios están haciendo cuando en realidad no lo saben.

Hmm, creo que estoy empezando a sonar un poco como tú. ¿Qué más? Oh. Terminé dejando mi trabajo antes de que realmente haya empezado. Habían previsto que trabaje los cuatro días de mi exposición y no cedí ante eso. Creo que voy a volver a la búsqueda de empleo la próxima semana.

De todos modos, dejémonos de mí. ¿Cómo estás? No he oído hablar de ti en un tiempo y me encantaría saber que estás haciendo.

Hasta luego,

Nanoha

"Oye", dijo Hayate repente, mirando desde la puerta ya abierta.

"Perdón por interrumpir tu relación amorosa sáfica."

La mirada de Nanoha permaneció brevemente en su Bandeja de salida, esperando a que el mensaje desaparezca. Luego miró a Hayate. "¿Hemos llegado al punto en que estamos tocando unas vez después de pasar?"

Hayate dejó que la puerta se abra, pero no entró. "¿Por qué, estabas haciendo algo malo?"

Nanoha se limitó a suspirar y cerrar el portátil. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Sólo quería hacerte saber lo realzado contigo y Chrono para el jueves".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo le pedí que vaya por ti, ya sabía que serías demasiado cobarde para hacerlo por ti misma."

"¿Lo llamaste?"

"Contrariamente a lo que creen los freaks de Internet como tú, el teléfono sigue siendo una forma perfectamente viable de comunicación."

Nanoha resistió el impulso de tirar algo a su mejor amiga. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Le dije que después de tu exposición harían cositas el jueves, pero sólo si aceptaba ser tu acompañante para la noche." Al ver en Nanoha la expresión de pánico en su rostro, segura de que él sabía que yo estaba bromeando". Iba a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo. "Usa ropa interior sexy de todos modos, por si acaso y él me lo tomó en serio. Ah, y bienvenida!"

* * *

Eran más de las once cuando Fate entró en la suite del hotel. El agotamiento la golpeó en el momento en que cerró la puerta, y se recostó contra ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Contempló la sala, la gran extensión de las paredes decoradas con buen gusto y el mobiliario elegido cuidadosamente. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de la disposición de las frutas, quesos y vino en la mesa, y la nota adjunta, sin duda, para darle la bienvenida, exhortando a que tenga una estancia placentera.

Se dirigió hacia delante, dejando caer sus zapatos en el camino y cayendo sobre la cama en el momento en que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pensamientos sobre la directora bailaban en los bordes de su mente, pero fueron reemplazados fácilmente por otros de mayor urgencia.

Imágenes de lo que podría traer el jueves invadieron su mente, junto con una miríada de preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Cómo sería estar en el mismo lugar que la artista y no ser capaz de revelarle quién era? ¿Tendría el coraje de acercarse a Nanoha, y darle un cumplido? ¿O iba a esconderse, y evitar el contacto a toda costa?

Quería creer que sería lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con Nanoha, aunque fuera sólo como Fate Testarossa, y no Fae Harlaown. Quería pensar que podría incluso, dada la oportunidad, hacer sonreír a Nanoha, que, aunque solo sea por un instante, se olvidara que es una famosa actriz la que está de pie ante ella.

Y, sin embargo, a través de las fantasías de lo que podría ser, algo le molestaba. Algo que no había sido capaz de localizar, pero que sabía que no le gustaría.

Su mente vagaba y Fate se obligó a sentarse. A pesar de su cansancio, no quería dormir. No quería pasar otro día sin tener que escribir de nuevo a Nanoha, sobre todo ahora, cuando estaban tan cerca la una con la otra.

"Tan cerca y tan lejos", Fate murmuró cuando iba a recuperar el portátil.

El correo electrónico que le esperaba a Fate cuando había logrado por fin entrar era una agradable sorpresa. No recordaba bien de quién era el turno para responder, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de que era suyo.

Leyó el correo de Nanoha un par de veces, haciendo una pausa cada vez que leía algo sobre Chrono. Algo le molestaba. Después de un momento, hizo clic en el botón de responder.

**A:** N. Takamachi

**De:** Fae Harlaown

**Asunto:** Re: Simplemente decir hola

Estimada Nanoha,

En primer lugar, permítanme decir cuánto me alegro de que tus padres te estén apoyando. Me imagino que es un sentimiento fuerte para que puedan compartir tu entusiasmo en esto, aunque se vea un tanto empañado por la situación con tu hermanastro. No creo que debas sentirse culpable por sentirte feliz. Has logrado una cosa maravillosa y hay que sentirse orgullosa por eso. No sabes qué pensaría tu hermanastro, pero por lo que me has dicho, me gustaría pensar que él estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eso.

Debes saber ahora que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en la idea de las 101 citas. Aunque, creo que estás más avanzada de lo que soy yo en ese sentido. Al menos en realidad estás considerando la posibilidad de llamar a alguien y pedirle una cita. Creo que jamás he estado tan lejos de eso, lo que supongo me hace la mayor perdedora de 25 años de edad en el planeta. (No dudes en entrar y discutir conmigo sobre este punto en cualquier momento, por cierto). ;)

De todos modos, estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El suena como si quisiera salir contigo en un segundo. Y de lo que yo sé de ti, creo que sería un tonto de no hacerlo. :)

Desde mi lado, las cosas son bastante tranquilas. Me tome un par de copas con ella esta noche -y-guardamos-una- aburrida-conversación. No fue una cita ni nada, pero era agradable sentir como si estuviera ampliando mi círculo social un poco, aunque la salida se debió principalmente a algo relacionado con el trabajo, y no una salida de cortesía. Me cae bien. Es agradable y divertida, pero... creo que eso es lo más lejos que estoy dispuesta a ir con mis sentimientos sobre el asunto.

Fate dejó de escribir, sintiendo un extraño deseo de verter sus sentimientos en la pantalla. Era la parte peligrosa de este intercambio anónimo: la falta de límites visibles, y el alcohol en su organismo no estaba ayudando a mucho. Su dedo se cernía sobre el botón de retroceso, pero no presiono hacia abajo. Después de un momento, continuó escribiendo.

Envidio que a pesar de tu timidez, sigas considerando la idea de pedir salir a alguien. Me gustaría poder hacer eso. Me gustaría poder dar a alguien una pequeña oportunidad antes de cerrar todas las puertas a la posibilidad de cualquier cosa. Creo que mi principal problema se extiende desde el no saber cuándo la gente está realmente interesada en mí. ¿Cómo saber la diferencia entre alguien que es amable y alguien que esta atraída por ti? ¿Hay alguna forma?

Cuanto más me digo que estoy plenamente satisfecha de mi soltería, más reconozco que es sólo el miedo al cambio. Al mismo tiempo, yo no quiero quedarme solo con la primera mujer gay que se cruce en mi camino, no importa cuán agradable y divertida sea. Eso suponiendo, por supuesto, que hubiese estado de una forma remota interesada en mí, y hasta ahora, no me ha dado ninguna indicación de que lo esté.

Así que, realmente, sólo estoy balbuceando por ninguna otra razón que no sea que estoy algo ebria.

De todos modos, es bastante de mi patética (falta de una vida amorosa), me dices más sobre ti. ¿Está nerviosa por lo del jueves? No puedo ni empezar a imaginar la ilusión que debes sentir. No estoy segura del protocolo para desear buena suerte a un artista - ¿romper un pincel? Hm. Dudo que sea adecuado. Buena suerte, de todos modos. Te deseo siempre lo mejor.

Ten cuidado,

Fae

* * *

"¿No es como el décimo traje que te has probado?, preguntó Hayate desde la puerta. "No me malinterpretes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esta locura, pero no es muy como tu."

Nanoha contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen antes de darse vuelta. "Me estoy volviendo loca. Quiero decir, elegir un traje debería ser fácil cuando lo único que quiero es algo que, diga, 'soy una artista sofisticada pero modesta. "Pero eso era antes de saber que Chrono sería mi cita, y que mis padres estarían allí. Ahora necesito algo más. Ahora necesito algo que diga, 'Hey, soy sexy, pero todavía no quiero salir contigo ", con Chrono, y yo sigo siendo una buena chica católica", sin dejar de transmitir lo de que soy una artista sofisticada sin dejar de ser modesta. "Hizo una pausa para examinar la pila de ropa sobre la cama. "¿A cuál de ustedes llevaré?"

Hayate frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Sabes que los trajes no pueden hablar, verdad?"

Nanoha suspiró y se dirigió hacia el armario, desprendiéndose de la ropa con la que iba. "No ayudas".

"Me gustaría tener una cámara para capturar este momento."

"Estoy muy contenta de que no la tengas. Conociéndote, probablemente la subirías a YouTube". Nanoha metió la cabeza en otro vestido, y se volvió hacia el espejo. "Demasiado putilla. ¿Por qué mis vestidos son tan cachondos?

"Um, esos son todos míos."

"Eso lo explica todo."

Hayate sonrió. "Hablas como una verdadera mejor amiga". Se acercó a la cama y a la pila de ropa. Comenzó a clasificar a través del caos. Cogió una falda larga de la pila y se lo lanzó a Nanoha. "Ahí está su imagen cristiana." Lanzó una camisa con botones que Nanoha sabía que era un poco demasiado fuerte. "Ahí está tu imagen sexy, pero no fuera de los límites." Se acercó a la cómoda y escogió un par de aretes y un collar a juego. "Y aquí está tu imagen artística pero sofisticada."

Nanoha frunció el ceño con la vista en la ropa. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Magia. Puedes pedirme prestadas mis botas nuevas. Van a ir a la perfección. "

"Creía que las ibas a usar"

"Cambio de planes. Tengo una estrella porno con convicciones religiosas y morales para seducir. Se trata de las tetas y los zapatos de tacón alto esta noche. "

"Buena suerte con eso."

"Gracias. Me voy a la ducha. ¿Estás emocionada? "

"¿Acerca de la ducha? Pues sí, mi corazón palpita. "

"Har Har".

Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro. "Mi estómago ha estado en nudos todo el día."

"Relájate. Va a ser genial. Tu obra va a estar volando por las paredes. "

Nanoha se echó a reír". A 950 dólares cada una, yo no lo creo. Le dije al tío en la galería que estaba loco de poner ese precio, pero él dijo que era una cantidad normal para este tipo de evento".

"Debería haberlos puesto a un precio de $ 10.000."

"Jeh. Claro. ¿Por qué no un millón? "

Hayate sonrió. "Apuesto a que alguien los compra."

"Apuesto a que alguien tendría que estar loco." Nanoha sonrió. "Pero gracias por los comentarios halagadores. Ellos ayudan. "

"Es agradable saberlo", dijo Hayate, mientras se alejaba. "Pero sigo pensando que alguien los comprara."

* * *

"No puedo ir", dijo Fate de repente, haciendo que tanto Arisa como Verossa levantaran la vista de sus comidas. Había estado en el fondo de su mente desde hace días, claro, pero no tan persistente y ahora sabía: que no podía ir a la muestra de Nanoha. "No puedo ir esta noche dijo de nuevo.

"¿Tienes los pies fríos?", preguntó Verossa.

"Es perfectamente normal estar nerviosa", ofreció Arisa.

"Especialmente si estás loca por ella."

Fate levantó la vista bruscamente. "No estoy loca por ella. Apenas la conozco. Simplemente no puedo estar ahí. "

"¿Por qué?" Fue Arisa quien pregunto.

Fate dejó el tenedor. "Por que al segundo paso que de dentro de esa galería todo irá sobre que yo estoy ahí. ¿Quién va a estar mirando obras de arte cuando Fate Testarossa está paseando por los pasillos? Quiero decir, sé que suena terriblemente presuntuoso de mi parte, pero es la verdad. Debe ser la noche de Nanoha. "

"Creo que eso es lo que querías, sin embargo, conseguir algo de publicidad gratuita para Nanoha.

"Lo quería", dijo Fate, recogiendo el tenedor de nuevo. Miró alrededor del restaurante, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Me preocupa que no resulte de esa manera. No quiero que esta noche sea mía. No puedo tener eso. No está bien". Trató de ocultar su decepción. Ella hubiera querido estar ahí, todavía quería. Miró a Arisa. "Necesito un favor."

"Uh oh", dijo Arisa.

"Corre", susurró Verossa.

"Necesito que vayas por mí."

Arisa suspiró. ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo allí? "

"Sólo una cosa pequeña".

Arisa suspiró. ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo allí? "

"Sólo una cosa pequeña".

* * *

Fragmentos de conversaciones inconexas flotaban en el aire como Nanoha se movía a través de la galería. Escuchaba sólo brevemente, capturaba palabras y frases que, la mayoría de las veces, no tenía nada que ver con arte. Sonrió cuando le sonreían, respondió cuando le hablaban, y obedientemente tomó en cuenta el trabajo de otras personas.

De vez en cuando hacía una pausa para mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar una cara conocida en la miríada de extraños. Ahogó un suspiro, sintiéndose sola y fuera de lugar en una noche a la que quería desesperadamente pertenecer. La mayoría de los artistas habían venido con su propio clan de admiradores. Y aunque eran artistas estudiantes tenían sus propios grupos.

En general, la noche no estaba resultando muy bien cómo Nanoha había imaginado. En los bordes de su excitación era una corriente subterránea de incomodidad que no había previsto. Tan asombroso como se sentía al ver su obra de arte en exhibición, no podía evitar la sensación de que se trataba de un mundo en el que ella nunca iba a sentirse como en casa.

"Hey, ¿eres Nanoha Takamachi?

El corazón de Nanoha se acelero ante el sonido de la voz desconocida. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la muchacha que estaba parada allí. ¿Sí?

"Sólo quería decirte que todas tus pinturas se han vendido."

Nanoha estaba segura de que había oído mal. - Disculpe? "

"Alguien entró y compró todas tus obras", explicó la joven, con cierta impaciencia. Mando para atrás unas hebras de pelo rubio que le caía en los ojos. "Esta es mi manera de marcarlos." Levantó un paquete de pegatinas rojas circulares. "Pensé que querrías saber."

"Pero... ¿quién?"

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. "Tendrás que preguntar a la UPS más alta. Yo sólo soy la chica etiquetadora". Con eso se dio vuelta y se fue.

Nanoha permaneció en silencio hasta que la sorprendió una voz familiar que le llamó la atención.

"Ahí lo tienes. Gracias a Dios. ¿Has oído sobre el lío del metro? Uno de los trenes se quedo sin electricidad y se han pegado ahí abajo como una hora y media. Estoy tan contenta de haber tomado un taxi. Es positivo saliendo allí, también. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?"

"Parece que todas mis obras están vendidas", dijo Nanoha, aún sin llegar a creer.

"Yo sabía que sería así", dijo Hayate, mirando con aire satisfecho. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Debo conseguir tu autógrafo ahora antes de llegues a ser tan famosa que no te acordaras de mi nombre. "

"Como si te olvidaría alguna vez."

"Eh, no es verdad que lo harías. Entonces, ¿quién lo compró? "Hayate miró a su alrededor. "¿Es alto? ¿rico? ¿Bien parecido? Debes casarte con quien quiera que fuera. Sería un gran cuento para contar a sus nietos. "

"No tengo ni idea."

"Hablando de alto, moreno y guapo, ¿dónde está Chrono? "

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que nos reuniríamos aquí."

"Espero que no esté atrapado en ese lío del metro como Griffith. El Idiota decidió tomar el metro y quedo atascado. No le puedo decir que no venga, sin embargo. Perra Karma".

"Está castigado por no dormir contigo o por quedarse atascado en un tren?"

"Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas, mi amiga."

"¿Desde cuándo crees tú en Dios? "

"Desde que comenzó a estar de mi lado. Esa es la clase de Dios con el que puedo rodar. "

Nanoha decidió dejar el tema antes de que se le cayera un rayo. "Kyoya y Vice no están aquí tampoco. Espero que estén todos bien. "

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado." Tomó una copa de champán de la bandeja al pasar. "Comida y bebidas gratis". Dulce.

Necesitas un poco más de estos eventos. Una podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de lujo. Hablando de eso, Ves esa enorme limusina estacionada afuera? Miró a su alrededor. "¿A quién crees que pertenece?"

Nanoha no la había visto, ni le importaba. "¿Quién sabe? Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar quién podría haber comprado mis obras para que yo pueda darle las gracias. "

"Hm". Hayate sorbió su bebida mientras su mirada se paseó por la habitación. Dio un codazo a Nanoha y le indicó con la barbilla. "¿Qué pasa con ese tipo? Parece como si hubiera gastado un poco de dinero en tu pintura. "

Nanoha siguió la mirada de Hayate hacia el hombre calvo de mediana edad con un traje de raya diplomático que estaba de pie cerca de la salida trasera. Captó su mirada y guiñó un ojo en su dirección. Nanoha al instante le dio la espalda. "Ya sabes, ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor no quiero saber." Pensaba en la pintura que había destinado a Fae y se sentía deprimida al pensar en que alguien más la tendría. Nunca la habría mostrado si hubiera sabido que se vendería.

"Vamos a tener que celebrar después de esto", Hayate estaba diciendo. "Tenemos que invitar a Vice y Kyoya. Que sea una cita triple".

Hayate continuó con la lista de lugares donde que podían ir, pero Nanoha dejo de escuchar. Estaban de pie junto a las ventanas del frente, y miró afuera. La lluvia había cesado, pero las gotas de agua seguían bajó el vidrio. Por mucho que quería relajarse y divertirse, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de desapego. Toda la noche había sido incapaz de librarse de la sensación de que algo faltaba.

"Deja de mirarte tan jodidamente emo", dijo Hayate de repente. "Esta es una noche feliz. Vamos a mezclarnos. Ah, y en algún momento, quiero estar de pie delante de la ilustración y la miro fijamente hasta que alguien venga y pueda romper en llanto y proclamar que es la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca. "

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque yo anticipe correctamente que este lugar sería aburrido. Una chica tiene que hacer su propia diversión. Siempre puedo estar parada en una esquina cuando tus padres lleguen hasta aquí. Estoy segura de que tomare el calor fuera de Kyoya. Definitivamente, voy a necesitar unas copas de champaña más pero es tu juego ... "

"Sí, definitivamente. Vamos a hacer eso".

"¿En serio?"

"No queda otra alternativa en este infierno. Estaría persiguiendo a la señora con la bandeja de quesos, sin embargo. "

"Lo estarías".

* * *

Fate se alegró cuando la lluvia se relajó. Había estado viendo la parte frontal de la galería desde el asiento trasero de la limusina, estudio a toda la gente que iba y venía, se preguntaba si había alguna manera de reconocer a Nanoha. A pesar de sí misma y de todas las advertencias en su cabeza, Fate quería verla. Quería abrir la puerta y entrar directamente a la galería. Quería encontrar a Nanoha, tirarla a su lado y contarle todo. Quería que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Quería que las cosas siguieran igual. Quería demasiadas cosas que nunca podrían ser.

Apartó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento.

"Nadie te impide ir allí", dijo Verossa, rompiendo el ilencio. Se sentó frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando su iPod.

"Estoy que me detengo".

Verossa abrió los ojos y se quito los auriculares. Sonrió suavemente. "Nunca pensé que serías del tipo que se enamora a través de Internet."

"No estoy enamorada."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan asustada de verla? "

Fate lo miró. "¿Qué te hace pensar que los estoy?"

"¿Quieres decir que no estás al menos poco preocupada acerca de si es atractiva?"

Fate brevemente frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. El pensamiento nunca había entrado en su mente. "No es así. Me gusta hablar con ella. "

"¿Te gusta hablar con ella. Es por eso que estamos sentados en una limusina aparcada a menos de veinte metros de donde ella está, sin atreverte a entrar ahí, ya que podrías quitarle algo de su atención? Noticia de última hora, nadie sabe quién es. La atención no es ni de lejos esta noche Nanoha Takamori".

"Takamachi", Fate corrigió.

"Lo que sea."

Cuando Fate no dijo nada, siguió Verossa. "Fate, si sólo quieres ser su amiga, no estarías sentada aquí mirando por la ventana como un perrito enfermo de amor. ¡Te hubieras quedado en el hotel viendo la televisión mientras que Arisa corría a hacer tus mandados. El hecho de que insististe en venir me dice que no puedes soportar la idea de no estar aquí. ¿No te parece un poco extraño para ti? "

Fate dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Verossa? ¿Quieres diga que estoy enamorada de ella? Bueno, lo estoy, ¿de acuerdo? Conseguí enamorarme de una chica que apenas conozco, que nunca he conocido en persona, que no sabe toda la verdad acerca de mí, y que es heterosexual, bueno ... ya es grande en mi lista de tareas pendientes. Así que si tuvieras la amabilidad de dejar de poner este tipo de pensamientos en mi cabeza me lo agradezco mucho. "

"Lo siento", dijo Verossa. Permaneció en silencio durante alrededor de cinco segundos. -Entonces, ¿cuál sería el daño si entras ahí? "

Fate se movió en su asiento, molesta de que Verossa seguía con eso. Entrar en la galería no había sido agendado en las actividades de la noche.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, no se puede ", dijo Fate después de un momento.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero que la amiga de Nanoha te reconozca."

"Nuestra foto ha salido en todo sobre la prensa. Se hubiese dado cuenta si sabe sumar dos más dos ... "

"Te ves diferente en persona."

"Diferente ¿cómo?"

"No lo sé. Más bajo. "

"Fate..."

Fate miró por la ventana en la galería, tratando de compensar su mente de una manera u otra. Quería ver a Nanoha, aunque sólo fuera en una habitación. Quería ser parte de esta noche, aunque Nanoha no lo sepa. "Voy a ir". dijo finalmente. "Pero tu tienes que permanecer aquí."

"Muy bien. Pero será mejor que me des una descripción completa. Sobre todo si es sexy. "

Fate rodo los ojos y tomó la manija de la puerta.

* * *

"Oh. Mi Dios ", dijo Hayate de repente. "¿Es que ... no puede ser ..."

Nanoha se dio la vuelta para seguir la mirada de Hayate, esperando encontrar algún tipo extraño que nunca había visto antes, pero que había oído hablar, sin duda, que se acercaría hacia ellos para preguntar por qué nunca Hayate había llamado. Lo que vio en cambio, fue una mujer con un parecido sorprendente con Fate Testarossa. "No puede ser", se hizo eco de ella, pero su mirada no se movió. Vio que el Director de la Galería casi pisoteaba a un servidor en su camino para conocer a la mujer.

"Joder, es ella" Susurro Hayate al oído de Nanoha. "Pellízcame"

Nanoha le dio un empujón a Hayate en el brazo tomo la dirección hacia donde se encontraba la actriz a los lejos. Fate Testarossa tenía el pelo largo y rubio, alrededor de la cara le caían unas hebras brillantes y sedosas que hacían que pareciera un comercial de champú. Profundos ojos rubí recorrían la galería como si buscara a alguien. Unos labios carnosos entreabiertos dirigieron de repente una sonrisa al hombre que hablaba con ella, y su búsqueda se detuvo a considerarlo. Llevaba un jersey de cuello rojo y una falda corta negra debajo de un abrigo de cuero negro y largo que se adhería perfectamente a todos los lugares que importaban. Botas altas negras con lo que adivinaba Nanoha eran tacones de diez centímetros que hacían ver a la actriz como una torre frente al hombre con quien charlaba con ansiedad en su rostro. Nanoha miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo ser atrapada mirando.

"Hombre, yo realmente pensaba que en gran parte estaba retocada, pero realmente es tan hermosa." Hayate sacudía la cabeza.

El murmullo general de la conversación volvió a la normalidad después de que el elemento sorpresa había pasado, y Nanoha aventuró otra mirada a Fate Testarossa, pero la actriz se había ido. Aunque Nanoha apenas se consideraba un fan, no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada. "¿Qué piensas que está haciendo aquí?"

"Tal vez a ella realmente le gusta el arte."

"Eso es". De alguna manera Nanoha lo dudaba. "La veo como una cabeza hueca."

"El hecho de que ella interprete a una cabeza hueca, no significa que ella sea una."

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "Dudo mucho que esté actuando".

Hayate se echó a reír. "Así que dura. Voy a ir a pedir su autógrafo".

Nanoha se detuvo a sí misma, fue tentada a seguirle, por curiosidad, si no otra cosa, pero se mantuvo firme. Vio a Hayate caminar y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Chrono caminar hacia ella.

Fate encontró a Arisa fácilmente. Su ayudante estaba hablando a un joven que parecía un poco más interesado que cualquiera en lo que Arisa estaba diciendo. Arisa miró como si estuviera buscando una excusa para salir y la encontró al segundo de ver a Fate.

Fate miro al joven retirarse, y después a Arisa. "¿Otro ex?" Adivino cuando su asistente fue a su alcance. Arisa rió. "Si correcto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que debías permanecer oculta para evitar robar la atención".

"Es culpa de tu novio. Prácticamente me empujó fuera de la limosina. "

Arisa sonrió como si ella y Verossa habían previsto esto todo el tiempo. Probablemente lo hizo.

Fate miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de no ver lo que la hacía sentir nerviosa. "¿Entonces? Señálame donde esta de modo que pueda mirar sutilmente".

"Yo realmente no tengo ninguna pista", dijo su asistente. "Hice lo que me pediste, pero no implica ninguna comunicación directa con la artista de manera..."

Fate suspiró. "Grandioso".

"Yo podría preguntar..."

"No" Fate metió sus manos en los bolsillos. "Estar aquí tiene que ser suficiente, creo."

"Disculpe, Srta. Testarossa?"

Fate sabía lo que la chica quería antes de que incluso se volteara, así que no le sorprendió ver la mano con la pluma y el papel ante ella. Fate ofreció su habitual sonrisa y aceptó los objetos. "¿Para quién debo poner?"

"Hayate. Hayate Yagami. O simplemente Hayate. Hayate es mejor".

Fate falló al agarrar la pluma y terminó soltándola. Hayate, Arisa y Fate alcanzaron a cogerla, casi provocando una contusión de tres vías. Hayate, que llegó en primer lugar, y Fate se obligo a sí misma a mirar a la chica. Su cabello era más largo ahora, pero era definitivamente la misma castaña que había estado en el parque el día que había pedido a Verossa que comprara la obra de Nanoha. Hayate era una chica linda, pero ahora Fate podía ver por qué Verossa había pedido su número.

Dudaba mucho de que sus ojos se habían desviado muy lejos de su pecho. Divertidos ojos azules la miraban cuando le ofreció de nuevo la pluma. "Gracias", dijo Fate, aliviada de tener otra cosa que hacer. "No soy por lo general tan torpe".

"Ella lo es", susurró Arisa.

"Te he oído", dijo Fate de buen humor, sin levantar la vista. Se las arreglo para escribir su nombre correctamente, de alguna manera. "Ahí lo tienes."

Hayate acepto de nuevo la pluma y el papel con una agradecida sonrisa. "Yo sólo quería decirle que creo que estuvo muy bien en todo." Hizo pausa. "Bueno, casi todo. Incluso tiene que admitir que Seabord Cyborg no fue su mejor trabajo. "

"Ay, mira, que esa no era yo," dijo Fate. "Esa fue mi hermana gemela, mi hermana gemela malvada que sufría de una rara pero grave enfermedad que le causó aceptar papeles de películas horribles en mi lugar. Ha sido institucionalizada. "

Arisa se hecho a reír.

Hayate también se hecho a reír. "Bueno, entonces en ese caso, creo que estuvo muy bien en todo."

"¿Gracias," Fate dijo, sonriendo. "Eso es dulce."

Hayate le sonrió. "De todos modos, no voy a quitarle más de su tiempo. Gracias de nuevo por el autógrafo. "Hayate asintió ante ellas y se alejó".

"Linda recuperación", dijo Arisa. "Quizás sus pechos te distrajeron tanto que ni siquiera pudiste agarrar el lápiz?"

Fate observo alejarse a Hayate y se dirigió a Arisa.

"Esa es su mejor amiga."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio". Fate llamo a un mozo y tomó una copa de champán fuera de la bandeja.

Arisa tosió. "Por lo tanto, si esa es su mejor amiga, entonces es seguro asumir que esa es Nanoha...?"

Fate se congeló. "¿Tú la viste?"

"Suponiendo que sea ella."

"¿Y?"

Arisa miró Fate. "... Y no es lo que había imaginado."

Fate no estaba segura de lo que quería decir Arisa. Le llevó un momento más para finalmente recoger valentía y darse vuelta.

Había imaginado a Nanoha de mil maneras diferentes, incluso tratando de no hacerlo. Se había dicho que no haría ninguna diferencia: alta, baja, gorda, delgada, eran solo cartas en una pantalla por lo que no era necesaria una descripción física. Aún no había sido capaz de impedir que se tratara de poner una cara y un cuerpo para la artista. Y ahora que ella estaba sólo a unos pocos metros, consiguiendo su primer vistazo a la versión de la vida real, sabía que no se hubiera molestado en imaginar, nunca ni en un millón de años se había reflejado en lo que era Nanoha.

Nanoha estaba sonriendo. Fue la primera cosa que notó Fate cuando se dio vuelta. Su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos azul cielo o un azul fuerte, el tipo de luz que se filtraba hacía ver un color totalmente diferente. Su cabello pelirrojo, recogido en una cola alta ladeada, mientras que unos pocos cabellos perdidos enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. Fate dejó que su mirada vagara, porque no podía evitarlo. la piel de Nanoha era de un bronceado ligero, más ligero de lo que Fate había imaginado en muchas ocasiones, y perfectamente lisa.

La mirada de Fate se perdía por el cuello de Nanoha, deteniéndose brevemente en el surtido de collares, y terminando por la camisa apretada de varios botones abiertos en la parte superior, hasta la falda larga que se aferraba a su cuerpo sin lugar a dudas hermosa. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

-Bueno-dijo la voz de Arisa, "Supongo que acabas de encontrar tu tipo."

* * *

Chrono se disculpó por su tardanza, que no había realmente pasado por la mente de Nanoha tanto como la de su familia. Ellos, en cambio, se disculparon por su ausencia por teléfono, dejando mensajes en su buzón de voz. Sus padres no habían querido aventurarse hasta ahora al centro con los problemas del metro, y Kyoya había sido amenazado por Shiro si iba en cualquier lugar cerca de él.

Tanto para una reunión familiar, Nanoha pensó, viendo pasar el tráfico. Había ido para comprobar sus mensajes y no quería volver adentro. Se respiraba el aire frío con olor a humo de cigarrillo y el sabor de la lluvia. Cruzó los brazos y sintió un escalofrió, a sabiendas de que debía volver dentro. No tenía sentido deprimirse. La noche iba todavía bien. Su obra había sido vendida, y a la gente parecía gustarle.

"Vas a congelarte aquí".

Nanoha se tomó un momento para reconocer la voz. No me importa el frío", dijo, volviéndose.

"¿Quieres que te traiga el abrigo por lo menos?"

Chrono parecía tan preocupado que Nanoha tuvo que sonreír. La temperatura había caído en picada desde que había estado por última vez fuera, y sabía que permanecer allí no era saludable. "No, tu ganas."

Una vez dentro, Hayate se materializó frente a Nanoha en el camino, Nanoha se trato de imaginar cómo demonios lo hizo. "No mires ahora", Hayate estaba diciendo ", pero Fate

Testarossa está observando tus cosas." Frunció el ceño. "Tu obra de arte, quiero decir. No tus...". Ella agitó las manos alrededor de los pechos de Nanoha.

"Totalmente aclaraciones innecesarias, muchas gracias", dijo Nanoha, agarrando las manos de Hayate y empujándolas hacia abajo. Miró por encima del hombro de Hayate porque no pudo evitarlo. La sección de la galería de Nanoha era visible desde la entrada, y Nanoha tenía una visión clara de Fate Testarossa. O, al menos, la espalda de Fate Testarossa. "Estaba hablando con el Director de la Galería".

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos. "De la forma en que sus hombros están en ángulo y la forma en que su cabeza se inclina varios grados a la derecha, yo tendría que decir que están hablando de un grupo de extranjeros bailando lento".

"Har Har".

"Pregunta estúpida..." Fue Chrono quien dijo esto, y Nanoha le sonrió.

Nanoha se conmovió tanto que ya no estaba frente a Fate Testarossa. Hayate, que no tuvo reparos en mirar fijamente a la actriz, giro la vista sobre ella.

"Me pregunto donde mando hacer ese abrigo que lleva puesto", dijo Hayate. "Nunca lo he visto antes."

"Probablemente se podría alimentar a un pequeño país con el precio de su ropa", dijo Chrono."Este tipo de basura. Vivimos en una sociedad que prefiere gastar dinero en zapatos que en ayudar a otro ser humano. "

Nanoha lo miró, sorprendida y complacida por su comentario.

"Mantenga sus caballos, muchacho de temas sociales", Hayate soltó un pitido "Esta es la noche de Nanoha y en la noche de Nanoha no habrá conversaciones que requieran pensamientos profundos."

Nanoha no habría tenido en mente discutir el tema adicional; seguro que terminaría hablando del fantástico traje de Fate Testarossa. Pero permaneció en silencio, pensando que tal vez ella y Chrono podrían discutir entre ellos en una fecha posterior, tal vez en un café. Dejo ese pensamiento para después.

"Creo que están hablando de ti," dijo Hayate un segundo después.

"¿Qué?"

"El Director de la Galería te está apuntando y Fate Testarossa está clavando la mirada hacia a ti", respondió Chrono.

"Atiende", dijo Hayate, cubriendo los labios con su vaso. "El Directo se dirige hacia ti."

Nanoha se volvió a encontrar Marcus San Marcos caminaba hacia ella. Estaba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes de diseñador, sal pimienta y el cabello peinado hacia un lado para ocultar su indecorosa calva. Él era perfecto para un hombre de unos sesenta años de retraso, pero por primera vez en toda la noche, parecía haber quedado sin aliento y agitado. Nanoha Hubiera jurado que estaba sudando. "Hola, señor San Marcos", dijo Nanoha cortésmente al momento en que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Marcus, por favor-dijo el hombre, ajustando su traje. "La Sra. Testarossa desea hablar con usted acerca de su trabajo. "

Nanoha arqueó una ceja. "Ella quiere hablar conmigo?"

-Sí, sí. Y yo no creo que sea una buena idea hacerla esperar. "El hombre puso su brazo alrededor de Nanoha y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la actriz. Le susurró, "la Sra. Testarossa ha puesto los ojos en uno los cuadros más caros del espectáculo. Mantenerla feliz es de suma importancia. Una compra suya beneficiaría a todos nosotros".

Beneficiará a su bolsillo y su reputación, Nanoha pensó, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Que en el mundo podría Fate Testarossa, posiblemente, tener que decirme a mí?

Esto no había sido parte del plan, no es como si Fate había tenido un plan. Pero si hubiese tenido un plan, hablar con Nanoha no habría sido parte de él. Había estado mirando las obras de Nanoha cuando Marcus San Marcos se le había acercado por millonésima desde que había puesto un pie en la galería. Los signos de dólar en sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad como el Rolex que tenía en la muñeca, pero Fate se había contentado con su humor, llegando al extremo de fingir interés en una pintura demasiado cara que habría tenido que ser ciego para apreciarla. Se la compraría, sin duda, por caridad, sin un verdadero interés, y luego lo enviaría directamente a su madrastra. Con suerte, estaría maldita.

Marcus San Marcos, a pesar de ser un tipo molesto y codicioso, para compartir un momento de muy crítico interés con Fate: Nanoha. El Director de la Galería parecía sincero en elogiar a la artista, le ofreció información sin tener que pedírselo Fate. Y aunque no había esperado el análisis breve pero completo de las pinturas de Nanoha, Fate había estado más que feliz de escuchar.

Fate imaginó que su interés en el tema había sido más que evidente, porque un segundo más tarde, Marcus San Marcos señalaba a Nanoha entre la multitud y un segundo después estaba insistiendo en presentársela.

Había estado toda la tarde viendo a Nanoha porque ella no podría haber ayudado incluso si hubiera querido. Había estado segura, en un primer momento, que tenía la persona adecuada. Casi esperaba estar equivocada. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades, de verdad, de que Nanoha resultara ser hermosa, que debía Fate Testarossa tener en cuenta? Incluso si no hubiera sido Nanoha, Fate había mirado a la joven. Ella la hubiese observado y observado y tratar de pensar en una manera de acercase a ella, para entablar alguna conversación, sólo para tener una mejor visión. No habría sido la primera vez que Fate había hablado con alguien sólo porque la encontraba atractiva. Había pasado muchos años ocultando su satisfacción por el intercambio de conversación sin sentido con una hermosa mujer. Pero ella era Nanoha. No era una hermosa desconocida en una fiesta de Hollywood. Era Nanoha. Y Fate nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por nadie en su vida.

"Srta. Testarossa?

Fate quedo sin aliento al llamado de la voz del director. Se volvió, tratando de actuar con calma, aunque no lo estaba. Su mirada se posó en Nanoha, y le ofreció lo que esperaba era una sonrisa amable neutral.

"Srta. Testarossa, permítanme presentarle a Nanoha Takamachi, una de las más prometedoras jóvenes artistas de Nueva York." Marcus San Marcos parecía un padre orgulloso de pie al lado de su hija, y Fate estaba molesta por su acto. Nanoha no pudo haber parecido más incómoda. Después de un momento, el hombre volvió a hablar. -Bueno, dejo a las dos señoras, entonces. La Sra. Testarossa, por favor hágamelo saber al momento en que necesite algo".

Nanoha fue la primera en hablar cuando el director las había dejado. "El señor San Marcos, dijo que quería hablar conmigo. "

¿Acaso dijo ahora? Fate miró hacia otro lado porque viendo a Nanoha se encontraba totalmente perdida. Levantó la vista hacia su obra en cambio, pensó en un lugar seguro para descansar la mirada. -Eres muy talentosa ", dijo.

"Gracias".

Nanoha estaba nerviosa, Fate podría notarlo, pero no era el tipo de nerviosismo que sentía ella. No había nada que mostrara que Nanoha era una fan, o que estaba particularmente impresionada de que Fate Testarossa quería hablar con ella. La artista parecía impaciente sobre todo, como si quisiera salir de allí. Fate no estaba segura si estaba herida o intrigada por esto. ¿Qué piensas de mí? Fate se preguntó. ¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras la verdad?

Guardo estos pensamientos para otro momento, Fate se centró en cambio en el arte. Una pintura en particular, le había hecho detenerse. Era un cuadro similar al que Fate tenía colgado sobre su cama, sólo que esta vez había dos personas en lugar de una. "Esta me gusta mucho", dijo, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no sonara estúpido. "Es fácil sentirse envuelto en su propia soledad olvidar que hay otros ahí fuera tan solitarios como tú."

Había dicho esto en voz baja, y por un momento Fate pensó que Nanoha no la había oído hablar. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo en dirección a la artista, sólo para encontrar unos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad. "Lo siento. ¿He dicho algo malo? "

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, con aire avergonzado. "No. Lo siento. Me recuerdas a otra persona en este momento. "

Fate asintió con la cabeza, presa del pánico ante la idea de que Nanoha calcule las cosas.

"Tiendo a pintar mucho sobre la soledad", dijo Nanoha después de un segundo. Se encogió de hombros, parecía tímida repente. "No sé por qué. No es como si estoy sola. "

"Puedes estar rodeada de mil personas y todavía sentirte sola", dijo Fate.

Con una mirada de pasada Fate no pudo descifrar el rostro de Nanoha. La artista miró, entonces, realmente la miró, y Fate se preocupo de que la artista había logrado unir todas las piezas. Nanoha parecía que quería decir algo, pero cambió de idea. -Supongo que tienes razón- es lo que dijo al final.

Si hay algo que Nanoha sospechaba lo escondió bien, y Fate no pudo decidir si estaba más aliviada o decepcionada. "Aprecio que hayas venido a hablarme. No quise interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos". Fate miró en dirección a Hayate sólo para encontrar a la castaña y al tipo que Fate supuso que era Chrono mirando hacia atrás. En un instante alzando la vista hacia el techo como si hubieran estado buscando algo en el todo el tiempo. Fate ahogó una sonrisa y se volvió a Nanoha.

Nanoha estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo siento, no son muy sutiles."

"Está bien, yo estoy un poco acostumbrada a estas alturas." Hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, sonó más bien arrogante de mi parte."

"Sí". Nanoha sonrió. "Pero me imagino que es verdad."

Fate arqueó una ceja. "¿que soy arrogante?"

Para sorpresa de Fate, Nanoha se echó a reír. "Me temo que no sé."

"Está bien". Fate sonrió. No quería terminar la conversación, pero nunca había tenido también la intención de iniciarla en primer lugar. Estiró la mano. "Ha sido un placer, Srta. Takamachi. La mejor de las suertes. "

La piel de Fate hormigueaba al momento en que entró en contacto con la de Nanoha. Fue un breve apretón de manos, pero Fate todavía podía sentir la mano de Nanoha mucho después de que la artista le dio las gracias y se marchó.

Nanoha nunca había sido una persona que pensaba mucho sobre las celebridades, y en los raros momentos en que pensaba en ellos, rara vez era bajo una luz favorable. Nunca había sido más que un encargue de autógrafos. No había nadie cuya imagen le gustaría colgar en su pared. En su mayor parte, se encontró con la obsesión de su país con la fama y la vida de Hollywood. La gente moría de hambre y había sufrimiento en todo el mundo, mientras que los que tenían los medios para ayudar se preocupaban más por los chismes más recientes de las celebridades.

¿Qué había hecho gente como Fate Testarossa para merecer tanta atención? Nanoha nunca había entendido la mentalidad detrás de los actores de tratarlos como reyes, mientras que los verdaderos héroes - los maestros, los trabajadores sociales, los agentes de policía - se quedaban raspando el fondo del cañón, tratando de ganarse la vida.

Era por esta razón por la que Nanoha nunca había pensado tanto en Fate Testarossa. La estrella de Hollywood le había parecido siempre a Nanoha como enteramente egocéntrica. Era fácil imaginar que la belleza extrema de la actriz era simplemente la manera natural de compensar una total falta de intelecto. Pero, como Nanoha se alejó de Fate Testarossa, no podía dejar de sentir que había sido injustamente dura en sus evaluaciones previas. Después de todo, ¿qué realmente sabia Nanoha de ella?

Nanoha no sabía qué esperar de la actriz, pero los comentarios crearon un bonito marco que la habían sorprendido. Nanoha no esperaba que Fate Testarossa, de todas las personas, estuviese hablando con ella acerca de la soledad. No había esperado la mezcla de confianza y la vulnerabilidad que cubría a las palabras de la actriz. Le había hecho olvidar, aunque sea brevemente, de que estaba hablando con una estrella de Hollywood y no una persona al azar en una galería. Había tenido que dejar de preguntarse a sí misma ninguna de las innumerables preguntas que habían surgido en su mente, porque a pesar de su creencia de que la gente famosa no era diferente de nadie, Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir un cierto elemento de timidez en la presencia de Fate Testarossa.

De cerca, la actriz había sido aún más hermosa de lo que era de lejos, y Nanoha había sido momentáneamente sorprendida por este hecho. Incluso con su bolsa llena de ideas preconcebidas sobre Fate Testarossa, Nanoha no podía negar que la actriz tenía una especie fascinante de energía, cada movimiento era fluido, nunca incómodo o forzado. Su cara era un ejemplo clásico de una simetría perfecta en acción. Y los ojos; Nanoha había tratado de calcular cuántos diferentes tubos de pintura había que mezclar con el fin de duplicar ese tono rojizo.

Había perdido la cuenta.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Hayate, cerrando la distancia entre ellas. "Cuéntamelo todo, palabra por palabra y con especial atención al punto de inflexión."

"Me sorprende que no lo sepas, dado lo mucho que estabas mirando", dijo Nanoha, ignorando las peticiones de Hayate. "Ustedes no podían haber sido más evidentes."

"Estoy seguro de que podría haber sido", dijo Hayate. "Ahora suelta.

"¿Dónde está Chrono? "

"Salió a fumar. Sal del estancamiento antes de que mi cabeza explote. "

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "¿Fumar?" Sintió una punzada repentina de la decepción.

"En serio. Mi cerebro explotara. En cualquier momento. "

"Se identificó con mis pinturas", dijo Nanoha casual. "Ella no dijo mucho."

"Aguafiestas. Fate Testarossa te pide que hables con ella acerca de tu arte y vuelves con "¿ella no dijo mucho? Tenía que haber dicho algo. Te vi sonreír. Caray, yo te vi reír. Y ni siquiera era esa risa forzada que haces cuando no quieres reír, pero sientes que tienes que hacerlo. Era auténtica. Y teniendo en cuenta cuánto ha reclamado a disgusto Fate Testarossa, es enorme. Así que suéltalo."

Nanoha suspiró. Hayate era agotadora. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la actriz no estaba detrás de ella. "Ella dijo que le gustó uno de mis cuadros, en particular, y luego dijo algo sobre la soledad, y-"

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que quiere decir que está sola? "Hayate parecía pensativa. -Bueno, su novio hizo recientemente una mierda. "

Nanoha puso los ojos. "De todos modos, ella dijo algo y luego se disculpó por sonar arrogante, y luego me dije que lo primero que dijo era cierto, pero me preguntó si quería decir que era arrogante, y eso es cuando yo me reía, y yo soy realmente mala narrando conversaciones. "

"Sí, regiamente apestas."

"Y entonces ella me dio la mano y eso fue todo."

"Wow. Estrechaste la mano de Fate Testarossa. Yo no llegué a hacer eso. ¿Crees que debería volver y hacer eso? "

"Si quieres que ella piense que eres una aficionada por completo, seguro."

"Me gustó", dijo Hayate pensativa. "Parecía muy... no sé ... presente en la conversación. Al igual como si quisiera estar hablando conmigo a pesar de que acababa de llegar de la nada y dándole lata pidiéndole su autógrafo. "Se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente sólo estaba actuando. Pero se sentía agradable todo de igual forma. Espero seguir siendo amigable cuando sea famosa ".

Nanoha se encontró explorando a la multitud mientras escuchaba hablar a Hayate. Había más gente que anteriormente en la noche y sólo podía esperar que significó el desorden con el sistema del metro. Su mirada cayó repentinamente sobre Fate Testarossa y se quedó allí por más tiempo de lo que había previsto. La actriz estaba hablando con Marcus de nuevo, o más bien, escuchaba mientras hablaba con ella, y al mismo tiempo que la gente pasaba y miraba se daban cuenta de ella.

Al verla desde el otro lado de la habitación, Nanoha se preguntó si éste era uno de esos momentos en que Fate Testarossa se sentía sola.

* * *

Bien,** cuéntenme!** cuál encuentro les gustó más? primera o segunda versión :)

**Aria. T: **Y a mi me encanta tenerte por acá :) espero te haya gustado!, saludos!

**Jocelyn: **Seeee, perdón por lo de Griffith jajaja pero era la única opción viable. Tienes toditita la razón, la historia es rápida y lenta a la vez, creo es porque cuentan más sobre la historia de cada quien, sus sentimiento, miedos, etc. Es mucho más personal. Hayate es una boquilla en esta versión hahaha.

**Minovi: **Holi! Espero que tu "croqueta" te haya gustado hahaha. Me ha tocado madrugar y todo para ustedes ;D. Un gusto verte por acá! abrazos para ti tb!

**Fandy-chan: **Tienes razón, Nanoha era medio mediocre en la otra versión xD. Por otro lado, ésta Fate se me hace más a la original. Más nostálgica y melancólica. Incluso con una madre y cuidadora muerta. (is this a real life, or is just fantasy (8) lol haha). Ohhh todos los personajes que dijiste los use en la primer versión D: por eso no quise usarlos de nuevo. Son súper equis en realidad pero ps pa no reciclar XD... al que si recicle fue a Zafira, pero es que la falta de hombres en MSNL esta cañona! haha. Saludos! :)

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Oh my gooosh, yo no he tenido tiempo de ver tu actualización D:. Tengo que confesarte que antes de empezar a hacer las adaptaciones Hayate no me gustaba (aún no me encanta, pero no me mates xD). Ouh, perdón por no haber actualizado "Luz de luna" Mis finales ya empezaron y he estado sumamente ocupada (como entenderás por la hora). De cualquier manera te mando buena vibra y un excelente día:)

**Tsunade-obachan: **Shiii, Nanoha esta mas interesadilla en Fate. Eso es bueno :3. Te gustó la aparición de Fate? debo decirte que consideré dejar esa parte para el próximo capítulo pero pensé en ti y decidí no hacerlo jajaja. así que creo que este capítulo va para ti ;). Un abrazo!

**Ojiitos Claroos: **yo tb espero eso (en serio no sé pq diablos no recuerdo jajaja), ya me atrasé en esta adaptación. Benditos finales D: Espero que tb acabes pronto! :)

**Traumas inuyasha: **Me alegra que te gusten mis adaptaciones :D. Cuál te ha gustado más?... a mi me alegran tus comentarios ^^, así que mil gracias por ellos!

Bueno chicos, los dejo... me toca despertar en una hora T_T

Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hooli! **Lamento mucho no haber podido subir capítulo ayer D:... en mi defensa, sigo en finales hehe. También sé que hoy toca "La mujer que no soñé jamás" pero el tiempo no me alcanza, así que subir capítulo de 'ELCDA' es un buen trato ;P

Estaré rolando dedicatorias, así que este capítulo es para **Fandy-chan,** gracias siempre por tus constantes comentarios!:)

Espero lo disfruten así como yo disfruto adaptarlo! Saludos!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su dedicación.

* * *

Fate ahogó un bostezo y echó una mirada a la hora en su teléfono. El día sería largo, comenzando a las 05 a.m. con una llamada de atención que Arisa había establecido y

Fate había olvidado hasta que la voz del otro lado del teléfono le dio la bienvenida con alegría en la conciencia. Muchas horas después, Fate se sentó dentro de una habitación en un edificio en algún lugar de Nueva York, mirando a sus compañeros actores - algunos de los cuales reconoció, algunos de los cuales no conocía - una audición para un papel en la próxima película de Signum Laevatein.

Una actriz reconoció a Fate, pero no pudo entrar a la habitación, mirando amablemente esperanzada. La gente en la sala le dio la bienvenida amablemente, aunque un poco

cansada, y le pidió que comiencen siempre lista.

En el centro de la sala, una cámara de laminados, y Fate miro el monólogo de la muchacha con creciente interés. Victoria Kelley, Fate recordaba el nombre de la joven de repente. Ella hizo una audición para el papel de la hermana menor de Fate, y Fate pensó, viendo como la chica leía las líneas, que Victoria Kelley sería perfecta para el papel.

Signum fue la primera en darle las gracias cuando la niña termino, y Fate podía sentir la sonrisa en la cara de la directora al segundo en que Kelley Victoria salió de la habitación. "Esa es nuestra Sara."

Fate asintió en silencio. Había sido un día largo, pero miraba hacia arriba.

"¿Qué te parece, Fate?"

Fate miró a la directora. "Ella es perfecta."

Signum se mostró complacida. "Vamos a tener que volver a llamarla y que lea con Fate mañana, entonces. Sólo para estar seguros. "Ella se estiró. "La buena noticia es que estamos hechos para el día."

"Gracias a Dios," el tipo de trabajo de la cámara, dijo con una sonrisa, y todo el mundo dejó escapar una risita colectiva de acuerdo.

Fate volvió la espalda ante el sonido de su teléfono, sólo para ver que sonaba en su mano el momento en que lo sostenía. El nombre "Nanoha" apareció en la pantalla y Fate se quedó mirándolo y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras ella contestaba. "El momento impresionante", dijo a modo de saludo, y sintió los ojos de todos en forma repentina. Signum se veía especialmente curiosa. Fate desvió la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza. Su tono de voz, Fate se dio cuenta, que cambiaba considerablemente cuando hablaba de Nanoha.

¿Es eso cierto?-Dijo la voz de Nanoha. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Yo estaba terminando algo", dijo Fate, sabiendo, como ella lo dijo, que daría lugar a preguntas. Se apresuró a agregar: "En realidad, ¿puedo llamar de vuelta en cinco minutos?"

"Ah, así que mi tiempo era en realidad en cinco minutos." Nanoha sonaba divertida. "Voy a tener que trabajar en eso. Hablo contigo en cinco entonces."

Resultó estar más cerca de veinte minutos. Ir a un lugar en busca de intimidad se prolongó más de lo que Fate había previsto, especialmente después de que Mariel Atenza engancho a Fate en una conversación acerca de los zapatos de diseñador que Fate pensaba que no iba a terminar. Pero había terminado, finalmente, de alguna manera, y Fate había escapado.

Comenzó a marcar como su conductor de limosina abrió la puerta para ella. Había dado a Arisa el día libre para estar con Verossa, y Fate de repente agradeció por la soledad.

"La casa de Satanás, el sexo escabroso," dijo una voz que no era Nanoha. "¿En qué puedo pegarle?

"¿Cuáles son las opciones otra vez?" Fate preguntó, siguiendo el juego.

Hayate no perdió el ritmo. "Tendrás que hablar con nuestros expertos residentes, señora Spankalot. Ah, y aquí viene una ahora "

"Te dije que no contestaras el teléfono", dijo Nanoha, con una voz que sonaba muy de lejos. Y luego, más cerca, "¿Hola?"

Fate sonrió en el teléfono. Había sido menos de 24 horas desde que habían hablado cara a cara, pero le pareció más tiempo. La noche anterior fue como un sueño. "La casa de Satanás el sexo pervertido?"

Nanoha se echó a reír. "Lo siento."

"Y yo siento que mis cinco minutos se convirtieron en casi media hora. ¿Estamos aún? "

"Claro, parece justo ".

Fate observaba el paisaje desde la ventana. Si hubiera sido honesta con Nanoha desde el principio, iban a estar teniendo esta conversación? Qué bueno sería poder decir: 'Yo estoy libre a la noche, ¿quieres coger la cena? Estoy en el barrio. Yo podría recogerte'. Pero ella no había sido honesta desde el principio. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue anoche? Cuéntamelo todo. "

"Yo iba a enviarte por correo electrónico todo sobre ayer, pero luego me decidí a llamar en su lugar. Así que, la noche anterior. Hm. Ayer por la noche fue sin duda interesante. "

"¿Oh?"

"Bueno, había un mal funcionamiento del estúpido metro, y mis padres no pudieron venir. Y mi hermano no podría venir bien, porque mi padrastro, es una locura. Pero en el lado positivo, todas mis obras se vendieron. Alguien las compró a todas. Loco eh? "

Sí, lo estoy, pensó Fate. "Felicitaciones", dijo en cambio.

"Ojalá me sintiera feliz al respecto".

"¿No lo estás?"

"No. Quiero decir, yo. Pensé que... había una ... y esto va a sonar realmente estúpido, pero había una que quería conservar. "

"Oh." Frunció el ceño Fate, preguntándose cuál.

"Para ti", agregó Nanoha en voz baja, un momento después, y luego rápidamente lo siguió para arriba con, "Yo sé que suena un poco extraño..."

El corazón de Fate estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. No sabía qué decir.

"Ya te he avergonzado ", dijo Nanoha. "Lo siento. Es sólo que cuando lo estaba pintando, me acordé de ti. Pensé que sería algo que te gustaría. Una especie de secuela del que compraste, ... o algo así. De todos modos, yo no creía que fuera a venderse y por eso estuve de acuerdo para mostrarlo pero bueno ... se vendió. Tomé una foto. Puedo enviarte la imagen. "

Fate encontró su voz. "Sí, me encantaría verlo ".

"Cool. Um. Por lo tanto, de todos modos. Uh, Fate Testarossa se presentó en la galería, lo que fue bastante sorprendente. "

Fate tragó nerviosamente. "Wow", dijo ella, sabiendo que sonaba horriblemente plana. No podía suscitar un entusiasmo falso por sí misma.

"Ya lo sé ", dijo Nanoha," yo no era todo lo que sea menos excitada".

Fate sentía algo doloroso en el pecho. "Ah, ¿no la quieres?" Se obligó a preguntar, pensar, mientras hablaba, aunque ella no quería saber la respuesta.

"Por regla general, no estoy en el conjunto que adora de celebridades de Hollywood. Creo que el mundo tiene cosas mejores para centrarse en eso, ¿sabes? "

"Absolutamente".

"Y la verdad, ella siempre parecía una especie de tonta para mí."

Fate frunció el ceño. Había sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca tonta. "Ella fue a Yale, ya sabes," se encuentro a ella misma diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

"Sí, pero ella es famosa... "

"Y se graduó segunda de su clase!" Esto estuvo a punto gritarlo. "Un segundo muy cerca."

"Whoa, whoa, lo siento. No me di cuenta que eras una fan. "

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Fate se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. "Yo no soy una fan. Pensé que ... um ... no creo que ella sea tonta ".

"Pues yo tampoco ", dijo Nanoha," nunca más ".

"Oh."

Nanoha se echó a reír. "¿Estas enamorada de ella o algo así?"

-No-dijo Fate, pensando en la cuestión tan ridícula que casi se echó a reír. "Ella no es mi tipo".

"¿En serio? Me sorprende. Quiero decir, ella es muy sexy. "

"¿Crees eso... eh, que es sexy?"

"Pensé que todo el mundo lo hacía. Creo que Hayate la puso en su lista de celebridades con quienes tendría un trío ".

"Oh, ella no está en el tuyo?", Preguntó Fate.

"Uh, no tengo una lista de celebridades con quienes tendría un trío".

¿Qué tal pareja? Fate pensó, pero rápidamente empujó a un lado la cuestión.

"¿Y tú?", Preguntó Nanoha.

"Yo no soy realmente un tipo de chica que haga tríos", dijo Fate.

Nanoha se echó a reír. "¿Cómo llegamos a esto otra vez?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que lo iniciaste."

"Así que lo hice. Huh. De todos modos, sí, anoche fue interesante. Y creo que Fate Testarossa es en realidad bastante agradable. Quiero decir, no he conocido a ningún otro famoso para compararla, pero en términos humanos, fue agradable. "

Fate sonrió. "Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado muy bien anoche.

"Sí, estuvo bien. Chrono llegó. Me invitó a tomar una copa después pero estaba demasiado cansada. Creo que voy a pedirle ir a tomar un café un día de estos sin embargo. Creo que tenemos mucho en común. "

"Genial" dijo Fate, pero ella sabía que no lo decía en serio. Y el hecho de que ella sabía que no lo decía en serio, le preocupaba. 'No voy a caer en eso', pensó. Totalmente no lo haré.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? en perspectivas románticas"

« No ».

"Qué pasó con la que te salvo-de-una-peligrosa-y-aburrida-conversación? Iba a darle una sigla, pero creo que es demasiado tiempo ... SDUPYAC ... ¿cómo se pronuncia eso? Supyac. "Nanoha se echó a reír. "Su pyac "

Fate se echó a reír. "'SU' no es una perspectiva romántica. Ella es alguien con quien pasar el tiempo con carácter profesional. Y eso es todo. "

"Así es como muchos de los asuntos de historia de amor más tórridas han comenzado".

"Mm. Dudo que en alguno de ellos haya involucrado alguien llamado Su pyac ".

Nanoha se rió. "Eso no es realmente su nombre. ¿Cómo se llama? "

Fate vaciló. "Signum. Signum Pyac ".

Nanoha se reía, y Fate sabía que ella estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en adicta a ese sonido. "Lamento decir esto, pero tengo que irme", dijo con pesar, viendo como el hotel quedó a la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que la llamaran por su verdadero nombre mientras hablaba por teléfono con Nanoha.

"Sí, quiero empezar a prepararme para esta noche, de todos modos. ¿Me escribes por mail?"

Era la primera vez que Nanoha le pedía algo, y Fate reconoció en ese momento que no habría nada que negarle a la artista. "Está bien."

"Hasta más tarde, Fae."

Un hombre sonrió con alegría mientras abría la puerta para ella. "Bienvenida de nuevo Sra. Testarossa."

"Consigue a Suzuka en el teléfono", dijo Fate al momento que Arisa abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

Arisa frunció el ceño. "Yo pensé que tenía el día libre"

"Eso fue antes de que me enteré acerca de la crisis de que tengo imagen de tonta", dijo Fate seria. Miró sobre el hombro de Arisa a Verossa, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cubrirse con una sabana. "Perdón por interrumpir."

Arisa sacudió la cabeza y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta. "No lo hiciste. Es sólo un nudista. Qué es eso de una crisis de tonta?

"La gente piensa que soy tonta".

"Que gente?"

"Algunas personas".

"Pero fuiste a Yale."

Fate rió con ironía. -Bueno! Al parecer, si eres famoso, la gente piensa que asististe a una escuela totalmente diferente de Yale llamada Yale School para idiotas totales. "Hizo una pausa. "Yo quería hacer algo realmente ingenioso, como Yale, como un acrónimo, sino todo lo que puedo llegar con la Y es el... Yemen".

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Me veo bien?", Preguntó Fate.

Verossa abrió la puerta, vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal negro. "¿De qué habla esta chica y puedo participar?"

"Creo que Fate está teniendo una crisis."

Fate se abrió paso en la habitación del hotel. "Nanoha piensa, o pensaba, o demonios tal vez ella todavía piensa - que soy una tonta. Una tonta! ¡Yo!". Empezó a pasearse. "Llama a Suzuka y dile que está despedida como mi publicista a menos que me pueda convertir en el Albert Einstein de celebridades para mañana. No puedo tener a la gente pensando que soy una idiota. "

"Tal vez si llevas gafas", sugirió Verossa, sólo para obtener un codazo en el estómago por parte de Arisa.

"Fui tan estúpida en la Ceremonia de entrega SoW, o cómo diablos se llame. Nunca debí haber estado de acuerdo sobre la misma", dijo Fate. "Probablemente me vio decir acerca de lo mucho que amo mi pelo, sólo para cortar todas las otras cosas de después de eso por lo que apenas oyó una parte de mí diciendo: 'Estoy totalmente enamorada de mi pelo'. Voy a demandar a esos hijos de puta. ¿Puedo demandarlos?"

"Uh," dijo Arisa. "Voy a comprobar en eso".

Fate se sentó en la cama. "No voy a tener una crisis".

"Está bien", dijo Verossa, apoyando contra la pared más cercana y cruzando los brazos. "Entonces, si estoy leyendo correctamente a través de todo esto, estás volviéndote loca por que Nanoha resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que aparecía en todas tus X-rated, fantasías chica-con-chica, y ahora estas preocupada de que no serás capaz de esquivar las flechas de Cupido para siempre porque él las ha destinado directamente a tu corazón sensible, de poco impulso sexual".

Fate abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

Verossa hizo una mueca. "¿Qué tan sexy es esta chica?"

Fate cayó sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada más cercana.

"Basta con echar un polvo. Tienes demasiada frustración sexual reprimida haciendo esto todo angustioso y confuso. Encuentra una chica que creas que es moderadamente atractivo y que confíes será discreta, rasga su ropa, y déjala ir. Te sentirás mejor, confía en mí. "

Fate tiró la almohada a un lado y suspiró al techo. "¿Sabes qué? Al carajo. Tienes razón." Se levantó de la cama. "Ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda."

"Fuimos?" Verossa arqueo una ceja.

Arisa frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía quieres que llame a Suzuka?

"No. Disfruta el resto de tu día libre. "

"¿A dónde vas?"

En la puerta, Fate hizo una pausa. y sonrió. "Voy a llamar a Signum."

* * *

"Tengo que admitir," comenzó Chrono, "Estaba un poco sorprendido de que me hayas llamado".

"¿Quieres decir, a diferencia de que sea Hayate quien te llame?"

Chrono rió y asintió. -Algo así, sí. "

Nanoha miró alrededor de la cafetería, en las filas de mesas vacías. Ella y Chrono eran los únicos que estaban, y se sentía extrañamente íntimo. Se volvió hacia él. "Supongo que quería darte las gracias por haber venido a la galería la otra noche. Yo tenía la intención de llamarte e invitarte, pero Hayate se me adelantó. "

Chrono rió entre dientes. "Ella dijo algo acerca de que tu te oxidabas con cualquier método de comunicación no relacionado con Internet."

Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados revolviendo el café frente a ella. "Ella esta celosa porque hice una amiga en línea. Hayate se siente fácilmente amenazada y es demasiado posesiva. "Hizo una pausa. "Pero... no del tipo espeluznante, Mujer blanca soltera de paso. Es justa "

"Te cuida, lo entiendo", dijo Chrono, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Es bueno tener una amiga así."

"Lo es. Ella es como una hermana".

"Siempre he querido una hermana", dijo Chrono. "Tengo dos hermanos en su lugar; uno joven y uno mayor".

"Yo también", dijo Nanoha. -Bueno, mi hermano mayor es realmente mi hermano hermanastro, pero estoy más cerca de lo que estoy de mi verdadera hermana, que es un culo completo".

Chrono sonrió.

Nanoha se mordió los labios y respiró hondo. -Mira, antes de continuar adelante con esta conversación, sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy tratando de confundirte o provocarte ni nada. Todavía no estoy segura de que estoy lista para... "

"Nanoha", dijo Chrono, interrumpiendo. "Relájate En serio. No espero nada ni en esta salida de ninguna manera. Lo que más me halaga es que te gustaría pasar un tiempo conmigo en todo. Así que, acaba de beber tu café. Beberé el mío. Y eso es todo lo que esto tiene que ser. "

Nanoha estudió su rostro por un momento. Percibió su honestidad, y se relajó. "Está bien".

"Por supuesto, Hayate me dijo que ibas a dormir conmigo la otra noche, y no lo hiciste, por lo que probablemente deberías tener eso en cuenta al respecto."

Nanoha se congeló, con la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios.

Chrono se echó a reír. "Lo siento. Hayate me rogó que dijera eso y yo no podía resistir. "

Nanoha puso el café hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, yo iba a preguntar cuando querías subir a eso ", como dijiste. Pero como era una broma ... "

Era el turno de Chrono de quedar congelado. "Uh ..."

Nanoha sonrió. "Lo siento, no pude resistirlo."

Chrono movió la cabeza. "Touché".

**ESPACIO**

Fate se quedó mirando el menú que tenía en la mano, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Frente a ella, Signum estaba al teléfono, hablando con alguien acerca de algo que Fate había renunciado a entender.

Ella no había llamado a Signum después de su supuesta crisis. Había llamado el número y se quedó mirándolo, pero no había terminado la llamada. No había querido hacer una decisión apresurada basándose en el asesoramiento de Verossa, de todas las personas. Pero había pensado en ello. Había pensado en ello toda la noche y toda la noche. Y la verdad es que Verossa estaba en lo cierto. Ella tenía que aflojar. Era eso o perder la razón.

Había corrido a Signum en el desayuno la mañana siguiente, y en algún lugar entre los croissants en miniatura y las fresas en rodajas, Fate había reunido el valor para pedirle a Signum para ir a cenar. La directora parecía sorprendida, pero había aceptado con facilidad. Y ahora allí estaban.

"... Voy a cenar con Fate ahora, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde? ... Sí ... sí ... ya lo sé. Te prometo que me ocuparé de ella. Está bien. Está bien. Adiós. "Signum dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estoy cerrando esto. Lo siento mucho por eso. ¿Mencioné que odio los productores? Tratar con ellos puede ser un infierno. "

Fate arqueó una ceja.

"Quiero decir que de la mejor manera posible, por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto". Fate sonrió.

Signum respiró hondo. -Muy bien, vamos a cortar a la persecución. ¿Es una mala noticia? "

Fate bajo el menú y frunció el ceño ante la directora. "malas noticias?"

"La razón por la que me invitaste a cenar. No vas a abandonarnos, ¿verdad, Fate? Por favor, no me digas que dejas la película. "

Signum no sospechaba nada, Fate se dio cuenta. ¿Y por qué?, Fate pensó. No es como si se hubiera llevado una camisa que dijera 'Nadie sabe que soy lesbiana'. "No la voy a abandonar", dijo.

Signum dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -Muy bien, creo que mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento". Se echó hacia atrás. -Muy bien. Bueno, bueno. Cualquier otra cosa la puedo manejar. Échamelo".

'Bien, soy una lesbiana de armario buscando perder mi virginidad con la esperanza de que al hacerlo, salve lo que me queda de cordura, y puesto que tú eres la única lesbiana atractiva que conozco...' Fate se aclaró la garganta en el intento de limpiar su mente, y ella misma se atrevió a mirar a Signum. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo alguna clase de noticias?"

Una pálida frente se levantaba en cuestión. "¿Quieres decir que no la hay?"

Fate se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Oh." Signum sonrió. "¡Buena idea." Agarró el menú. "Por lo general los actores la única vez que me invitan a cenar es para que se las deje fácil." Hizo una pausa. "Y luego estuvo esa vez cuando uno quiso dormir conmigo." Se echó a reír.

Fate rápidamente desvió la mirada y cogió de nuevo el menú. "Y que hiciste?"-Preguntó después de un momento. Había tomado un par de copas antes de que Signum hubiera llegado, y ahora estaba lamentando esa decisión. El botón de auto edición se dirigía rápidamente hacia el estado de fuera de servicio.

Signum observo la pregunta. "No", dijo ella, y luego agregó:"En realidad, no lo hago con hombres. "

"Sí, yo tampoco", dijo Fate en voz baja.

"Lo siento? "

Fate capturo la mirada de Signum y casi se lo repite, pero intervino el camarero. Dio sus órdenes en silencio, mientras Fate reflexionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

La directora estaba mirando cuando Fate levanto la vista. "Me gustaría contarte algo para que me digas lo que piensas", dijo Signum.

Fate se relajo un poco ante la idea de no tener que llegar con su propio tema de conversación. "Adelante".

"Ayer por la noche en la cena uno de los productores sugirieron que haga el papel de Samantha. Algo que honestamente nunca pasó por mi mente, pero que al parecer había dado mucho que pensar durante sus reuniones clandestinas. Obviamente, eso nos proporciona la perfecta Samantha sin caminar por las puertas de la audición, pero... ¿qué te parece? "

Fate parpadeó sorprendida. Esto no lo esperaba: Signum jugando a ser su amante en la pantalla. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Signum, pensativa. Ella

consideraba el cabello rosado ahora pintado de rubio, los hilos de seda hacia atrás de una manera que le recordaba a Fate a Lara Croft. Se imaginaba a esos ojos azules mirándola en un contexto diferente. Pensó en el diálogo de Samantha con la voz de Signum. No tenía mucho sentido, de repente. "Puedo ver eso", dijo Fate.

Signum se sorprendió gratamente. "¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que veremos a continuación. Me sigue gustando la audición a algunas personas. Y tal vez realice una prueba de pantalla para ver si tú y yo tenemos toda la química que sea necesaria delante de una cámara. "

Fate tomó un sorbo de agua y asintió con la cabeza porque no podía pensar en nada que decir. Ella había perdido su nerviosismo. Pensó que había por lo menos conseguido algo por salir con Signum pero no sabía cómo reaccionar en este momento. Y tal vez era lo mejor. Había sido una estupidez pensar que podía, que durante la noche, se convertiría en el tipo de persona que avanzaría hacia otra mujer. No era ese tipo persona; no sabía cómo ser ese tipo de persona, no importaba la cantidad de alcohol que estaba en su sistema. Y Fate sabía que Signum no llegaría nunca a ella, no sin una invitación, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces lo haría.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Signum dijo de pronto.

"Dispara".

"Cuando hablé por primera vez a Erio de conseguirte para esta película, él me dijo que nunca interpretarías un papel gay. Luego volvió a llamar y dijo que lo estabas considerando. ¿Qué hizo que lo tomaras? "

Fate fue cogida por sorpresa por la pregunta. Pero la respuesta fue bastante simple. "Me encantó el guión", dijo con sinceridad. "Es realmente hermoso. Aunque, supongo que lo que realmente me lo vendió fuiste tu... bueno, ya. "

Signum se sorprendió. ¿Yo? "

"Fuiste diferente a la mayoría de los directores que por lo general se reúnen conmigo. No te has dañado, supongo." Fate sonrió. "He estado haciendo películas comercialmente viables por mucho tiempo, a la espera de que venga algo diferente. Y tú me entregaste algo diferentes. Gran guión, gran papel, directora intrigante... no podía rechazarlo".

"Intrigante?" Signum sonrió. "No creo que nadie me haya llamado intrigante antes".

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes. "

"Huh". Signum asintió para sus adentros. ¿Y tú duda en interpretar un papel gay? "

Fate suspiró ante la pregunta. "No es lo que piensas. No es que tengo un problema con ello debido a las opiniones políticas o religiosas, o incluso porque me siento incómoda con la idea. Pensé que ... um ... "¿Cómo explicar? "Sólo quería permanecer fuera del radar gay de la prensa el mayor tiempo posible."

Signum frunció el ceño brevemente en eso. "Esa es una respuesta curiosa. ¿Alguna razón en particular? "

"Quería evitar la especulación."

"Ah" dijo Signum, como si entendiera. Ella sonrió. "Bueno, dicen que si la gente piensa que eres gay solo significa que has oficialmente alcanzado el estrellato".

"Y yo daría todo para que ellos piensen en ello", dijo Fate, buscando valor, de repente, "si en mi caso no fuese verdad."

La comprensión apareció en la cara de la directora y se sentó en su silla, mirando aturdida. -Está bien-dijo-, después de un momento: "Creo que mi cerebro explotó."

Fate se echó a reír. Debía haberse sentido más nerviosa que ella. Debió haber sentido más preocupación, incluso arrepentimiento. Pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento fue alivio.

Y tal vez sólo un poco de pánico.

* * *

Fate miró desde su asiento en el palco del teatro, en silencio sorprendida por el índice de participación. Las filas de asientos de felpa roja se llenaron de cientos de cuerpos, todos ellos en busca de la misma cosa: un disparo al estrellato.

Signum se inclinó hacia delante, con su brazo rozando a Fate. "Esto va a ser divertido", dijo, sonando cada poco como si lo decía en serio. La directora estaba prácticamente saltando en su silla.

"Si tú lo dices" respondió con Fate una breve carcajada. Se echó hacia atrás. No mucho había cambiado entre ellas desde la confesión de Fate dos noches antes. El shock inicial había pasado, la cena había llegado, y la conversación había derivado a temas neutros. Si la directora tenia pensamientos o sentimientos sobre el tema de la sexualidad de Fate, desde luego no le estaba diciendo a Fate sobre ellos.

Mariel Atenza asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas rojas y luego caminó hacia ellas "Gracias a Dios que te encontré. Este lugar es un zoológico. Tuve que saltar por encima de un hombre fingiendo que estaba muerto. Al menos, creo que estaba fingiendo". Se rió de sí misma y se trasladó a tomar asiento. La productora iba vestida con uno de sus habituales trajes de colores sombríos., su cabello verdoso estaba peinado hacia atrás y lejos de su cara

cansada. Miró a los ojos de Fate, como todo otro productor que había conocido nunca. Pero estaba, en la estimación de Fate, una mujer bondadosa, una mujer bondadosa, con un trabajo que hacer.

Signum estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha de color rojo apretado. Su largo cabello rosado estaba oculto en la parte de abajo de un pañuelo negro.

Fate encontraba en contraste entre ellas divertidas, y ocultó una sonrisa mientras devolvió su atención hacia la multitud.

"Espero que no estés perdiendo el tiempo con esto, Signum," Decía mientras envolvía su abrigo sobre el respaldo de su silla. "Nos han llamado para ver un puñado de aficionados, Si hubieras querido más que un puñado de aficionados"

"Eres libre de irte", dijo Signum, sonando ni impaciente ni irritada. "Si veo a alguien digno de mención tendré que pedirle que venga para una audición adecuada."

"Me quedaré por unos minutos", dijo ella después de pensar un rato. "Para eso estoy aquí." Mariel pareció darse cuenta de Fate por primera vez. "Oh hey, Fate. Yo no te había visto. Estaba cegada por el rojo de la camisa de esta chica. "

Fate sonrió. "Mariel ¡Hola!. Creo que Signum tiene una reunión con un toro después de esto. "

Mariel soltó una carcajada estridente. "Oh, yo lo creo." Mariel dio un codazo a Signum. "Es gracioso. Nunca pensé que estaría gracioso. "

Signum envió una mirada ofendida a Fate, pero parecía más divertida que otra cosa. "Si llega el caso, tengo una reunión con un toro. En cierto modo. "

Ella soltó un bufido, pero Fate perdió la broma, si eso hubiera sido una broma. La actriz miró hacia abajo a la multitud. Le gustaba la energía que emanaba de la habitación, que carecía de la desesperación que se utilizaba para respaldar en LA Recorrió los rostros, tratando de ver si alguien se destacaba. Nadie lo hizo.

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron, lo que capturo la atención de Fate brevemente. Un pequeño grupo de personas entró y rápidamente comenzó a buscar un asiento disponible. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, y luego se abrieron de nuevo.

Fate estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando el reconocimiento apareció. "Oh, mierda."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Signum estaba inclinada hacia adelante de nuevo, mirando a la actriz con preocupación.

Fate se echó hacia atrás como si la baranda la había quemado. -Nada-dijo rápidamente. "Acabo de recordar algo. No es importante. "

Las cortinas detrás de ellos se separaron de nuevo, y esta vez Arisa caminó hacia ella "La línea para el cuarto de baño es eterna", anunció, y se sentó junto a Fate. "¿Me he perdido de algo?"

La actriz negó con la cabeza. Esperó hasta que la atención de Signum se volvió hacia otros lugares, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído de Arisa, "Ella está aquí."

"Ella quién?" Brevemente Arisa frunció el ceño ante la confusión, sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Fate sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?"

Fate se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de decir que no tenía ni idea, cuando recordó que Nanoha menciono que Hayate era actriz. De todos los días y todas las audiciones en Nueva York ... Fate miró a la multitud de gente otra vez. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente vio a Nanoha, y junto a ella, a Hayate.

La artista iba vestida de manera informal en un suéter negro con capucha y pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba una bufanda larga, de varios colores alrededor del cuello. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba suelto, le caía a los hombros en ondas. Fate pensó que parecía aún más bella que en la galería.

"El neo look se le ve lindo hoy", susurró Arisa.

Fate frunció el ceño ante su asistente. "¿Quién?"

Arisa miró intencionadamente en la dirección de Signum. "Código de nombre. Apréndelo. Y úsalo".

Fate puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en su silla. Pero después de un momento, dijo, "Ella lo hace."

"Vuelvo en un segundo", anunció Signum, levantándose. "Sólo quiero comprobar un par de cosas con la persona encargada de este evento."

"Voy y vengo," dijo Mariel. "No hay recepción en este infierno."

Fate las vio partir y volvió su atención hacia nada en particular.

Arisa se acercó más. ¿No ha hecho un movimiento hacia ti todavía? "

« No ».

"Tal vez ella es tímida?

"Tal vez ella no quiere arriesgarse a ofender a su actriz principal, asumiendo cualquier cosa."

"Sí, pero por lo menos has coqueteado con ella, ¿verdad? "

Fate se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose nerviosa por la conversación.

Arisa agitaba los brazos. -Bueno, entonces por supuesto que no va a tener una cita contigo. Es necesario hacerle saber que le darías la bienvenida a sus avances. "

"¿lo haría?"

"¿Por qué diablos no lo harías? ¿Has visto su trasero en esos pantalones vaqueros? "

"Me recordaste otra vez lo mucho que estoy pagando que seas un completo dolor de trasero?"

Arisa sonrió. "Definitivamente no lo suficiente." Echó una mirada a la cortina, asegurándose de que nadie estaba a punto de entrar "Tienes que hacer que lo note ... invitarla a algo"

"La invite a cenar."

"¡Eso no cuenta! Eso fue antes de S.C. "Ante la mirada en blanco de Fate, agregó: "Salir del clóset. Todo lo que hiciste allí fue confundirla. Ahora necesitas hacer notar tus intenciones. "

Fate suspiró. "Arisa, no tengo intenciones. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan? ¿Y si resulta que saco lo peor de sí y todo lo que hacemos es pelear y la película se va al infierno, o lo que si se enamora de mí, y yo no me enamoro de ella y si es psicótica y celosa? El solo pensar en el drama potencial que mi relación con ella puede causar es suficiente para darme urticaria".

"Dime otra vez por qué no tienes un terapeuta?"

"Estoy siendo perfectamente racional".

Arisa asintió con la cabeza. "Oh sí. Perfectamente. Es por eso que tuviste un colapso nervioso al pensar que alguien que permanecerá sin nombre piense que eres una tonta. Es por eso que sigues mirando por encima de la barandilla. Por que tienes sentimientos por una artista heterosexual que piensa que eres una persona diferente, es perfectamente racional.

Fate frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Lo tengo todo bajo control".

* * *

"Wow, tanta gente," dijo Hayate, mirando a su alrededor. "Me siento como que hemos llegado a ver una obra en lugar de una audición".

Nanoha asintió distraídamente. -Sí absolutamente. "Miró alrededor. "¿Crees que la línea para el baño se haya acortado ya?

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Por qué no hiciste pis antes de salir? "

"Porque me sacaron del departamento como si el lugar estuviese en llamas. Tuve la suerte de coger una chaqueta."

Hayate levantó las manos delante de la cara de Nanoha. Estaba temblando. "Mírame, estoy nerviosa. Nunca me pongo nerviosa".

"Vas a estar bien. Uno siempre está bien. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí. "

"Santa Madre de las vacas", dijo Hayate de repente.

"¿Qué?"

Hayate hizo un gesto con la barbilla, y Nanoha le siguió la mirada hasta que aterrizó en los asientos del balcón. Detrás de la barandilla negra estaba sentada nada menos que Fate Testarossa. "Santa Madre de las vacas", se hizo eco en ella.

"Muy bien, estoy oficialmente enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué esta Fate Testarossa aquí? "

El tipo que estaba delante de ellos se dio la vuelta. "He oído que está aquí con un director y un productor tratando de elegir gente para su próxima película."

"¿No me digas?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Si hubo alguna vez un lugar para estar, es hoy aquí. Pensar que casi le dije a mi agente que no quería venir". Él rió y se dio la vuelta.

Hayate quedó muy quieta. "Wow", fue todo lo que dijo.

Nanoha levantó la vista en el balcón de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar un mejor aspecto, pero estaba lejos, y la barandilla bloqueada la mayor parte de la vista.

"¿Crees que se acuerde de mí?", Preguntó Hayate.

"No sé", dijo Nanoha. "Fue hace sólo unos días. Su memoria no puede ser tan mala. "

"Sabía que tendría que haber vuelto a hablar con ella más. Tal vez deberías hacer la audición. Ella te va a recordar con seguridad. "

Nanoha sonrió y negó con la cabeza al pensar en las audiciones. "Bien". Y entonces se acordó de una cuestión mucho más importante. "Yo realmente tengo que hacer

pis. Voy a desafiar esa línea. "

"Sólo tienes que ir al baño de hombres. Eso es lo que hago yo siempre."

Nanoha se echó a reír. "Sólo tu puedes llegar a eso".

* * *

Todo bajo control, Fate se repetía a sí misma, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para buscar en cualquier parte, pero abajo en la muchedumbre. ¿Y qué si ella encontraba atractiva a Nanoha? Mucha gente tendría que encontrar atractiva a Nanoha. Mucha gente tenía que encontrarla divertida e interesante, también. No tenía por qué significar nada.

Miró hacia abajo, porque simplemente no había otro sitio para mirar que no se sentía ridículo. .Su mirada vagó hasta el lugar donde Nanoha estaba sentada le tomó medio segundo para registrar el hecho de que su silla estaba vacía. Recorrió los asientos y las islas para ver si Nanoha había vagado en otros lugares, pero no había ni rastros de la artista.

"Voy a tomar a aire," se encontró a ella misma diciendo un segundo después.

Arisa miró con incredulidad. "En la ciudad de Nueva York?"

"Tal vez me sienta con ganas de inhalar el humo del escape de los automóviles", dijo ella, de pie.

Arisa sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

Fate caminaba por entre las cortinas y bajo la rampa que unía a las otras secciones del teatro. Los grupos de artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes habían desaparecido, al haber migrado al auditorio. Su ausencia dejó un tipo extraño de quietud en el pasillo. Fate miró a su alrededor buscando a Nanoha, tratando de determinar dónde podría haber ido, tratando de ignorar las señales de alarma en su mente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Susurró para sí misma, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Bajó la escalera principal. Vagó por el exterior. No hay señales de Nanoha. En el momento en que regresó al teatro, se había dado por vencido, o hizo caso a sus sentidos, o ambas cosas.

Y luego, de repente, ahí estaba Nanoha, caminando a toda prisa del baño de hombres. Ella se detuvo en sus pasos al ver a Fate, unos ojos de color azules se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos.

La actriz sonrió en silencio en señal de saludo, y miró por encima del hombro de Nanoha para mirar en la señal de baño de hombres. Ella arqueó una ceja.

Nanoha parecía avergonzada. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas muy ligeramente mientras miraba detrás de ella. "Había una línea... y luego la señora de la limpieza... yo... um... no hago esto a menudo."

"No se lo diré a nadie", bromeó Fate. Ella podía estar allí todo el día mirando a esta chica, pensó, mientras un millón de campanas de alarma sonaron en su cabeza. Ella les hizo caso. "Yo te estaba buscando."

"¿En serio? A mí? "

"Te vi desde el balcón," Fate se encontró a sí misma diciendo, "Yo no sabía que actuabas."

"Oh, yo no. Mi mejor amiga, Hayate, ella es la actriz. No sé si te acuerdas de ella, pero creo que ustedes se reunieron"

"Lo recuerdo. Ella no es fácil de olvidar. "

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa y torpe. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey. "Voy a estar segura de decirle eso."

Hagas lo que hagas, no le mires a los labios. "De todos modos," comenzó Fate, la decisión de llegar al punto antes de que lo olvidara, "la razón por la que yo estaba buscándote es que tengo una propuesta para ti." Había permanecido en la cama la noche antes pensando en las muchas maneras en las que Nanoha podría encajar en su vida, y después de muchas horas, había llegado a una. "Voy a estar moviéndome por aquí en un par de meses", continuó, pensando que era surrealista estar hablando estos pensamientos en voz alta, "y me estoy poniendo un piso nuevo que sin duda tendrá algunos toques personales. Hare corta la historia, realmente quiero tu obra en mis paredes."

Nanoha miró parpadeando. "¿Quieres mi obra? ¿En tus paredes? "

"Pareces sorprendida". Fate continuó. "De todos modos, sí: tu pintura, en mis paredes. Yo pagaría por tu tiempo, tus materiales y, por supuesto, por el arte mismo. "

"Hablas en serio sobre esto. "

Fate miró a los ojos azules y sonrió suavemente. "¿Por qué no iba a hablar en serio?"

Nanoha se quedó mirando en silencio a Fate un buen rato. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Por qué no?", Replicó Fate.

"Porque ..." Nanoha comenzó a responder, pero calló. Guardó silencio otra vez, mirando pensativa a la alfombra. -Está bien-dijo, mirando hacia arriba. "-Me encantaría".

* * *

Ha habido muchos casos en su vida en los que Nanoha había pensado que estaba soñando. Estuvo el incidente en el primer grado cuando accidentalmente se orinó en clase porque había sido demasiado tímida para pedir permiso a la maestra para ir al baño. Al día de hoy todavía se negó a decirle a nadie que quería ir, incluso a Hayate. También estuvo el incidente de la cafetería de la escuela media, durante el cual se había deslizado sobre un charco de leche en el suelo y aterrizó con la bandeja de su almuerzo por encima de su ropa nueva, para diversión de sus compañeros de estudios.

Muchos años más tarde, Nanoha Takamachi se encontraba en un elegante teatro de Nueva York, corriendo de un cuarto de baño de hombres. Y debido a que era su vida, y no la de otra persona, simplemente tenía que ir una estrella de Hollywood pasando por ahí justo en el momento adecuado para encontrarla. Y no cualquier estrella de Hollywood, la única estrella de Hollywood que en realidad sabía quién era.

"... Obtuve tu tarjeta en la galería, así que mi asistente se pondrá en contacto contigo, si eso está bien?"

Nanoha sintió que su cabeza se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Esta decidió, posiblemente es todavía un sueño. El teatro se sentía un tanto extraño, la calidad del vacío del mismo. Podía oír el sonido de las conversaciones, pero era distante y amortiguado. ¿Un sueño implica sonidos distantes y apagados? No lo sabía.

Fate Testarossa estaba delante de ella. Nanoha esperaba que la actriz se transformarse en otra persona por completo, en su mamá, o algo tal vez, como un murciélago, o una alfombra mágica. Pero no, los ojos rubí estaban ahí mirándola, era claramente Fate Testarossa, y Nanoha estaba segura de que si se tratara de un sueño, ella sentiría el aroma del perfume de Fate Testarossa, que Nanoha no tenía idea cual seria, pero decidió que le gustaba.

En un sueño, también, decidió Nanoha que la actriz no se habría vestido con pantalones vaqueros y un suéter negro con cuello en V sobre una camisa blanca abotonada, sin importar lo bien equipado que era todo aquello. En un sueño, Fate Testarossa se habría puesto un vestido, o algo raro y caro, digno de una alfombra roja y la lista de peor vestidas. No, esto no era un sueño. Nanoha en realidad sólo había acordado crear una de sus obras de arte en las paredes de Fate Testarossa. "Yo, uh, miro hacia delante, esperare tu llamado."

"Grandioso", dijo la actriz. "Yo debería de volver allí". Mientras se alejaba. "Voy a estar en contacto".

Nanoha la vio alejarse más tiempo del necesario, y si incluso llego ver a alguien a caminar Negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió al auditorio para encontrar su asiento.

"¿Te caíste?

Nanoha se dejó caer sobre la silla. "Esto realmente no es un sueño?"

"¿Por qué sería un sueño?"

"Me encontré con Fate Testarossa."

"En el cuarto de baño?"

"No, fuera de el. Y si eso no fuera bastante raro, me dijo que me estaba buscando. "

La boca de Hayate se abrió ligeramente. "Eso es extraño."

"Oh, se vuelve más extraño. Ella dijo que quería que pinte en las paredes de su apartamento de Nueva York ".

"Me estás cagando".

"No mierda."

Hayate se tomó un momento para absorber la información. Después de un minuto de reflexión, volvió en si "Esta es una enorme mierda. Quiero decir, si le haces un trabajo a una celebridad, todo el mundo va a ver tu trabajo. Vas a ser una artista reconocida... como Nanoha Takamachi: a las estrellas. "

Nanoha se echó a reír, aunque su corazón se aceleró un poco al pensar en eso. En ese momento, todo parecía posible.

"¿Dijo algo sobre mí?"

"Sólo que a ella le gustaba tu trasero ".

"¿En serio?"

"No. Pero dijo que te recuerda y que eras difícil de olvidar. "

Hayate sonrió. "Ella dijo eso? ¿En serio? "Rebotó en su silla. "Nunca había estado tan emocionada porque una mujer recordara quién soy antes. Me siento mareada. "

"E ingeniosa y alegre?"

Hayate se echó a reír. "No importa lo que pasa con esta audición, debemos salir a celebrar después."

Nanoha levantó la vista hacia el balcón, como un reflejo, y la curiosidad tal vez. Fate estaba inclinada hablando con otra persona. Nanoha no tenía idea ni de donde ella misma acabo metida; no estada del todo segura de que era real. Su entusiasmo se tiñó de un distinto nivel de ansiedad. No quería llevar sus esperanzas para arriba. "No vamos a celebrar este momento. Yo no quiero un mal de ojo".

"¿Crees que va a cambiar de opinión?"

"Ella no tiene ni siquiera un apartamento aquí todavía. Creo que es un poco prematuro. Vamos a celebrar cuando sepamos que es de verdad. "

"A medida que deseoooo".

Nanoha sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ella se limitó a sentarse en silencio y dejar que su mente vagara. ¿Por qué yo? , se preguntó de nuevo, mirando a través de la baranda de los balcones. De todos los artistas en el mundo... ¿por qué me quieres?

Fate había estado distraída desde que regresó a su asiento. Había ignorado las miradas de cuestionamiento de Arisa, y más tarde, las propias preguntas. No quería admitir a su asistente – y a sí misma, en realidad - que había acechado a la artista, y luego le ofreció un trabajo por ninguna otra razón que estar más cerca de ella.

El sonido de aplausos estallaron a través de sus pensamientos, y Fate considero que otro actor había tomado el centro de atención. Vio su actuación durante un minuto antes de perder interés. Hasta ahora, nadie había llamado su atención. Mariel Atenza había dejado por una media hora las audiciones, proclamando que era una pérdida de tiempo. Fate podría haber sido tentada a hacer lo mismo si no fuera por el hecho de la audición de Hayate.

Hubo otra ronda de aplausos, y Fate miró hacia abajo para ver a una castaña que le parecía familiar en el escenario. Hayate Yagami se presentó y dijo los dos monólogos contrastantes que ella había preparado. Tras una breve pausa, comenzó.

Fate no esperaba mucho. Todas las actuaciones hasta ese momento habían sido las adecuadas, tal vez excelentes a veces, pero ciertamente no es lo que estaban buscando. Hayate, en cambio, fue algo completamente distinto.

Como Fate se sentó en su asiento desde el balcón, viendo a Hayate Yagami, se encontró moviendo la cabeza. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Hayate sería este talento?

"¿Qué piensas?" Signum preguntó, cuando Hayate había terminado y los aplausos atronadores habían cesado.

"Ella es digna de llamarla de nuevo"

"De acuerdo". Signum escribió algo en el cuaderno que llevaba. "También me gustó la otra chica, la que tenía una bufanda de color de rosa y los lentes de moda".

Fate debió haber estado en el espacio mientras duro su audición. "Uh, sí. Ella era buena. "

"Grandioso. Me siento bien sobre esto".

Fate sonrió al optimismo de la directora, pero sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago. Su vida, que hasta ese momento la había sentido simple y directa, de repente estaba saliéndose fuera de su control. Aunque no hubiese escrito un correo a Nanoha, ella todavía estaría sentada allí en ese teatro, acordando conceder a Hayate Yagami una audición.

"Tal vez sea el destino," Arisa susurró, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Fate ignoró el comentario. Haciendo caso omiso de las cosas, por el momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

"Aún creo que debemos salir a celebrar o algo así", dijo Hayate, mientras tiraba las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Quiero decir, sólo el hecho de que ella lo haya sugerido - demonios, el sólo hecho de que pensó en ti. ¿Cuándo mierda sucede algo como eso? Nunca. Mierda, Eso no sucede. Debemos celebrar tu extraño encuentro con Fate Testarossa. "

Nanoha se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos. "Si vamos a celebrar algo, es tu audición totalmente pateaste traseros en la audición de hoy. ¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan buena? "

"Siempre he sido muy buena", dijo Hayate, sin una pizca de modestia. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Nanoha y abrió una lata de refresco. "Desafortunadamente, eso no significa nada. Fate y su equipo, probablemente echarán a ese tipo... el que estaba babeando durante su monólogo. "

"Su baba fue algo muy impresionante ".

"¿O qué tal esa chica, la que chasqueaba la lengua después de cada palabra. Era como, 'tsk Hoy fui al banco tsk y fue genial tsk. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Nanoha se echó a reír, al recordarlo, y con las entregas de Hayate. "Había un buen número de desastres en el escenario."

"Gracias a Dios, también, porque hubiera sido muy aburrido, sin nadie de quien burlarse. De todos modos, de nuevo a todo este negocio de Fate Testarossa... Me siento como si deberíamos de estar gritando y saltando por ahí o algo así. Sentadas aquí se siente mal, como si no fuese gran cosa que una gran celebridad quiera colgar tu obra de arte en su apartamento. No sé cómo puedes actuar de manera indiferente por todo el asunto. "

Nanoha no sentía nada, pero tampoco era indiferente. Estuvo inquieta en su asiento durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el teatro. Por mucho que no había querido pensar en ello, poner sus esperanzas para arriba, no podía dejar tratar de imaginar lo que sería trabajar para Fate Testarossa, no podía dejar de preocuparse por todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. ¿Qué pasaría si a la actriz no le gusta lo que a Nanoha se le ocurría? ¿Qué pasaría si Nanoha no podía satisfacer las demandas de Fate Testarossa?

El timbre del teléfono irrumpió a través de los pensamientos de Nanoha, y estaba secretamente agradecida por la interrupción. Por mucho que se enorgullecía por todo lo que Hayate decía, estaba avergonzada por sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué, por una vez, no podía sentirse orgullosa?

Desde algún lugar en el apartamento Nanoha oyó decir a Hayate: "Esta es Hayate Yagami," en una voz que reservaba para los Asuntos de Gran Importancia. Curioso, Nanoha se dio la vuelta en el sofá para coger a su mejor amiga caminando de regreso a la sala. "Absolutamente", dijo Hayate en el teléfono, "... donde? ... Diez? Voy a estar allí ... ¿Tengo que preparar algo? ... Sí, claro ... no eso no es problema ... hasta entonces. Hayate hizo clic en el teléfono y miró a Nanoha. -

"Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de preguntar si esto es un sueño. "

"¿Quién era? ", Preguntó Nanoha.

"¿Eso? Era la maldita Signum Laevatein! Sólo la tenía como una de mis actrices favoritas de teatro. Y luego se cayó por completo del mapa y reapareció como una directora de cine de Sundance hace un par de años. Y ahora ella me llama porque me vio hoy y quiere que yo vaya y audicione para su próxima película. "

"De ninguna manera!"

"Oh, camino".

Nanoha saltó del sofá. -Muy bien, ahora me siento como que deberíamos estar gritando y saltando alrededor. "

Hayate de repente parecía presa del pánico. "Oh Dios, necesito un corte de pelo. Y un nuevo conjunto. Tenemos que ir ahora. Consigue tu abrigo. "

Nanoha frunció el ceño ante su mejor amiga. "Tu pelo está bien" Te ves bella.

-¿Está bien? ¡¿Bella?! No puedo conseguir un papel en una película viéndome guapa, Nanoha. Tengo que verme espectacular. Tengo que soplar. Mira primero la belleza, el talento más tarde. Vamos. Tenemos motivos serios para cubrir ".

* * *

Fate se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con el cursor parpadeante viendo pasar los segundos de tiempo perdido. Durante días, había llegado sólo a escribir

"Querida Nanoha" antes de distraerse o ser interrumpida, o simplemente darse por vencida. Había sido fácil en un primer momento de sintonizar con esa otra parte de ella, caer en el carácter de su distante, otro yo, y olvidar, aunque sea brevemente, que estaba fingiendo.

Pero ahora pensar en el correo electrónico de Nanoha solo hacia a Fate sentirse avergonzada. Cada vez que sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado, su mente hacia un retroceso hacia la artista, de pie ante ella, hermosa y confiada. Todo lo que pensaba decir lo sentía como una mentira y mentir estaba fuera de cuestión.

Cerró el portátil y lo puso a su lado en el sofá, deprimida y sola en su vacía habitación de hotel.

Los golpes en la puerta eran suaves pero audibles en el silencio repentino y breve, Fate frunció el ceño antes ir a contestar.

Signum estaba en el pasillo, mirando tímidamente. Sonrió con timidez. "Espero que este no sea un mal momento?"

Fate considero a la directora con curiosidad. "En absoluto", dijo. "¿Quieres entrar?"

"No, está bien. "

Fate se sentía nerviosa de repente, y no sabía por qué. Ahora lamentaba haberle dicho a la directora la verdad sobre sí misma. Le hacía sentir expuesta. Le hacía sentir insoportablemente tímida. Pero al menos podría fingir que se sentía de otra manera. La actuación, después de todo, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

"Solo vine porque ... bueno, ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

"Oficialmente ninguno".

"Y extraoficialmente?"

"Ninguno". Fate sonrió. "¿Por qué? ¿Programaste algunas audiciones emocionantes para esta noche? "

"En realidad, tengo un par de entradas para Wicked y estaba pensando en invitarte o invitar a Mariel Atenza o simplemente ir sola, y honestamente, la primera opción era la más atractiva así que... aquí estoy. Esto, por supuesto, no tienes la obligación de decir que sí. "

El nerviosismo de Fate se agravó. "Uh ..."

"No es una cita", agregó Signum, "si eso es lo que te preocupa. Quiero decir, a menos que quieras que lo sea. No es que yo quiero que sea una cita... o no pienso que quieres que sea. Uh..." Tomó un respiro. "¿Voy bien en la escala de sutileza?"

Signum se veía tan nerviosa que Fate tuvo que sonreír. Al menos no estaba sola. "Wicked suena divertido," dijo ella, porque era la verdad y porque la idea de estar fuera era la alternativa menos deprimente.

"Excelente. Me alegro de que esto no haya sido tan torpe como yo temía. "Signum se echó a reír. "Las siete está bien para ti? Te encuentro en el lobby?

"Es un plan." Estuvo a punto de decir «cita», pero se detuvo a sí misma.

"Nos vemos entonces."

Fate cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y trató de relajarse. Signum la había invitado a salir. Más o menos, lo que hacía de esta noche una especie de cita a la que ella había dicho que sí.

Pensó en Nanoha de repente. En ese momento, no quería nada más que hablar con la artista. Quiso ir a coger su desorden de sentimientos y dejarlos a los pies de Nanoha, para sentarse tranquilamente y ver que hacia la artista con ellos. Quería que fuera Nanoha la que estaba sentada en su habitación, diciéndole que ponerse. Quería que fuera Nanoha quien estaba en el otro extremo de la noche, esperando con impaciencia los detalles de su cita.

Fate quería desesperadamente que Nanoha la conociera, que realmente la conociera, no como Fae, no como Fate Testarossa, sino como ella. La parte de ella, que no se muestra en las películas. La parte de sus miedos que solo unos pocos ven.

Suspiró con tristeza, mirando a la computadora. Tal vez podría enviar a Nanoha un email rápido. Solo para decir hola. Saludarla no sería una mentira.

De vuelta en el sofá, Fate miró el mensaje de correo electrónico vacío antes de empezar a escribir.

**Estimada Nanoha, **

Siento que haya sido tan mala acerca de escribirte. No soy la mejor en comunicación en línea. Sin embargo, yo realmente quería decirte hola y ver cómo te está yendo.

Actualmente, me está volviendo loca el hecho de que la que me rescato de la aburrida conversación me invitó a salir. Bueno ... eso no es del todo cierto. Ella me invitó a ir con ella a ver una obra. El aspecto cita-o no-cita no está muy claro ella tropezó a través de esa sección.

No tengo idea de qué ropa ponerme.

Espero que el día te vaya bien.

Ten cuidado,

F.

Fate se preguntó por qué todo el mundo sentía la necesidad de dejar el teatro, al mismo tiempo exacto. ¿Todos ellos tenían importantes reuniones a donde llegar? ¿Era el aire de adentro tan sofocante? Alguien gritó "¡Fuego!" Al momento que la cortina había bajado? Miró a la multitud de personas a medida que se iban abriendo paso hacia la salida.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?"

Fate se dirigió a Signum. Las dos estaban aún sentadas en sus asientos VIP, a la espera de que las masas se dispersen. "Me encantó", dijo. "Me siento con ganas de verla de nuevo."

Signum sonrió brillantemente. "Eso se puede arreglar. Lo siento, sólo pude conseguir dos boletos. Estoy segura de que te hubiera gustado invitar a Verossa y Arisa. "

El comentario sorprendió a Fate, pero no lo demostró. "Están realmente en un viaje romántico por la ciudad."

"Así que, tu y Verossa... nunca fueron en verdad..."

"¿Una pareja? No. A los medios les gustaba vernos juntos así que dijimos que lo estábamos." Fate se encogió de hombros, se sentía incómoda con la conversación.

Signum asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, ya sé cómo va eso. "

Fate se extraño por ese comentario, pero no preguntó.

"Parece que el camino se despejo. ¿Vamos? "

Fate salió primero, seguida de Signum, preguntándose qué podría venir después. A pesar de su nerviosismo quería que la noche llegara hasta el final. Disfrutaba de la compañía de la directora. Más que eso, temía a la idea de volver a su vacía habitación de hotel.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

La tenia, Fate pronto se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba que moría de hambre. "Mucho".

"Yo no estaba segura si querías regresar al hotel o no..."

Fate sonrió. "¿Qué tienes en mente?" Signum sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Fate creyó ver rubor en su rostro. Para cenar? Tengo el lugar justo. "

* * *

Nanoha se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor. La temperatura exterior se había reducido considerablemente y la temperatura dentro de su habitación no estaba yendo mejor. Se estremeció y tiró de la computadora portátil más cerca de ella.

Había pasado la noche persiguiendo a Hayate de tienda en tienda, dando opiniones a medias sobre la ropa por la que nunca hubiese gastado en su vida, y tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una buena excusa para escapar. Pero se había quedado hasta el final de la locura, como una buena mejor amiga, y ahora se sentía feliz de estar en casa, escondida en la tranquilidad de su habitación, congelándose el trasero.

Nanoha miraba como se cargaba su correo en la pantalla de su ordenador. No había oído hablar de Fae, desde su conversación telefónica. Sus intercambios de correo electrónico habían disminuido gradualmente en las dos últimas semanas y Nanoha se preguntó si debería darse por aludida y dejar de escribir. Pero así como ella tenía esos pensamientos, el nombre de Fae Harlaown le llamó la atención.

Leyó el correo electrónico un par de veces. Había desarrollado una extraña costumbre de leer los correos de Fae demasiado rápido la primera vez, como si de repente podría auto-destruirse y desaparecer para siempre. Luego hizo clic en responder.

**Querida Fae: **

Bueno, si apareció pidiendo salir contigo definitivamente suena como una cita para mí! Eso es emocionante. No puedo esperar a escuchar (leer?) Todo.

Las cosas en fin ... así son. ¿Por dónde empezar? Esta mañana fui con Hayate a una audición porque le gusta arrastrarme a este tipo de cosas. Creo que ella se aburre de ir a lugares donde tiene que esperar y necesita tener a alguien allí para oírla hablar.

De todos modos, cuento largo, me encontré con Fate Testarossa justo cuando estaba saliendo del baño de hombres (no preguntes). Estaba terriblemente humillada, sobre todo porque en realidad a) me recordaba b) se acercó a hablar conmigo. Si eso no era lo suficientemente extraño, también dijo estar buscándome. (!) Y entonces me dijo que quería contratarme para crear una obra en su nuevo apartamento.

Mira, yo estoy escribiendo esto, pero me siento como si fuese todo un sueño en lugar de algo que realmente ocurrió.

Luego, porque el día no era lo suficientemente surrealista, Hayate recibió una llamada de algún director de cine que quería que hiciera una audición para una película. Ella enloqueció con esto y me arrastró a todas las tiendas en el centro de Manhattan en busca de... demonios, no sé ni qué era lo que estaba buscando. Incluso estoy segura de que si supiera no lo habría encontrado.

Así que sí, hoy ha sido un día de locura. Sigo pellizcándome porque todo parece demasiado... increíble, de verdad.

Todo podría ir a ninguna parte, por supuesto. Fate Testarossa podría fácilmente olvidar todo mañana (en cierto modo me espero que ella en realidad lo olvide) y Hayate no puede ser que consiga un papel en la película. Pero en este momento, es maravilloso... sólo falta la confirmación.

De todos modos, me temo que debo poner fin a esto ahora porque mis dedos están a punto de caerse por el frío. Yo sueño con vivir un día en un apartamento con la calefacción adecuada.

Apuesto a que es agradable y cálido donde te encuentras. :)

Espero que te estés divirtiendo en tu cita!

Tú amiga congelada,

Nanoha

* * *

Fate se estremeció y hundió sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La idea de Signum de "el lugar perfecto" no era exactamente lo que Fate había imaginado. Había imaginado un restaurante con paredes y mesas, y sillas, un lugar donde las dos podrían sentarse una frente a la otra y conversar ante una botella de vino.

Fate se quedó mirando el cartel, algo llamativo que decía Gray's Papaya y arqueó una ceja a Signum. "Aquí?"

Signum sonrió. "Los mejores y más baratos perros calientes que jamás conseguirás. Lo intente. "

Fate no podía recordar la última vez que había comido un perro caliente. No estaba del todo segura de que alguna vez lo haya probado. "El mejor, dices?"

"Manos abajo".

"Está bien entonces".

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Sorpréndeme."

Signum se echó a reír. "¡Qué valiente eres."

La directora se puso en la línea y Fate se quedó a un lado. A pesar de sus mejores intentos para integrarse a la pared, fue reconocida casi de inmediato, y pasó los minutos posteriores firmando su nombre en servilletas manchadas de ketchup y posando para fotografías con extraños.

Signum finalmente la rescató mediante la colocación de un perro caliente en su mano y arrastrándola lejos de la muchedumbre. "Lo siento por eso. Me olvidé de quién eras por un momento. Podrías haber estado en el limbo. "

Fate sonrió y le agrado la idea de que Signum podía verla como algo más que una actriz famosa. "Yo en realidad, no cuenta. Mantuvo su mente en frío. "

De vuelta a la limusina, Fate miró al perro caliente. Se amontonaron las nubes con chucrut. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidada por una comida antes. "¿Estás segura de esto es seguro para comer?"

La directora se echó a reír y le dio un mordisco de su propiedad. "Mmm".

Fate respiró hondo y dio un mordisco. Después de la segunda mordida, decidió Signum no estaba tan loca como ella había imaginado en un principio.

"¿Y bien?"

"Es muy bueno."

Signum sonrió. "Me preocupaba que lo odies."

"Sin embargo, parecía tan segura."

"Nunca dejes que te vean sudar."

Fate sonrió y volvió a su comida. Pensó en Nanoha, porque pensar en Nanoha se había convertido en una constante. ¿Conocía Nanoha estas salchichas? Era una cosa extraña que se preguntara eso. ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía o no?

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?", Preguntó Signum. "Si aún no te has cansado de mí."

Fate termino de comer y miró a la directora. "¿De dónde vino toda esa desconfianza?"

"¿La verdad?"

"A menos que prefieras mentir."

Signum respiró hondo. "Me pones nerviosa".

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?" Brevemente Fate frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Como no tengo mucha idea de lo que estás pensando. No tengo ni idea de si te estás divirtiendo o si estás aburrida o si te gusta mi compañía o si solo quieres complacerme. "

"Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero entonces, yo no conozco a ninguna de esas cosas sobre ti tampoco. "

"¿En serio? No te parece aburrido? "

"Yo no estoy segura. Sinceramente, he estado demasiado ocupada sintiéndome nerviosa yo misma para pensar eso. "

Signum se sorprendió. "¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

"Mucho".

"No pareces nerviosa."

"Soy actriz".

Signum se rió de eso. -Muy bien. Bueno, ¿por qué te pongo nerviosa? "

Fate suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. La limusina estaba avanzando lentamente a lo largo y sin destino concreto, y estaba al borde de la honestidad contundente. ¿Qué había en Nueva York que la hacía sentir como una persona completamente diferente? ¿Qué era lo que por estar aquí le daba ganas de asumir riesgos? "Me pones nerviosa porque nunca he besado a otra mujer, y estar contigo me aterra".

Signum la miró durante un buen rato. El sonido del tráfico colgado en el fondo, lejano pero audible contra el silencio. -¿Porque soy gay? "

Fate capturo la mirada de la directora. "Porque sabes que yo lo soy. Porque yo no sé si esto es una cita o no, así que no estoy del todo segura de qué esperar. Ni siquiera puedo decidir si quiero que sea una cita o no. Me preocupa que me confundas con alguien con experiencia cuando es todo lo contrario. Me he estado escondiendo toda mi vida y me siento cómoda en este lugar. Miserable, pero cómoda, sola, pero cómoda. Así que sí, me pones nerviosa. Petrificada, incluso. "

Signum parecía absorber eso. Sonrió. "¿Me comunicas cuando decidas si deseas o no que se trate de una cita, y vamos a ir ahí?"

Fate se relajo repentinamente. "Está bien." Se estableció un silencio cómodo. Después de un momento, añadió, "me estoy divirtiendo, por cierto."

Signum sonrió brillantemente. "Yo también."

* * *

He he, algunos estarán interesados en esto de Fate y Signum... otros, no tanto :P

**Jocelyn: **Harry Potter une masas jajaja. La gripa no me gano la batalla... mis finales lo hicieron D: lo bueno es que la siguiente semana acabo así que falta poco para que regresen los días en dónde era puntual jajaja.

**Minovi: **Hoy ya es re tarde pero ojalá sirva de algo que suba el capítulo en este momento xP Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos. Son súper bien recibidos, te mando un abrazote! :D

**Fandy-chan: **Hoy este capítulo fue para ti, mil gracias por siempre darte la vuelta :P. En cuanto a tú comentario, me refería al de Fate oculta con peluca y gafas jajaja pero definitivamente me gusta más este :p... Tienes razón, me hubiera encantado que Nanoha tuviera aún más éxito por fuera de Fate :( (la escritora original esta haciendo su 3era versión para publicación, soy súper anónima e indiferente en su vida xD pero puedo comentar eso jajaja) AH, yo siempre tuteo D: perdón, ni me he dijo en esas cosas ;)... La familia de Nanoha es re homofóbica D: pero creo que es acertado que la autora los hiciera así, después de todo no siempre pasa lo contrario :)

**ComandanteKami-sama**: Hey! q alegría verte por estos lados :P... Creo que odiaste un poco más a Signum en este capítulo jajaja, my bad. Es difícil imaginarse a los papás de Nanoha siendo todos malos y mala onda pero el karma existe y por eso Dios les envió dos gays de hijos hahaha xP. Gracias por pasarte y tus buenos deseos :D los abrazos de oso también han sido bien recibidos ;). Éxitos por tu lado del mundo!

**Bardiche: **Holi!Me alegro que te gustara como se conocieron esta vez :P jajaja esta historia en teoría no debería estar aquí hoy pero cuando por fin tenga un poco de descanso y la historia de "la mujer que no soñé jamás" termine, probablemente esta historia regrese a 3 publicaciones por semana :p

**dana haruno: **¿cómo te fue en tu exposición? xD Que rico que estuvieras de vacaciones! yo quierooo D:

**Tsunade-obachan: **Ando cansada y algo negada a seguir adaptando xD pero por ti y por lo demás que siempre me apoyan es por lo que sigo haciéndolo :) gracias siempre por tus comentarios!

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Yo también espero con ansias adaptar "Luz de luna" jajajaja por más que lo intenté esta semana no pude. En fin, sin duda mañana me robaré tiempo de algún lado para hacerlo ;)... Yo amo como contesta el teléfono Hayate xD tan solo por eso me cae bien jajaja. Te mando buena vibra para que la inspiración llegue a ti :D

**traumas inuyasha: **calma, calma! jajaja... Mentiras! emociónate! jajaja. Gracias y saludos! :P

**Aria T.: **Y a mi me encanta tenerte por acá ;p, ojalá te haya gustado esta parte :)

**NanoFate24: **whaaat? you traitor! jajaja (i'm joking) At least you must have enjoyed 10 thousand more the english version of the story, so that is good :P (puppy dog eyes expecting you still show up around here ;))

**A todos!** gracias y nos vemos el lunes-martes (la siguiente semana si va a estar C-A-B-R-O-N-A jajaja)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! **Parece una eternidad desde que actualice D: por eso mismo les dejaré un capítulo larguito ;)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **"La mujer que no soñé jamás" finalmente terminó así que probablemente esta historia regrese a martes-jueves y maybe Sábado. **Sin embargo**, como estaré en otro país (**Alguien de Colombia?** ;)) haciendo un trabajo, la verdad es que no sé cómo estaré de horarios. En dos semanas estaré allá así que les aviso en su momento. Por otro lado "Luz de Luna" espero terminarla antes del viaje y cuando termine "ELCDA" darme un descanso :)

Este capítulo quisiera dedicarselo a **JOCELYN, **Mil gracias por siempre estar pendiente. Un abrazo!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Fate revolvía el café de la taza que tenía en la mano, viendo como giraba brevemente el café antes de levantar la mirada. Signum miraba y sonreía a Fate, algo casual, algo torpe ante toda la sala. Ahora que estaban en compañía de otros, Fate sentía cierta reserva. Bajó la mirada y volvió a su asiento, saludo al director del casting y se dio paso.

Aunque la noche anterior había terminado suficientemente profesional, Fate seguía preocupada por que pudieran haberlas visto juntas y cómo las podrían haber visto. Había pasado la mitad de la noche regañándose a sí misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa y la otra mitad preguntándose si besar a Signum podría sentirse bien. También tuvo otros pensamientos, sobre todo en torno a Nanoha.

"Te ves cansada", dijo Mariel Atenza de repente. "¿una noche dura?"

Fate tomó un sorbo de café y asintió. "No dormí muy bien."

"¿Había un chico sexy en tu cama?" Ella se rió y se sentó junto a Fate. "Ah, lo que es ser joven y hermosa."

Fate echó un vistazo a Signum que la estaba mirando, divertida. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia la productora. "Me temo que mi cama estaba vacía ayer por la noche. "

Ella parecía como si no creía a Fate, entonces se echó a reír. "Bueno, si eso es cierto, entonces estoy segura de que no fue por falta de ofertas, ¿eh? He oído que tu y el director semental se separaron. Es una pena. Ustedes hacían una bonita pareja. ¿No te parece?". Dirigió la pregunta a Signum que había ocupado un lugar más cercano. Sin esperar respuesta de la directora, la productora continuó:

"¿Todavía estás sola?"

-Así es-dijo Fate.

"Sabes, tengo un hijo. No es un modelo masculino ni nada, Dios lo bendiga, pero es un amor. Traté formar algo con ella ", dijo, señalando hacia Signum", pero resulta que batea en una dirección completamente diferente. La primera cita no fue lo previsto". Se echó a reír.

"La noche más incómoda que nunca", murmuró Signum.

Fate se mordió el labio. "Soy una especie de... en realidad no busco a nadie en este momento", dijo, esperando que sea suficiente para disuadir a la mujer, a sabiendas, de alguna manera, que no lo era.

Ella estaba cavando en su bolso. "Yo sólo voy a darte su número. Si te sientes sola cuando te mudes a Nueva York, le das una llamada. Él puede darte un paseo. No necesitan casarse ni nada ".

Fate aceptó el papel sin mirarlo. "Lo haré..."

"Muy bien, entonces", dijo Signum, levantándose "si nadie más tiene un hijo, un hermano o un primo lejano que quiera conocer y salir con nuestra protagonista, vamos a empezar."

Fate puso el número del tipo en alguna parte que parecía que no se olvidaría de él, aunque sabía que lo haría. De repente se perdió en la seguridad de su relación con Verossa, dándose cuenta en ese momento lo fácil que había hecho las cosas.

Se abrió la puerta, atrapando la atención de Fate. Una mujer joven entró, buscando un tanto nerviosa y confiada mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

Signum se sentó junto a Fate y le entregó su parte del guión. Dijo a la muchacha: "puedes empezar cuando estés lista. Fate Testarossa estará leyendo contigo. "

La muchacha tomó un momento y comenzó entonces. A partir del segundo que habló por primera vez quedó claro que ella no era adecuada para el papel, pero Fate leyó sus líneas como si la verdadera Samantha estuviera frente a ella.

La audición finalizó minutos más tarde y Mariel Atenza fue la primera en hablar una vez que la muchacha había salido. "Mi voto para el papel es todavía para nuestra estimada directora. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas audiciones".

"En serio, Signum," dijo el director de casting, cuyo nombre Fate había olvidado por completo. "Ya te dije desde el principio que este papel era para ti. "

Signum parecía pensativa. "Voy a hacer una prueba de pantalla y luego ya veremos. Siempre está la cuestión de la química. "

"Oh, por favor, Fate hace que haya química hasta con una roca", dijo Mariel.

Fate arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si se había olvidado que ella aún estaba en la habitación.

"No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso", dijo Signum.

Mariel soltó un bufido. "Estás un poco más atractiva que una roca. De todas formas, estamos viendo más gente? Tengo una cita en la peluquería a las tres.

Fate sonrió para sí misma, disfrutando de las bromas fáciles entre las dos mujeres. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había sentido tan a gusto en un ambiente de trabajo, y aunque sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar una vez que se iniciara la filmación, se alegraba de ser parte de este grupo de personas. Cualesquiera sean las consecuencias de jugar este papel, se sentía digna de él.

La puerta se abrió entonces, y Fate sentía que se quedaba sin aliento al ver a Hayate. A pesar de que había estado esperándola, Fate estaba de igual manera sorprendida. La castaña se había vestido simplemente con una chaqueta de cuero color vino, suéter, túnica negra, y pantalones vaqueros oscuros metidos dentro de unas botas de color negro. Se veía mucho más sutil que como lucía en la galería, y mucho menos modesta.

"Me alegro de que lo pudieras hacer en tan corto plazo," Signum estaba diciendo.

"Feliz de estar aquí", dijo Hayate.

"Espero que hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para mirar por encima de la escena y tener una idea de lo que implica", dijo Signum. "No dudes en empezar cuando estés lista."

Hayate estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y miro más tranquila de lo que Fate había esperado. La castaña recorría la mirada rápidamente alrededor de la habitación y se detuvo en un breve instante en Fate antes de pasar a las páginas que tenía en la mano.

Fate observaba el intercambio de diálogo con interés. Hayate estaba audicionando para el papel de Lynn, el principal antagonista, y haciendo un gran trabajo del mismo. Signum también leía el dialogo de Samantha, y Fate suspiró en voz baja, pensando que Signum jugando a ser su amante en la pantalla era una receta para el caos emocional, no importaba cuán perfecta era la directora para el papel. Y Hayate... Fate ni siquiera quiso considerar las numerosas complicaciones que pudieran surgir de que Hayate aterrizase en un papel en la película.

Tal vez era el destino, Fate considero. Tal vez el destino fijó un castigo para ella por decir mentiras a través de Internet.

La escena terminó y Signum agradeció a Hayate por venir. Y así, todo había terminado. Fate vio cerrarse la puerta, pensando en toda la prueba terriblemente anti-clímax.

"Ella es genial", dijo el director de casting.

"Ella lo es", dijo Signum, mirando el tiro en la cabeza de Hayate en su mano. "Por desgracia, tiene poca o ninguna experiencia en cine y no tiene agente. Ni siquiera se ha entrenado profesionalmente. "

Mariel se rió entre dientes. "Pensé que eras la que quería raspar el fondo del barril de actores de Nueva York?"

"Estoy a favor de encontrar nuevos talentos, y demonios, ella lo tiene en abundancia. Pero la falta de experiencia y la representación me plantea algunas banderas. "

"A mí también", dijo Mariel. "Esa chica que vimos el otro día... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ella está en eso que muestran sobre el instructor de tenis? Bueno, ella. Estaba en perfecto estado para este papel. "

"Ella estaba bien," se encontró Fate diciendo a sí misma, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado en voz alta. Todos estaban mirándola ahora, por lo que optó por decir algo más. "Quiero decir, es bueno. Está bien jugar a lo seguro".

"¿Pero?" Signum le pidió.

Fate se movió en su asiento. No era su lugar para expresar opiniones de calidad. No era más que una actriz. "No sé... simplemente me parece que algunos riesgos valen la pena."

El director de casting habló después de un momento. "Sabes, he estado buscando un líder para un proyecto de cortometraje que un amigo mío está disparando. Creo que esta chica Hayate sería grandiosa para él. Podríamos intentar primero ahí y ver cómo va. La filmación no debe tomar más de un par de semanas." Signum se quedó pensativa. "Eso podría funcionar. ¿Mariel? "

"Ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de lanzar un montón de incógnitas para esta película", dijo la productora con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cuando fracase, ya sabes que hacer para controlar fuera también."

"Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Mariel, tu actitud positiva." Signum puso los ojos en blanco.

Fate no dijo nada más, pensando que había dicho bastante. Había una parte de ella que quería saltar a la defensa de Hayate, a batallar fuerte y firmemente en favor de ella. Pero también había una parte de ella que estaba de acuerdo con Mariel.

Las audiciones que siguieron fueron, en la estimación de Fate, totalmente olvidables, y para cuando la última persona había salido de la habitación, Fate estaba agradecida de que los agentes no estaban en su descripción de trabajo.

Joe, el chico de la cámara, fue el primero en salir de la habitación. Le dio una disculpa rápida, explicando que su mujer había conseguido trabajo y no podía recoger a los niños de la escuela. Le entregó a Signum algunas cintas y deseó a todos felices fiestas antes de hacer su acto de desaparición. Fate nunca había visto a nadie empaquetar el equipo de cámara tan rápidamente antes, y no se impresionó.

Mientras tanto, Mariel había comenzado a recoger sus pertenencias. "Tengo que correr, también. el jefe de mi marido está lanzando su fiesta anual de fin de año y tengo que hacer todo el camino a Jersey. Tengo seis horas para arreglarme el pelo, las uñas, y recibir una cera en el área del bikini. "Se levantó y sonrió cálidamente a Fate. "Fate, fue un placer conocerte. No puedo esperar a verte otra vez. Tienes un vuelo seguro de vuelta a La Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y todo eso". Echó una mirada a Signum. "Tu, voy a verte más tarde."

"Voy a ir abajo contigo", dijo el director de casting. "Tengo una reunión con el director de mi hijo. Supongo que no está consiguiendo los juegos de consola que quería para Navidad?"

Mariel soltó un bufido y las dos mujeres desaparecieron por la puerta, charlando un lado a otro sobre los peligros de la maternidad.

Fate se dio cuenta pronto que no tenía absolutamente ningún lugar a donde ir, y no tenía una vida real fuera de ese cuarto de calidad. Tenía, hasta ese momento, olvidado por completo que era Navidad.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Signum.

Fate cogió su chaqueta y asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, estoy bien. Me di cuenta de que la Navidad se acerca y no he hecho ninguna compra. "

"Todavía tienes una semana. ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo? "

"Mañana por la mañana. Arisa y Verossa querían una noche extra en la ciudad".

Signum asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó un par de guantes de color negro. "Si no estás haciendo nada esta noche, mi amigo está lanzando un centro de fiesta, y estás más que bienvenida a unirte a mí."

Fate considero la oferta por una fracción de segundo, pero dijo: "Gracias, eso suena divertido, pero creo que me voy a arrastrar tan sólo a la cama, pedir un poco de servicio a la habitación, y ver televisión."

"Ooh, eso suena bien." Signum sonrió.

Si Fate era del tipo de coqueteo podría haber dicho, "Eres bienvenida a unirte a mí", pero ella no lo era, así que no lo hizo. En cambio, se ató una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió la sonrisa de Signum.

"Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes para Navidad?", Preguntó Signum, ya mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Los planes de Fate eran sombríos en el mejor de los casos. Recordaba vagamente estar de acuerdo en hacer la cena para Verossa y Arisa. -Bueno, mi familia está en París... "

"¿No te les unes?

"Ah, no. Cuanto más lejos están, más feliz soy. Así que, probablemente voy a pasar la Nochebuena con Arisa y Verossa. ¿Y tú? "

"Voy a esquíar," contestó Signum. "Realmente festivo de mí parte, ¿eh?"

"Suena divertido, en realidad. "

"¿Quieres venir? Simplemente voy a ser yo y un par de amigos. Nos gusta hacer cosas poco convencionales para las fiestas. El año pasado fuimos a los rápidos de agua. El año que viene estamos pensando... paracaidismo ".

Fate sonrió. Todo sonaba bien. Terrorífico, pero agradable. "Creo que voy a pasar, pero gracias." El ascensor sonó y entró. "Estoy más a favor de la Navidad tranquila en casa".

"Me encantaría, en realidad", admitió Signum un momento después. "Pero yo estoy sola, así que cuál es el punto? Creo que me acababas de deprimir en la mañana de Navidad con nadie para compartirla. "

Eso sonó como una descripción bastante exacta de la mañana de navidad de Fate. No se le había ocurrido, y por un momento considero realmente la invitación de Signum.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que Fate pudiera hacer que su mente funcionara de una manera u otra. "¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?"

Signum se detuvo a considerarlo. Miró su reloj. "Me estoy reuniendo con mi agente de bienes raíces en una hora para mirar un par de apartamentos, así que probablemente debería permanecer por aquí."

Fate asintió con la cabeza. Las despedidas con Signum de alguna manera siempre se sentían incómodas. "Bueno, diviértete en tu fiesta esta noche. Y si vas a hacer esquí cuidado".

"Gracias. Que tengas un vuelo seguro. "

"Nos vemos en un par de semanas." Fate empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo. "Ya sabes, la otra noche?" Signum le devolvió la mirada expectante.

"Podría haber sido una cita", dijo Fate. Sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la directora. Luego siguió caminando.

Nanoha se levantó del sofá en el momento en que oyó sonar las llaves en la puerta. "¿Cómo te fue?", Preguntó ella con impaciencia. Estaba prácticamente saltando con anticipación.

"Creo que me pateó el culo," dijo Hayate en un tono que no dio ninguna indicación acerca de que si estaba o no satisfecha con el hecho.

Nanoha dejó escapar algo que sonaba como un grito y se abrazó a Hayate. "Sabía que lo harías duro."

Hayate la abrazó, y luego dijo: "Yo no creo que lo vaya a conseguir."

La euforia de Nanoha dio paso a la confusión. "¿Pero por qué?"

Hayate colgó su chaqueta de cuero en el estante junto a la puerta. "No tengo la experiencia, ni agente, nada que mostrar por mí misma excepto unos pocos malos papeles que nadie ha oído hablar."

"Sí, pero si eran buenos... "

Hayate suspiró. "No funciona de esa manera. Confía en mí, no tengo ilusiones sobre este papel. No después de ver el tipo de personas que estaban audicionando. En el lado positivo, tengo un montón de autógrafos. "

Nanoha no estaba segura de qué decir. Había esperado que la situación fuese un poco más en blanco y negro que esto.

Hayate se había trasladado a la sala, y siguió a Nanoha. "Oh adivina quien estaba en la habitación de la audición en?

"¿Quién?"

"Tu futura jefe."

"Y vuelvo a repetir, ¿quién?"

Hayate sonrió. "Fate Testarossa. Loco, ¿no? Primero se presenta en tu cosa de arte. Luego te sigue al azar en el baño de hombres y te ofrece un trabajo. Y ahora me llamaron a que haga una audición para su película. "Hizo una pausa para considerarlo. "¿Crees que nos acecha?

"Fue afuera del baño de hombres, no ... no importa." Nanohase sentó en el sofá.

"¿Qué estás viendo?", Preguntó Hayate, notando por primera vez que el televisor estaba encendido. Se sentó junto a Nanoha.

Nanoha sonrió. "The Guardian".

Hayate se echó a reír. "Yo no le creo. ¿En serio? Odias que lo veamos. "

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "No había nada más adelante." Vio a Fate Testarossa en su pantalla del televisor por un momento. "Tal vez ella nos está acechando."

"Tuve que leer las líneas con Signum Laevatein," dijo Hayate de repente. "Mierda. Eso sólo me golpeó".

¿Quién es esa de nuevo? "

Hayate ignoró la pregunta. "Ella era como, estaba tan cerca de mí. Y fue a pararse frente a Nanoha. "Respiramos el mismo aire. Ella... me habló. Laevatein Signum, Nanoha! "

"Todavía no sé quién es, pero todo suena muy emocionante".

Hayate se volvió a sentar. "Hubiera sido tan bueno conseguir ese papel", dijo en tono deprimido. "Quiero decir, cielos, Fate Testarossa. ¿Es cómo loco? "Señaló a la pantalla. "Yo podría haber estado actuando con ella. Demonios, vas a ser la decoradora de su apartamento, que es incluso más loco. "

"Estoy segura de que ha olvidado todo sobre ello", dijo Nanoha, porque no podía dejar de pensar que era verdad.

Hayate suspiró. "Realmente espero que esto no sea lo más destacado de nuestro año."

"Bueno este año casi ha terminado. "

"Eso es cierto", dijo Hayate. "Supongo que está bien si es lo más destacado de nuestro año después de todo. Hablando de eso, ¿Iremos en Navidad a casa de tus padres? "

"Supongo. Va a ser tan raro, sin Kyoya allí. "

"Pero tan agradable sin Yunno allí", agregó Hayate con una sonrisa. "A lo mejor podemos hacer algo en Año Nuevo con Kyoya. He estado muriendo por conocer a Vice. Podemos hacer una fiesta aquí. "

La idea de pasar Año Nuevo con sus personas favoritas hizo sonreír a Nanoha. "Creo que sería maravilloso".

Hayate apagó la tele. "Vamos a ir a comprar un árbol de Navidad."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí. Tomaremos el más feo que podamos encontrar y haremos que quede todo bonito. "

Nanoha se rió. "Vamos a tener dos. Vamos a decorar un tanto, y Vice y Kyoya pueden juzgar el mejor cambio de imagen. "

"Oh vas a perder". Hayate saltó. "¡Vamos!"

Nanoha sonrió y siguió a Hayate. Por el momento, se olvidó por completo de Fate Testarossa y la oferta de trabajo que nunca pudo ser.

* * *

Verossa estaba sentado en su habitación de hotel cuando Fate entró y se detuvo a mirarlo tirado en la cama viendo la televisión. Luego cerró la puerta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Y hola a ti, también, mi querida mejor amiga", respondió Verossa, apagando el televisor con el control remoto.

"¿Cómo has podido entrar?"

"Le sonreí a la doncella, y ella me dejo pasar"

"Eso es todo? Le sonreíste?

"No lo puedes saber, Fate, porque eres lesbiana, pero estoy realmente guapo.

Fate sonrió y se quitó el abrigo. "Malditos ojos de lesbiana que te hacen ver como un troll de dos cabezas."

Colgó su abrigo en el armario. ¿Dónde está Arisa? "

"Dormida. Ella siempre se echa una siesta después del sexo."

"Gracias por la primicia. Y de vuelta a mi pregunta original, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? "

"Esperando por ti".

Fate suspiró. "¿sabes? si alguien te vio colarte aquí van a pensar que estamos teniendo una aventura."

Verossa se encogió de hombros. "Así se lo permite. Háblame de tu cita con Signum. "

Fate frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Uno de los blogs tus fans tiene imágenes de ustedes en Gray's Papaya. Hay una muy linda de ti y de Signum, cada una con un perro caliente, entrando en una limusina. Muy de Nueva York." Se tendió en la cama. "Entonces, me dices los jugosos detalles. Pasa a la parte en que se desvisten lentamente una a la otra. "

Se sentó en el sofá y lo miró por un largo momento. "Tenía la esperanza de salir deslizada por debajo del radar".

"Uno siempre está en el radar".

"Por lo que parece." Suspiró otra vez y se quitó las botas. "Le dije que me aterrorizaba y que yo era virgen." Sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. "Soy un desastre con las mujeres."

"Eres honesta. Apuesto a que es refrescante para ella. Además, estoy seguro que lo virgen, tiene intrigado a todos. "

"O apagado."

"¿Quién no querría ser el primero en entrar en los pantalones de Fate Testarossa? Podrías hacer totalmente un reality show sobre ello. "

"Creo que esa es la cosa más deprimente que me has dicho."

"Yo podría esforzarme más."

"¿No deberías volver con Arisa?"

"Ella estará bien. Háblame de Signum. "

Fate se quedó mirando el techo. "Es graciosa. Ella es inteligente. Tiene talento. Es una lista de cualidades perfectas."

"Y es sexy".

"Y es sexy"acordó Fate.

"¿Pero?"

Fate pensó en la forma en que se había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez a Nanoha en la galería, y luego otra vez en el teatro. Pensó en la voz en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica y lo que sentía en el estómago cada vez que el nombre de Nanoha Takamachi aparecía en su bandeja de entrada. No quería esto por sí misma. No quería ser el tipo de persona que anhela lo inalcanzable. "Creo que voy a ver dónde van las cosas. Si ella quiere que las cosas vayan a algún lugar, quiero decir. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo se siente. "Se detuvo a considerar. "Aunque ella me invitó a esquiar con ella y sus amigos para Navidad."

"¿Y qué has dicho?"

"Le dije que no."

"No es un buen comienzo."

Fate se encogió de hombros. Luego sonrió. "Me siento como si debiera pagarte $300 por hora por esta conversación."

"He aumentado mi cuota a $ 400, lo cual me recuerda, tienes varias cuentas pendientes."

"Arréglalo con mi contador".

Verossa se incorporó y fue a reunirse con ella en el sofá. Le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. "Entonces, ¿qué más hay de nuevo?"

Fate sabía que estaba preguntando por Nanoha sin preguntar acerca de Nanoha, pero no sabía si quería decirle que había acechado a Nanoha en el teatro y luego pedirle que pintara la entrada de su apartamento en el futuro. Todo parecía absurdo: como una leyenda elaborada que fue demasiado lejos.

"Arisa me dijo que Nanoha estaba en esa cosa que fuiste a junto a Signum..."

Lo miró. "Por supuesto que lo hizo. ¿Qué más te dijo? "

"¿Había más que decir? "

Dudó, pero finalmente cedió al deseo de hablar de ello. "Yo la seguí. Bueno, la vi salir, así que fui a buscarla. Y la encontré. Y yo le pregunté si quería pintar para mí. Le pregunté si me haría el favor de ir a mirar mi nuevo apartamento y decorar sus paredes con su pintura."

Verossa se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Luego dijo: "¿En serio?"

"Sé que es una locura..."

"Dicen que el amor es una locura."

"No estoy enamorada."

"¿Cómo sabes que no los estas? Está saliendo con tu directora, mientras que añoras a tu media naranja de Internet que piensa que eres otra persona. "

"¿La añoro? No la estoy añorando. Y no estoy enamorada. Voy a admitir a un flechazo. Uno pequeño".

"Está bien".

Impaciente por cambiar el foco de la conversación, dijo: "¿He mencionado que su mejor amiga podría terminar en mi película?"

Verossa se iluminó. "¿La castaña sexy?"

"Ella".

"Interesante".

"Eso no es lo que se supone que digas".

"¿Qué se supone que voy a decir?"

Fate suspiró. "No lo sé. Algo cliché y falso como "todo va a estar bien '".

Verossa se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo soy un hombre. Mi trabajo consiste en señalar a las mujeres sexys y animarte a echar un polvo".

"Grandioso".

"Hablando de eso, debes dormir con Signum. En una cabaña romántica en alguna parte. El día de Navidad. Un orgasmo es un gran regalo. "

"Entonces, ¿crees que debo ir a esquiar con ella?"

¿Es por eso que está llamando de nuevo? Bien. Sí. Ve a esquiar con ella. "

Fate sonrió. "Ve a dar de comer a tu novia o algo así. Nuestra hora ha terminado. "

Verossa sonrió y se levantó. "Te lo dejo a tu criterio, entonces. Pero antes de irme, escucha lo que pienso. "

Fate lo miró, ansiosa de que se fuera, y también temiendo al silencio que esto acarrearía. "¿Qué piensas, sabio Verossa?"

"Creo que si es que deseas a Nanoha, es a Nanoha donde debes ir."

"Ella es hetero".

Verossa sonrió. "Por lo tanto, véndale los ojos y ve sobre ella, nunca notara la diferencia".

"¡Está bien! Y esa es tu señal de salida. "Fate empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta." Adiós, Verossa." Te vas voluntariamente, guiñando un ojo con malicia en ella como la puerta se cerraba en su cara.

* * *

Estimada Nanoha, Fate escribió, ya que su avión flotaba a miles de kilómetros en el aire. Se sentó en algún lugar cerca de Verossa y Arisa, que se encontraban hablando en voz baja entre ellos de esa manera privada que hacía que Fate se sintiera excluida. Pero ella en realidad no le importaba. No en ese momento. Estaba dispuesta a sentarse, y no pensar por una vez, hacer caso omiso de sus preocupaciones, miedos y su culpa, y simplemente ser.

El avión se sacudió de pronto, y Fate pensó en Signum y su miedo a volar. Sonrió brevemente y miró hacia fuera. Las nubes se extendían sin cesar contra un cielo azul claro. El avión se sacudió de nuevo y la voz del capitán llenó el aire de disculpas, pero confiaba en que todo estaba bien.

El asistente de vuelo en servicio llegó a un lado de Fate y se ofreció para volver a llenar su copa. Fate asintió y le dio las gracias. Sin nada más que distraerla, regresó al correo electrónico que había comenzado.

Así pues, querías oír hablar de mi cita. Creo que me fue muy bien. La obra que vimos fue maravillosa. La cena fue poco convencional, pero interesante. Y luego, en el auto admitió que la ponía nerviosa porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando, y le confesé que me ponía nerviosa, porque soy una novata total en los caminos del amor y las citas y las mujeres y que yo no estaba segura de si yo quería que fuera una cita porque... porque sí. Pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo que la dejara saber cuándo sepa si quería que sea o no una cita.

La velada terminó a medias y no hay planes para repetirla.

Pero ayer la vi y creo que le di a entender que la otra noche fue una cita - y luego nos quedamos allí de pie, y me miro sorprendida y confusa. Me invitó a una fiesta y le dijo que no. Me invitó a esquiar con ella y sus amigos para Navidad y le dijo que no.

Estoy segura de que debo ser la reina de señales mixtas.

¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Hayate? ¿Cómo está tu arte? ¿Son las fiestas estresantes para ti? ¿Eres de esas personas que sale a hacer todas las compras en septiembre o esperas hasta el último minuto (como yo)? ¿Celebras la Navidad o alguna otra cosa? Nunca pensé en preguntar eso.

Estoy preparando la cena para mis amigos el día de Nochebuena. Mi familia está en París hasta enero, para el día de Navidad va ser un bonito asunto solitario. Ni siquiera he comprado un árbol de Navidad todavía.

De todas formas, he tenido la intención de preguntar: ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? Suponiendo que te gusta leer y que tienes un libro favorito. Tengo demasiados en la lista pero el primero que me viene a la mente es La Biblia Poisonwood por Barbara Kingsolver. ¿Lo has leído? En realidad, todo de ella es maravilloso.

Hm. Y ahora creo que saque fuera las cosas a preguntar al azar. En realidad, aquí hay una más: ¿te gustan las salchichas?

Tú amiga,

F.

* * *

Nanoha bostezó en su manga, mientras esperaba que la computadora portátil arrancara. Echó un vistazo por la tienda de café y miró a través de la habitación en el menú fijo en la pared, escrito con tiza de color falsa y perfectamente alineadas las letras. No podía ver nada.

Hayate apareció de pronto detrás del mostrador, con el pelo castaño en una cola de caballo alta que se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras que se acercaba. "No te esperaba tan pronto", dijo a modo de saludo.

Nanoha asintió, ausente. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo allí a las diez de la mañana cuando sabía perfectamente que Hayate no salía hasta las cuatro y media. Pero la alarma había sonado de forma inesperada a las ocho y Nanoha no había podido volver a dormir porque la televisión del vecino se había configurado al mayor volumen y había sido obligada a escuchar los chillidos agudos de los dibujos animados hasta la tarde, la almohada sobre su cabeza no pudo amortiguar el sonido. A continuación, la conexión a Internet se había estrellado, y el cable se había apagado, y el apartamento prácticamente la empujó hacia la puerta con la amenaza de aburrimiento eterno de seguir estando ahí. Pero nada de esto parecía importante en ese momento. "¿Cuál es tu café más fuerte?"

Hayate enarcó las cejas. A continuación, los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa enigmática. "Lo llamamos 'el ojo-apertura-patea traseros'. ¿Quieres uno? "

Nanoha brevemente se preguntó si eso es lo que se decía abajo en el menú. "Claro, ¿por qué no? "

"¡ya vuelvo!"

Nanoha esperó hasta que Hayate hubiese desaparecido detrás del mostrador y volvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Su correo electrónico se cargo y suspiró al ver el nombre de su padre en la lista. Había sido una mala hija en los últimos tiempos. Mensajes de correo electrónico de su padre se habían quedado sin respuesta durante semanas, y todavía no se atrevía a escribirle.

Se sentía culpable, sobre todo ahora, sólo unos días antes de Navidad. Le debía por lo menos una e-tarjeta, si no una tarjeta real. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Pero hoy no. Hoy estaba cansada y de mal humor y no con visión de futuro a las compras navideñas de última hora con Hayate.

Saltó al último lugar en su correo, el de Fae y lo leyó otra vez, lentamente esta vez, porque estaba demasiado cansada como para leer con rapidez. Las palabras la hicieron sonreír, y le levantaron el ánimo en la distancia, algo que ni siquiera el "abre ojos-patea traseros 'logró

hacer - aunque sí despertarla un poco.

Querida Fae, comenzó su respuesta.

Me alegro de que la cita haya ido bien, aunque parece que tu, amiga mía, quieres tomarme el pelo. :) No importa. Estoy segura de que nuestra estimada Signum Fipbic encuentra atractiva tus señales mixtas y que estás en el camino correcto para convertirte en la futura señora Fipbic. Espero ser invitada a la ceremonia. ;)

Mi vida, al fin, ha regresado a su estado normal, aburrida. Hayate tuvo su audición, pero no ha recibido noticias de un modo u otro, y nada de importancia me ha sucedido a mí. Que voy a mencionar, sin embargo, que es muy posible que Fate Testarossa está acechándonos Hayate y a mí, como le pasó estar presente en la audición de Hayate.

La coincidencia, ¿que dice? ¡Ah! Bueno, bueno, tal vez.

De todos modos, mi libro favorito. Hm. En realidad ha pasado un tiempo desde que me senté a leer cualquier cosa que no esté en un plan de estudios. Y supongo que sería algo predecible si dijera Harry Potter pero admito ser una gran fan de la serie. Quería preguntarte si lo habías leído pero me imagino que ya lo has hecho. Por un tiempo yo estaba realmente metida en la serie Mundo disco de Terry Pratchett. ¿Has leído eso? He estado pensando en volver a ella, pero no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

No he leído la Biblia Poisonwood. Quizá lo haga. :)

Salchichas. Es un tema terriblemente al azar preguntarme por alimentos. Aquí es donde confieso que soy vegetariana ante el riesgo de ser burlada y ridiculizada. Aunque estés en L.A. por lo que dudo que sea terriblemente sorprendente. En mi cultura si Yo también podría decir que he dejado de comer por completo, por todo el alboroto que ha creado.

Aquí es donde a cambio yo hago algunas preguntas completamente al azar entonces, ¿no? Está bien. Vamos a ver.

¿Te gustan las pelirrojas...?

¿De qué color es tu papel higiénico?

Lo que me recuerda, yo nunca respondí a tu pregunta sobre mi inclinación bastante extraña para recoger cuadrados de papel higiénico. Comenzó como una idea de arte, creo. Pensé que había que enfriar para crear un collage de papel higiénico de baño. Yo incluso tome una pluma y escribí la fecha y el lugar donde había conseguido el papel. Pero, con el tiempo, empecé a olvidar hacerlo hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Los de los baños públicos eran un poco difícil conseguir debido a la falta de una plaza de pre-corte (en la mayoría), y siempre utilice el mismo tipo genérico de papel para que de una clase de satisfacción a los clientes después de un tiempo.

Todavía tengo una caja de zapatos llena de ellos en alguna parte en caso de que la idea de collage vuelva a mí.

Debes pensar que soy terriblemente extraña. Bueno, hoy me voy de compras de Navidad con Hayate, que debe responder a dos de tus preguntas. Definitivamente no soy el tipo de persona que va a las tiendas temprano. De hecho, si no me corresponde a mí, probablemente iría de compras en la víspera de Navidad.

¿Qué hay en tu lista de deseos de este año? :)

Tú amiga,

Nanoha

* * *

"Ella piensa que la estoy acechando", dijo Fate en el teléfono.

La voz de Verossa sonaba aturdida y soñolienta. "Podría ser por el hecho de que lo estás haciendo. Qué hora es demonios?"

Fate miró en ese momento su reloj. Eran las seis am "Lo siento, pensé que podrías estar levantado."

"¿Quién llama a estas horas?" Se oyó la voz de Arisa. Parecía molesta. Entonces su voz estaba más cerca. "Uh ... hola?"

"Hey, soy yo."

"Fate?" Hubo una pausa. "¿Estás muerta?"

"No. No creo que lo esté. Pero ya que estás despierta, dime algo. Alguien piensa que la estoy acechando, ¿cómo les unstalk...? "

Se oyó un ruido sordo y luego el teléfono se cortó.

"¿Hola?", Dijo Fate. Ella frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no es gente madrugadora." Tiró el teléfono en la cama y miró al equipo. Leyó el correo electrónico de Nanoha otra vez. Nanoha había estado bromeando sobre el acecho, lo sabía, pero el hecho de que había pensado en eso sobre Fate. No era culpa suya que Signum la arrastrara hasta el mismo lugar donde Hayate iba a audicionar. El resto... bueno, tenía que admitir que el resto fue todo culpa suya.

Suspiró y tiró de la computadora portátil más cerca.

Estimada Nanoha, escribió.

¿Una tomadura de pelo? Hm. Yo nunca había pensado en mí de esa manera antes. ¿Crees que ella piensa de mí de esa manera?

Yo no sé acerca de ser la futura "Señora Fipbic", sin embargo. Creo que todas las señales mixtas son ocasionadas por el simple hecho de que no estoy segura de si me gusta o solo quiero que me guste porque creo que debería.

El hecho es que ella es hermosa e inteligente y con talento y por lo que puedo decir, agradable, dulce y pensativa. Ella es un unicornio. Es una criatura mítica, que reúne todas esas cualidades increíblemente perfectas que te hacen pensar: "Bueno, ella no puede ser real".

Sólo que ella es real y potencialmente interesada en mí, y resulta que tal vez yo no quiero un unicornio. Tal vez quiero un caballo completamente normal. O... tal vez estoy esperando una mítica criatura totalmente diferente. Al igual que una sirena... O un... hada. Bueno, estoy divagando. ¿Ves lo que digo, aunque? Bien. Explícamelo de nuevo.

Así que eres vegetariana. ¡Oh! Shock! [Indicar] indignado / sarcasmo

Yo fui vegetariana durante un año. Pero entonces ya no lo fui. Me gustan las hamburguesas vegetarianas sin embargo. Tengo una receta maravillosa para ellas si lo deseas.

Tu historia del papel higiénico me hizo reír. Yo creo que eres más bien extraña. Pero en el buen sentido. Mi papel higiénico es de color blanco. ¿Te gustaría una plaza? :)

Y si me gustan las pelirrojas, son divinas.

Y aquí es donde debo confesar algo que no podrías creer: Nunca he leído Harry Potter. Lo sé, lo sé. Yo sólo... no. Tal vez por fin tenga tiempo.

La serie Mundo disco, aunque, me encanta. ¿Has leído algo de Douglas Adams? La guía del autostopista a toda la galaxia es maravillosamente divertido. En realidad estaba hablando de ello con la Srta. Fipbic el otro día.

No puedo creer que me hayas llamado de esa forma. Mi amiga Arisa la apodó "Neo" por razones que se me escapan.

¡Oh, me preguntaste por mi lista de deseos. Hm. Ninguna de las cosas que realmente quiero son materiales. Creo que sólo quiero encontrar a mi criatura mítica. No, déjame que

modifique: Quiero averiguar qué es lo que quiero.

La Navidad es en dos días. Este año ha pasado rápido.

¿Qué hay en tu lista de deseos?

Tú amiga,

F

* * *

Nevó mucho y constantemente en la Nochebuena, arruinando los planes a través de la ciudad de Nueva York. La nieve siguió cayendo incluso horas después de que su madre hubiese telefoneado para decir que la comida se posponía hasta el día siguiente y que no se molestaran en ponerse en marcha. Nanoha se había sentido secretamente aliviada. Se limitó a sentarse en su habitación, viendo como el mundo sombrío y triste fuera de su ventana desaparecía bajo las blancas montañas.

Cruzando la calle, su vecino obsesivamente sacaba con palas la nieve de su escalón, sólo para que se acumulara de nuevo momentos después. Nanoha miró, fascinada la visión del anciano en el escudo azul grande luchando contra lo inevitable.

Sonrió y abrazó a la manta que tenia sobre los hombros con fuerza, tratando de entrar en calor. Estaba agradecida por la nieve; agradecida de estar en casa, en lugar de por ahí; agradecida por las cosas simples. Pensó en Yunno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Era feliz? ¿Estaba bien? Las preguntas sin respuestas que entraban y salían de su mente y se encontró con que no le importaba.

Hayate golpeó una vez y luego abrió la puerta sin tener que esperar. Entró, con un sombrero de Papá Noel y los pendientes de árboles de Navidad que tintineaban al andar.

"Te hice un poco de chocolate caliente." Hayate sostenía una taza de humeante líquido y se lo ofreció a Nanoha.

Nanoha aceptó la taza sin dudarlo. "Eso suena celestial, gracias."

"Sí, he añadido algunos malvaviscos en miniatura ", continuó Hayate. -Oh y el ron. "

Nanoha se detuvo con la taza en sus labios. Poco a poco lo trajo de vuelta. "Lo siento, has dicho ron?"

"Sí he encontrado la receta en línea. Pensé que podía darle darle una patada agradable. "

Nanoha brevemente frunció el ceño, pero no quería ofender a Hayate.

"Además, podría haber una zanahoria allí..."

"Una zanahoria?"

"Sí, fue un accidente. Creo que me salió bien, sin embargo. A pesar de todo".

Nanoha puso la taza hacia abajo en su mesita de noche. "Gracias..."

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué quieres ver esta noche por primera vez? Tenemos los clásicos: A Christmas Story, A Christmas Carol, la versión de 1951, por supuesto, no los

posers otros, de It's A Wonderful Life, y el Milagro en la calle 34. También he hecho suficientes palomitas de maíz que nos duren al menos tres películas. Así que, cuando estés lista... "

Nanoha se mordió el labio. "En realidad, ¿me das unos minutos? He tenido la intención mandarle un correo electrónico a mi papá para desearle una Feliz Navidad. ¿No debería tomar mucho tiempo. "

"Nos vemos en un rato, entonces." Hayate cerró la puerta al salir.

Nanoha dio otra mirada por la ventana. El hombre se mantenía firme en sus intentos de eliminar la nieve de los escalones de la entrada, y Nanoha brevemente envidiaba su determinación.

Se trasladó a la cama y se sentó, tirando del equipo en su regazo. Encontró un servicio gratuito de e-tarjeta y dirigió una a su padre, deseándole lo mejor. Y aunque sabía que Hayate estaba esperando, se encontró escribiendo un correo a Fae.

Querida Fae:

Espero que esta Nochebuena te encuentres bien. No puedo escribir mucho porque Hayate está esperando por mí para nuestro moviethon de Navidad, y realmente tengo que buscar la manera de deshacerme sutilmente de la zanahoria y el chocolate caliente con ron que me hizo, pero realmente quería desearte una Feliz Navidad en caso de que no tenga la oportunidad de escribirte mañana.

Está nevando aquí. Está nevando con tanta fuerza que todo ahora es blanco y brillante y hermoso. Debo tomar una foto ahora antes de que todo comience a derretirse y se vuelva aguanieve. Los planes de navidad con mis padres 'fueron cancelados debido al mal tiempo y no puedo decir que me importe demasiado. Estoy feliz aquí, en mi apartamento frío, espiando a los vecinos locos y viendo películas en blanco y negro con Hayate.

¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Hacer la cena para tus amigos, creo que los has mencionado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Realmente no te creo en absoluto acerca de Harry Potter. Debes haber leído los libros y luego te golpeaste la cabeza y olvidaste que lo leíste. Debes tener amnesia. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo arriba? (Sal y compra a Harry Potter de una vez – tu rara!)

Nanoha hizo una pausa mientras escribía porque Hayate estaba en la puerta de nuevo.

"Las palomitas de maíz se están enfriando" se quejó Hayate desde la puerta.

"Sabes que sólo vamos a terminar tirándolas al televisor de todos modos", dijo Nanoha.

Hayate chasqueó los dedos. -Tienes razón. "Salió de nuevo, y Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

Continuó.

De todos modos, en relación con la Sra. Fipbic, me parece que tal vez solo tienes miedo de que ella te guste porque eres - como dijiste - un n00b (lo siento, eso es un Chronismo) en el amor y tal vez te preocupa que - No sé – te absorba en la cama (ER, por así decirlo). ;) O! Tal vez está intimidada por tu Criatura Mítica.

O tal vez simplemente no quieres un Unicornio.

Aunque sabes, la gente casi nunca es tan perfecta como parecen. Es posible que ella sea un caballo completamente normal cuando te acercas lo suficiente. O tal vez tuvo un accidente cuando era joven y obtuvo una rama de algún árbol pegado en la frente y lo que hace que parezca un unicornio, pero en realidad ella sólo tiene una pieza de madera que le sale de la cabeza.

Aunque tal vez no quiero estar saliendo con alguien con un pedazo de madera que salga de su cabeza...

No importa. Creo que me he perdido en algún lugar de la metáfora.

Mi punto era algo a lo largo de las líneas: no te fuerces a que te guste si realmente no te gusta, pero no la despidas debido a una percepción. Sobre todo porque creo que dijiste que no la conocías muy bien. Ella podría estar llena de defectos perfectamente adorables.

De todos modos, me tengo que ir o Hayate me va a volcar su cubo de palomitas de maíz en la cabeza.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Tu amiga,

Nanoha

PD: Yo diría que sí a la receta de hamburguesa vegetariana, excepto que he decidido renunciar a la cocina - Realmente no soy buena en eso y castigar a las personas haciéndoles comer mi comida es terriblemente cruel. Gracias, sin embargo. :)

* * *

"... Y entonces mi hermano llamó para decir que su esposa está embarazada de nuevo, que es solo... estúpido. Y yo le dije felicitaciones pero lo que realmente quise decir fue: "¡Muy bien, idiota, apenas puedes con los otros tres'...'"

Fate asintió con la cabeza en la historia de Arisa, mientras que cortaba los tomates. En algún lugar de la sala, Verossa le gritaba a la TV, y Arisa dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para gritarle.

"No puedo creer que él trajo su Xbox aquí", dijo Arisa a Fate. -Te juro, a veces, realmente me parece que tiene doce años. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ayudar en algo? Me siento tan inútil".

"Me puedes echar un poco más de vino", dijo Fate, y arrojó los tomates en una cacerola. "La culpa es mía, de todos modos, me refería a tener la cena lista para cuando ustedes llegaran aquí, y me quedé atrapada en el teléfono como cuatro horas. Erio realmente necesita conseguir una vida. ¿Quién quiere discutir sobre trabajo en la víspera de Navidad?"

Arisa soltó un bufido y llenó la copa de Fate. "Tú sabes que su esposa lo abandonó? Siempre ha sido obsesivo, pero ahora que está solo es aún peor. ¿Qué hizo posible que

te hable cuatro horas sin embargo? "

"Oh, no fue sólo él. También Suzuka. Quería hablar de algo de una subasta de caridad que quiere que yo haga después de Año Nuevo. Y luego mi padre me llamó desde París para decir que la estaban pasando muy bien y que no era demasiado tarde para unirme a ellos. Y entonces Erio llamó de nuevo porque tenía un guión maravilloso que me quería leer. Y entonces mi agente de bienes raíces llamó para decir que me encontró un fabuloso apartamento en Nueva York. Y entonces Erio llamo una vez más porque algunas personas japonesas me quieren para una campaña publicitaria. Finalmente tuve que apagar mi teléfono. Lo que me recuerda que realmente debo contratar a un ayudante".

"Has despedido a cuántos ahora?"

"Cuatro. Eran todos imbéciles. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar. "

"Contrata a Verossa," Arisa sugirió.

Verossa eligió ese momento para gritar: "Toma que asshat pre-púberes! ... ¡Oh, está bien! Ve a llorar a tu mamá! "

Fate y Arisa se miraron y rieron.

"¿A quién le está hablando?"

Arisa se encogió de hombros. "Quién sabe. Alguien de diez años de edad, probablemente en Xbox Live. "

Fate negó con la cabeza y regresó a cocinar, mientras que Arisa pasaba sobre las aventuras de juego de Verossa. Su mente derivó hacia el último correo electrónico de Nanoha, fragmentos de los cuales comenzaron a estallar en su cabeza mientras se movía por la cocina.

"¿Por qué sonríes así?", Dijo Arisa de pronto.

"¿Hmm?"

"No escuchaste una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo ¿verdad? Arisa sonrió. "¿Estabas pensando en Signum?"

"¿Quiero decir " Neo"?"

"No, a menos que este escondida por aquí en alguna parte."

Arisa se apoyó en la isla. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?"

"¿Vas a decirme?"

"¿Te diré qué? "

"¡Fate!"

La actriz se encogió de hombros. "No fue nada. Nanoha acaba de decir algunas cosas divertidas en su último correo electrónico".

"Ah, Nanoha." Arisa comenzó a dar cabezadas. -Espera, ¿está es la razón por la que llamaste el otro día para preguntar algo sobre un acecho?

"Sí, justo antes de que me colgaras. "

Arisa se rió. "Lo siento. Yo estaba medio dormida. Así que tú la estas acechando a ella ahora? No pensé que eras el tipo de lesbiana-acosadora. "

Fate se detuvo removiendo la comida y miró a Arisa. "Creo que Nueva York me vuelve loca. Ahora que estoy de vuelta aquí me siento normal. Siento que todo está donde debería de estar. Yo voy allí, y de repente estoy acechando a artistas y pidiendo citas a directores y comiendo perritos calientes. "Volvió a remover la comida. "Tal vez hacer esta película fue una mala idea."

"Vas a estar bien. "

Fate suspiró. "Tengo que decirle la verdad."

Arisa se encogió de hombros. -Y entonces estarás bien. Incluso si olvido las cosas por un tiempo, todavía estarás bien. Confía en mí. "

Fate asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró de nuevo y sonrió. "Ella tiene una colección de papel higiénico. Y normalmente, encontraría eso realmente extraño, pero con ella no lo hago. Con ella, es apropiado. Con ella, creo que es adorable. "

"¿Los rollos de papel higiénico?"

"No, no. Sólo cuadrados, de baños al azar. "

"Tienes un gusto realmente extraño de mujeres."

Fate suspiró. "Pero mira, esa es la cosa. No quiero encontrar a estas cosas adorables. No quiero preguntarme cosas como '¿Le gustan los hot dogs "en medio de una cita con alguien más. No quiero pasar la mitad de la noche pensando en qué linda se veía en el teatro, o describiendo su hermosura en la galería, o lo loca que estoy por preguntarle si pintaría las cosas para mí porque quería una excusa para estar más cerca de ella, y una justificación de por qué la estaba siguiendo. Sólo quiero... no sentirme así. ¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentir de esta manera? "

"No puedo ayudarte."

Fate suspiró y levantó su copa de vino. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a bajarla. "Pensé que tal vez si tan sólo pudiera dejar de escribirle... pero no puedo. Y luego está Signum".

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Yo como que abrí la puerta a la posibilidad de más con ella y ahora no sé si debo cerrarla de nuevo o ver qué pasa. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo me siento con ella"

"Oh, ella está en ti", dijo Arisa con un resoplido. "Siempre puedes simplemente decirle que no quieres nada serio y solo dormir con ella".

"Estás empezando a sonar como Verossa. "

"Bueno, es verdad. Ella sería perfecta. Es atractiva, es agradable, lo ha experimentado, y puedes confiar en que ella no irá a decírselo al mundo".

"Y tienes que echar un polvo", añadió Verossa, caminando hacia la cocina. "Yo estaba tan cerca de conseguirte una prostituta para Navidad."

"Esa es la cosa más deprimente que me has dicho."

Fate se sentó en la cama unas horas más tarde, observando pasar distraídamente los canales de televisión antes de decidirse por un programa de cocina. Verossa y Arisa habían decidido pasar la noche, y aunque habían culpado al alcohol, Fate sabía que lo habían planeado todo el tiempo para que ella no estuviese sola en la mañana de Navidad.

Esperaba sentada en la sala de estar a la mañana siguiente, abriendo regalos y disfrutando en el cumplimiento fugaz de las cosas materiales. Ellos deseaban su regalo, Fate lo sabía, pero se preguntaba lo que sus amigos realmente querían para Navidad. ¿Qué es lo que anhelan en lo más profundo? Probablemente nada de lo que podría terminar con una reverencia.

En la televisión, una mujer rompió un huevo roto y dio a Fate la clave para hacer una tortilla perfecta. Ella escuchó por un momento, dejando que la suave voz y las imágenes parpadeantes llenaran su mente.

Y entonces pensó en Nanoha. Pensó en su debate personal de regreso a Nueva York, en el concepto de Nanoha pensando que era una idiota. Repitió la conversación de la galería en su mente, seguida por la de las audiciones. Se preguntaba qué impresión había dejado. Se preguntó si pensaba Nanoha que era tan tonta como ella misma pensaba. Y entonces trató de imaginar lo que podría hacer Nanoha si Fate le decía la verdad.

Había pasado de preocuparse por que Nanoha se lo dijera a la prensa, aunque el temor aún permanecía en algún lugar del fondo de su mente. Mucho más molesto para ella era pensar en la posibilidad muy probable de que Nanoha nunca vuelviese a hablar con ella de nuevo. Mucho más aterrador que un desfile de titulares cuestionando su sexualidad era la idea de nunca recibir otro correo de Nanoha en su bandeja de entrada.

Y eso, en sí mismo, era lo que la mantenía despierta en la noche. Algo que no podía manejar. Había tenido sus antecesores; conocidos, compañeros actores, las mujeres en el conjunto. Pero este miedo de perder algo que no era suyo, para empezar algo nuevo, era algo más. Y ella sólo podía esperar que pasara rápidamente, dejando un sin fin de cicatrices.

Llegó al equipo y se quedó mirando el correo de Nanoha que había dejado abierto en la pantalla. Sonrió mientras leía partes del mismo y aún sonreía cuando comenzó su respuesta.

Estimada Nanoha,

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que tu moviethon haya salido bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he tenido uno de esos.

Por aquí, es un poco pasada las dos de la mañana y yo estaba aquí sentada viendo a una señora en la tele que me enseño cómo hacer tortillas cuando me acordé de que era mi turno de responder.

Mi noche estuvo llena de bromas amistosas y de buena compañía y sobre todo demasiado vino. Mis amigos decidieron pasar la noche aquí y estoy agradecida por su compañía. Hubiera sido una mañana de Navidad muy sola de otra forma.

Yo envidio la nieve. No hay muchas posibilidades de una blanca Navidad aquí en la soleada LA. Definitivamente deberías tomar fotos para que yo pueda vivirla a través de ti. :)

Sobre el tema de Harry Potter creo que debí golpearme la cabeza entonces, si insistes! Y por lo que veo, estás levantando... once dedos.

Y te haré un trato: yo voy a leer Harry Potter, si lees la Biblia Poisonwood. Y si leo el segundo libro, entonces tienes que leer El color púrpura.

¿Trato? :)

Lo que asumiste sobre la criatura mítica de Signum me divierte. Puede que tengas razón y ella es un caballo perfectamente normal con un trozo de madera en la frente. Y tal vez no debería despedirla tan rápidamente en lo que muy bien ser una percepción errónea. Lo hice, después de todo, decirle que nuestra última salida fue una cita, por lo que debería por lo menos seguir con algo menos...críptico.

Pero basta de mí - ¿qué pasó con ese tipo que tu amiga trató juntar contigo? No lo has mencionado.

Y pregunta al azar del día: ¿Cuál es tu sonido favorito?

Te dejaré reflexionar sobre eso.

Feliz Navidad, Nanoha.

Tú amiga,

F.

PD: Nunca me dijiste lo que había en tu Lista de deseos!

* * *

El maratón de películas de Navidad terminó poco después de las cuatro de la mañana y a pesar de eso Nanoha no podía dormir. Culpó a las cantidades excesivas de cafeína y la comida chatarra que había consumido durante la noche. Le echaba la culpa al frío. Culpó a la luna llena - aunque no estaba del todo segura de que hubíera una.

Vio las sombras parpadear en el techo con el paso de los coches. Pensó brevemente en Fate Testarossa y la llamada que estaba segura nunca llegaría. Y no podía decidir si estaba o no decepcionada. Pensó en Hayate, Kyoya y Vice y lo mucho que esperaba tener a todos en la misma habitación en Año Nuevo.

Y entonces pensó en Fae. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, en ese momento? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo? ¿Era feliz? ¿Seguía aún despierta?

Pensar en Fae la consoló; el pensar en sus correos electrónicos hizo sonreír a Nanoha. Y después de un momento, Nanoha cogió el equipo desde el suelo y lo encendió.

Su padre había enviado un correo electrónico para decir gracias por la tarjeta y para desear una Feliz Navidad aNanoha. Era una nota corta, una idea de último momento, de verdad, y Nanoha no se molestó en contestar. Estaba mucho más interesada en el último correo de Fae, que Nanoha esperaba secretamente, pero que en realidad no se lo esperaba.

Querida Fae:

Es las 06 a.m. en punto aquí y todavía estoy despierta. El moviethon fue muy divertido, pero ahora estoy lamentando el festival de Gilmore Girls y comida chatarra que Hayate preparo. ¿Has comido Nutella, plátano en rodajas, m & m's, mantequilla de cacahuete, malvaviscos, regaliz, crema batida y gomitas todo junto insertado entre dos galletas con chispas de chocolate gigante?

Aquí está mi consejo: ¡no lo hagas!

Estoy odiando mi vida a estas horas. No puedo dormir. Mi estómago está empezando a dolerme. Y ambos Hayate y yo iremos por casa de mis padres a las 11:30. Mataría por un clon de mí misma hoy día.

Ah, y dicho sea de paso, que te encuentres. Voy a rastrear la Biblia Poisontree o como se llame mañana. Bueno, no es mañana que es hoy porque no he ido a dormir todavía, sino más bien mañana que en realidad es mañana porque hoy ya es hoy. ¿Entendido?

Me alegro de que hayas decidido dar a Signum una oportunidad. Tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos van a ser muy felices juntas.

Ya sabes, se me ocurre que si realmente empezaras a salir con ella y te enamoras locamente de ella, tendremos que dejar de llamarla Fibic. ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre otra vez? Mona?

De todos modos, la nieve se ha detenido, para mi gran desilusión. Odio admitirlo, pero una parte de mí esperaba una tormenta de nieve para poder dormir en el día de hoy, que es horrible porque es Navidad y yo deseo estar con mi familia. Pero en este momento, la idea de salir a la calle en el frío, aguanieve, hielo es terriblemente desagradable. Sobre todo mientras me arrastro a lo largo de un montón de regalos.

Oh, mi lista de deseos! Bien. Se me había olvidado que me preguntaste sobre eso. Bueno, preguntaría por los productos de arte sobre todo porque son caros y tienden a acabarse muy rápido.

Pero en el gran esquema de las cosas ... hmm ... Quiero un montón de cosas, creo. Quiero que mi familia respete mis opciones. Quiero que dejen de tratar a Kyoya como una especie de parásito. Quiero que Hayate consiga un buen papel en algo, en cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando la haga feliz.

Quiero la paz mundial. :)

Espero descubrir lo que quiero. A veces pienso que no me conozco, pero luego parece claro. Quiero ser feliz y quiero que la gente que amo sea feliz, que parece un poco cojo, lo sé, pero ¿no es eso lo que todos queremos, ¿verdad?

Pero supongo que si hemos experimentado la felicidad como una cosa constante, entonces empezamos a darla por sentada y lo que tal vez sea el mejor es deseo un equilibrio sano de los dos. Aunque parezca terrible deseo la infelicidad a alguien sólo porque no quiero que sean avaros con la felicidad. Así que hay que desearles la felicidad y luego pensar en silencio para sí mismo: ¿Pero no demasiado."

Lo siento, es tarde y estoy divagando sin sentido. Debo tratar de dormir.

Yo te deseo felicidad, Fae. Y quizá no hay tal cosa como no demasiado.

Feliz Navidad. :)

Tú amiga,

Nanoha

* * *

El teléfono sonó temprano el 1 de enero, nadie lo había esperado, principalmente debido a que estas cosas no deberían suceder, y aunque Nanoha era la más alejada del teléfono, fue la única que se arrastro a sí misma de la cama para responder a la llamada.

Kyoya y Vice habían venido preparados para pasar la noche y su colchón inflable ahora había tomado la mayor parte de la sala de estar. Pero Nanoha sonrió al verlos acurrucados bajo las sábanas, sin pensar en el sonido del timbre del teléfono, o quizás demasiada resaca.

-Hola-dijo ella, ocultando su enojo, o al menos intentándolo.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba demasiado totalmente despierta. "¡Hola! Hayate Yagami? Mi nombre es Lat Cartos y soy el director de Pequeñas Mariposas Purpuras, la cual puede ser que hayas oído hablar. Como sea, Shari Finieno me dio tu número. Ella es la directora de casting Danza de Verano y una buena amiga mía, y me dijo que serías absolutamente perfecta para mi protagonista. Que es fabuloso porque realmente necesitamos una. Sé que son las fiestas y todo, pero yo esperaba que estuvieras disponible para un café o un almuerzo, así tal vez podría hablar de la película y todo. ¿Qué dices? "

Nanoha se froto los ojos con su mano libre. "Lo siento, no soy Hayate. Espera. "Llamó a la puerta de Hayate, demasiado cansada para envolver su mente alrededor de todo lo que el hombre le había dicho. Cuando no ha respondido Hayate, Nanoha golpeó más duro, y escuchó un gemido en algún lugar en el salón. Exasperada, volvió la manija y caminó hacia ella.

La habitación de Hayate era un lío de ropa y documentos, y la cama era un arco iris de ropa limpia o sucia o una combinación de ambas. Nanoha rastreo en la cama y excavó a Hayate del brazo de debajo de las cubiertas. Su mejor amiga en protesta gimió como Nanoha puso el teléfono en su mano.

"Llamada telefónica", dijo Nanoha.

"Voy a devolver la llamada," murmuró Hayate.

"Es un director de cine."

Hayate se levanto en un instante, como si las palabras estuvieran infundidas con cafeína o tal vez de electricidad.

"Hola? Hola? Aquí Hayate ".

Nanoha sonrió para sí misma y dejó a Hayate con la llamada.

En el salón, Kyoya se estaba estirando. "¿Cuánto tomamos anoche?"

Nanoha sonrió a su hermanastro. "Completamente demasiado."

Miró hacia abajo en el colchón para ver que Vice estaba todavía durmiendo. Para Kyoya, dijo, "¿Café?"

"Sabia que te quería por una razón", dijo Kyoya, en un bostezo. Nanoha, quien siguió a la cocina. "¿He oído el teléfono?"

"Algún director de cine", dijo Nanoha, después de darse cuenta de que debía haber sonado más emocionada. "Yo, eh, voy a darle la entonación adecuada que se merece después de meter cafeína en mi sistema."

Kyoya miró sorprendido. "Un director de cine, ¿de verdad? Yo mejor le pido a Hayate un autógrafo ahora antes de que empiece a olvidar a su pequeño pueblo ".

Nanoha sonrió y se puso a hacer el café. Que había bebido menos alcohol que el resto de ellos durante su gran extravaganza de Año Nuevo, pero su cabeza seguía estando muerta.

Kyoya se sentó a la mesa y Nanoha lo vio mirando el libro que había dejado allí. "La Biblia El Poisonwood,". la portada. "Creo que lo he leído en la universidad. ¿Está todavía en el programa? "

No le dijo a su hermanastro sobre Fae. Realmente no sabía qué decirle a él, excepto, "Esta chica que conocí en línea me lo recomendó".

"¿Has estado colgada en las salas de chat últimamente?"

"No exactamente. Ella compró una pintura mía tiempo atrás y me envió un correo electrónico para decirme que le gustó. Nos caímos bien. "

Kyoya sonrió y dio vuelta a través del libro. "Eso es bueno de ella."

Nanoha asintió y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo. "Sí, ella es realmente agradable. Es de tipo reservada, aunque. Ni siquiera sé su apellido, en realidad. O bien lo que hace para ganarse la vida". Llenó la tazas de café y se unió a Kyoya en la mesa. "Pero luego me dice cosas como... que es gay. Y que nunca había estado con nadie. Y que nunca leyó Harry Potter o ha ido a París. Y me hace pensar en lo que es realmente importante saber sobre una persona, ¿sabes? "

Kyoya estaba mirando con curiosidad. "Así que lo que es importante saber acerca de una persona es…?"

Nanoha se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo en la oscuridad del liquido en su taza. "Yo le dije acerca de mi colección de papel higiénico".

Él soltó una risita. "Me había olvidado de eso".

"Ella debe pensar que estoy tan loca."

"Eres un monstruo."

"Yo nunca le dije a Yunno sobre eso".

Kyoya estaba tranquilo por un momento mientras sorbía su café. "Así es que definitivamente no hay nada más entre los dos?"

"No podría ser más largo." Sonrió para demostrar que era algo bueno. Luego respiro profundamente. "Él estaba viendo a alguna otra chica."

"Siempre supe que era un bastardo."

"Sí, bueno, es lo mejor. Al menos no tengo que sentirme culpable por no amarlo. El hecho de que, al final, piense en ello como su culpa. "

"¿Así que no estás viendo a nadie ahora ?"

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "No realmente. Esta este chico Chrono que Hayate me presento, y es realmente agradable y todo. Hablamos de vez en cuando. Pero no sé. "

"¿No hay chispa?"

"Supongo. Me gusta hablar con él, y es un artista también. Pero... sí. No lo sé. Es de tipo fijo. Sabes, aburrido". Ella arrugo la nariz. "Eso es una cosa terrible de decir, creo."

Kyoya sólo sonrió. Luego dijo, "Así que estás buscando a alguien más emocionante".

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura de que estoy buscando, honestamente. Pero, supongo. No es un aventurero o nada, pero alguien... no sé. Imprevisible. Tal vez". frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente no he pensado en ello."

Hubo movimiento en la sala y, a continuación, "¿Es olor a café?" Vice tropezó en la cocina un momento posterior y robo su taza a Kyoya. Se sentó a la mesa y tomó un largo sorbo. "Mmmm."

"¡Oye!" Kyoya tomó la taza de nuevo. "¡Obtén la tuya!"

Vice hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Nanoha sonrió y se levantó para servir otra taza. "Así que… Hayate y yo conocimos a alguien".

"¿Brad Pitt?" Supongo que dijo Vice.

"¿George Clooney?" dijo Kyoya.

Nanoha volvió a la mesa y entregó un café a Vice. "Fate Testarossa", dijo.

"¡Fuera!" Dijo Vice, con la mandíbula caída. "Yo la amo". Él se dirigió a Kyoya. "No la amo?"

"Él la ama a ella," dijo Kyoya.

Vice se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. "Chica tiene un gusto increíble en todo. ¿Qué tenía puesto? Dime todo."

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "Uh ..."

¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? "

"Fue realmente en la galería la noche que no pudieron ir", dijo Nanoha.

"¡Fuera!"

Nanoha se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

"Por lo tanto, injusto. ¿Qué dijo? "

"Ella amo mi arte", dijo Nanoha, dejando que ella misma se sintiera orgullosa. "Entonces me encontré con ella al azar unos pocos días más tarde, y ella dijo que quería que yo pintara algunas cosas para su nuevo apartamento."

Vice lo miraba en estado de shock. "Bueno, estás haciendo esto."

"¡Yo no estoy!"

Sacudió la cabeza y recogió su café. "No te creo."

Nanoha sonrió. "Por supuesto, que ella no se acuerda de quién soy y en realidad nunca me llamara. Pero fue realmente halagador en el momento".

Hayate salió de su habitación y se unió a ellos un segundo más tarde, todavía se mantenía en el teléfono. "Adivina quién es protagonista de un cortometraje?"

Hubo un coro de aplausos de todo el cuadro en el que se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de cuánto le dolía la cabeza para hablar por encima de un susurro.

Hayate se ayudó a sí misma con el café y se sentó a la mesa. "Me encuentro con el director en un almuerzo tardío para que podamos hablar de mi parte."

Vice sonrió. "Eso es un buen modo de empezar el nuevo año."

"Cuéntame". Hayate sonrió brillante y suspiró aliviada cuando se sentó en la silla.

Nanoha tuvo una repentina sensación de que iba a ser un año muy interesante.

* * *

Fate se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono celular vibrando en su mesilla de noche y, aunque le costó un buen rato descifrar la verdadera naturaleza del sonido se las arregló para respirar un atontado, "¿Hola?" Antes de que alguien colgara.

"¿Qué quieres decir con" que podría haber sido una cita?". El sonido de la voz de Signum despertó a Fate ligeramente hacia arriba, se dio vuelta y se sentó. "Uh..."

"Quiero decir, todavía no estás segura cuando dices eso, o estabas simplemente tratando de volverme loca? Estoy bien con cualquiera. "

Fate se frotó los ojos y escondió el pelo detrás de la oreja en un intento de frenar. "Tal vez ambas cosas", dijo finalmente.

Signum se echó a reír. -Está bien. Así que, eh, estoy en Los Ángeles por un par de semanas y yo esperaba que accidentalmente podría toparme contigo en algún lugar. Si estás interesada" agregó.

Fate no sabía lo que quería. Tal vez huevos. Huevos y tocino sonaba bien. Cualquier cosa más allá de un menú de desayuno estaba más allá de su derecho a continuar. "Tengo una sesión de fotos hoy y luego estoy de vuelta en el set de Guardián mañana y estamos filmando hasta el final del mes. Podría ser capaz de cogerme por el carro de la restauración si tienes suerte". Se detuvo un momento para pensar en su horario más en serio. "Estoy siendo subastada la próxima semana en una cosa de caridad de celebridades."

"¿El ganador recibe una cita contigo?"

"El ganador se lleva sentarse en una mesa conmigo a hablar por diez minutos mientras un grupo de personas más de pie se aseguran de que dicho ganador no sea un psicópata. Muy emocionante. Pero hay muchas posibilidades de encontrar algo muy aburrido después. "

La risa de Signum era suave. "Tal vez voy a pasar por ti entonces. Me encanta la parte aburrida. "

"Ten cuidado, sin embargo. Puede ser que deseen rematarte, también. "

"Nadie haría una oferta por mí."

Fate vaciló, pero dijo, "yo lo haría."

Se hizo el silencio en el que Signum podría haber estado o sonriendo o poniendo los ojos en blanco o tal vez una combinación de ambos. Por último, la directora dijo: "A ver".

Fate cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. "Muy elocuente."

Allí estaba la risa suave de nuevo, seguida por: "Sí, bueno. Aclaro Signum su garganta. "En realidad había otra razón por la que te llamada."

"¿Sí?"

"Se ve muy probable que voy a estar interpretando a Samantha, y no puedo decidir si tal vez significa que no debemos encontrarnos accidentalmente en otros lugares."

Fate frunció el ceño brevemente. "Así que estás llamándome para decir que querías verme, para saber si quiero verte, y también para decirme que tal vez no debamos vernos?"

Signum se echó a reír. "Suena un poco loco cuando lo pones de esa manera. Quiero verte. Quiero que me quieras ver. Sólo que no sé si es la mejor idea. "

Fate fue sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era la mejor idea. "Entonces, ¿qué propones?"

"¿Qué tal ver dónde estamos después de terminado el tiroteo?"

"Suena bien".

Hubo una pausa y, a continuación, "yo seguiré tropezándome accidentalmente contigo en esa cosa de caridad."

"Eres una mujer muy confusa".

"Supongo que estamos a mano."

Fate sonrió. "Mira a tu alrededor, Srta. Laevatein."

"Adiós, Srta. Testarossa."

Fate se quedó mirando el teléfono mucho después de que había colgado, sin saber cómo se sentía. Lo volvió a colocar en la mesilla y miró a su alrededor, tomando el sol vertiendo desde el balcón. No fue hasta las 9, lo que le daba un par de horas para descansar antes de posar para la cámara. Odiaba las sesiones de fotos. Odiaba las entrevistas que la incluían. Odiaba la forma falsa que parecía en su intento de sonar genuina.

Se había quedado dormida con la computadora portátil a su lado, la sacó más cerca y la encendió. En poco tiempo, estaba comenzando un correo electrónico para Nanoha. En la

línea de asunto escribió, "Las mujeres son confusas."

Estimada Nanoha,

Acabo de tener una conversación telefónica con Fibic que iba más o menos así:

Ella: Quiero verte otra vez. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

Yo: ¿Aquí hoy?

Ella: Grandioso. Voy a estar allí.

Yo: Lo estaré esperando.

Ella: En realidad, yo estaba llamando para decirte que lo mejor es que no deberíamos vernos.

Yo: Entonces, ¿quieres verme pero no quieres verme?

Ella: Sí.

Yo: Muy bien entonces.

Ella: Pero yo seguiré probablemente viéndote en ese lugar.

Yo: ...

Así que ahí lo tienes.

Así que básicamente ella piensa que llevar una relación amorosa puede afectar negativamente nuestra relación de trabajo - que tiene perfecto sentido. Pero entonces ella todavía quiere verme? Corono a Fipbic la nueva reina de las señales mixtas.

Pero de todos modos.

Empiezo a trabajar de nuevo mañana. Hoy en día, en realidad, lo que significa que mis correos tenderán a disminuir en frecuencia y cantidad. Pido disculpas de antemano. Es que lleva mucho tiempo ocultar todos los cadáveres. ;) De todos modos, debo hacerlo. Conseguir la cuerda, la cinta lista.

Todo lo mejor para el nuevo año. Yo no creo que haya tal cosa como demasiada felicidad. :)

Tu amiga,

F.

P.D.: Empecé a leer Harry Potter.

* * *

Nanoha se sentó en el Washington Square Park tomando café y leyendo la Biblia Poisonwood. Hacía frío, demasiado frío para estar sentado fuera, pero a Nanoha no le importaba. Le gustaba la sensación de la brisa helada en la cara. Le gustaba el olor de la nieve derretida. Amaba a Nueva York en el invierno. Incluso en los momentos sombríos, Nanoha todavía encontraba su belleza.

El libro era bueno. A diferencia del tipo de libros leídos por Nanoha, en las raras ocasiones en que lo había hecho. Sobre todo, le gustaba ir sobre las palabras y pensar en que Fae las había leído antes que ella. Le dieron ganas de leer Harry Potter otra vez, también, y la experiencia adquirida, de nuevo. Se preguntó si Fae la estaba pasando bien, o si lo había dejado de lado y olvidado.

Su amiga en línea no había mentido cuando le había dicho que su correo electrónico tendería a ser menos frecuente. Hacía más de una semana desde el último, y Nanoha desistió de encender su computadora para encontrar un correo electrónico de Fae esperando allí. Había decidido, en cambio, lanzarse al negocio de la lectura de los libros favoritos de Fae. Había comprado El color púrpura junto con los otros, sabiendo que quería leerlos, incluso si Fae no podía pasar por la experiencia de Harry Potter.

La escuela no se inició de nuevo una semana más, y su inspiración artística estaba una vez más en un punto muerto. El dinero de las pinturas que había vendido en la galería había llegado y quedo observando el cheque un tiempo largo, sin saber si debía gastar el dinero o simplemente enmarcarlo. Lo había cobrado, al final, porque el dinero es útil, pero todo el tiempo que había parado en la línea del banco había sentido una sensación de asombro de que alguien hubiese pagado cerca de $3000 dólares por su trabajo.

Pensó en Fate Testarossa entonces, y se dejó sentir halagada por los elogios de la actriz. Incluso si la llamada nunca llegaba, ella seguía estando agradecida por el sentimiento detrás de la oferta. Y si ella era honesta, una parte de ella esperaba que la llamada nunca llegase. No quería decepcionar a la actriz si se encontraba a sí misma por completo carente de inspiración.

La artista terminó su café y arrojó el recipiente en el cubo de la basura junto a ella. Después de un momento, volvió al libro.

* * *

Fate estaba de pie junto a la barra, esperando una dosis adicional de champán.

A su lado, uno de sus co-estrellas de Guardian le hablaba sin parar sobre sus vacaciones en el extranjero. Dio las gracias al camarero y le dio la debida atención al muchacho a su lado, que seguía trabajando hasta el nervio, lo sabía, para invitarla a salir.

"¿Así que, qué te levanta? -Preguntó-, el pelo oscuro se deslizaba sobre los ojos color avellana. "Cualquier fiesta divertida? Oí que Jeff Sark hizo una loca y salvaje para

Año Nuevo. ¿Fuiste? Estaba borracho al límite, el hecho era evidente por lo cerca que estaba de pie, pero a Fate no le importaba. Tenerlo a su lado significaba unos cuantos más

que pasaban junto a ella. Veyron era hermoso, más otros lo encontraban intimidante. "Me lo perdí, en realidad. Tuve una pequeña reunión en casa". Él sonrió de la manera que sabía que derretía a la mayoría de las mujeres. "Me han dicho que tu y el Sr. Acous, finalmente se separaron."

"Interesante", dijo Fate, cogiendo el vaso.

"Él es un idiota si me permites decirlo", dijo Veyron, sin inmutarse. Se apoyó en la barra y el líquido se arremolinó en torno a su copa. "Nunca me cayó bien."

"Dirty Martini, por favor-dijo alguien detrás de ella, y Fate reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

Casi sonrió, pero no se dio vuelta. -Sí, se trata de la directora que me parece muy atractiva", dijo Veyron.

"Bah. Hablando de eso, Fate, yo estaba dispuesto a preguntarte si te gustaría venir a una fiesta Estoy yendo ahí el próximo fin de semana? Es pequeña... íntima.-Sonrió de nuevo.

"Tendré que revisar mi agenda, pero si estoy libre, seguro," dijo ella, sabiendo que no estaría libre. Signum eligió ese momento para cruzar su campo de visión, de martini en la mano."Signum", llamó.

La directora se volvió y sonrió a su manera de saludo. "Fate, hola. ¿No te había visto. "

Fate sabía que era mentira. "Veyron, ¿sabes que voy a estar protagonizando la próxima película de Signum Laevatein?"

Se estrecharon la mano y Veyron sonrió. "Si estás buscando un protagonista masculino ..."

Signum sonrió a cambio. "Se trata más de una cosa chica con chica dijo, y Fate casi se atragantó con su bebida.

Veyron se echó a reír. -No te preocupes entonces. Eso está muy bien. Voy a estar viéndola. Si Fate está en ella, yo estoy ahí. "Hizo un guiño en dirección a Fate. "De todos modos, si me disculpan, señoras, yo tengo que ir a la habitación pequeña."

Lo vio irse y Fate se dirigió a Signum. "Yo creí que no te pasarías.

"Casi no lo hago", admitió Signum, llegando a estar hasta donde había estado Veyron. "Pero luego pensé, 'es por una buena causa, así que..."

Fate sonrió. "¿Por lo menos sabes cuál es la causa?" "Tu sabes, yo en realidad no lo sé. Y di un cheque enorme en la entrada. Dime que no es para algo así como... la entrega de maquillaje para caniches desfavorecidos? "

"Esa es la próxima semana", dijo Fate, con una sonrisa. Bebió un sorbo de champán, y se alegró, de repente, de que Signum haya venido. No sabía lo que significaba para ellas, pero a ella le gustaba tener a la directora. "Es para un hospital de niños, en realidad."

Signum dio un suspiro de alivio. "Bien. Entonces, ¿por cuánto lo van a hacer? Echaba de menos las cosas emocionantes".

"Veinticinco de los grandes.

Signum silbó. "Por diez minutos de tu tiempo?"

Fate asintió con la cabeza. "Loco, lo sé. Y el tipo pasó los primeros cinco minutos mirándome fijamente, y los otros cinco balbuceando incoherencias sobre... la pesca, ¿no? "

"Pobre diablo", dijo Signum. "Eso es lo que te pasa por ser tan bella." Dijo esa la última parte en un susurro, pero Fate la oyó de todas formas.

Fate no se avergonzaba con facilidad, pero de repente se quedo sin palabras. Miró a la directora, vestida con su traje negro, con su largo cabello rosa suelto sobre los hombros, y decidió cambiar de tema. "Parece que te encuentras en camino a una reunión corporativa".

Signum negó con la cabeza y miró a sí misma. "Acabo de salir de una, en realidad, con un puñado de hombres en traje. No puedo esperar quitarme todo esto. "

Fate asintió con la cabeza. Después de un momento de silencio, dijo, "Signum, ¿por qué has venido?"

La directora la miró, pero vaciló. "Realmente quieres hablar de esto aquí?"

Fate miró a su alrededor. Veyron se dirigía hacia ellas, y de pronto se sintió cansada. "¿Te puedo dar un viaje de vuelta a tu hotel?"

Signum asintió con la cabeza. "Claro que sí."

Veyron las alcanzó. "¿Quién se prende para un afterparty?

"Estamos a punto de salir", dijoFate. "Cuando puedes dormir? Tenemos que estar en el

set en unas cinco horas".

Veyron sonrió brillantemente. "Es entonces cuando la estrella no se vuelve útil. Voy a dormir en mi remolque entre las tomas. No te preocupes por mí. Déjenme acompañarlas".

Fuera, su limusina estaba esperando, junto con Samuel, su chófer, y la mitad de los paparazzi de Hollywood. Las cámaras destellaban mientras salían y Fate sólo podía imaginar lo que los titulares del blog dirían en la mañana. No sirvió de mucho que Veyron hubiese optado por poner su brazo alrededor de ella, ya que había salido.

Samuel abrió la puerta cuando se acerco y las saludó cordialmente.

Signum se metió en el coche. Fate se volvió hacia Veyron y dijo: "Hasta mañana".

La besó en la mejilla al igual que una cámara brilló en su dirección. Y entonces la puerta se cerró y ella y Signum estaban solas.

"Esto va a estar todo en Internet mañana", dijo Fate, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bajó la voz una vez que supo que Samuel había subido en el asiento del conductor. Signum le preguntó: "¿Dónde podemos ir?"

"Beverly Hills Hotel."

Samuel hizo un gesto con la mano para decir que él había entendido, y volvió a subir la ventanilla.

"Fancy", Fate dijo, refiriéndose al hotel.

"No fue idea mía", contestó Signum, acomodándose en los asientos de cuero de felpa. "Me estoy reuniendo con un estudio sobre un programa de televisión potencial que puede o no suceder. Vamos a ver. Está en: es de mala suerte-hablar-sobre-ello- hasta-ponerla en escena. "

Fate asintió, comprendiendo. "Así".

"No tengo idea de por qué he venido", exclamó Signum. "Yo estaba en esa reunión y lo único que podía pensar era en lo agradable que sería volver a verte. Y sé que estoy dando señales y debes pensar que estoy completamente loca. No está sólo esta parte de mí que quiere mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales y luego está esa otra parte de mí que no puede dejar de pensar en besarte. "

El corazón de Fate empezó a latir con furia en el pecho, ante las palabras y las imágenes que los acompañaban. Sería tan simple que se inclinara sobre la directora y un beso, sin olvidar la realidad por un tiempo corto y ceder a su curiosidad, tal vez incluso su deseo. Pero, ¿qué entonces? Miró hacia otro lado, las luces que pasan por su ventana. "Sería egoísta por mi parte que te bese," ella dijo en voz baja, "porque quiero, pero más allá de eso, no sé lo que quiero." Ella se volvió hacia la directora. "Yo sé que no quiero jugar con esta película"

Signum sonrió suavemente. "Yo tampoco."

Fate sintió una oleada de alivio. "Así que... ¿amigas?"

"Amigas", dijo Signum de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

**Ojiitos Claroos: **Algo me dice que llegó la decepción en este capítulo jajaja. Para ser justas es una historia de NanoFate xP. Al fin he terminado mis entregas :DDD (bueno, queda una pero esta prácticamente lista). Ahora estoy full nerviosa por el viaje haha D: Cuando puedas responder el PM esta bien, ánimas por tu lado del mundo :P.

**Jocelyn: **Tenía planeado subir este capítulo el miércoles pero la universidad estuvo jodida (y no, soy re ñoña y no estaba salvándolo jajaja :P) Pero al fin he terminado :D. Espero que te haya gustado el detalle, siempre agradezco tus comentarios :). Y si! eres una magnífica seguidora :D

**Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli: **Seee, la verdad es que tiene una redacción un poco mas pesada. Supongo que fue creciendo de acuerdo a la autora original. Lo bueno es que empieza a soltarse y saca cosas chistosas :P Terminando de subir este capítulo me pongo a leer tu historia! la deje abandonada por el poco tiempo que he tenido pero ahora mismo me pongo en eso :P. Cuídate!

**Traumas inuyasha: **(tu nick siempre me hace sonreír hahaha... amo a inuyasha :P) Gracias por pasarte, espero que sigas dándote el rol por aquí :P

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Hola! jajaja en verdad le dijiste eso a tu amiga? La verdad hay una frase que dice Vice a Nanoha (que aún no sale) que siempre repito cuando conozco a alguien re gay. Es que simplemente hay frases memorables :P. Espero que tu inspiración este en el "mood" que quiero más capítulos de "sobreviviendo junto a ti" ;)

**Fate-Escarlata: **Hola! que gusto! la verdad me alegra mucho que te animaras a escribir. El recibir un comentario creo es sumamente alentador y reconfortante porque sabes que alguien del otro lado de la pantalla esta leyendo. Así que me conformo con un gracias jajaja. Aunque si quieres escribir más, no me quejaré para nada... esos abrazos virtuales después de todo son siempre bien recibidos :D

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Se acercan más momentos NanoFateros :D así que no comas ansias con eso de Signum hahaha. La verdad pobre de Fate, eso de tener doble personalidad a de estar espantoso, más en su situación, sería muy bizarro que te encontraras hablando con una estrella de cine. Quién sabe, tal vez yo soy Ellen Page :P. Me alegro que te gusten las otras adaptaciones. "Luz de Luna" me a costado un triunfo adaptarla jajaja, es too mucho lemon para mi, pero finalmente podré terminarla :'). Gracias siempre por tus "resumenes" siempre me sacan de un día malo :)

**Dana haruno: **Yo suelo balbucear y ser muy torpe en exposiciones, no sé que será de mi vida jajaja. Por otro lado, Signum se me hace súper linda en esta historia, me siento mal por ella porque en realidad se comporta toda sumisa. Ojalá pudiéramos encontrar todos una Signum :'( (o una Fate... eso también estaría bien jajaja)

**Aria. T: **Jajaja creo que no he publicado uno con tanto drama. Tengo una historia que me gustaría publicar pero esa SI que es drama total. La he leído unas 3 veces y todas he llorado jajaja. Estoy segura que esa no te gustaría :P

**Fandy-chan: **UPS, creo que también te decepcione a ti por lo de Singum-Fate hahaha. Aunque todavía no termina la historia ;) (no logro recordar si en esta versión hubo un beso o algo así :/) Nah, creo que la tercera versión ya no la haría. Aunque si me la leería, de eso estoy segura. Yo solo espero que la autora original se apure jajaja. Es una lástima lo de tu familia, afortunadamente la mía no lo es pero al principio si fue algo difícil, así que te entiendo y espero se le baje a la tuya :)

**NanoFate24: **Creo que en otro lado te puse NanoFate27: lol jajaja... No te cansas en leer en español? Cuando leo historias en tu idioma mi cerebro se cansa de "pensar" en inglés y se bloquea después de un rato hahaha. Por eso te agradezco aún más tu esfuerzo xD Saluditos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! **Hoy mi insomnio me despertó temprano y empecé la actualización. Y como les dije: empezaré a actualizar Martes-Jueves-Sábado (si puedo) ;)

El capítulo pasado en efecto estuvo un poco boring hahaha, pero éste está mucho mejor, lo prometo.

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Nanoha miró la hora en su teléfono mientras se apresuraba a salir del edificio Barney. La clase había terminado anticipadamente, por el cambio. El profesor tenía una especie de obsesión con cierto programa de televisión la noche del martes, lo que significaba que la clase se llevaba a cabo en velocidad turbo.

"Oye, bonita," le dijo una voz al oído, y Nanoha se volvió para ver de pie a Chrono allí.

Sonrió. "Oye extraño," dijo, al colocarse al lado suyo. "Tanto tiempo sin verte."

"Tenia la intención de llamar y decir hola, pero estaban estas cosas de las fiestas en familia, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo son tus clases este semestre? "

Se había cortado el pelo, Nanoha lo noto. Lo afeitó a los lados y la punta en la parte superior. Pensó que sus ojos se veían más azules de alguna manera. "Arte y Cultura Contemporánea va a patearme el trasero. Estoy seguro de ello. El resto está bien. ¿Y tú? "

"Muchas asignaturas optativas. Soy amante de Teoría de los medios de comunicación, sin embargo. Yo he optado por Arte Digital".

"Paso audaz para un escultor.-Sonrió-. "¿Te diriges a la clase?"

"Tengo Psicología en un par de horas", dijo. "y tu?"

"Ya he terminado, gracias a Dios. He quedado con Hayate en el Central Park. ¿Te dijo? Ella está filmando una película allí. "

"¿En serio?-Miró impresionado. "Eso es impresionante. Yo no he hablado con ella en un tiempo".

"Sí, creo que hoy es el último día, sin embargo. Me encuentro con Hayate para los últimos detalles de la fiesta."

"Hayate tiene buen gusto." Él sonrió de una manera que hizo que su mirada se viera dulce, de alguna manera, y Nanoha desvió la propia, se sintió tímida, de repente.

Ellos caminaron a una parada en la tercera avenida. "Me dirijo a Lafayette", le dijo Nanoha.

"Voy a comer algo antes de la clase. Deberíamos juntarnos en algún momento ", dijo, mirando esperanzado.

"Eso estaría bien. ¿Dame una llamada? "

"Cuenta con ello."

Se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas, y Nanoha metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para evitar que se congelara. A pesar de que amaba el invierno, ella estaba esperando a la primavera. El montón de barro de la nieve y los árboles sin hojas se empezaba a bajar. Y era sólo la primera semana de febrero.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en alguna parte dentro de su bolsa de mensajero, con una melodía asignada a un número desconocido. Hundió el objeto desde el fondo de su bolsa, y se quedó mirando el número desconocido en la pantalla. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, ¿eres Nanoha Takamachi ?" Preguntó una voz femenina.

"Se trata de mí, bueno, ella". Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Soy Arisa Bunnings, asistente de Fate Testarossa. ¿Tienes un momento? "

Nanoha se detuvo en sus pasos, y casi fue atropellada por un coche. Salió del camino, y se apresuró a decir: "Ah, sí! Claro que sí. Quiero decir, yo. "

"La Srta. Testarossa se preguntaba si seguías interesada en contribuir con tu arte a su nuevo apartamento? "

"Claro, sí. Me encantaría". Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, sabiendo que sonaba como una idiota.

"Grandioso. ¿Estarás disponible para reunirte con ella en algún momento esta semana? "

El estómago de Nanoha revoloteaba ante la perspectiva de reunirse con la actriz. "Um, seguro. Tengo clases pero después tal vez...-hizo una pausa y luego dijo: "Yo estoy libre el viernes."

"Eso está bien. ¿Qué tal el viernes a las dos? "

"Grandioso".

"Te voy a enviar un mensaje de texto con la dirección. Gracias por tu tiempo, Srta. Takamachi".

"Ten cuidado." Nanoha dejo caer el teléfono de su oído y sacudió la cabeza. Un minuto después llegó un mensaje de texto con los detalles de la cita y Nanoha se quedó mirando la serie de letras y números con una leve incredulidad.

Apago su teléfono, lo cerró y la arrojó de vuelta a su bolso. Tenía las manos frías de nuevo y se las froto entre sí antes de volver a ponerlas en sus bolsillos. Después corrió hacia la estación del metro.

Por el camino se le pegó de que la llamada telefónica que había estado esperando y temiendo había llegado finalmente. No se olvidó de mí, Nanoha pensó, mientras se dirigía por las escaleras y en busca de calor.

* * *

Fate miró expectante a Arisa en el momento en que su asistente colgó el teléfono. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo se oía? "

Arisa levantó una ceja, mirando divertida mientras colocaba el teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina. "Como si... está aterrorizada." Miro seria a Fate. "¿Estas segura de haberlo pensado bien?"

"Sí" dijo Fate. "Y cuando digo que sí, me refiero a por supuesto que no. Si pensara en ello esto me compromete." Respiró hondo. "¿Qué quieres decir con «aterrorizada»?

"Sólo eso."

Fate frunció el ceño. "¿Le parezco intimidante? No quiero intimidarla. "

"Sí, buena suerte con eso. "Arisa sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. "Me encanta este apartamento."

Fate permitió el cambio de tema, y examinó su entorno. Se había enamorado de la vivienda al segundo de haberla visto en las fotos. Amaba los pisos de madera, las ventanas del piso al techo, el estado de la cocina, la hermosa vista. Le había costado casi tanto como su propiedad frente a la playa y valió la pena cada centavo. "¿Crees que es demasiado pomposo?

Arisa miró con curiosidad. "¿Se trata de Nanoha otra vez?"

"No" mintió Fate. "Bueno, quizás. Simplemente no quiero que piense que soy una snob. "

"Fate, no creo que ella piense que vives en una caja de cartón." Arisa miró a su alrededor otra vez. "Además no tienes muebles. Lo único que viene a ser es... es tan vacío".

Fate sonrió. "Al igual que un lienzo."

Arisa puso los ojos en blanco. "Muy bien, con eso, me voy de aquí. Tengo que ir a terminar de desempacar antes de que Verossa llegue. "

"Que te diviertas."

Arisa desapareció y luego de unos segundos, el sonido de la puerta resonó en el apartamento. Fate dejo que el silencio se decante antes de interrumpir el silencio con su movimiento. Subió por las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y se desplomó sobre la cama. Cambio al equipo de música en la radio y dejo que eligiera la banda sonora de la noche.

Fate no había aportado mucho a Nueva York. La cama era nueva. Había tenido que entregarse antes de llegar. El equipo de audio, el televisor de pantalla plana, las mesillas de noche, todo los que había comprado en los días siguientes a su llegada. Quería que Nueva York se sientiera como un nuevo comienzo.

KT Tunstall empezó a sonar tan bien como su teléfono sonó y Fate lo cogió frente a su mesita de noche y comprobó sus mensajes perdidos. Había Sólo un mensaje. De Nanoha.

F. T. realmente llamo. Algo así. Detalles más adelante. De fiesta con extraños. Apesta!.

Fate sonrió y respondió.

Que te diviertas :)

Dejó caer el teléfono de la mano en las cubiertas. Quería fingir que no estaba petrificada sobre que Nanoha llegase a su apartamento. Quería fingir que ella y Fae eran completamente diferentes personas, y que ella era en realidad cualquier persona extraña a sí misma. Pero nada de eso era verdad.

Nanoha estaría entrando a este apartamento en unos días y Fate Testarossa estaría allí para darle la bienvenida. Y en algún momento, preferentemente antes de que las cosas se pusieran más complicadas de lo que ya eran, la verdad tendría que salir.

¿Cómo o cuándo?, Fate no tenía ni idea.

* * *

Nanoha se quedó mirando la estructura frente a ella y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Encontrar el edificio de Fate Testarossa no había sido difícil. Era un nuevo establecimiento en el Upper East Side y Nanoha había pasado por el varias veces antes y se preguntaba cuál sería el costo de vivir en tal lugar. Tomó en la arquitectura elegante y moderna, sus grandes ventanales brillantes y se concentró en respirar.

Miró la hora en su celular. Era temprano, pero no demasiado temprano, y después de un par de respiraciones relajantes siguió su camino hacia el portero.

"La Srta. Testarossa está esperando ", dijo, después de que había demostrado de manera convincente su identidad. Abrió la puerta y se quitó el sombrero.

Nanoha entró. El vestíbulo estaba ocupado con gente en trajes de negocios hablando por celular con otras personas. Había sillas y sillones que hacían pensar a Nanoha en los muebles de IKEA, pero que tal costaban mucho más. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Nanoha se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores. No pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar. Pensó en su propio edificio: oscuro, sucio y cayendo a pedazos, la luz delante de la puerta de entrada y salida vacilante.

Un día de estos no encontraría luz en absoluto, y entonces tomaría una semana o algo así para que el propietario se molestara en arreglarlo.

Nanoha llamó al ascensor.

Una mujer con un traje de terciopelo color rosa se acercó. Fijó sus rizos rubios perfectos en el reflejo más cercano que pudo encontrar y miró hacia arriba y abajo a Nanoha por el rabillo del ojo.

Las puertas se abrieron y una mujer mayor salió gritando algo a los dos hombres detrás de ella, quien se disculpó por cualquier infracción grave que había cometido. Sus voces resonaron en el vestíbulo, la mezcla con los otros en un coro de pretensiones.

Nanoha entró en el ascensor después de la dama de chándal, que esperaba con una expresión de aburrimiento para ver cual botón pulsaba Nanoha. Un modelo perfecto levantó la frente ligeramente al ver el otro botón iluminado en el panel. "¿Estás segura de que tienes el piso correcto, cariño? Sólo hay un apartamento de allá arriba".

El tono objetivo de cortesía, Nanoha lo adivino, pero se quedó corto. "Estoy segura", dijo.

"Escuché que una estrella de cine se mudó ahí", dijo la señora conversadora, suavizando su tono muy ligeramente al pensar que tal vez estaba de pie al lado de alguien que conocía a alguien importante.

Nanoha sólo ofreció una sonrisa tensa, en respuesta, y esperó en silencio que las puertas se abrieran en el undécimo piso para dejar que la señora se fuera. Nada más se dijo entre ellas, y el viaje al ático de Fate Testarossa estuvo felizmente libre de interrupciones.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un pasillo bien iluminado y encontró con que la puerta de la actriz era bastante simple. Golpear era decididamente más difícil, y Nanoha miró la hora, sólo para asegurarse de que no era tarde. Siempre podía llamar y decir que no podía hacerlo después de todo, que la vida le había lanzado una bola curva y su tiempo sería absorbido por otros asuntos. Siempre podía cambiar de opinión. Había otros artistas. Mejores artistas. Artistas mucho más adecuados para este tipo de trabajo y este tipo de estilo de vida.

Sería mucho más fácil para todos si Nanoha cambiara de idea antes de que Fate Testarossa cambiara la suya. Pero entonces se abrió la puerta y Fate Testarossa se encontró súbitamente de pie delante de ella llevaba una sudadera azul grande con una gigante "Y" y la palabra "Bulldog" estampada en el centro y unos anchos pantalones vaqueros de color azul claro raídos en una rodilla. Se veía tan diferente que Nanoha casi no la reconoció.

La actriz estaba mirando en tono de disculpa. "Te veías como si estuvieras a punto de ir de nuevo hasta el ascensor."

Nanoha Debía parecer confusa, porque la actriz señaló a la cámara por encima de la puerta. Por supuesto, Nanoha pensó.

"Por favor entras?", Dijo Fate Testarossa en un tono que sonaba casi a súplica. "Prometo, que si no quieres hacer esto, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Pero ya que estás aquí..."

Sí, ya que estoy aquí, Nanoha pensó y asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza por ser tan transparente en su nerviosismo. La actriz se mudó a un lado, y Nanoha caminaba, distraída por la visión instantánea de la vivienda. El techo era por lo menos de seis metros de altura, y las ventanas se extendían hasta el final, dejando una visión clara de Manhattan. Las paredes eran blancas prístinas y los pisos eran ligeros, de madera noble.

Todo era tan hermoso que Nanoha tardo unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que no había muebles en el lugar, sin sillas, ni sillones, ni tablas. Y entonces el aroma del café llegó a su nariz y se distrajo de nuevo.

"¿Quieres un café?". La actriz había cerrado la puerta y estaba en marcha. Nanoha notó que estaba descalza y se preguntó si debía quitarse los zapatos. Se sentía un poco como si estuviera de pie en un museo, aunque mucho más cálido, y no había nada que ver, pero si una bella actriz que en este momento parecía mucho a cualquier otra persona, alguien que podría haberse sentado a su lado en clase, o en una cafetería.

Y al pensar en café recordó Nanoha que le había hecho una pregunta. "Um, seguro. Me encantaría, "dijo, y siguió a la actriz.

La cocina estaba abierta, frente a la increíble vista de la ciudad, y todo lo que veía parecía salido del sueño de un chef profesional. Fate Testarossa podría haber no tenido ningún mueble, pero había gastado claramente una fortuna en aparatos de cocina. "Fue fácil encontrar el edificio?"

"Fue difícil pasarlo por alto", le dijo Nanoha, apoyada en la encimera de mármol negro, antes de pensar tal vez que no debía tocar nada. Estaba tratando de no mirar mientras Fate Testarossa se movía por la cocina.

"Sí, es un poco una monstruosidad." La actriz puso una taza delante de Nanoha. "Negro?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Fate Testarossa sonrió y caminó hasta el refrigerador. Sacó una botella de leche y le dijo: "Estaba en tu biografía. El programa en la galería. Decía que era tu mayor adicción..." Arrugó la cara ante el pensamiento y conto con una mano. "pinturas de Salvador Dalí... ver películas malas con tu mejor amiga... y café negro. "

Nanoha recordaba vagamente ese escrito. "Oh". Miró hacia abajo el vapor de la taza. "Yo pensaba que nadie leía esas cosas"

La actriz derramó la leche en su taza propia. "Bueno, antes de invitarte, quise comprobar si tus aficiones no incluían asesinar a celebridades".

"Oh editaron esa parte" Nanoha ofreció una media sonrisa y levantó su taza de café. Estaba caliente pero era delicioso, y se preguntó qué marca era.

La actriz sonrió y luego procedió a poner unas seis cucharadas de azúcar en su taza. Nanoha debió haberla mirado horrorizada por que Fate Testarossa dejó lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Nanoha miró hacia abajo y lejos. "Nada."

"No, en serio. ¿Qué te pasa? "

Nanoha miró hacia atrás y suspiró. –Nada solo acabas de matar al pobre café. "

Sus ojos rubí, se hacían aún más rojizos por la sudadera, la miró con curiosidad, entonces, se redujo a buscar entre la cuchara de azúcar en la mano y la taza. Miró de nuevo. "Lo hice?"

"Completamente. Probablemente ni siquiera debería llamarse café ahora. "

"¿Cómo debo llamarlo?"

La actriz parecía divertida, y Nanoha se sintió aliviada de que no haberla ofendido. -No lo sé... "noffee '". Rodó sus ojos ante su incapacidad para llegar a algo mejor. "Deberías probarlo alguna vez... puro... Quiero decir, si lo deseas." Se sentía como una idiota. Estaba segura que la actriz de diría: "¿Quién eres tú para decirle a Fate Testarossa cómo tomar su café?"

Pero Fate simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Está bien." Y vertió el contenido de su taza en el fregadero. Enjuagó la taza y la llenó de nuevo. "Esta mejor?"

Nanoha estaba demasiado sorprendida para comentar. Vio que la actriz intentó tomar un sorbo sólo para hacer un rostro que Nanoha nunca había visto antes.

"Eso es repugnante ", dijo, y Nanoha se encontró riendo.

"Es un gusto adquirido", admitió Nanoha, y bebió su propia satisfacción.

Fate Testarossa recogió la leche otra vez. "Creo que voy a disfrutar de mi 'noffee' en su lugar."

Nanoha se limitó a sonreír para sus adentros. Estaba empezando a sentirse contenta de no haberse escapado, o más bien, que la actriz la hubiese atrapado antes de que lo hiciera. Habría odiado haberse perdido la cara que Fate Testarossa había hecho.

Y también el café era divino.

Fate no trató de concentrarse en el hecho de que Nanoha Takamachi estaba en su apartamento, y trató en su lugar, concentrarse en ser ella misma. Por lo menos, la aproximación más cercana a sí misma, considerando lo nerviosa que estaba. Había pasado la mañana entera mirando con ansiedad, dispuesta a ir más rápido o tal vez parar por completo, iba y venía en función a su nivel de pánico.

Y ahora que estaban de pie tan sólo a unos metros de distancia, Fate sintió una corriente de excitación, que de alguna manera superaba sus miedos siempre presentes. Nanoha estaba de pie en su apartamento, la veía tan hermosa como Fate la recordaba, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente del nerviosismo que la artista irradiaba a través de cada palabra y cada movimiento y servía para que Fate se preguntara si alguna vez podría ser otra cosa más que una extraña de pie frente a ella torpemente en una habitación.

Fate noto que Nanoha aún llevaba su chaqueta, y deseo patearse por no haberlo notado antes. "Lo siento. Soy una terrible anfitriona. ¿No sientes calor? "

Nanoha se miró a sí misma; sus Converse's negros, sus jeans acampanados, o simplemente en la propia chaqueta, Fate no estaba segura. "Um", dijo la artista, "un poco".

Fate hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Nanoha se sintiera como en casa. Pero ¿cómo podría? Ni siquiera había ningún mueble. "Sí, lo siento. Subí la calefacción como una loca porque no estoy acostumbrada al frío". Miró a su alrededor. "Te puedo mostrar dónde colocar tus cosas, si lo deseas." Se dirigió a las escaleras. Al menos en su habitación había algo parecido a la personalidad.

Nanoha la seguía varios pasos atrás y en el escalón más alto hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor. "Este es tu cuarto?"

Fate tomó en el espacio semi-abierto, tratando de verlo como Nanoha hizo. -Sí, no se suponía que era, exactamente. Creo que estaba destinada a ser como... o una oficina. Es mucho más pequeña que el dormitorio principal, pero me gusta, es abierta. Me gusta simplemente caminar por las escaleras y estar en mi cuarto. Y es genial simplemente ver todo abajo. Plus" y aquí señaló hacia arriba, "realmente me encanta. "

Nanoha levantó la vista y vio el tragaluz. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al mirarlo. "Eso es tan cool. Me encanta esto ", dijo, señalando a la sala en general. "Me encantaría una habitación como ésta. La mía es tan... oscura. "

Fate realmente no sabía qué decir a eso, porque su único instinto era ofrecer a cada una de sus posesiones en bandeja de plata a Nanoha. "Puedes simplemente dejar todo en la cama."

La artista coloco su bolsa en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta, pero mantuvo su pañuelo, que Fate recordaba del día en el teatro. Debajo, llevaba una sudadera con capucha color negra con un dibujo que desaparecía a través del pecho. Echó la chaqueta sobre la cama y miró a Fate con una apariencia un tanto expectante.

Fate no tenía pensado en traer a Nanoha a su cuarto, y con ella se sentía extrañamente íntimo. Tuvo que recordarse que Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi no eran amigas. Todavía no. Tal vez nunca. "Bueno" dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo en el apartamento. "¿Qué piensas?"

Nanoha se acercó y se puso a su lado. Miró pensativa mientras recorría la vista. "No estoy muy segura de lo que quieres."

En ese momento quería Fate muchas cosas que nunca podrían ser. Estar tan cerca de Nanoha la distraía y se alejó. -Estaba pensando en un mural. "

"¿Un mural?"

Fate asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, en esa pared grande donde estábamos primero"

"¿Y qué quieres que pinte en esa pared?"

"Cualquier cosa que te guste." Fate se encogió de hombros. "Puedes hacer algún tipo de graffiti por todo."

Miró a su alrededor. "Es todo tan aburrido, ¿sabes? Me encantaría entrar y ver algo original. "

Nanoha estaba mirando con extrañeza. "Quieres que yo en serio pinte la pared?"

"¿Es eso raro? "

"Bueno, ¿y si no te gusta? "

Fate imagino que había pocas posibilidades de eso. Había visto algunas de las pinturas de Nanoha. De hecho, ella era dueña de cuatro de ellas, y no había nada en ellas que no amara. "Creo que lo que haces con un pincel es mágico," dijo ella, sabiendo que si decía algo más entre ellas podría ser interpretado como una mentira, que esto, por encima de todo, era la verdad absoluta. "Dudo que haya nada que podrías hacer que no me gustaría."

Nanoha quedo momentáneamente sin habla y Fate decidió salvarla de tener que decir algo. "Yo no opte por comprar los muebles hasta que sepas lo que quieras pintar. Yo no quería limitar o influir en tu creatividad en forma alguna. "

Nanoha suspiró. "Creo que piensas que soy algo que yo no soy. Deberías simplemente mejor contratar a un profesional."

"¿Y tu no lo eres?"

"Sólo soy una estudiante de arte."

"Oh." Fate se preguntó de que Nanoha, tenía mucho miedo.

"No quiero perder el tiempo, Stra. Testarossa. Ni siquiera sé si puedo llegar a nada con la pintura. "

Fate miró a la artista, pensativa. Se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien tan talentoso pudiera ser tan insegura de sí misma. Fate podría haber aceptado cualquier cantidad de excusas de Nanoha, pero la duda no era ciertamente una de ellas. -Bueno, supongo que tengo un problema, entonces. "

"¿En serio?"

Fate asintió con la cabeza. "Quiero decir, hay otros artistas que trabajan hermoso, no me malinterpretes, pero de todos ellos, tú eres la única que quiero." Eso no había sido bastante lo que había querido decir, y si fuera del tipo que se ruborizaba, lo habría hecho. Pero era la verdad, al menos, en más de un sentido, y le gustaba ser capaz de decir la verdad.

Nanoha sólo la miró.

"Te puedes tomar el tiempo que quieras para llegar a lo que sea que termines la pintura. Yo no tengo prisa. Mis invitados pueden quedarse sentados en el suelo. "

Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios Nanoha Takamachi. Y luego, "Déjame ver ese muro".

Nanoha estuvo de acuerdo con el mural y todo lo que Fate Testarossa quería que hiciera porque se había quedado sin excusas, y rechazar esta oportunidad monumental seria estupidez. Pero había otras razones, también. Había sido sorprendida por las palabras de la actriz, y su alabanza, que le parecía a Nanoha a la vez real y suplicante, halagador. Por alguna razón, Fate Testarossa quería que pintura para ella, y a Nanoha no se le ocurría ningún halago mayor.

"Creo que puedo hacer algunos bocetos y me dices si te gusta alguno", sugirió Nanoha.

El sonido de la cerradura en la puerta se hizo eco en voz baja a través del gran apartamento, interrumpiendo lo que la actriz podría haber dicho, y Nanoha se volvió para ver a una mujer joven entrar en el apartamento. Ella le resultaba vagamente familiar, y Nanoha pensó que podría haberla visto en la galería. Tenía el pelo rubio y se recortaba de nuevo lejos de su cara. Era joven, en sus mediados veinte años, Nanoha adivino, y estaba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y un chaquetón negro. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa de plástico y tenía un teléfono celular a la oreja. "...

Bueno, se supone que no debes calentar una hamburguesa con queso durante diez minutos en el microondas! ¿Qué te parecía que iba a pasar? De todas formas, acabo de llegar junto a Fate. Te llamo más tarde. Por favor, no quemes nada. "Se dio cuenta de que Nanoha y Fate la estaban mirando y se sorprendió. Apago su teléfono. "Lo siento, sólo estoy dejando caer esto", dijo ella, levantando la bolsa en la mano.

"Nanoha, ella es mi asistente, Arisa Bunnings. Arisa, ella es Nanoha Takamachi".

Arisa se acercó y estrechó la mano de Nanoha. "Un placer conocerte le dijo amablemente. -Lo siento si interrumpí." Fate, dijo," ¿Dónde quieres esto? "

Nanoha se cruzo de brazos y se preguntó lo que había en la bolsa, por curiosidad y nada más.

La actriz saludó en dirección general de nada en particular, y dijo, "cualquier lugar es bueno. Gracias, Arisa. "

"Yo vivo para servir", dijo ella, como su teléfono celular sonaba de nuevo. Hizo una cara de disculpa y respondió, mientras se movía en dirección a la cocina. "... Ella está ocupada en este momento, pero puede ponerse en contacto con usted..."

Nanoha concedió a la actriz. "Debería ponerme en marcha," dijo, porque de pronto sentía como si hubiera estado allí demasiado tiempo y tal vez Fate Testarossa tenia otros asuntos que atender. "Tengo algunas diligencias para correr" No sabía por qué sintió la necesidad de inventar una excusa.

"Claro, déjame traer tus cosas", respondió la actriz, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Su asistente estaba apagando el teléfono en el momento en que caminaba hacia atrás. Sonrió a Nanoha. "Fue realmente un placer conocerte. Realmente me encantó tu trabajo cuando lo vi en la galería".

Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias. Eso significa mucho."

Arisa saludó y se dirigió a la puerta. "Me voy a asegurarme de que mi novio no queme el apartamento!", Dijo bastante alto para que Fate la oiga. "¡Hasta luego!"

La actriz estaba caminando por las escaleras, con la chaqueta de Nanoha y la bolsa en la mano. "Que se diviertan", dijo a Arisa.

Y entonces se quedaron solas de nuevo.

Nanoha aceptó sus pertenencias. "Gracias. Ah, y um, ¿cómo puedo... eh, ponerme en contacto contigo? "

"¡Oh! Correcto. Espera". Fate Testarossa se precipitó escaleras arriba, tomando los escalones de dos en dos, lo que Nanoha encontró divertido. Regresó momentos después con una pluma y una libreta pequeña. "Permítame que te de el número de Arisa. Puedes ponerte en contacto con ella en cualquier momento. "Empezó a escribir, a continuación, miró hacia arriba, mirando a modo de disculpa. "Lo siento. Soy un poco difícil de encontrar a veces, por lo que es más fácil si te comunicas por ella. "

Nanoha no sabía por qué Fate Testarossa sintió la necesidad de disculparse con ella. Pero de todos modos se encogió de hombros y lo proclamó bien. Tomó el pedazo de papel cuando se le había ofrecido.

En la puerta, Fate Testarossa, dijo, "Gracias por hacer esto", dijo, con tono suave y un poco vulnerable.

Fae le vino a la mente a Nanoha y la golpeó repentinamente cuán similares eran sus voces. Casi se rió ante la idea. "Sólo espero que no acabes arrepintiéndote..."

La actriz negó con la cabeza hacia ella, y luego dijo: "Oh, se me olvidaba." Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo paso a Nanoha. "Sé que nunca discutimos una suma, pero pensé que esto podría ser suficiente para empezar."

Nanoha acepto provisionalmente el sobre y echó un vistazo dentro. No sabía lo que había esperado, pero desde luego no eso. "Diez mil dólares?" Ella ofreció el sobre de vuelta. -

Lo siento, Srta. Testarossa. Eso es todo demasiado dinero. Todo lo que hice fue mirar a la pared. "

"Por favor, llámame Fate. Y ese parece ser el precio actual por mirar fijo en las paredes en estos días. Lo busque en Google. "

Nanoha trató de pensar en algo para responder de nuevo a eso, pero su mente quedó en blanco. Bajó el brazo.

"Tómalo", insistió Fate.

Nanoha se preguntó lo qué diez mil dólares en realidad significaban para alguien como Fate Testarossa. Probablemente era lo que gastaba una semana en zapatos. Pero a Nanoha, le era una cantidad ridícula de dinero. "Creo que estás loca", dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido."

La actriz sonrió, y Nanoha se encontró pensando en lo injusto que era que alguien sea tan hermosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creo que voy a estar en contacto".

"Miro hacia adelante."

Nanoha se marchó entonces. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, miró hacia atrás, pero Fate Testarossa había desaparecido dentro de su apartamento. Miró el sobre en la mano. Nunca había tenido un cheque con tantos ceros antes.

No pensaba en el dinero, sin embargo, en su viaje de regreso a la tierra. Pensó en mayor parte en las palabras Fate Testarossa y lo bonito que se sentía que alguien más creyera en ella.

* * *

Nanoha arrugo otra página, la arrancó y la tiró sobre la mesa de la cocina. Giro y rebotó en los muchos otros que habían sufrido la misma suerte. Las ideas no fluían. Era demasiado consciente de ello, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que la actriz podría pensar. Tenía que dejar que su mente fluya y no analizar exageradamente cada trazo del lápiz.

Unas llaves sonaron afuera en el pasillo y un segundo después, la puerta principal se abrió. "Hola, cariño, estoy en casa!" llamo Hayate.

"En la cocina."

Hayate parecía llevar una serie de bolsas de las compras. Miró brevemente en el lío de las bolas de papel sobre la mesa antes de sonreír brillantemente en dirección a Nanoha. "Me acaban de soplar los $ 300 que hice haciendo el cortometraje, pero era tan digno de ellos. Tengo los mejores jeans. "

Hayate excavo en una de las bolsas y retiro un par de jeans que se parecían mucho a cualquier otro par de pantalones vaqueros que Nanoha había visto alguna vez. "Um, sexy", dijo Nanoha, porque no había nada que decir más que eso.

"Yo también tengo algo para ti..." Hayate metió la mano en una bolsa diferente y retiró un pañuelo de rayas rosas y negras."... Este. Para ti. Yyyyyy calcetines para hacer juego! "

"Ay, caray." Celebro Nanoha sus regalos y sacudió la cabeza. "¿No fue la Navidad hace un mes?"

Hayate se encogió de hombros. -Sí, pero las dos estábamos quebradas. Ahora somos ricas. Bueno, tú eres rica. "

Nanoha vaciló. "Voy a depositar ese cheque de Fate Testarossa hasta que yo sepa que en realidad puedo llegar a algo." Hizo un gesto al montón de papeles. "Como puedes ver, esto no va bien."

Hayate se sentó y dejo sus zapatos en la sala de estar. Uno cayó en la parte posterior de la camilla, errando la lámpara por una pulgada. -Muy bien. Tengo algo que puede ayudarte con eso. "

Nanoha cabizbaja se sentó en la silla y miró con curiosidad a su mejor amiga. Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué puede ser?"

Hayate metió la mano en otra bolsa y retiró un elemento de sus profundidades. "De hecho, me lo compré para mí, pero puedo ver que estás en una crisis. Así que aquí. "Le entregó una caja a Nanoha.

Nanoha la tomó y lanzó un suspiro. "Un vibrador? ¿Cómo me va a ayudar? ¿Quieres que pinte un vibrador gigante en la pared del penthouse de Fate Testarossa?

Hayate sonrió. "Oye, podría estar queriendo eso. Y además, no es cualquier vibrador. Es el conejo. ¿Ves? Con un ángulo en la parte de conejito para un mejor contacto. Y vibra. Pero no hay que ser demasiado adictos. Ya viste lo que pasó a Charlotte en la primera temporada de Sex & the City. No hay realmente una cosa tal como demasiado repetitivo"

"Está bien", dijo Nanoha, interrumpiendo. Deslizó la caja sobre la mesa. "Es todo tuyo. En serio. Estoy bien. "

"Lo que sea. Se una mojigata. "Hayate tomó la caja y la tiró en la bolsa. "Llama a Chrono por lo menos. Ve por él. Haz algo. "

Nanoha se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa. "Él parecía lindo con su nuevo corte de pelo."

"¡Ahí lo tienes! Excelente. Me alegro de que este arreglado.

"Se puso de pie, cogiendo las bolsas mientras se dirigía. "Tengo que prepararme para el trabajo. Contratamos a este tipo nuevo. Su nombre es Roberto. Llega a entrenarse esta noche. "Miró pensativamente a la sala de estar. "No puedo decidir si me siento atraída a él o si lo encuentro repulsivo. Una línea tan delgada. "Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación.

Nanoha agarró su cuaderno. La página en blanco se burlaba de ella. Se mordió el labio, pensativa y agarro su celular. Había enviado mensajes de texto a Fae en estos días porque descubrió que era la mejor manera de obtener una respuesta rápida. Era casi tan bueno como una conversación telefónica, pero no como una intromisión.

Encontró el nombre de Fae en su lista de contactos y escribió:

_Si tuvieras que pintar un mural en la pared de una persona famosa, ¿qué pintarías tú? _

Envió el mensaje, y esperó.

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

_Una figura de palo que represente una banana_, indicó.

Nanoha se echó a reír y escribió de nuevo, _¿Y por qué una banana?_

Un momento después, el teléfono sonó con ello, _porque es mi _

_segunda fruta favorita. _

Nanoha paso cuatro minutos tratando de recordar cual fruta era la número uno de Fae era y estaba casi a punto de revisar sus archivos de correo electrónico, cuando se acordó. Ella escribió: ¿_Entonces porque no una manzana?_

Y entonces la respuesta, _porque yo la hubiera comido._

Nanoha estaba sonriendo en el momento en que decidió arreglar el lío en la mesa y volver a su habitación. Iba a dar un paseo, decidió. Tal vez que el frío ayudaría a despejar su cabeza. Tal vez la ciudad le muestre lo que Fate Testarossa, posiblemente, podría desear tener pintado en su muy costosa pared.

Cogió su abrigo, su bufanda nueva, y se aseguró de que su ejemplar de El color púrpura estuviese en su bolso antes de salir.

* * *

Fate estaba sentada en la cama leyendo Harry Potter cuando sonó el teléfono. Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que Nanoha decidiera llamar. Había pensado en llamar casi al segundo de que los mensajes de texto habían terminado, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Su corazón se aceleró al llegar al teléfono, esperando ver el nombre de 'Nanoha' en la pantalla. Estaba decepcionada, pero también aliviada al ver el nombre de 'Signum Laevatein' en su lugar. Se incorporó y se quitó las gafas, deslizándolas entre las páginas del libro. "¿Cómo está mi directora favorita hoy?", Preguntó.

"Excelente, en realidad," dijo Signum, y Fate noto que estaba sonriendo. "Tengo buenas noticias."

"Estoy a favor de una buena noticia."

"Tenemos a todos los principales actores y debes estar lista para rodar a finales de mes."

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Fate, y lo estaba en gran parte. "¿Has encontrado a alguien que interprete a Lynn?"

"Decidimos ir con Aria Liese. Yo la vi otra vez la semana pasada, y ella lo logró. Creo que hará una gran Lynn. "

Y no me dolía que su nuevo espectáculo haya sido un éxito, Fate pensó, pero guardó silencio. Era lo mejor que Hayate fuese rechazada. Era lo mejor, y sin embargo ... "¿Qué

pasa con Hayate Yagami?"

"¿Quién? ¡Oh! De hecho, escuché cosas muy buenas acerca de ella en aquel cortometraje que hizo para el amigo director de Shari. Pero todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo que Aria era una mejor opción. "

"¿Qué pasa con uno de los papeles más pequeños? ¿Han sido todos los emitidos? "Fate necesitaba dejarlo pasar. Ella sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero una parte diferente de ella quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Hayate. Ocasiones como ésta no venían a menudo.

La directora se quedó en silencio por un segundo, y Fate podía oír el sonido de un televisor en el fondo y como arrastraba un papel cerca. "Lo siento, estaba mirando mis notas. Um, tenemos una tentativa sí, para el papel de Shannon, pero en un terreno resbaladizo, porque la actriz está subiendo y bla, bla, bla. Sinceramente, estoy harta de hablar con ella, es como un dolor en el culo. Hayate no se me había ocurrido para ese papel, pero... bueno, ¿qué te parece? "

Fate ni siquiera podía recordar que Shannon estaba en el guión. Buscó en su cerebro, pero estaba en blanco. "Lo siento, ¿quién es Shannon otra vez?"

"Ella seduce a Elizabeth en el bar." Fate sintió la sangre subir a su rostro. Oh Dios. "Pensé que se llamaba Jane?"

"Sí, hubo algunos problemas con el nombre así que tuvimos que cambiarlo. Recuérdame que te pase el nuevo guion. Por lo tanto, Hayate, entonces? Puedo ver eso. Voy a ver si ella está para eso y si lo esta Sería una alegría sustituir a la otra chica, en realidad. No me gusta trabajar con divas. Bueno la llamare. "

¿Qué diablos haré? Pensó Fate, de repente, presa del pánico cuando la escena en cuestión se reproducía en su mente.

"Entonces, ¿Estás disfrutando de la vida en Nueva York?", Continuó Signum.

Fate miró a su alrededor su habitación y se quedó mirando la luz del sol entrando desde arriba. Reprimió el impulso de suspirar. "Me encanta", dijo, empujando a los pensamientos de la película a un lado. "¿Y tu?"

"Es muy bueno estar de vuelta. Mi nuevo lugar es grandioso. Lo que me recuerda, la razón principal por la que estaba llamando es que estoy organizando una fiesta para el elenco en un par de semanas. Pensamos que sería una buena forma de relajarse y conocer a los demás antes de saltar a la lucha. "

"Suena divertido", dijo Fate, y en realidad significaba que por lo general odiaba las fiestas.

"Grandioso". Ya aclarare otro día con Arisa, así que le enviaremos una invitación con los detalles. "

"Está bien".

"Está bien", se hizo eco de Signum. Hubo una pausa y, a continuación, "¿Es esto difícil para ti? Hablar conmigo? Quiero decir, después de nuestra última conversación en Los Ángeles? "

Fate frunció el ceño ante su edredón. "Ah... no. ¿Por qué? ¿Es difícil para ti? "

"No, no realmente. Sólo pensé que podría ser. Me alegro de que no lo sea". Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Quizá ahora que me lo mencionó, es un poco". Ella se echó a reír. -Muy bien, me voy entonces. Hablamos más tarde. "

Fate negó con la cabeza, divertida. "Ten cuidado, Signum."

Tiró el teléfono a un lado y agarró el guión de su mesita de noche. Pasó las páginas hasta que llegó a la escena en la que su personaje es seducido por otro. Lo leyó rápidamente y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? No había manera de que podía hacer una escena de amor con Hayate.

Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Tal vez tenga suerte y Hayate Yagami se negaría a interpretar un papel gay.

* * *

Nanoha había viajado todo el camino hasta el Upper East Side después de que las ganas de un congelado chocolate se apoderaran de ella y no la dejaba. La idea de llamar a Chrono y de invitarlo a unirse a ella cruzó por su mente mientras esperaba en línea para obtener un asiento, pero no podía imaginar pedirle que iceraa todo el camino de la parte baja para no sentirse sola. Había resuelto en su lugar optar por Alice Walker y la compañía reconfortante del murmullo de la charla de extraños.

Después de una muy saludable cena de papas fritas y una bebida de chocolate, apretada entre la multitud de personas seguía esperando en la línea y vagaba por la calle. La noche era fría y su aliento hacia humos que se extinguían frente a ella como el rastro de un fantasma. Suspiro, ahora pensó que una bebida congelada era una idea terrible en invierno, y apretó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Nanoha era consciente, tal como ella comenzó a caminar, de su proximidad al departamento de Fate Testarossa, y se pregunto si esa era la razón por la que había decidido ir hacia el norte en lugar de simplemente detenerse por un café en el lugar de Hayate o sentarse en el parque. No había previsto detenerse en el apartamento de la actriz, pero sus pies la llevaron allí por su propia voluntad, y a pesar del hecho de que se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar en el mundo de Fate Testarossa, quería hacer un buen trabajo.

Quería probar que podía hacer esto.

El edificio apareció al poco tiempo frente a ella y la miraba antes de cruzar la calle.

Esto fue estúpido, Nanoha pensó, ya que se acercó al edificio y el portero le haría, sin duda, pasar un mal rato.

Fate Testarossa probablemente ni siquiera estaba en casa, o tal vez tenia invitados y no deseaba ser interrumpida.

Era grosero presentarse sin previo aviso en medio de la noche sin ninguna buena razón para estar allí, salvo que se quedó sin inspiración y pensó que estar en el piso podía ayudar.

Dudó y entonces una voz que no reconocía bastante la llamo. Nanoha se dirigió para encontrar a la asistente de Fate Testarossa de pie junto a ella.

"¿Estás aquí para ver a Fate?" La bella rubia, cuyo nombre recordaba como Arisa, pregunto, sorprendida y complacida y de encontrar a Nanoha de pie ahí.

"Y... eh. "Nanoha no estaba segura de qué decir. Que estaba solo pasando por ahí sería una mentira, pero la verdad la hizo sentirse cohibida. "Ella no me esperaba", fue lo que dijo.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, estamos encantadas de verte, "dijo Arisa, y de repente comenzó a excavar en la bolsa que llevaba. Un segundo más tarde retiró un sobre sin marcar y lo que parecía ser un guión. "¿Podrías darle esto a ella por mí? Estoy llegando tarde para cumplir con mi novio y realmente me ahorras mucho tiempo."

Nanoha tomó los temas y asintió.

"Grandioso", dijo Arisa y luego se acercó al portero e intercambió algunas palabras con él que no podía Nanoha escuchar bien.

Cuando Nanoha caminaba hacia el portero le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Arisa y se fue despidiéndose.

Nanoha sonrió nerviosamente hacia el hombre y siguió adelante a través del vestíbulo. El viaje transcurrió sin problemas en el ascensor y con cada paso crecía progresivamente su nerviosismo. Esta ha sido definitivamente una estúpida idea, y ahora estaba atrapada. No podía correr con las cosas de Fate Testarossa.

Las puertas se abrieron y Nanoha hizo su camino hacia la puerta de Fate Testarossa. Había pocas razones para vacilar con una cámara por encima de ella, y así llamó, suavemente, pensando tal vez que tendría suerte y nadie respondería. Tal vez podría dejar los temas con el portero, si la actriz no estaba allí.

Pero oyó pasos y, a continuación, el sonido de la cerradura y, a continuación, Fate Testarossa estaba de pie delante de ella una vez más. Nanoha se sorprendió al ver que la actriz llevaba gafas. Iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros de nuevo, pero que estaban perfectamente equipados, con una sudadera hoodie deportiva blanca que estaba abierta sólo lo suficiente para revelar un top blanco debajo. Tenía un libro en su mano, su dedo índice marcando una página, y Nanoha reconoció al instante la tapa como Harry Potter.

"Nanoha", dijo Fate, mirando un poco asustada.

"Lo siento por presentarme así", dijo Nanoha. "Si estás ocupada, puedo volver en otro momento..."

La actriz retiro su gafas y sacudió su cabeza, su sedoso cabello rubio caía a través de su cara. "No, no estoy ocupada en absoluto. Estaba cocinando la cena y um..." Parecía recordar el libro en la mano y la miró avergonzada. "Por favor, quieres pasar?"

Nanoha caminó, sorprendida por lo poco que las cosas habían cambiado, pero impresionada por el apartamento de nuevo. Fue consciente de repente de un delicioso aroma proveniente de algún lugar en las proximidades de la cocina y le sugirió que tal vez las papas fritas y el congelado chocolate caliente no había sido mucho. La música estaba sonando, pero no reconocía la canción. Se dirigió a la actriz. "Me encontré con tu asistente abajo y me pidió que te entregue esto".

Fate aceptó los temas, buscando un poco perpleja. "Lo siento, Arisa te dio esto a ti?"

"Sí, ella dijo que llegaba tarde."

Fate parecía confundida. "Ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Pero entonces sonrió. "Gracias", dijo. "Por favor, quítate tu abrigo. Sé que aquí es como un horno. Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi cama". La actriz señalaba con la cabeza las escaleras y Nanoha la siguió, se deshizo de su abrigo.

Nanoha estaba enamorada de la habitación de Fate Testarossa. Era grande, pero no tan ostentosa. Amaba poder estar al lado y mirar hacia abajo en el resto del apartamento.

También amaba la TV de pantalla plana y el sistema estéreo, en el que estaba sonando otra canción que Nanoha no reconocía. Y luego estaba el tragaluz. Miró y notó que había empezado a llover.

Nanoha bajó su chaqueta y su bolsa de mensajero en la cama.

"Lo siento, yo sólo tenía que comprobar la cena," dijo Fate, en tono de disculpa. "Estoy tratando esta nueva receta", continuó, ya que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. "Y no tengo ni idea de cómo va a salir".

Nanoha no podía imaginar a Fate Testarossa cocinando, y siguió a la actriz volviendo a la cocina, donde una variedad de alimentos estaban esperando. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Nanoha se atrevió a preguntar, porque la curiosidad era algo que no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que había unos nuevos taburetes blancos bajo el mostrador, pero no se sentó.

Fate fue buscando en el horno, donde algo se horneaba, y Nanoha imagino que era de ahí de donde el delicioso aroma provenía. "Vamos a ver", dijo la actriz. "Me sentía un poco griega, así que hoy termine haciendo algunas humus. Ooh, ¿quieres probar? Necesito una segunda opinión. "

Una placa apareció de la nada y de repente había una porción de humus y triángulos de pan de pita en frente de ella. Nanoha arqueo una ceja. "Has hecho tu propio humus?"

"Sí. Dime lo que piensas. Puede ser brutal. Puedo soportarlo".

Nanoha pensó que quizás estaba teniendo un sueño, ya que no parecía real que Fate Testarossa le ofreciera humus de su casa y ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo Nanoha en su apartamento. Nanoha bajó su mirada y miró a los alimentos. Difundió el humus sobre el pan de pita y tomó un bocado. Después de un momento, parpadeo en sorpresa. "Eso es realmente bueno", dijo, algo sorprendida por la manera en que era cierto. Decidió sentarse después de todo. "¿Realmente hiciste esto?"

"Me alegro que te guste."

"Normalmente yo sólo lo compro en la tienda, pero esto es aún mejor."

Fate miró complacida. "Um, y luego hice Lasaña vegetariana griega, que podría llegar a ser un desastre ya que decidí añadir el queso en feta a pesar de que la receta no lo pedía. Pero la Lasaña de queso, no me sienta bien a mí. Y luego la masa para galletas de chispas de chocolate con helado para el postre, que no las hice yo. Esas cosas está mejor adquirirlas de Ben & Jerry. No va mucho con todo el tema griego, pero creo que está bien. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí para cenar? "

Nanoha miró, asustada por la pregunta. "¿Yo? Ni siquiera has preguntado por qué estoy aquí. "

"¿Es porque no has llegado a nada con la pintura y enloqueciste?"

Nanoha miro a la actriz por un momento. "Sí..."

Fate sonrió suavemente. "Entonces creo que no tengo que preguntar." El horno sonó detrás de ella. "¿Qué te gustaría tomar? Tengo un Cabernet Franc 2002 para ir con esto, pero no sé si va a ser tan bueno con un plato vegetariano". Ojos rubís miraron en su dirección. "¿Quieres saber?"

Nanoha no tenía idea de lo que Fate Testarossa estaba hablando, pero se había imaginado algo que tenía que ver con el vino. No podía recordar la última vez que había tomado vino con la cena. Así mismo, no podía recordar si estaba de acuerdo con la actriz, pero se encontró a sí misma diciendo: "Claro". Después de todo, esto podría resultar ser un sueño, y ahora en un momento aparecería un desfile de pollos en tutus rosa interpretando en la sala una reproducción de la Star-Spangled Banner. Pero nada de eso sucedió y Nanoha se vio obligada a considerar que esto podría ser real. "¿Eres vegetariana?"

"No es por regla general, no". Fate la miró y luego miró hacia abajo, ya que vertía el vino en vasos. Sus ojos se ocultaron momentáneamente por debajo de las pestañas increíblemente largas y Nanoha pensó de todas las portadas de las revistas que había visto de la actriz. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien pareciera aún más hermosa en persona. "Me compre un poco de libros de cocina vegetariana", la actriz continuó, mirando de nuevo. "Quería probar algunas de las recetas."

"Oh", dijo Nanoha, seguía pensando que era extraño que Fate Testarossa cocinase. "Creo que el único plato que he dominado es parmesano de berenjena y resultó ser repugnante." Pensó en Fae y sus e-mails sobre el tema, y luego empujó ese pensamiento lejos como aceptaba el vaso de vino.

"Estoy segura de que no podría haber sido tan malo", dijo Fate con una leve sonrisa. "Debes de probar la cocina de mi mejor amigo. Confía en mí, nunca te sentirías mal por algo que hiciste después de que hayas probado las creaciones de Verossa. "

Verossa, pensó Nanoha, el nombre era señal de alarma. Verossa Acous? Su ex. Lo interesante era que habían continuado siendo amigos después de que había cambiado a la actriz por su asistente. Mejores amigos, pensó en eso. Recordó vagamente a Hayate comentando sobre el tema pero no tenía bastante éxito hasta ese momento.

Nanoha no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Por el contrario, quedo viendo como la actriz servía la comida en unos platos cuadrados de color blanco, con un aderezo de albahaca. Nunca había visto a alguien poner comida en un plato con ese tipo de atención antes. "Yo siento que estoy viendo la Food Network", dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Vamos sólo espero que tenga buen sabor", dijo Fate, y puso un plato frente a Nanoha y otro junto a ella. Sirvió vino a continuación, y antes de tiempo, la actriz había llegado a sentarse al lado de Nanoha. "Si esta mala podemos ordenar pizza. O comida china. "Miró a Nanoha. "¿Qué prefieres?"

"Um, todas, creo," dijo Nanoha. "Bueno, no al mismo tiempo." La comida de la actriz olía de maravillas, recogió un tenedor y cortó un trozo. Tenía la precaución de quemarse antes de llevarla a la boca, recordando las muchas veces que se había quemado accidentalmente la lengua, en compañía de extraños. Se sintió aliviada cuando la comida no resultó ser demasiado caliente para comer. "Vaya", dijo, un momento después. "Que rico, incluso mejor de lo que huele".

Fate miraba pensativa. "Sí, no es tan malo como me imaginaba." La actriz tomó un sorbo de vino y considero a Nanoha. "Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a encontrar

la inspiración artística?"

Dime lo que quieres que pinte, Nanoha pensó, pero no lo dijo.

"No tengo ni idea. Simplemente pensé que tal vez aquí se me darían algunas ideas. "

"¿Y?"

"Simplemente me dio hambre." Nanoha sonrió.

Fate se rió de eso. Se encogió de hombros. "Siempre puedes simplemente tirar un cubo de pintura en la pared y esparcirla alrededor con la mano. Podría verse cool".

"Eso puedes hacerlo tu, ¿por qué pagarme para hacerlo?"

"Porque," dijo Fate, Nanoha reunió su "mirada" con la de ella, creo firmemente que vas a ser una famosa artista un día, y me encantaría tener un original Takamachi en mi pared."

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pensando que la actriz estaba delirando. "O podría ser un don nadie y morir sin dinero y sola bajo un puente en alguna parte."

"¿Por qué sola?"

Nanoha no sabía cómo responder a eso porque no sabía por qué lo había dicho. "Sólo estoy siendo melodramático, supongo."

Fate estaba en silencio y durante un minuto o dos lo único audible era el tintineo de los cubiertos y el sonido de los altavoces. Por último sonó una canción que Nanoha reconocido, tal vez si no una versión que había escuchado.

"Quizás es mi culpa", dijo la actriz de repente. "Quizás estoy sofocando tu inspiración pidiéndote algo".

Nanoha se preguntó si eso era, pero terminó sacudiendo su cabeza. "Creo que hay pocos días o semanas o meses, cuando me despierto y lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en la pintura o el dibujo y otras veces cuando pienso me deprime

... Porque yo sólo ... no sé, me siento adormecida ...

"Parecía lejos, se sentía avergonzada.

"Bueno, ayudaría si te dijese exactamente lo que hay que pintar?"

"Sí," dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose algo aliviada. "Creo que sí."

La actriz asintió y se limpio la boca con una servilleta.

"Bueno, ya vuelvo luego." Se deslizó fuera del taburete y desapareció hasta las escaleras. Nanoha, pensó qué es lo que la actriz estaba haciendo. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su comida, no deseaba aparecer como un hambriento cerdo. Nanoha estaba en su último bocado cuando Fate reapareció. Llevaba un libro, una pluma, y un pequeño cuaderno de espiral en sus manos, y empujó su plato a un lado para hacer espacio.

Fate mostro el libro y dijo: "Muy bien, elije un número al azar," y aquí lo damos vuelta hasta el final antes de terminar con "quinientos dos."

Nanoha consideró levantar su ceja en cuestión. "Um, cincuenta y ocho".

Fate escribió este número y, a continuación, dijo:

"Bien y, a continuación, elije un número del uno al veinte".

"Siete".

Fate escribió esto también, y luego dijo: "Bueno, vamos a ver." Ella dio la vuelta a una página en el libro y comenzó a contar. En el bloc de notas y escribía algo de vez en cuando. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de esto, la miró y miró en el bloc de notas. "Muy bien, así que tengo mono, nariz, río, torre, que supongo significa que tendrás que pintar un mono de la nariz... en una torre en un río?"

Nanoha se mordió el labio. "Un mono de nariz en una torre en un río? Esto es lo que quieres en tu pared? "

"Aparentemente", dijo Fate. "Me imaginé dejarlo al destino. Quiero decir, supongo que también podría ser una nariz de un río con un mono en una torre. Puedes elegir".

Nanoha no podía dejar de sonreír. "Muy bien", dijo, empujando su plato a un lado. Se deslizo más cerca del bloc, y tomó la pluma de la mano de Fate. Comenzó a dibujar. Señaló a una nariz, utilizando la curva de la misma para formar la cola del mono envuelto alrededor de la base de la torre. Terminó con el río, en la donde la torre estaba situada.

"Eso es increíble", dijo Fate, de pie mirando el dibujo, y de repente Nanoha estuvo increíblemente consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sus brazos se rozaron al momento en que Fate tiro del bloc de notas más cerca de ella, y Nanoha sintió un hormigueo con el contacto de su piel. "Es un poco surrealista".

Nanoha se sentó de nuevo a fin de poner un poco de espacio entre ellas. "Es poco probable", dijo, pero se sonrojó, de todos modos, porque el dibujo había sido pensado como una broma, y de alguna manera había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. Y por alguna razón continuó sintiendo ese hormigueo en el brazo.

Fate la miró. "No sé, tal vez si escribes por debajo:

"Esto no es una torre con un mono envuelto alrededor de él."

Nanoha sonrió. "Magritte estaría orgulloso", dijo, sorprendida por la referencia. "Así pues, estás familiarizada con su trabajo?"

"Creo que El Hijo del Hombre es uno de mis cuadros favoritos," dijo Fate. "Tal vez porque me encantan las manzanas." La actriz se sintió momentáneamente nerviosa, y luego dijo: "Eh, ¿puede interesarte el postre?"

Las manzanas parecen ser una fruta popular, pensó Nanoha. Luego dijo: "Gracias, pero realmente debería volver a casa. Se está haciendo tarde. "

Fate asintió fácilmente. "Bueno, voy a buscar tus cosas, entonces."

"Espera, eh, ¿puedo ayudarte a limpiar?" Nanoha se sentía increíblemente grosera por haber llegado sin previo aviso, consumir la comida de la actriz y, luego salir por la puerta.

"No te preocupes", dijo Fate, ya en su camino hasta las escaleras. "¿Puedo llamar a un taxi?"

"Voy a tomar el metro," dijo Nanoha, momentáneamente alarmada por la cantidad de lo que un taxi podría costar. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayuda?" Pregunto, cuando la actriz reapareció, con sus cosas.

"Estoy segura", dijo Fate, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Parecía tímida de repente. "Gracias por probar mi comida experimental".

Si esa era su comida experimental, Nanoha se preguntaba cuál sería su especialidad. "Gracias por invitarme a cenar. Fue amable de tu parte teniendo en cuenta la forma grosera en que llegue ".

"Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento", dijo Fate, y Nanoha no sabía por qué, pero sonaba como si la actriz lo decía muy enserio.

Nanoha se mordió el labio y metió la mano en su bolsa de mensajero. Un momento después, sacó el cheque que Fate le había dado. "Por favor, toma esto de regreso. Al menos hasta que yo sienta que me lo merezco. No voy a depositarlo de todos modos, y teniéndolo cerca me pone nerviosa. "

La actriz dudo pero tomó el cheque. "Muy bien", dijo.

Nanoha se sintió mejor al instante. Sonrió. "Muy bien. Bueno." Llegó a la puerta. "Hasta luego entonces."

"Hasta luego", dijo la actriz.

Nanoha salió al pasillo, y mientras ella caminaba hacia el ascensor sintió que algo había cambiado. No estaba segura de qué se trataba exactamente. Pero algo había cambiado entre ella y Fate Testarossa.

Se sentía como una cosa buena.

Fate cerró la puerta y apoyó su frente contra de ella, su pelo cosquilleo sus mejillas mientras caía hacia adelante. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se alejó de la puerta. De camino a la cocina, ella descubrió que estaba sonriendo. Nanoha se había detenido por ella. Nanoha se había quedado para cenar. Y a pesar de todo Fate no había logrado hacer el tonto de sí misma.

Observo el estado de la cocina y decidió ignorarla por el momento. Volvió a sentarse en el taburete y miró el dibujo que Nanoha había hecho. Fate amaba cada segundo que pasaba en compañía de la artista, pero su momento favorito había sido ver dibujar a Nanoha.

Su mirada se poso sobre la imagen en el bloc de notas y sonrió con tristeza. Del bolsillo de su sudadera retiró su teléfono celular y marco.

Su asistente contestó al instante. "Por favor no me mates".

Fate tomó la botella de vino y volvió a llenar su vaso. "Empieza a hablar."

-Bueno- empezó Arisa, en un tono que la hacía ver que era inocente de cualquier cargo, "Salí de tu edificio y vi a Nanoha ahí plantada mirando como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de opinión acerca de venir a verte. Así pues, eh... improvise. Me imaginé que querrías verla antes que a Verossa y a mí, de todos modos. "

Fate lanzó un suspiro. "Así que la atrapaste para que subiera?"

"Yo no diría" que la atrape "... eso suena tan ... tan ..."

"muy parecido a lo que hiciste?"

"Oh, vamos. Que hubieses dicho si hubiera aparecido y decía: hey vi a Nanoha abajo, parecía que quería venir a verte, pero luego cambió de parecer y no hice nada para detenerla "no me habrías matado si fuese así?

"Supongo".

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?"

Fate sonrió, porque no podía evitarlo. "Se quedó a cenar. Hablando de eso, ¿qué hicieron al final Verossa y tu terminaron haciendo la comida? "

"Um, esto es Nueva York, Fate. Hay un restaurante a cada medio paso. Nos las arreglamos muy bien sin tu rara comida vegetariana. De todos modos, volviendo a ti y a Nanoha. "

"No hay Nanoha y yo."

Arisa suspiró audiblemente. "Realmente me gustaría poder salvarte de tu angustia, pero creo que enamorarte de una chica heterosexual es como un rito de las lesbianas o algo así."

Fate de repente se sentía deprimida. Empujó el cuaderno con el dibujo de Nanoha y se levantó. "Me tengo que ir. Mi cocina es un desastre. Hablare contigo mañana. "Apago el teléfono antes de Arisa pudiera protestar, y lo dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

Su buen humor había desaparecido, reemplazado por un sentimiento semejante al pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nanoha era heterosexual. Era heterosexual y no iba a cambiar sólo porque le gustaba como Fate cocinaba. Ella era heterosexual y Fate estaba mintiéndole y una vez que supiera la verdad, nada de esto importaría ya.

Una canción optimista de su selección de música comenzó a sonar al azar y Fate decidió calmarse. Se centraría en limpiar el desastre en la cocina porque no tenía idea de qué hacer con el lío de su vida.

* * *

Si hay algo que me gusta de esta versión es que Nanoha parece estar un poquito más interesada en la verdadera Fate :P  
**Por cierto! **No se pueden perder el capítulo siguiente ;D

**Jocelyn: **Yo seseé, me costó un poco de trabajo adaptar el pasado porque justo pensé lo mismo jajaja, también por eso agregué un capítulo más a ver si se sentía la emoción, fallé xD jajaja. "Dónde están las rubias" es RE cagada, me encanta esa película jajaja.

**Aria. T: **Jajaja si la leerías? lo pensaré en ese caso ;D. Con respecto a "La mujer que no soñé jamás" me imaginé que todos sentirían lo mismo jajaja, lo veía venir, don't worry. :P

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Disculpe, señorita Robot... Tendré dinero en un futuro? para empezar a invertir en la bolsa :P y si puedes salvar la humanidad, que haces leyendo fics, no deberías estar salvando un perrito? xD... Como qué cosas mencionan en la primer versión que nunca pasan? (solo por curiosidad, q tal que la cagué sin querer jajaja xP). Creo que la historia que comentas en inglés no me la he leído (aunque muy probablemente si jaja) cuando no tenga nada que hacer le daré una vuelta. Hay unas en inglés re awesomes (pero por desgracia antes no conocía el botón favorito y no recuerdo muchas :() Satashi en sí es la mi autora por excelencia en inglés. Esa mujer es... wow :)

Hasta el martes! :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Aloha! **Ya es martes y ya tengo ganas de leerlos! Por fin empezará lo bueno ;)

**Minovi** este es para ti ;) gracias por todo el apoyo, saludos!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Nanoha parpadeó, las formas en su habitación las veía borrosas e indescifrables mientras trataba de dar sentido a su entorno. El sonido del teléfono resonó en el apartamento, y se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cabeza. Se negó a levantarse en ese momento. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo para acabar con El color púrpura, y más tarde aún para escribirle un correo a Fae detallando cuánto lo había amado.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y a medio sonido, fue interrumpido por la voz misericordiosa de Hayate diciendo: "la casa de enroscadura de Nanoha y Hayate ¿Cómo puedo pegarle?

Nanoha se relajo cuando la llamada resultó ser para Hayate. Tenía que desechar de nuevo la idea de dormir porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que Hayate estaba encima de ella, rebotando en la cama.

"Despierta, oh mi Dios", Hayate estaba diciendo, con la voz una octava más alta de lo habitual. "Adivina quién acaba de llamarme."

Nanoha, abrió un ojo, lo cerró y abrió el otro. Hayate estaba encima de ella, mirándola con entusiasmo, y Nanoha nunca había querido hacerle daño a alguien tan mal en su vida. Cerró los ojos otra vez sólo para ser sacudida. Ella gimió. "Te odio déjame en paz", murmuró.

"¡Nanoha! Era el director de casting de la película para la que audicione. Quieren que vuelva e interprete algún otro papel! "

La noticia se filtro a través de la nebulosa conciencia de Nanoha. "Wow", logró decir, su voz ronca y llena de sueño. "Te prometo estar muy emocionada en unas seis horas."

El rebote se reanudo y Nanoha trató de recordar si había dejado algo cercano que podría ser utilizado como arma. El rebote se detuvo. "Jesús, esta habitación es más fría que la mía", dijo Hayate, y un momento después levantó las sábanas y se deslizó en ellas, estremeciéndose.-Espera, yo quiero hacer cucharita contigo mientras te cuente el resto de la conversación telefónica. "Hayate se sentía como un carámbano y no quería que toda Nanoha la clave. "Oh, estás caliente".

"Te odio tanto ahora", se quejó Nanoha, como Hayate se envolvía alrededor de ella. Hizo una mueca cuando los pies fríos rozaron su pierna.

"Está bien", dijo Hayate, una vez que termino de acomodarse. "Y la mujer, Shari Finieno me dijo algo así, como, ¿Te opones a hacer escenas de desnudos?" Y yo estaba como, "Uh, depende de qué tipo", y ella estaba como,' Bueno, ¿habría un problema de rodajes de una escena de sexo? "Y yo dije:" Al igual que... porno? "y ella se rió y fue como, 'No, no. De buen gusto, por supuesto. Pero tendrías que desnudarte un poco. "Y yo estaba como, 'Bueno, sí, eso está bien." Hizo una pausa. "¿Estás escuchando?"

"Tu boca está al lado de mi oreja, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?"

"Muy bien. Así, pues ella era como, 'Oh bueno, bueno. Nos gustaría que leas una parte diferente. "Y yo estaba como, 'Grandioso!" Y entonces... ¿estás lista? "

Nanoha suspiró en su almohada. "Sí..."

"Entonces ella era como, '¿Te opondrías a hacer una escena de sexo con una mujer?'"

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron. "¿En serio?"

Hayate se rió. "¿Te esta volviendo loca que este sobre ti así?"

"No, me enciende, en realidad, "dijo Nanoha y sonrió.

"Ooh, baby". Hayate se echó a reír y se desenredo de Nanoha. "En realidad, me estoy volviendo loca. Se siente un poco bien. "Hizo una pausa para enderezar la otra almohada. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Puede ser que llegue a tener relaciones sexuales con una chica en cámara. "

Nanoha se volvió para mirar a su amiga. ¿Así que le dijiste que de acuerdo con eso? "

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Interprete a una lesbiana patea traseros en una obra hace unos años. "Se sentó para que su espalda quede contra la pared. "Espero que sea alguien sexy."

Nanoha se frotó los ojos y se sentó también. No tenía sentido hacerse creer que en realidad podría dormir un poco. Ella bostezó. "Entonces, ¿cuándo es la audición?"

"Esta noche realmente", dijo Hayate, frunciendo el ceño. "Espero poder encontrar a alguien para cubrirme en el trabajo. Voy a ser despedida un día de estos. "Se encogió de hombros. "Oye, ¿crees que Fate Testarossa tendrá algo que ver con que ellos me llamaran de vuelta? Tú sabes, ya que sabe que somos amigas. "

"No sé", dijo Nanoha, pero de repente se preguntó si la actriz había dicho algo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Fate Testarossa no me debe ningún favor. "Tal vez estuviste muy bien".

Hayate asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. "Por lo tanto, sales conmigo más tarde?"

Nanoha miró a Hayate como si su cabeza se había multiplicado repentinamente.

"Bueno, seguro que puedo besar una mujer al azar y lo necesito para ser natural. La última vez que bese a una chica estaba en la escuela secundaria y había una botella de cerveza girando por el suelo. Me imagino que un poco de memoria no me haría daño. Juegas? "

La idea de besar a Hayate era absolutamente perturbadora para Nanoha. "Yo no lo creo. Parece algo un poco incestuoso".

Hayate lo considero y asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, supongo que debe ser alguien que no conozco, de todos modos. ¿A quién puedo buscar para hacer esto conmigo? Necesito un poco de amigas lesbianas. "Chasqueó los dedos. "¡Oh! Una de las chicas en ese corto que hice creo que lo era. Voy a darle una llamada. "

"Vas a llamarla y decir, 'Hey, ¿quieres besarte conmigo?'"

Hayate se levantó de la cama. -Sí. ¿Por qué? "

"Y ella va a decir algo como, 'Sí, claro!"

Hayate soltó un bufido. "Sera mejor que eso. Sera el maldito mejor día de su vida. "Le hizo un guiño a Nanoha y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Deséame suerte!"

"Buena suerte- dijo Nanoha tras ella, y rió. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se instaló en la calidez. Si tenía suerte, podría tener un par de horas más de sueño.

Sonó el teléfono, mientras que Fate todavía estaba tratando de averiguar que responder al último correo de Nanoha. Había un montón de cosas que quería decir, un montón de cosas que habría dicho si no se hubiera sentido tan culpable cada vez que empezaba a escribir algo. La visita de Nanoha estaba todavía fresca en su mente, y era en lo único que podía pensar mientras miraba a las palabras en su pantalla. No podía seguir fingiendo ser Fae. Ya no más.

Fate había pasado parte de la noche imaginando escenarios en los que le decía la verdad a Nanoha. Y cada uno terminaba con Nanoha alejándose enfadada. ¿Podría Nanoha enfadarse? Fate no lo sabía. Fate no conocía en absoluto cómo podía reaccionar la artista y eso era lo que le impedía levantar el teléfono y decir: "Nanoha, tengo que decirte algo."

Pero ella se salvó de estos pensamientos en el momento en que sonó el teléfono y otro tipo de preocupación se envolvió en torno a ella. "Signum ¡Hola!".

"Estoy llegando súper tarde a una reunión por lo que esto es un mega rapidito. Hola, Fate. ¿Cómo estás? Bueno? Bien. ¿Estás ocupada esta noche?"

No lo estaba, pero casi no quería contestar con la verdad hasta que supiera para lo que la directora la necesitaba. "¿Por qué?"

"Estamos teniendo a Hayate Yagami viniendo para una audición. Logré convencer a Shari para conseguirme algo de material en bruto de él cortometraje que hizo recientemente. Se ve muy bien frente a una cámara. Sólo necesito ver a las dos juntas. Por favor, di que estás libre".

Fate había estado temiendo esta convocatoria desde el momento en que abrió la boca y sugirió a Hayate para un papel diferente. Corrieron una lista de excusas por su mente, pero parecía inevitable ir forzada a una audición con Hayate en algún momento u otro. "Estoy libre", dijo ella, tratando de no suspirar.

Su única esperanza ahora era que a Signum no le gustara como se veían juntas.

* * *

"Solo debías besar a Signum", dijo Arisa distraídamente, mientras escribía algo en su teléfono. Había insistido en venir y Fate había estado demasiado preocupada para soportar gran parte de su argumento. "Por lo menos tu primer beso con una mujer hubiera sido de verdad. Y todavía no se cual es el problema con eso. Un beso no habría matado a la película. A menos que lo lleves al sexo ". Frunció el ceño, pensativa, con los pulgares haciendo una pausa en su movimiento. -Espera, ¿Has dormido con ella en la parte trasera de la limusina?

Fate se centró en como los números cambiaban por encima de las puertas del ascensor y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sólo otros cuatro pisos para ir y estaría en la sala de audición. Tal vez Hayate no aparecería. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Arisa. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Te ves muy bien hoy, si eso te hace sentir mejor. "

-Genial-dijo secamente-.

"Mira, es sólo un beso, has hecho un millón de veces eso antes. Los labios son labios. A quién le importa a quién pertenezcan? Y quién sabe, tal vez ni siquiera lleguen a eso."

"Supongo", dijo Fate, dejando que esa posibilidad la tranquilizara un poco. "Pero ¿y si ella consigue el papel?"

Arisa se encogió de hombros. -Entonces, será sólo unos cuantos besos más. "A su juicio. "Y estarás arrancando la ropa, que se ponga... pero aparte de eso..."

Fate se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Arisa y prácticamente saltó alegremente al salir del ascensor.

Fate la siguió, con mucho menos entusiasmo. La sala de espera estaba vacía, pero el sonido de las voces se difundía por la puerta abierta. Fate respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Haría esto. Conseguir pasar esto y después se ocuparía de lo que seguía.

Signum estaba en medio de una frase, cuando Fate entró, pero se detuvo a media palabra al momento en que vio a la actriz. Todo lo que ella había estado por decir parecía olvidado. "Fate", dijo, animándose de pronto. "Que bueno verte de nuevo."

Fate le sonrió, con la mirada persistente sólo el tiempo suficiente como para ser considerado de buena educación, para después pasar a saludar a los demás en la sala. Mariel Atenza estaba allí, junto con Shari Finieno. Pero eso era todo. Había esperado más personas.

"Fate", dijo Mariel, sin previo aviso o en el preámbulo, "¿alguna vez has besado a una mujer antes?"

Fate se congeló sólo brevemente mientras se deshacía de su abrigo de cuero. "Yo no", dijo sin problemas. "¿Están ofreciéndome que sea mi primera vez?"

Todos se rieron, y Mariel recogió la conversación una vez que la risa se apagaba, "Bueno, al menos Signum ha estado alrededor de este bloque un par de veces."

Fate levantó una ceja a la directora que parecía sonrojarse considerablemente, de repente.

Signum se aclaró la garganta. "Vamos a guardar las cosas embarazosas para la fiesta. Por lo menos todos estaremos demasiado borrachos para recordar nada al día siguiente. "

Hubo una ronda de risa bonachona que se calmó con el sonido de un golpe suave.

Fate se volvió para ver de pie a Hayate vacilante en el umbral. "Lo siento, no había nadie por ahí así que..."

Signum saltó al instante en su papel de directora. "Por favor ven. Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo... otra vez."

"Gracias por invitarme de nuevo." La mirada de Hayate se posó en Fate. Parecía un tanto sorprendida al ver a la actriz allí.

A Signum le tomó un momento para presentar a cada uno, y hubo una ronda de distancia cortés asintiendo con la cabeza. -Bueno-dijo ella, entregándole parte del guión a Hayate, "estamos queriendo que leas para otro tipo de papel que el de la última vez. No estoy segura de cuánto te dijo Shari por teléfono, pero esencialmente tu personaje tiene una larga escena de sexo con Fate. Si todavía tienes dudas sobre eso, si crees que estarías incómoda en este tipo de escena, habla ahora. Te prometo que no hay resentimientos. "

Hayate sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y parejos. "Si hay una cosa con la que no me siento incómoda, es el sexo."

Signum se rió entre dientes. "¡Está bien! Bueno, tomate unos minutos para darle una pasada al guión. Y vamos a ver lo que tienes. "

Fate, miro a Hayate en el monitor de la cámara, pensando que se veía hermosa y tranquila, aunque allí de pie leyendo tranquilamente para sí misma. Fate de repente sintió una mezcla inquietante de orgullo y náuseas.

Signum se acercó, eclipsando a su punto de vista en la pantalla. Ella entregó el guión. "¿Estás lista?"

No, quería decir, pero sólo ofreció una breve sonrisa. Aceptó las páginas.

"No te preocupes", dijo Signum en voz baja. "Voy a ser amable." Le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó.

Arisa se deslizó sobre un par de sillas junto a Fate. "Ella es más guapa de lo que recuerdo de la galería", susurró. "Me pregunto de dónde sacó esa chaqueta. Creo que voy a preguntarle después de que termines con ella. "

Fate suspiró. "He oficialmente decidido quedar en silencio."

"¿Quieres una menta? Arisa sonrió cuando Fate tomó una. "La clave está en olvidarte de que eres tu y que ella es ella y que estás secretamente enamorada de su mejor amiga."

Fate estaba a punto de protestar por la expresión «enamorada" o por lo menos patear a su asistente en la espinilla, cuando Signum intervino.

"¿Todo el mundo listo?"

Fate se puso de pie y se unió a Hayate delante de la cámara. Ellas eran prácticamente de la misma altura, aunque Hayate era quizá la mitad de una pulgada más baja. Funcionó bien, Fate pensó. "Es bueno verte de nuevo," dijo ella, pensando que sería descortés no decir nada en absoluto.

Hayate parecía sorprendida de que Fate le había hablado, pero ella lo cubrió rápidamente. -Tú también. Desearía que nos encontráramos bajo circunstancias menos incómodas. "

Fate sonrió, y luego esperó.

"Acción".

Fate se deslizó en el personaje, dejo que Elizabeth tomara el relevo. Empujó todos los pensamientos de Nanoha y Hayate de su mente, y cuando levantó la vista de las páginas que tenía en la mano, vio a una extraña en un bar. "Entonces, ¿cual dirías que es tu frase favorita?"

Hayate miró hacia arriba y luego alrededor como si no supiera que había sido abordada. -Lo siento? "

"Si alguien está intentando llegarte, ¿Qué dirían, por lo general? Hay algo en tus ojos, tal vez?

Los ojos azules reflejaban tanta confusión y diversión. "¿Estás tratando de conquistarme?"

-Bueno, todavía no. Tengo que asentarme en una buena forma de hacerlo primero. Quiero decir, si está bien contigo, por supuesto. "

Una sonrisa y, a continuación, "Tómate tu tiempo." Hizo una pausa. "¿Puedo invitarte una copa, mientras que las dos estamos esperando?"

"Yo no estaba pensando en tomar esta noche."

"Por eso has venido a un bar?"

Fate ofreció un esbozo de sonrisa. -Bueno, si bebo bajará mis inhibiciones y luego obtendré el valor suficiente para pedirte que regreses a mi casa, sería demasiado fácil. Me gustan los desafíos".

"Ya veo. Supongo que eso significa que debo dejar de beber, entonces. Yo podría decir que sí con demasiada facilidad. "

Fate sonrió. "Y ciertamente me odio."

"¿Todavía no has decidido la manera de conquistarme?"

"Estaba pensando decir algo sobre el destino y la forma en que nos ha traído aquí esta noche."

"¿No es un poco pretencioso?

"Bueno, creo que al destino se le permite ser arrogante."

Hayate sonrió suavemente. -Me refiero a la idea de que el destino pasara por todo este trabajo para una sola noche. "

Fate se detuvo a considerarlo. -Tal vez. Pero creo que el destino está de mi lado por una vez. "

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Cualquier otra persona me hubiera abofeteado ya."

Hubo una carcajada. "Eso es posible". Hayate se acercó más y Fate sabía que debía estar presa del pánico, pero Elizabeth no era del tipo que entraba en pánico y así, en ese momento, no era ella. "Cualquier otra persona probablemente no haría esto."

Hayate presiono su cuerpo contra Fate, y las fronteras entre la ficción y la realidad quedaron borrosas para Fate cuando tocó sus suaves labios.

* * *

Nanoha hecho un vistazo a la lista de correos electrónicos entrantes y suspiró, empujando a su computadora portátil a la distancia. Una mezcla de decepción y fastidio la superaron; decepción de que Fae no había escrito y la molestia de darle tanta importancia. Se estiró en la cama y cogió su cuaderno de dibujo. "Asobi Seksu's jueves" jugó en su computadora como quedó mirando la página en blanco de su cuaderno. Por un segundo se dejo llevar por la música, sin hacer nada.

La canción se ahogo con el sonido de la apertura de la puerta delantera, pero Nanoha desde su cama había tenido una visión clara de Hayate entrando en la sala de estar. "¿Cómo te fue?" Llamó por la puerta abierta, a la vez que silenciaba el equipo.

Hayate se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Nanoha. "Voy a decirte una cosa, y no me vas a creer."

Nanoha se incorporó. "conseguiste el papel?"

"No. Bueno. No lo sé. "

"Oh." Nanoha apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera. "Vamos entonces. No me mantengas en suspenso. "

Hayate se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. "Adivina con lo quien lo tuve que hacer."

"Um, la persona con la que tuviste que audicionar?"

Hayate sonrió. ¿Y quién crees que era? "Suspiró ante la mirada en blanco de Nanoha. "Aquí hay una pista: ella es protagonista en la película".

Le tomó a Nanoha un instante más de lo que probablemente tendría que pensar en Fate Testarossa, y cuando lo hizo, dejó caer su mandíbula. "De ninguna manera".

Hayate se limitó a asentir, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

"¿Besaste a Fate Testarossa?" Nanoha pregunto, tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de la idea de su mejor amiga besándose con la actriz.

"Mmhmm". Hayate se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama de Nanoha. "Tuvimos esta escena coqueteándonos totalmente, que al parecer sólo sería el ambiente. Y luego tuve que darle un beso. "

"Wow", dijo Nanoha, tratando de imaginarse todo y fracaso.

"Realmente pensé que sería más raro, pero... no sé. Yo estaba totalmente en la escena y actuar con Fate fue muy intenso, ¿sabes? Y cuando llegó el momento de besarla yo no estaba nerviosa en absoluto. Era tan buena".

"¿Besarla?" Nanoha estaba tratando de estar entusiasmada por lo de Hayate, pero sus emociones no la dejaban. Se sentía extraña de repente, presa de un torbellino de emociones que no tenían sentido para ella.

"No, me refiero a toda la experiencia. La primera audición estuvo muy bien, pero era mucho más difícil en esta ocasión. Supongo que porque estaba actuando con alguien en vez de sólo leer las líneas. Pero, ¡oh Dios mío, me besó Fate Testarossa." Hayate estaba prácticamente saltando en la cama.

Nanoha forzó una sonrisa, la curiosidad podía más que ella. "¿Y cómo estuvo eso?"

Hayate sonrió. "Hacía calor. Y estar esperando hacia que parezca aún más caliente porque yo realmente quiero este papel".

Nanoha quería saber más, quería saber pero no sabía cómo pedir. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Fue cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda. "Así que cuando sabes si lo tienes?"

Hayate se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Esperemos que mañana. "Se puso de pie." Voy a llamar a todas las personas que conozco y decirles que me he besado con Fate

Testarossa. Voy poner celosa a tanta gente esta noche. "

Nanoha la vio alejarse, tratando de descifrar por qué cuando pensaba en el beso de Hayate y Fate le molestaba tanto. Quizás nada, consideró. Tal vez sólo estaba frustrada de que no pudo llegar a una sola idea para la pared de Fate y cualquier mención de la actriz sólo servía para hacerla sentirse decaída.

Eso tenía que ser, decidió, colocando la música de nuevo. O eso, o PMS, añadió, golpeo una tecla del ordenador para hacer desaparecer el protector de pantalla. Miró a su bandeja de entrada porque no podía evitarlo, pero no había nada nuevo.

Suspiró y abrió un nuevo correo electrónico.

Para: Fae Harlaown

De: N. Takamachi

Asunto: Al azar y una pregunta totalmente fuera de contexto

¿Alguna vez te sentiste rara sin razón?

-N.

PD : Este correo electrónico es un intento descarado para que me escribas de nuevo.

P.P.D. ¿Terminaste Harry Potter?

Nanoha pensó en Fate Testarossa mientras escribía las palabras finales, y se le ocurrió que podía haber fácilmente a la actriz la misma pregunta.

Nanoha miraba pensativa la pantalla durante un tiempo antes de presionar enviar.

* * *

Las luces estaban encendidas en su apartamento cuando llegó a casa y Fate si no hubiera sido advertida por el portero que había un invitado inesperado, podría haber sido afectado. "Verossa? - Le dijo.

"Aquí".

Fate siguió el sonido de su voz y encontró a su mejor amigo en la cocina, sentado en uno de los taburetes que Arisa había traído en un momento de desafío. Verossa estaba vestido de manera informal en una camiseta azul y pantalones vaqueros, y aunque nada en su conducta traicionó a su estado de ánimo, Fate noto que algo andaba mal. "Oye", le dijo, mirándolo con atención. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Verossa suspiró y la miró. "Creo que necesito romper con Arisa."

A Fate el corazón se le encogió. "Oh, no. ¿Por qué?"

"Frunció el ceño ante él. "¿La estas engañando? Mejor que no sea eso-

"No la estoy engañando", interrumpió en tono frustrado. "Es todo..." Hizo un gesto con las manos alrededor. Luego miró indignado. "Tú sabes que yo tuve que deshacerme de todas mi pornografía?"

Fate no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso. "Um... ¿de acuerdo?

"Me preocupaba que ella lo encontrara y quiera verlo y luego le encendiese fuego y se diera cuenta de que tal vez preferiría tener una novia."

Fate puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el abrigo, drapeado y lo dejo en el mostrador. -Sí, porque Lesbianas perras II puede tener ese efecto en una mujer. "

"Uno nunca sabe. Ah, y por cierto, de nada. "

"Tengo miedo de preguntar."

"Dejé todo en tu casa", dijo, guiñando un ojo. "Supuse que podría divertirte un poco."

"¡Excelente! Voy a invitar a Arisa y lo podemos disfrutar juntas. "

Verossa frunció el ceño. "Eso es justo.

"Estás siendo idiota," dijo ella secamente, y se acercó a la nevera a buscar una botella de agua. "Hay que poner tu ego masculino a un lado y aceptar a través de tu cabeza dura que ella te ama. Dios sabe por qué. "

"Soy realmente bueno en la cama. Y yo soy bastante cariñoso".

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? Deja de ser tan cobarde y admite que también estás totalmente enamorado de ella y que te asusta porque tienes la madurez emocional de un mosquito. "

"Hmm ..." Verossa pareció considerar esto, entonces levantó la vista bruscamente. "Oye, no tenias esa audición con la castaña sexy hoy?"

Fate dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se apoyó en el mostrador, los pensamientos del beso vinieron a su mente. "Nos dimos un beso. Parecía una eternidad hasta que finalmente Signum grito corte. "

"Me pregunto si Arisa consiguió algo de eso en vídeo" Verossa se quedó pensativo. "Hombre, eso espero. ¿Cómo fue hacerlo? ¿Hubo lengua? "

Fate puso los ojos en él.

Verossa sólo sonrió. "Oh, vamos. Dime una cosa. ¿Te ha gustado? "

Fate pensó en el momento en que lo hicieron. Había habido una fracción de segundo de pánico en el que se había olvidado que se suponía que debía estar actuando. Pero se había ingeniado para hundirse de nuevo en el personaje, y luego se había sentido como cualquier otro beso que había llegado jamás antes. "Sus labios eran suaves," dijo ella, porque ese había sido su primera impresión. "Pero aparte de eso, era...actuación."

"Deberías haber recibido una audición de Nadia."

Fate frunció el ceño brevemente. "Nanoha".

"Nanoha, lo siento", por modificarlo. "¿Cómo va eso, de todos modos?"

"Bueno, todavía estoy mintiéndole a ella, y antes, me bese con su mejor amiga. Así pues, dímelo.

Verossa sonrió. "Eso suena como mi vida en la universidad."

Fate suspiró. "¿No crees que Arisa se preguntara ¿dónde estás?"

"Sí, probablemente lo es". Él se puso serio de repente. "Y tienes razón, estoy totalmente loco por ella."

"Loco es la palabra operativa aquí."

"Y me vuelve loco."

Fate sonrió con simpatía. "Pero no hagas nada estúpido. O... ya sabes, nada más estúpido de lo que sueles hacer. "

"Yo no puedo hacer tal promesa." Verossa se levantó y cogió su abrigo del taburete a su lado. "Así que cuando le estás diciendo la verdad Nanoha?

"No lo sé. Pronto".

Verossa la miró, pero no dijo nada. Le ofreció una sonrisa amable y la besó en la mejilla. "Ella no te va a odiar".

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

Se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé. Sólo pensé que era una de esas cosas que querías que diga. Como 'vas a estar bien'".

-Muy bien. Sólo a anímate a tener sexo con ella. Está mucho mejor eso ". Él sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Gracias por la conversación. Me siento mucho mejor".

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo!"

Verossa se echó a reír y salió por la puerta.

Fate quedó de espaldas contra el mostrador, dejando que el silencio descienda sobre ella. Sus pensamientos oscilaron en nada en particular de Nanoha y viceversa.

Mañana, decidió. Le diría a Nanoha la verdad mañana.

* * *

Arisa y Verossa excavaron en su desayuno con energía, y Fate se pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que habían comido. Viéndolos ahora, sentados en su cocina, metiendo bocados de huevo y tocino en la boca como si hubieran estado vagando por el desierto y finalmente encontraron un oasis.

"Dios, esto es tan bueno," dijo Verossa, mientras masticaba.

"¿Qué has puesto en esto?"

"Huevos", dijo Fate. Mirándolos por un momento largo. "Lo siento, muchachos pasaron la semana pasada en la selva?"

Arisa se tomo la mitad del vaso de jugo de naranja antes de responder. "Nosotros, eh, fue una larga noche."

"Estábamos hablando," dijo Verossa.

"Hablando", Arisa se hizo eco rápidamente.

"Correcto". Dijo Fate pero todos podían ver las comillas alrededor de la palabra "hablando", pero sonrió de todos modos. Se inclinó contra el contador que los separaba.

"Entonces", dijo Arisa. "Para que nos llamaste? No es que no apreciemos el desayuno, porque lo hacemos. "

Fate aclaro su garganta. "Estoy planeando decirle la verdad a Nanoha. Hoy".

Dejaron de comer abruptamente.

Verossa frunció el ceño. "¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?"

"¿Por qué no lo seria?"

Dejó el tenedor y la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban con algo así como preocupación. "Porque ¿impedirías la liberación de todos los mensajes de correo electrónico a la prensa?"

Fate casi suspiró. "Ella no haría eso".

"No puedes saber eso".

"Yo sé que ella no lo haría". Fate insistió porque estaba segura de que era verdad. Nanoha nunca caería tan bajo.

"Tal vez deberías hacer que firme un acuerdo de no divulgación antes de decirle." Dijo Arisa.

Fate no había previsto esto. Los meses de burlas sólo la habían preparado para más burlas. "¿Están bromeando?"

"Me hiciste firmar una", señaló Arisa.

Fate suspiro entonces. Se puso sería. "Mira, voy a decirle la verdad. Hoy. Para bien o para mal Quiero llevar esto hasta el final. Y necesito que estén conmigo con esto".

Intercambiaron miradas en cuestión, pero finalmente asintieron. "¿Cuál es tu plan para decirle?" Verossa cogió su tenedor de nuevo y Fate se relajo.

"Bueno," Fate comenzó, "No tengo ni idea. Es por eso que ustedes están aquí. Me imaginé que me podrían ayudar a ensayar ".

"Ensayar", repitió Arisa, mirando dudosa. "En caso de que no sea un poco más natural? En caso de que no salga del corazón? "

"Sí, sí quiero caer completamente delante de ella."

"Bueno," dijo Verossa, "que hay sobre...besarla?. Ella va a estar tan asustada cuando lo hagas, y por la forma en que eres realmente Fae, que va a estar demasiado distraída para notarlo."

Fate resistió el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no solo me muestro a ella cuando le digo?"

"Eso podría funcionar también".

Fate se volvió hacia Arisa. "Alguna idea?"

"Puedes decírselo sólo por correo electrónico."

Fate lo había considerado. "Pero entonces corremos el riesgo de que no crea en mí".

Verossa rio entre dientes. "Puedes adjuntar una foto tuya mostrando un cartel que diga, 'realmente no es verdad".

Fate agarró su plato y coloco fuera de su alcance.

"Oye!" Verossa hizo un mohín, sosteniendo su tenedor de manera amenazante. "Devuélvemelo."

Fate lo ignoro. "Pensé en solo invitarla y ... y entonces ... sólo decirle".

Verossa llego alrededor de la isla para recuperar su plato por atrás. Fate lo dejó.

"Entonces eso es lo que debes hacer", dijo Arisa.

Fate asintió. Eso es lo que haría. Invitar a Nanoha y luego confesarse. Pero, ¿cómo confesarse? ¿Cómo empezar a explicar?

* * *

Otro día más de clase y Nanoha no podría haber estado más encantada de tenerlo todo atrás de ella. Subió al ascensor hasta su piso viendo la luz vacilante por encima de su cabeza. El ascensor se quejo con el esfuerzo de su existencia, y Nanoha brevemente se pregunto qué sentiría si de repente cayera en picada y fuera a dar al suelo. Pero el pensamiento morboso fue empujado a un lado. Las puertas se abrieron, lenta y ruidosamente, pero con orgullo - como diciendo, "Y aquí, pensando que no lo haría".

El pasillo estaba bien iluminado, era sorprendente. Una nueva bombilla de luz? Nanoha se pregunto. Un vecino doblo la esquina, arrastrando a lo largo a un niño que estaba gritando algo que Nanoha no podía entender. Nanoha trató de sonreír educadamente, tratando de ofrecer algo parecido a comprensión, incluso simpatía. Pero ¿qué sabía Nanoha acerca de tener un hijo? La cuestión era muy clara en la cara del vecino, ya que pasó en silencio con el chico por detrás, gritando.

Nanoha abrió la puerta y se resguardo en el interior del apartamento. El televisor estaba encendido lo que significaba que Hayate no fue al trabajo. "Estoy en casa!"

Llamó. Cerró la puerta y dejó caer las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. E hizo su camino a la sala de estar.

Hayate estaba descansando en el sofá, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de café y el equipo de Nanoha en su regazo. Cuando la miró sonriendo. "Adivina quién ha sido admitida en la próximo película Fate Testarossa?"

A Nanoha le tomó unos largos segundos dar una respuesta a Hayate. "Te llamaron? Lo tienes? "

"Hace una hora. Llamé para decírtelo, pero me dio el contestador de voz. "

"Yo apague el teléfono para la clase." Nanoha sonreía, tratando de crear el nivel apropiado de entusiasmo, pero Hayate parecía calmada; como si estuviera por encima de todo, lo que hizo que Nanoha no esté segura de qué decir. Por último, se dejo caer en el sofá junto a su amiga y le dijo: "¿Cómo puedes están tan despreocupada?"

Hayate volvió la cabeza en dirección a Nanoha, su cabello castaño liso sostenido por un surtido de palillos pegados en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Yo gritaba y saltaba tanto que uno de los vecinos vino a decirme que me vaya al infierno. Y ahora... bueno ahora estoy agotada maldita sea. Tu, sin embargo, tienes mucho que gritar y saltar para ponerte al día".

Nanoha sonrió y se inclinó a mirar en la pantalla del ordenador. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Investigando", simplemente dijo Hayate. "O acechando, según cómo se mire. He estado investigando a todo el mundo que trabaja en la película. A Fate Testarossa la dejé para el final pensé que podríamos acecharla juntas. "

Nanoha frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, despojándose de su chaqueta. Hacía calor en el apartamento. "No quiero acechar a Fate Testarossa."

"Oh, vamos, seguro que quieres hacerlo", dijo Hayate en tono casi de queja. "Ella está en toda la web. Podemos leer todos los chismes y luego cada una de nosotras puede averiguar por turnos, lo que es cierto. Por ejemplo, fue vista besando a su co-estrella de Guardianes hace unas semanas en algún evento de caridad. ¿Podríamos saber si están juntos? Él es muy sexy".

Era la primera vez que Nanoha había pensado en la posibilidad de que Fate Testarossa no esté sola, y una parte de ella se preguntaba ¿qué otra cosa podría revelar la web sobre la actriz. Se sentó de nuevo hacia abajo. "No voy a preguntarle si está saliendo con alguien".

"¿Por qué no? Eso es bastante fácil de introducir en una conversación. "Hayate paso su atención a la pantalla. "¿Sabías que Fate ni siquiera es su nombre real?"

A Nanoha no le sorprendió, pero de repente estaba curiosa. "¿Cuál es su nombre real?"

"Er," dijo Hayate distraídamente, mirando algo en la pantalla. "Espera. Pondré su nombre en Wikipedia. "

Nanoha espero pacientemente, su mente aún trataba de asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amiga había aterrizado dentro de un papel en una película. Interpretando a una lesbiana. Una lesbiana que llega a tener relaciones sexuales con Fate Testarossa. Nanoha parpadeo ante cualquier imagen mental de lo que podría conllevar.

"Muy bien, lo encontré", dijo Hayate. " 'Fate Testarossa, Fae Harlaown Testarossa nació el 10 de agosto, 19 -'"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Nanoha agarró el portátil repentina y algo violentamente y se lo quito a Hayate. Leyó una vez más las palabras, hundiéndose en su significado. Ese era el nombre de Fae. Era la fecha de nacimiento de Fae. ¿Qué diablos? Nanoha entregó de nuevo la computadora a Hayate, hilando con la cabeza varias preguntas.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" dijo Hayate en tono de pregunta. "Nanoha?"

Nanoha forzó una sonrisa. "Ah, nada. Perdón. Um... yo sólo tengo que recostarme, creo. Calambres. "Comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación y cerró la puerta, sabiendo que Hayate estaría golpeando eventualmente. Miró alrededor de la sala, y realmente no veía nada. Su mente estaba en una carrera. Fae. Tal vez era una coincidencia? Esas cosas pasan. ¿No?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Nanoha excavado fuera del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Arrojó la chaqueta sobre la cama y miró a la pantalla: Arisa Bunnings. Frunció el ceño, ella respondió.

"¿Hola?"

"Buenas tardes, Sra. Takamachi, es Arisa Bunnings, la asistente de Fate Testarossa. Fate esperaba que pudieras pasar por su apartamento esta noche? "

La tristeza de Nanoha se profundizo. "No he llegado a nada"

"Ella sólo quiere hablar".

Nanoha no sabía qué hacer con eso. Fate Testarossa quería hablar? De la obra de arte que aún no se había iniciado? De el hecho de que su mejor amiga se encontraba ahora en su película? "Bueno, claro, ¿qué hora?"

"En cualquier momento hoy está bien", respondió Arisa. "No dudes en pasar por ahí".

"Bien." Nanoha colgó se sentía abrumada. Tenía que hablar con Fae. Tenían que aclarar las cosas. Nanoha marco en número de Fae esperando oír de repente su voz. No podía recordar la última vez que había hablado con ella. Hubo el clic de que alguien cogió la llamada, seguido por el sonido robótico de la voz Fae, "Usted ha alcanzado 3-1-0 ..." Nanoha colgó.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió por la puerta. Debía visitar Fate Testarossa. Tal vez el viaje aclare su mente.

Hayate estaba mirando divertida cuando Nanoha pasó. "¿Adónde vas? Pensé que tenías cólicos? "

"Fate Testarossa me ha convocado a su guarida", Nanoha respondió. "Vuelvo más tarde."

"Averigua si está saliendo con Veyron de de Hückebein!"

Nanoha dejo colgando la petición en el aire, ya que se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

El viaje al Uptown se sintió más largo de lo normal. Nanoha trato de verter sus ideas revueltas en un boceto, aunque sólo sea para contenerlas por un corto tiempo, pero mantuvo su mente a la deriva de Fae. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un hombre se sentó al lado de ella en el metro. Él hombre apestaba fuertemente a alcohol y el olor cayó sobre Nanoha como una oleada. En la siguiente parada, se mudó a otros lugares y aterrizó junto a una chica con pelo corto espigado que sonrió a Nanoha como si sabía algo que Nanoha no sabía.

Una vez sobre la tierra, Nanoha marco el número de Fae de nuevo. Que sonó y se dirigió al buzón de voz, y Nanoha se dio por vencida. Ella fue a prisa por la acera hacia el apartamento de Fate Testarossa. Se quedó echando un vistazo a su teléfono, deseando que sonara. No le importaba mucho este hecho, se recordó a sí misma, pero su estómago estaba hecho nudos; se sintió ansiosa.

El portero le hizo señas que pase sin protestar y Nanoha se apresuró hacia el ascensor. Entre más pronto se puso en marcha hacia el apartamento de Fate Testarossa más pronto podría salir.

Nanoha golpeó la puerta de Fate y esperó. Podía oír la voz de la actriz del otro lado y se preguntó si estaba Fate ocupada. "... No quiero poner una fecha para la obra", Nanoha oyó decir a Fate, y a continuación, se abrió la puerta. "Lo siento, Signum, puedo llamarte de vuelta?" Dijo la actriz en el teléfono en su oreja. Miró sorprendida al ver Nanoha ahí.

Nanoha tuvo un momento para inspeccionar la ropa que traía la actriz: el azul de los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Pensó lo que Vice proclamaba sobre los gustos en ropa de Fate Testarossa y se pregunto qué le diría si él sabía que la actriz usaba en casa Levi's y lo que parecía ser una camiseta de Fruit of the Loom. Fate miro su reloj, Nanoha lo noto. Y se veía costoso. "Tu asistente me dijo que viniera..."

Fate parecía nerviosa. Eso fue lo primero que notó Nanoha. La segunda cosa que Nanoha noto fue el aroma, o la falta de él. Se había acostumbrado a oler la comida al entrar en el apartamento de Fate Testarossa. Pero no había café y no estaba cocinando. Era el suave y persistente aroma del perfume de Fate Testarossa o era el jabón?

Cuando pasó a cerrar la puerta. El cabello mojado de la actriz, era la tercera cosa que Nanoha noto.

"Gracias por venir," dijo Fate, sonando agradecida. Y nerviosa. ¿Por qué Fate Testarossa estaba tan nerviosa? Si quería despedir a Nanoha todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirlo.

Nanoha se despojo de su chaqueta. El apartamento estaba en su acostumbrada temperatura de sauna y Nanoha impasible se pregunto por la factura de electricidad de Fate. Siguió a la actriz a la cocina.

"¿Deseas algo para beber?"

Nanoha se sentó en uno de los taburetes de mármol mientras la actriz se dirigía a la nevera. "No, gracias. Estoy bien. "

Fate se permitió cerrar el frigorífico y caminó a sentarse en otro de los taburetes. Coloco su teléfono sobre la mesa y suspiró. "Así que, probablemente te estás preguntando"

El sonido interrumpió cualquier cosa que Fate Testarossa estaba a punto de decir, y Nanoha miró en el teléfono entre ellas antes de darse cuenta de que el sonido venía de mucho más lejos.

Fate se deslizó fuera del taburete y dijo avergonzada.

"Es mi otro teléfono, lo siento", dijo ella, mientras se dirigía en dirección a las escaleras. "He estado esperando esta estúpida llamada de mi agente. Perdón. Vuelvo en seguida".

¿Cuántos teléfonos necesita una persona? Nanoha levantó la vista para ver a la actriz dirigirse a su habitación. El sonido se había detenido y Fate estaba hablando en voz baja con quien estaba en el otro extremo de la línea. Nanoha miró a su alrededor, se tomo un momento para observar la vista más allá de las ventanas. Su mente derivo de nuevo a Fae. Tal vez podía enviarle un texto. Tal vez Fae estaba en algún lugar donde ella no podía hablar. Pero tal vez un mensaje de texto si podría responder.

Nanoha tomó su teléfono, miro brevemente para asegurarse de que Fate estaba aún en el teléfono. Y entonces escribió, Tenemos que hablar. Llámame, en el área de texto.

Presiono enviar y puso el celular en su bolsillo.

Un segundo después, el teléfono de Fate Testarossa vibro, y Nanoha le echo un vistazo, porque el sonido capturo su atención. Pero entonces lo vio. En la pantalla del muy costoso teléfono de Fate Testarossa estaba el último nombre que esperaba ver.

* * *

La pantalla del teléfono de Fate se apago después de unos segundos y finalmente Nanoha comenzó a apartar la mirada. Su mente se cerro, y un disco rayado se hizo cargo de ella. "Oh, Dios mío", fueron las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras sacó su teléfono de nuevo. Con dedos temblorosos

apretó los botones. Llamando a Fae... apareció en la pantalla. No se molestó en poner el teléfono a la oreja. Simplemente vigilaba al de Fate, pensando que quizás había sido una coincidencia. O un truco de las luces. O la prueba que necesitaba comprarse unos lentes.

Pero entonces, ahí estaba. Una canción con una melodía que no reconocía. Llamada entrante de Nanoha. "Oh, Dios mío", dijo en voz alta. Se quedo sentada, porque lo consideró imposible.

Fate estaba caminando de regreso, y Nanoha miró justo a tiempo para ver la actriz congelarse a medio camino. La comprensión iba naciendo. Durante mucho tiempo, no dijo nada. El teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina seguía sonando.

Nanoha apago su teléfono y el silencio cayó sobre ellas.

"Estaba a punto de decirte," dijo Fate suavemente.

Fragmentos de mensajes de correo electrónico y conversaciones telefónicas pasaron de repente a través de la mente Nanoha. Todo eso había sido... Fate Testarossa? Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, ya que realmente lo consideraba imposible. No existía Fae. Nunca ha habido una Fae. Esto fue lo que le conmovió. Esto era lo indescriptible. Y todavía no podía formular ninguna palabra.

Fate dio el primer paso adelante. "Nanoha... yo..."

No había nada después de eso y Nanoha se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, para mirar a Fate Testarossa que se atrevió a continuar.

"No sé por dónde empezar", dijo Fate. "Pensé que me vendría algo a la mente una vez que estuvieras frente a mí, pero..."

El silencio era insoportable, pero Nanoha no sabía qué decir. Apenas sabía lo sentía.

"Nunca quise mentir", Fate empezó de repente. "Me enamoré desde ese día en el Parque Central cuando vi tu dibujo sobre la mesa. Yo... nunca he sentido que quería tener tanto algo antes. Y lo lleve a casa y lo había enmarcado y me miraba, y sé que puede sonar a locura pero me hizo sentir... No sé. Me hizo sentir mejor... menos sola. Y pensé que te gustaría saber que me encantó. Sólo que yo no podía decirte quién era porque no me lo hubieses creído. Y porque tengo esta cosa acerca de la privacidad, también. Y realmente todo lo que quería era que tú supieras que significaba algo para mí, haber creado ese dibujo. Me ha afectado, de alguna manera. "

Nanoha sólo miraba a la actriz porque no podía reaccionar. Las palabras la fueron hundiendo bastante. Todo lo que podría pensar en ese momento era que había tenido una amiga en California y ahora... qué? Donde quedaba ella?

"Yo sé que debes pensar que soy un persona horrible", Fate continuo. "Yo no había esperado que el correo electrónico siguiera o en algo tan..." Ella dejo la frase colgada, y recogió otra. "Yo no quería que el hecho de que soy Fate Testarossa alterara la forma en que me vieras."

Fate se veía tan dolida que Nanoha miro a otro lado por temor a querer reconfortar a la actriz. Sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez. Sentía una avalancha de ira, tristeza y una persistente sensación de pérdida. En su mayoría se sentía cansada. Como quedarse dormida y despertar días más tarde un poco cansada.

"Por favor, di algo."

La voz de la actriz era suave y suplicante y Nanoha se obligo a echar otro vistazo a Fate. "Creo que debería irme", dijo.

"Por favor, no." Ella sonaba patética incluso a sus propios oídos. No podía empezar a imaginar cómo sonaba para Nanoha.

Esto no era en absoluto cómo había previsto Fate las cosas. No se suponía que Nanoha debía saberlo. Hoy no. Momentos antes de los cuales Fate estaba a punto de decirle.

El rostro de Nanoha no revelaba nada de sus pensamientos, y Fate no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando detrás de esos hermosos ojos azules. "¿Por qué no?" Se encontró con la mirada de Fate. "¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que está bien? Que entiendo? Bueno, no está bien y no entiendo. Así que creo que es mejor si me voy ".

La visión de Fate se volvió borrosa con las lágrimas y la miro de nuevo. Ella no lloraría. No ahora. No delante de Nanoha. "Muy bien", dijo, forzando las emociones de su voz.

Nanoha paso por ella y Fate se volteo a verla partir. Una parte de ella esperaba que Nanoha volteara y dijera algo más, algo para suavizar el golpe de la salida. Pero ella no lo hizo.

La puerta se hizo eco a través del apartamento, ya que la cerro de golpe.

* * *

Nanoha no se acordaba de como volver a casa. No podía recordar nada más allá de Fate Testarossa de pie en su apartamento. Y ahora estaba de pie delante de su puerta, mirando el número como si de pronto podría venir a la vida y hacerlo todo mejor. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Podía oír la música que venía del dormitorio de Hayate en el momento en que entró y de pronto se lamentó de volver a casa.

Casi se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero Hayate salió de su habitación en ese preciso momento.

"Oh, estas de vuelta," dijo Hayate alegremente. "¿Adivina qué?"

Nanoha cerró la puerta y trató de no suspirar ante su mejor amiga. "¿Qué?"

"Signum Laevatein llamo a invitarme a una fiesta". dijo Hayate pero saltando al decir esto. "Y porque yo soy la amiga más grande en el mundo entero, le pregunté si podía llevarte, y ella dijo que sí!"

Nanoha nunca se sintió más deprimida. "Una fiesta?"

Hayate sonrió. "¡Sí! Para la película. Todo el elenco va a estar allí".

Era todo lo que Nanoha necesitaba: una fiesta con Fate Testarossa. "Gracias, pero voy a pasar." Ella rozo contra Hayate al pasar.

"Lo siento, acabo de hablar en chino?" Hayate pedía atrás de Nanoha. "Esta es una gran cosa."

"Sí, para ti es una gran cosa." Nanoha se encontraba en un terrible estado de ánimo y Hayate no era de ayuda. Ella no debería haber llegado a casa. Ella debería haber ido a dar un paseo por el parque o en algún café. Una vez en su habitación, comenzó a sacarse su abrigo.

Hayate se inclinó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Nanoha dejo su pañuelo en la cama y respiro profundamente. Consideró, por el más breve de los momentos, solo decirle a Hayate todo lo que había sucedido. Pero a Nanoha no le era del todo real lo que había sucedido, al mismo tiempo perdió un trabajo y lo que parecía ser una amiga imaginaria. "Sólo una gente estúpida en el metro que me revienta", dijo en cambio.

"Sí, pero te garantizo que ninguno de ellos será invitado a la fiesta de Signum Laevatein", dijo Hayate, y sonrió.

Nanoha forzó una sonrisa a cambio. Hayate no merecía estar en el extremo recibiendo el mal humor de Nanoha.

"Mira, La fiesta no es hasta el sábado y es de esperar que para entonces te libres de los calambres y el SPM."

"Hayate, odio las fiestas. Sabes que odio las fiestas. ¿Por qué me arrastras a esto? "

"Debido a que esta no es sólo una fiesta, Nanoha. Esta es una recopilación de celebridades. Olvida las fiestas estúpidas de la universidad. Esos son cosas del pasado. Estamos en la intensificación de un mundo totalmente nuevo de interacción social. "

Nanoha cayó abajo en la cama. "Bien", dijo, lo que significaba que no. El sábado llegaría con una migraña. O un resfriado. O lo que sea que la librara de tener que ir.

Pero por ahora, Hayate parecía satisfecha, y que era suficiente para Nanoha. Su mejor amiga misericordiosamente se retiro de la habitación y cerró la puerta de Nanoha. A solas con sus pensamientos, regresó a la cama a recostarse.

No había ninguna Fae.

Este seguía siendo el pensamiento que pasaba por su mente.

No había una divertida, misteriosa chica de California que le gustaba leer libros que nunca Nanoha soñó leer por su cuenta. No había un mensaje de texto durante las clases, de aburrimiento, y no había un mensaje de texto en respuesta.

No había nadie a quien enviar un mensaje en medio de la noche.

Sus pensamientos inevitablemente se dirigieron a Fate Testarossa. Las palabras de la actriz seguían bailando en torno a la mente de Nanoha y Nanoha aún no sabía cómo se sentía. Entre el apartamento de Fate Testarossa y el suyo propio, la ira se había disipado. Pero la confusión se mantenía.

No había Fae. Pero había una Fate. Una Fate que le gustaba cocinar y elaborar comidas al azar sin ninguna razón aparente. Una Fate que vestía simplemente extravagante, pero vivía y parecía tener una muy fuerte y mistificadora aversión a los muebles.

Nanoha miro el techo. Tal vez debería haberse quedado y aclarar las cosas. Tal vez se había precipitado en su salida y fue totalmente fría en su reacción. El recuerdo de Fate con lágrimas en los ojos de repente pasó a través de la mente de Nanoha y sintió una repentina oleada de pesar por haber caminado fuera.

¿Pero eran lágrimas de verdad? Cómo confiar en alguien que había mentido durante meses? Cómo confiar en alguien a quien le tocaba fingir para vivir?

¿Cuánto de Fae era Fate? Y cuánto era una mentira?

Fate había sido sorprendida por el golpe en la puerta y se había apresurado a contestar, con la esperanza de que tal vez Nanoha hubiera regresado a continuar la conversación. Pero era una falsa esperanza, y ella lo sabía antes de comprobar la identidad de su visitante. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Arisa sonrió y levanto una bolsa. "Conseguirá ponerte realmente ebria."

"Gracias, pero no".

Arisa puso la bolsa hacia abajo. "Te ves como la mierda", dijo.

"Adiós, Arisa." Fate cerró la puerta y comenzó a alejarse. Pero el golpe vino de nuevo. "No estoy de ánimo!"

"Hay que hablar de ello," la voz de Arisa llegó desde el otro lado.

"Realmente no".

"Bueno, al menos, ¿puedo usar tu baño?"

Fate dudo. "Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?"

"Porque eres mi jefa y yo nunca soñaría mentirte."

Fate rodó sus ojos, pero abrió la puerta. "Que sea rápido."

Arisa se dio prisa y se dirigió hacia en la cocina. "Haha, tonta!" Se rió. "Estoy poniendo el vodka en el congelador!"

Fate no se encontraba de ánimos para ello. Pasó la puerta cerrada y se dirigió hasta su dormitorio. Se arrastró a la cama y tiró las cubiertas sobre su cabeza. Tal vez si hiciera caso omiso de ella, Arisa se iría.

Fate cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad debajo de su edredón. Se sentía echa un lío. Después de que Nanoha se había ido, Fate había leído el mensaje de texto que Nanoha había enviado el día anterior. También había un montón de llamadas perdidas que deberían proceder del momento que había estado en el teléfono con Signum. Nanoha debía sospechar algo. Y era casi inevitable que eso sucediera a la larga.

¿Pero tenía que ser hoy?

Escucho a Arisa en las escaleras y un momento después, los cobertores fueron lanzados a la distancia.

"Esto no es bueno", dijo Arisa, lanzando las cubiertas de la cama por completo. "La depresión no te conviene. Vamos. Habla conmigo. "

"¿Qué debo decir?" Fate se arrastró sobre la cama para obtener los cobertores. "Ella me odia, que es el menos deprimente de mis pensamientos. En este punto, sólo estoy esperando que me odie. Si ella me odia por lo menos eso significa que le importo. Si no me odia y entonces me abandona... ¿qué es? Indiferencia. Ugh." Se cubrió con las mantas sobre la cabeza de nuevo.

Arisa suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Si ella fuera indiferente no te habría abandonado. Podría decir... No sé..."pasar el queso."

Fate frunció el ceño y empujó las mantas de lado.

"Pasar el queso?"

"¡Yo no sé! No sé que suena como indiferencia. "

"Pero" pasar el queso "? ¿Quién dice "pasar el queso?"

Arisa pensó en ello. "¿Los ratones?"

Fate rodó sus ojos y se sentó arriba. Después de un momento, dijo, "Odio esto. Quiero decir, lo veía venir, pero... "

"Dale tiempo. Ella va a volver. "

Pero Fate sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no quiero creer eso. No puedo creer eso. Es mejor si sólo no tengo esperanzas".

"Mira, tú vas a estar actuando en la misma película con su amiga, así que las probabilidades son que vas a verla de nuevo de todos modos."

Fate se cubrió su rostro con las manos. "Me había olvidado de eso." Se había olvidado completamente acerca de Hayate. "¿Qué pasa si Nanoha le dice todo a Hayate? ¿Qué pasa si Hayate se enoja y decide hacerme salir?"

"Entonces vamos a tratar con ella", calma dijo Arisa.

Sonaba tan racional viniendo de los labios de Arisa que Fate no tuvo más remedio que creer. Se hundió de nuevo en su almohada. "Estoy cansada", dijo, con la esperanza de Arisa lo capte.

Arisa miró con preocupación, pero asintió. "Bien", dijo. "Pero voy a dejarte el vodka."

Fate casi sonrió. "Gracias por venir a comprobar si estaba bien".

Arisa estuvo. "Eres bienvenida. Verossa quería venir, pero su idea de animar no era más que porno y ordenar una stripper. Así que le dije que podía manejarlo. "

"Y gracias por eso también."

Arisa hizo una pausa en su camino por las escaleras. "Yo creo que ella va a volver", dijo, y luego continúo en su camino.

Fate escucho el sonido de la puerta y cuando llegó, dejó escapar un suspiro. Nanoha podría perdonarla, ella lo sabía, pero era más probable que nunca quiera hablar con Fate de nuevo. Y por mucho que quisiera matarse por no hacer nada, hacer algo se sentía inapropiado. Ella no podía llamar y tampoco podría presentarse frente a la puerta de Nanoha. Enviar un Correo electrónico era una idea tonta, y mensajes de texto era peor.

Así que se quedó esperando y sólo con la esperanza secreta de que todo mejore.

* * *

Nanoha despertó con el sonido de un comercial de coches en la televisión y parpadeo al ver las imágenes en la pantalla hasta que su mente empezó a aclararse. Se sentó en el sofá, se froto los ojos por el sueño. Y entonces oyó el golpe de la puerta.

Bostezo, se puso de pie, preguntándose a la vez quien podría ser. La luz en la habitación de Hayate estaba apagada y la puerta estaba abierta, lo que significaba que su compañera de cuarto estaba fuera. Trabajó Hayate esa noche? Nanoha no podía recordarlo. Odiaba la siesta. El tiempo siempre se sentía desplazada después. Ella llegó a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en la cerradura. "¿Quién es?", Llamó, y se preguntó si alguien en cualquier lugar con honestidad le respondería: "un asesino".

"Es Arisa. Arisa Bunnings. "

El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar a la mente confusa de Nanoha, y la puerta ya estaba abierta a mitad de camino antes de que ella recordara plenamente quién era.

La asistente de Fate Testarossa se encontraba en el pasillo, mirándola vacilante. "Me siento realmente mal por aparecerme así", dijo.

Preguntas quedaron flotando a través de la mente de Nanoha. "Cómo supiste dónde vivo?"

"Signum Laevatein me dio la dirección," dijo Arisa, y tuvo la decencia de sonar avergonzada por ello.

El nombre también le sonaba Signum Laevatein familiar a Nanoha pero no podía recordar bien quién era. Alguien de la película de Hayate?

"Mira, antes de preguntar, Fate no me envió aquí. De hecho, me mataría posiblemente si supiera que estoy aquí".

Nanoha se sentía incómoda ahí en la puerta abierta. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su mamá en su cabeza gritándole acerca de los modales. "¿Quieres entrar?"

Arisa miró agradecida y le sonrió levemente cuando entró. "¿Está tu compañera de habitación en casa ?"

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza como cerraba la puerta. "No, ella parece estar fuera."

Arisa miró aliviada. "Mira, no quiero imponerme. Y probablemente ni siquiera debería estar aquí hablando contigo acerca de esto, pero pensé... Pensé que quizás me podrías ayudar. "

Es curioso cómo gran parte de su vida real se sentía como un sueño en estos días. Nanoha se metió en la cocina.

"¿Deseas algo para beber?"

"No, gracias, estoy bien."

Nanoha tomó una botella de zumo de la nevera y un vaso lleno.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gustaría que ayude? Estas aquí como testigo de Fate Testarossa? "

"Supongo. Ella... ella no es lo que crees ".

Nanoha río y puso el zumo en la nevera. "Bueno, que ya he aprendido eso." Ella indico una silla, pero Arisa sacudió la cabeza.

"Mira, tengo que admitir que mentirte fue terrible, pero tienes que entender de donde viene eso," Arisa comenzó. "Ella no es insensible o alguna idiota que se dedica a lastimar a la gente. La obra de arte que compró en el Central Park... ella la ama sinceramente. Me tuvo con una cesta yendo a una docena de diferentes lugares hasta que encontráramos un marco que le gustara. Y no es porque ella sea exigente sobre estas cosas con normalidad. Ella sólo quería que fuese perfecto".

Nanoha coloco el vaso de jugo como una manera de mostrar que estaba escuchando. Alentó a Arisa a continuar. "Y se dirigió a ti... que es un paso enorme para ella. A Fate la he conocido durante años y ella nunca hizo nada por el estilo. Es una persona muy reservada, sobre todo últimamente, porque es tan popular. Y su mentira pudo haber sido parte de protegerse a sí misma, sin duda, pero es principalmente porque era la única forma que tenía de ser ella misma y de saber que era auténtica. Ella no llega a esa experiencia a menudo, en todo caso. Esta constantemente rodeada de gente con agendas por detrás. Y así que tu amistad fue especial para ella, porque ella no tenia que preocuparse de que quisieras algo de ella, o simplemente estuvieras hablando con ella por ser famosa". Arisa respiro. "Lo siento si estoy divagando mucho".

Nanoha se encontraba tranquila ya que reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Arisa. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Se sentía demasiado emocionalmente agotada para ponerse de pie. "Yo entiendo", dijo. "Pero todavía no sé lo que quiere de mí."

Arisa parecía suspirar, y después de un momento, ella también se sentó. "No creo que ella quiera algo. Pero sé que tu amistad es importante para ella. "Nanoha la miro por un momento. "Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo se escribían la una a la otra. Fate estas cosas nunca las discutió conmigo o con nadie, de hecho, así que no puedo comentar sobre eso. Pero mantuvieron correos electrónicos, por lo que estoy suponiendo que encontraste algo que te gustaba en la persona que estaba escribiendo".

"Lo hice", admitió Nanoha, pensó en los correos electrónicos y las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes de texto. "Me gustó mucho".

Arisa asintió. Después de un momento, dijo. "Debo admitir que tengo cierto tipo de envidia de ti. Durante años he querido que Fate se abriera a mí y ser ella misma en torno a mí, porque puedo ver rastros de que ella realmente es como una persona distinta, especialmente en torno a Verossa. Y he llegado mucho a acercarme a ella, especialmente en los últimos meses. Pero hay todavía un poco de pared con ella. Siempre hay un poco de distancia. Pero no tiene nada de eso contigo. Habría puesto sus secretos a tus pies si se los pedias".

Nanoha no sabía qué decir a eso. Ella ni siquiera sabía bien qué hacer con ello.

"Yo te he avergonzado, lo siento." Arisa sonrió un poco avergonzada. "Estoy diciendo... ella sigue siendo la misma persona que estaba escribiéndote. Todo lo que ha cambiado es su nombre, que técnicamente es su nombre de nacimiento. Y sé que tus sentimientos sobre el tema deben ser increíblemente crudos y confusos. Pero quería darte un poco de perspectiva de todo. Dudo que ella venga a decirte estas cosas. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa por donde empezar a defenderse. Se siente muy mal".

Nanoha sólo asintió. Ella aún no sabía cómo se sentía sobre todo. Entender por qué alguien hizo algo como eso. Y todavía había preguntas. "¿Por qué me dijo que era lesbiana?"

Arisa miró sorprendida. Ella miró hacia abajo en la mesa.

"Creo que probablemente deberías hablar con Fate sobre eso." Sonaba nerviosa.

Interesante, Nanoha pensó. Hubiera estado esperando una reacción diferente. Una risa, tal vez, para mostrar cómo la idea era ridícula. Pero Arisa miró incómoda. ¿Podría ser?

¿Fate Testarossa dijo la verdad? Nanoha había pasado el día irritándose por las mentiras, pensando que la actriz había hecho todo. Pero ahora ella no estaba tan segura de ello.

Si Fate Testarossa era gay significa que había salido ante Nanoha. Pero eso era una locura. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

"Habla con ella", dijo Arisa de nuevo, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos que bailaban en la cabeza de Nanoha. Estuvo de pie. "Yo debería irme. Tengo un coche esperando." Sonrió un poco tímidamente. "Gracias por escuchar. Realmente. Pensé que me tirarías la puerta en la cara. "

"Lo pensé, también" dijo Nanoha. "Puedo tirártela después de irte, si lo deseas." Se aventuró con una sonrisa.

Arisa soltó una risita y se dirigieron al pasillo. "Nos vemos por ahí", dijo, mientras abría la puerta. "Ojalá".

Nanoha no tuvo que responder por ella, pero asintió educadamente. Cerró la puerta como Arisa se retiraba por el pasillo. Solo una vez más, se volvió para hacer frente a su apartamento. Probablemente había sido bueno que tomara una siesta, porque el sueño no le venia ahora. Los pensamientos y las preguntas fueron apareciendo a través de su cerebro a una velocidad turbo.

Tomó su vaso de jugo del mostrador y se dirigió a su habitación. Hay una sola cosa que hacer ahora, decidió.

Había leído todos los mensajes de correo electrónico de nuevo e intento ponerse en los zapatos de Fate Testarossa.

Tal vez entonces habría de obtener algunas respuestas. O al menos más preguntas que añadir a la lista.

* * *

Fate estaba despierta cuando llegó el primer golpe. Ella había estado mirando el reloj de alarma durante horas, maravillándome cómo poco a poco pasaba el tiempo en ausencia de una distracción. No había dormido. Se había ocupado con pensamientos y ocasionalmente observaba la televisión, pero no había dormido.

El reloj cambio a 7:04 am del mismo modo que el segundo golpe llegó. Fate quería ignorarlo, pensando que se trataba probablemente de Arisa nuevamente. O tal vez Verossa. O peor aún, una stripper. Pero se levantó de todos modos, porque era un mal momento para cualquier visita, lo que significa que podría ser algo importante.

Estaba con su mano en el mango cuando llegó el tercer golpe, y que apenas se registro antes de que diera pasó a la puerta abierta. "Nanoha".

Nanoha estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando cansada y despeinada, vestida con pantalones vaqueros manchados de pintura y su habitual abrigo negro. Su cabello rojizo caía suelto alrededor de sus hombros, y ella parecía muy seria cuando dijo, "tengo preguntas."

Fate abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la artista, tratando de no dejar que se sintiera aliviada, o incluso esperanzada.

Nanoha se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el segundo paso. "He estado toda la noche leyendo los mensajes de correo electrónico que me enviaste," dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo en el piso, o tal vez a sus pies. "Y luego pasé un tiempo buscando cosas acerca de ti en Internet."

Fate suspiro ante eso. "Un pensamiento aterrador..."

Nanoha miró. "Hay un montón de rumores acerca ti y ese tipo de tu espectáculo."

"Lo apuesto," Fate murmuró.

"¿Así que no es cierto?" Nanoha presiono.

Fate de repente se sintió deprimida. Nanoha quería chismes de celebridades? Esa era la razón por la que había llegado? "No. No es remotamente cierto".

Nanoha la miro curiosamente, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero no sabía que. Ella miró hacia abajo de nuevo. "Fue raro leer los correos de nuevo", dijo suavemente. "El tratar de introducirte en mi idea de la imagen que solía tener de Fae..."

Fate esperaba, mientras su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho.

"Y no fue difícil. Que era extraño porque yo no te conozco muy bien. Pero siempre fuiste tan vaga sobre todo en los correos electrónicos... "Nanoha miró de nuevo. Respiro profundamente. "¿Por qué me dijiste que eras homosexual?"

La franqueza de la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Fate, y dudó. Paranoicos pensamientos corrían por su mente. Si esta conversación terminaba en YouTube nunca se perdonaría a su propia estupidez. No tenía ninguna razón para confiar en esta chica. Ninguna razón en absoluto. Y aún así dijo, "Por que lo soy."

Nanoha la miraba. "Pero por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué confiar en mí con eso? "

Fate suspiró, se relajo un poco. No podía soportar más. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareada. Así que fue hasta la escalera y subió pasando de Nanoha. Se sentó en el segundo escalón, lo que obligó a la artista a voltearse. "Porque", dijo por último, "cuando seas una artista famosa puedo chantajearte de vuelta con tu colección de papel higiénico cuadrado... y no quieres eso, verdad?"

Nanoha esbozo una sonrisa y se extendía el tiempo que recostaba su espalda contra la pared. "Los artistas tienen que ser extravagantes", dijo respecto de la naturalidad. "A la gente le parece adorable." Se puso seria. "¿Por qué me dices la verdad? ¿Por qué admitirlo incluso ahora? "

"Porque yo no quería mentirte acerca de eso", dijo Fate. "Porque yo quería confiar en ti. Porque yo confío en ti."

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "Estas loca."

"Ya me llamaste así antes".

"Entonces creo que debe ser cierto", dijo Nanoha.

"Debe serlo".

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Fate no sabía qué decir porque no podía saber qué estaba pensando Nanoha. ¿Es un buen signo que Nanoha esté allí, hablando con ella acerca de estas cosas? ¿O era sólo el preludio de un adiós?

"No le diré a nadie", dijo Nanoha después de un tiempo. Ella miró a Fate. "Ni siquiera a Hayate".

Fate no sabía qué decir. Decir "Gracias" parecía trivial. Así que dejo que al silencio se asentarse sobre ellas de nuevo.

"Tengo más dudas", dijo Nanoha. "Pero estoy cayendo de sueño".

Fate estaba demasiado concentrada para pensar en dormir. Nanoha tenía más preguntas. ¿Significa esto que no era un adiós? Pensó en pedir a Nanoha si quería recostarse en su cama por unas horas, pero parecía inapropiado. "¿Quieres café?" Pregunto en lugar de eso.

Nanoha parecía considerarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza. Estuvo de pie y agarró su chaqueta. "Debería ponerme en marcha o voy a terminar durmiendo en el metro."

Para Fate era demasiado. "Permítanme llamar un coche, por lo menos."

"Está bien, de verdad," dijo Nanoha, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. Ella se detuvo con su mano en el asa. "El contrato... de pintar en la pared... no quiere decir que es que sólo una extensión de tu culpabilidad?"

"Eso es muy en serio", dijo Fate, con la esperanza de que sonara como que se sentía honrada.

Nanoha miró pensativa, pero sus características no traicionaban nada mientras abría la puerta. Luego, se detuvo de nuevo. "Mira, todavía no estoy totalmente segura de cómo me siento sobre todo esto", dijo. "Hay una parte de mí que entiende y una parte de mí que no quiere nada más que ver contigo. Y una parte de mí que quiere olvidar todo y solo empezar de nuevo. "Miró pensativa en el suelo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero ser tu amiga", dijo Fate simplemente, aunque sabía que no era sencillo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," Fate comenzó, en realidad sin saber a dónde iba con esto. "Debido a que has estado aquí durante al menos quince minutos y en todo ese tiempo no te burlaste de mi pijama de Bob Esponja."

Nanoha sonrió entonces. "Pensé que era cool".

Fate aventuró una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Nanoha.

Fate miro como se retiraba y luego se metió de nuevo en su apartamento. Se sentía agotada, de repente, pero también aliviada y algo mareada. Todo no fue muy bien, pero ya no se sentía desesperada.

Ahora, pensó, mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación, si ella podría buscar la manera de no caer enamorada de esta chica, todo sería perfecto.

* * *

JEJE, personalmente me gusta más esta versión de cómo Nanoha se entera de que Fate es Fae. ¿Qué tal ustedes? :)

**Minovi: **Eres niña buena :3 jaja por eso la dedicatoria. Mil gracias por el apoyo siempre dado ;) Por otro lado, en "Verde selva" dices vivir cerca de Qro. me pico la curiosidad, de dónde eres? haha :P... Espero no distraerte mucho en el trabajo! Focus! ;D

**Fandy-chan: **Colombia me espera con una ex, eso será feo-malo-estúpido. Pero meh jajaja... Esto sonará como si yo fuera muy grande y tuviera mucha experiencia (not really jaja, tengo casi 24 ;)) Pero creo que si llegas a enamorarte de una chica y te corresponde no deberías temer a lo que seguiría. Será difícil pero serás feliz y eso es lo que importa :)

**traumas inuyasha: **BUH, no pude enviarte mensajito por face ):. Cuídate de esos calores, espero sigas viva para seguir leyendo ;D

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Hoy no subiré Luz de luna, pero mañana ;D Contestando a tu pregunta a "Carta a un amor lejano" NAAH no puedo hacer la versión de Nanoha jajaja. Esa le correspondería a mi ex y ya no estamos para eso. Sin embargo gracias por el apoyo y tus bonitas palabras. Te deberías merecer un abrazo por eso :3

**ComandanteKami-sama: **No pinto un mono montado en una torre en medio de un río, pero pinto un lindo conejo de pascua? jajaja. Son raras no? Creo que Hayate lo haría con una chica solo por ser Hayate pero terminaría con un semental o algo así jajaja. A mis PD. Ojalaaaá :D, tb me puedes augurar una novia? eso estaría cool jajaja. NAH deja que la humanidad se vaya al carajo, tu nunca dejes de leer xP. Y finalmente. Hay una que se llama Friends with benefit de nissanity. Creo fue la última en inglés que me eché, es muy buenaaa :D.

**carmenrosa aguilar.9: **Hey! :D te ha gustado como se entero? jaja. Espero verte por acá seguido, mil gracias por tus comentarios :P

**NanoFate24o27: **HE HE HE no pude evitarlo. Siempre un gusto saber de ti! Ya se viene lo bueno :D

**Sara: **SIII mola más xD jajaja

**Aria. T: **jajaja nah no me gusta modificar las historias en ese sentido porque mi estilo de redacción no es el mismo y chocaría un poco. De cualquier manera para que estuvieran satisfechos muy probablemente debería escribir una escena en la cama y eso me saldría menos jajaja :P

**Hasta el jueves! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! **Ya se viene el comentario #100 :D... En este caso aparte de dedicatoria creo que ofertare (lol jajaja) una pregunta/comentario/canción/dibujillo/lo que sea jajaja ;P

Hoy les dejo un capítulo un poquito más largo a petición de **comandanteKami-sama **;) Creo que normalmente no están tan cortos pero ustedes díganme, es pa no quitarles tanto tiempo jaja :P

**Traumas inuyasha. **Este va para ti, gracias por el apoyo! ;)))

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación

* * *

Nanoha estaba en la cama, con sueño pero sin dormir. Había comprado café en su camino a casa desde el apartamento de Fate, y había sido un error. Cerró sus ojos y su mente vagaba de nuevo a la actriz. Nanoha se sentía desesperada para diseccionar cada detalle de esta situación. Quería pensar en cada pregunta de modo que cada pregunta pudiera ser contestada. Fate era Fae y Fae era Fate. Todo parecía imposible.

Sus pensamientos derivaron, bailando a lo largo de los bordes de su conciencia. Imágenes aleatorias flotaban a través de su mente: una pluma, una flor, una pelota de voleibol. Pensó que podría finalmente dormirse. Pero entonces el rostro de la actriz aparecía de nuevo en su mente.

Fate Testarossa era gay. Esto era lo que volvía a Nanoha. Tenía presente que era el momento más difícil de creer. No quería concentrarse en lo que debería haber sido una cuestión trivial. Después de todo, Nanoha no era ese tipo de persona que se preocupaba por la vida privada de las celebridades. Debería haber sido una ocurrencia tardía.

Pero Fate Testarossa era gay y Nanoha no podía superarlo. No podía superar que la actriz lo hubiese admitido en primer lugar.

¿Cuánto valor tendría esa información para los medios de comunicación? Probablemente mucho. Y Fate Testarossa confió en Nanoha para contarle.

Sus pensamientos vagaban de nuevo. Fae era Fate. ¿Significa esto que en realidad Fate nunca había salido con alguien? Parecía inconcebible. Lo de Verossa Acous? Y que era de Fipbic? Era alguien que Nanoha podría reconocer?

Se sentía como un trabajo de investigación, reconstruyendo todos los detalles de los vagos correos electrónicos de Fae y tratando de hacerlos tener sentido en el contexto de la vida Fate. No podía recordar el verdadero nombre de Fipbik y eso volvía loca a Nanoha.

Abrió sus ojos y llegó sobre el borde de la cama para obtener el ordenador portátil. Silenciosamente se reprendió a sí misma, pero eso no la detuvo. Momentos después fue escribiendo palabras clave en el motor de búsqueda.

Fate había estado en Nueva York en diciembre y si Nanoha correctamente recordaba era la fecha se había encontrado con Fipbik.

Le tomó bastante tiempo hacer clic en un enlace de un blog al blog, pero finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando. El título del blog decía: "Fate Testarossa ejemplo de cocina fina en Nueva York" y había un franco cuadro de la actriz junto a una bella mujer. El artículo debajo de la foto decía, "Fate Testarossa cenando con la escritora-directora/ex-Estrella de Broadway, Signum Laevatein, en Nueva York en el Gray's Papaya."

El artículo continuaba, pero Nanoha dejo de leer. Miro la imagen durante mucho tiempo. De modo que ella era Fipbic. No, era en absoluto lo que había imaginado Nanoha. La

Fipbik en su mente siempre había sido algo sencilla y con espinillas, el pelo afeitado, y, quizás, con un número excesivo de piercings. Pero Signum Laevatein era cualquier cosa menos sencilla o con granos, y su pelo era largo, liso y perfectamente peinado. Las dos hacían una impresionante pareja.

¿Pero eran pareja? Nanoha volvió a su correo electrónico guardado para ver si de alguna manera se había perdido uno o dos correos relativos a la situación actual de Fate y su relación con Signum. La última vez que había oído Nanoha sobre el tema fue en un mensaje de correo electrónico en el que Fipbik había sido nombrada la reina de las señales mixtas. "Hmm," dijo Nanoha, cambio de nuevo a su navegador de Internet.

Buscar información sobre Signum Laevatein le resulto a Nanoha más fácil de lo que había esperado. La mujer estaba en todas partes, incluso en MySpace. Leyó que en su información decía: Lesbiana. Nanoha pasó algún tiempo buscando imágenes al azar y leyendo los comentarios de la gente antes de decidir que había hecho lo suficiente para un día de acecho.

Nanoha saltó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, frunció el ceño ante Hayate. "Por favor, aprender a tocar", dijo.

"¡Oh lo que sea, como si alguna vez estuvieras haciendo aquí algo malo". Hayate se inclinó contra la puerta. "Te ves como basura. ¿Has dormido? "

Nanoha coloco el portátil de nuevo en el suelo y bostezó. Sacudió la cabeza en forma de una respuesta.

"Bueno, voy a dejarte sola en un segundo, entonces. Estás ocupada esta noche? "

"No lo creo. ¿Por qué? "

"Porque yo prácticamente alquile todas las películas de Fate Testarossa tu sabes, para la investigación. Y yo estaba esperando que pudiéramos verlas esta noche. He comprado toneladas de palomitas de maíz. ¡Oh! invite a Chrono".

Nanoha suspiró. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Qué parte?"

"La parte de Chrono."

"Vino por café el otro día y pensé que podríamos divertirnos haciendo algo juntos. Tú sabes, los tres. Además, se que crees que él es lindo. También sé que eres demasiado gallina para llamarlo e invitarlo a hacer nada, así que. "

Nanoha estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Se hundió bajo las mantas. "Voy a dormir ahora", anunció.

"Muy bien. Oh hey, averiguaste la primicia sobre Fate Testarossa y Veyron de Hückebein?"

"No", mintió Nanoha.

"Hmm. Bueno, quizás se lo pregunte en la fiesta. Dulces sueños! "

La puerta se cerró detrás de Hayate y Nanoha dejo escapar un largo suspiro. ¿Chrono iba esta noche? ¿Cómo se sentía acerca de esto? No lo sabía. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello. En cambio, se volvió de su lado y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que finalmente el sueño llegara.

* * *

Poco a poco la limusina avanzaba en el tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York y Fate inclinó su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Fuera, el mundo seguía. Un hombre paseaba a un perro. Una señora hablaba por celular. Vio a estos extraños con una fugaz sensación de curiosidad. ¿Quiénes eran? Donde iban? ¿Por qué?

La limusina se detuvo y luego se trasladó a lo largo, Cambio el paisaje y con ellos el pensamiento de Fate.

Nanoha. Todo volvía a Nanoha eventualmente. Fate quería llamarla. Ella quería llamarla y preguntar a Nanoha si quería ir a algún lugar a cualquier lugar. Quería llamar y escuchar sobre Nanoha. Lo que había hecho? Lo que haría?

Cerró los ojos. "Esto es tan malo", susurró.

"¿Qué es tan malo?" Arisa miró desde su teléfono celular.

"Nada."

"Nanoha?" Arisa adivino.

Fate mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose si decir algo o no decir nada. Se volvió a Arisa. "Sólo no debería pensar mucho en ella. Yo definitivamente no puedo caer en

ella ".

"¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizás sea demasiado tarde para eso?"

Fate suspiró nublando la ventana donde fue a parar su respiración. "No tengo ni idea de cómo saber la diferencia", admitió. "Dime que es un flechazo, porque al menos eso es transitorio. Puedo confiar en que va a pasar. Al igual que un resfriado. ".

Arisa sonrió con simpatía. "Bueno, ciertamente no puedo decirte lo que sientes." Ella considero a Fate pensativa. "¿Te ha perdonado?"

Fate se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a la vista fuera de la ventana. Un niño en una patineta capturo brevemente su atención. "No sé", dijo finalmente.

"Ella". Fate hizo una pausa, y continuó. "¿Te veré en la fiesta de Signum?"

El cambio en el tema de Fate la tomo por sorpresa, pero la acogió de buena manera de todos modos. "Sería interesante", dijo. "¿Crees que Hayate estará allí?"

Arisa parecía divertida. "Y por que creo que con eso quieres decir, si creo que Nanoha estará allí?"

Fate cerró sus ojos de nuevo y dejo caer su cabeza contra el asiento. "Esto es tan malo."

* * *

"¡Esto es tan bueno!" Hayate tendía el ahora vaso vacío de vidrio en su mano. "¿Qué es esto?"

Chrono soltó una risita y lleno el vaso. "Es un secreto de familia. A mi padre le gusta inventar nuevas bebidas y esta fue su gran éxito. Soy la única persona que conoce la receta."

Nanoha sorbió el líquido verde y arrugo la nariz en la primera amargura. "Sabe a las manzanas... y ... algo más."

"Kiwi!" Hayate espeto. "¿Hay kiwi en esto?"

"No te lo diré", dijo Chrono, riendo. "Voy a pasar la receta a mis hijos. Tal vez. "

Hayate sacudió la cabeza. "Nanoha, date prisa y cásate con este hombre para que puedas empezar a tener algunos bebés."

Nanoha se sonrojó. El alcohol estaba subiéndosele a la cabeza. No ayudaba que apenas había dormido y que la única cosa en su estómago, además de la mezcla de Chrono eran varios puñados de palomitas de maíz. Se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá para agarrar un poco más.

"¿Dónde está esa maldita pizza? Estoy muriendo de hambre ". Hayate puso sus pies sobre la mesa de café. "Debería empezar a poner la película?"

Chrono se recostó para atrás, y su brazo rozo contra el de Nanoha ». "¿Qué estamos viendo?"

"Es la noche de maratón de Fate Testarossa", anunció Hayate. "Vamos a comenzar con el silencio habla". Hayate recogido el DVD y leyó la casilla de la parte de atrás."

'Una joven se enfrenta a sus miedos más profundos y, en última instancia encuentra el verdadero amor en los lugares más inesperados."

Nanoha subió sus pies, también. No sabía cómo se sentía acerca del maratón de películas de Fate Testarossa. Estaba curiosa porque en parte nunca había visto en realidad ninguna de las películas de Fate, pero también estaba un poco aprensiva acerca de ellas. Qué pasaría si las odiaba? O peor aún, si odiaba a Fate en ellas?

"Nunca he visto una", dijo Chrono. "He oído que estuvo buena en ellas, sin embargo."

"Hay mucha desnudez gratuita," dijo Hayate.

"Te agradezco." Chrono rió. "Ella es muy sexy".

"Es una buena besadora, también". Hayate soltó una risita.

"Dios, me encanta poder decir eso. Se trata de una buena manera de romper el hielo".

Nanoha suspiró silenciosamente para sí misma. Muchas cosas estaban mal con esta imagen y no sabía bien por dónde empezar. ¿Desnudez gratuita? ¿Ella realmente quería ver a

Fate desnuda? ¿No seria increíblemente torpe? Y ¿Hayate tenía que seguir mencionando el hecho de que había besado a Fate?

La película comenzó y Nanoha se obligo a sí misma a concentrarse en algo mas que no sea Chrono deslizándose progresivamente más cerca de ella. En la pantalla, Fate Testarossa estaba en la ducha y la cámara estaba tomándose su tiempo en filmar su cuerpo. Nanoha miro. Se sentía incómoda de repente y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Su mirada vago de nuevo a la pantalla. Un hombre se había metido en la ducha. "Ew", se encontró diciendo.

"Lo sé. Él es como del doble de su edad. Pero tiene sex-appeal". Chrono rio.

Nanoha se encogió de hombros cuando el feo hombre besó a Fate. "Dime que no es su verdadero amor?"

"No, su verdadero amor es joven y muy sexy. Solo esta utilizando a este tipo. "

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió la sesión de besos en la pantalla, y Nanoha agradecido en secreto.

"Pizza" Hayate saltó hasta llegar a la puerta.

Chrono se inclinó más. "¿Ella realmente beso a Fate Testarossa?" Susurró.

"Eso dice," dijo Nanoha. "Yo no estaba allí".

Chrono rió. "Ella probablemente lo hará de nuevo".

Nanoha no dijo nada que lo contradiga. El tema la hacia dar vuelta la cabeza y lo último que quería era debatir aun más.

Hayate volvió con un par de cajas de pizza. "Traigo algunos platos".

Chrono saltó a sus pies. "Déjame ayudarte".

Nanoha considero ir a ayudar, pero se sentía demasiado agotada para moverse; agotada y, en parte, borracha. Miró a la hora en su teléfono. Siete y media y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo este pequeño encuentro se suponía que duraría. Había querido llamar a Fate sólo para decir hola, sólo para mantener las líneas de comunicación abierta para conseguir que las cosas no sean tan incómodas entre ellas. Pero no se le había ocurrido que decir y, a

continuación, Chrono había llegado.

Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía ansiosa. Miró hacia la cocina para comprobar que Hayate y Chrono seguían ahí, se dio vuelta y abrió su teléfono. Un rápido mensaje de texto. Eso era suficientemente ocasional. _¿Dormiste bien?_ escribió.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y envió el mensaje justo a tiempo para aceptar un plato de Chrono. "Gracias." Le sonrió.

Él se sentó a su lado otra vez y sirvió las rebanadas. La película se reanudo. Y uno o dos minutos más tarde, su teléfono vibro. Nanoha miró y sonrió ante el mismo. De repente se sentía mejor, sabiendo que tenía un mensaje de Fate. Fate y no Fae. Iba a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la distinción.

En la pantalla del televisor, el personaje de Fate conducía un convertible rojo. Su cabello rubio se ocultaba debajo de un pañuelo de color rosa.

Nanoha recogió la rebanada de pizza y tomó un bocado, decidió prestar atención. Pero su mirada se mantenía en el teléfono. Finalmente ganó la curiosidad. Leyó la respuesta:

_Yo bien. Gracias. Soñé que un pingüino gigante había robado mi melón volador. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?_

Nanoha soltó una risa y puso el teléfono a la distancia.

Lamentó no poder llamar a Fate sólo en ese momento.

Pero tal vez lo haría más tarde. Más tarde, cuando Chrono se fuera. Ella lo miró, su perfil estaba iluminado por las luces en movimiento en la pantalla. A ella le gustaba. A ella le gustaba su sonrisa fácil. A ella le gustaba la tranquilidad que irradiaba. Aburrido no hubiera sido la mejor forma de describirlo, decidió. Sin complicaciones, tal vez. Increíblemente sencillo sonaba de repente atractivo.

La agarro observando y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. No quería darle una impresión equivocada, pero no estaba del todo segura de que sabía lo que quería.

* * *

Fate se quedó mirando el teléfono mientras hacia grandes esfuerzos para parecer que no estaba mirando. Lo había puesto sobre la mesa en caso de que sonara. Un mensaje de texto de Nanoha no era necesariamente señal de una llamada telefónica inminente, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que haya más mensajes, y Fate no quería perderse ninguno de estos tampoco. Pero aparto la mirada lejos del su silencioso teléfono, para no parecer desesperada.

El restaurante era ruidoso, pero la comida era buena así que se recomienda y era todo lo que importaba. Fate quería cenar fuera, para variar. Había tenido la intención de hablar con Arisa y esto parecía un entorno mejor que su cocina. Su mirada se posó en Arisa."¿Podemos hablar en serio por un momento?"

Su asistente parecía asustada. "Por supuesto".

Arisa se preocupo ante esto, Fate continuo. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te gustaría trabajar para mí?" La cuestión hizo retroceder a Arisa, y Fate se sentía culpable por su franqueza, pero ella no dijo nada para ablandarlo. Esto era importante.

La cuestión claramente tomo a Arisa fuera de guardia y se movía incómodamente en su silla. "Yo no tenía ningún plan para dejar de trabajar contigo en un futuro próximo", dijo. "¿Por qué? Piensas despedirme? "

"Yo nunca te despediría," dijo Fate seria. "Estoy preguntando porque sé que tienes otros proyectos en vista. No sé en qué momento se convertirán en el centro de tu atención. "

Arisa suspiró y recogió su bebida. "No tengo respuesta para ti, Fate. Estoy trabajando en un guión con Verossa, pero esta lejos de ser algo importante. No tengo nada más aparte de eso".

Fate asintió. "Bien, entonces tengo una propuesta para ti." Arisa la miró expectante y Fate continúo. "Quiero que seas mi manager."

El gesto en el rostro de Arisa fue casi inapreciable y Fate consideró recoger su teléfono celular y tomar una foto. "Lo siento. ¿Qué? "

"Yo confío en ti," dijo Fate simplemente. "Confío en tus consejos. Espero tus opiniones. Confío en tu instinto. Confío en que no me utilizarías para tu propio beneficio profesional." hizo una pausa, y añadió," Vamos a decir, el diez por ciento de todo lo que hago?"

Arisa miró sorprendida. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Fate..."

"Bueno, quince".

"Estás hablando en serio."

"Totalmente".

"¿Quién va a ser tu asistente entonces?"

Fate se encogió de hombros. "Voy a encontrar a alguien. Es un sí? "

Arisa miró alrededor del restaurante antes de pasar su atención de nuevo a Fate. "¿Por qué ahora?"

"Porque yo estoy distraída," dijo Fate. "Necesito a alguien para mantenerme enfocada. Necesito a alguien a quien le importe mi carrera en los días en que a mi no.

Necesito a alguien preste atención a mis cosas en los días en que yo no lo hago. Yo no confío en que hagas lo mejor para mí. Pero confío en que ti".

Arisa miró conflictiva. "No sé si puedo hacer ese cambio, Fate. Pasar en seco de ser la persona que recoge tu limpieza a ser la persona encargada de dirigir tu carrera. Es un gran salto". Frunció el ceño, mirando nada en particular. "Has hablado con Verossa sobre esto? No seria el un mejor candidato para el trabajo? "

"Verossa es más distraído que yo," dijo Fate sonando natural. "Y haces mucho más que recoger a mi limpieza , Arisa. Yo no te ofrecería esto si no creyera que tengo una razón para ello". Se inclinó en su silla. "No tienes que responder de inmediato."

La cabeza de Arisa daba vueltas y suspiró. "¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?"

"Al segundo que digas sí."

Arisa se mordió el labio. "Quince por ciento?"

Fate sonrió. "Es un sí?"

"Erio va a tener un ataque," dijo Arisa cuidadosamente. "Le encanta que no tengas un manager".

"Arisa..."

Arisa miro a Fate. "Es un sí".

* * *

A mitad de la segunda película de Hayate se había alejado misteriosamente a su habitación, dejando convenientemente a Nanoha y Chrono solos. La película siguió corriendo, y se sentaron en el resto de ella sin decir mucho de nada el uno al otro. Nanoha sabía que Hayate los había dejado solos a propósito. De hecho, Nanoha se lo esperaba, pero no por ello era menos molesto.

Los créditos pasaron y Nanoha intento pensar en algo que decir.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Chrono, rompió el silencio y Nanoha lo miró. Qué me parece? la película? La película ha estado bien. Fate ha estado más que bien en ella, había rayado la distracción, de hecho. Escenas en la ducha, en la piscina, de amor. Nanoha había renunciado a desviar la mirada. Fate Testarossa era ciertamente hermosa. "Es buena", dijo a la ligera.

Chrono también había estado distrayéndola, con su proximidad, con sus miradas, con su sonrisa, con el toque aparentemente accidental que había fingido para que no se diera cuenta.

"¿Ella no va a volver verdad?"

Nanoha miró brevemente la puerta de Hayate. "No, lo dudo. Ella no lo hace de forma sutil."

Chrono se echo a reír, pero sonaba nervioso, que a su vez hacia sentirse a Nanoha nerviosa. "Bueno, eh, creo que debería ponerme en marcha. Se está haciendo muy tarde".

"Oh", dijo Nanoha, sorprendida. No estaba segura de lo que había esperado. Conversación, tal vez. "Bien." Se sentía incómoda, se molesto porque nunca se sintió incómoda con Chrono antes. No así.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a la puerta. Chrono se puso su chaqueta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Gracias por venir," dijo Nanoha sin convicción.

"Oh, sí, fue un placer", dijo. "Fue divertido." Estaba haciendo tiempo. La miró por un largo momento antes de desviar su mirada. "Bueno, eh, yo sé que dijiste que no buscabas nada serio o incluso semi-serio, pero he pensado que tal vez... ah..." La palabra parecía muy fascinante para él de repente. "Pensé que tal vez... tal vez... consideráis salir conmigo alguna vez."

Nanoha se sintió algo aliviada, pero que rayaba a otra cosa. No tenía palabras para cualquier otra cosa que podría ser, así que sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, sí."

Chrono sonrió, de la forma más brillante que Nanoha había visto nunca. "¿En serio? Grandioso! Yo... eh... podemos ir a un museo? "

"Claro", dijo Nanoha.

"¿El Sábado?"

Nanoha estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero recordó la fiesta. La fiesta a la que no había tenido ninguna intención de asistir sólo hasta ese momento. Un encuentro con Chrono era la excusa perfecta para salir de eso. Pero.

"En realidad, tengo planes para el sábado". Ante su decepción rápidamente añadió: "Con Hayate. He prometido ir con ella a una fiesta... pero que no sería hasta la noche de todos modos. Así, que podemos hacer el almuerzo. Si eso está bien? "

La sonrisa había regresado. "Almuerzo. Perfecto ".

"Muy bien", dijo de forma de hacerlo oficial.

"Muy bien", dijo, mientras abría la puerta. "Nos vemos el sábado."

* * *

El teléfono sonó mucho después de que Fate había renunciado a la esperanza de que lo haría. Bajo el volumen a la televisión y agarró el objeto que vibraba y parpadeaba. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte como ella respondía: "Hey".

"Entonces, de qué color era el melón volador?"

Fate sonrió y apago por completo el televisor. "Era normal, de color del melón".

"¿Estaba en rebanadas?"

Fate pensó volviendo a su sueño, tratando de recordar los detalles. "Estoy bastante segura de que estaba entero".

"Hmm, así que probablemente Freud dice que todos los sueños están vinculados con el sexo de alguna manera."

"Bueno, yo encuentro a los pingüinos gigantes increíblemente atractivos."

Nanoha se rió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó Fate, no quería dejar caer la conversación en el silencio. Así hubiera sido sólo horas, de que habían hablado? Eso se sintió como semanas.

"¿Mi día? Bueno, yo dormí unas tres horas y luego me desperté por la música muy fuerte procedente de arriba... o tal vez al lado... es difícil decirlo. Y entonces tomé una ducha... realmente no querrás oírlo todo? "

El primer pensamiento de Fate fue que quería saber todo sobre su ducha y su mente voló a todo tipo de lugares inapropiados. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no es a lo que Nanoha se refería. "Sí", dijo, lo que obligó a alejar a sus pensamientos. "Me gustaría oír hablar de tu día."

"Bueno, entonces me comí los restos de comida china, y luego yo... wow, soy aburrida. Bueno, sólo voy a seguir adelante y avanzar rápidamente a los eventos más interesantes: Tengo una cita".

Fate frunció el ceño. "¿Con la comida china?" Nanoha rió otra vez y Fate sonrió ante el sonido. Pero tenía una sensación de que no iba a gustarle la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta.

"Con Chrono".

Chrono. Claro. Nanoha no lo había mencionado en un tiempo y Fate había asumido que significaba que desapareció hace tiempo. Pero entonces, por qué tendría que ser? "Bueno, felicidades", dijo, fingiendo emoción. Podría desempeñar este papel. "¿Cómo ocurrió?"

"Bueno, Hayate lo invitó a ver películas y... no sé. Me sentía como estúpida tal vez por no salir con él antes. Quiero decir, tratar de superar todo con Yunno, así que supongo que tiene sentido. Pero quién sabe, tal vez ya lo he superado ahora. Tal vez estoy llegando a un punto en el que estoy lista para empezar a salir de nuevo.

Así que cuando me preguntó, le dije que sí. "

Sonaba tan simple. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan simple para ella?

Antes de que Fate pudiera elaborar una respuesta adecuada, Nanoha dijo, "Entonces, esto es lo que estamos haciendo?"

"¿Es lo que lo que estamos haciendo?"

"Seguir como si nada ha cambiado", dijo Nanoha suavemente.

El cambio en el tono hizo tragar saliva a Fate. "Eso depende de ti."

Hubo un momento de silencio. En el fondo, Fate escuchaba una música. Sonaba como Damien Rice, pero quizás no lo era. "Es muy fácil hablar contigo de esta manera," dijo Nanoha. "Suenas como Fae y por lo que es muy fácil pensar que eres ella y no tu. Aun cuando sé que eres la misma persona. "Ella se detuvo de nuevo. "Es realmente extraño. Todo esto".

"Estoy segura que lo es..." Fate se mordió el labio, deseando que pudiera decir algo que pudiera hacer las cosas mejor. Pero este no era el tipo de situación en la que las palabras significaban nada.

"Estoy bien con continuar como si nada haya cambiado..." Nanoha dijo después de un tiempo. "Nosotras podemos darle una oportunidad, de todos modos."

"Muy bien", dijo Fate, no queriendo sentirse aliviada o emocionada o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser interpretada como una emoción positiva. Aún no. "Así que has dicho esta mañana que tenías más preguntas."

"Yo," dijo Nanoha. "Pero eh... ¿estás libre mañana? O es que debo hablar con Arisa? En realidad, debería incluso haberte llamado directamente? "

"Sí, a la primera cuestión. No a la segunda. Sí a la tercera. "

"Espera, yo no recuerdo lo que pregunte," Nanoha dijo, riendo. "Muy bien, así que te importa si lo dejamos para mañana?"

Fate sonrió a la pregunta. "No, en absoluto."

"Luego lo haré."

La conversación estaba llegando a su fin, Fate en realidad. Buscaba algo que decir para mantenerla en marcha.

Pero nada llegó a su mente. "Debes estar agotada", dijo, a sabiendas de que no ayudaría al caso.

"Yo debería estarlo," dijo Nanoha. "Casi me siento un poco borracha..."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, Chrono trajo esta bebida extraña que a su padre se le ocurrió. Me olvide de lo que él decía. De todos modos, tuve un poco demasiado de él, creo. Mi mente está un poco... confusa".

Chrono. ¿Por qué ese nombre hacia que la piel de Fate se erizara? "Si te hace sentir mejor, no suenas...confusa".

Nanoha soltó una risita. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé por qué me pareció gracioso. Debo ir a la cama. Necesito dormir. Voy a verte mañana? "

A Fate le gustaba el sonido de las palabras procedentes de Nanoha. "Hasta mañana".

Hasta mañana. Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Nanoha mientras se movía en torno a su habitación, preparándose para la cama. En el cuarto de baño, su conversación con Fate giraba en su cabeza mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Gigantes pingüinos. Sonrió y evitó que la pasta de dientes cayera en su camisa.

"Oh, alguien de buen humor". Hayate estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriendo brillantemente. "Por favor, dime si esta Chrono atado a tu cama ..."

Nanoha escupió la pasta de dientes en su boca en un intento de no ahogarse con ella. Se enjuago la boca y miro a Hayate.

"Está encadenado a mi columpio del sexo, de hecho," dijo con seriedad, y Hayate rio. "Muy sutil movimiento, por cierto, dejándonos solos."

"Oh lo notaron, ¿verdad?"

"El hecho de que un momento estabas allí y al otro habías desaparecido? yeah! Difícil de perder".

Hayate se limitó a sonreír. "Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes dos estén demasiado cegados por el amor y pudiera perderme un poco. En la segunda película estaba sentado tan cerca de ti que estaba prácticamente en tu regazo. Y no parecía haberte importado mucho. "

Nanoha se mordió el labio. "Él me pidió salir".

"Por favor, dime que has dicho que si."

"Dije que sí."

Hayate aplaudió con sus manos. "¡Sí! Debo ganar un premio por mis habilidades para formar parejas. Ahora sal del cuarto de baño. Realmente tengo que hacer pis".

Nanoha se rió y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Aunque la cita con Chrono estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, era en Fate en quien Nanoha estaba pensando cuando se metía a la cama. No estaba segura de por qué había perdonado a la actriz, por otro lado lo quería. No sabía por qué Fate parecía querer ser su amiga, pero sabía que eso la hacia feliz.

Apagó la luz y escucho el sonido del fregadero en el baño. Casi esperaba a Hayate bombardeándola y exigiendo más detalles sobre la cita, pero abrió la puerta del baño y luego un instante después, oyó cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Hayate.

Nanoha se relajó en las cubiertas, y se estremeció. Tuvo la tentación de coger el teléfono y enviar de nuevo a Fate un mensaje de texto. Algo sin sentido como, "Buenas noches", pero decidió que era una tontería.

En cambio, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en nada. Pero siempre había algo allí: el recuerdo del brazo de Chrono rozando el suyo cada vez que se había trasladado, la imagen del cuerpo de Fate Testarossa cuando salía de la piscina.

* * *

"Así que, Erio amenazó con volar a Nueva York sólo para hablar de que me harías tu manager".

Fate acerco el teléfono a su oreja y utilizando su mano libre para desplazarse por la página web. Sofás. Estaba de pie en su cocina, buscando posibles sofás porque la falta de muebles estaba empezando a parecerle un error. "Eso fue dulce de su parte. Qué le dijiste? "

"Le pregunté si se enteraba. Cuando alguien hablaba de cualquier cosa de ti? "

Fate sonrió. "Oye ¿qué piensas de este sofá?" Envió por correo electrónico el enlace. "Me gusta el crema color arena."

Arisa suspiró en su oído. "Fate, ¿estás segura de esto?"

"Bueno, no. Por eso he pedido tu opinión. "

"Estoy hablando de toda esta cosa de ser tu manager. He impreso una lista de agencias de manager que les encantaría representarte. ¿No te gustaría darle una oportunidad a esos? Y oh, bonito sofá. Me pregunto si podría encajar en mi apartamento? "

"¡Oh seguro, roba mi sofá." Fate se trasladó a otro sitio web. "Un momento me preguntas si estoy segura de que puedes decirme lo que debo hacer con esta campaña publicitaria que quieren que haga. Te dijo Erio sobre eso? "

Hubo una respiración profunda desde el otro extremo de la línea. "Si. He estado pensando en ello. Creo que deberías hacerlo, y no sólo porque creo que te verías sexy con corbata, aunque lo harías, sino porque las fotos de Danza de Verano van a generar mucho ruido. Los anuncios de publicidad serán grandiosos para ti, y como una ventaja adicional, creo que vas a ganar un montón de fans lesbianas."

"Porque estaría con corbata?"

"Oye, nunca dudes, del poder seductor de una mujer sexy en corbata", dijo Arisa sabiamente.

"Sabes que estoy tratando de no ser una chica lesbiana de cartel, verdad?"

"Sí, pero creo que es estúpido." Arisa se rió. "Oye, puedo decirte cosas como esas ahora. Cool. "

"Yay", dijo Fate sin entusiasmo.

"Mira, yo realmente creo que lo más inteligente que puedes hacer ahora es abrazar a la comunidad gay y lesbiana. La prensa gay ya muestra interés en la película. Y si te escondes de ellos se preguntaran por qué. Si los aceptas serian tus aliados. Y nadie parece estar cuestionando tu sexualidad de todos modos, incluso con las fotos de Signum entrando en la limosina contigo. La gente estaba mucho más interesada en ti y Veyron".

Fate trato de absorber las palabras de Arisa.

"Pero volvamos al punto, no serias la única actriz en la campaña publicitaria", Arisa siguió. "Y la mitad del dinero es para caridad. Es ganar o ganar ".

Fate sonrió suavemente. "Muy bien", dijo. "Que rayos, hare las fotos." Envió otro enlace por correo electrónico.

"Qué piensas de este?"

Hubo un silencio, seguido por el sonido de clic. "Creo que se colgó... realmente la carga es muy lenta por alguna razón." Una risa. "Wow, tiene que ser el sofá más feo que jamás se ha hecho."

Fate se hecho a reír. "Parece recogido de los muebles rechazados de Beetlejuice" La repentina llamada a la puerta interrumpió el resto de su condena. "Creo que Nanoha esta aquí".

"Bien, entonces. Ve por ella, Tigre ".

Nanoha tomó aliento y golpeó. Escucho sonidos, y signos de que podría haber interrumpido algo. Pero el apartamento al otro lado de la puerta quedo en silencio, y esperó por lo que sea que seguía.

El viaje al apartamento de Fate le había sido tranquilo y de igual manera su mañana. No había descansado lo suficiente. La habían mantenido despierta pensamientos que no debería tener e imágenes que persistieron. Quería creer que todo era normal. Que siendo amiga de una famosa estrella de cine y televisión está obligada a obtenerlos... qué? Atracción? Es eso lo que sentía por la mujer en la pantalla? Confusión seria una palabra más precisa.

La puerta se abrió, y Nanoha contuvo su respiración cuando se abrió la puerta. Fate apareció en la puerta segundos después. Imágenes de las películas destellaron brevemente ante Nanoha al ver a la actriz, y ella el desecho, sustituyéndolas por versiones más apropiadas. Fate iba vestida con pantalones vaqueros y sudadera de béisbol de color azul-T, un conjunto que solo se veía bien en alguien como Fate Testarossa.

"Hey", dijo Fate, y sonrió. A Nanoha le gustaba esa sonrisa. La había visto una vez o dos veces antes, pero nunca en la película. Nanoha sospechaba, que era el tipo de sonrisa que Fate reservaba para ciertas personas. Ser una de ellas dio a Nanoha una extraña sensación de confianza.

Nanoha se metió al apartamento, al instante de llegar fue a los botones de su chaqueta. El apartamento de Fate se mantenía a la temperatura de una isla tropical y casi Nanoha podría prever los recursos de la Tierra luchando por mantenerse a flote. "¿A qué temperatura mantienes el termostato?" Pregunto.

"En una muy normal, temperatura humana", dijo Fate como cerraba la puerta.

"¿En serio? Eso es gracioso, porque sólo me tope con Satanás en el ascensor y él estaba como, 'Wow, Acabo de salir del apartamento de Fate Testarossa chica si que hace calor allí".

Fate redujo sus ojos. "Yo iba a decir que me alegraba de que estés aquí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura."

Nanoha se hecho a reír en contrapartida, y entregó su abrigo a Fate y, a continuación, su bufanda. "¿Por qué querías verme aquí?"

"Porque necesito tu ayuda."

Nanoha miro como la actriz se dirigía hasta las escaleras.

"No se trata de cualquier trabajo pesado, ¿no? Si es así, acabo de recordar que tengo que estar en alguna parte. "

"¿Oh si?" Fate paro en la parte superior de las escaleras y miró hacia abajo. "¿Dónde?"

"En alguna parte. Importante. En donde el levantamiento de cosas no sólo es innecesario sino también prohibido. "

Fate desaparecido fuera de su vista. Y reapareció momentos más tarde comenzando a bajar las escaleras. "Eso suena totalmente como un lugar que acabas de inventar. Afortunadamente, no es necesario levantar cosas pesadas. "

"Feliz de ayudar, entonces," dijo Nanoha y siguió a Fate en la cocina.

"No estoy segura de si lo has notado, pero no tengo muebles", dijo Fate.

Nanoha miró todo el espacio vacío. "¿En serio? De alguna manera no lo note, se me escapo ese detalle".

"Note el sarcasmo y lo aprecio. Por lo tanto, voy a empezar con el sofá y lo he reducido a unas pocas opciones... "

Nanoha frunció el ceño ante la computadora portátil en el mostrador de la cocina. "Espera, ¿estás comprando en línea?" No pudo ocultar la desaprobación de su tono.

Fate la miró, con una ceja levantada. "¿Sí?"

"Pero te refieres a ir a comprar el sofá en persona", dijo Nanoha esperando que así sea.

"¿No?"

Nanoha suspiró a la actriz y caminó a mirar el ordenador. En la pantalla estaba un sofá color arena con asombrosos dígitos después del signo de dólar. "Santos precios, Batman, este sofá lo trajeron de Marte?"

"Plutón, en realidad," dijo Fate. "Es bueno, sin embargo, no?"

"No estoy segura, nunca he ido a Plutón," Nanoha se burlo.

"Creo que estás loca para gastar tanto en un sofá en cual nunca te has sentado. Cómo sabes que es cómodo? "Quería también argumentar que un sofá se puede adquirir en persona para poder comparar los distintos niveles de confort, pero se distrajo por la proximidad de Fate. Fue distraída por su aroma. ¿Qué era lo de hoy? ¿Manzanas? Nanoha trago nerviosamente, pero no se movió, aun cuando Fate se acerco más para usar el ratón.

"Tengo realmente buenas críticas", como ella dijo Fate desplazando hacia abajo la página. "Esta persona dice que es el más cómodo sillón en el que alguna vez se sentó".

Manzanas, Nanoha decidió. No debía de notar estas cosas, decidió también. Su corazón no debía latir tan salvajemente. Y definitivamente no debería estar preguntándose cómo se sentiría si se acercaran más aun. Es evidente que en algún momento de las últimas veinticuatro horas su mente había hecho cortocircuito, dando un giro pervertido. Una pervertida con tendencias lesbianas. Esto no era en absoluto alarmante, no. Nanoha se sintió aliviada cuando Fate se alejo. "Confías en la opinión de una persona llamada" Spankybottoms928? " Nanoha agrego.

"Un desafortunado nombre, pero la culpa la tienen sólo sus padres," respondió Fate fácilmente. "¿Es verdad que aquí hace calor? Estás sudando. Quieres un trago?"

Ella estaba sudando, aunque no estaba del todo segura de por qué. "Agua sería maravilloso", dijo Nanoha, y se mostró agradecida cuando le entregó Fate una botella fría de Evian. Evian. Por supuesto. "Gracias".

"Tal vez es demasiado claro el color arena", dijo Fate cuidadosamente. "Yo estaba mirando uno rojo. Pero podría ser demasiado aburrido que una persona tenga un sofá rojo."

No era aburrida la palabra que Nanoha utilizaría para describir a Fate Testarossa. "Realmente quieres mi opinión?"

"Absolutamente".

"Creo que deberías ir allí y probar sofás hasta que caigas enamorada."

Fate la miró con curiosidad. "Enamorada de...?"

"El sofá", dijo Nanoha.

"Creo que has entendido mal el término" lesbiana ".

Nanoha reía, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Hablo en serio. Lo sabrás cuando te sientes en ella ".

Fate exploto de risa.

"¡No!" Nanoha dijo rápidamente, ruborizándose furiosamente. "Quiero decir, él."

* * *

Pasar tiempo con Nanoha, Fate lo encontraba, insoportable y adictivo. Permanecer a su lado hacia desear a Fate estar más cerca. Había tenido que dejarlo, finalmente.

Había tenido que poner distancia entre ellas. Tenía que dejar de mirar fijamente, y de sonreír mucho.

Fate no sabía cuál era la clave para no enamorarse. No sabía en qué momento había perdido el control, en qué momento sus sentimientos se habían hecho cargo. Si sólo podía hacer a un lado sus emociones; colgarlas en perchero y ponérselos de nuevo más tarde, cuando Nanoha no estaba, entonces, tal vez, la negación vendría más fácil.

¿Por qué no era suficiente la amistad?

"Dios", dijo Nanoha, y se rió. "Así que, aquí es donde cambiamos el tema para evitar pasar mas vergüenza ..."

Fate sonreía, pero algo dentro suyo le dolía. "No estoy segura si hay un tema que este a salvo contigo ahora," bromeo, pero obedeció. "Así dijiste que tenias dudas...?"

"Oh." Nanoha parecía incómoda aún. Su mirada se redujo. "No son realmente preguntas." Se encogió de hombros y tomó la botella de agua de nuevo. Empezó a jugar con su gorra. "Es sólo que soy entrometida, en verdad."

¿Qué tipo de cosas preguntaría Nanoha? La vida personal de los actores que Fate conocía, tal vez? Los chismes detrás de las escenas de las películas que había hecho? Nanoha no era como el tipo de persona que se preocupa por esas cosas, pero Fate no conocía lo suficiente a Nanoha como para estar segura de eso. "Pregunta."

Nanoha sonrió tímidamente. "Muy bien. Por lo tanto, "Fipbik"... es la directora de cine de tu nueva película, ¿no?"

Fate dudo brevemente a la cuestión. Esto es lo que se preguntaba Nanoha? "Signum, sí", dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo adivinaste?"

"Bueno, me dijiste su nombre antes", dijo Nanoha. "Pero yo lo había olvidado." Parecía avergonzada de nuevo. "Si te digo cómo lo adivine vas a pensar que te estoy acechando."

Fate sonrió por el tono Nanoha, en la forma en que arrugaba la nariz Nanoha cuando decía cosas acerca de ella era tímida. "Veo", dijo Fate, con curiosidad acerca de lo que Nanoha había encontrado, y cómo.

"Bueno, verás, me mataba que no podía recordar su nombre. Pero entonces me acordé de que salieron en una cita en diciembre. Así que en realidad era sólo una cuestión de... umm..."

"Acecharme en línea?"

Nanoha se rió. "¡No suena tan mal cuando lo dice así!" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¡Es mi día de pasar vergüenza! Hoy. Por lo tanto, ustedes están saliendo? Nunca me dijiste. "

Fate encontró interesante el hecho de que a Nanoha le importara su vida personal. Al menos ella no se sentía incómoda con eso. Eso era algo. "Hemos admitido nuestra atracción mutua y decidimos volver a examinar todos eso después de que la película haya terminado."

"Que maduro de su parte".

"Sí, he pensado así", dijo Fate con orgullo. Pero ella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no sé lo que vaya a pasar".

"Debido a la pieza de madera que sale de su frente?"

Fate se rió, después de haber olvidado esa imagen. "Sí, exactamente." Ella no sabía qué otra cosa decir sobre el tema. No podía muy bien decir que no creía todo lo que sucedería con Signum porque Fate estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra sus sentimientos hacia otra persona. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era cambiar de tema. "Y tú? Tienes una cita mañana. Estas entusiasmada?".

Fate sabia que tratar el tema era masoquista, pero parecía que era lo correcto para preguntar.

Nanoha miró pensativa un momento. "Yo no sé si emocionada sea la palabra. Estoy un poco nerviosa y con un poco de curiosidad para ver qué sale de ello. Le dije a Kyoya, mi medio hermano, que pensaba que Chrono era un poco aburrido. Pero creo que solo... bueno. Tal vez, después de Yunno, yo simplemente no se cómo reconocer a alguien agradable. "

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? Alguien que sea lindo? "

"Quién sabe", dijo Nanoha. "Nadie quiere una sola cosa."

"Esto está empezando a sonar como nuestros e-mails", dijo Fate, con el objeto de hacerlo mas leve.

Nanoha sonrió. "Me gustaban nuestros correos electrónicos."

"A mi también". Fate miró a su alrededor el apartamento, la sensación de calma en la conversación.

Buscaba algo que decir, algo que podría mantener su corazón martillando al pensar en Nanoha con alguien más. Pensó en lo que Nanoha había dicho acerca de los sofás. "Quieres ir a algún lado?"

Nanoha miró sorprendida. "Uh, seguro. Dónde quieres ir? "

"A una tienda, tal vez. Y si hay sofás allí, así, tanto mejor ".

"¿Quieres que vaya a comprar un sofá contigo?"

"Voy a comprar la cena para compensarte".

"Me sobornas con comida," dijo Nanoha, sacudiendo su cabeza. Se detuvo a examinar. "Eso funciona, en realidad. Vamos. "

* * *

"Oh mira," dijo Fate de repente. "Es Harrison Ford!"

Nanoha inmediatamente resbaló desde su lado de la limosina, sin importarle que estuviera prácticamente sobre Fate.

"¿Dónde?" Le exigió, mirando frenéticamente a través de los oscuros vidrios polarizados a la gente en la acera.

Fate señaló, y Nanoha continuó su búsqueda hasta que se dio cuenta de que Fate estaba apuntando a un calvo hombre negro tocando un violín. "¡Apestas!", Dijo, y Fate se rió. "Me entusiasmaste por un segundo." Nanoha retrocedió en contra el asiento de cuero. Su

pierna rozo a la de Fate cuando se mudó, y Nanoha se reprendió por notarlo.

"¿Estás diciendo que estar en compañía de una estrella de cine no es suficiente para ti?"

"Harrison Ford es más que una estrella de cine, es un mito."

Fate rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió. Miró hacia fuera, su mirada se poso sobre el mundo más allá de la ventana, y Nanoha la miro en silencio antes de buscar en otros lugares.

Quería preguntar a Fate que estaba pensando, pero era el tipo de curiosidad inapropiada que tendría que mantener para sí misma.

Nanoha miró fuera y se preguntó cómo había llegado a estar sentada en una limusina junto a Fate Testarossa. La actriz había comprado su obra y ahora aquí estaba Nanoha, sentada a su lado, en camino a comprar un sofá.

"Cómo te sientes acerca de los desnudos?" Fate preguntó de repente, y Nanoha volteo a mirarla.

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Ellos quieren hacer una campaña publicitaria para las relaciones, y quieren que pose en corbata" dijo Fate.

"¿Es todo lo que llevaras?" Nanoha pretendió que sea broma, pero su corazón, se acelero en el pensamiento.

Fate miró pensativa. "No sé, en realidad."

Nanoha se volteo en su asiento para poder mirar a Fate sin perjudicar su cuello. "No te molesta? Estar desnuda delante del mundo? "

"No", dijo Fate simplemente. "La gente está tan distraída por el exterior que se impiden ver"

Nanoha frunció el ceño ligeramente. Es lo que Fate quería? Ser vista sólo en la superficie? "Qué pasaría si alguien no quiere que hagas una fotos desnuda?"

"Entonces yo no lo haría". Fate la miró a ella. "¿Acaso te molestaría?"

"Si yo fuera tu cita?" Y la pregunta la hizo acelerar su corazón de nuevo.

"Yo no necesariamente. Harrison Ford, por ejemplo. "

Nanoha rió ante la idea de sí misma, con Harrison Ford. A ella le gustaba él como actor, pero nada más parecía demasiado ridículo como para poder contemplarlos.

"Supongo", dijo de todos modos. "No me puedo imaginar con alguien que este en el ojo público."

Fate la miro y Nanoha se preguntó si había dicho algo mal.

"Oye, ¿es esa una tienda de muebles?" Preguntó Fate.

Nanoha dejo ir, la idea de que de alguna manera había ofendido a Fate; la presunción de que podría Fate Testarossa prestar atención al pensamiento de Nanoha Takamachi.

"Parece ser", dijo. "Lista para encontrar tu verdadero amor?"

"Sí, vamos a sentarnos en ella".

Fate sonrió como Nanoha golpeo su brazo.

Hacía calor dentro de la tienda y Fate comenzó a desenrollarse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se complacía por la falta de atención lanzada hacia ella mientras caminaba entre las muestras de sillas y mesas. Nanoha estaba delante de ella, ya estaba en marcha hacia la sección de los sofás, y Fate la observó hasta que sintió que era prudente apartar la mirada. Allí estaban, Fate pensó, en una tienda de muebles; juntas. No consiguió encontrar extraño eso.

Un vendedor noto a Fate, y rápidamente volteo a mirarla. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien se acercara y ella deseaba demorar la interacción durante el mayor tiempo posible. Es increíblemente bueno, este momento, de pie entre un comedor de madera oscura y un sofá de dos plazas, sintiéndose como algo normal.

Fate atrapo a Nanoha momentos más tarde. La artista estaba sentada en un sofá de flores, mirando pensativa en el techo. Fate miró a ver si había algo emocionante allí, pero no, era simplemente la manera de Nanoha de medir el confort.

"No sólo es feo", dijo Nanoha, "Tampoco es cómodo en absoluto." Ella fue y se trasladó a otra cosa. "¿Dijiste que querías algo de color arena?"

"Dije que me gustó el sofá de la foto," dijo Fate "que acababa de pasar a ser de color arena."

Nanoha pasaba de sofá a sofá, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Son terribles. Ves? Esta es la razón por lo que tienes que probarlos. "

Fate se dejo caer junto a Nanoha. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con Nanoha. "Es perfectamente cómodo este sofá."

"¿Estás bromeando? Es abultado. "

"No es abultado."

"Justo aquí, es abultado." Nanoha se trasladó de manera que Fate pudiera tomar su lugar.

Fate sacudió la cabeza y se resbaló hacia el lado.

"Estás loca."

"Hay obviamente algo malo con tu trasero."

Fate frunció el ceño. "¡No hay nada malo con mi trasero! Quizás es que tu trasero es abultado, ¿nunca pensaste en eso? "

Nanoha redujo sus ojos. "¿Acabas de llamar a mi trasero abultado? "

"Oh, Hey," dijo Fate, de pie, "¿qué hay de ese sofá por allá." Se mudó en dirección a un mueble al azar con la esperanza de que Nanoha se olvidara de matarla en el momento en que ella la alcanzó.

Un hombre, vestido con lo que tenía que ser en el mundo el peluquín más evidente, cruzó frente a Fate y la sonrió ampliamente. "Qué honor," le dijo. "¡Qué honor tenerla aquí, Srta. Testarossa."

Fate suspiró para sus adentros, pero sonrió para fuera -Hola-dijo ella, porque no estaba muy segura de qué más decir. Nanoha seguía sentada donde Fate la había dejado, y Fate señaló en su dirección. "Ella es mi compradora personal de sofá, Nanoha Takamachi".

Nanoha parecía como si le había crecido repentinamente a Fate cinco cabezas.

"Es un placer", decía el hombre, prácticamente saltando a estrechar la mano de Nanoha. "Por favor, qué puedo ayudarle a encontrar? Lo que usted está buscando, estoy seguro que lo tenemos. "

"Sólo estamos... eh, mirando alrededor", dijo Nanoha.

"Sí, claro, dijo el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Bueno, mi nombre es Christopher. Yo voy a estar allí. Así que grita al segundo que necesites algo ". Sonrió a Fate. "Es un honor."

Las dejó solas, gracias a Dios, y Fate miró a Nanoha para encontrarse en evidencia frente a ella.

"¿Compradora personal de sofá?"

Fate le dedicó su sonrisa más inocente.

"Nunca has hecho enfadar a un japonés, verdad?"

"No se puede decir que lo haya hecho".

"No es un espectáculo agradable, debo advertirte".

"Yo lo dudo mucho", dijo Fate antes de que pudiera detenerse. Miró a los hermosos ojos azules de Nanoha y sonrió. "No tienes el trasero abultado".

"Gracias", dijo Nanoha, sonando complacida. Pero había algo más, que Fate noto, algo parecido a un rubor.

* * *

Nanoha estaba satisfecha con su selección final. Después del muestreo prácticamente de cada pieza mobiliaria en la tienda, había sido una decisión unánime. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Fate era claramente defectuosa cuando se trataba de reconocer el confort que tenían, al final, quisieron exactamente lo mismo.

Los edificios pasaban por la ventana de la limusina, y Nanoha contemplaba las luces y las siluetas de personas caminando por las aceras. Se sentía extrañamente desconectada de ellos en ese momento, en una forma que no estaba acostumbrada. El mundo entero se sentía como a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, como si no estuviera, dentro de los límites de dicho vehículo, una dimensión totalmente diferente existía. Una dimensión en la que artistas de la calle y famosas estrellas de cine iban a comprar sofás juntas.

"Lo siento", dijo Fate, y Nanoha la miró al notar que la actriz finalmente colgó el teléfono.

"No te preocupes, se que eres popular".

"Entonces, te prometí la cena..."

Cena. Nanoha se había olvidado de eso. "Yo podría tener que tomar cuidado de la lluvia", dijo con pesar. "Tengo un montón de tareas que probablemente deberían empezar." Sonó como una excusa poco convincente, a pesar del hecho de que era verdad. Esperaba que Fate no creyera que estaba mintiendo.

La cara de Fate no delataba nada, ni alivio, ni decepción. "Está bien", dijo. "Te voy a dejar."

Nanoha comenzó a protestar, pero ya estaba Fate bajando el divisor y diciéndole al conductor a dónde ir. "¿Cómo sabes mi dirección?"

"Porque soy sabia más allá de mis años ", dijo Fate simplemente.

"Sí, claro", dijo Nanoha, "que ni siquiera puedes decir si un sofá es abultado." Era extraño, pensó, que se sintiera cómoda haciendo bromas a Fate Testarossa de esta manera. Sólo que no se sentía raro, que era quizá, la parte extraña al respecto. Pero le gustaba ver a Fate sonreír. Más que nada, a ella le gustaba hacer sonreír a Fate.

"Mi sabiduría, obviamente, no se extiende a mi trasero."

"Ya veo", dijo Nanoha, y fue ella quien sonrió. Quería cambiar de opinión acerca de la cena, hacer caso omiso de sus responsabilidades urgentes y permanecer en compañía de Fate por el mayor tiempo posible. Pero le preocupaba que el hecho de no querer tomar rumbos diferentes. No parecía del todo bien, sino todo consecuencia de un día de compras.

"Así que, ¿sabes lo que harán con Chrono mañana?"

La cuestión salió de la nada, pero Nanoha estaba agradecida por la distracción. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a preocuparla. -No estoy segura ", dijo. "Él dijo algo acerca de un museo".

"¿Y tu consideras que podría ser tu cita ideal?"

"¿Existe tal cosa?"

"¿No la hay?"

"Tal vez". Nanoha pensó en la cuestión, tratando de evocar una visión de la cita ideal. Nada le surgió a la mente, aunque hoy ha sido muy divertido. No es que esto había sido una cita. "Creo que es más sobre la persona con quien estas".

"Está bien" dijo Fate lentamente. "¿De manera que es Chrono la persona ideal con la quieres ir a un museo?"

Nanoha se rió de la pregunta. -No lo sé. Podría ser. "Pensó en Chrono y su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azules. Ella lo imaginaba a su lado mientras se paseaban por el Met.

Sonaba bien, no es lo ideal, pero bien. Pero a mas de estar allí para una relación, es además de buena compañía? "Y tú? ¿Te divertiste en tu día con Fipbik? ¿Fue "ideal? '"

"Me divertí."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero decidimos no tomar mas las cosas hasta después de filmar".

"Muy bien, tu has dicho eso ", dijo Nanoha, pero sentía que había más que eso. "Y ni siquiera un beso?"

Hubo un momento de vacilación por parte de Fate, y Nanoha se preocupado de que tal vez hubiese cruzado la línea. -

"No, no lo hicimos, "dijo Fate, sonando más avergonzada que otra cosa.

"Lo siento si estoy siendo entrometida".

"Yo lo empecé", dijo Fate, y sonrió. "Además, me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa."

Nanoha dejo flotar la declaración en el aire entre ellas. A ella le gustaba escuchar eso, aunque no creía que todo fuese verdad. Vio las sombras y las luces bailar en todo el cuero negro de los asientos mientras pensaba en una pregunta que no sabía cómo preguntar.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Fate de repente, y Nanoha la miro para ver que Fate la estaba observando. "Parece que quieres decirme algo."

Nanoha odiaba ser tan transparente. Sacudió la cabeza como para descartar el tema. "No es nada."

"Y nada quiere decir... que eres demasiado tímida para decirlo? "

"Lees la mente o algo?" Nanoha redujo sus ojos en Fate.

"¿Oh me olvidé de mencionar eso? Sí. De hecho, vengo de una línea muy larga de adivinos y lectores de mente. "

"Bien".

Fate frunció el ceño. "Puedo demostrarlo. Cierra los ojos y pensó en algo. "

Nanoha cumplió aunque sólo sea porque hacerlo significaba que ya no estaban hablando de ella. Pensó en un círculo, un gran círculo azul, perfecto, y era tan real en su mente que una parte de ella casi esperaba que Fate adivinara correctamente.

"Estás pensando en... un triángulo de color naranja."

Nanoha, abrió los ojos y se echó a reír. "¡Fraude!"

"¿Qué era?"

"Un círculo azul!" Nanoha sonrió mientras lo decía, una parte aliviada de que Fate no podía leer la mente después de todo; para empezar la idea era ridícula.

"¡Yo estuve cerca!"

"¿Cómo ni remotamente cerca?"

"Era en el sentido de que no lo era. Entonces, qué estaba por decir antes que estabas demasiado tímida antes? "

"Oh, volvimos a ese tema, verdad?"

"Nunca lo dejamos en realidad."

Nanoha pensó en la pregunta y luego trató de encontrar las palabras correctas con las que las haría. Lo mejor que pudo venirle fue: "Es Hayate la única chica que has besado?" Sonó contundente incluso a sus propios oídos y casi hizo una mueca. Para los segundos siguientes, que temía la reacción de Fate. Temía la interpretación de Fate, como si la pregunta estuviera atada con un significado oculto, una verdad que no podía ver.

"¿En qué sentido?"

Nanoha fue derribada por la pregunta. "Cuántos sentidos hay?"

"Seis, creo. El olfato, el gusto... "

"Ja," Nanoha dijo secamente. "Qué quisiste decir?"

"Bueno, técnicamente, sí, ella es la única chica que he besado, pero en realidad era mi personaje que la besaba, por lo que, en el sentido de que sea yo, entonces no lo he hecho".

Nanoha luchaba para comprender la diferencia. "Así que en términos de tu cuerpo, sí, pero en términos de tus emociones, no?"

"Correcto".

En cualquier caso, no hizo sentir mejor a Nanoha. Un nudo en el estómago se levantó y se estableció allí. No le gustaba la idea de que Hayate bese a Fate. No sabía por qué no le gustaba, pero no lo hacia. Alcanzó a ver edificios conocidos y recurridos por la ventana en el lado de Fate. Había olvidado lo monótono de su barrio; cuán completamente deteriorado y descuidado. ¿Qué pensaba Fate? Cómo podría jamás Fate comprender un mundo sin superficies brillantes y cosas nuevas? "Gracias por traerme", dijo ella, como la limusina se movía hasta detenerse.

"Gracias por venir conmigo hoy", dijo Fate y sonrió, un poco tímidamente, le pareció a Nanoha.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Era grosero no invitarla, Nanoha sabía, que la idea de Fate Testarossa en su apartamento la llenaba con una sensación de pánico.

"Lo haría, pero dijiste que tenías que estudiar, así que quizás en otro momento?"

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza, se sintió aliviada. Una parte diferente se preguntó si Fate simplemente no quería ser vista en una zona como esta. Cogió la manija de la puerta. "Nos vemos luego."

Y Fate volvió a sonreír. Nanoha recordaría ese momento durante mucho tiempo: la belleza perfecta de Fate Testarossa enmarcada en el contexto de la oscuridad del mundo roto de Nanoha. Ella quería pintarla; para capturar para siempre la imposibilidad de todo, la escasa probabilidad pura de su ocurrencia. Pero ella sabía que no lo haría. Había cosas que eran mejor dejar en el interior como secretos, que se abrían y examinaban cuando nadie podía ver.

Dio un paso afuera, el aire que olía a sucio pero familiar, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

"Solía venir aquí cuando yo era pequeño", dijo Chrono, mientras entraban en el Guggenheim a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Ah, sí?" Nanoha habló, pero sin prestar mucha atención, tomó distancia por el propio museo. No podía evitar sentir una sensación de reverencia cada vez que pasaba por sus puertas. Siempre estaba iluminado se dio cuenta en primer lugar, la caída luz hacia abajo desde arriba, a veces se imaginaba que esto era lo que el cielo debía ser. Levantó la vista hacia la rampa en espiral enroscada como siempre hacia arriba, y sonrió.

Chrono estaba hablando, y Nanoha pronto recordó que estaba allí. "... Y entonces mi mamá nos alcanzaba eventualmente."

Nanoha se rió y noto que reía demasiado, sintiéndose culpable de que había perdido la historia. Pensó en pedir disculpas y pedirle que la repita, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, el momento se perdió.

Se dirigieron a la línea de entrada y Nanoha trato de pensar en algo que decir algo que podría provocar algún tipo de conversación. Delante de ellos en la línea iba una pareja de jóvenes vestidos en trajes en juego. Su hija, o al menos la niña que Nanoha tomó como que era su hija, estaba al lado de ellos gritando, "cebra" en el suelo.

"¿Quieres niños?"

A Nanoha le tomó varios segundos para darse cuenta de que Chrono le hablaba a ella. "¿Qué?"

"No conmigo", dijo rápidamente. "Quiero decir... no me refiero, Tu sabes, en general."

No era el tema que Nanoha tendría previsto discutir mientras estaba en la línea en el Guggenheim, pero se supone que había peores lugares. "Ah", dijo, en un esfuerzo. No tenía una respuesta a esta pregunta. "Tal vez. Un día. Sabes, en un futuro. "

"Que Lejos ¿eh? Eso es interesante. Siempre he querido

hijos, lotes y lotes de niños ".

"Como veinte...?"

"Bueno, muchos", dijo con una risa. "... Como seis."

"Seis", repetía Nanoha como avanzaba la línea. Miró a la niña en frente de ellos que estaba girando una y otra vez sin sentido mientras cantaba. Trató de imaginarse seis.

"Bien, buena suerte." Le sonrió. "Pero si tu esposa no quiere seis hijos?"

"Bueno, me gustaría dejarlo claro antes de casarme."

"¿Como en la primera cita?"

Se rió. "¡Tal vez! O quizás lo utilice para ligar aquí en línea ahora mismo. Tu sabes por ahí lo consigo de inmediato. "

"Permíteme saber cómo te funciona" dijo Nanoha y se rió. La línea se movió de nuevo. "Pero lo que si encuentras a la mujer perfecta y ella no quiere tener hijos?"

"Entonces ella no sería la mujer perfecta".

Nanoha asintió pensativa en eso. "Admiro tu convicción", dijo, aunque lo que quería decir es que ella lo envidiaba.

Desesperadamente quería ser el tipo de persona que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? Hay algo que sobre lo que sientas muy fuertemente? "

Había muchas cosas sobre las que creía firmemente Nanoha: el medio ambiente, los derechos de los animales, el arte.

Pero ella no quería profundizar más que eso. No ahora, ni allí, de pie en línea en el Guggenheim, situados entre extraños. "No realmente", dijo finalmente. "Quiero decir, estoy segura de que debe haber, pero yo no soy demasiado exigente".

Finalmente llegó su turno y Nanoha insistió en pagar su entrada. Podría no haber sabido lo que quería, pero ella sabía lo que no quería: no quería caer en lo viejos patrones. No quería una persona que piense solo en dinero.

Miró a Chrono, ya que guardaba sus billetes; la camisa arrugada y los pantalones vaqueros deshilachados casi como el suyo. Estar con Chrono, le gustaba la idea, en forma teórica. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos, mientras ella y Chrono caminaban juntos hasta la rampa en espiral, estaban a la deriva y alejados del presente y se dirigían hacia la noche por delante.

* * *

Fate inspeccionó el contenido de su armario esperando que algo saliera y dijera: "Utilízame esta noche", pero sus ropas estaban decididamente en silencio por la tarde. Detrás de ella, Arisa veía unas entrevistas y anuncios de televisión, y Fate murmuraba respuestas evasivas, con la esperanza de que estos fueran suficientes para que pasaran.

"Entonces, eso es un si, ¿que hay del comercial de chicles para Japón?"

Fate se dio la vuelta. "Qué comercial de chicles?

"Del que he estado hablando desde hace por lo menos cinco minutos", dijo Arisa sonando impaciente. "Vamos, Fate, concéntrate por un segundo."

"Lo siento, es sólo..." Fate se volvió hacia el armario de nuevo para no tener que enfrentarse a Arisa. "Es una estupidez."

"Nanoha", dijo Arisa, sin molestarse en decirlo como una pregunta.

Fate no respondió. No quería confirmar que sí, que era Nanoha, Nanoha, que en ese momento estaba en una cita con un chico.

"Todavía no tengo idea de si ella va a estar en la fiesta esta noche", dijo Arisa suavemente.

Fate prendió la luz apagada en el armario y salió de la habitación. "No importa", dijo. "Y eso fue un« no »al comercial".

Arisa siguió a Fate fuera del dormitorio del armario y hacia fuera en la sala de estar amueblada recientemente. "Erio está volando el miércoles. Él tiene un nuevo guión y te lo quiere entregar en persona. "

-Genial-dijo Fate rotundamente, y se estremeció ante la falta de emoción en su voz. Ella quería prestar atención. Quería estar emocionada por la perspectiva de un nuevo papel. Pero no podía reunir algo parecido al entusiasmo.

Arisa pasó a su lado y se dejó caer en el sofá recién entregado. "Te he dicho lo feliz que estoy de que finalmente tengas un asiento apropiado en este lugar?"

Fate logró esbozar una sonrisa en eso. Se fijo en la nueva adición a su apartamento y su ánimo se levantó brevemente a la vista. Ella también estaba feliz. El sofá en blanco y negro había llegado temprano por la mañana y encajaba perfectamente en su espacio asignado.

"Es increíble lo que un poco de muebles puede hacer", dijo, pasando a tomar asiento junto a Arisa.

"En serio", dijo Arisa, apoyando sus pies sobre el sofá juego. "Está comenzando a sentirse cómodo, incluso." Suspiró con satisfacción. "Es muy cómodo este sofá, por cierto, a diferencia de ese bloque de cemento que tienes en California y se hace pasar por un sofá."

Los pensamientos de Fate cambiaron inevitablemente a Nanoha y trató sin éxito de empujar los pensamientos de la artista a la distancia.

-Bueno-dijo Arisa-, ya que no tengo tu atención en las cuestiones relacionadas con el trabajo, ¿por qué estas desanimada?

"Nada nuevo", dijo Fate con un suspiro. No quería hablar de Nanoha. En realidad no quería hablar de nada. "¿Cómo esta Verossa?"

"No estoy segura en realidad", dijo Arisa, frunciendo el ceño. "Él me envió un mensaje de texto muy desconcertante sobre anillos para el pene."

"Wow, esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba."

"Dijo que quería probar algo nuevo para la próxima vez que me vea y, a continuación el siguiente mensaje decía algo acerca de atascarse. Y luego otra vez me envió otro mensaje diciendo que no me preocupe; Por lo tanto, no tengo idea de lo que le hizo a su pene ahora."

"Y esa es la última vez que pregunto por Verossa". Arisa sonrió. "Así que... Nanoha?

"No es nada. Ella está en una cita. Y eso está bien. Es bueno. Es muy bueno. Es... grandioso".

Arisa asintió con la cabeza. "Sí te ves muy emocionada."

Fate se dejo caer en el sofá, sintiéndose derrotada. "¿Por qué es que nunca tus emociones siguen lo que tu mente dice? Quiero estar feliz por ella".

"Pero estas celosa."

"No tengo derecho a estarlo. Pero sí, creo que eso lo que siento. "

Arisa palmeó la mano de Fate. "No tengo palabras sabias para ti."

"Sólo necesitamos empezar a filmar. Necesito una distracción. "

"Ah, sí-dijo Arisa con una sonrisa. "La película en la cual puedes llegar a hacerlo tanto con Signum y la mejor amiga de Nanoha, que no está destinado a ser en lo absoluto confuso."

"Cállate", dijo Fate, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No deberías ir a llamar a tu novio y asegurarte de que continua siendo anatómicamente masculino?"

Arisa se rió y tomó su teléfono del bolsillo. "Muy buena idea", dijo, marcando. "Creo que voy a empezar con eso".

* * *

Hayate estaba esperando en el pasillo cuando Nanoha se aventuraba en el apartamento. Ella iba vestida casualmente en un albornoz de color rosa y una toalla enredada, en su cabeza. "Dime todo", le exigió antes de que la puerta había incluso cerrado. "Y ven conmigo, todavía no he escogido un traje para esta noche."

Nanoha obedeció, y fue tras Hayate a su dormitorio. "Él quiere seis hijos," fue la primer cosa que pens´O decir.

"Wow," dijo Hayate, arrugando su cara. "Muchachos, ustedes si que se mueven rápidamente".

Nanoha se sentó en el borde de la cama de Hayate. "¿Quién le dice a alguien que quiere seis hijos en la primera cita?"

"Espera, quería seis niños en su primera cita?"

"No, quiero decir, que como alguien dice eso en la primera cita? Y quería decirle algo como, Bueno suerte. ¿No va a suceder nunca conmigo, pero no sé! ¿Qué puedo hacer si quiere seis hijos algún día? "

"¿Él quiere exactamente seis hijos? ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente obtienen uno extra? ¿Le tira a la basura?"

Nanoha dejo escapar una risa. "Tal vez".

Hayate levanto un vestido y lo sacudió ante Nanoha.

"Dictamen".

"Saca a relucir tus ojos."

"Es de color rojo. Me estás diciendo que estoy poseída?

"Ella se dirigió al espejo y coloco la prenda contra su pecho. "No crees que hace ver más oscura a una rodilla que la otra?"

"¿Qué?"

"No importa. ¿Que quiere seis hijos? Bueno, probablemente no los quiere ahora correcto? Algún día. Y como has dicho, tal vez algún día querrás lo mismo. Cómo estuvo el resto de la cita? En realidad, sólo el avance rápido ve a la

parte jugosa. Te beso? "

Nanoha sonrió. "No, parecía que quería, pero... no lo sé. No lo sé, Hayate. Cuando estoy con él, yo sólo no siento... lo que sea que se supone que sientas cuando estás atraída a alguien. Y es lindo. Creo que es atractivo. Pero... no hay más que eso? "

Hayate rodó sus ojos. "Atracción es todo lo que realmente necesitas algunas veces. A quién le importa si no llegas a pasar el resto de tu vida con el? Tienes veintiún años, Nanoha. Deja de pensar a largo plazo y piensa en aquí y ahora. Igual, esta noche. Tal vez te encuentres a alguien que haga a tu corazón latir. Nunca se sabe". Ella sostuvo otro vestido. "Qué tal este?"

Nanoha echo un vistazo pensativo "Creo que hace que tu ceja izquierda se vea más gruesa que la derecha".

"Graciosa. Tal vez debería vestir abajo. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que todos llevaran. ¿Qué llevara Fate? "

Nanoha se ilumino ante la mención de Fate. "Ropa, me imagino".

"Que Útil. Qué llevaras? "

"No lo sé. Estás segura de que es bueno, incluso que vaya esta fiesta? No tengo nada en absoluto que ver con esta película ".

"La directora dijo que estaba perfectamente bien, te lo dije. De hecho, ella parecía más bien feliz sobre el tema. Ahora que lo pienso, podría pensar que somos pareja. "

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "Súper. Me voy a la ducha, entonces. "

"Espera, no he acabado me dices acerca de tu cita".

Pero Nanoha ya fuera de la puerta. "Seis niños. Y ningún beso. Eso de que sirve! "

"Descubre qué llevara Fate!"

* * *

"Un vodka con jugo de arándano", dijo Signum, y apareció de repente al lado de Fate.

Fate sonrió a la directora y le ofreció la bebida.

"Excelente servicio en esta parte, tengo que decir".

"Me tomo mi papel como anfitriona muy en serio." Signum sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida. "Te estas divirtiendo?"

Diversión. No es la palabra que Fate utilizaría para describir la noche hasta ahora. Sus emociones eran demasiado dispersas y, en su mayoría, sólo quería ir a casa. No hay nada más agotador que la conversación con desconocidos, cuando tu estado de ánimo estaba disparado.

"El karaoke fue un buen toque", dijo, señalando hacia la zona en cuestión. Una de sus co-estrellas futuras había tomado el escenario y la sala la aplaudió cuando cantó una versión fuera de tono de "Erio of Light" de Madonna.

"¿Pues, gracias. Cuándo te toca? "

Fate se rió. "Hmm, Nunca. Y Tú? "

"Inmediatamente después," dijo Signum y se rio. "Bueno, al menos Arisa se divierte."

Fate siguió la mirada de Signum para encontrar a su nueva manager, sosteniendo el micrófono. "¡Ah, caramba. Me gustaría tener una cámara ".

"No te preocupes, yo lo estoy grabando", dijo Signum, con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Fate había escuchado cantar a Arisa una vez y había sido bastante doloroso, pero escucharla cantar Borracha fue un viaje totalmente diferente a través de la tortura auditiva. "Podrías hacerme la mejor copia."

"Supongo que eso se puede arreglar. Pero te va a costar. "

"¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo, Srta. Laevatein?"

"Probablemente", dijo Signum, sonriendo. "Hay demasiadas margaritas para mí."

Fate sonrió, sintiendo algo que se asemejaba a la alegría por primera vez todo el día. "Así que, si no estabas en parte ebria no tratarías de coquetear conmigo?"

Signum se mordió el labio como miraba hacia abajo en el suelo, su pelo rosado momentáneamente ocultó su hermoso perfil. Hasta que miró avergonzada. "En realidad, sólo he tomado una bebida. Simplemente me pareció una buena excusa. "Se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. "Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta."

"Supongo que sí," dijo Fate, y su sonrisa se iluminó.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo en el momento en que Nanoha

y Hayate entraron, y Hayate las llevó directamente a la barra de la cocina. Una vez allí, Hayate no perdió tiempo en coquetear descaradamente con el camarero, que sirvió luego su bebida: the Disgruntled Inuk. "Llegó a mí en un sueño", dijo, "cuando yo viajaba a través de Groenlandia."

"Mmm", dijo Hayate. "Sabe como a coco. Intrigante. Así que, ¿eres normalmente barman en fiestas privadas? "

Nanoha rodó sus ojos y se apartó de la conversación. El sonido de alguien cantando desafinadamente capturo su atención y miró a través de la habitación para ver a la asistente de Fate delante de un micrófono. Nanoha sonrió al ver eso, no ante el sonido, y dejo vagar su mirada. Aun no sabía por qué había venido. A pesar de la insistencia de Hayate de que era por su bien estar allí, Nanoha se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo sonreía, bebía, perdido en la conversación, mientras que ella estaba tratando de reinventar excusas de por qué había dicho que sí a esta salida.

Nanoha sabía por qué había venido, aunque no lo bastante para saber reconocérselo a sí misma. Había venido a ver a Fate. No había otra razón que eso. Y en ese momento, Fate estaba al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con una pelirosa sexy.

"¿Crees que ella es más sexy que yo?" Hayate se había acercado a ella y quedo mirando pensativa a Fate.

"¿Fate Testarossa?"

Hayate rio. "No, no Fate. Sé que es más sexy que yo. He hecho la paz con su ser más sexy que yo. Me refiero a Signum".

Signum. Nanoha miro atrás hacia aquella mujer, la reconoció al instante por las fotos que había visto en Internet. Por supuesto. "Sí, ella es más sexy que tu totalmente", dijo.

"Maldita sea". Hayate suspiró. "Yo realmente necesitaba mi factor sexy. ¿Te he dicho acerca de ese tipo, Steven... " Nanoha estaba prestando atención sólo a la mitad de lo que decía Hayate. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Fate y a Signum, que parecía increíble pensar en ellas juntas, y se odio a sí misma por odiar que lo hicieran. "¿Qué diablos", dijo, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta hasta Hayate respondió.

"¡Exactamente! Tengo tetas perfectamente simétricas. Y le dije eso a él".

Nanoha se dirigió a Hayate. "¿Te puedo hacer una totalmente hipotética pregunta?"

"Totalmente hipotética como totalmente basada en la verdad o como una realidad hipotética realmente?"

"Sí".

Hayate agita su Disgruntled Inuk. "Dispara".

Nanoha quería preguntar si tenía sentido sentir celos cuando ella no tenía ninguna razón para sentirlos, pero la respuesta fue clara. Que no tenía sentido. No hay razón en la tierra de por qué ver a Signum y Fate de pie una junto a la otra debía hacer sentir a Nanoha nada en absoluto. "No importa. Creo que estoy perdiendo la razón un poco".

"Es necesario el sexo" dijo Hayate como si fuera evidente. "Te diré lo que puede hacer el cantinero."

"No quiero al cantinero."

Hayate se encogió de hombros. "tu pierdes. Es un hecho bien conocido que los cantineros son impresionantes... "Miró alrededor y bajó su voz. "Tú sabes".

Nanoha no sabía, y realmente no quería saber. "Siguiente tema. En caso de que no te mezcles o algo así? "

"Nanoha" Una alegre y muy borracha Arisa estaba de repente ante ellas. Miró Hayate. "Tu debes ser Hayate. Soy Arisa la ass de Fate... eh, manager. "

Hayate parpadeo. "Eres la manager del trasero de Fate?"

Arisa dejo salir una risa histérica. "Oye, creo que mi novio quiso ligar contigo una vez. ¿No es gracioso? Voy a conseguir otra copa".

Vieron tropezar a Arisa en su camino al bar. "Vaya, está perdida". Hayate rió. "¿Por qué cree ella que Verossa Acous quiso ligar conmigo? No que no, soy lo suficientemente sexy. Sin embargo, creo que me gustaría recordarlo. "

Nanoha sentía un dejo de culpa en la conciencia de que ella todavía no le había dicho la verdad acerca de Fate a Hayate, pero la culpa fue inmediatamente sustituida por un nuevo conjunto de emociones.

"Signum", dijo de repente Hayate. "Oye!"

Nanoha miró mejor a la directora, ya que se iba acercando, pensando que era increíblemente injusto que se viera aún mejor en persona. Nanoha quería desesperadamente encontrar un error, una debilidad que pudiera hacer que Signum Laevatein fuese menos intimidante. Pero no encontró ninguno.

"Estoy tan contenta de que pudieran venir", dijo la directora calurosamente, y sonrió a Nanoha. "Soy Signum", dijo, extendiendo la mano.

"Nanoha". Se sentía extraña, estrechando las manos con Fipbik, tratando de coincidir con la idea de su realidad con la de ella. Ella era con quien Fate había ido en una cita. Ella lo que Fate consideraba perfecto. Cuál sería la reacción emocional adecuada en este momento?

Probablemente no sentir celos. "Voy a buscar una bebida," soltó, porque una copa de repente sonaba como una gran idea.

Fate había salido al balcón después de su conversación con Signum. La directora se había excusado a sí misma, le dijo que podrían ponerse al día después; preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera posible que Fate deseara seguir viéndola después de la fiesta, o incluso coger el almuerzo del día siguiente. Y habían sido interrumpidas por unas personas antes de que Fate pudiera dar una respuesta, y la actriz se había sentido aliviada. Ella aún no sabía qué decir. Estaba la tentación de hacer caso omiso de su acuerdo y ceder, para que Signum distraiga sus sentimientos lejos de Nanoha. Era tentador.

Una ráfaga de viento disperso su pelo rubio haciéndolos cruzar su cara, y Fate se estremeció con el aire frío. Estaba sola en el balcón, la única lo suficientemente loca para salir por cualquier motivo que no sea fumar. Pero necesitaba un descanso de la socialización, de estrechar la mano y las presentaciones, las conversaciones y de la embriaguez. Era una buena fiesta, pero la vista desde el balcón era agradable.

El viento se ahogó con el sonido de la apertura de la puerta deslizante de cristal detrás de ella, por lo que Fate se asusto por la voz viendo de quien se trataba.

"¿No hace un poco de frío para estar aquí?"

Fate se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa. "No es tan malo", le mintió.

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba un poco más, con un vaso de líquido blanco en su mano. "Sí, me pareces del tipo que te gusta el frío. No es como si regularas la temperatura de tu apartamento a un millón de grados".

"Exageraras", dijo Fate. "Son apenas unos miles."

Nanoha sonrió y mostro su bebida. "¿No has probado este todavía?"

"Qué es eso? Cola? "

"Un Disgruntled Inuk". Aquí tienes. Nanoha ofreció su vaso. "No te preocupes, la muy contagiosas erupción en mi labio sólo es moderadamente contagiosa ahora".

Fate probó la bebida y arrugo la nariz ante el sabor. Es una mezcla de coco, vodka y algo indescifrable.

"No me gusta el coco."

"En serio? No sabía eso sobre ti. "Nanoha tomó de nuevo el vaso y se inclinó contra la barandilla. "Me encanta este apartamento. Deberías haberte mudado aquí. TriBeCa es

mucho más fresco que el Upper East Side. "

"Es eso cierto?"

"Me temo que sí."

"Sí, pero yo vivo cerca de la Met y el Guggenheim. TriBeCa Qué tiene? "

Nanoha miró pensativa. "El festival de cine?"

"Supongo que tendrá que pasar".

"Supongo que sí." Nanoha sonrió suavemente y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Yo estaba en tu vecindario antes, con Chrono".

Fate trató de no dejar que las dos últimas palabras la molestaran. "¿Y cómo estuvo la cita?" Quería saber, en una especie de forma masoquista.

"Estuvo buena", dijo Nanoha. "Fuimos al Guggenheim."

Fate esperaba obtener más detalles, pero ninguno estuvo próximo. "Veo".

Nanoha suspiró. "Fue algo extraño", dijo un segundo después. "Quiero decir, era bueno. Me divertí mucho. Yo sólo no lo sé. Me atrae él, y es bueno. Sólo que no sé si quiero una relación con él. Y Hayate dice que no debería pensar en términos de relaciones tanto. Solo vivir y divertirme. Y creo que por "divertirse" sólo significa "tener sexo", pero no estoy realmente segura de que así sea yo. "Terminó su bebida.

Fate no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con toda esa información. A ella le gustaba la idea de que Nanoha no quisiera una relación con Chrono. No le gustaba la idea de que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él. "Entonces, como eres tú?"

Nanoha miro a Fate, sus ojos azules reflejando turbación. "Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar".

* * *

Nanoha no quería haber admitido eso a Fate. Había querido decir algo más, algo general y despectivo, algo que podría cambiar el tema hacia un tema más festivo. Pero antes de que Nanoha hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver la conversación, Fate dijo, "No lo sé, pareces estar en buen camino."

Y a pesar de sí misma, Nanoha no podía dejar de preguntar, "Cómo así?"

"Bueno, ya sabes qué prefieres TriBeCa al Upper East Side.

Sabes que no te repele el sabor del coco y el vodka; esoes monumental en la auto-realización. Y sabes que estar de pie en el frío conmigo es de alguna manera preferible a escuchar a un montón de gente borracha cantar karaoke. Qué más necesitas saber? "

-Qué se siente besarte- El pensamiento pasó por su mente de manera tan inesperada que casi dejo caer su vaso. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? El viento escondió el sonido del martilleo de su corazón. "Nada", dijo, su voz sonando extraña, incluso para ella misma. Intentó una vez más, con la esperanza de ocultar su nerviosismo repentino. "Casi para cubrirse."

Fate se reunió con su mirada y Nanoha miro hacia otro lado, preocupada de que sus pensamientos sean evidentes.

"Entonces, creo que Signum me pidió que saliéramos", dijo Fate, haciendo que Nanoha la mirara otra vez.

Con alegría forzada que deseaba a su vez que sonara verdadera, dijo, "Esto es grandioso."

"Lo es?" Fate miró pensativa mientras se inclinaba contra la barandilla.

"No lo es?" Nanoha se sintió abrumada. Una parte de ella quería ser una buena amiga, para alentar a Fate a salir con la directora y ver a que llevaban las cosas. Una parte de ella quería decirle que era una mala idea, incluso si no tenía ninguna razón para creer que era así.

Otra parte aún sólo podía pensar en cuan magnífica se veía Fate en la suave luz de la terraza. Era la última parte la que más miedo le daba a Nanoha, que la hacía querer tener una excusa y correr de nuevo a la fiesta, que la hicieran desear nunca haber venido a buscar a Fate en primer lugar.

"Convenimos en que era mejor esperar", dijo Fate, y Nanoha recordó que aún estaba en medio de una conversación que no tenía nada que ver con su propia mezcla de emociones. "Parece que es una mala idea volver a eso".

Nanoha quería estar de acuerdo, pero ella también quería estar en desacuerdo, porque no veía el punto de estar esperando por algo que era inevitable. "Te gusta ella?"

"Si" dijo después de un momento.

Nanoha se molestó de que la respuesta le molestara. Pero siguió adelante, tratando de fingir que sentía lo contrario. -Entonces, tal vez deberías ir a por ello. Las dos son profesionales." Sonó como lo que había que decir, incluso si se sentía mal al decirlo.

Fate no contestó, sino que miraba pensativamente a los edificios en la distancia.

Nanoha estaba segura de que en cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado el silencio. Pero la falta de conversación la dejaba vulnerable a los pensamientos que no estaba dispuesta a profundizar. "¿Crees que es malo que estemos en medio de una fiesta cuestionándonos nuestras potenciales relaciones?"

La risa de Fate fue breve, pero alegre.

"Probablemente." Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter con capucha y sonrió. "Puedo decirte un secreto?"

"Depende. Por cuánto podría vendérselo a los tabloides?"

Fate examinó la cuestión. "No estoy segura de que podrías".

"Luego, siguió adelante".

"Odio las fiestas" dijo Fate casi en un susurro.

Nanoha rio. "Eso es de conocimiento común".

"Oh, en serio?"

"Estoy segura de que había un post en un blog acerca de ello en alguna parte, que he encontrado-cuando-no-estaba investigándote".

Fate sonrió engreída. "Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que estabas investigándome?"

"Bueno, tengo que retirar lo dicho. No puedo ser responsable de las cosas que admito cuando estoy bajo la influencia de la sobriedad ".

"¿Así que solo debo tomarte enserio cuando estás ebria?"

Parecía el tipo de cosas que podrían morder el trasero más adelante, pero siguió adelante. "Exactamente".

"Hmm," dijo Fate. "Voy a recordarlo. ¿Quieres otro trago? "

Nanoha reía, se sentía un poco mejor ahora que se habían alejado de sus vidas personales. Y, sin embargo, persistía una sensación, bailando en el borde de su conciencia. No estoy enamorada de Fate Testarossa, insistió, aunque todo señalaba lo contrario.

Una ráfaga de viento soplaba en su dirección, más fría de las que tenían ante sí. Fate se estremeció, y Nanoha tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de acercarse.

Bien, pensó, tragando nerviosamente, tal vez solo un poco.

* * *

:D Nanoha esta enamoradilla! jejeje. Si hay algo que me gusta mucho de esta versión es que Nanoha da muestras de estar enamorada más rápido. Tan bonita.

**Aili.w**: Bueno, como dijo alguien en los reviews, wikipedia lo sabe todo! jajaja. Era tan raro que Nanoha no lo supiera antes :P Saluditooos!**  
**

**Aria.T: **Jajaja soy tan perezosa escribiendo. No te sucede que tienes momentos de inspiración pero te duran un santiamén? Tengo una historia como de 20 páginas iniciada pero ya no sé cómo seguirle. SO... dejémosle así, mejor tu haz la continuación xD. En cuanto a ELCDA, la primera versión me la he leído fácil unas 10 veces, es increíble. En sí me gustan las dos versiones pero la primera me hace reír tanto! jajaja. Esta es un poco más seria pero no me la he leído tanto... En fin! que bueno que esta vez te quedes con mi adaptación xD. Después podrás leerla de nuevo de corrido xP

**Traumas inuyasha: **Helloooo! Te toco a ti la dedicatoria :D... muchas gracias por siempre pasarte cuando puedes!... Nanoha se puso poquito celosa, ojalá hubiera sufrido un poco más xD. Ya moriste? espero que no!... espera, por qué vas a morir? XD. Jajaja lo leíste otra vez? Te entiendo! la primera vez que leí la primer versión cuando la acabe me quede tan... pasmada que lo volví a hacer... todo eso en el mismo día jajaja (obvio terminé con un par de neuronas menos y una ojeras increíbles)

**Fandy-chan: **Fíjate que tienes razón! haha. Sentí que Fate vivió durante mucho tiempo como Fae en la primer versión. En esta Fate llegó muy rápido y lo que me gusta es que Nanoha se enamoró de la Fate verdadera. En la primer versión como que le gustaba Fae sin saberlo del todo... Meh, hahaha, esta bien. También me esperan muchas aventuras, eso esta cool xP. Nah no te digas patética, a mi me cuesta mucho que alguien me guste, si no fuera por mi ex creo que jamás hubiera tenido novia xD. En fin, no creo que sean tonterías, si alguna vez quieres platicar mi PM siempre esta abierto ;)

**Ojiitos Claroos: **Debería poner, "Perdiida" hahaha. Pobre de ti, no te envidio nadita :/. Espero que pronto acabes y puedas relajar tu mente ;). No te presiones con "UAG" (gracias a Dios las abreviaturas jaja) y al PM. Tú échale ganas a la escuela, éxito! ;)

**Dana Haruno: **Hola! Lástima que no te enamoraste de una actriz famosa, hubiera sido mejor que lo de tu amigo haha :P. Me alegro que eso se pudiera superar. Muchos tenemos cosas medio ocultas (thank God ya estoy salida del clóset) de otra forma creo que estaría muy estresada por eso jaja. Suerte con tu trabajo! Saludos! :)

**Jocelyn: **Lo de la wikipedia me hizo reír hahaha. Seee, aunque tiene sentido que se haya enterado así no es como que yo sepa los verdaderos nombres de Brad Pitt y etcéteras. Estaría chistoso que algo así nos pasara jaja. :P

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Quieres ver a Fate y Hayate besarse? jajaja pero eso ya pasó! y no quiero verlo de nuevo! XD. Te mando un saludote! me alegra mucho saber de ti :) (sonará re extraño, pero te me haces bien simpática jaja XD)

**carmenrosa. aguilar.9: **Se me hizo un pelín tarde! pero segura el jueves hehe :P. Nanoha luce toda enamoradiza/confundida. Tan bonito que se siente ese sentimiento xP. Abrazos y besos de oso :D

**Minovi: **Jajajaja me haz hecho reír (gracias por eso). Bueno, si no te gusta tu trabajo lo mejor es que busques algo que te apasione, al menos es lo que siempre dicen xD. Veracruz está súper lejos! de que hablabas! jajaja. La canción la tuve que buscar por que no tenía ni idea de qué me hablabas xD. Tu correo desapareció míticamente. Con mucho gusto te busco... solo ponlo por separado como: correo . separado (arroba) hotmail xD

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Más largo para la dama XD. Nah como podrás darte cuenta esta Nanoha es muy fácil de convencer, no le duró nadita el enojo haha. Al revés! En la primer versión Nanoha no le comenta nada a Hayate, aquí es un poco más diferente, ya verás ;). Mis PD. (lol, me gustan jaja)... Aunque no estaría mal lo de la novia tampoco es que me hurga... todavía no llego a contemplar lo de los 8 gatos al menos jajaja (y sería más bien la señora loca de los perros xD)... Mmmm me gustan los perritos, puedes ir a salvarlos a ellos :P. Híjole... okay, si ahorita no salgo al cine leeré una de esas dos... pero sufro como precious cuando se tardan mucho en actualizar :(. Yo también tengo memoria de po... yo también tengo memo... yo también tengo me... Jaja ok ya, pero si, tengo muy mala memoria XD. Cuídate y saludos!

**Tamara: **Gracias! espero que sigas dándote la vuelta y lo disfrutes mucho más :)

* * *

Espero verlos el Sábado, cuídense!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola! **hehehe este capítulo se lo ganó **Traumas inuyasha **por ser el comentario #100, pero en teoría iría para **Minovi **por doble comentario XD pero no importa! Ambas pueden pedir cualquier cosa que tenga al alcance XD

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"Waffles", dijo Vice, con su voz mezclándose con el sonido de los cubiertos golpeándose en los platos y las voces confusas de la conversación. "No, panqueques. Tal vez waflles y panqueques. Qué tal te va?" Nanoha había estado mirando el menú con cubierta plástica durante al menos cinco minutos y lo único que había registrado es el hecho de que su mano izquierda estaba pegajosa. Dejó caer el menú sobre la mesa. "Waffles", dijo ella, aunque no tenía hambre. Había dejado su apetito en la fiesta de Signum, en algún lugar entre el balcón y los momentos que siguieron.

"Entonces voy a comer panqueques", dijo Vice decisivo, poniendo el menú y cogiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja. Consideraba a Nanoha sobre el borde del vaso mientras bebía. Cuando terminó, se sentó de nuevo. "Así".

Nanoha no estaba segura de por qué había llamado a Vice y le pidió que desayunaran juntos, o por qué le había dado estrictas instrucciones de no llevar a Kyoya. En ese momento, le había parecido una buena idea. Pero ahora ella no estaba segura de que tenía ganas de hablar. No estaba segura de que hubiera algo que valiera la pena hablar. Así que estaba un poco enamorada, microscópicamente de una famosa actriz que era como una especie de amiga. Y qué?

"Ya sabes, tu hermano, probablemente piensa que estoy engañándolo en este momento", dijo Vice a través de una pista.

"Lo siento".

"No lo sientas, sólo dime qué pasa. Has dormido al menos anoche? "

Nanoha se mordió el labio, y poso su mirada sobre la mesa. "En realidad no."

"¿Estás embarazada?"

Nanoha miró hacia arriba bruscamente ante la sugerencia. –No dijo-. "Dios no."

"Te metiste en problemas con la ley?"

"No es nada de eso", dijo Nanoha, suspirando. "Es sólo que... alguna vez has tenido sentimientos por alguien y has sido incapaz de explicar por qué tienes esos sentimientos?"

Vice se echó a reír. "Mi amor, los sentimientos no vienen con un manual. Solo ahí están. Y solos se van. ¿Se trata de ese tipo Chrono? "

"desearía que fuese él".

"¿Un tipo diferente?"

Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

"¿Una niña...?"

Nanoha dudó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Y luego la camarera estaba a su lado, para pedir su orden.

"Panqueques", dijo Vice automáticamente.

"Waffles", dijo Nanoha, y observó cómo la camarera tomó los menús y se alejó.

Vice se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "Interesante".

"Interesante", se hizo eco de Nanoha, y tomó la taza de café que había olvidado que estaba allí. "Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

"Por el momento," dijo Vice. "Desde cuando estás en este asunto? Estar en este asunto "significa la etapa "soy gay"? O lo fui desde siempre o lo seré ahora?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. "Yo aun no llego a esa etapa todavía."

"Por lo tanto, se trata de algo nuevo".

"Se trata de doce horas atrás."

"Interesante".

"Deja de decir interesante. Se supone que debes tener todas las respuestas."

"Luego me preguntas algo."

Nanoha bebió un sorbo de café, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su mente era un desastre. Necesitaba dormir. "Deberías tener todas las preguntas, también."

Vice sonrió suavemente. -Muy bien, he aquí una pregunta. Te quedaste despierta toda la noche porque estas enamorada de una chica? O es porque estas enamorada de esta chica en particular? ¿O es porque estas enamorada de alguien en absoluto? "

"Esas son tres preguntas", dijo Nanoha, en un esfuerzo para detenerlo. Pero la respuesta era obvia. "Se trataba de una de ellas. No me he sentido así en... Dios, yo ni siquiera sé desde hace cuánto tiempo. Y que me gusten las niñas podía ser lo suficientemente confuso, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser esa chica?". Ella reconoció la mirada de Vice. "Y antes de que preguntes, no te diré quién es."

"Bueno, eso no es divertido". Hizo pucheros y se encogió de hombros. "¿Es ella heterosexual?"

« No ».

"¿Comprometida?"

« No ».

"Así que ella es gay y soltera?"

"A ella le gusta alguien más." Nanoha suspiró. "Pero es como dices, los sentimientos van y vienen, no? Yo sólo quería hablar de ello con alguien que sabía que no podría hacer gran cosa al respecto. Hayate y Kyoya... lo habían sacado fuera de proporción".

"Bueno, me siento halagado que puedo ser esa persona para ti. "

Nanoha sonrió, sintiéndose moderadamente mejor. Terminó su café al tiempo en que la comida llegó, y cada uno de ellos se turnó para bañar a sus comidas en almíbar. "Entonces, qué hay de nuevo contigo? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?"

Vice puso los ojos en blanco. "Terrible".

"Kyoya dijo que trabajabas para un tipo en Wall Street?"

"Yo trabajo como esclavo de un idiota", dijo Vice, entre bocado y bocado. "Cuando le es infiel a su esposa, mi trabajo es salir corriendo a recoger algunas joyas agradables para ella. Cuando engaña a su amante, salgo a elegir un bolso de marca. El hombre es un pedazo de trabajo. "

"Wow", dijo Nanoha. "No puedo creer que las mujeres caigan ante una sacudida de esa manera."

Vice se echó a reír. "Él es rico, es magnífico, y él es encantador como el infierno. Quién no caería por eso? "

Nanoha pensó en Fate y sintió ruborizarse. Es eso lo que le atrajo, el hecho de que Fate sea rica, encantadora y magnífica?

"De todos modos, me encantaría cambiar de trabajo, pero la paga es buena, y el trabajo es bastante divertido. Quiero decir, me pongo a hacer compras de cosas que nunca podre darme el lujo de comprar ni en un millón de años. Sólo deseo que mi jefe no sea un idiota, sabes?". Él se encogió de hombros. -Pero volviendo a ti por un segundo, y luego prometo que voy a dejar de hablar de ella. Por qué piensas que estas enamorada de esta chica? "

La pregunta la cogió con la guardia baja, sonaba extraño a sus oídos. Enamorada de una niña. Estaba realmente aquí, discutiendo estas cosas con otra persona? Realmente admitió que estaba enamorada de Fate Testarossa? Sintió una oleada de pánico ante la idea. Trago y respiró hondo. "Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que es esto," dijo, con la voz tranquila. Se sentía extraño hablar de Fate de esta manera. Como si lo que realmente importaba era lo que sentía por la actriz. Como si Fate siquiera le importaría. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. "Soy mejor... cuando ella está cerca mío, quiero estar más cerca de ella, sabes? siento que el espacio entre nosotras es demasiado. La miro y me pregunto cómo sería besarla. Y me asusta. Yo no voy por ahí con este tipo de pensamientos hacia la gente. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que significa". Miró a Vice. "Qué significa?"

"No puedo responder esa pregunta por ti", dijo Vice, en tono simpático. "Pero suena como el comienzo de algo."

"¿Algo?"

"Algo que no debes ignorar".

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y esparció el jarabe a través de su plato con el tenedor. "Esto es una estupidez", dijo. "Estoy segura de que va a pasar."

"Probablemente", dijo Vice, observándola.

"¿Nunca has tenido alguna vez algo semejante algo efímero e intrascendente algo que luego volviste a mirar y pusiste los ojos en blanco ante eso?

"He tenido muchos de esos."

Nanoha se sintió aliviada. No era nada, nada, pero los muchos Disgruntled Inuk nublaron su juicio. "Voy a permanecer lejos de ella hasta que esto pase."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué evitarla si no es nada?"

Nanoha suspiró ante la pregunta mientras buscaba una respuesta. Debido a que estar cerca de Fate era confuso, porque ella estaba aterrorizada de que estos sentimientos no se irían de otra manera.

"¿Te puedo dar un consejo?" Vice pidió, cuando Nanoha no respondió.

"Por favor".

"Creo que la mejor manera de superar a alguien es pasar tanto tiempo con ella como sea posible."

Nanoha frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo ayuda eso?"

"Simple. Cuanto más tiempo pasas con alguien, cuanto más aprendes sobre alguien, y encuentras más razones, de por qué no te gusta. Si se corta el contacto acabas de ponerlos en un pedestal y los dejas allí. No te ayuda en absoluto. "

"Interesante teoría", dijo Nanoha, pensándolo bien. No era inevitable que hubiera un millón de cosas que no le gustaran de Fate Testarossa. Y pasar más tiempo con la actriz no era una idea poco atractiva. Por supuesto, eso supone que Fate quisiera pasar tiempo con ella a cambio. "Está bien, pero si pasas tiempo con alguien y solamente se dan más razones para que te guste?"

"Bueno", dijo Vice, sentado atrás. "¿Eso sería tan malo?"

"Bueno, seria olvidar el objetivo de tratar de terminar las cosas."

Vice pensó en eso por un largo rato, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Algunas personas simplemente no están destinada a terminar las cosas".

* * *

Fate estaba de pie en su sala de estar con una taza de café en la mano. Sonrió mientras bebía, disfrutando por un momento de la vista de la ciudad con muchas historias en su haber.

"... no va para eso, Suzuka" Arisa estaba diciendo, mostrando la molestia evidente en su tono. "¡Muy bien! Bien, bien. Voy a hablar con ella. "

Fate no se presentó. Sabía lo que venía. El lugar inevitable donde debía estar. La aparición inevitable que había de hacer. Las imágenes inevitable para las que tenia que posar.

"Debes obtener unas cortinas", dijo Arisa, de repente. "Es tan jodidamente brillante aquí."

A Fate le gustaba el brillo, especialmente en días despejados como este. Amaba a los bares el baile de luces a través de su piso. "Entonces, cuál es el veredicto?"

"Necesitas ser vista, Fate", dijo Arisa, como si hubiera sido idea suya y no de otra persona. "Odio decir esto, pero Suzuka tiene razón. No es bueno para ti estar escondida por mucho tiempo. Ella me envío algunas invitaciones para que las veas. Ve, muéstrate bonita, coquetea con el semental de la semana, sonríe para las cámaras, y vuelve a escena".

-Está bien-dijo Fate, sabiendo que era inútil discutir. Era el momento de jugar bonito con los paparazzi de Nueva York. Ha llegado el momento de reintegrarse a la escena pública y asegurar que nunca vacilo al llamado de la fama.

"Eso es todo? Ningún argumento? "

Fate se volvió hacia el rostro de su nueva manager, que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando dolida e irritada. "Te ves como la mierda."

"Yo bebí demasiado en la fiesta carajo", dijo Arisa, frotándose las sienes.

Fate sonrió con simpatía. "Si te hace sentir mejor, diste una gran actuación en el escenario."

"Dios, no me lo recuerdes."

Fate trataba de no reír. Contaba con que Signum le enviaría una copia del vídeo. Sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños para Verossa. "Vete a casa, Arisa. Duerme un poco. Pudiste habérmelo dicho todo por teléfono. "

"Yo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien", dijo Arisa, que sonaba más como ella y menos como la gruñona de momentos antes. "Estaba bastante perdida la noche anterior, pero no lo suficientemente perdida para que yo no te haya visto hablando con Nanoha."

"Hablando con ella, no voy a romperme", dijo Fate, tomando asiento en el sofá. "Somos amigas. Al menos, pienso en ella como una amiga. No sé lo que piensa de mí." Se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de café, tratando de no parecer afectada por todo esto, tratando de fingir que estar en el balcón con Nanoha no había sido el punto culminante de su día, que ella no estaba deprimida por la imposibilidad de todo. "Yo tenía que almorzar con Signum hoy, pero llamó para cancelar. Dijo algo acerca de ahogarse en la burocracia. "

"No pareces demasiado decepcionada."

Aliviada, más bien, pero se encogió de hombros de que fuera demasiado. "Vamos a programarlo de nuevo. No es que no vayamos a estar viéndonos la una a la otra a partir del martes. "

Arisa asintió con la cabeza y bostezó.

"Vete a casa", dijo Fate de nuevo. "En serio. Estoy bien. Ahora eres tu la que no parece estar bien. "

"Mirando las cosas completamente diferentes", dijo Arisa, pero empezó a recoger sus cosas. "Por cierto, hice una llamada buscando una nueva asistente para ti. Supuse que querrías encontrar un reemplazo lo antes posible".

"Gracias, Arisa, pero no estoy segura de que alguien podría reemplazarte alguna vez."

Arisa resopló mientras permanecía de pie. "En eso tienes razón.-Sonrió-. "Te llamaré más tarde para que podamos discutir las numerosas terribles fiestas a las que Suzuka quiere que asistas."

"No puedo esperar". Fate estaba agradecida por el silencio que siguió al cierre de la puerta.

Se sentó en su sofá y bebió su café y trató sin éxito pensar en algo distinto a Nanoha. Había cosas que debería hacer, cosas distintas de este negocio improductivo de anhelar lo inalcanzable. Pero su mente seguía volviendo a la noche anterior. Fate había sentido algo, de pie en el balcón con Nanoha, algo que ella no podía descifrar no importa cuántas veces rememoraba la escena a través de su cabeza. Pero algo intangible e indescifrable había pasado entre ellas, estaba segura de ello. Tan cierto como algo que alguien no podría nombrar.

La música interrumpió su pensamiento y se volvió brevemente a la cocina, donde había dejado su teléfono. El ringtone llenó el aire en silencio hasta que Fate se trasladó a responder. Sólo había una persona con ese tono de timbre. "¿Hola?"

"¡Hey!"

Fate sonrió en el teléfono, dejando la taza de café en el mostrador y sentándose en uno de los taburetes. A través de la línea podía oír el ruido inconfundible del tráfico mixto con lo que sonaba muy parecido a tambores. "¿En qué parte del mundo estas?"

Nanoha dejó escapar una risa suave que sonó aún más suave contra los ruidos en el fondo. "Estoy delante del Met".

Eso no explicaba la batería, pero Fate decidido olvidarlo. "Sabes, para alguien que piensa que el Upper East Side está completamente fuera de moda, pasas mucho tiempo por aquí."

"Nunca dije que no fuera cool, solo dije que el TriBeCa era más fresco."

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí, a mi barrio relativamente inferior?"

"Yo estaba saliendo con Vice y él recibió un llamado para hacer un mandado de trabajo, así que iba a acompañarme. Pero hemos tomado caminos diferentes. ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

Fate miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de poder decir algo menos patético que 'sentada en mi sofá, tratando de no pensar en ti.' "Sólo disfruto de mi último día de libertad".

"Los policías finalmente encontraron los cadáveres que has dejado enterrados en LA, ¿eh?"

"Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano", dijo Fate, y sonrió, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué había llamado Nanoha.

"Oye, has almorzado ya?

El corazón de Fate se acelero por la pregunta. ¿Quería Nanoha almorzar con ella? "Tome un café ..."

"¿Como almuerzo?"

"Me desperté tarde", dijo Fate, aunque no era mucho una explicación. "Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, si no estás ocupada, pensé que tal vez querías probar las mejores hamburguesas vegetarianas de la ciudad? Yo estaba en camino de agarrar una."

Fate no estaba segura de que había entendido a Nanoha correctamente. "Quieres comprar el almuerzo?"

"Bueno ... sí" dijo Nanoha, sonando tímida, su voz casi ahogada por un coche que pasaba. "Quiero decir, a menos que tu no quieras acompañarme."

La incertidumbre de Nanoha hizo doler el corazón a Fate, no podía pensar en otra cosa que prefiriera hacer que almorzar con Nanoha. Por supuesto, no podía decir eso. No con esas palabras. "Hmm, las mejores hamburguesas vegetarianas de la ciudad con la mejor artista en la ciudad, suena como un buen negocio."

"Ooh, que halagadora", dijo Nanoha, soñando con más confianza ahora. "Tal vez te compre unas papas fritas."

Fate se echó a reír, sintiéndose mareada y aturdida, por pensar en que la niña de la cual estaba enamorada iba a comprar el almuerzo.

"Así que, estoy allí como en veinte minutos... o algo así?"

"Nos vemos entonces." Esperó hasta que Nanoha había colgado y Fate hizo lo mismo. Se sentó durante un minuto o dos, mirando nerviosamente su teléfono, la mitad esperaba que Nanoha volviera a llamar y diga que había cambiado de idea, o que había marcado un número equivocado y estaba terriblemente apenada por su error. Pero el teléfono permaneció en silencio, lo que llevaba a Fate a creer que todo era como debía ser.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la hora. Diecisiete minutos para una ducha y prepararse, le dejaba poco tiempo para sentarse y sentirse dudosa.

Fate se duchó rápidamente, deteniéndose durante el rociado sólo lo suficiente para convencerse de que nada de esto significaba algo; que Nanoha sólo estaba siendo amable. Y eso era lo suficientemente bueno, Fate pensó, mientras tomaba alguna prenda de la gran cantidad de opciones en su armario.

Optó por algo oscuro, pantalones vaqueros de corte de arranque y una camiseta azul profunda que había usado a menudo. No es que importara, se recordó, como se metía en la ropa.

El golpe vino poco después, y Fate vaciló sólo brevemente a lo que se refería su reflexión. Tenía el pelo aún mojado, pero tendría que secarlo al aire. A menudo deseaba que el espejo pudiera hablar sólo para poder decirle cómo se veía. No es que importara, se repitió una vez más, alejándose del espejo y su reflejo incierto para dar la bienvenida a Nanoha a su casa.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando agarro la manija, anticipando los pocos segundos, la torpeza que acompañaba cualquier saludo inicial. Sonrió mientras Nanoha aparecía frente a ella, incapaz de ayudar a la forma en que su estómago revoloteaba al verla.

"Espero que tengas hambre", dijo Nanoha mientras entraba, dejando a su paso el olor a comida. Echó un vistazo a la sala de estar y luego a Fate. "El sofá llego! Se ve muy bien. "

"Sí, esta chica que conozco me ayudó a escogerlo", bromeó Fate, cerrando la puerta. "Es un poco raro, pero creo que tiene buen gusto".

Nanoha hizo una mueca que decía algo como, "Hey".

Fate decidió que le gustaba esa cara. "Puedes colgar tu chaqueta en mi perchero nuevo de fabrica." Y ella hizo un gesto con el objeto de verse como si estuviera mostrando un primer premio en un concurso de televisión.

Nanoha entregó la bolsa de comida y comenzó a desenrollar su bufanda. "Presumida", dijo. "¿Vino con el sofá?"

"Arisa lo trajo. Creo que estaba cansada de tener que poner sus cosas en mi cuarto. "Fate seguía con interés velado como Nanoha iba despojándose de la parte de arriba de su ropa. Se preguntó si sabía Nanoha que tan sexy se veía con su medio pelo hacia arriba. Se sorprendió mirando y dejó caer su mirada a la bolsa en las manos. "Esto huele bien."

Nanoha se reunió con el comentario con una sonrisa. "Espero que te guste", dijo mientras colgaba su chaqueta. "La próxima vez puedo traer las mejores salchichas vegetarianas en la ciudad".

La próxima vez. "Estás tratando de convertirme en vegetariana?

"Incluso si ese fuera mi objetivo final, yo no te lo diría", dijo Nanoha, enganchando los pulgares en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Sería la ruina de mis planes cuidadosamente construidos para la dominación mundial vegetariana."

Fate alzó una ceja. "V.D.?"

"Claramente no crees lo suficiente", admitió, y se rió.

Fate negó con la cabeza, divertida. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para desembolsar su comida. "Me sorprendió tu llamada," dijo, antes de que pudiera pensar mejor, "me hubiera figurado que estarías con Chrono".

"Oh", dijo Nanoha, sonando sorprendida. "Bueno, él dijo que llamaría. Y no lo ha hecho. Pero he oído que es normal en el mundo de las citas. "

"Estoy segura de que llamara", dijo Fate, tratando de sonar de apoyo. Odiaba la idea de Nanoha con alguien más, pero odiaba aun más la idea de que alguien lastime a Nanoha.

Nanoha se encogió de hombros cuando se unió a Fate en el desembalaje de los alimentos. "Oh, ¿qué pasó con Signum? Me olvidé de los planes que podías tener con ella hoy. "

"Tenía que trabajar", dijo Fate, consciente de que Nanoha estaba demasiado cerca de todo. Odiaba que le gustara la cercanía, temía que pudiera traicionarse. Ella se apartó, se dirigió hacia el armario para agarrar un par de vasos. "Qué quieres beber?"

"Agua está muy bien. Lamento lo de Signum. "

"No", dijo Fate, llenando los dos vasos con agua. "A partir de esta semana prácticamente vamos a vivir juntas." Miró y vio que Nanoha la miraba extrañamente. "¿Pasa algo?"

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, ofreciendo una rápida sonrisa. -No, nada en absoluto. "Caminaba por el mostrador para sentarse. "¿Estás emocionada por la nueva película?"

Fate dudó antes de contestar. La verdad era que ella tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de la película. Le encantaba la historia, le encantó la idea, pero interpretar una lesbiana le seguía aterrorizando. La idea de hacer escenas de amor tanto con Signum como con Hayate la llenaban de pánico. "Umm," ella dijo, como se incorporaba junto a Nanoha. "No estoy segura de cómo me siento al respecto exactamente."

Nanoha la miró con curiosidad, como si tratara de adivinar lo que Fate quería decir con eso. Entonces miró hacia otro lado. "No das el brazo a torcer", dijo, deslizando una hamburguesa envuelta en papel hacia Fate.

Fate aceptó la oferta con demanda mínima, reconociendo a la vez que ella se moría de hambre. Era consciente de que Nanoha estaba observando mientras tomaba el primer bocado, y aunque no había pensado mucho en la afirmación de que ésta era la mejor hamburguesa vegetariana en Nueva York, la explosión de sabor en su boca le dijo que podía ser, Nanoha muy bien podría estar en lo cierto. "Esto es delicioso", admitió.

Nanoha parecía satisfecha con la evaluación de Fate y se volvió hacia su propia comida. "Las papas no son tan buenas", dijo en tono arrepentido.

Fate tomó una y la probo. "No está mal", argumentó. "Un poco mojada, tal vez. "

"¿Un poco mojada?"- Nanoha cogió una patata y la sostuvo por un extremo, lo que demostraba como se perdía en el centro para formar una "L" un poco deformada.

"Muy bien, veo tu punto", dijo Fate con una sonrisa, y volvió a su comida. "A ver, sabes, esta hamburguesa es realmente buena, pero no estoy segura de que sea la mejor en la ciudad".

Nanoha la miró sorprendida. "¿Oh?"

"Sí, todavía no has probado mi receta ", dijo Fate. "Quiero decir, si estás lista para el reto."

"¿Crees que puedes hacer una hamburguesa vegetariana mejor que esta?"

"Oh, yo sé que puedo".

"Bueno, eso tendría que verlo ", dijo Nanoha. "Asumido el reto, aunque me reservo el derecho a ser honesta. Tomo mis hamburguesas vegetarianas muy en serio. "

"Yo no esperaría nada menos." Fate corrió su horario semanal a través de su mente. "¿Qué tal el sábado que viene?"

"Es una cita."

…Es una cita. Ahora ¿por qué había dicho eso? No era una cita. Nanoha sabía. Ella ni siquiera sabía si ella quería que fuera una cita, era una cita aún una opción, que por supuesto no lo era. Miró brevemente a Fate, con el objetivo de decir algo más para descartar la «cita» haciendo un comentario como si fuese una especie de broma, pero su teléfono eligió ese momento para interrumpir el aire de repentino silencio. "Lo siento", dijo Nanoha, cavando en el bolsillo para recuperar el objeto. "Es que mis padres."

"No te preocupes."

"¿Moshi, moshi?"- contestó en japonés

"Ven acá, niña por qué nunca llamas?" En el fondo decía la voz de su madre, Nanoha podía oír la charla de la telenovela sobreactuada favorita de su madre, que quería decir que Shiro no estaba en casa.

"Llamé el viernes." Nanoha cambió la conversación al español, en parte porque sabía que molestaría a su madre, pero sobre todo porque se sentía cohibida de hablar en japonés frente a Fate."Miyuki dijo que estabas fuera."

"Oye no me nombres a esa sin vergüenza. La voy a patear. Mira ¿Cuándo piensas venir acá? Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. "

Si su madre quería que conozca a alguien, sólo podía significar una cosa: una trampa. "¿Quién?", Preguntó ella, ya adivinando la respuesta. Sin duda, Japonés, sin duda, de buen ver, un hombre sin duda.

"Un muchachito bien decente, ya verás. El primo de Una amiga en Japón que se acaba de graduar de la CU y viene a hacer su Maestría Aquí en Nueva York. Muy guapo el niño. "

"Dios okaasan, porque no me crees. Ya estoy viendo a alguien de la clase. Ya te dije sobre él. "

"Nunca me has dicho nada", dijo su madre, haciéndola sonar molesta ahora. "Lo único que sé es que él es un artista como tú. Se van un morir de hambre los dos artistas juntos. ESTAS LOCA, musume?

"No vamos a morir de hambre sólo porque los dos somos artistas, por favor. No seas ridícula".

"Yo sólo te lo digo porque Te amo."

"Estoy en casa de un amigo, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?"

"¿Qué amigo? Ese novio? "

"Mujer amiga."

"Bueno. Tengo algunos plátanos aquí que quiero que vengas a tomar. Puedes hacer algunos tostones para ti y Hayate ".

Nanoha se preguntaba a menudo cómo el cerebro de su madre funcionaba. Cómo habían pasado de un intento de engancharla en un romance a los alimentos? -Sabes que no

me gusta cocinar, "dijo. "¿Por qué no se lo ofreces a Kyoya?" Era arriesgado, Nanoha sabía, con lo de su hermanastro, pero se sentía importante mencionarlo.

Se hizo el silencio desde el lado de la línea de su madre, y si no hubiera sido por el ruido de fondo Nanoha hubiera pensado tal vez a su madre ya había colgado. Pero luego habló, "recógelos antes del viernes o se pondrán malos." Y la comunicación se cortó.

Nanoha suspiró, olvidando momentáneamente que Fate seguía sentada a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible para buscar una interesante conversación. Nanoha tenía la sensación de que la actriz había escuchado cada palabra, la parte de Nanoha de todos modos. "Lo siento", dijo, y dejó caer el teléfono en el mostrador junto a su hamburguesa, sin duda, ahora fría.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí", dijo Nanoha, con la intención de cambiar de tema, pero Fate la miraba con preocupación y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo balbuceo. "Era mi madre tratando de volverme loca como de costumbre. Un segundo está tratando de establecerme con algunos muchachos de Japón al azar a los que nunca he conocido, y al momento me está diciendo porque Chrono no es suficientemente bueno para mí él es un artista. Al menos se ha olvidado de tratar de hacerme volver con Yunno". Se encogió de hombros, de repente sintiéndose como si hubiera dicho demasiado. "¿Es tu madre así?"

"Mi mamá murió cuando yo era joven", dijo Fate, y Nanoha se congeló de repente.

"Dios, lo siento", dijo Nanoha, deseando poder volver atrás y eliminar esa parte de la conversación. Había sabido sobre la madre de Fate, había leído sobre ello en

algún lugar de Internet, pero era difícil de recordar a veces que la persona que leyó sobre línea era la misma persona sentada a su lado.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo", dijo Fate como si no importara. Pero Nanoha podía ver un destello de algo en los ojos rubí de Fate que le hacía pensar lo contrario.

"Mi madrastra me vuelve loca, sin embargo, si eso responde a tu pregunta."

No, no exactamente. "¿Ella intenta emparejarte con chicos sexys de Japón también?"

Fate parecía realmente divertida por la pregunta, como si la idea era ridícula. "Con muchachos, sí. De Japón, no. Nosotras no nos llevamos bien. Tu sabes, lo pretendemos, por amor a mi padre, y por el bien de ceder a las apariencias. Ella es grandiosa en las apariencias. A ella le gusta la idea de que sea famosa y todo eso, pero ella no me quiere. Siempre voy a ser la hija de otra persona, una mancha en su matrimonio perfecto".

Fate no logró sonar amargada, de alguna manera, y Nanoha se sorprendió de que la actriz podría hablar de esa cuestión con total naturalidad, sobre algo que tenía que hacerle daño. "Qué pasa con tu padre. Eres cercana a él?"

Fate se quedó pensativa, como si la pregunta no se le hubiera ocurrido. "No realmente", dijo ella finalmente. "Sé que me ama, pero ambos sabemos que no guardo ninguna relación con su vida, que no quiero encajar en ella. Trató por muchos años para que lleguemos a ser una familia, pero nunca funcionó". Parecía vacilante, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no estaba segura de que debiera. Entonces, "yo era muy estrecha con mi abuela. Pero ella falleció hace unos años. "

Nanoha podría decir que este tema no era hablado por Fate muy a menudo, y Nanoha quería abrazarla, o tomar su mano, o hacer algo para demostrar que ella entendía que el tema era doloroso. Pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para el contacto físico, sin importar lo mal que quería acortar el espacio entre ellas. "Nunca la habías mencionado antes," dijo, intentando algo diferente que el habitual "lo siento".

"Lo sé. Realmente no me gusta hablar de ello ", dijo Fate, su tono suave, como no queriendo ofender.

"¿Porque duele mucho? "Nanoha sabía que estaba empujando el tema, pero no pudo evitar las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca. Fate no respondió, por lo que Nanoha agregó:

"Mi padre se fue cuando yo era pequeña. Realmente no me gusta hablar de él tampoco. "

Fate la miró con una sonrisa triste jugando en la esquina de sus labios. Permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo: "¿Quieres que caliente tu hamburguesa?"

El cambio en la conversación sorprendió brevemente Nanoha y le echó un vistazo a la hamburguesa en cuestión, que había olvidado que estaba allí. "Oh. No, está bien. No me importa que este frío. "

"Están las cosas mejor entre tu familia y tu hermanastro?"

Esta conversación estaba empezando a sentirse como una montaña rusa. "No, no lo parece-dijo-, el tema deprimente como siempre. "Yo no creo que vayan a superarlo. Es frustrante. "Pero era más que eso, Nanoha estaba empezando a darse cuenta. Ella había pensado todo el tiempo que su persistencia en el que citan Kyoya lo hacía por amor, por el deseo de ver a su familia reunida. Y mientras que eso era una gran parte de ella, no era toda la verdad.

Enterrado en las profundidades de sus actos desinteresados de fondo había uno más profundo, la razón más egoísta: Ella estaba aterrorizada de que un día sería ella la que estuviera en el otro extremo del desprecio de su madre.

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento. No quise decir algo que te haya molestado. "

Nanoha forzó una sonrisa rápida en dirección a Fate. "Estoy bien", dijo. Y así fue. Con algo de suerte en todo, su gusto en las mujeres se limitaba a las actrices de Hollywood, que se esperaba significaba que no habría que preocuparse por este tipo de sentimientos inquietarse de nuevo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera de empujar sus sentimientos actuales de vuelta a donde quiera que hubieran surgido, a continuación, sería la perfecta. Heterosexual. En cualquier caso, ya era hora de cambiar de tema. "Entonces, por qué no estás segura de cómo te sientes acerca de la película?" Le preguntó, recogiendo su hamburguesa antes de que se pusiera más fría de lo que ya estaba.

Fate metió un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja y miró pensativamente a la vista desde las ventanas. Nanoha observaba, en silencio preguntándose cuánta gente abrigaba sentimientos secretos por la actriz. Cuando Fate le devolvió la mirada, Nanoha desvió la mirada, fingiendo que había estado centrada en su comida. "Creo que estoy nerviosa por estar junto a Signum en la pantalla, mientras que..."

"¿Estas con ella fuera de la pantalla?" Nanoha sintió un nudo en el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

Fate parecía avergonzada, aunque no tanto como para ruborizarse. "Nada ha pasado", dijo.

"Pero podría."

Fate asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si pensase en eso. -Sí, supongo que podía. Pero, ya sabes, estoy nerviosa por eso, también. "

La apertura de Fate sorprendió a Nanoha. Era extraño ver a la actriz verse tan tímida e insegura. Hizo querer a Nanoha... qué? Darle un beso? Abrazarla? Tomó un sorbo de

agua mientras que pensaba en algo que decir que no revelara cómo se sentía acerca de la situación. "Ella está probablemente nerviosa, también."

"Signum Laevatein? Fate dejó escapar una risa suave. "De lo que deduzco, ha tenido su participación con mujeres".

"Sí, pero probablemente ninguna tan bella como tú ", dijo Nanoha, y las palabras salieron antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlas.

Fate miró de repente, sobresaltada, y Nanoha podría jurar que la actriz se sonrojaba ahora.

Deseosa de cambiar las palabras que permanecieron en el aire entre ellas, Nanoha dijo: "Quiero decir, es que tu nombre esta entre una de las personas más bellas del mundo, parece una apuesta segura." Sonrió, con la esperanza de parecer informal, aunque se sentía poco menos que avergonzada por su inhabilidad de editarse.

Fate pareció recuperarse de su sorpresa, y sonreía a Nanoha de una manera que hubiera parecido coqueta que Nanoha no había conocido nada mejor. "Me estas acechando de nuevo?"

"Fue Hayate, en realidad," dijo Nanoha, agradecida de tener el centro de atención fuera de sí misma por un momento. "Ella está muy emocionada."

"Estoy muy feliz de que ella consiguiera el papel", dijo Fate, sonriendo todavía. "Ella es muy buena."

Nanoha detecto algo más escondido bajo las palabras, y se encontró preguntándose cómo Fate se sentía por sus escenas con Hayate. "Ella es tu tipo?", Preguntó, porque su boca había perdido toda comunicación con su cerebro y al parecer se manejaba sola.

"¿Quién es mi tipo?"

"Hayate".

"Al igual como ...si me siento atraído por ella?" Fate sonaba un tanto perpleja y divertida.

La cuestión había invadido a Nanoha desde el momento en Hayate le dijo que la había besado. Nanoha odiaba la idea de Signum y Fate juntas, pero peor aún era la idea de que Fate pudiera estar atraída por Hayate. Peor aún era saber que nada de esto debería molestarla en primer lugar. No era asunto suyo que Fate la encontrara atractiva. -Lo siento-dijo, sintiéndose estúpida. "No debería haber preguntado eso."

"Las castañas son más el tipo de Verossa".

Era la forma diplomática de Fate de decir que no estaba interesada, y aunque no quería admitirlo, Nanoha se sintió aliviada. "Las prefieres pelirosas?" Nanoha bromeo, pensando en Signum.

"No pongo mucho énfasis en el color del pelo, de verdad", dijo Fate un momento después. "Por qué? Hay alguien con quien quieras emparejarme? "

Sí, un japonés sexy. Si no le petrificara la idea, Nanoha rápidamente la modifico. "No, solo me resulta desconcertante que nunca hayas tenido una novia. Pensé que tal vez sólo había un tipo muy específico... como un jorobado calvo, de un solo ojo... con una barba.

"Eso suena terriblemente sexy."

Nanoha amaba la sonrisa de Fate. Estaba segura de que era la culpable de todos estos sentimientos. Nadie con un pulso podía resistir una sonrisa así, estaba segura de ello. "Voy a estar acechándola, a continuación". Pensó en los consejos de Vice, cómo pasar el tiempo con alguien que podría llevar a conseguir más de ella, pero pasar tiempo con Fate sólo empeoraba las cosas. "Qué vas a hacer mañana?"

"Entrevista y sesión de fotos en la mañana, y estoy bastante segura de que voy a tener que estar en algún tipo de fiesta mañana por la noche. Por qué? "

"¿Estás libre para el almuerzo?"

Fate sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "¿estaré libre para la cena?"

Nanoha pensó en los plátanos que su madre quería que ella recogiera, lo que sin duda venia con una variedad de otros alimentos que Nanoha se vería obligada a prepararse.

"¿Alguna vez cocinaste algo de comida de Japón?"

"No, en realidad."

"¿Estarías interesada en ayudarme a cocinar lo que mi madre me obligue a cargar cuando voy a visitarla mañana? No hay presión, si no quieres. "

"¿Creía que odiabas cocinar? "

"Oh, sí. Pero a ti te encanta. Así que, me imagino que mi odio y tu amor a ello se unen para crear una experiencia culinaria equilibrada".

"Y de una manera extraña tenia perfecto sentido. Cuenta conmigo"

Nanoha fue sorprendida por su propia audacia, pero aliviada de que Fate había aceptado su oferta un tanto espontánea. "Así que, digamos... de todo...las seis?"

Fate volvió a sonreír. "Es una cita."

* * *

Las luces del sol perseguían las sombras a través de la alfombra negra de la limusina mientras el vehículo se movía entre el tráfico de medio día, y Fate observaba las sombras en movimiento antes de cambiar su mirada a la ventana. Cita. Esa fue la palabra que Nanoha había utilizado y Fate lo había hecho eco, pensando a lo seguro. Pero no hay nada seguro sobre la forma en que se sentía en torno a Nanoha, y especialmente acerca de Nanoha, lo que hacía aún más difícil no obsesionarse con la intención de las palabras.

"Las fotos de hoy resultaron grandiosas, por cierto."

Fate no dijo nada y los momentos de silencio se marcaron. No sabía cómo expresar que no le importaba.

"Y que el fotógrafo era bastante sexy, ¿eh?" Arisa continuo, tocando al mismo tiempo las teclas de su teléfono celular. "Cuál es su nombre? Algo exótico, creo."

"Jane", dijo Fate, y casi sonrió.

"Sin embargo, era sexy".

Fate no lo había notado. Recordaba vagamente las luces brillando sobre ella mientras luchaba para mantener una pose fotogénica, escuchando la voz de una mujer guiándola desde su cámara de un momento a otro. Se recordaba mayormente pensando en Nanoha. "Cómo lo hiciste?"

Arisa fruncía el ceño desde su Blackberry. "¿Hacer qué exactamente?"

"Dejar de quererme". Fate miraba intensamente a su amiga, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. "Habías dicho que te gustaba antes... que querías mas de mi?"

"¿Me está haciendo en serio esa pregunta?" Arisa sonaba un tanto asustada y avergonzada. Miró hacia afuera, como si se debatiera si responder o no. Y luego, "No hay truco para ello, Fate. No hay una manera de obtener más de alguien". Ella miró hacia abajo en su teléfono otra vez, pero no volvió a escribir. "Estoy haciendo una conjetura de lo que realmente quieres saber."

"Así es", admitió Fate, y la idea de que ella podría haber ofendido a Arisa entro en su cuenta. "Lo siento. Yo no debería haber preguntado eso ".

"No importa".

"Por supuesto que importa. Son tus sentimientos respecto a mí. Incluso los que yo no conocía en ese momento. "

Arisa no respondió de inmediato, y el sonido del tráfico circundante tomó el lugar del silencio en el ínterin.

"Fate, no quiero que me tomes a mal, pero... alguna vez has considerado que tal vez sólo te gusta Nanoha porque piensas que no puedes tener nada con ella? Que tal vez sólo te permites sentir algo por ella porque piensas que es seguro? "

Seguro; ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez, y frunció el ceño Fate sólo brevemente antes de descansar la cabeza contra la ventana. Ella dejo la cuestión perderse en los espacios vacíos de la limosina mientras veía pasar los edificios. Cuál era el propósito de encontrar razón a sus emociones? No había tal cosa como la seguridad, en cuanto sentimientos se refiere. Sólo había la esperanza de amar y el miedo a amar y con la misma fuerza. "La quiero", dijo finalmente, "y, pese a tener miedo de ella."

"Pero, ¿la seguirías queriendo si pudieras tenerla?"

"Sí," dijo Fate fácilmente, sabiendo que era verdad. "No es que haya alguna posibilidad de que eso suceda."

"No puedes saber eso".

"Bueno, yo prefiero pensar que no existe esa posibilidad", admitió Fate. "Incluso si me gusta la idea... yo no puedo albergar la esperanza que de sus sentimientos sean los mismos... ¿cuál es el punto? siempre me dejaría al final".

"Bueno, esa es una actitud tonta."

"Estamos francos hoy, ¿no lo estamos?"

Arisa pasó a su asiento, mirando seria. "Fate, no puedes entrar en una relación pensando que no va a durar. Por supuesto, las probabilidades son que no, pero eso no quiere decir que el viaje a la ruptura no sea significativo. Sólo porque dos personas descubren que no están hechos el uno para el otro después de meses de soportar cosas como robots Mexicanos e improvisando anillos de pene no significa que la relación sea una total perdida de tiempo".

Las palabras fueron registradas por la mente de Fate, y miró a Arisa sorprendida. "Tu y Verossa rompieron?"

Arisa se mordió su labio inferior en respuesta. Entonces dijo: "Depende de cómo te sientas acerca de ello. Si estás enfadada, no, estamos muy felices juntos ".

"Arisa", dijo Fate, sintiéndose impaciente. "Por qué no me dices? Cuándo sucedió esto? "

"Aproximadamente una semana." Arisa parecía aliviada cuando decía. "Tuvimos una gran pelea porque... bueno, no importa. Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba funcionando.

Queremos cosas diferentes, no estamos en el mismo punto emocionalmente, etc. "

"Así que, así de fácil? Se ha acabado? "La idea era deprimente. Fate lucho para envolver su mente alrededor de la noción de que dos personas podían estar un día locamente enamorados y al siguiente... ¿qué?

"Bueno, todavía seguimos siendo amigos", dijo Arisa. "Me encanta Verossa y sé que se preocupa por mí, pero ahora no estamos bien. Honestamente, se que suena como un cliché."

"¿Robots mexicanos?"

Arisa dejo escapar una carcajada. "Él no te dijo a acerca de Buttercup? Espera, no, no sólo 'Buttercup', sino 'Buttercup! con un signo de exclamación al final. "

"Creo que recuerdo esa conversación".

"Es este misterioso guión que no le dijo a nadie acerca de el. Y de alguna manera, sólo Dios sabe, que tenía financiación garantizada. Y yo estaba entusiasmada con todo hasta que me dijo que se trataba de un robot asesino mexicano cuyo nombre era Buttercup y que su batería funcionaba a base de nachos".

El estado de ánimo de Fate se levanto y se hecho a reír. Había algo edificante sobre la locura de Verossa. "Por favor, dime que va a ser un musical."

Arisa se iluminó de repente. "¡Oh mi Dios, eso espero! En realidad un proyecto mucho más interesante ahora que no tengo que pensar que es mi novio. De todos modos, que todavía todo es secreto al respecto ", añadió, ya que su celular sonó. Miro en la pantalla y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Echaste un vistazo a las invitaciones que te di? Mentes inquisitivas quieren saber a cuales asistirás".

"Creo que iré por la apertura del club de mañana por la noche," dijo Fate, pasando mentalmente a través de las opciones de clasificación. "Estaba pensando..." hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta de que no había pensado de suficiente y que quizás no debería decirlo todavía.

"Tú estabas pensando...?"

Considero decir algo distinto a la verdad, pero decidió que era absurdo. "Yo estaba pensando en pedirle a Signum que nos encontráramos ahí... tu sabes, accidentalmente a propósito. Pero no sé, quizá es estúpido. "

"Creo que mientras no seas sorprendida atrapada haciendo algo en el baño con ella, debería estar bien." Arisa sonrió. "Así que estas a favor entonces?"

"No sé", dijo Fate, porque eso era realmente la verdad. "Me siento como que debería hacer algo más que caer sobre Nanoha. Signum me gusta ... yo simplemente no puedo averiguar hasta qué punto me gusta Signum, o hasta donde podría llegar con ella. "

"No deberías analizar esto demasiado. Te gusta o no. Quieres dormir con ella o no. Puede pensar todo lo que quieras pero no va a cambiar cómo te sientes cuando está frente a ti. Y lo mismo pasa con Nanoha, puedes minimizar tus emociones a tu antojo, pero no vas hacer que la quieras menos ".

"Tal vez debería despedirte como manager y contratarte como mi psiquiatra".

"Podrías", Arisa acordó con una sonrisa, "pero no creo que puedas permitirte eso".

* * *

El apartamento olía ligeramente a cloro y alimentos fritos, los restos de otro productivo día en la vida de Momoko Takamachi. Nanoha se sentó en la sala, pensando que su madre parecía tanto agotada y deprimida. La culpa se levantó en su interior con tanta fuerza que tragó saliva. Tendría que haberla visitado antes y llamar más a menudo. Debería haber estado más disponible. Pero había sido egoísta, atrapada en frivolidades y tontos enamoramientos, y ahora aquí estaba su madre, mirándola malhumorada y desgastada.

"Realmente desearía que vistieras mejor", dijo Momoko, al hacer clic con su lengua en desaprobación. "No tienes ropa bonita?"

Nanoha miró hacia abajo en su camiseta y sus pantalones vaqueros y se preguntaba que veía su madre en lugar de eso, quizás un Bustier de cuero y una correa, tal vez tachas.

Pero la culpa todavía estaba allí, haciéndola desear complacer a su madre. "Tal vez podamos ir a comprar alguna vez."

La sorpresa brilló claramente en los ojos de Momoko. "Bueno", dijo, "si quieres".

"Si quiero", dijo Nanoha con confianza, pensando que tal vez era cierto. Tal vez ella quería vestirse mejor, sea lo que eso significaba. Tal vez cierta estrella de cine podría notarla entonces. Y paso a otra cosa antes que el pensamiento pueda tomar forma en su mente. "¿Dónde está Shiro?"

Parecía una pregunta bastante inocente, pero el humor de su madre se oscureció. "No sé", dijo, en un tono que implicaba el final de la conversación. Tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. "Voy a ver el final de mi novela".

El súbito cambio tomo a Nanoha con la guardia baja y luchó para dar sentido a la reacción de su mamá. Que se había perdido? "Voy a empacar los plátanos", dijo ella, de pie.

"Le pedí que se fuera de casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "

"Las cosas no estaban bien".

Nanoha miraba a su madre, con la esperanza de una explicación o, al menos, un momento de claridad a través de la confusión, pero nada apareció. Momoko subió el volumen de la televisión y se acomodo en la silla.

"Deberías ver esto", dijo, "es muy buena. Hay un chico joven bien guapo... Se llama Koga. Esta enamorado de una chica pero no sabe que ella es realmente el espíritu de su hermana muerta".

"Voy a saludar a Miyuki", dijo, molesta de que su madre estaba encerrada en su comportamiento. Se dirigió por el pasillo, sintiendo menos culpabilidad. Ahora recordaba por qué no la había visitado en un tiempo.

Ella llamó a la puerta de su hermana. Cuando respondió, entró, trato de recordar la última vez que había estado allí. No podía poner una fecha a la misma, pero poco había cambiado. La cama doble se mantenía contra la pared izquierda, sin hacer las sabanas y la mitad hasta el piso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con imágenes predecibles: Johnny Deep, Demon Hunter, Totoro, y un ocasional hombre semidesnudo.

Nanoha casi dio por terminada su inspección, cuando su mirada cayó sobre una cara familiar. Oculta en el collage de las decoraciones de la pared era una tapa de Fate Testarossa, en un cartel de "De Guardian". El primer instinto de Nanoha fue mirar, a fin de

comprometer aún más a la memoria. Pero entonces sintió una sacudida de ira en sí misma y, a continuación, hacia su hermana. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de rasgar el cartel de la pared y lanzar comentarios hipócritas a Miyuki.

"Um, sólo vas a estar allí todo el día?"

Su ira se desinflo en el sonido de su voz. Miyuki estaba sentada en su escritorio, jugando un juego de vídeo en el ordenador. "Qué estás jugando?"

"StarCraft", dijo distraídamente, sus dedos se desplazaban rápidamente sobre las teclas. "Qué te trae a mi guarida?"

"Mamá está rara."

"Sí".

Nanoha se apoyo contra el costado de su escritorio. La observo en silencio durante un minuto o dos. Su cabello castaño estaba demasiado largo, golpeando su rostro al ritmo

del juego. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo del monitor y el parpadeo de las imágenes en movimiento se reflejaban en sus anteojos, su mirada pasaba de un lado de la pantalla a la otra. "Qué pasa con ella?" Pregunto, volviendo al tema en cuestión.

"Ella no me lo dirá."

"Piensa que Shiro está durmiendo con la señora de abajo", dijo casualmente, con su atención en el juego.

Las palabras la conmocionaron y parpadeo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿El lo hace? "

Miyuki resopló y se echó a reír. "Shiro es demasiado como un gatito para engañar a mamá. Pero no te preocupes, lo estuve observando para asegurarme. Okaasan no necesita esa mierda otra vez. "

"No", corrigió ella.

"Sí", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza, distraída aún por la acción en pantalla, pero hice un sondeo sobre el asunto.

"Le pateare el maldito trasero si hace lo mismo que hizo el otro cabrón."

Nanoha pensó en su padre y sintió la ira regresar. "¿Por qué cree mamá que Shiro la engaña?"

"Porque él va al centro a ver a un psiquiatra", dijo.

"Hurgué en sus cosas y encontré los recibos y los nombramientos. Él tiene que ir como tres veces a la semana. Había cierta carta de su jefe, también exigiendo ver a alguien por algo del estrés relacionado con el desglose que había tenido en el trabajo. Pero, por supuesto, él es un machista de mierda para admitir eso. Así que sigue diciendo esa mierda acerca de donde está y lo que ha venido haciendo. Él llegó a casa con algunos plátanos el otro día y dijo que había ido a recogerlos en el mercado y luego el día de hoy vino una señora preguntando algo sobre adobo o alguna basura y de alguna manera se supo que los plátanos eran de ella. okaasan pasó a echarlo. "

"Jesús", dijo Nanoha, envolviendo su mente alrededor de la historia. Se preguntaba donde había estado a través de todo. "¿Por qué Shiro se había quebrado?"

"Kyoya, probablemente. Él estaba todo desgarrado al respecto; giraba en torno a actuar como si perdió un hijo. Mamá creo que solo resulto aliviada de que no seamos uno de

nosotros que resultara ser extraño".

Pánico, eso es lo que Nanoha sentía ante las palabras; sintió un miedo tan fuerte que la dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Su mirada indicaba el cartel de Fate y se sentía avergonzada.

"¿Cómo esta Kyoya?" Miyuki preguntó suavemente, suavemente, de modo que casi Nanoha no la oyó.

"Él parece estar bien", dijo con cuidado, insegura de por qué su hermana estaba preguntando; sorprendida de que lo hiciera. "Por qué?"

Miró rápidamente y se encogió de hombros. "Lo extraño". Su voz era tranquila, como si le preocupara que alguien pudiera escuchar. "Yo no lo odio ni nada. ¿Sabes? "

Nanoha no lo sabía, pero ella de pronto quería saberlo. "Reaccionaste muy fuertemente..."

"Sí, bueno." Ella se encogió de hombros una vez más, incómoda con el tema. El juego parecía olvidado. "Mira, este es el tipo de mierda que se extiende alrededor. De repente todo el mundo murmura acerca de ello. Ya sabes cómo es, no pretendas que no. Esas malditas viejas encorvadas sin nada mejor que hacer que sentarse alrededor a hablar mierda sobre otras personas. Y antes de que te des cuenta no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin escuchar basura como, 'Oh, esa es la hija de Momoko, la hermana del que salió pato, y de repente se están preguntando si eres gay también. No necesito ese tipo de mierda, ¿sabes? Eres una chica de ciudad así que es fresco, si andas con maricas en la ciudad, pero es diferente aquí y es diferente para mí. Es bastante difícil tratar de mantener algunas malditas idiotas sin querer romper mi cara con sus uñas por la única razón de que piensan que quieres a su chico. No necesito razones añadidas como que piensen que las estaba mirando a ellas."

Nanoha suspiró, queriendo abrazar a su hermana pequeña y llevarlo a algún lugar seguro. Pero en ninguna parte estaría a salvo, así que simplemente la abrazó.

"Vamos, coño", dijo, pero no sonaba convincente, y después de un segundo, a su juicio la abrazo de vuelta. "Te extraño, sabes. Cuándo traerás a ese nuevo tipo por aquí? Tengo que ver si él es lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

Nanoha se separo, sentándose al borde de la cama. "No es nada serio".

"¿No? Mamá lo hizo sonar como si estuvieras enamorada ".

"Ella lo haría. ¿Y tú? Alguien en vista? "

"Me estoy guardando para Johnny Depp, tu lo sabes". Ella sonrió.

"Hablando de, cómo esta Hayate? He oído que estará en una película de Fate Testarossa? "

El nombre de Fate sonaba raro viniendo de los labios de su hermana. "Ella lo está".

"Eso es tan jodidamente genial", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. " Oye, es cierto que hay como... chicas besándose en ella?

Una incómoda Nanoha ahora, frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde has oído eso?"

"Lo leí en alguna parte. Yo estaba mirando a ver si mencionaban a Hayate, pero no había mucho. Solo que Fate Testarossa lo haría con chicas. Es cierto? "

"Eso es lo que he escuchado", dijo.

"Cool. Ella es tan cool. ¿Crees que Hayate me la presentaría?"

El cambio en la conversación se había convertido decididamente inquietante, Nanoha lo noto. Ya era bastante malo que su hermana tuviera una foto de Fate en su pared, la idea de que ella también podría idolatrarla hacia a Nanoha que se le revolviera el estómago. "Yo le preguntare", dijo, y se levantó. "Debería ponerme en marcha."

"Bueno, no vemos."

"Te llamaré", dijo, su culpabilidad había regresado.

"Tenemos que salir alguna vez."

"¿Con Hayate?" Pregunto esperanzada.

"¿Qué, no soy suficiente para ti?"

"Cuando puedas presentarme a Fate Testarossa, tal vez."

Nanoha estuvo tentada a decir que podía; que, de hecho, se dirigía al apartamento de Fate a cocinar ahora inexistentes alimentos y pasar el rato. Pero ella sólo sonrió y dijo, "trato justo". Forzó otro vistazo a la Fate del cartel antes de volver a la sala.

* * *

"Hueles notablemente a ingredientes de comida china" dijo Fate, cuando Nanoha caminó por su lado al entrar al apartamento, con una bolsa de plástico blanco en una mano.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar demasiado intensamente cuando Nanoha pasaba.

"Cambio de planes", dijo Nanoha, buscando una excusa cuando entregó la bolsa a Fate.

"No visitaste a tu mamá, ¿después de todo?" Trató de adivinar, echando un vistazo en la bolsa para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no la engañaban. El familiar cartón blanco la miraba.

Nanoha se quito la chaqueta mientras respondía: "Larga historia. Espero que te guste la comida china. El lugar de salchichas vegetarianas inexplicablemente no tenia panecillos".

Fate se preguntó si ella llegaría a oír el cuento largo, o si el tema estaba cerrado a la discusión. "A mi me gusta el chino," dijo, y comenzó a conducirlas hacia la sala de estar.

"Oye, eso es nuevo," dijo Nanoha, de repente, deteniéndose a mirar la nueva mesa de café. "¿Cómo logras obtener muebles nuevos de un día para otro?"

Fate coloco la comida sobre la mesa de nuevo, una noche de insomnio y aburrimiento inspirada a comprar. "Hice mi pedido en línea y llegó esta tarde", dijo. "Pero no te preocupes, he llamado y pedido a alguien que se siente en ella para asegurarme de que no sean desiguales".

Nanoha redujo sus ojos en un intento de mirar amenazante, pero sólo tuvo éxito verse como si se tratara de leer algo de lejos. "Bromea todo lo que quieras", dijo, renunciando a entrecerrar los ojos. "Este sofá es piadoso y yo apuesto a que tu amigo Spankybottoms estaría de acuerdo."

Fate sonrió desde la cocina, y luego regresó al trabajo de conseguir las bebidas. Adivinó que agua siempre seria la bebida de selección de Nanoha, así que ni siquiera se molesto

en preguntar antes de verter Evian en un vaso. Pero entonces dudó ante las bebidas, de repente avergonzada por haber asumido eso. Quizás a Nanoha le habría gustado algo más de beber con la comida china. "¿Qué te gustaría tomar?" Pregunto, esperando que Nanoha no notará que las bebidas se habían servido.

"Agua, por favor," dijo Nanoha, ocupada colocando las cajas de comida en la mesa y, por tanto, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Fate estaba haciendo en la cocina.

Fate se sintió aliviada y satisfecha mientras que llevaba los vasos de lleno hacia su destino. Agregó "las bebidas de agua con las comidas" a la lista de cosas que sabía de Nanoha. La lista que estaba lejos de ser suficiente, que quería saber más. Consigue un agarre, pensaba mientras tomaba asiento, poniendo atención a su mano para evitar contacto con los ojos. Estaba segura de que las palabras «Te quiero desesperadamente" estaban escritas en todo su

rostro, y Nanoha las vería y sabría todo.

"Yo no estaba segura de lo que te gustaba", dijo Nanoha, abriendo de cajas, "así que me fui para la variedad".

"Me gusta todo", dijo Fate, distraída por el delicioso aroma de los alimentos, así como la proximidad de Nanoha.

"Bueno, porque creo que tengo casi todo", dijo Nanoha, y se rió. "No estás a dieta o algo, ¿verdad?"

"No por el momento," dijo Fate, recogiendo una caja para inspeccionar su contenido. Camarón lo mein, su favorito.

"Así que eres sólo, naturalmente, perfecta?"

Fate corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo en dirección a Nanoha, se asusto por el inesperado cumplido. "Bueno, tengo un entrenador personal y, a veces, trabajo con nutricionistas de vuelta a casa", admitió.

"¡Ah, así que naturalmente no eres perfecta," Nanoha se burlo.

Fate contemplo las palabras de Nanoha. Estaba acostumbrada a mujeres alabando su apariencia, pero rara vez estos comentarios venían sin un indicio evidente de envidia. No podía entender lo que Nanoha estaba pensando. Las mujeres no sólo la llamaban perfecta sin traicionar un cierto nivel de sarcasmo. Cualquier comentario positivo era seguido generalmente por una idea de último momento tácita y mordaz y Fate había aprendido a leer entre líneas. Pero cuando se trataba de Nanoha, se quedaba en blanco.

"Soy casi perfecta", dijo ella, sólo para ver qué le diría Nanoha a eso.

"No", dijo Nanoha, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Había recogido una caja de alimentos y cavo con abandono. Miró pensativa, mientras masticaba. "Estoy segura de que no lo creo. Pero para otras personas... a ver ... lo eres. "

¿Qué otras personas, Fate quería saber, olvidando todo acerca de los alimentos. Tenía la abrumadora necesidad de agarrar a Nanoha por los hombros y decirle: "Se directa, maldita sea!" Pero no hizo nada por el estilo. Por el contrario, quedo viendo a Nanoha comer hasta que se dio cuenta de que la miraba y, a continuación, miró lejos.

"Acostumbras a comer de la caja?"

"¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!", Dijo, claramente avergonzada. "Es un mal hábito. Hayate hace esta cosa de que le gusta imitar cosas en la televisión, y la gente en las películas son de comer siempre desde la caja, con palillos, debo añadir, que es totalmente impracticable. Lo sé, porque se las arregla para tirar el arroz frito de cerdo por todo nuestro salón varias veces antes de desistir y cambiar a un tenedor. Larga historia corta: Odio lavar platos por lo que la idea era atractiva... y ahora aquí estoy, comiendo falsa comida china de la caja ".

"Trate de decir eso diez veces más rápido." Miró hacia abajo al abrir la caja de camarón lo mein. "comes camarones?"

"No," dijo Nanoha. "Eso es todo tuyo."

Fate tomó un tenedor de plástico y se encogió de hombros. "Entonces voy a unirme a ustedes en ser totalmente inadecuada." La sonrisa de Nanoha era recompensa suficiente para hacer algo que va totalmente en contra de su comedor de etiqueta. "Así que, ¿por qué el cambio de planes?"

Nanoha miró confundida por un momento, como si tratara de recordar cuales eran los planes originalmente. "Oh", dijo, cuando iba comprendiendo. "Mi madre piensa que su marido la engaña con la señora que le dio el plátano".

Fate no estaba segura de lo que había estado esperando como respuesta, pero eso era casi lo mismo. "¿Él la está engañando?"

"De acuerdo con mi hermana menor, que ella mismo lo investigo, de repente, Shiro no está más que yendo a un psiquiatra tres veces por semana porque tiene problemas para hacer frente a la sexualidad del Kyoya. Y parece que prefiere tratar con una mujer que piensa que la está engañando a admitir una señal de debilidad, emocional o de otro tipo. "

"Wow," dijo Fate, porque nada más le vino a la mente como una respuesta adecuada.

"Y por lo que mi madre lanzo los plátanos lejos, pero a sabiendas de su genio como el mío, no me sorprendería si los hubiera arrojado a la cabeza de la señora." Se detuvo a contemplar la idea. "Realmente espero que no haya hecho eso".

"No vas a decirle a tu mamá que él realmente no la esta engañando?"

"Lo pensé," dijo Nanoha. "Pensé en todo el camino de regreso aquí, y en el restaurante chino, y de pie de tu apartamento, y todavía estoy pensando en ello. Me siento como si no fuera asunto mío, sabes? No quiero entrar en el juego. Tal vez pueda enviar una carta anónima en su lugar." Se encogió de hombros. "Apuesto a que tu familia no es tan dramática".

Fate pensó en su padre, con quien no había hablado... y que no podía recordar su última conversación, en realidad. Ella no podía recordar alguna en torno a ellos el tiempo suficiente para presenciar cualquier drama. "No puedo imaginar a mi madrastra lanzando plátanos en la cabeza de nadie, si eso es a lo que te refieres." Aunque imaginárselo es divertido; Fate no estaba segura de que Precia sabía tirar nada, además de una cena.

"Sí, supongo que da un poco de miedo que yo pueda imaginar totalmente que mi mamá lo haga." Nanoha se rió. "Espero que estas tendencias lanzando plátanos no se den en la familia."

"Me cuesta imaginarte así de loca", dijo Fate.

"Hmm," dijo Nanoha, una vez más reflexiva. "Creo que solo me guardo las cosas. Tiendo a evitar la confrontación. Creo que por eso me quedé con Yunno durante tanto tiempo: el

miedo a la temida discusión."

El tema de la ruptura de Arisa y Verossa le vino a Fate a la mente. Había que evitar la ruptura o la conversación habían estado bien? La idea le bajo los ánimos. El amor no sólo desaparece en el aire? Podría despertar una mañana y no preocuparse por Nanoha en absoluto?

"¿Estás bien?"

Fate forzó una sonrisa en su dirección. "Sí, lo siento"

Un sonido poco familiar interrumpió el resto de su comida y ambas miraron en la dirección de donde provenía.

"Lo siento, ese es mi teléfono", dijo Nanoha. "No puedo dejar que vaya al correo de voz." "No me importa", dijo Fate, sabiendo que estaba en parte curiosa de saber quién era, que sólo la hacía sentir entrometida.

Nanoha parecía batallar con la decisión de responder o no, pero finalmente fue a obtener el teléfono de su bolsa.

"Hey, no pensaba que llamarías".

Fate se centró en la comida, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer desinteresada.

"No, no esperaba eso," Nanoha decía en voz baja, aunque Fate aun podía escuchar. "Estuvo bueno... me divertí demasiado..."

Era Chrono, Fate podía decir, y sintió una oleada de desesperación dolorosa. Ella podría, en ese momento, ir a grandes zancadas por la habitación, empujando Nanoha contra la pared y besarla con todo lo que tenía, tratando de apretar una vez más segundos de esperanza de esta situación imposible.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Nanoha gritó de repente, y Fate la miró, al instante le entro pánico de que Nanoha pudiera leer su mente. Pero Nanoha estaba sonriendo en el teléfono. "Cómo manejar eso?"

Fate respiro profundamente, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. No permitiría que los celos la conduzcan a la locura. Tenía que aceptar que Nanoha estaba con Chrono. Punto. Salían los créditos.

"Por supuesto que quiero ir," dijo Nanoha, sonaba mas entusiasmaba de lo que Fate la había oído alguna vez, "confía en mí, cancelare cualquier otro plan que tenga."

Enojada, Fate clavó a un camarón indefenso y se lo metió a la boca. Por supuesto que desearía ir. Por supuesto que cancelaria cualquier otros planes. Y Fate no iba a permitir a los celos llegar a ella rápidamente los botaría por la ventana.

"Hasta entonces," dijo Nanoha, Fate oyó como apagaba su teléfono.

No hagas nada estúpido, Fate se encargó a sí misma, porque se sentía al borde de arrojarse a mendigar a Nanoha una oportunidad. Nanoha se acercó y Fate pretendía concentrarse en los alimentos, un aspecto que le preocupaba que la artista deshaga lo que quedaba de su auto-control.

"Siento eso," dijo Nanoha, pasando su teléfono sobre la mesa y tomando su lugar en el sofá. "Hay una apertura en una galería mañana por la noche y Jennifer Quinn Myers es la artista y Chrono, de alguna manera, logro conseguir una invitación y me pidió que fuera con él. No sé por dónde comenzar para decir cómo me gusta su trabajo y estar en la misma habitación con ella, oh, mi Dios. "

Nanoha sonaba tan entusiasmada que Fate no podía evitar de sonreír y, a continuación, tratar de suprimir los pensamientos sobre Chrono dándole puñaladas con un tenedor de plástico, recordó algo. "Jennifer Quinn Myers?" Frunció el ceño, Fate puso la comida sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar las invitaciones que su publicista había enviado de manera seria.

Allí, en la parte superior de la pila, estaba una invitación a presenciar la revelación y la experiencia de Jennifer Quinn Myer y su "impresionante" nueva colección. Había hecho una pausa en la invitación la primera vez que la había visto, pensó que a Nanoha le encantaría ir, y lamento el hecho de que no podía invitarla. Ir con Nanoha como su invitada se encontraba fuera de la cuestión. Ella miraba la invitación, pensativa. "Voy a ir" dijo después de un segundo, a sabiendas, mientras lo decía, que era una idea estúpida y egoísta. Entregó la invitación a Nanoha. "Quizá voy a verte allí."

Si es posible, Nanoha parecía aún más emocionada. "¿Quién diría? Pequeño mundo. "Miró la invitación y se mordió el labio." Voy a tener que saltar la clase de mañana y comprare un

vestido nuevo. Esto se ve elegante. "

"Estoy segura de que te veras hermosa", dijo Fate, antes de que pudiera editarse. No era en absoluto lo que había querido decir.

Nanoha miró, con sorpresa escrita a través de su cara. Luego sonrió. "Estoy muy desorientada a la hora de la moda, en realidad. Creo que tendrá Vice que ir conmigo, sin embargo. Él tiene un gusto increíble. Los chicos Gays tienen poderes especiales."

"Voy a tener que encontrarme uno de esos, entonces."

"No creo que necesites ayuda con cualquier aspecto te ves increíble."

¿Ella había dicho realmente esas palabras? Nanoha se pregunto. ¿En realidad ella había dicho a Fate que pensaba que se veía increíble? ¿Y por qué no, ya que la había llamado perfecta. ¿Por qué no seguir echando leña al fuego de las posibles torpezas? ¿Qué haría luego? lanzar embarazosas confesiones al aire. Te imagino mucho desnuda últimamente,

por ejemplo. O, mejor aún: Entonces, a veces fantaseo en pasar mi lengua por tu estómago perfectamente tonificado.

Su corazón latía irregularmente y ahora recogía su vaso de agua con la esperanza tragar su vergüenza. Cuando se sintió con la suficiente confianza para mirar a Fate, la actriz se encontró mirándola de vuelta. Sintiéndose a la defensiva, dijo, "¿Qué? Sin duda, esta no es la primera vez que alguien te lo dice. "

"No, supongo que no", dijo Fate.

Y no me llames Shirley, Nanoha añadió silenciosamente en su cabeza, porque las líneas de las películas tuvieron una insidiosa forma de flotar en su cerebro en el momento inoportuno. Y se sorprendió de que Fate no lo había notado, porque tenía Fate que haber visto Airplane! al menos tantas veces como la ha visto Nanoha. Y si no lo había hecho, entonces seguramente ese hecho debería ser subsanado con la mayor rapidez posible. Se preguntaba si pedir a Fate ver una película con ella en algún momento sonaría como pedirle salir en una cita real, y entonces decidió que a ella no le importaba. "Por favor, dime que has visto Airplane!"

Fate sonrió, como si el abrupto cambio de tema no parecía en absoluto aleatorio. "Pensé que tal vez pensarías que yo era una idiota si decía cualquier cosa".

"Oportunidad perdida", dijo Nanoha, sacudiendo su cabeza, aliviada de que Fate la había visto y decepcionada de que significaba no invitarla a ver la misma. Por lo menos habían conseguido salir del comentario de 'increíble'. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo más de que hablar. Podría seguir hablando de cine, Nanoha suponía, pero parecía un tema demasiado genérico. Vio las páginas de un guión sobre la mesa detrás de la comida. "¿Es el guión de la película?" No podía recordar el nombre de ella, no importa cuántas veces Hayate lo había mencionado.

"Si lo es".

"¿Puedo? Hayate camina con él como con un escudo protector. No he conseguido que lo deje libre para curiosear todavía."

Fate se rió, y se puso de pie para recuperar el guión. "Estoy segura de que yo fui así alguna vez", dijo.

Summer's diary, Nanoha leyó la primera página. Odiaba ese título. Y no estaba segura de si era porque Signum lo había escrito o porque realmente lo odiaba. Dio la vuelta a través de las páginas, exploraba las palabras sin leerlas realmente. "¿Sabes ya todas sus líneas?"

"Creo que sí."

"Por lo tanto, si leo una línea al azar, sabrás lo que la siguiente diría?"

"Si es la mía, probablemente. ¿Por qué, ¿me estás desafiando? "

"Tal vez". Nanoha sonrió y se movió en el sofá para enfrentarse a Fate. Aclaro su garganta. "Tus axilas tienen el dulce sabor del maíz."

Fate le arrebató el guión de las manos. "Eso no dice".

Nanoha sonrió y lo agarró de nuevo. "Eso era parte de la prueba."

"Yo nunca estaría en una película con líneas como esa, 'Tus axilas tienen el dulce sabor del maíz."

"Oh por favor, protagonizaste una película llamada Seabord Cyborg, no hay peores líneas que eso!"

"Me aterra que en realidad hayas visto eso dijo Fate, sonando divertida.

"Quería saber lo que era un " litoral ", es la única razón por la que me mantuve viéndola". Pero sobre todo, porque te veías muy sexy en la misma, a pesar de que sólo tenias como

dieciséis años, que debe significar que me he convertido además en una especie de pervertida, pensó. "Qué, por cierto, en realidad nunca lo explicaron."

"Era un tipo de plancton mejorado genéticamente destinado a tener en el mundo," dijo Fate, como si fuera evidente. "Y luego, ya sabes, muto."

"En un cyborg". Nanoha estaba tratando de no reírse, pero sonreía.

"Sí, pero había una muy buena razón para eso".

"Correcto... porque era mágico."

"¡Correcto!" Fate se echo a reír. "No puedo creer que hayas prestado la suficiente atención a eso".

Fue una de tus escenas, Nanoha pensó. "El punto es que no puedes afirmar que nunca estarás en una película con líneas sobre axilas que tienen el dulce sabor del maíz. Simplemente no puedes. "

"Bien, bien. Tú ganas. "

"Bueno," dijo Nanoha, satisfecha con ella. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa, quería preguntar, pero no había manera de decir eso, sin sonar coqueta y ella no era lo suficientemente valiente como para eso. Miró hacia abajo en el guion, intentando encontrar una línea de diálogo real para poner a prueba a Fate. "Tus cosas están en el dormitorio", leyó, y espero hasta ver que Fate la estaba mirando extrañada.

"No he venido por mis cosas."

Nanoha miró hacia abajo para confirmar que se trataba de lo correcto. Y luego continuó. "Para que vienes entonces?"

Fate no dijo nada, miró y Nanoha, estaba lista para burlarse. "¿No recuerdas tu línea?"

"Yo realmente no tengo una línea de ahí..."

Nanoha miró hacia abajo otra vez para ver lo que quería decir Fate, y encontró, en lugar de diálogo, un par de líneas de texto que describía la acción que debía seguir. Ingiere

y, a continuación, miró, en un momento de valentía que sólo duro el tiempo suficiente para decir, "Creo que se supone que debes besarme, entonces." Ella quedo sin aliento, sintiendo que con esas palabras, realmente había admitido a Fate que la imaginaba desnuda, y fantaseaba acerca de su cuerpo, y todo lo demás que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Porque otra razón se lo diría?

La expresión en el rostro de Fate era indescifrable, pero entonces la actriz sonrió y dijo: "En realidad, Samantha Elizabeth me besa, por lo que técnicamente, deberías besarme".

Lo haría, Nanoha pensó, noto un reto en el tono de Fate, como si estuviera diciendo en realidad, que nunca lo haría.

"Por lo tanto, haha!" Dijo Nanoha y sintió una avalancha de indignación, alimentada aún más por la incredulidad de ver el rostro de Fate. Oh, crees que me conoces tan bien, Srta. Testarossa.

Nanoha recogió el guión una vez más, leyó la línea, sintiendo una extraña sensación de determinación de demostrar que no le asustaba la posibilidad de besar a una mujer, porque tenía una sospecha de que furtivamente de eso es lo que se trataba. "Sólo estoy comprobando para ver si tengo que utilizar la lengua o no." Y el aspecto sorpresa que pasó a través de la cara de Fate fue increíblemente gratificante.

Ella esta bromeando, Fate se dijo a sí misma. Ella no va en serio a besarme. Pero Nanoha la veía nerviosamente ahora. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Nanoha la besaría después de todo. Bien, y qué si lo hace? No es como si significara algo. Pero Fate sabía que era mentira. Por supuesto que significa algo, para ella, por lo menos. Y no podía entender cómo habían pasado de hablar del mágico plancton a esto.

"Se supone que deberíamos estar más cerca", dijo Nanoha, y pensó Fate que había un súbito toque de timidez en su voz.

Cuando la chica de sus sueños quiere besarte... se lo permites, ¿verdad? Fate intento no congelarse cuando Nanoha se acerco a ella. "Tomo esta prueba de líneas muy en serio", dijo, tratando de ocultar cómo se sentía nerviosa.

"Yo vivo con una actriz," Nanoha dijo, como si eso explicaba todo. "Por lo tanto, hago la pregunta, nos miramos ansiosamente a los ojos, y entonces yo te beso?"

"Suena tan romántico cuando lo dices de esa manera". Fate se pregunto hasta qué punto Nanoha planeaba ir con esto. Decidió seguirle el juego, "Pero sí, y luego te tiro desnuda y te violo en la mesa de la cocina".

Nanoha miró sorprendida sólo brevemente, antes de decir, "No tienes una mesa de la cocina".

"Mesa de café, entonces." Es malo que todo esto suene increíblemente atractivo? Es malo que ella este encendida? Qué estoy haciendo?

"El café es el cuadro", dijo Nanoha. "¿Listo?"

Antes de que Fate pudiera encontrar una forma para respaldar adecuadamente... lo que se trataba que había conseguido de alguna manera, llegó el sonido misericordioso de un golpe en la puerta. Oh, gracias a Dios, era lo único que podía pensar, como ella se acercaba a atender. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Visitándote" dijo Verossa, dando un paso adelante para envolverla en un abrazo. "Me extrañaste?"

Fate lo abrazó rápidamente y luego regreso a inspeccionarlo. No había oído hablar de él en los últimos días y había esperado encontrarlo un poco deprimido por su reciente ruptura, solo en su apartamento, con una sobredosis de helado y porno. Se sintió aliviada al ver que se veía bien, mejor que bien, en realidad. "Te ves bien".

"Por qué te sorprendes?" Verossa se metió al apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Fate no había olvidado que Nanoha estaba todavía en el apartamento, por lo que ignoró su pregunta y llevo a su segundo invitado a la sala de estar. "Nanoha, me gustaría presentarte a Verossa Acous. Verossa, ella es Nanoha Takamachi. "

"Wow," dijo Verossa, "Puedo ver totalmente lo que Fate ve en ti."

Te voy a matar. Fate intentó enviar el mensaje telepáticamente, pero Verossa estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionando a Nanoha para recibir el mensaje.

"Uh," dijo Nanoha. "Puedo ver totalmente lo que ve en ti... también." Lanzo una mirada a Fate interrogándola, que Fate respondió con una mirada que se esperaba dijera, "Es una locura, no hagas caso a eso."

"Espero no interrumpir nada" dijo Verossa, recordando sus modales, de repente, o al menos pretendiéndolo.

"No realmente, Fate Estaba a punto de tírame desnuda y violarme en la mesa de café," dijo Nanoha, sonriendo a Fate.

Ella no acaba de decir eso, pensó Fate.

"Por favor, no quiero detenerte" dijo Verossa, y lanzo una mirada a Fate que podría haberse leído de cualquier forma, que iba desde "Qué me he perdido?" a "Dónde están la palomitas de maíz?"

Nanoha se rió y luego dijo, "Fate, ¿dónde está tu baño?"

"Detrás de la puerta de las escaleras", dijo Fate. Esperó hasta que Nanoha había desaparecido detrás de la puerta cerrada y, a continuación, abofeteo el brazo de Verossa. "¿Estás loco?" Susurró ella.

Se froto el brazo y rió. "Es divertido", dijo. "¿Si hay algo que no me dijiste?"

Fate miró nerviosamente a la puerta del baño, preocupada que se abriera en cualquier momento. "Nada ha cambiado, y yo necesito que te comportes".

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" Le guiñó un ojo

"Dónde vives?"

"Con Arisa", dijo.

"Pensé que rompieron?"

"Oh sí, lo hicimos. Pero parecía penal negarnos a nosotros mismos el sexo mientras yo estaba en la ciudad ".

"No importa. Qué vas a hacer mañana por la noche? ¿Estas libre? Te necesito libre. Tienes que ser mi cita para la apertura de una galería".

Verossa sonrió. "¡Oh la prensa va a divertirse con eso.

"Testarossa y Acous juntos otra vez!" Van a pensar que me robaste. Y, claro, estoy libre. Y la razón por la que estamos asistiendo a esta fiesta tiene algo que ver con una cierta N-A-N-O-H-A? "

"Se cómo se escribe su nombre," Fate susurró, golpeando su brazo de nuevo. "Y sí. Sé que es obsesivo y acechador? "

"Totalmente. ¿A qué hora debo buscarte? "

"Siete".

"Fresco", dijo, entonces, como la puerta del cuarto de baño fue abierta, dijo, en voz alta, "Ella piensa que mi pene es demasiado grande. Es por eso que rompió conmigo".

Fate entorno sus ojos ante él. "Oh, yo pensaba que ella te dejo por ese extraño hongo que se encontraba cerca de tu-"

"Nanoha" dijo Verossa, interrumpiéndola. "Bienvenida de nuevo. Voy a dejar a las bellas damas con sus aventuras sobre la mesa. Sólo quería decirte, Fate, que Arisa me contrató como tu asistente hasta que encuentres un sustituto adecuado. ¿No es genial? Voy a estar a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, día y noche ".

"Dile a Arisa que apesta."

"Sólo es una de sus grandes habilidades," dijo Verossa, sonriendo. "Nanoha, es un placer conocerte. Espero verte de nuevo alguna vez. Fate, voy a verte mañana. No hay necesidad de caminar hasta la puerta. Voy a encontrar mi camino. Diviértanse. Buenas noches. Adiós!" Y entonces se había ido.

"Así que era Verossa Acous," dijo Nanoha, a partir de un momento. "Siempre parecía más..."

"Sensato?" Fate agregó.

Nanoha le sonrió. "Yo iba a decir" más alto "."Miró pensativa un momento. "Entonces, estas buscando un nuevo asistente?"

"Aparentemente", dijo. "¿Por qué te interesaría?"

"No, no yo", dijo Nanoha, y se rió. "Pero, eh... Sé de alguien que puede estar calificado. Quiero decir, si estas tomando aplicaciones o lo que sea. "

Por favor, no dejes que sea Chrono. Tenía miedo de preguntar. "Claro. Dile que llame a Arisa. Tienes su número?"

"Si lo tengo."

"Grandioso", dijo Fate, y se sintió incómoda de repente, recordando que había estado pasando antes de que Verossa hubiese llegado. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar algo que decir.

"¿Vamos a limpiar?" Nanoha sugirió.

"¡Sí!" Sonó mucho más entusiasta de lo que significaba, aunque Nanoha solo le sonrió.

Y luego procedieron a ignorar el guión en el sofá.

* * *

:) ¿Sonará muy raro si digo que tomaré el mismo consejo de Vice? hahaha xP. El siguiente capítulo se pone bueeeeno ;D

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Pobre Chrono, tiene su corazoncito jajaja xP. Recuerdas cuando actualizabas todos los días? Porque yo si jajaja (es mentira, espero que estés muy bien y te llegue la inspiración pronto :)). Ojalá Nanoha tuviera más esa experiencia celos-tristeza con Fate. Me encanta verla sufrir XD (no se nota para nada que me gusta más Fate... maja)

**Guest: **Ya hay más "MOAAAR" xP

**traumas inuyasha: **SO! qué quieres? jajaja. Lo malo que no puedo hacer mucho por aquí pero alguna petición nada extravagante podría cumplirla. Ya veremos cómo arreglar eso ;) (tengo un regalo en mente, si te interesa leer una historia súper difícil de encontrar XD)... Oh yo ya pasé hace mucho esa época de los castigos y "chanclazos" (me he visto el video hahaha). Se pone maravilloso cuando ya dejas de lado eso... échale ganas y que te vaya bonito :)

**Minovi: **Hello! te quitaron el #100 XD pero supongo que también puedes hacer una petición nada extravagante y que este a mis manos (OH ya sé que podría ser, pero tienes responderme el inbox para enviártelo ;)) OH si te encontré! pero estas toda difícil de comunicar. Te deje un inbox pero te aparecerá en la sección de "otros" ;) Cualquier cosa soy Ale Pérez haha.

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Me temo que Griffith quedó en el olvido, digamos que no la llenaba hahaha. OH pues! jajaja te tendría que poner la historia completa XD. Lo chistoso es que por lo general te lees como 30 páginas en word (claro, con espacios y diálogo no se sienten) pero igual! jajaja... PD... EH no, espero sinceramente no ser la señora loca de los perros D: hahaha. OH, si estoy en algún tipo de peligro estaré feliz de ser salvada, pero no olvides a las criaturas! hehe. Finalmente no leí las historias que dijiste hahaha el llamado de 2x1 en cervezas me tentaron más x). Tu "mapacha" suena a buena amiga, la has mencionado varias veces jaja. Ojalá logre desbloquear su imaginativa!... a mi no me enojan los reviews grandes jaja, pero supongo te quita algo de tiempo, ya tu sabe' ;)

**Jocelyn: **Jajaja Arisa es cool, me cae re bien :P (aunque en mi caso es súper extraño pq aunque pongo a Arisa siempre me imagino a la otra "persona" que imaginaba antes de adaptar la historia XD) No cambio muchas cosas en realidad, solo personas, características, uno que otro personaje de sexo (a la hermana de Nanoha, por ejemplo jajaja). Creo que lo único que si he metido más cuchara fue en la primer versión donde Nanoha le platica un sueño a Fate dónde estaba en la búsqueda de un tesoro en el fondo del mar y Yunno era un Hurón y eso representaba su homosexualidad reprimida... a pesar de yo haberla cambiado me reí muchísimo pq quedaba como anillo al dedo jajaja... MMM fíjate que no lo había notado! ya no falta nada para el final! no estoy muy segura de cuantos saldrían pero quiz capítulos más :)... La tercera versión aún no sale y faltara mucho para que eso pase. Quizá en su momento la haga, no lo sé ;)

**Mian: **Hola! nooo, cambie esta historia a "horario estelar" jajaja. Ahora es martes-jueves y sábado :)... gracias por pasarte!

**Nanofate24: **Your welcome NanoFate24-chan (hahaha it is so weird) And Yeees, i love that Nanoha has a crush on Fate and that she plays so silly :P They are so cute jeje. Greetings my friend! :)

**Hasta el MARTES! **:D


	13. Chapter 13

**hola holaaa! **Les tengo una serie de noticias haha

1.- Como podrán notarlo hoy es lunes y hay publicación! Por qué? bueno, mi computadora está extraña y la llevaré a servicio D: así que no sé si mañana me la tengan o lo que es peor, no sé que pase... Por otro lado El **miércoles** por la noche parto a mi viaje y no sé como estaré de tiempos ya estando allá, así que si puedo subiré la continuación el miércoles ;)

2.- Ya hice un conteo y en la historia quedan 5 capítulos lo que me lleva a pensar que habrá 3 actualizaciones más (así es... esto ya casi se acaba D:)

3.- No se me ocurre otra cosa así que disfrútenlo! jajaja Este capítulo va para **Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli** (saludos! y gracias por el apoyo y tu historia XD)

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"La cosa es," dijo Nanoha, siguiendo a Vice alrededor de la tienda de ropa", cuando estoy con ella me siento como... que nada mas importa, sabes?"

"Mmhmm", dijo Vice, Nanoha entrego un vestido para añadir a la creciente pila en sus brazos.

"Pero entonces," Nanoha continuo, ajusto el peso de la ropa para que no se cayera. "Cuando no estoy con ella... cuando estoy caminando a casa, o cuando estoy en la cama, todas las otras cosas... parecen importar. Y entonces todo lo que puedo pensar es cómo va a reaccionar mi familia. O... o lo que esto significa en términos de mí vida. Digo, no quiero

volverme loca porque me etiqueten. Y yo no quiero etiquetarme. Sólo sé que la quiero sabes?". Hizo pausa cuando noto que una señora la miraba de forma extraña. "Estoy tratando de cuestionar mi sexualidad por aquí, le importaría?" Le espeto.

La mujer miró sorprendida y ofendida, pero se alejo sin decir una palabra.

Nanoha tomó respiro hondo y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Vice sonriendo. "¿Qué?"

"Nada", dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia los vestuarios. "Vas a estar bien."

"Gracias, me ayudas un montón." Vice la guió al primer vestuario corrió la cortina y la cerró detrás de ella.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Preguntó un segundo después.

Nanoha miró brevemente en la blanca cortina entre ellos como si pudiera contener la respuesta a la pregunta. ¿Cuál es el problema? "El problema", dijo, ordenando a través de la ropa, "es que no sé lo que quiero."

"Nanoha, tienes una cita con Chrono esta noche y todo lo que has hecho es hablar de esta misterio niña tuya. Es bastante obvio para mí lo que quieres. ¿Ella estará dónde vas? "

Nanoha se mordió el labio mientras comenzó a desnudarse. "Sí", dijo.

"Así que en realidad quieres verte sexy para ella."

"Sí". "No tiene sentido negarlo. Tomó un vestido negro de nylon de la pila y lo deslizó sobre su cabeza; el material se deslizo por su cuerpo como un guante. "¿Eso me hace una persona horrible?"

"No, pero te hace una cita terrible".

Nanoha corrió la cortina y la abrió para que Vice pudiera verla. "¿Bueno?"

La miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió. "Perfecto. No te pruebes cualquier otra cosa. "Él la agarró por la cintura y se volvió en torno a ella para que se enfrentara al espejo.

"Me encanta el dobladillo. Tienes buenas piernas ".

"¿Estás queriendo ligarme?"

Vice se echo a reír y descansó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Nanoha", dijo, "si ella te gusta por lo menos déjaselo saber. No te preocupes por todas las otras cosas ahora mismo. "

"No puedo simplemente decirle", dijo, horrorizada por la idea.

"Entonces, al menos, déjele saber que no eres heterosexual". Hizo una pausa. "A menos que todavía estés pensando que lo eres..."

"No", dijo Nanoha, pensamientos de Fate pasaron intermitentemente a través de su mente. "Quiero decir, no sé con certeza, porque mi experiencia con las mujeres está totalmente limitada a pensamientos en mi cabeza, pero esas ideas no han sido definitivamente heterosexuales".

"Bueno, entonces, te recomiendo que por lo menos le digas. Y realmente necesitas detener a Chrono. Porque incluso si duermes con él y disfrutas de él, no va a hacerte menos lesbiana o mas heterosexual. "

"Tienes razón".

"Siempre tengo la razón", dijo Vice, retrocediendo. "Amo el vestido; ahora busquemos los zapatos."

"Espera", dijo Nanoha, agarrando su brazo. "Vamos a tomar un café primero. Quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo. "

"¡Oh, no, la niña misteriosa no soy yo verdad?"

Nanoha sonrió. "No, pero ¿te gustaría la oportunidad de ser el asistente personal de Fate Testarossa?"

Encontrar a Signum sola tomo más tiempo a Fate del previsto. La luz y la conversación se levantaron al momento en que la director despidió el día, y Fate fue obligada a participar por cortesía. A ella le gustaban sus colegas del elenco. Ella encontraba su desinhibido entusiasmo contagioso. El de Hayate, sobre todo, era interesante, por muchas razones que no todas tenían que ver con Nanoha. Pero todavía quedaba a Fate la barrera erigida alrededor de la gente, el persistente temor de que puedan ver la verdad.

Y así permanecía amistosa pero con la guardia en alto ante sus preguntas, preocupada de que su distancia emocional la haría parecer fría.

Signum paso frente a ella al salir de la sala de reuniones y Fate se disculpo con el grupo por ir tras la directora.

"¿Tienes un segundo?"

"Para ti, tengo casi un segundo y medio." Signum sonrió y la llevó a su oficina. "Perdón por el desorden", dijo, ya empujando la puerta.

Fate entro caminando entre los montones de papeles esparcidos por el escritorio y la miríada de notas de Post-It que colgaban de las paredes. "Es como si Office Depot hubiese explotado aquí".

Signum se rió y se inclinó contra el borde de la mesa de trabajo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Estás ocupada esta noche?"

"¿Me estas invitando a salir?"

Fate dudo, las palabras sonaban totalmente demasiado formales para su comodidad. Retiró la invitación de la discoteca de su bolsillo trasero y se la entrego a Signum.

"¿Cualquier oportunidad de que hayas estado pensando en estar ahí esta noche?"

Signum dejo salir una sorprendida risa. "Un par de amigos me lo mencionaron durante el fin de semana. Les dije que pasaba. ¿Piensas estar allí? "

"Yo he prometido ir".

"Bueno, entonces estoy segura de que podría ser persuadida de cambiar de opinión."

La sonrisa de Signum hizo a Fate desear suspirar. Estaba segura de una cosa, una hermosa mujer estaba claramente interesada en ella, que sin lugar a dudas respetaría su necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Nanoha? Por qué ella no podía dejar de preguntarse como sería, como podría haber sido, de haber ocurrido? La cuestión se había mantenido hasta la mitad de la noche. Pero Signum estaba allí, ahora, y su sonrisa de una manera hacia que Fate quisiera echar de lado sus reservas y simplemente darle una oportunidad. Ella sonrió de nuevo. "¿Cómo podría persuadirte?"

"Bueno, podrías, por ejemplo, decirme lo que llevaras."

"He estado guardando mi sexy traje de pingüino para una ocasión especial."

Signum se rió y sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en el suelo durante un momento. "Eso no parece increíblemente atractivo."

"Definitivamente no querrás perdértelo".

"Entonces creo que es una cita".

Sí, supongo que lo es, Fate pensó, con una sensación momentánea de tristeza que rápidamente fue dejada de lado.

* * *

"Solo para ser claro" dijo Vice, mirando al papel que Nanoha le había dado, "Si llamo a este número voy a ser transportado por arte de magia en presencia de Fate Testarossa?"

Nanoha sorbió su café y sacudió la cabeza. "No. Llamas a ese número, y averiguas lo que hay que hacer. ¡No te garantizo nada! "

"Yo no puedo evitarlo, pero creo que esto es una broma de algún tipo", dijo Vice, pero se aferro al documento como una tabla de salvación. "¿Cómo conseguiste esto?"

"Tengo conexiones con la mafia", susurró Nanoha. "Mi padre es italiano, después de todo".

"Yo hablo en serio."

Nanoha sonrió y miro de pie alrededor del café antes de volver a él. Había reflexionado mucho sobre si era o no conveniente darle el número de Arisa. ¿Realmente quería que Vice fuese el asistente de Fate? No es que las probabilidades de que eso sucediera fuesen necesariamente altas.

Nanoha estaba segura que Fate tendría un montón de candidatos alineados y que no tenía forma de saber si era algo que Vice quiera hacer. Aún. ¿Por qué no? "Te dije que a ella le habían gustado mis pinturas y podría contratarme para hacer una pintura en su apartamento, recuerdas?"

La miro inexpresivamente y luego dijo: "¿Era serio eso?"

"¡Te dije que lo era!"

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que has estado dando vueltas hacia Fate Testarossa todo este tiempo y no me dijiste?"

"Sí, pero no es como que somos las mejores amigas ni nada", dijo Nanoha rápidamente, preocupada de que Vice uniera las piezas. "No nos gusta pasar el rato." Comer comida china, juntas, ir a tienda de sofás y ni casi besarnos... "No había mucho que decir, de verdad."

"¿Pero la has conocido?"

"Bueno, sí." Nanoha estaba empezando a sentir pánico. No se esperaba las preguntas. Debería haberlas esperado, por supuesto, pero no lo había hecho, y ahora estaba segura de

que accidentalmente diría algo equivocado y su secreto se vendría cayendo fuera. "Más o menos. Quiero decir, de paso".

Vice se inclinó más cerca y sonrió. "¿Qué hay de ella?"

"Ella es eh ..." Nanoha paso a través de todos los adjetivos en los que podría pensar en: hermosa, divertida, inteligente, cálida y encantadora. Pero ninguno de estos parecía adecuado. ¿Qué más? Le gusta matar a su café con leche y el azúcar y vive en un sauna y de alguna manera piensa que la compra de muebles en línea tiene perfecto sentido. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír. "Ella parece agradable. Sabes, mejor...de lo que yo pensaba que sería. "

"¿Agradable?" Vice miró decepcionado. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí," dijo Nanoha, pensando "bueno" era una buena manera y neutral para describir a la actriz. "Siempre puedes llamar a ese número y ver si no puedes encontrar otras cosas por ti mismo."

Vice miró el número en cuestión y sacó su teléfono celular.

"Entonces voy a".

"Justo ahora?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Trata de no hablar de mí", dijo rápidamente.

"Así que tengo este número... dónde? ¿De la nada? "Vice ya estaba marcando.

"Imagina que eres psíquico".

"Shh, es la señal".

Nanoha volvió a su aliento mientras esperaba.

"Buenas tardes", dijo Vice, de repente con su voz profunda y profesional, "Mi nombre es Vice Granscenic y estoy llamando para el cargo de asistente personal ...".

"¿He dicho…" dijo Verossa, horas más tarde, mientras entraba en la galería "…lo mucho que admiro tu capacidad para hacer malabarismos con dos mujeres en la misma noche?"

Fate se esforzó para no mirarlo mientras caminaban a través del grupo de personas. "No estoy haciendo malabarismos con nadie".

"Acechas a Nanoha en una galería de arte a las 7:30 PM seguida de una noche de tragos y de coqueteos con Signum; suena como malabares para mí." Puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "No he estado presente", susurró en su oreja. "No quiero entrar en una relación de nuevo. Fingiendo una contigo es mucho más divertido".

Fate lo ignoró y se concentró en cambio en explorar a la multitud en busca de señales de Nanoha. Estar ahí era estúpido, sabía eso y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. "Esto es realmente triste, ¿no? ¿Cuándo me convertí en el tipo de persona que sigue directamente a las niñas en sus citas? "

"Probablemente desde que te enamoraste de una".

Fate no se molesto en argumentar algo. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero no podía negarlo. Se detuvo delante de una pintura de un ciervo en el bosque, y dijo: "Me pregunto cuál de las pinturas aquí le gusta más."

"Así puedes comprarla para ella?"

Así puedo complacerla, pensó, pero parecía una cosa demasiado patética para compartir en voz alta. "Esto es estúpido", dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, "tenemos que ir."

"¿Y te pierdes antes de hacer alguna torpeza durante la velada? No lo creo. Además, está aquí, e irte sería grosero. "

"¿Ella está aquí?" Fate sentía al pánico crecer combinado con los nervios anticipados. No quería ver a Nanoha con su cita... pero ella quería ver a Nanoha. Estar en la misma habitación con ella sería suficiente. Ellas ni siquiera tenían que hablar. "¿Dónde?"

"Creo que es la que está con el que se ve como Brad Pitt allá."

"¿Qué?" Fate se volvió a la dirección que Verossa mencionaba, pero no veía nada remotamente cerca de lo que él había descrito. Y entonces escuchó risa. "Yo realmente te odio".

Verossa se echó a reír. "Lo siento, eso no estuvo bien."

"Vas por el camino correcto para ser malo" dijo Fate, aceptando una copa de vino del paso de un camarero. "Cuando te enamores, digo cuando te enamores realmente, voy a recordar todo esto."

"No voy a enamorarme", dijo en contraparte. "Estoy oficialmente inmune."

"Sí, yo pensaba que era inmune, demasiado, y ahora mírame. Un día, cuando menos lo esperamos, la chica de tus sueños estará ahí para bailar el vals de tu vida y voy a estar ahí para decir, "te lo dije."

"Tú sigue pensando eso. En el ínter, la chica de tus sueños se acerca caminando "

Fate se congeló ante las palabras, lo que la obligó a sí misma a no dar la vuelta. Sería suficiente estar en la misma sala, se dijo a ella misma. Saber que estaba allí era suficiente.

"¿Es su novio?"

"No sé, yo estoy tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente"

"Sí, porque te mezclas perfectamente entre una multitud, Fate. Especialmente en ese traje rojo sexy que estás usando. De todos modos, no veo por qué estás tan preocupada. Eres mucho más sexy que él. Tus pechos son más agradables, de todos modos. "

Sonrió a pesar suyo. "¿Ella te vio?"

"No lo creo, pero mira alrededor. Vamos a charlar un poco más cerca de ellos, si? "

"¡No!" Dijo Fate rápidamente. "No quiero inmiscuirme en su cita".

"No se trata de interrumpir. Se llama ser inmiscuidamente amigables. Vamos". Le tomó la mano y la llevó a través de la multitud.

Le diría hola, Fate decidió, un simple, casual hola. Y luego la dejaría. Nanoha sería libre para disfrutar el resto de su cita y Fate sólo tendría que sentirse mínimamente avergonzada por estar allí. Pero sus convicciones quedaron lejos al momento en que ella vio a Nanoha. Fate quedo sin aliento al verla. Detuvo sus pasos y Verossa se detuvo a mirarla.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

No debería doler tanto mirar a otra persona, Fate pensó. "Tenemos que ir," dijo Verossa, pero su mirada se alejo de nuevo y, a continuación, ya era demasiado tarde.

Nanoha estaba estudiándola, sonriéndola, incluso de alguna manera la hacía peor. Pero Fate sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras tanto, buscaba una manera de eludir su atracción, mostrar desinterés. Y sin embargo, su mente se lleno sólo con el pensamiento de que Nanoha se veía hermosa.

Chrono, o por lo menos el tipo que pensó Fate que era Chrono, se sorprendió. Fate lo miró rápidamente, tratando de encontrar un evidente, defecto fatal, pero lo que encontró fue un chico normal de aspecto, normal que podría proporcionar a Nanoha una relación normal y una vida normal. Y que era más de lo que nunca podría Fate prometer. Estrecho su mano cuando los presentó Nanoha, espero que su sonrisa fuese lo suficientemente amable. No lo odio, tanto como una parte suya hubiese querido. Simplemente envidiaba la libertad para amar sin miedo. "Mucho gusto", dijo.

Allí, Fate pensó, que había dicho hola. Ahora, ella misma se había excusado educadamente y arrastro a Verossa con ella. "Verossa y yo estábamos justo"

"Tratando de obtener más vino", Verossa interrumpió, mostrando su vaso vacío. "Y tal vez discretamente afectado el buffet. ¿Puedo traerles algo? "

"¡Oh, iré contigo" dijo Chrono, finalmente, saliendo de la abrumadora presencia de Fate

"Voy a traerte una bebida", dijo a Nanoha.

Fate vio a Verossa y a Chrono ir firmemente a buscarlas, y decidió que lo mataría después. Se volvió de nuevo a Nanoha y busco en su cerebro una adecuada reflexión.

"¿Después te diviertes en tu cita?" Pregunto.

Nanoha miró en la dirección a la que Chrono había ido y pareció relajarse. "Sí, pero estoy pensando que ésta será la última."

"¿Por qué?" Fate intento no mirar sorprendida. "Ocurrió algo?" Ella no sabía si sentir miedo o esperanza. Si había herido Nanoha, Fate lo mataría. O, al menos, contrataría a alguien para matarlo.

Nanoha estaba temblando. "No, yo simplemente no veo que vaya a ninguna parte. No parece justo mantener esto. "Ella miró a su alrededor. "Probablemente ni siquiera debería estar aquí con él. Es egoísta. "

Sí, es egoísta por que Fate se sentía tan feliz como ella lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Pero estás aquí", dijo, "y el arte es hermoso." Eres hermosa, es lo que realmente significaba.

Nanoha pareció alegrarse a la mención de arte y se volvió hacia la pintura en la pared. "Me encanta esta", dijo.

Fate considero la pintura, su brillo, los colores cálidos, los remolinos alrededor de la tela. "Es alegre", dijo, pensando que una era cosa superficial para decir, pero diciéndola que de todos modos.

"Yo sé, creo que es como una sacudida de felicidad." Nanoha sonrió. "No me puedo imaginar en este instante y no sentirme feliz. Definitivamente compraría la pintura. "

Pero Fate podría hacer algo mejor que eso. Tomó nota del nombre y la presentó para que fuera más tarde.

"¿Qué va a hacer después de esto?"

"Tengo una cita", dijo, tratando de sonar confiada, aunque en mayor parte se sentía segura. "Más o menos."

"A" un tipo de "cita?"

"Me temo que una" especie de cita" es realmente todo lo que puedo manejar en esta etapa de mi vida. Estamos reuniéndonos en un club. No estoy muy segura de qué en parte llegue a ser realmente una cita". Hizo una pausa para mirar Nanoha. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo curiosidad".

"¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto?"

Nanoha miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Chrono estaba lejos. "Poner fin a las cosas con Chrono, y eso es todo."

"Lo siento, no suena divertido".

"No, supongo que no es tan divertido como una" especie de "cita". Nanoha sonrió en ella y se encogió de hombros. "Es mi culpa. Pensé que podría estar más interesada en él, pero es imposible cuando ya estoy interesada en alguien más. "

"¿Alguien más?" ¿Había alguien más? ¿Cómo que no había conocido a otra persona?

"Sí, pero no creo que ella este interesada."

¿Ella? acaba de decir 'ella?'.

"Y estamos de vuelta," dijo Verossa, que aparecía de repente a su lado con un pequeño plato de queso en la mano. Fate se reunió con su mirada y le dio una mirada que transmitía una fuerza de esperar, "¡Ahora no!"

Pero Verossa no lo notó. Puso un pequeño cubo de queso a sus labios y dijo: "Prueba esta, te encantara."

Ella frunció el ceño en él, pero aceptó su oferta. Lo hacía por cariño y le hubiera gustado que no fuese tan distraído.

Ella miró a Nanoha, que estaba ocupada gracias a Chrono por la copa de vino que le había traído a ella. "Vinieron en el peor momento en la historia", susurró en el oído de Verossa.

"¿Ah sí? Tal vez voy a añadirlo a mi currículum. " Fate sorbió su vino y de nuevo quedo en silencio su conversación con Nanoha. Había oído decir a Nanoha' ella ', pero cada vez que el pensamiento volvía, el pronombre se volvía cada vez más confuso. Tal vez su deseo estaba provocándole alucinaciones auditivas. Nanoha no podría haber dicho "ella".

¿Podría?

Nanoha trato de mantener la respiración constante, mientras sonreía a Chrono y tomaba la bebida que le ofrecía. Quería saber qué estaba pensando Fate. Había sido estúpido decirle ahora de todos los momentos y aquí, de todos los lugares, pero había venido cayendo en lo mismo. Ahora la confesión colgaba torpemente entre ellas, y Nanoha no sabía cuando habría otra oportunidad para que la integrara de nuevo.

Corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo en dirección a Fate y sintió una sensación momentánea de tristeza de ver a Fate y Verossa juntos. Se veían tan perfectos el uno junto al otro, era difícil creer que en verdad no eran pareja. Pero más que eso, Nanoha no podía imaginarse a

sí misma en el lugar de Verossa. Nunca llegaría a estar cerca de Fate en una galería de arte, o tomando su mano. Nada real podría venir de esos sentimientos. Y aún así, no podía mantener su mirada sin dejar de viajar a lo largo del cuerpo de Fate, a lo largo de la seda de

color rojo oscuro del vestido que se aferraba a cada curva con precisión deliberada. Observar a Fate le dolía.

Hacia que su estómago se apriete y quede sin respiración y parecía imposible que todas estas cosas no estuvieran claramente escritas en su cara.

Chrono estaba hablando, lo que atrajo a Nanoha a la realidad, sintió cómo su voz cortaba su mezcla de pensamientos inapropiados. Ella se sintió aliviada de que no era ella a quien se dirigía.

Tomo la cola de una frase que terminaba con, "mariscal de campo", y decidió que ella estaba a salvo de tener que contribuir. Atrapo la mirada de Fate y la mantuvo. Qué estás pensando?

"Debemos dejar a los dos en su cita" dijo Fate de repente, rompiendo el contacto visual. "Fue muy lindo conocerte, Chrono."

"El placer fue todo mío, créeme." Chrono era todo sonrisas y Nanoha intento imitar su entusiasmo, ya que intercambiaron despedidas.

"Wow. No puedo creer que estuve hablando con Fate Testarossa. Ella debe ser una gran fan del arte, ella estuvo en toda la galería".

La declaración molesto a Nanoha y desgarró su mirada fuera de la retirada de Fate y volvió a mirar a su cita. "Sí".

"Ella parece agradable. Yo siempre imaginé que sería algo estirada".

Nanoha asintió y miró a su alrededor la concurrida galería, tratando de ver a Fate en el terreno, para realizar un seguimiento de donde había ido, pero su búsqueda no la llevo a nada.

"Dios, me encanta este cuadro," dijo Chrono un momento posterior. Ella siguió su mirada y sonrió, al instante olvido su molestia. "Yo también. Creo que estoy enamorada de él. "

"Suerte la de la pintura". Él le sonrió. "Lástima que cuesta más que mi matrícula."

"En serio. Todavía no puedo creer que estemos aquí. ¿No has visto a Jennifer Quinn Myer aún? "

"Yo he escuchado a algunas personas diciendo que no vendría."

"¿En serio?"

Chrono sonrió. "También he oído que es un poco esnob."

"Tal vez a ella no le gustan las multitudes," Nanoha sugirió. "... O el queso."

"Quizás ella tiene miedo de el queso."

Nanoha se rió, pero su mirada de nuevo se extravió, pasando de un extraño rostro a otro hasta que descubrió el que estaba buscando. Había gente que bloqueaba su vista, pero Nanoha podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para señalar que Fate estaba en el teléfono, sonriendo y, a continuación, riendo, y de repente miro directamente hacia ella. Avergonzada, miró fuera y volvió a Chrono. Al mirarlo a él se sentía seguro. En cuanto a él no la hacía miserable y frustrada.

Él le sonrió. "Te ves hermosa esta noche, en caso de que no lo había mencionado."

Lo había hecho, pero ella le sonrió de nuevo de todos modos, sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y pesar. Que le gustara le hubiera sido más fácil, mucho más fácil. Pero no, de repente tuvo que cavar su interior de lesbiana y ponerlo delante de Fate Testarossa. Ella no podría haber comenzado pequeño. Con esa linda chica, de pelo corto en su clase Arte y Cultura Contemporánea, por ejemplo, era probablemente homosexual. Pero que había sido demasiado fácil y Nanoha Takamachi no lo hacía fácil. A Nanoha Takamachi le gustaba disparar a la luna o las estrellas, en este caso.

"¿Lista?"

"¿Hmm?" Nanoha considero a Chrono. "¿Perdón?"

"Para caminar".

"Sí, absolutamente. Vamos a caminar. "Ella corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo final en Fate para encontrar que la actriz se había ido. Sofoco el deseo de buscar por ella, y siguió a su cita a la próxima exhibición de arte.

"¿Y si ella dijo ella'?" Fate gritó a Verossa cerca de la oreja en un intento de ser escuchada en la música de baile.

"Estás obsesionada", gritó de nuevo. Él le tomó la mano y la llevó a través de la multitud de giro a la música. Arriba, que alcanzó la zona VIP. "Jesús, es fuerte ahí abajo."

"Te estás haciendo viejo", Fate se burlo y entró en la primera cabina. A través del vidrio de las ventanas junto a ella miró hacia abajo en las turbas de gente radiante palpitante por las luces de neón.

"Estoy empujando los treinta".

"Pero no es un acto de más de doce días."

Una camarera apareció y lanzó alegremente una bien ensayada introducción. Fate esperó pacientemente a la chica antes de colocar una orden de su bebida habitual.

"Voy a tomar un martini sucio y quizá tu número, si estás disponible," dijo Verossa.

Fate suspiró como la camarera emitía nerviosas miradas en su dirección.

"Estamos viendo a otras personas", explicó Verossa. "Ella no parece pensar que soy lo suficientemente hombre para ella, porque ella escribió una balada de amor, y porque a veces no paro de llorar después de hacer el amor".

"Uhm, lo siento, tengo novio", dijo la rubia. "Pero voy a ir por las bebidas".

"Denegado", Fate dijo riendo. "Y esta parada. Es la manera de empezar los rumores". Verossa se sentó de espaldas. "Los rumores son buenos para tu carrera profesional."

"Sí que llenas mi vida con alegría. Además, pensé que estabas durmiendo con Arisa. "

"Dormir con Arisa, sí; casado con Arisa, no".

"¿Así que sólo están durmiendo juntos?"

"Sí, por qué no?"

"Enfermedades de transmisión sexual."

"El orgasmo, inténtalo alguna vez".

Fate arrugo una servilleta de cóctel en una bola y la tiró a su cabeza.

"Sí, eso es maduro." Miró a su alrededor. "Por lo tanto, cuando está llegando tu cita?"

"No lo sé. Nada es realmente inamovible. "Fate suspiró. "Si Nanoha dijo 'ella' -"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla ..."

"Si ella dijo eso, entonces ... significa que tal vez tengo una oportunidad."

Verossa amartilló su cabeza a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Fate, si Nanoha es remotamente gay, yo diría que tienes algo más que una oportunidad."

"¿En serio?"

"Sé que nadie ha dicho esto, pero eres realmente sexy. Así que si le gustan las niñas, las probabilidades son que estés en la parte superior de su lista. "

La idea era edificante, pero también deprimente. "Es sólo... no quiero pensar que le parezco sexy. Bueno, quiero decir, sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero no sólo eso, sabes? No quiero sólo tener relaciones sexuales con ella ".

"Bueno, si no quiere, ¿puedo?"

Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. "Eso no es ni remotamente divertido."

"Ay". Verossa le frunció el ceño. "Yo estaba bromeando, no es necesario que seas violenta. Yo nunca iría tras de Nanoha.

"Su mirada vagó hasta la puerta. "Pero ella, tal vez."

"Es Signum." Fate saludó a su vez.

"Por supuesto que sí. Por favor, ten relaciones sexuales con una de estas mujeres, Fate. Por favor ". Él sonrió ampliamente abordando a Signum. "No me hagas caso, no estoy aquí realmente".

"Verossa Acous," Signum dijo, sonriendo. "Soy un fan de tu trabajo."

"No tengo un fan de mi trabajo, con excepción de mi madre, y eso es porque ella piensa que hice Titanic."

Signum se rió y se sentó al lado de Fate, sonriente como ella lo hacía. Para Verossa, dijo, "Yo pienso honestamente que Bellotas de Júpiter fue brillante".

Fate soltó una risita y Verossa sonrió brillantemente. "Esa película es como Fate y yo nos conocimos, en realidad."

"¿Oh si?" Signum miró brevemente a Fate. "Cómo es que eso ocurrió?"

"Bueno", comenzó Verossa, haciendo una pausa para aceptar las bebidas a lo largo de la camarera. Esperó hasta que Signum había colocado su propia orden ", estaban mostrandola

en un muy pequeño, oscuro festival de cine de San Francisco, y fue probablemente la única persona en el teatro durante su muestra. Y luego camine y me senté. Y yo pensé, 'Wow, ella es sexy ". Así que, después de un rato, me mudé a sentarme junto a ella, y le pregunte si disfrutaba de la película, y ella era como, 'es posiblemente la peor película que nunca he visto', me imaginé que tendríamos un lugar agradable para estar solos."

Signum se rió. "Bonito".

"Yo estaba, por supuesto, ofendido y le dije que era mi película y trate de explicar los matices de mi brillantez. Se burlaba de la película a través de todo el camino. Naturalmente, caí enamorado de ella y entonces desde allí hemos sido mejores amigos. "

"Bueno, por lo que vale la pena, me gustó la película", dijo Signum.

Verossa se dirigió a Fate. "Cásate con ella". Él agarró su copa y se levantó. "Ahora, si me disculpan, señoras, voy a pretender que tengo cosas que hacer en otro lugar."

Signum se rió y se trasladó al otro lado de la mesa para quedar sentada frente a Fate. "Así".

"Así que," se hizo eco de Fate, sintiéndose incómoda ahora que Verossa no estaba allí para aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Traje un par de amigos. Están ahí abajo en algún lugar." Signum señalo a la pista de baile a continuación. "Podemos reunirnos con ellos más tarde. A menos que por supuesto desers salir de aquí ahora e ir a algún lugar?".

Fate trago saliva y le sonrió nerviosamente a Signum.

"Relájate, Fate." Dio las gracias a la camarera y recogió su recién entregada bebida. "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que estamos haciendo aquí exactamente".

"Estamos tomando bebidas." Sonrió y se relajo. Signum parecía hermosa, y no ayudaba en absoluto. Había una parte de ella, por pequeña que sea, que estaba intrigada por la idea de volver a su apartamento con Signum, de ser, aunque sólo sea por una noche, alguien que no era ella misma.

Sería bastante fácil, pensaba. Era, después de todo, lo que hacía mejor.

"Eso que somos." Signum sorbió cuidadosamente su bebida y dijo: "Sabes, creo que lo he descubierto."

"Que...?"

"Tu. Así, tu resistencia, de verdad". Signum sonrió y bajo el vaso. "Pensé que la primera causa, tu carrera, era el por qué de ser cuidadosa. Entonces yo pensé que eras simplemente tímida... Y luego conocí a Nanoha. "

Fate se congeló ante las palabras, sintió una creciente ola de pánico. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Las vi hablar en la fiesta." Signum estaba en silencio por un segundo, estudiando el rostro de Fate. "Creo que es la primera vez que te he visto realmente feliz. Y se me ocurrió que tal vez simplemente estabas enamorada. "

Jesús, ¿todo el mundo sabe? Miró hacia abajo en la mesa, cautivada por el líquido rojo en su vaso.

"Entonces, yo estoy bien?"

"Sí". Fate miró y asintió.

"¿Así que esto entre nosotras...?"

Fate suspiró y se fijo de nuevo en la pista de baile, se sentía culpable y deprimida. "¡Soy yo tratando de conseguir más de ello, supongo. Lo siento. "

"No", dijo Signum, sincera y mientras sonreía. "He disfrutado de este tipo de cosa extraña de ida y vuelta entre nosotras. Ha sido extrañamente refrescante".

Fate no sabía qué decir después. Es que? Su tipo de cita había terminado antes de que hubiera comenzado aún, y la mayor parte se sentía aliviada. Signum la había descubierto. Estaba alegre, y sin embargo, se preocupo. ¿Quién más la había visto con Nanoha? ¿Quién más había atado los cabos?

"¿Quieres bailar?" Signum preguntó de repente.

"¿Bailar?" Fate había esperado a Signum levantarse y salir. ¿Ella quería bailar?

"Sí, ya sabes ... tu cuerpo ... mi cuerpo ... la música?"

Signum terminó su bebida. "Quieres que te distraiga. Estoy más que feliz de cumplir".

Fate echo un vistazo a la multitud de personas por debajo. No estaba segura de que era posible realizar dos movimientos más abajo. Pero... "Claro", dijo. "Vamos a bailar".

* * *

"Entonces," dijo Chrono, cuando Nanoha salía del edificio, "Me divertí mucho esta noche."

Nanoha contaba las manchas secas de goma de mascar en la acera y asintió. "Yo también." Ella lo miró cuando llegó a pararse unos pasos por debajo de la puerta. Había oficialmente acabado el tiempo. Era ahora o nunca.

"Chrono,-"

El la detuvo con un beso, un beso suave, un provisional beso asustado que le dejó la sensación de ser la más grande idiota del mundo. Se congeló mientras luchaba para determinar si ella lo quería o no. Podía hundirse en él, podría dejarlo ser lo que Fate nunca sería. Sintió que sus labios se abrían contra su boca y se aparto de forma un poco brusca.

Los ojos de Chrono lo traicionaban mostrando confusión y dolor. "Lo siento", dijo, de repente mirando avergonzada.

"No", Nanoha interrumpió. "No me pidas disculpas. Esto es toda culpa mía. Está bien. Es solo que tengo este tipo de cosa... ".

"Cosa?"

Casi podía ver las tácitas opciones pasando a través de sus ojos: el herpes, un tercer pezón, un pene. Rápidamente añadió: "Este... estoy enamorada de alguien."

"Ah".

"Es una chica", añadió, porque si ella iba a ser honesta, debía ir con todo.

Él parpadeo en sorpresa. "Oh".

"Y he estado trabajando a través de eso, y te acabe arrastrando a lo largo conmigo, que es horrible, lo sé. Lo siento. "

Él la miraba, buscando con mayor confusión. "¿Así que eres lesbiana?"

La palabra sonaba dura, aunque su tono era principalmente curioso. "Um." Ella no tenía una respuesta a la pregunta. Ella tenía la mayoría de las preguntas donde la respuesta

debería haber estado. " La mayoría que obtuvo fue solo la admisión no soy heterosexual. Más allá de eso... "

Chrono miró decepcionado, como si no podía ver una distinción entre las dos cosas y había estado feliz de escuchar que ella era gay. "Bien." Parecía más de una pregunta.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por varios segundos, y Nanoha lucho pensando en algo que añadir. "Realmente lo siento", fue todo lo que podría llegar a decir, y sonaba increíblemente falto de originalidad.

Pero él se encogió de hombros y trató una sonrisa que casi parecía auténtica. "Está bien. Yo soy el que te persigue. Además, no pareces demasiado interesada en la idea de seis hijos... "

Nanoha sonrió, vacilante, con miedo a asumir que las cosas estaban bien. "Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que quiera".

Él asintió, miro al edificio y dijo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu puerta?"

"Voy a estar bien."

"Bien." Él estaba ahí, incierto. "Bueno, eh, espero que las cosas funcionen contigo y quien quiera que sea... um."

Nanoha no sabía cómo hacer un comentario sobre eso, así que simplemente asintió.

Comenzó a caminar y luego se volteo. "Es Hayate?"

Nanoha se hubiera reído si no hubiera parecido tan serio. "Hayate? No. Definitivamente no es Hayate. "

"Sólo era curiosidad". Él sonrió y dijo: "Nos vemos, Nanoha."

"Gracias por esta noche", dijo, sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de decir algo más. "Yo realmente me divertí."

"Yo también."

Ella lo miraba caminar, a sabiendas de que había hecho lo correcto. Y que venía con una nueva sensación de determinación. Mañana, decidió, mientras entraba a su edificio. Mañana ella le diría a Fate Testarossa cómo se sentía.

* * *

Las luces por encima de la puerta de ascensor iluminaban cada piso por el que pasaba y Nanoha se centró en las formas de los números como llegaban a la vida. No recordaba cómo llego ahí. No recodaba como había terminado comprando dos tazas de café. Recordaba su dormitorio. Recordaba no poder dormir. Recordaba ensayar qué le diría a Fate, como reordenaba las palabras, a la espera de la combinación adecuada para darse a conocer.

El ascensor iba subiendo suavemente; paso por otro piso y todavía no sabía qué le diría. Podía dar marcha atrás; aún había tiempo para cambiar de idea. Pero entonces, qué? Ella quería ir día a día, tragándose sus sentimientos? ¿No era mejor ponerlos ahí y seguir adelante? No lo sabía.

Ella vio los números y su corazón quería ir más despacio. Haría esto. Admitiría sus sentimientos y se enfrentaría a la incomodidad que esto traería. Aseguraba que con Fate no cambiaria nada, que podían seguir siendo amigas.

Finalmente, Fate volvería a California y podrían reanudar sus mensajes de correo electrónico - o, más probablemente, perder el contacto por completo - y en algún momento, estos sentimientos se desvanecerían o mejor aún, pasarían a otra persona. Pero ella siempre tendría este día, el día en que puso de lado sus temores y se hizo con el control de su vida.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió, chocando casi de inmediato con la persona que estaba parada allí. Se las arregló de alguna manera, para mantener el café y evitar que se derramase mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio. "Lo siento mucho, yo-se congeló cuando alzó la vista. Le tomó un segundo para registrar que era Signum allí de pie, vestida con la ropa arrugada y apestando a alcohol. Nanoha dirigió la mirada con rapidez a la puerta de Fate y una sensación que no reconoció se levantó en su interior, oscuro y abrumador.

"Nanoha" Signum sonaba sorprendida como se sentía Nanoha.

"¡Hola! Yo eh... "Ella parecía estar buscando una excusa para explicar por qué ella estaba allí a esa hora.

Habían pasado la noche juntas. Eso es todo lo que Nanoha podía pensar mientras miraba a Signum. Pasaron la noche juntas. Nanoha de repente se sintió mal. ¿Qué era lo correcto que debía hacer ahora? Saltar hacia atrás en el ascensor y bajar con Signum? No, eso sería demasiado torpe. "Sólo quería hacer a Fate una pregunta rápida sobre este proyecto de arte para el cual me contrató ", dijo. "Está ella?" Ahí. Eso fue casual. No gritaba, "Solo vine a decirle que quiero ser su novia y que la quiero".

"Creo que ella estaba en la ducha cuando me fui, pero ella esta en casa." Signum se trasladó a bloquear el cierre de las puertas del ascensor.

Nanoha trato de no insistir en el hecho de que Signum había estado en el apartamento de Fate, que sólo servía para confirmar sus sospechas. Ella no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Se centró en cambio en lo ridículo que se consideraba que este allí con dos tazas de café, cuan evidente y transparente la hacia sentir. "Um, ¿quieres uno de estos?

Ellos me dieron uno extra por un error. "

"¿Sí?" Signum aceptó la taza con algo que se asemejaba a un pedido de auxilio. "Gracias. Eso es realmente dulce". Ella suspiró. "Bebí demasiado anoche y soy un desorden y realmente tengo que estar en el estudio y... lo siento, realmente no es necesario oír nada de esto. Fue muy agradable encontrarte de nuevo. Literalmente". Ella reía cuando se alejo en el ascensor.

"Sí, lo fue." Fue agradable.

"Gracias de nuevo!"

Nanoha forzó una sonrisa que desapareció el segundo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Miraba su reflejo en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza. Y ahora qué? Hablar con Fate estaba fuera de cuestión. Signum sabía que había estado allí, por lo que marcharse también estaba fuera de cuestión. "Mierda". Se sentía con ganas de patear algo; a si misma preferentemente.

"Oye, dejaste tu ..."

Nanoha giro al oír la voz de Fate.

"Nanoha...?"

Fate estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, envuelta en una toalla de color azul oscuro y nada más. Las gotas de agua caían desde la punta de su cabello rubio y aterrizaban a sus pies descalzos. Nanoha luchó para formar una idea completa mientras la veía. "Hey." Brillaba la confusión en los ojos rubí de Fate y Nanoha se sintió obligada a agregar: "Una de mis clases se llevara a cabo en el Met esta mañana, pero he llegado hasta aquí temprano, así que pensé en pasar a decir hola." Las mentiras venían fácilmente ahora y no sabía si esa era una buena cosa.

"¿Y decidiste mirar en el ascensor?"

"Tenía algo en mi ojo ..."

"¿Lo sacaste?"

"Sí, todo bien."

Fate estudio su silencio durante medio segundo. "Está todo bien?"

¡No! Nanoha quería gritar. "Todo genial, por qué?"

"Bueno ..." Ella puso los ojos en la puerta del ascensor y, a continuación, dijo: "Pensé... bueno, dijiste que romperías con Chrono anoche. Te fue bien con eso? "

Nanoha sintió un alivio monumental de que podía apoyarse en eso. "Es una mierda, en realidad," y eso era verdad. "Pero era algo que debía hacer." Fate asintió. "Quieres entrar?"

"Claro que sí." Por qué no alargar la tortura? Ella siguió a Fate al apartamento y se recordó respirar. Imágenes de lo que Fate y Signum podrían haber hecho la noche anterior persistentemente pasaron por su mente y ella las rechazó. "Por lo tanto, tu especie de cita parece haber ido bien." Añadió con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa alentadora. No quería saber acerca de esto. Por qué pregunto?

"Hmm, qué te hace decir eso?"

Nanoha observo una gota de agua deslizarse por el brazo de Fate y sofoco el deseo de limpiarla. Su piel parecía tan suave. "Me encontré con Signum cuando salía."

"Oh". Fate miró divertida, de repente. Sus ojos brillaban cuando sonrió. "Crees que dormimos juntas?"

"¿No lo hicieron?"

"¿soy acaso tan fácil?."

¿Era eso un no? Sonaba como un no. "Veo..."

"Estaba borracha y mi apartamento estaba más cerca del club, así que le ofrecí mi sofá por unas horas."

Nanoha prácticamente suspiró con alivio. "Siento mucho haber puesto en duda tu virginidad, entonces." Ella sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, y levantó el café en la mano. -Te he traído el café, "dijo, y se alegró de que había dado el suyo a Signum.

"Has insultado mi virtud y, a continuación, esperas comprarme a mí con café?"

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?" Salió más coqueto de lo que esperaba pero igual siguió con ello.

Fate no parecía notarlo. "Mi pintura mural", dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta noche".

Nanoha hecho un vistazo a la pared en cuestión. "Esta noche?"

"Estarías libre alrededor de las ocho...?"

"¿está hablando en serio?"

Fate sonrió. "Mucho".

Nanoha sentía pánico, por razones totalmente diferentes de lo que había esperado durante esta visita. "Pero todavía no sé lo que quiero pintar." Ella ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

"No importa, ni siquiera tienes que traer nada. ¿Puedes estar aquí? "

Claro, que necesitas dormir? O para hacer la tarea?

"Supongo..."

"Bien."

Fate caminó más cerca, de repente, y Nanoha brevemente noto el hecho de que había un teléfono celular de plata en su mano. Se centró en esto porque era mucho menos abrumador que el hecho de que Fate estaba justo en frente de ella ahora, con su cuerpo a sólo pulgadas de distancia. Nanoha se detuvo, temerosa de que cualquier movimiento revelara lo mucho que quería llegar y tocar a Fate. Pero no era esa la razón por la que había llegado?

Antes de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de recuperar su mente, sintió los labios de Fate contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación y contuvo el impulso de volver la cabeza; para satisfacer el deseo de sentir esos suaves labios contra los suyos. Sintió los dedos de Fate rozar el dorso de su mano y Nanoha pensó que podría gemir o desmayarse o hacer algo igualmente vergonzoso. Un contacto inocente no debería sentirse tan bien, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo. Podía oler el jabón en la piel de Fate, el champú en el pelo, la menta en su aliento. Todas las palabras que ella había venido a decir hicieron crecer una niebla en su mente, mientras que sus emociones se hinchaban y se arremolinaban en su interior, vivo y vibrante contra el oscuro telón de fondo de su miedo.

"Gracias por el café," Fate susurró, y Nanoha, abrió los ojos cuando sintió su paso. "Eso fue muy atento."

Segundos pasaron mientras Nanoha intento desesperadamente reunir un pensamiento y luego que saliera la voz. "No fue nada", dijo por último. "Yo sólo vertí unas gotas de café en una taza llena de azúcar, lo que te gusta." Si es posible, la sonrisa que Fate mostro a Nanoha había hecho latir al corazón mas duro. Ella podría decirle ahora.

Podría dejar escapar en suspiro y acabar con esto de una vez. Podría entonces comenzar tratar con el rechazo, con la interminable variedad de razones y excusas por las que nunca podría ser.

"Yo debería estar lista" dijo Fate. "Tengo que llegar al estudio."

"Claro, por supuesto." Nanoha se sentía avergonzada de repente aparecer sin ser invitada, y entreteniendo a Fate hasta el momento.

"¿Nos vemos esta noche?"

Fate sonaba tímida y esperanzada e hizo mirar a Nanoha hacia arriba. No podía saber qué estaba pensando Fate y eso la frustraba. "Voy a estar aquí", prometió. Medio dormida y en estado de coma y, probablemente, no vaya a la universidad... pero voy a estar aquí.

* * *

Fate revolvió el té helado en su vaso, impaciente e irritable, pero sobre todo hambrienta. "¿Dónde diablos está?" Ella miró a su alrededor en el restaurante, pasando por alto los curiosos, las interesadas miradas de extraños, teléfonos celulares furtivamente capturando su imagen, mientras la veían al pasar.

"Su vuelo se retrasó", dijo Arisa. "Cálmate. Comete un panecillo ".

"No quiero un panecillo", espeto Fate, pero agarró uno de todos modos. Echo un vistazo a modo de disculpa en dirección a Arisa. "Lo siento. No dormí lo suficiente. "

Verossa aclaro su garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Cuéntanos más sobre ello. Tu y Signum estaban pasándola bien cuando las deje".

"Lo estaban"

Fate sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Arisa. "No, no estábamos."

"Oh vamos," dijo Verossa. "No puedes decirme que nada sucedió."

"No pasó nada".

Arisa frunció el ceño. "Pero nos dirías si había algo, verdad? Nos estarías toda... silenciosa y misteriosa ".

"Por supuesto que sí."

Fate arranco un pedazo de pan. "No pasó nada. Ella perdió el conocimiento en mi sofá y se escabullo mientras yo estaba en la ducha. "Y entonces se topó con Nanoha, Nanoha, que había ido a las seis de la mañana, con café, sólo para decir hola. Por qué? Fate se había preguntado eso a sí misma todo el día; obsesivamente.

"¿Te refieres a que ella se escabullo después de haber disfrutado de una sensual ducha juntas." Verossa le guiño un ojo y Fate le tiró un pedazo de pan en la cabeza. Se reía cuando aterrizó en su vaso de agua.

"¿Podrían pretender ser adultos durante cinco minutos?"

Arisa no parecía capaz de decidir a cual de ellos mirar con desaprobación primero.

"No hay absolutamente ningún lado positivo en eso," sostuvo Verossa, sacando el pedazo de pan de la copa con una cuchara. "Estás pagando por el agua", dijo a Fate.

Hizo una mueca y se dirigió a Arisa. "Qué sucede?"

"¿Viste las aplicaciones que te envié?"

"Aplicaciones de..?"

Arisa la miro enojada. "Para tu asistente"

"Correcto."Lo había olvidado por completo. "Yo no las vi. Pero lo haré. "

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando tengo la oportunidad."

"Cuando será ese momento?"

Fate miró a Verossa. "Cuándo será eso?"

"Mierda, se supone que debía hacer el seguimiento de esas cosas?" Verossa frunció el ceño. "Hmm."

"Por favor, contrata a alguien", suplicó Arisa. "Hazlo por mi cordura."

"Bueno, qué tal ahora? Tienes las solicitudes? "

Arisa se iluminó. "Por supuesto que sí. Incluso las reduje para ti. La mayoría no estaba completamente cualificado, pero estos son los mejores. Pero lo siento, ninguno de ellos será más impresionante que yo. "Ella entregó algunos archivos. "Puse en relieve las partes pertinentes".

Fate abrió el primer archivo y miro hacia abajo en la primera página. Se trataba de un cuestionario. "Les preguntaste cual seria su nombre porno?"

"Sí, pero yo no lo había indicado" dijo Arisa a la defensiva. "Estaba tratando de ser profunda. Yo no sabía lo que querías saber. "

Fate se paso a través de las páginas. "Alguno de ellos menciono Nanoha?"

"Fate, no estoy segura si estás consciente de esto, pero la mayoría de las personas no están tan obsesionadas con ella como tu."

Fate decidió ignorar eso. "Ella me dijo que sabía de alguien que podría estar interesado... Me pregunto si habrá contactado contigo?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"No sé, en algún momento entre el lunes y ahora".

"Un chico llamado Vice Ganscenic llamó ayer", dijo Arisa. "Es el del tercer archivo. Él no mencionó a Nanoha. Pero es la única persona que me ha hablado entre ese entonces y ahora.

Además, realmente no tenía una buena respuesta de la forma en que se enteró del puesto de trabajo. Así que... "

"Vice", dijo Fate, al pasar al último archivo. "Nanoha conoce a un Vice..."

"¿Realmente quieres contratar a alguien basándote en el hecho de que conoce a la chica de quien estas enamorada?"

"¿Por qué no?" Verossa pregunto. "Ella siempre puede despedirlo después."

Fate miró a través de las páginas engrapadas. "No hizo el cuestionario?"

"No hubo tiempo, lo siento, aunque estoy segura de que puedo encontrar su nombre porno si quieres. Envió por fax su currículo la anoche anterior. Se ve bastante sólido. Él trabaja actualmente como comprador personal, pero fue asistente personal antes."

"Genial", dijo Fate. Entregó de nuevo los archivos a Arisa. "Vamos a establecer una entrevista."

"¿Para cuando?"

Fate miró Verossa. "Para cuando?"

Verossa suspiró y miró a Arisa. "No pretendas que no mantienes un seguimiento de su calendario. Te vi tocando el PDA cada vez que me decías que escriba algo. "

"Bien." Arisa retiró el aparato en cuestión de su bolsa.

"Signum no te necesita el viernes, así que quizás en algún momento ese día."

"Hecho". Fate recogió su celular, ya que comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Miró la llamada y aceptó la llamada.

"Dónde diablos estás? Estas retrasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y aún no hemos ordenado."

La voz de su agente sonaba muy lejos, y ahogado por el fuerte, y persistente ruido. "... Tr ..."

Fate frunció el ceño. "Qué?"

"El fu." Y la línea murió".

"¿Erio?" Fate apago el teléfono. "Él" el fu".

"¿El qué?"

Fate se encogió de hombros y puso el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa. "Mi conjetura es que ha sido secuestrado por extranjeros que sólo le permiten hablar en monosílabos. Charlatán. Vamos a ordenar".

Verossa recogió el menú, pero negó con la cabeza. "No estarías tan hastiada sobre esta cosa si estuvieras en la nave espacial".

"Puede ser divertido ir en nave espacial," dijo Fate, cuando miró a su alrededor buscando al camarero. "Mientras siempre tengan alimentos, soy feliz."

"Hubieran terminado la exploración anal mientras te leían una poesía de Vogon."

"Oh, ¡eso me recuerda! Necesito un favor. "

"Está bien, pero no sé de donde pueda obtener un Vogon de vestuario en tan corto plazo."

Hizo una pausa para reflexionar sobre el contexto de su declaración. "Bueno, había un proceso de pensamiento perfectamente lógico que existe y no tiene nada que ver con la exploración anal o Vogons".

"Mmhmm".

"De todos modos," Fate dijo, "Te necesito para recoger algunas cosas para mí y que las dejes en mi apartamento."

"Intrigante", dijo Arisa, uniéndose a la conversación.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

"Pintura", dice Fate. "Mucha pintura."

* * *

Nanoha se situó en la ventana de su dormitorio, mirando al tiempo discutir consigo misma. Vio que el sol desapareció detrás de las nubes, bañando brevemente la habitación con su ausencia de tonos apagados de grises. Las gotas de lluvia cayeron dispersas contra el vidrio, resbalando en líneas irregulares, sin rumbo. Entonces el mundo brillaba de nuevo, la luz que reflejaba de las ventanas de los coches, desde pequeños charcos en el suelo. Sombras derramadas en los patrones de textura a través de su brazo, su piso, su deshecha cubre camas.

En este caso, este tiempo, el ying y el yang de la luz y la oscuridad corresponde a su estado de ánimo perfectamente. Debería estar en clase en lugar de permanecer en su habitación, bebiendo café tibio y mirando al cielo, mirando y observando entre feliz y deprimida, entre nerviosa y agotada. Ella debería estar de pie delante de un lienzo, con pincel en mano. No debería estar pensando en Fate Testarossa. No debería estar pensando en Fate Testarossa liada en una toalla, besando su mejilla.

Nanoha suspiró y volteo a abrir su teléfono, escribió un mensaje de texto y lo envió. Ella no debería estar enviando mensajes a Fate. Azar, pensamientos sin sentido como el que acababa de enviar: "Mi abuelo solía decir que cuando llovía, mientras que había sol enserio las brujas se casaban". Que le importaba a Fate? Y todavía. Y todavía, no podía evitar querer estar conectada a Fate en ese momento, en cada momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Fate? ¿Pensando? ¿Con quién estaba?

Era esto lo que se sentía como amor? Había de alguna manera pasado de la línea de la cordura a caminar ciegamente en el territorio de lo obsesivo y acosador? Un pensamiento absurdo, de verdad. Esta no era ella; perder el sueño por alguien, faltar a clases, obsesivamente comprobar su teléfono para ver si tenía una respuesta.

Puso la taza de café en su mesita de luz y se sentó en el borde de su cama. ¿Cómo arreglar esto? ¿Diciéndole a Fate? ¿Y si no podía? ¿Y si no podía encontrar un buen momento para abordar el tema? ¿Cómo le dices a una famosa actriz que estas enamorada de ella? Es estúpido. Fate se reiría de ella. Pensaría: "¿Quién no?" La despediría, cambiaria de tema. Podría ser incluso peor caer en un silencio incómodo seguido de un rechazo aún más incómodo.

Nanoha se froto los ojos. Había tomado una siesta, pero aún estaba cansada. Su mente se mantenía corriendo en círculos, construyendo conversaciones imaginarias que nunca podrían llegar a pasar. Una parte de ella quería caer en la tentación de enviar un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Me gustas." Simple, sencillo, pero quizás demasiado fácil de mal interpretar. "Estoy enamorada de ti"... Demasiado burdo; al azar. No sabía cómo resumir todo lo que sentía en una simple declaración. Tal vez un mensaje de correo electrónico estaría mejor.

Coloco el portátil abierto sobre su cama, un mensaje de correo electrónico en el centro, se dirigió a uno de sus profesores. Leyó el contenido de su intento de excusa por haber faltado a clases y suprimió el texto. Haría uno más tarde, tal vez. Minimizo el primer correo electrónico y abrió uno nuevo. El espacio en blanco debajo de la línea de asunto la miraba expectante, a la espera de su confesión. Pero los pensamientos se detenían en su mente, y minutos más tarde lo dejo. Navego en la web, dejándose caer en el ocio, con la esperanza de encontrar las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos al azar en los vídeos de YouTube.

Finalmente, volvió al correo y comenzó a escribir, de forma rápida, sin pensarlo:

Yo no debería estar enviando este correo. Yo sé que no debería, porque hay un montón de cosas que no debería estar haciendo últimamente, como pensar en ti - y no en el sentido normal, el otro tipo de pensamiento de ti. El tipo de pensamiento que me quita el sueño a veces porque pensar en ti me vuelve loca. Mis sentimientos por ti se han convertido en algo sin nombre, algo que - al menos en mi campo de experiencia – desafían a la definición. O tal vez estoy demasiado asustada como para definirlo, porque nunca he estado así antes. Con este miedo, torpe, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Nunca he estado persiguiendo a alguien. No sé cómo ser ese tipo de persona. Así que estoy corriendo un maratón en torno a lo que realmente estoy tratando de decir, y es que me gustas. No soy lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que alguna vez podrías devolverme estos sentimientos, pero pensé que si sabías, por lo menos podría seguir adelante. No tengo expectativas. No quiero hacer las cosas difíciles. Sólo quería que supieras lo que estoy pensando y tal vez pueda dormir un poco.

Nanoha-

Y envió el mensaje antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión. Ella miraba en la carpeta Buzón de salida hasta que el mensaje desapareció y respiro hondo. ¿Qué había hecho?. Su corazón se sentía como que podría de alguna manera salir de su pecho, pero ya lo había hecho.

Miró alrededor de la sala, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Y ahora qué? Agarró su teléfono de nuevo. En su frenesí de ver que se había perdido un mensaje de texto de Fate. Decía:

"¿Matrimonio de brujas entre si?" Nanoha sonrió y luego borró su sonrisa, ya que recordó el correo que había enviado.

Ella respondió: "Sí, lo hacen totalmente. PS: ¿Puedes consultar tu correo electrónico donde estas? "

Miraba el teléfono hasta que llegó la respuesta y contuvo su respiración cuando lo abrió. "Mi celular puede hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no tengo nada de ti. ¿Me has enviado algo? "

La confusión sustituyo su nerviosismo y frunció el ceño en la respuesta. Tal vez el mensaje se ha retrasado? dio vuelta a la computadora portátil y comprobó la carpeta de enviados para asegurarse de que no había quedado atascado.

Pero no, había sido enviado. El problema era algo totalmente distinto. "Oh mierda." Parpadeo, al leer el nombre de nuevo y dejo otra corriente de maldiciones. Su profesora. Había enviado el mensaje de correo electrónico a su profesora, su muy antigua profesora, muy femenina, muy hostil profesora. "¡Mierda!"

En una ciega prisa, abrió la dirección de correo y envió otro que se esperaba fuese una retracción de disculpa a su anterior mensaje. Verificó que no había dirigido accidentalmente a la persona equivocada y la envió.

Miraba inexpresivamente su puerta cerrada, tratando de no pensar en lo que había hecho. Pensar en su profesora leyendo su correo la hacia desear quedar atrapada debajo de una roca y morir. El universo estaba claramente tratando de decirle que confesar sus sentimientos a Fate era un grave error. "No", escribió en respuesta al mensaje de Fate. "Fue sólo una pregunta."

Arrojó el teléfono de lado, puso el portátil en el piso, y tiró de las sabanas sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Erio los alcanzo, en la limosina, se veía tan sucio y despeinado que no lo reconocieron. No fue sino hasta que él llamó a Fate que incluso miró en su dirección.

"Jesús, ¿qué te pasó?"

"Maldita larga historia", dijo su agente, sacudiendo polvo blanco de las mangas de su traje oscuro. "Siento haber llegado tarde".

"Entra, tengo que volver al estudio", dijo Fate, después de mirarlo por un momento. "Cuéntanos en el camino."

Erio se sirvió a sí mismo una botella de agua del mini-bar de la limusina y se recostó en el asiento de cuero con un profundo suspiro. "Yo odio al maldito Nueva York", dijo, tomando su bebida.

"Parece que fuiste a nadar en una piscina de harina", dijo Verossa.

"Sí, bueno". Erio se frotó sus ojos y resopló. "El Avión terminó en Newark debido a algún problema con JFK, y luego el taxi se rompió en la autopista por de peaje. El conductor no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés. No sé qué coño estaba diciendo. Salí a caminar alrededor, por un poco de aire fresco, tranquilo del infierno de abajo, y algún camión aceleró felizmente, derramando esta mierda blanca en el aire, que luego aterrizó sobre mi nuevo Armani. "Tomó la mitad de la botella de agua de un trago largo. "Odio al Maldito Nueva York".

"Técnicamente, deberías de odiar a Nueva Jersey ", dijo Arisa, pero Erio la fulmino con la mirada.

Fate se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. "Bien, contento de haberlo hecho."

Erio la miro. "Te ves bien".

"Siempre me dices que te ves bien".

"Tu siempre te ves bien", dijo Erio, y terminó su agua.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es este gran guión que tienes para nosotros?" Dijo Arisa, su voz sonando ahora profesional. Erio puso de lado la botella vacía y recogió su maletín.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Francia?"

"No tengo sentimientos específicos sobre Francia", dijo Fate con cautela. "Por qué?"

"Te quieren que para el papel principal en una comedia romántica." Erio entregó las páginas del guión". Será en Francia. El rodaje comienza en junio. Es de gran presupuesto, grandes estudios, grandes nombres. Sueldo completo".

Fate entregó el guión a Arisa, sin mirarlo. "Vamos a echarle un vistazo."

"Míralo rápido", dijo Erio. "El director quiere reunirse contigo la próxima semana. Él estará en Nueva York. Pero la oferta es buena para ti. "

"Viniste todo el camino a Nueva York para una comedia romántica?" Preguntó Arisa.

"No, he venido todo el camino a Nueva York para esto", y él entregó Fate otro guión.

Ella leyó el título de "El puente de Moes" varias veces antes de que finalmente se hundiera en su asiento. Ella había leído el guión antes hace dos años y se había enamorado de él. Ella no había conseguido el papel. "No entiendo. Pensé que ya habían encontrado a la protagonista. "

Erio sonrió brillantemente. "Cambio de planes. Cambio de director, también. Todo el gran lío de Hollywood, en realidad. El punto es que están empezando todo de nuevo. Y en la medida en que va la iniciativa, ahora te quieren a ti."

"Oh, mi Dios". Fate miraba las páginas de su mano sin decir nada. Aquí estaba, el tipo de película que había siempre soñado hacer. El guión que había amado desde la primera página. "Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Ya lo tengo? "

"Es casi tan seguro como cualquier cosa en Hollywood," dijo Erio con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero sí. Ellos te quieren. Debo decirles que es un sí, entonces? "

Fate sonrió, feliz y más ligero de que lo que se había sentido en años. "Sí". Absolutamente, sí ".

* * *

Nanoha había reunido de alguna manera lo que quedaba de su orgullo y lo arrastro todo el camino hasta el Upper East Side. Había ignorado su correo y se salto todas sus clases y considero muy seriamente la transferencia a una universidad totalmente diferente, porque la idea ir a clases y enfrentar a su profesora hacia a su interior secarse. En el aspecto positivo, había estado demasiado preocupada por su abrumadora humillación para pensar en Fate. Mucho.

Pero ahora ella estaba en el edificio de Fate, en el ascensor de Fate, en el pasillo de Fate, y, por último, frente a la puerta de Fate, que, para su sorpresa, estaba parcialmente abierta. Ella golpeó suavemente, preocupada de que había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar un robo en progreso, ya que era el tipo de día que se perfilaba a ser. Pero pronto la voz de Fate la saludo desde el otro lado de la puerta, invitándola a pasar

Nanoha empujó la puerta abierta y se metió dentro, luego se congeló de inmediato. El brillante piso cerca de la pared había sido cubierto con una lona de color blanco, sobre la que descansaban docenas de latas de pintura de distintos tonos de color. En el centro se situaba Fate, vestida con pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camiseta blanca.

"¿Qué...demonios?"

Fate estaba sonriendo. "Te ves sorprendida."

Nanoha cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta. "Me puedes decir. Qué es esto? "

"Para una artista eres increíblemente ignorante en lo básico".

"No eres la mitad de inteligente como crees que eres".

"En el fondo creo que crees que lo soy."

"En el fondo creo que estás loca." Nanoha caminó más y se situó justo fuera del borde de la lona. Estudió al azar el surtido de pinturas y pinceles antes de buscar. Había olvidado que de alguna manera Fate le había pedido que viniera a pintar. Había estaba demasiado preocupada con el negocio de tratar de decirle cómo se sentía a Fate. "Así que... sólo quieres que pinte algo ahora?"

"Puedo empezar", dijo Fate fácilmente, y recogió un pincel. Lo sumergió en una lata de pintura de color rosa.

Nanoha miraba con horror como Fate dibujo un círculo irregular en la pared blanca. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Fate considero su creación. "Un huevo de Pascua, tal vez."

"No es posible, no puedes..." Las palabras no salían mientras miraba sin comprender a la actriz.

"No puedo, qué?" Fate sonaba herida. "Vamos, esto es divertido. Dibuja un huevo de Pascua para mí. "

"¿Estás animada?"

"Inhale un poco de vapor de la pintura", dijo Fate, y comenzó a pintar su "huevo". "Esto podría ser como una pared temática. Oh, la de Halloween sería genial. "Hizo otra burbuja rosa en la pared. "En serio, ven a pintar algunos huevos conmigo. Y tal vez un conejo ".

"Haz perdido tu amada cabeza para siempre" dijo Nanoha, pero se inclinó a recoger un pincel. Era demasiado tarde para salvar la pared. Vio como Fate pintaba lo que parecía cuernos en el huevo. "Qué se supone que son?"

"Orejas de conejo".

Piso por encima de las latas de pintura en su camino y caminó hacia Fate. "Parece que estás pintando un chicle satánico". La declaración le valió una profunda cara de tristeza, que sólo hizo reír a Nanoha. Era, a su juicio, en este momento, sus sentimientos acerca de este momento y no podía empezar a explicar, no importaba si lo decía o no. Se sentía mareada en su interior; horrorizada por los intentos de pintura de Fate, pero el hecho de estar aquí, asistiéndola, ser parte de ella. Era, pensaba, lo que más quería. "Voy a pintar el conejo."

* * *

Finalmente, Fate renunció a pintar a su satánico chicle y dio un paso atrás para ver a Nanoha en su lugar. Era fascinante ver como las imágenes cobraban vida, para ver como manchas al azar de repente tomaban forma y se conviertan en algo reconocible. Ella quedó allí mirando, hipnotizada por cada golpe deliberado de la brocha, por la forma en Nanoha lo hacía parecer simple. Estaría ahí parada y mirando a Nanoha pintar para siempre.

"Me estás mirando", dijo Nanoha, sin recurrir a ella. Fue dando los últimos toques en la cara del conejo.

"Estaba pensando cuánto mejor resulto mi lado del muro".

Nanoha la miro a continuación, con sus ojos celestes reducidos. "Te aseguro que este es el mejor psicodélico conejito de Pascua en el conjunto del Upper East Side."

"El uso de pintura de neón fue un buen toque."

"Bueno, tuve que buscar la manera de seguir con tu marca especial de locura". Nanoha retrocedido respecto a su creación, fue a pararse al lado de Fate. "Creo que resultó bastante bien."

Nanoha sonaba realmente satisfecha lo que hizo que Fate sonriera. Ella con mucho gusto pintaría a través de cada superficie de su apartamento sólo para obtener una repetición de esta noche. Nanoha estaba tan cerca que sus brazos casi estaban tocándose y el corazón de Fate se acelero. "La pintura amarilla se supone que brillará en la oscuridad?."

"¿Tienes luz negra?"

"Yo no. Podría apagar las luces y ver qué pasa, sin embargo. "Ella presiono el interruptor pero pronto las luces de la ciudad se derramaban en el exterior. "No es bastante oscuro, creo."

"No, pero wow," dijo Nanoha, avanzando hacia la ventana. "La vista es increíble. ¿Acostumbras estar aquí en la oscuridad y mirando fuera? "

"A veces". Fate cruzó la sala. Miró las luces brillantes de los edificios cercanos y lejanos, del Central Park a la distancia, y trato de ver lo que veía Nanoha. Yo podría darte esto, quería decir, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se tiro al sofá cerca de donde Nanoha estaba de pie.

"Siéntate. Voy a traer la champaña ".

"No hay champán? Estamos celebrando algo? "

"¿Psicodélicos conejos, y chicles satánicos, no es para celebrar?" Fate quito la botella de la cubeta de hielo que había dejado a la distancia y seco la humedad antes de agarrar un par de copas y regresar. Se detuvo brevemente para ver la silueta de Nanoha contra el telón de fondo de Nueva York. Quería recordarlo, porque quería que la imagen de este momento quedara para siempre en su mente.

Nanoha agarro las copas cuando se acercó. "Si te asomas a mi ojo con el corcho, mi madre te matará."

"Me siento profundamente ofendida", dijo Fate, quitando la lámina de la botella. Sin torcer el alambre y la cubrió con una toalla sobre el corcho. "He hecho esto muchas veces para herir a alguien con un corcho".

"Sin embargo".

Sin embargo, el corcho cedió el paso y Fate abrió la botella sin tener que luchar. "Y voilá." Llenó un vaso y se lo volvió a Nanoha, a continuación, llenando el otro. "dudabas de mí."

"Después de ver lo que hiciste con un pincel, ¿cómo no?"

Esperó hasta que Fate se sentó y le preguntó: "Estamos realmente celebrando psicodélicos conejitos y chicles satánicos?"

"En parte". Fate se reunió a la mirada de Nanoha, y se pregunto si la artista se molestaba por su proximidad, incluso si estaba consciente de ello. "Mi agente me trajo realmente una buena noticia hoy".

"¿Si?"

"Sí, tengo un papel que había deseado desesperadamente y nunca pensé conseguir."

"Eso definitivamente vale la pena celebrar." Nanoha sonrió y mantuvo su copa. "Por conseguir lo que nunca pensaste tener".

Sus copas chocaron y ambas bebieron, y después de un momento, Fate dijo, "¿Y tú? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante hoy? "

Nanoha se echo a reír y se volvió a mirarla. "Hoy ha sido un día realmente extraño".

"¿Debido a que las brujas se casaron?"

"Sí, eso está definitivamente en la parte superior de la lista," dijo Nanoha, y sonrió. "Entonces, ¿cuál es ese papel que tienes?"

"El puente de Moes".

"El puente de Moes", se hizo eco de Nanoha. "Eso no me dice nada, pero bien."

"Tengo miedo a la mala suerte", admitió Fate.

"Así que, supongo que quieres decir que vuelves a California, una vez hayas terminado aquí."

La declaración tomo a Fate fuera de guardia. Nunca se le había ocurrido a ella que podría importar a Nanoha si ella iba o no. "Parece más que voy a Francia en primer lugar."

"¿Francia? ¿Es ahí donde está el set? "

"Estaré haciendo una comedia romántica en primer lugar. Entonces puede que vaya... quién sabe. La historia tiene lugar en una isla, pero no estoy segura de donde estaré filmando". Nanoha asintió y sonrió de nuevo, aunque Fate pensó que la vio vacilar. "Estoy feliz por ti. Todo suena muy emocionante".

El cambio de estado de ánimo de Nanoha era palpable y Fate no estaba segura de qué hacer con él. "Estoy segura de que será interesante". Estudió el perfil de Nanoha, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. "Yo estaba pensando en hacer de Nueva York mi residencia permanente."

Nanoha la miró sorprendida. "¿Oh?"

"Sí, me gusta estar aquí." Tú estás aquí.

"¿Has llegado a ir a alguna parte?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Nanoha señaló al mundo afuera. "¿Has visto algo de Manhattan? Tú sabes, algo distinto de los clubes nocturnos y restaurantes de lujo? "

"¿No hay más que eso?" Fate bromeó, pero Nanoha sólo rodó sus ojos en ella.

"Hay este pequeño café cerca de donde vivo que tiene el mejor café y la peor poesía que nunca encontraras."

"Peor que la poesía de Vogon?"

"¿Qué diablos es la poesía de Vogon?"

Fate rió. "De acuerdo a Douglas Adams es el tercer peor poeta en todo el universo."

"Entonces sí, este podría ser peor."

"Vamos."

"¿a donde?"

"Para este café de perpetua hipérbole", Fate respondió, y se paró. "Sólo necesitamos cambiarnos rápido".

Nanoha la miraba. "¿Siempre eres tan impulsiva?"

"¿te molesta?"

"No", dijo Nanoha después de un momento. Ella terminó su bebida y se levantó a sus pies. "Me gusta un poco".

* * *

El café parecía incluso más pequeño de lo que Nanoha recordaba, aunque todo se sentía más pequeño después de salir del departamento de Fate. No podía recordar la última vez que había venido aquí, no podía creer que Fate había querido venir. El espacio era casi oscuro, iluminado por pequeñas velas en cada mesa, la mayoría de los cuales estaban vacías. Un foco de color naranja iluminaba el escenario, cuando una mujer, leía de un pequeño cuaderno de espiral.

"El ..." dijo la mujer, y una pequeña campana sonó, "HIMEN... Se rompió ... "

Nanoha podía oír a Fate reír detrás de ella, ya que se trasladó hacia una mesa. "Te dije que era mala", susurró, cuando llegaron a su destino.

"... En la arena ... palmeo el proverbial seno con los dedos de los pies ..." Ding.

"Creo que este es mi lugar favorito oficialmente", dijo Fate.

Una mujer apareció de la nada y coloco dos tazas de café en frente de ellas, y luego se marcho sin decir una palabra.

"Acaban de traerlo", explicó Nanoha. "Es realmente bueno. Pruébalo. "

Fate alcanzo el azúcar y vertió un poco del paquete.

"¿No tienes diabetes con todo eso?" Nanoha pregunto, viéndola con una mezcla de horror y fascinación.

"Pregúntame otra vez eso en veinte años". Fate sorbió su café y miró sorprendida. "Esto es realmente bueno. Sin leche, incluso".

Nanoha rio, complacida y algo aliviada de que ella y Fate estaban en lo mismo, al menos en lo que el café y la mala poesía se trata.

"MUEVE la pelvis ..." Ding. "Agito la pel pel pel ... vi la Comisión ..."

"Wow. Sólo wow ".

"Eso lo resume todo." Pero no escuchaba la poesía. Ella estaba muy ocupada viendo a Fate mientras intentaba no verse evidente. Nanoha se preguntó si en algún momento se atrevería a decirle lo que había tratado de decirle todo el día. Ella debería habérselo dicho en el apartamento. Que había tenido el champán, una hermosa vista... había sido el momento perfecto.

"... SALMÓN ..."

Esto, por otra parte, no era el momento perfecto, y ella estaba casi segura que no habría nada que hacer después de esto. "Estarás levantada por la madrugada de nuevo mañana?"

"Puedo dormir un poco. ¿Por qué? "

"Sólo pregunto." Podría esperar, Nanoha pensó. No tiene que ser esta noche. En uno o dos meses estaría Fate dirigiéndose a Europa y nada de esto importara. "Te gustaría ir a mi apartamento después de esto?" Pregunto sin pensar.

Fate volteo a mirarla, y la sorpresa estaba claramente escrita en su cara. "Me encantaría."

"Grandioso", dijo Nanoha, se sintió ansiosa y su estómago aleteo con anticipación. Aún queda tiempo.

* * *

Nanoha intentó no sentirse cohibida sobre el estado de su edificio, intentó no mirar demasiad cerca a todas las evidentes imperfecciones. Ya que se preocupaba que Fate lamentara su decisión de venir. "Siento que el ascensor no funcione", dijo, ya que llegó a otro escalón.

"No me importa."

Solo era cortés, Nanoha sabía y no podía saber si Fate entendía o no. Ella no debería haber dicho a Fate que si quería ir a su casa. Todo esto era egoísta y estúpido, y sin duda terminaría en la vergüenza y la humillación, su cuota de lo cual ya había logrado para el día.

"En realidad me recuerda que yo podría hacer ejercicio," Fate añadió.

"Sí, me di cuenta que tu trasero está empezando a hundirse un poco," se burlaba de ella.

"¿Has estado mirando mi trasero?"

No era la parte que había previsto para centrarse en Fate. "Bueno, es difícil no perderse en tus pantalones vaqueros".

"Interesante".

Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior y se concentro en sus pasos en la subida. A este ritmo Fate entendería todo antes de que incluso llegaran al apartamento. Llegó a su piso un momento posterior y Nanoha desbloqueo la puerta, agradecida de que Hayate hubiese salido por la noche. Ahora todo lo que debía de hacer es abrir la boca y confesar.

"Perdón por el desorden", dijo, ya que reforzó el interior.

Ella encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor, de repente algo preocupada que hubiese dejado algo fuera de lugar.

Pero Hayate había limpiado. Los platos de la cocina se habían lavado y guardado, el montón de ropa en el sofá ya no era visible. Se sintió aliviada de no sentir vergüenza por todo lo demás: el mobiliario barato, las manchas de agua en el techo, las grietas en las paredes. Pero ella miro a Fate, tratando de medir su reacción. "Debe parecer realmente deprimente en comparación al tuyo", dijo, cuando ella no pudo leer la expresión de la actriz.

"Yo no estaba comparando," dijo Fate, reuniendo su mirada. "Estaba pensando que era agradable ver a donde vives finalmente."

Por último. Nanoha no se dio cuenta de que Fate había estado esperando una invitación. "¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Estoy bien". Fate estaba inspeccionando el arte en las paredes del pasillo. "Son todos estos tuyo?"

Nanoha miro la enmarcada pintura, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía acerca de ellas; tratando de determinar si se sentía o no avergonzada de que Fate los viera "Son viejas", dijo por medio de una respuesta, porque ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ella no podía acostumbrarse a ver a Fate en su apartamento. "Quieres ver mi habitación?"

"Por supuesto".

Nanoha intento visualizar el estado de su habitación mientras Fate se dirigía en su dirección. Si ella hubiera sabido que iba a invitar a Fate Testarossa, habría realizado un total makeover, pero no había tiempo. Había sólo la tenue esperanza de que los elfos mágicos hubieran aparecido durante el día y la limpiaran.

No hubo suerte. Se estremeció levemente a la gran cantidad de materiales de arte al azar apilados en un rincón, en el surtido de libros de texto y cuadernos de bocetos que nunca había llegado a guardarlos. La alfombra parecía aún más manchada de lo habitual, manchas de pintura aleatoriamente dispersas por toda su superficie. Por lo menos había tenido la previsión de hacer la cama. "Es un poco una pesadilla", dijo.

Fate se dirigió a un lado de la cama y miró a su alrededor. "A mí me gusta".

"¿Te gusta?". Nanoha miraba dudosa a la actriz, que parecía como en casa en su sórdido apartamento. Fate se quitó su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la cama.

"Lo hago. Es muy como tú. "

"Muy como yo?" Nanoha miró a su alrededor de nuevo, tratando de averiguar lo que significaba lo que dijo Fate.

Fate intensifico su mirada hacia una sección de la pared. "Qué es esto?"

"Es un proyecto de fotografía en el que estaba trabajando " dijo Nanoha, mirando el collage de fotos que había pegado a la pared. "La vida de Nueva York".

"¿Tomaste estas?"

"Sí".

"Son increíbles. Yo no sabía que tomabas fotos. "

"Yo no lo hago", dijo Nanoha rápidamente, sintiéndose tímida de repente. "Quiero decir, realmente no. Estaba tratando".

Fate miró de repente y Nanoha siguió su mirada. Por encima de ellas estaba su intento fallido de pintura en el techo, una pintura de una puesta de sol que nunca se terminó. "Yo no tenía un lienzo a mano..."

Fate le sonrió. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está... qué?"

"Tu colección de papel higiénico."

"No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso".

"No puedo creer que hayas pensado que me olvidaría".

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza. "Me temo que es un gran secreto. No tienes el espacio adecuado."

"Veo". Fate se sentó en el borde de la cama y se veía tan hermosa que hizo sentir dolor a Nanoha.

Era ahora o nunca. "Pregúntame una vez más, acerca de mi día", dijo, con más fuerza de lo que ella había previsto.

Fate la miro con curiosidad, con una pregunta en sus ojos. "Muy bien. Cuéntame de tu día".

"Yo no tenía una clase en el Met", dijo, optando por abrir con una confesión, pensando que haría más fácil el resto.

Ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón ante cada una de las palabras. "Fui esta mañana porque no podía dormir, porque desesperadamente quería decirte algo. Tomé un taxi, recogí café y ensaye lo que diría. Y entonces me encontré con Signum, y pensé que había pasado la noche contigo y me sentí como... como la muerte, o bien, con ganas de vomitar, quizá al mismo tiempo, lo que sería extraño y desordenado".

Veía la expresión de Fate, tratando de medir una reacción, pero Fate parecía confusa. Ella continuó. "Y así que pensé que te lo diría, pero entonces... estabas en toalla. Y no estoy segura si sabes esto, pero te ves muy bien con el cabello mojado y tus piernas... en realidad..."

Fate enmarco un ceja y decidió atenerse a las palabras. O tal vez ese era el punto. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar. "Y luego besabas mi mejilla que frito mi cerebro, incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Así que me vine a casa y tome una siesta y no hice nada. Y me desperté aún con este monólogo en mi cabeza, que, por cierto, sonaba nada como ahora. Era más elocuente y con grandiosas palabras... de todos modos, te escribí este correo electrónico, porque pensé que tal vez sería más fácil. Para las dos. Bueno, principalmente para mí, pero para ti también. Sin embargo, se lo he enviado a mi profesora, por error, por lo que no lo has recibido... "

Fate la miraba con intensidad lo que hizo tragar con dificultad a Nanoha. Olvidó momentáneamente que más quería decir. Se sentía como a la deriva en un mar de insensatez, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su punto. "Sólo quiero que sepas... Yo estaba muy feliz de que no hayas dormido con Signum porque... porque me gustas. Ya sabes... como tú. Y yo pensé que deberías saberlo". Ella respiró, sintiéndose al instante estúpida. "En cualquier caso, si todavía quieres ver la colección de papel higiénico puedo traerla"

Ella sintió un toque en el brazo como una sacudida de electricidad. Nanoha miró hacia abajo y vio que la mano de Fate se encontraba deteniéndola.

"Tu como yo?" Fate estaba ahora.

Nanoha la miro, reuniéndose con los ojos rubí. Ella no podía leerlos. "Mira, sé que es una locura. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo..." Ella agitó su mano libre, lo que apuntaba a todo, a la nada. Ella quería pasar este momento.

"... No tu".

La mano de Fate estaba todavía en su brazo, deslizándose hacia abajo, lentamente, los dedos detrás de su muñeca hacia la palma de su mano. Nanoha brevemente cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse a sí misma, para respirar.

Entonces ella miró. Un mechón rubio de cabello lacio delante de la cara de Fate y Nanoha llego hasta empujarlo fuera. Llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Fate y, a continuación, se inclinó hacia adelante, propulsada por un valor que surgió de algún lugar exterior e irreconocible.

Ella junto sus labios contra los de Fate, suavemente, con rapidez, una cuestión de tacto. Sus labios, ya que quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Se sentía de repente aterrorizada como si hubiese hecho lo peor.

Pero sintió la mano de Fate mover su cadera, la sintió dar un paso más hasta que sus cuerpos presionaron simultáneamente. Y todas estas sensaciones la golpearon a la vez: El pulgar de Fate acariciando la piel por encima de su cinturón, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios que se movían en contra los de ella. Se sentía de repente sin aliento, mareada, se acercó a Fate aún más, besándola hambrienta, desesperadamente.

Ella quería más.

En algún lugar del apartamento, una puerta se abrió de golpe. Se separaron, esperando, y su respiración era el único sonido en la sala.

"¿Nanoha? Estas en casa?". La voz vino de lejos, pero los pasos se acercaban.

"Tienes que ocultarte", susurró Nanoha a Fate, y la empujo hacia el armario. "Si te ve que aquí nunca va a salir de casa. Sin contar el interminable aluvión de preguntas. "

Fate frunció el ceño. "Sabes, esta es una especie de ironía."

Nanoha cerró la puerta de armario, se apresuro a sentarse a la cama, tratando de encontrar una pose informal. Podía sentir aún la boca de Fate contra la suya. Estaba temblando. Había besado a Fate. Fate la había besado. Ella iba a matar a Hayate.

"¿Nanoha?" Hayate la llamo en lugar de golpear. Entró un segundo después. "Eh, bueno, estas en casa".

"¿Pensé que te habías ido a pasar la noche?" Trató de mantener la molestia de su voz, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Hayate no parecía notarlo, perdió ante cualquier pensamiento que flotaba en su cabeza. "Yo estaba, pero he venido por ti. La mejor fiesta, lo juro por Dios. Tienes que venir. Tienes que cambiarte, sin embargo". Comenzó a ir hacia el armario. "Qué te parece el rojo"

"AAAAHHHH!" Era lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Hayate se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

"Calambres", dijo Nanoha rápidamente, fingiendo dolor. "Muy malo".

"Bueno, mierda. Tomaste algo? "

"No" dijo ella, y se preguntó qué respuesta podía hacer que Hayate la deje más rápido. "Sí".

"Bueno, aquí, metete a la cama." Hayate estaba tirando las sábanas, instando a que se meta debajo. "Espera, por lo menos quítate el pantalón. ¿Por qué estás en jeans? Estás temblando. Tienes frío? Te haré un poco de té. "

"No," dijo Nanoha rápidamente. "Yo sólo iba a cambiarme e ir a la cama. Ve. Que te diviertas. "

Hayate dudo, y la miró con su preocupación.

"Voy a estar bien", insistió Nanoha. "En serio". Para su alivio, Hayate comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta, mirándola pensativa. "¿No tuviste tu período hace como una semana y media ?"

Nanoha apretó la mandíbula. "Sí, está raro."

"Eso no es bueno. Debes ver a alguien. "

"Yo." Vete. Por favor, por el amor de Dios.

"¿Es una nueva chaqueta?"

Miró en el objeto en su cama y sintió una oleada de pánico.

"Uh, no. Es... un amiga de la clase la dejo. Voy a regresarla mañana. "

"Bien", dijo Hayate, mirando en su momento, y Nanoha estaba segura de que era todo. Pero, Hayate, sólo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, que te sientas mejor. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. No es tan lejos". Ella cerró la puerta y Nanoha recupero su aliento mientras escuchaba a los pasos alejarse. Eso se sintió como años antes de que finalmente escuchara la puerta abrirse.

Se levanto de un salto, temerosa de que ahora todo sería torpe. Fate la había besado. La realidad de lo que significaba no la había golpeado aún. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba, y no importaba en ese momento. "Perd-" Ella comenzó a pedir disculpas, pero los labios de Fate estaban en los de ella una vez más, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Disparo su deseo, difundiéndolo por todas a la vez, al rojo vivo y aplastante. El pelo de Fate cayó hacia adelante, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla a Nanoha lo empujo de vuelta, y profundizó el beso hasta que cayeron contra la pared.

"Jesús", Fate quedo sin aliento, como Nanoha caía sobre ella. "Me estas volviendo loca."

Nanoha sonrió contra los labios de Fate, sintiendo una sensación de vértigo y mareo. El momento estaba empezando a tomar las cualidades de un sueño surrealista. Se sentía como si estuviera en otro lugar totalmente; flotando, de pie junto a ella misma. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar, pero no quería que terminase. Fate la beso otra vez, y Nanoha se preguntó cómo los labios de alguien podían sentirse tan suaves. Se sentía audaz, viva. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, tirando a Fate con ella, sin atreverse a romper el beso.

Sintió las manos Fate sobre sus costados, sujetándola a su medida que bajaban a la cama. Nanoha no podía pensar. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y Fate estaba encima de ella, besándola todavía. Nanoha podía sentir contra si cada centímetro de ella y de alguna manera no tenía lo suficiente.

"Espera", dijo Fate de repente, sin aliento, separando sus labios. "Debemos hablar de esto".

Hablar. La palabra sonaba extraña, extranjera. Nanoha, abrió los ojos y suspiro al ver a Fate encima de ella.

Hablar. Apenas podía pensar. "Muy bien", logró decir, con su nerviosismo regresando. Se sentía como saliendo de un trance. "Vamos a hablar".

* * *

Fate miraba la extraña impresión por encima de la cama y trató de pensar en cosas que podrían bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en Nanoha;

Nanoha a su lado, Nanoha debajo de ella, besando a Nanoha. Ella cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir el gusto de los labios de Nanoha, podría sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de control. No podía creer que nada de esto estaba sucediendo. "Pensé que eras heterosexual", dijo suavemente, expulsando las palabras de un soplo.

"Sí, me siento muy hetero en este momento", dijo Nanoha, girando la cabeza, y sonriéndola. "Estoy tan encendida que no puedo siquiera pensar".

Sería de mal gusto, Fate pensó, tener un ataque al corazón ahora. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento era algo entre el pánico y la euforia y su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado. Podía sentir su cuerpo responder a las palabras de Nanoha y quería desesperadamente alcanzarla y tocarla de nuevo. Pero la incertidumbre de lo que nada de esto significaba la detuvieron.

Nanoha se volvió a su lado y la miro con el rostro serio. "Yo sé que lo que tú y yo hacemos no tiene ningún sentido", dijo, con su voz, en un susurro. "Sé que en un tiempo no muy largo vas a estar viajando a quién sabe dónde y por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y sé que es ridículo para mí incluso pensar en empezar algo contigo. Sé que no puedes estar "fuera". Yo sé que en estos día vas a empezar a trabajar y con mi mejor amiga y también con una hermosa mujer que claramente te quiere. Y no puedo pretender que no odio la idea. No puedo ni siquiera prometer de que ninguna de estas cosas me perturban y que estoy bien con todo. No sé si lo estoy. Sinceramente no había pensado que no me rechazarías antes. Pero... "Nanoha hizo una pausa en su monólogo, guardo silencio y un segundo después dijo:" Pero, creo que lo que estoy diciendo es que... si tú me quieres... soy tuya... ".

Fate sólo podía parpadear. Estaba realmente aquí, en la habitación de Nanoha, escuchando estas palabras. Esto estaba realmente sucediendo. Si me quieres ... "Nanoha", empezó ella, "te he querido desde..." trató de pensar, pero no. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos para pensar linealmente o incluso coherentemente. "No puedo recordar. Desde antes de que siquiera nos encontráramos. Desde incluso antes de que yo haya ido a la galería. Siento que te quiero desde siempre. No hay "si"... sólo hay un montón de... falta de claridad".

"Falta de claridad", repitió Nanoha.

"Sí," dijo Fate, pensando que se trataba de una palabra tan buena para usarla en estas circunstancias. "Nunca he estado aquí antes."

"¿En mi habitación?"

Fate sonrió. "En la habitación de alguien, besando a alguien... hablando de esto".

"Este". Nanoha miró pensativa. Luego sonrió. "Tu realmente me querías todo este tiempo?"

"¿No podías decirlo?"

"Oh sí", dijo Nanoha, y se rió. "Todos los días, pensaba: 'Guau Fate Testarossa realmente quiere mi cuerpo sexy".

"Es sexy," dijo Fate, sonriendo, y sintiendo una oleada de la confianza. Se acercó y tomó la mano de Nanoha, amando la suavidad sedosa de la misma. Cada vez que la tocaba sentía una corriente de electricidad. "Así que... y ahora qué?"

"Ahora... creo que deberías volver a besarme."

* * *

Hoy les fallaré a los comentarios porque ya tengo que llevar mi compu al servicio! **PERO** muero por saber como vieron el capítulo :D:D

Saludos! y espero verlos el... ERH miércoles hahaha


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello hello!** Mi computadora viveee VIVEEEE (jaja lo siento ¬¬ TENÍA que hacerlo...)

Ustedes creían que los dejaría sin continuación? Pues claro que no! ;) Ayer eran casi las 2 am cuando terminé el capítulo y heme ahora temprano subiendo esto :)

En el aeropuerto seguro tengo tiempo para seguir la adaptación así que yo espero el **viernes** en algún momento de mi día les suba la continuación (aunque no me odien si no es así T-T) Haré lo posible cuando despierte o ya de plano el sábado. Pero no pasa de esta semana lo prometo :)

**Aria T. **y **NekoHatsuneTakamachi **Este va para ustedes, con mucho cariño :) Muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, les mando muchos saludos y grandes abrazos!

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"¿Sabes una cosa?" la pregunta llego en una respiración apresurada, y Nanoha se volvió vagamente consciente del frío contra su oído y contra su mano. Su teléfono, se le ocurrió a ella. Estaba en el teléfono. No podía recordar escucharlo sonar o alcanzarlo para responder. Su mente empezó a nadar. Dormir. Ella quería más horas de sueño.

"¿Nanoha?"

"¿Mmm?", Dijo, a través de las imágenes en su mente. Formas aleatoria: Una casa, una pala púrpura.

"Te dejé como cinco mensajes anoche. ¿Dónde estabas? "

Ayer por la noche. Había algo acerca de anoche. Pero ahora la pala bailaba salsa con un hot dog, y eso estaba terriblemente intrigante.

"¡Nanoha!"

Nanoha se obligo a abrir los ojos, lentamente, y trató de centrarse en algo, en nada, pero la habitación parecía extraña, cambiada de alguna manera. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se sintió mejor. "Tengo tanto sueño", murmuró ella, queriendo simplemente colgar y sucumbir ante la calidez de las sabanas y la suavidad de la almohada. "Háblame más tarde."

"No más tarde. Ahora. Finge que estás despierta durante medio segundo y escúchame: tengo una entrevista con Fate Testarossa! "

Fate. Todo volvió de repente: la pintura en las paredes, champán frío, terrible poesía. Y besos. Muchos besos. Los ojos de Nanoha estaban abiertos ahora. Estaba el cartel mirándola por encima de su cama, el que le dio Yunno lo sentía como un millón de años atrás. Yunno. Se sentía como un parte de la vida de alguien más, parte de una historia que otra persona le conto. Algo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Fate la había besado.

"¿Nanoha? ¿Me oíste? "

"¡Eso es increíble!" exclamo ella, sonriente, sintiéndose abrumadoramente feliz; por Vice, seguro, pero para ella, en su mayoría. Fate la había besado. Fate la había besado.

"Es necesario que me ayudes a averiguar que puedo ponerme para la entrevista. Podemos reunirnos para el almuerzo? "

Nanoha saco lejos de su mente los recuerdos de la tentadora boca de Fate sobre ella, y trató de concentrar. "No puedo, lo siento. Tengo clases y realmente necesito ver a uno de mis profesores y resolver un gran malentendido". Y a Fate. Yo desesperadamente necesito ver a Fate. "Por qué no llevas a Kyoya?"

"Por favor, lo amo, pero él tiene cero gusto en ropa. Prácticamente lo he vestido a él en la mañana. No debería decirlo... pero es más divertido desnudarlo ".

"Ew."

"Oh, lo que sea. Yo duermo con tu hermano. Tratare con él. Cómo esta tu cosa? "

"¿Mi cosa?"

"Tu aventura sáfica".

"No es una aventura."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es entonces? "

"Es..." Nanoha hizo una pausa, al no encontrar un nombre real para ello. Se habían besado. Habían admitido que tenían sentimientos la una por la otra. Pero no ha habido promesas hechas, no hay normas establecidas, no había pistas para lo que vendría después. "No lo sé. No sé lo que es. Nos besamos". Y su corazón se paró ante las palabras, en la forma real y sólida que sonaba en el mundo real.

"Wow," dijo Vice, ahora sonaba interesado. "Cómo fue?"

"Increíble". Abrumador. Aterrador. Confuso. Esclarecedor. Pero sobre todo sorprendente.

"Aww. Qué lindo. Significa esto que puedo decirle a Kyoya? "

"¡No!" Ella sintió algo de pánico al pensarlo. "Todavía no".

"Oye, relájate. Solo porque salí del vientre de mi madre ondeando una bandera del orgullo gay y una foto de George Clooney no quiere decir que voy a arrastrarte fuera del armario antes de estar lista. " **(****N/A: No saben cuanto AMO esta frase jajaja :P)**

"Imaginarme eso fue realmente extraño, pero gracias." Ella bostezó, y sintió nuevamente la pesadez de sus ojos.

"Bueno, voy a dejarte. Todavía tengo una buena hora y media para seguir saltando y gritando. Te textearé algunas imágenes de posibles atuendos, de acuerdo? Hasta más tarde."

Nanoha puso el teléfono en la mesita de luz y se fijo en la impresión en el techo. Ella siempre había pensado en ello como una promesa, su promesa de que ella un día se iría a París, pasearían por el Museo del Louvre juntos, de la mano. Había sido un bonito pensamiento en el momento, la persistencia de una fantasía, una especie de esperanza. Pero no había nada de eso ahora, sólo tinta sobre papel, se perdía en los bordes para que coincida con desvanecimiento de recuerdos. Sintió, también, una especie de alivio que se iba con él. Una sensación de ver avanzar que tenía sólo en parte que ver con el hecho de que Fate le había devuelto el besó. Cualquiera que sea lo próximo que vendría, bueno o malo, feliz o doloroso, por lo menos seria suyo y solo suyo. Su decisión. Su vida.

Se puso de pie, luchando por el equilibrio en el colchón elástico, y tomó el cartel abajo.

* * *

¿Fue un sueño?

Fate despertó con la pregunta en su mente, o el sentimiento de querer preguntar eso, o la pregunta en sí misma. Repitió la noche anterior en su mente, cada palabra, cada toque, cada beso, hasta que ya no había ninguna duda.

Definitivamente no fue un sueño.

Definitivamente no es un sueño, y sin embargo, no se sentía muy real. No parecía muy real. Había, en el borde de todo, una persistente certeza de que lo que sentía se mantenía solo de su lado.

Era más fácil - dolorosa, pero más fácil - creer que Nanoha simplemente había perdido la cabeza, que la combinación de vapores de la pintura, el champán y la mala poesía habían provocado una reacción química que resulto en la locura temporal. Nanoha se despertaría con una especie de resaca y no recordaría una sola cosa. Eso, al menos, sería preferible a la alternativa: que torpeza -no te quiero-fue-mala-idea "ese tipo de conversación.

Mucho menos doloroso, pero mucho más aterrador era la idea de que Nanoha haya dicho en realidad lo que había dicho. Esto significa que... que significa, exactamente?

Por lo menos el rechazo tenía una trayectoria clara. El desengaño es más sólido, más concreto. Podía abastecerse de los helados y los tejidos, escuchar música triste, enojarse. Habría de superar el tiempo y volver a un buen tipo de miseria; el tipo habitual, el tipo familiar.

Este lugar donde se encontraba en la actualidad, este espacio turbio entre la esperanza y la gran sensación de pánico era algo totalmente nuevo. Nanoha la había besado. Más que eso, ella había hecho que Fate confiese. No había vuelta atrás. Nanoha podría ocultarlo fácilmente; podría echarle la culpa a la curiosidad o la experimentación, y Fate, le sonreiría, le guiñaría un ojo y diría: "Por supuesto. Yo entiendo". Pero Fate no podía ocultarse detrás de una excusa, no quería, incluso si podía.

Se arrastró en la cama, y se enrollo con las sabanas. El dormitorio estaba vestido con los colores naranja-amarillo de la mañana, un recordatorio mas de que el día estaba ante ella, junto con sus preguntas e incertidumbres.

Fate no quería pensar en la última noche, porque la verdad es que a pesar de todos sus temores y dudas que no cambiaría su tiempo con Nanoha para nada. Ella nunca sintió algo tan poderoso, tan real, tan desgarradoramente perfecto. Quería volver con ella más tarde, cuando supiera cómo se sentía sobre ello, cuando este segura de que era seguro andar sobre las huellas de la memoria.

Y entonces, allí estaba, el tono de llamada de Nanoha, cortando sin problemas el silencio. Fate se congeló ante el sonido. Ella no estaba lista. Ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Nanoha decir que había cambiado de parecer, que había sido un gran malentendido. Ella no estaba dispuesta a fingir que estaba bien, a fingir alegría y decir que estaba bien, que podían ser amigas.

Pero el sonido persistía y no podía ignorarlo. Ella no podía ignorar a Nanoha, más bien, el cual era realmente el problema. "Hola." Su voz salió sonando como alguien más, alguna débil, e incierta versión de sí misma.

"Oye, ¿Te desperté?"

Nanoha sonaba muy parecida a como siempre lo hacía, y Fate no sabía qué hacer con ello. ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo?

"No, en absoluto. Yo estaba solo... "Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una mentira. No pudo encontrar una.

"...Pensando".

"Oh." Hubo una breve pausa después de eso, y Fate contuvo la respiración. "Cualquier cosa en particular?"

Fate odiaba esta tensión incómoda entre ellas. Así que dijo, "Delfines".

"Delfines", repitió Nanoha, arrastrando la palabra. "¿Y a menudo te encuentras pensando en mamíferos marinos a esta hora de la mañana?"

"A veces. Ellos son, después de todo, las segundas criaturas más inteligentes de la Tierra. Después de los ratones, por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto".

Fate podía oír la sonrisa de Nanoha. Y deseo poderla ver. "Yo no estaba realmente pensando en delfines."

"¿Qué estabas pensando realmente? ¿Ballenas? ¿Manatíes? "

"Sirenos".

Nanoha reía, Fate y se preguntó si esta era la calma que precede a la tormenta. "Estas dando muchas vueltas", dijo Nanoha después de unos segundos.

"Me estas dejando".

"Muy bien. Así que... "

Fate recogió un pedazo de pelusa que la cubría. Su corazón estaba en una carrera. Aquí venían, a su juicio, las disculpas y la marcha a atrás, el pesar recubierto de azúcar pesar. "Así".

"Ayer por la noche..." ...fue un error, Fate adivino.

... Nunca debería haber ocurrido?

...¿Fuiste secuestrada por personas lesbianas en una cápsula espacial?

"... Fue... no puedo pensar en un buen adjetivo. ¿Maravilloso? Es eso poco convincente? "

¿Maravilloso? Fate encendió el teléfono en el otro oído.

"¿Maravilloso?"

"Poco conveniente? Lo sabía. Lo siento"

"No, quisiste decir... que pensabas que fue maravilloso?"

"Bueno ... sí." Nanoha sonaba ahora incierta. "Espera, estás diciendo que no?"

Fate podía percibir un rastro de preocupación en la voz de Nanoha y apresurada dijo, "¡No! Quiero decir, sí! Yo lo hice. Simplemente pensé... pensé que tal vez... "Se sentía estúpida ahora. "Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión."

"Acerca de...?"

"Acerca de..." Fate no tenía ni idea. No habían establecido nada. Apenas había hablado. "No estoy segura. Creo que sobre lo que dices. "

"Acerca de estar tan encendida o que no podía ni pensar más que en ser tuya?"

El estómago de Fate daba vueltas ante la palabra "tuya". Trago Saliva. "Ambas cosas. "Ella deseaba desesperadamente no tener esta conversación por teléfono.

Nanoha no dijo nada de inmediato y Fate se preocupo de haber arruinado las cosas. "Puedo verte hoy?"

"¡Sí! Bueno... "Fate realizó una visión general de su calendario. "Tengo que estar en el set. Estamos filmando y hoy - No estoy segura de por qué - pero parece que los directores prefieren cuando hay un actor delante de la cámara. "

"¿En serio? Qué extraño. Bueno, qué hay después? "

"Podría ser muy tarde..."

"No me importa."

"Entonces voy a llamar cuando sepa qué hora salgo".

"Muy bien. Fate? "

"Si?"

"Quería decirte que lo que dije anoche. Todos sigue igual."

Fate sonrió, sintiendo por primera vez en todo el día como si en realidad podría respirar. "Yo también."

* * *

Nanoha miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño tratando de determinar exactamente lo que vio Fate en ella. Estaba bien de aspecto, objetivamente hablando. Bastante, incluso, dependiendo del tipo de luz.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de obtener la perspectiva de un extraño. Había sentido siempre que su oreja izquierda era más grande que la derecha a diferencia de Fate, cuyos lóbulos eran perfectos. Toda Fate era perfecta, por lo que este hecho no tenía sentido. A la luz del día, con el pensamiento claro y racional, sabía que no tenía sentido.

Y, sin embargo.

Y, sin embargo, Fate la había besado. Fate le dijo que se sentía de la misma manera. Fate había ido tan lejos como para preocuparse de que Nanoha podría cambiar de opinión, que era ridículo, más que ridículo, en verdad ... era ... bueno, todo lo más ridículo que ridículo.

Y así, ella estaba aquí, encerrada en su cuarto de baño, contemplando lóbulos desequilibrados y escondiéndose de su mejor amiga.

Nanoha había decidido – que en algún momento entre la noche y ahora - tendría que decirle a Hayate. Ella tendría que decirle, por lo menos, tanto como le había dicho a Vice,porque no había vuelta atrás y ahora Hayate merecía saberlo.

Sin embargo, ella se escondía. Ella estaba empezando a entender por qué Kyoya había tardado tanto en salirse con ella. Había algo acerca de paralizar todo. Hayate iba a estar bien con ella, por supuesto. Nanoha sabía que así sería. Sin embargo, persistía alrededor de las esquinas de su certeza el temor de que las cosas cambiarían, que Hayate la vería diferente.

"¿Quieres un café?" Hayate preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Acabo de hacer una jarra nueva."

"¡Ah, claro, gracias." Ella realmente no quería café. Su estómago le dolía ante el mero pensamiento. Tal vez podría enviar a Hayate un correo. "¡Oh seguro, que tan bien te funciono la última vez", murmuró ella, y golpeo su frente suavemente en el espejo. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

Ella haría esto. Lo haría abrupta, rápida e indoloramente. Probablemente sería difícil por un minuto o dos y, a continuación, pasaría.

Recogió los rozos y pedazos dispersos de su determinación y abrió la puerta. Hayate se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo café y mirando hacia abajo en un periódico. Nanoha brevemente se preguntó si existía una guía de cómo se hace este tipo de cosas. Tendría que haber algo en Google.

Al detectar su presencia, Hayate dijo: "puse tu taza favorita sobre el mostrador".

"Así que resulta que me gustan las niñas," Nanoha soltó, porque ella estaba muy segura que no tenía una forma para pasar a hablar de este tema en particular.

Hayate volteo su cabeza lentamente, tan lentamente que por un momento Nanoha pensó que iba en cámara lenta. "Estás bromeando".

"¿No?" Nanoha sintió una creciente sensación de pánico. Hayate tenía que estar bien con ello. Tenía que estarlo. "Quiero decir, estoy segura de que se trata de una sorpresa"

"Que finalmente, lo admitiste? Ah, sí! Voy a decírselo. "

Nanoha, abrió su boca y luego la cerro de nuevo. Decidió sentarse. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'finalmente'?"

"Aposté a Kyoya como cincuenta dólares... hace mil millones de años y medio que te hacías gay. Y dijo que no había alguna maldita manera. Y me imaginé que tu acabarías por tener como ochenta años en el momento en que te darías cuenta, ya que eres una maldita mojigata". Hayate le sonrió. "Él me debe cincuenta dólares."

Esta conversación Nanoha la había previsto de varias formas, pero de alguna manera este escenario había escapado de su mente. "Había una apuesta? Por qué? Quiero decir... ¿por qué? Por qué creías que lo era? "

"Vamos a ver. Bueno, estaba Nicole. "

"¿Nicole quién? ¿La niña de al lado? "

"Hay una chica de al lado?"

"La nieta de la Sra. Platt's".

"Oh, esa. No, estoy hablando de esa chica que Kyoya fingía pretender. No era su nombre Vera? "

"Vita", la corrigió Nanoha..

Hayate sonrió. "Incluso recuerdas su nombre. En cualquier caso, estabas totalmente coqueteando con ella. "

"Yo no lo hice!" No, definitivamente no había previsto este escenario. Es demasiado tarde para cambiar a uno diferente? "Estás loca? Me acuerdo perfectamente de que era ella quien me coqueteaba... "

"Y tú estabas tan metida en ella!"

"¡Yo no lo estaba!" Era yo? Nanoha trató de pensar. Hayate la hacía sentir confundida, que no era mucho una hazaña considerando que ya estaba confundida.

"Ven conmigo a un viaje al pasado", dijo Hayate, y movía sus manos en el aire siguiendo extraños patrones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creando ondas. Ya sabes, para demostrar que vamos hacia atrás en el tiempo ".

"Hayate..."

"Bueno, tu y Vera-"

"Vita".

"Vita, correcto. Tu y Vita se encontraban en la cocina de tu madre, y ella estaba hablándote a ti ya toda en plan de ligue las dos y estabas apoyada en ella, tocando su brazo y riendo tontamente como una adolescente."

"En primer lugar, estoy segura de que yo era una adolescente, y en segundo lugar, no recuerdo estar riendo tontamente. Riendo, tal vez. Fue gracioso. "

"Claro. Era locamente aburrida. Recuerdo que se quedó dormida durante uno de sus monólogos sobre... garbanzos o una mierda así. Entonces de nuevo, esta Yunno, así que tal vez te guste la gente aburrida. De todos modos, después de Vita estuvo Elma. "

"Nuestra consejera?" Nanoha se horrorizó.

"Si fuiste demoledora en su hardcore. Hey, ella era joven. Atractiva. Lo entiendo. Y entonces, oh, sí, esa chica que se asoció contigo en un proyecto de arte. La que tenía el pelo de punta y el aro en la nariz; la cogí observándote. Podrían haber hecho dos hermosas lesbomagic juntas".

"Que en el mundo te hace que el hecho de que ella me este observando me haga gay?"

"Eres la persona que la trajo aquí. Apuesto a que hubiera sido muy buena en la cama". Hayate se echo a reír. "Y luego, por supuesto, estuvo tu lesbiana. Tenía grandes esperanzas en realidad para ella. Por desgracia, parece haberse desvanecido en el aire... "Hayate se encogió de hombros con tristeza. "¿Qué ha pasado con ella? Pelea de enamorados? "

Si es posible, Nanoha se sintió aún más incómodo. "Um, a ella la tiene ocupada el trabajo."

Hayate asintió lentamente. "Sabias que tienes un pequeño tic en el labio cuando estás mintiendo?"

"No, no." Lo tengo? Nanoha se mordió su labio por si acaso.

"Entonces, quién es ella?"

"¿ella? ¿Quién? "

"La propietaria del Prada de imitación que vi en tu cama anoche. Que hiciste, la ocultaste, escapo por la escalera de incendios? No puedo creer que no me lo dijiste antes. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas saliendo con ella? "

"Yo no lo hago", dijo Nanoha rápidamente, y la sensación de pánico se puso en marcha otra vez. "Quiero decir... no somos".

Aclaro su garganta. "Se trata de algo nuevo ..."

"¿La cosa gay?"

"La cosa gay", dijo Nanoha. "Todavía no estoy segura de lo que soy, exactamente."

"Homosexual? Bi? No hay muchas opciones."

Nanoha se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente, yo sólo odio la idea de adoptar algunas preexistentes etiquetas, junto con todos sus estereotipos y suposiciones. Quiero decir, no puedo ser yo? "

Era el turno de Hayate de encogerse. "La gente va a golpearte con una etiqueta no importa lo que digas, por lo que es mejor escoger una misma." Hayate se levantó y vertió el café en la taza sobre el mostrador. Se la entregó a Nanoha. "Si te hace sentir mejor, voy a verte como siempre te he visto."

"¿Una mojigata?"

"Una mojigata", confirmó Hayate. Pero ella sonrió. "Esto te hace un poco más interesante."

* * *

Fate miraba su teléfono y, a continuación, miró al vestuario a su alrededor, y luego miro a su teléfono un poco más. Nanoha no había llamado - o texteado - y Fate no podía decidir si sería demasiado necesitada - o peor aún, desesperada – si enviaba un texto sin ninguna razón.

Un par de días atrás lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo un segundo, pero ahora...

"El almuerzo ha llegado, señoras", anunció Verossa, caminando con una bolsa de café en una mano. "sándwich de pavo para la reina". Se inclinó ante Fate.

"¿Cómo es que una hamburguesa con queso?"

Verossa echó un vistazo al envoltorio de plástico en la mano y luego a Arisa. "¿Ordenaste un sándwich de pavo?"

"Ensalada de atún." Arisa no se molestó en levantar la vista de su propio teléfono mientras contestaba.

"Hmm." Parecía buscar Verossa en la bolsa. "Bueno, tengo un pollo César. Y algo que se parece mucho a un Sloppy Joe ".

Fate suspiró y quito la bolsa de sus manos. Cogió el envoltorio. "Necesito cambiarlo por un verdadero asistente, cuando lo tendré?"

"Esperemos que pronto", respondió Arisa. "Tienes la entrevista con Vice Granscenic mañana. Y para que conste, no estoy aún segura de que contratarlo por ser novio del hermano de tu enamorada sea una buena idea. "Arisa agarró el sándwich de pavo de las manos de Verossa mientras él se dirigía para unirse a ella en el sofá.

Fate miró su teléfono nuevo, pidiéndole que suene o vibre o haga algo, además de burlarse de ella. "No he contratado a nadie todavía", dijo. "Lo menos que puedo hacer es reunirme con él, ¿verdad?"

"Si tú lo dices," dijo Arisa, desenvolviendo su sándwich.

Era la primera vez que Fate la había visto sin su celular en la mano. "Era apenas el más cualificado del grupo. Y si apesta? "

"Entonces lo despido."

"Sí? Así de fácil? Y no piensas que va a entorpecer las cosas con Nanoha? "

"Yo sólo lo contratare para otra cosa."

"¿Como?"

"Como lo que sea!" Fate estaba empezando a sentirse impaciente. Esta no era la cuestión en la vanguardia de sus pensamientos y quería pasar de ello. "Además, no había garantía de que incluso desearía viajar conmigo, por lo que esto podría ser sólo temporal, si es en absoluto".

"Creo que quiere que dejes el asunto," Verossa susurró a Arisa.

"Aquí hay un tema nuevo, entonces," dijo Arisa. "¿Por qué sigues buscando en tu teléfono cada cinco segundos?"

"Yo sólo iba a preguntarle sobre eso!"

Fate bajo el teléfono, molesta por lo que era obvio. "Estaba comprobando la hora".

"¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por la hora? Además, hay un reloj justo encima de la puerta. "

"Apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con Nanoha," dijo Verossa.

"O Signum".

Fate hizo su mejor esfuerzo para fulminarlos con la mirada, pero no fue su mejor esfuerzo. Estaba demasiado distraída por el desorden de otros pensamientos girando en círculos alrededor de su mente. No vas a decirnos? Nos harás esperar?

"Mi dinero está en Nanoha," dijo Verossa.

Miraban expectantes a Fate, que suspiró y miró en el teléfono de nuevo. Esto era una estupidez. Estaba obsesionada y ella lo sabía. "Nanoha me besó anoche", dijo, escuchando las palabras en voz alta por primera vez y pensó que no hizo que sea todo menos surrealista.

Hubo un largo período de silencio durante el cual ambos Verossa y Arisa la miraban.

"En serio", dijo Fate, ansiosa por obtener las primeras palabras de esta conversación ", esta es su reacción?"

"Espera, solo me lo estoy imaginando," dijo Verossa, sólo para recibir un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Arisa.

"Ay! Como si tú no estás haciendo lo mismo."

Arisa lo ignoró. "Ella te besó ... como, realmente te besó?"

"Al igual que realmente que me besó", dijo Fate, lanzando su envoltura intacta sobre la mesa. "Y me besó de nuevo. Y no sé lo que ocurre a continuación, o lo que quiere que ocurra a continuación, o incluso lo que quiero yo que ocurra. "

"Sexo", dijo Verossa. "Eso es lo que normalmente ambas quieren que ocurra a continuación."

"Gracias", dijo Fate. "Eso es realmente útil. Me siento como... si todo estuviera fuera de control. Esto es lo que quería. Ella es lo que he querido. Pero la verdad es que... yo simplemente no sé. Debo dejar que esto ocurra porque yo lo quiero, o tengo que parar porque sé dónde terminará? No puedo darle una vida normal, incluso si ella está bien con todo por el momento las cosas se van a deshacer con el tiempo. La prensa va a meterse con ella... nos va a arrastrar por el barro. No quiero eso para ella. No quiero que la pongan en esta porquería. Por lo tanto, la dejo hacer saber que las dos podemos salir heridas o debo dejar que suceda y dejar salir el egoísmo? "

"Realmente creo", dijo Verossa ", que deberías comenzar con el sexo."

* * *

Se había acobardado de su reunión con la profesora. Había tenido toda la intención de golpear en la puerta durante el horario de oficina y pedir perdón cara a cara por el terriblemente inadecuado correo electrónico que había enviado el día anterior. Pero ella no pudo hacerlo. Había hecho todo el camino hasta la puerta de la mujer, pero no pudo mover el brazo.

Así que había llamado a Vice y acordaron reunirse en el Saks Fifth Avenue. Y ahora se perdía detrás de el, mirando ropa que no podía permitirse. "¿Crees que las etiquetas son importantes," ella le preguntó, porque había estado pensando acerca de lo que había dicho Hayate.

"Sí," dijo Vice, distraído por la camisa en sus manos. "Lo veo como una inversión en mi futuro. Estoy pensando... en Armani. Aunque, como ella usa Prada. Y la vi llevando unos vaqueros Dolce & Gabbana en su última entrevista y era realmente sexy, que estoy seguro de que también era de D & G. "Puso la camiseta de vuelta en el perchero. "Que fue lo que uso la última vez que la viste?"

Nanoha intentado evocar una imagen de Fate, pero todo en lo que se podía pensar era en sus besos. "Um. Jeans? Una camiseta? "

"¿Qué tipo?"

"¿Azul? Blanco? "

Vice Suspiró y le dio una mirada desaprobación. "Marca"?

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Por otra parte, no era esa mi pregunta. Quiero decir... así como las etiquetas, del tipo de sexualidad ".

"Ah", dijo Vice. "Vamos".

Nanoha lo seguía, a medida que hablaba. "Bueno, yo estuve hablando con Hayate sobre todo"

Vice dejó de girar alrededor, causando que Nanoha y el casi chocaran. "Whoa, whoa. Le dijiste a Hayate? "

"Esta mañana".

"Así que ella sabe...?"

"Sobre todo lo que hacemos," dijo Nanoha, esperando que sea lo suficientemente bueno.

"Vamos".

"Bueno". Nanoha trató de encontrar una manera de formular la pregunta sin sonar como una idiota. No sabía exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando. "Cómo lo resolviste? En qué momento te despertaste y dijiste 'bueno, esto es lo que soy ", y luego lo convertiste en tu identidad y en realidad te sientes como si fuera tuya, en lugar de la idea de alguien más cómo debe ser?"

Vice parpadeo algo inexpresivo. "Y aquí pensé que sólo iba a tener un ligero viaje de compras", dijo. "Te gustan las niñas?"

"Sí, sería así," dijo Nanoha.

"¿Muchachos?"

"Sí".

"Entonces por el poder del Consejo Supremo de Gayhood, yo os declaro bisexual. Felicidades y bienvenida a la otra parte. Te envire tu tarjeta por correo. "

Nanoha suspiró. "Eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"Tu pregunta no tiene respuesta, Nanoha. O al menos no una respuesta que puedo darte. No puedo, sin embargo, te daré algunos consejos: No le digas a tu chica enseguida que eres bisexual porque al segundo pensara que probablemente quieres un trío con ella y algún tipo al azar. Y entonces ella se volverá loca e ira corriendo al primer chico gay que encuentra y entonces él tendrá que pasar tres horas oyendo perfectamente bien interminables, monótonos lloriqueo sobre cómo nunca debería haber ido a casa con una chica que usa tacones ".

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento", dijo Vice, se paso una mano por el pelo. "Ha sido un día largo."

Nanoha repitió las palabras a través de su mente, tratando de darles sentido. "Yo no uso tacones".

La miro con seriedad. "Olvídate de los tacones. Mira, Nanoha, eres lo que eres. La gente te verá como te ves tú, en mi experiencia pude ver que dice mucho más sobre acerca de quién eres lo que eres. Se fiel a ti mismo y date permiso para ser lo que eres y amar a quien amas...de eso es lo que se trata. El resto... el resto es poco importante en el gran esquema de las cosas".

* * *

"No quiero un trío", fue lo primero que dijo Nanoha cuando piso el apartamento de Fate.

Las palabras tomaron un tiempo para inscribirse en la mente de Fate, en parte porque estaba distraída por ver a Nanoha, y en parte porque la declaración no tenía sentido contextual. Ella cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda contra ella, a la espera.

"Y yo no quiero que pienses que voy a correr con el primer chico que me guiñe el ojo", Nanoha continuo en el mismo tono apasionado. "Y esta no es una aventura, o... ya sabes, parte de toda la experimentación de la universidad".

Fate no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer de estas declaraciones. "Me perdí una conversación en alguna parte?" Pregunto.

"Esta mañana me dijiste que estabas preocupada de que cambie de opinión", dijo. "Y he estado pensando en eso todo el día... sobre todo. Y finalmente me vine para acá por qué tú piensas eso. Y quería que supieras que yo nunca lamentaría lo sucedido ayer por la noche, no importa dónde nos dirijamos a partir de este momento."

Fate no podía dejar de sonreír. "Y tríos jugaron un papel en esto... cómo exactamente?"

"Eso fue culpa de Vice. Y Hayate. Bueno, no, fue en mayor parte de Vice. Dijo que, así, que tu no, porque no se que dijo específicamente, pero que tu... en realidad, no me acuerdo. Era algo sobre tríos y bisexuales y los tacones. A pesar de todo, sólo quería dejar claro, en caso de que alguna vez pienses que yo podría querer uno, que yo no lo quiero".

"Es bueno saberlo", dijo Fate, más divertida que cualquier otra cosa. No podía sacar sus ojos fuera de Nanoha. Imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban claramente a través

de su mente. Ella las empujo a un lado por el momento. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No, estoy bien." Nanoha comenzó a sacarse su abrigo. "No puedo creer lo que hicimos a la pared", dijo. "Cuánto tiempo lo dejaras ahí?"

Fate siguió la mirada de Nanoha. No le gustaba lo que habíamos hecho a la pared. "Hasta que desees cambiarlo."

"¿Yo?"

"Bueno, eres la artista."

"Supongo que lo soy." Nanoha se reunió con su mirada y la mantuvo. Tampoco dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. "Qué estamos haciendo, Fate?"

"Torpemente mirándonos la una a la otra".

Nanoha sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. Comenzó dirigirse hacia el salón, y Fate la miro un par de segundos antes de seguirla. "Háblame", dijo Nanoha, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Fate no sabía por dónde empezar, así que comenzó por sentarse. Había estado pensando en Nanoha todo el día, tratando de cero en lo que ella quería. Pero lo que quería había sido siempre claro, es lo que ella temía lo que hacia las cosas difíciles. Deseaba que hubiera un guión para leer de algunas experiencias pasadas, pero no había nada.

"Quieres estar conmigo, Fate?" Nanoha preguntó suavemente.

La cuestión tomó por sorpresa a Fate, silenciando todas las demás ideas. "Más que nada".

Hubo un instante de alivio en el rostro de Nanoha, de auxilio y otra cosa. "Pero es complicado," ella adivino, en tono ligero.

Fate se lanzo por una sonrisa, pero no pudo mantener una. "La gente me sigue constantemente. Toman fotos de mí constantemente. Escriben sobre mi vida y la gente en ella, y no les importa si hacen daño en el proceso. Sólo hay un tiempo que podremos ir sin que aparezcas en una foto a mi lado y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a escribir sobre mí y sobre ti. Me mata, Nanoha, arrastrarte a todo eso. "

Nanoha asintió, pero la pregunta estaba todavía en sus ojos.

A Fate se le encogió el corazón. Ella no quería perder a Nanoha. No sabía cómo mantenerla. "No quiero que tengas que pasar por eso".

"¿Realmente yo te preocupo, Fate, o es el temor de que te hagan salir?"

Fate frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, en parte arrojada por ella misma. "Honestamente, si me preguntabas hace unos meses, habría dicho que salirme era mi mayor temor en el mundo".

"¿Pero ya no?"

"No." Y Fate se sorprendió al encontrar que era cierto.

"¿Entonces, qué es?"

Eso era fácil de responder. "que te hieran", dijo. "Observar que sufres por ser parte de mi vida, y, en definitiva, perderte por causa de ello."

"Pero eso puede ocurrir incluso si somos sólo amigas", dijo Nanoha.

Fate había pensado en eso. Había pensado en ello y, a continuación, procedió a empujarlo fuera de su mente. Le dolía oír a Nanoha decir que era una posibilidad. "Yo lo sé".

"Estoy diciendo," Nanoha dijo, "que esa no es razón suficiente para no estar juntas. Si me dices que no quieres estar conmigo porque temes por tu carrera, o que estás preocupada por lo que el mundo diga y no quieres eso... entonces eso es una cosa. Pero si estás diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo porque te preocupa lo que la gente diga sobre mí y cómo me siento sobre ello...? "

"Yo simplemente no quiero verte lastimada". Y parecía razón suficiente para Fate.

"Fate, no te bese anoche porque pensé que podría ser divertido intentarlo. Te bese porque nunca he sentido esto antes, sobre nadie. Sé que una relación contigo sería complicada. Sé que a veces puede ser francamente frustrante. El infierno, podría ser incluso doloroso. Pero así son las relaciones. Y no quiero renunciar a ella simplemente porque estás preocupada lo que la gente pueda decir sobre mí".

Hubo, lo qué sintió, como un repentino rayo de esperanza, aunque las preocupaciones seguían allí. "Así que quieres estar conmigo es lo que estás diciendo?" A pesar de todo lo que ha transcurrido y todo lo que ya se ha dicho, encontraba increíblemente difícil de creer que esto era real, que Nanoha podría considerar algo más serio.

Nanoha aventuró una sonrisa. "Bueno, creo que merecemos al menos una cita".

Una cita. Sonaba tan inofensiva. Por lo tanto, tentadora. "Me estas invitando a salir?"

"¿Vas a seguir preguntando?"

Fate sonrió. En la parte de atrás de su mente estaba la voz que hablaba de las advertencias y malas ideas. Pero se había tornado considerablemente más pequeña y ahora era apenas audible. "Si me estás preguntando, entonces acepto".

"Genial. Estas ocupada ahora? "

"Es una pregunta - truco?"

"Tal vez". Nanoha le sonrió. "¿Qué películas tienes?"

Fate vaciló, pero sólo brevemente. Ya habría tiempo para ordenar el resto de las preguntas, preocupaciones e inquietudes. Por ahora, estaba contenta con seguir a la corriente, por el tiempo que durase. Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Nanoha. "Vamos a buscarlas."

* * *

Nanoha no tenía idea si habían llegado en realidad a ninguna parte con esa conversación, pero se sentía optimista con cautela mientras seguía a la actriz por las escaleras. Debe haber sido fácil, moverse hacia adelante, más allá de la neutralidad de la amistad, hacia lo que seguía. Pero salir con Fate significaba salir con su equipo directivo, sus fans, y público en general, y Nanoha entendía los temores de Fate. En algún momento, cuando la novedad de estar en una nueva relación se desvanezca, y tal vez sería mucho antes de que Nanoha tuviera que enfrentarse a una realidad muy difícil.

Y por lo que se mantuvo entre ellas una pregunta sin respuesta.

Nanoha paro en la parte superior de la escalera para mirar alrededor de la habitación de Fate. Esta no era su primera vez, pero casi sentía como si lo era. Todo entre ellas se sentía diferente. Sin embargo, la habitación era tanto, como la recordaba, aseada y cómoda. La iluminación era suave, de color amarillo, vertida de una lámpara en la esquina. Frente a ella la gran pantalla plana de TV la miraba desde la mitad del centro de entretenimiento.

Inevitablemente, su mirada cayó sobre la cama, y los pensamientos de besar a Fate bailaron en su mente.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás de humor para ver?"

Por un momento, Nanoha estaba segura de que Fate había leído su mente, pero la actriz estaba de pie cerca del televisor, mirando hacia abajo en un cajón abierto que contenía una fila tras otra de DVD. Nanoha se acercó y rastreo los títulos. La selección era alucinante. Decidió sentarse. "Esto podría tomar un tiempo."

Fate se sentó junto a ella, y Nanoha luchó el impulso de una mayor inclinación. "Ellas están en orden alfabético."

"¿En serio?" Nanoha miró a través de los títulos de nuevo y se encontró que sí, que lo estaban, de hecho, en orden alfabético. "estabas aburrida?"

"Arisa", explicó Fate.

Nanoha sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión. No tenía idea de qué película escoger. No importaba lo que ellas veían. "Idea", dijo, y agarró las manos de Fate.

"Cubre mis ojos."

"¿Es así como por lo general, tomas las decisiones?" Fate sonaba divertida mientras se trasladaba detrás de Nanoha.

Tal vez lo sería a partir de ahora, Nanoha pensó, disfrutando el hecho de que estaba más cerca de Fate ahora.

"Cualquier excusa para que me toques", dijo.

"No necesitas una excusa para eso".

Las manos de Fate quedaron de repente sobre los ojos de Nanoha y Nanoha brevemente olvido todo sobre la película. "Voy a mantener esto en mente", dijo, sorprendida de que ella pudiera pensar en absoluto. Llegó hacia adelante y se sintió en las filas, sus dedos arrastrándose sobre ellas .

"Vamos a ir con esta..." Ella abrió los ojos cuando las manos de Fate se movieron. Ella comenzó a reír. Seabord Cyborg. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? "

Fate arrebató el DVD fuera de sus manos. "Eso no debería estar allí!"

Nanoha dio media vuelta y llegó a la película, pero Fate la sostuvo en lo alto. "¡Oh, vamos. Será divertido. "

"Ni en un millón de años."

Nanoha se volvió hacia Fate y, de rodillas, consiguió hacerse con la película de nuevo. "¡Ja!" Pero un segundo después, sintió los dedos de Fate rozando suavemente sobre su vientre y ella gritó. "No es justo!", Gritó ella, riéndose, y doblándose de dolor.

Y luego, sin advertencia, Fate la beso. O, quizá, ella beso a Fate; es difícil de decir, y no importaba. Nada más realmente importaba. No se dio cuenta que la película ya no estaba en su mano cuando los dedos Fate se enredaron en su pelo.

Nanoha separo sus labios momentos más tarde. Presionó contra su frente y Fate cerró los ojos, intentando recobrar su aliento. "Podemos hacer que esto funcione", dijo, no importándole si sonaba un poco desesperada.

Lo sentía, más que oírlo, Fate suspiro. "No, si me haces ver esa película."

Nanoha reía, con ayuda, en su mayoría, y abrió los ojos. Fate estaba mirándola, y Nanoha noto que el temor que había visto en esos hermosos ojos azules anteriormente en su mayor parte se habían ido. "Trato", dijo.

"Si las cosas se ponen muy mal, voy a comprar una isla desierta en alguna parte."

"Sabes, yo normalmente me reiría de eso, pero algo me dice que lo dices en serio".

Fate sonrió, el resto de los rastros de temor se esfumaron de sus ojos, al menos por el momento. La incertidumbre, sin embargo, se mantuvo. "¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres esto, Nanoha?"

Nanoha rozo ligeramente sus labios contra los de Fate. "Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida".

* * *

Hayate estaba sentada en el sofá cuando Nanoha salió de su habitación la mañana siguiente. "Dime ¿hay café?", dijo Nanoha, en su camino a la cocina.

"Fue real, no?"

Nanoha se detuvo y se volvió hacia Hayate, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su cerebro las piezas faltantes de la conversación. Estaba en blanco, dijo, "¿Qué?"

Hayate la miraba desde el sofá y entonces suspiró, algo espectacular. "La chaqueta", dijo, como si fuera evidente.

"¿Es esta una de esas ocasiones en que decides hacerme participar en un ejercicio de improvisación sin decírmelo y yo me paso media hora preguntando de qué diablos estás hablando, sólo para descubrir más tarde que estás solo tomándome el pelo? Porque si lo es, no tengo tiempo hoy. "

"Estoy hablando de la chaqueta de Prada en tu cama," dijo Hayate. "¿Estas saliendo con una señora de edad con mucho dinero, que no la pueden ver contigo? Mierda, está en la política? "

Nanoha se sorprendió. "¿Dedujiste todo eso de una chaqueta?"

"Mierda, ella está en la política? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Sabes cuan rica es? No, espera, ¿cómo conoces a un político, odias la política. Espera... demasiadas preguntas... yo no puedo enfocarme."

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y caminó el resto del camino a la cocina para encontrar un bote vacío. "¿No hiciste café?"

"Lo hice, pero me lo tome."

"¿Todo?"

"¡No cambies de tema! Estas saliendo con un político! "

Nanoha soltó un resoplido. "No estoy saliendo con un político".

"Oh". Hayate sonaba decepcionada. "Entonces... ¿con quién entonces? Alguna empresaria? Oh, ella es la directora general de algo? "

Nanoha odiaba la mentira y tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a Hayate. Pero ahora no era el momento. Además, tendría que hablar con Fate al respecto. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy saliendo con alguien? Tal vez estoy jugando en el terreno".

Hayate soltó un bufido. "¿Tu? claro". Pero ella pareció considerar la idea. "Te puedo dar un consejo, como alguien que ha sido más tiempo gay que tú?"

Nanoha se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos. "Tú no eres gay".

"Uh, helloooooo! Hayate sostenía el guión y saludó a su alrededor. "Mi consejo es no conformarte con la primera lesbiana que cruza por tu camino, de acuerdo? Claro, podría ser divertido por ahora y nuevo y todo eso, pero las probabilidades son de que serás capaz de hacerlo mejor. Quiero decir, mira, cuando yo tenía quince años, mi primera novia, Suzuka Tsukimura, era... ya sabes, fea. Y ahora, años después, estoy saliendo con Fate Testarossa. Necesitas una meta. Ahora, yo no estoy diciendo que conseguirás siempre a alguien como Fate Testarossa, obviamente, pero aún así, cualquier objetivo es bueno. "

Nanoha asintió lentamente, ganando tiempo suficiente para procesar completamente las capas de ironía y lo absurdo. "Voy a tener eso en mente, gracias."

"En serio, Nanoha, ¿quién coño es? Me estás matando aquí. Dame una pista. Dime si al menos no es tan aburrida como Yunno."

Nanoha sonrió. Volver loca a Hayate le dio una extraña sensación de satisfacción. "Tengo que llegar a la escuela. Yo te cogeré más tarde.

"¡Espera!", Gritó Hayate mientras Nanoha comenzó a alejarse. "Vas a estar allí mañana, ¿verdad? "

Nanoha se dio la vuelta lentamente, preocupada de repente. "Ah... ¿dónde?"

"Mi escena con Fate, lo estamos filmando mañana. Estarás allí, ¿verdad?

Nanoha no podía imaginar nada más torpe que ver a su mejor amiga siguiendo adelante con eso... ¿Era Fate su novia? ¿Lo establecieron oficialmente? "No tengo clases", dijo.

"Es sábado."

Maldita sea. No podía pensar en otra excusa lo suficientemente rápido. "Uhm..."

Hayate suspiró. "Me prometiste. ¡Vamos! No tienes que permanecer durante toda la cosa. Vamos por una hora o dos. "Y, porque sabía que iba a funcionar, agregó," Significaría mucho para mí. "

Era inútil esto de discutir con Hayate, era implacable cuando realmente quería algo, y Nanoha sentía un muy pesado sentimiento de culpa por todas las mentiras que guardaba con mucha resistencia. "Muy bien, claro, voy a estar allí."

* * *

"Hmm," Verossa murmuró, y levantó la vista de su portátil. Había llegado al apartamento de Fate casi una hora antes de lo previsto y dio como razón que la conexión a Internet de Arisa no funcionaba. Fate tenía una fuerte sospecha de que sólo quería encontrarla preparando el desayuno para que él pudiera tener algo. "Cual es una forma más corta de decir" tigre en la cama? "

Fate lo miró con curiosidad sobre el mostrador de la cocina entre ellos. "¿Estás haciendo algún tipo de crucigrama pornográfico?"

"No, estoy contando sobre nuestras aventuras sexuales. En el Twitter? Hmm. "Él se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, al parecer consigo una afluencia de seguidores cada vez que escribo acerca de dormir contigo. Por eso, te alegrará saber que tenemos una vida sexual muy saludable."

"Voy a estar segura de tener en cuenta eso diariamente", dijo Fate secamente, y bebió un sorbo de café.

"Por supuesto, adivino que serías una tigresa en la cama con tantos años de frustración sexual reprimida. Así que tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Nanoha...? "

Fate sonreía, al oír hablar de Nanoha y ante el evidente intento de Verossa por conseguir información sobre ella. «Sutil».

"Toc, toc!" Llamo Arisa a la puerta principal, interrumpiendo lo que Verossa podría haber dicho a continuación. Entró en segundo más tarde. "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Fate estaba a punto de decirme sobre sus relaciones sexuales con Nanoha."

Arisa miró, con los ojos abiertos. "¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con Nanoha? ¿En serio?"

Fate considero muy seriamente no responder a la pregunta, pero decidió que simplemente eso los invitaría a molestarla más. "No he dormido con Nanoha."

"Oh", dijo Arisa, y se sentó en el taburete vacío junto a Verossa. "Bueno, no queremos apresurarnos en nada. Es tu primera vez ".

"Tu no quieres precipitarte", dijo Verossa, cerrando la computadora portátil. El sonido del chasquido de cierre puntuado su declaración. "Maldita sea es la primera vez. Consíguela de una vez. ¿Es porque tienes miedo que sea realmente malo? Puedo guiarte. "

"Ejem, creo que estaría un poco mas calificada para guiarla en eso", dijo Arisa.

Fate frunció el ceño ante ellos, un poco ofendida. "Yo no necesito que ninguno de los dos me guie por cualquier cosa. Pero gracias por el voto de confianza. "

"Bueno, satisfacer a una mujer puede ser difícil, "dijo Verossa.

Arisa lo miró. "No, si sabes lo que estás haciendo. "

"Yo siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Eso es. Dos palabras para ti: Atlantic City. "

"Yo estaba borracho y no cuenta de todas formas debido a la... bueno, ya sabes." Verossa se aclaró la garganta y volvió su atención sobre Fate. "¿Te preocupa que ella te haga cosas raras?"

Arisa gruñó ante su comentario. "Me acosté con este tipo mientras pelaba una manzana"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Esa fue una sola vez! "

"Wow", dijo Fate, bajando su taza. -Muy bien. Esa es mi señal para ir a la ducha. "

"Espera, espera, "dijo Arisa, su voz sonando seria ahora ahora. "Los jefes del estudio quieren reunirse contigo la próxima semana sobre El Puente de Moe. El director quiere tomarse un descanso también. Hablé con Signum y ella dijo que podríamos resolverlo siempre y cuando no vaya a más de cuatro días y que estés de vuelta el viernes. El problema es que el estudio sólo puede reunirse contigo el martes y el director se encuentra en Nueva Zelanda hasta el jueves. Entonces, quieres que intente reprogramar cualquiera de ellos, o estás de acuerdo, dejando viajar la tarde del lunes y regresar la noche del jueves? "

"Eso suena bien para mí."

"Me encanta cuando cooperas", dijo Arisa, y sonrió.

"Deberías invitar a Nanoha a que te acompañe", sugirió Verossa. "Dale un poco de sabor a la vida de L.A. Obtenla desnuda en el Jacuzzi; obtén una pequeña muestra de ella."

Arisa le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Eres un pervertido".

"Y hoy particularmente molesto."

"Es que yo no quise dormir con él la noche anterior ", explicó Arisa. Ella lo miró furiosa. "Desde que, ya sabes, rompimos."

"Muy bien, ella no tiene por qué saber eso" Verossa murmuró.

"Sí, porque que ustedes no duermen juntos es demasiada información ", respondió Fate, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron de nuevo a la anterior sugerencia de Verossa. Nanoha en L. A. En su casa...

Ella captó a Verossa observándola. Él sonrió. "Estás pensando en ella desnuda en tu jacuzzi, ¿verdad?"

"Dale una palmada por mí, quieres?

"así será", dijo Arisa.

* * *

Nanoha logró encontrar a su profesora mayormente gracias a un golpe de suerte. Vio a la mujer corriendo, pasando el Centro Kimmel a una velocidad impresionante, anti-edad, y Nanoha tomó la decisión sobre el terreno a fin de perseguirla. En el momento en que la alcanzó, estaba sin aliento y arrojó un pequeño grito bajo. "¡profesora Lowran!"

La mujer fue lento, dando la oportunidad a Nanoha a caminar a su lado. "Srta. Takamachi ", dijo, en tono cansado, desdeñoso. "Que me propone?"

Nanoha parpadeó ante la pregunta, sintiéndose mortificada. "Sólo quería pedir disculpas por mi muy inapropiado correo electrónico"

"Ya se disculpó en su segundo correo electrónico altamente inadecuado, Srta. Takamachi. No me gusta ser acosada con fines redundantes. Tal vez le gustaría explicar por qué no ha estado en la clase durante toda la semana o por qué no ha presentado su proyecto? "

"Yo..." Nanoha no tenía mucha explicación ya que había estado preocupada con asuntos del corazón. ¿Un asunto del corazón? Eso sonaba como una buena excusa.

La profesora Lowran se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia Nanoha. "Quieres saber cuál es la diferencia entre el trabajo que metió en este programa y el trabajo que ha hecho en los últimos tiempos?"

"No," dijo Nanoha, y rápidamente agregó: "Quiero decir que sí."

"Pasión" exclamó la mujer, con una voz suficientemente fuerte para causar que varias personas miraran. "¿Estuvo teniendo relaciones sexuales regulares cuando empezó?"

Nanoha ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar siquiera a responder la pregunta. Miró a su alrededor a la gente que pasaba, como si uno de ellos podría salvarla de esta conversación. "Uhm..."

"El sexo, Srta. Takamachi", dijo la profesora, con impaciencia. "Es una artista de la pasión. Encuentre la pasión y píntela. Ahora, si me disculpa, se me está haciendo tarde para el yoga. "

Nanoha la vio alejarse y se paro en medio de la acera, demasiado aturdida para moverse. Casi se perdió el hecho de que su celular estaba sonando. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vaciló. "Hola, Kyoya," dijo, y decidió empezar a caminar de nuevo.

"Oye, hermanita. Cómo va tu día? "

"Va... extrañamente. Creo que una de mis profesoras me aconsejó que eche un polvo ".

"Eso suena... torpe."

"Torpe es el tema de todo mi día", dijo Nanoha, pensando de nuevo en su conversación con Hayate.

"Bueno, de acuerdo con ese tema, yo estoy llamando para preguntar si sabes por qué Hayate llamo a cobrar una apuesta que hicimos hace años y luego colgó cuando le dije que yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. "

Iba a asesinar a Hayate. "Lo siento, Kyoya". Empezó a decir, sintiendo una oleada de nerviosismo", quería decirte antes... "

"Dime qué, exactamente?"

Nanoha considero la mejor manera de expresar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Decidió que no había una mejor manera. "Estoy tal vez saliendo con... ... una chica."

"¿Tal vez?

"Es complicado", dijo Nanoha, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Siento que, no te lo dije".

"Hey, si alguien debe entender, soy yo, ¿no?", Dijo Kyoya, a la ligera. "¿Eres feliz?"

"Tal vez".

Kyoya soltó una carcajada larga. "Muy bien... "Nanoha pensó en la cuestión con más cuidado, tratando de sopesar sus emociones en contra su noción percibida de la felicidad. "Yo diría que... Soy prudentemente contenida."

"Bueno, eso suena increíblemente sensato. Oye, nos juntamos uno de estos días y almorzamos o algo así. Podemos hablar".

"Sí, eso sería genial ", dijo Nanoha, aliviada de que Kyoya no estaba pidiendo más preguntas.

"Bien. Tengo que seguir adelante. Vice tiene un ataque de pánico por todo esto de la entrevista de Fate Testarossa. Hablamos más tarde? "

"Definitivamente." Colgó y miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente desorientada. Había estado caminando sin rumbo y ahora no podía recordar donde era que tenía la intención de ir en primer lugar. Antes de que pudiera decidir sobre una nueva dirección, su teléfono volvió a sonar, y sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla. "Antes de decir nada", comenzó, "Me gustaría hacerte saber que he alcanzado mi cuota oficial de conversaciones incómodas por hoy, así que lo que estás llamando a decir mejor que no sea torpe. De acuerdo? Ve ".

"Me gustaría proponerte una orgía", dijo Fate, "con mi madrastra... y un gato."

"Muy bien, estoy por colgar ahora. "

Fate se echó a reír y dijo: "Yo estaba llamando para ver cómo iba tu día."

"Vamos a ver", dijo Nanoha. "Hayate quiere que yo vayaa y vea cómo ustedes lo hacen el día de mañana. Y entonces mi profesora, a la que yo le hice proposiciones accidentalmente, me dijo que la manera de mejorar mi arte era a echar un polvo. Y entonces Hayate decidió hacerme salir ante mi hermano... "

"Wow", dijo Fate. "Y ni siquiera es mediodía.

"Dímelo. ¡Oh! Hablando de cosas difíciles, se me olvidó decirte ayer por la noche que por favor no te sientas incómoda o extraña sobre la entrevista de Vice porque no quiero que te sientas obligada a contratarlo sólo porque tú y yo estamos... "No estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase.

"...teniendo un una especie de incestuosa orgía bestial?"

"No creo que una madrastra se considere incestuoso".

"Bueno, por eso dije 'una especie' ".

"Realmente esperemos que en tu línea no haya micrófonos," Nanoha dijo, sonriendo. "Imagínate los titulares."

Fate se echó a reír. "Te prometo que no contratare a Vice sólo porque tú y yo estamos... saliendo."

Saliendo. La palabra hizo que el corazón de Nanoha diera un vuelco. "saliendo", dijo. "¿Es eso lo que hacemos? "

"Bueno, me lo pediste anoche".

"Técnicamente, te pregunte si podíamos ir a tu habitación la noche anterior", corrigió Nanoha. "Y entonces pasamos ahí una hora. Así que... sí, creo que eso significa que estamos saliendo. "

"Bien, contenta de que está arreglado. Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora?"

Nanoha se fijo en sus alrededores. "Estoy entrando al Washington Square Park." Vio un banco vacío y se dirigió a él. "y tú?"

"Estoy tratando de decidir qué ponerme. ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme? Puedo enviar un coche por ti. "

Nanoha sonrió. "He estado alrededor tuyo el tiempo suficiente para saber que eres perfectamente capaz de vestirte por ti misma." Quería decir que podría ir más tarde y ayudarla a desvestirse, pero luego la timidez la pateo.

"Sólo estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa para verte".

"No necesitas una excusa para ello", dijo Nanoha, sonriendo. "Pero realmente tengo un montón de tareas para ponerme al día así que... tal vez esta noche?"

"Esta noche será", dijo Fate.

Nanoha colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su totalidad. Ni siquiera le importaba si se veía ridícula. Se sentó en el banquillo y vio pasar a desconocidos durante unos minutos antes de la sacar su cuaderno de dibujo de la bolsa. Una página en blanco la miró en espera.

Pensó en Fate cuando empezó a dibujar.

* * *

Vice ya estaba sentado y esperando para cuando Fate llegó al restaurante, pero él se puso en pie al segundo que la vio. Noto que era joven, guapo y vestido de punta en blanco en un conjunto que debería haber costado tanto como la suya. Hizo caso omiso de los murmullos de entusiasmo sorprendidos que arrastraba tras ella, y se centró toda su atención en él. "Debes ser Vice", dijo, y sonrió.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres tú misma", dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. "Lo siento, no estoy tratando de parecer demasiado freak."

Fate se echó a reír y se sentó. El camarero le entregó una carta y ella le dio las gracias antes de volver su atención hacia su compañero de cena. Se sentía aliviada de que estaba nervioso porque la verdad del asunto era que ella también lo estaba. Esta era una persona importante en la vida de Nanoha y ella quería caerle bien. -Entonces-dijo-, debemos de llegar a la parte más incómoda de la entrevista?

"¿Hay alguna otra parte?"

"¿Comer?"

Vice dejó caer su menú en la mesa. "Entonces, por todos los medios. Estoy demasiado nervioso para nada, además de sudar". Hizo una mueca. "Finge que no he dicho eso."

Fate se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta en fingida seriedad. "Así que, Vice, ¿por qué quieres trabajar para mí?"

"Muy bien, quieres la respuesta seria: trabajo en una empresa en donde he estado ensayando delante del espejo durante toda la semana o prefieres la verdad? "

Fate sonrió. "La verdad".

"Está bien." Vice respiro hondo. "He sido un admirador tuyo, como, siempre y trabajar para ti sería un sueño hecho realidad. En realidad, estar sentado aquí contigo ahora es un sueño hecho realidad. Estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo sería como... bueno, lo que viene después de un sueño hecho realidad. Y sé que es una razón bastante coja, pero me preguntaste por la verdad. Así que... esa es la verdad. Pero! Además de ser un fanboy total, Soy las dos cosas capacitado y dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier cosa que me preguntes, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. "

Fate considero la respuesta y se encogió de hombros. "Funciona para mí", dijo, y sonrió. "¿Puedes empezar la semana que viene?"

Él la miró parpadeando. -Espera, eso es todo? "

"Eso es todo."

"¿Estoy contratado?"

"Estás contratado".

«Oh, mi Dios!", dijo. Oh, Dios mío!... "

Fate sonrió y cogió de nuevo el menú, dándole tiempo para absorber la información. Había pocas posibilidades de que ella no lo hubiese contratado, y no había sentido en prolongar su nerviosismo. Ahora, por la parte divertida. "Entonces, háblame de ti-dijo ella, haciendo como que miraba el menú. "Tengo entendido que tienes novio."

* * *

La caminata siempre le daba tiempo suficiente para pensar en Fate. Era durante esos momentos en que los aspectos preocupantes de su vida pudieran surgir, teniendo en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Por un lado, ella era feliz, era feliz en una cegadora manera, liberando una especie de camino. Una parte tenía muchas ganas de reír y bailar alrededor del coche del tren, abrazando a desconocidos al azar y tal vez romper a cantar. Pero por detrás de estos agradables, y absurdos momentos, había otros, los recordatorios más persistentes de todo los que podría salir mal.

* * *

El metro paró en seco y Nanoha miro como los pasajeros se intercambiaban. Fue reconfortante, la restauración constante de rostros que había probablemente nunca volver a ver. Dos chicas vinieron a pararse a su lado, continuando una conversación que debía haber empezado mucho antes.

"Bueno, no puedo decirle a mi mamá ", dijo la una a la otra, y ya Nanoha podría relacionarse. Se preguntó qué pensaría si se metía, Si ella se abría con ellas 'Yo sé lo que quieres decir. No puedo decirle a mi mamá que estoy saliendo con una mujer'. Y no cualquier mujer. Fate Testarossa.

No estaba segura de qué podría enloquecer más a su familia, ahora que lo pensaba.

Era más fácil pensar en Fate simplemente como Fate. Si Nanoha la despojaba de la fama y sus responsabilidades adjuntas y sólo pensaba en la persona. La Fate en pantalones vaqueros rasgados y gafas, entonces las cosas no se sentían tan abrumadoras. Pero no había que seleccionar y escoger cuando se trataba de una relación y Nanoha sabía. También sabia que se necesitaría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo, pese a lo que "todo" resultó ser.

"Dile que nos quedamos dormidas estudiando", dijo la misma chica. "Ella no sabrá que Travis estaba allí. Además, es una especie de verdad".

"Creo que voy a vomitar", respondió la otra, y Nanoha se alejó, por si acaso.

El tren aceleró y se ralentizó y pronto se detuvo por completo, y Nanoha salió por la puerta abierta y lejos de las chicas y sus problemas. Sus voces se fundían en sonidos nuevos y más persistentes, y para cuando Nanoha salió al aire frío de Nueva York, lo había olvidado por completo.

La caminata al edificio de Fate llegó con su propia paleta de colores de distintas emociones contradictorias. Había, en un extremo del espectro, la expectación aturdida de ver a Fate de nuevo. Y en el otro: el miedo en sus múltiples matices de color. El miedo, sobre todo, de llegar a la puerta de Fate para encontrar que la actriz había cambiado de opinión, que este frágil camino que anduvieron se había derrumbado sin su consentimiento.

Pero incluso a través de la niebla engrosada de incertidumbre, Nanoha estaba perfectamente clara en una cosa: estaba enamorada de Fate. Ella estaba enamorada y no había vuelta atrás en eso. El momento exacto en que había pasado de tener la menor idea de cómo se sentía al estar totalmente decidida sobre el tema se había ido y venido sin preámbulos. Quedaba sólo la constatación de que estos sentimientos habían estado allí casi desde el principio, y ahora eran tan obvios como eran de irresistibles.

Entro al edificio del apartamento de Fate en momentos de verlo más tarde y se apresuró hacia la puerta. En el interior, se encontró con el portero discutiendo con un hombre en traje de payaso. Sus voces resonaban con fuerza, reverberando en el techo alto. Se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que ella no era notada, y luego continuó hacia el ascensor. La discusión se hacía más fuerte, pero ella sólo captó las palabras "puta" y "loro" ante las puertas cerradas.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y en poco tiempo, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Caminar hacia el apartamento de Fate era por lo general su parte menos favorita del viaje. En algún lugar entre bajar del ascensor y llamar a la puerta, toda la materia de la emoción extrema se elevaba a la superficie y se instalaba dolorosamente en su estómago. En esta ocasión, se sentía un poco peor.

Llamó a la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Fate abriera la puerta, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que la paranoia de Nanoha tomara el relevo. Ella concibió a Fate de pie allí, mirando preocupada y sombría, rompiendo el hielo con algo vago, pero diría, algo así como: "Tenemos que hablar." Tal vez en las primeras horas desde que habían hablado por última vez Fate se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que hubo entre ellas no existía. No valía la pena el esfuerzo, que había mucho que perder y muy poco que ganar. Este se había convertido en el mayor temor de Nanoha.

El picaporte se volvió, y Fate de repente estaba en la puerta, sonriente, de algún modo parecía más hermosa de lo que Nanoha recordaba. Tenía el pelo levantado sostenido por palillos. Nanoha había esperaba verla todavía con el conjunto que uso al conocer a Vice, pero la actriz se había cambiado a su conjunto habitual de t-shirt y jeans.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

¿Es ésa tu manera de decir que me extrañaste?". Nanoha preguntó, encontrando su confianza en la sonrisa de Fate. Sintió la luz a sus preocupaciones y las dejó en el pasillo y entró. El apartamento era más frío que de costumbre y se preguntó si eso era a propósito. Tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en el tipo de persona que leía demasiado en todo.

Fate cerró la puerta. "Yo siempre te extraño," ella dijo, de una manera que hizo al corazón de Nanoha saltarse un latido.

"Apuesto a que dices eso a todas tus otras novias ", bromeó, y se acordó de la conversación anterior. Todavía se sentía extraño pensar en Fate como su novia. No podía envolver su mente alrededor de lo que significaba exactamente. Pero aquí en el apartamento de Fate, en presencia de Fate, sintió que ninguno de los temores o preocupaciones que nublaban su mente las separarían.

"Sólo a las sexys".

"Ah, bueno, ahora me siento verdaderamente especial." Pero ella sonrió, porque ella se sentía especial. Suertuda, también. Conoció la mirada de Fate. La actriz la estaba mirando. "¿Qué?"

"Nada" dijo Fate, y se encogió de hombros. "Eres realmente hermosa".

El comentario sorprendió a Nanoha, y se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo. No estaba segura de que alguna vez se acostumbraría que Fate dijera cosas así. No sabía qué decir, además de, "Gracias".

Fate sonrió, percibiendo su turbación. "Estoy preparando la cena."

"¿Es eso lo que se olía?", Preguntó Nanoha, agradecida por el cambio de tema. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en el centro de atención, sin embargo la atención era agradable. El aire olía vagamente a comida, pero nada reconocible en particular. Ella siguió a Fate a la cocina. Sobre el mostrador estaban esperando una gran variedad de verduras y frutas y especias frescas. "Wow, ¿con tanta hambre?"

"Bueno, no exactamente". Fate se volvió hacia ella, un poco avergonzada. "Mira, me aburría, así que decidí que sería divertido ver qué podría pasar si usaba un ingrediente al azar de cada uno de los primeras quince páginas de este libro de cocina."

Nanoha miró brevemente a la obra en cuestión y luego de nuevo a Fate, pensando que era fascinantemente extraña. "Eres tan rara".

"Dice quien colecciona papel higiénico."

"Eso lo hice en nombre del arte. Y, de todos modos, nunca he dicho que ser rara era una cosa mala". Encontró a la mirada de Fate de nuevo y fue golpeada por un momento por lo mucho que quería besarla. Deseaba no sentirse tan tímida a veces, preguntándose cómo había conseguido dar el primer paso. Quería ir directamente a la parte en el que se sintieran del todo cómodas una con otra. Apartó la mirada y se concentró en el horno. "Así está tu creación, ahí dentro?"

"Sí". Fate cruzó sus brazos y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. "¿Huele mal?"

"No está mal-contestó Nanoha, y se acercó a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos se tocaron. "No es bueno tampoco. Algo así como el ajo... y los pies. ¿Qué ofreces? "

"Patas de ajo... y." Ella sonrió cuando Nanoha se echó a reír. Luego se puso seria y dijo: "Contraté a Vice."

Nanoha no se sorprendió en su totalidad por la declaración. Vice le había dejado un mensaje de voz un tanto histérico y agudo que Nanoha había luchado por comprender y no lo hizo. La conmutación de los trenes no le había dado muchas oportunidades para volver a llamar. Pero había adivinado que las noticias eran buenas. Miró a Fate y dijo: "Espero que no lo hayas hecho por mí."

"Yo no lo hice", y Fate sonaba sincera, pero había algo más en su tono que no podía Nanoha distinguir. "Probablemente le dirás de nosotras..."

La declaración sonó como una pregunta y Nanoha lo pensó un segundo antes de decir: "Realmente me gustaría decirle a Hayate antes que nadie."

"¿Quieres que este ahí cuando le digas?"

La cuestión tomo a Nanoha con la guardia baja. Ella había esperado más de un argumento, una explicación lógica de por qué sería mejor esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a la gente.

"¿Cuándo?"

Fate se encogió de hombros y su brazo rozó el de Nanoha de nuevo, produciéndole un ardor en la piel. "Siempre que quieras".

Cuando quiera. "¿No te importa?"

"¿Importarme?"

"Quiero decir... "Nanoha vaciló, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Simplemente pensé que no querías que otras personas lo sepan todavía."

"Le dije a Verossa y Arisa, ¿por qué no decirle Hayate?

Nanoha sabía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Ella sintió un alivio abrumador ante la idea de contarle todo a Hayate acerca de Fate. Pero le preocupaba forzar la confianza de la actriz. "¿Pero estás segura? No me importa esperar si estas preocupada en

absoluto de que las cosas no funcionen entre nosotras..."

Fate frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Está planeando romper conmigo pronto?"

Nanoha instintivamente se rió de la pregunta, pensar eso era ridículo. Pero su corazón latía más rápido en la sugerencia de que Fate pensara que la dejaría. Sonrió y dijo: "Creo que puedo ponerme en contacto contigo para otro día o dos."

"Ah, bueno". Fate sonrió de la manera que a Nanoha le gustaba. Pero entonces su expresión cambió. "Puedes decirle a Hayate lo que quieras, cuando quieras. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir como si tenías que hacer otra cosa ".

"No lo hiciste", dijo Nanoha rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda. "Sólo quería que supieras que podías confiar en mí, así que nunca dije nada."

Fate la miró en silencio, y Nanoha se preguntó lo que pensaba. Por último, dijo, "Si no recuerdo mal, yo soy la que te mintió..."

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos al recordarlo. -Tienes razón- dijo. "Y todavía estoy algo enojada contigo por eso." Pero sonrió para demostrar que no hablaba realmente en serio. Miró hacia otro lado por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Creo que voy a decirle a Hayate. Tal vez después de su escena de mañana ".

"Entonces, ¿estarás allí?"

Nanoha no se había detenido a pensar lo que Fate podría pensar ante la idea. "Preferirías que no lo esté?"

Fate dudó, pero dijo: "No me importa. No quieres estar allí? " Nanoha casi se rió. "Ni siquiera un poco."

"¿Eres celosa?"

Celosa. La palabra evocaba visiones de su madre lanzando plátanos a la gente. O del mal humor y enojo de Yunno cuando pensaba que algún otro chico la estaba mirando. No quería tirar plátanos a Hayate, pero la idea de que besara a Fate le hacía dar vueltas el estómago.

¿Cómo podía no ser celosa? "De ti y de mi mejor amiga que conseguirían el... Naw..."

Fate estaba tan conmovida que estaba de pie delante de Nanoha en lugar de estar a su lado.

"No es real, ¿sabes?"

"Los celos", preguntó Nanoha en broma. Se sentía muy distraída de repente. Ella estaba distraída por los ojos de Fate y sus largas pestañas y sus labios perfectos. Se le ocurrió que nunca había sentido esto en sus relaciones anteriores; este tipo de anticipación nerviosa. No recordaba haber sentido nunca esa necesidad desesperada por tocar a alguien antes.

"Lo he conseguido en parte".

Le tomó un segundo a Nanoha recordar lo que habían estado hablando. "De acuerdo" dijo ella-. "Es por eso que Hayate se encuentra actualmente en casa, practicando cómo desabrochar tu sostén con sus dientes."

Fate se echó a reír. "Ella no lo está haciendo."

"Ella podría estarlo haciendo."

Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha. "Aquí, yo te mostraré", dijo, y llevó a Nanoha de vuelta al mostrador.

"¿Cómo desenganchar el sujetador con los dientes?" Fate se volvió hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Nanoha podría jurar que la actriz se sonrojaba. En lugar de responder, ella acarició el taburete y le dijo: "Siéntate".

Nanoha tiró de él más cerca y obedeció. "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Yo voy a mostrarte lo que puedes esperar mañana para que no te preocupes tanto. Haz de cuenta que estamos en un bar."

Nanoha se sentó y respiró hondo. Hizo todo lo posible para recordar la última barra en la que estuvo. Trató de visualizar los estantes de botellas donde estaban el horno y el microondas, trató de ver todo en una sombra tenue de la luz. Pero la imagen se desvaneció con rapidez y estaba de vuelta en el apartamento de Fate, mirando los aparatos brillar. No obstante, dijo: Está bien".

"Muy bien, ahora pretende que piensas que soy sexy".

Nanoha sonrió. "No estoy segura de que mi imaginación se extienda tan lejos."

"Bueno, entonces me conformo con no ser repulsiva". Dijo Fate Luego se apoyó en el mostrador de mármol" Y ahora se algo coqueta."

"Um". Nanoha intento pensar en algo que decir, pero se quedó en blanco. No podía recordar alguna vez coquetear a nadie en su vida. Así que, fue con: "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"¿Esa es tu mejor frase de enganche?"

"Sí", dijo Nanoha en serio. "¿No es eso suficiente para hacer que quieras ir conmigo a la cama?"

Fate sonrió y se acercó. Ella pareció vacilar antes de decir: "¿Quieres venir a California la semana que viene conmigo?"

La pregunta se sentía fuera de lugar en el contexto del momento. "¿Es eso parte de la actuación? "

"No, lo siento, yo no sabía cómo sacarlo a colación." Fate parecía tímida y avergonzada de una manera que Nanoha nunca había visto antes. "Tengo que volver a casa la próxima semana por unos días y yo estaba pensando... bueno, tenía esperanzas... de que consideres ir conmigo?"

La palabra casa molestaba a Nanoha. Era un recordatorio incómodo de toda la incertidumbre. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Ella se volvió a la pregunta, y trató de darle sentido.

"Sé que tienes la escuela y todo", Fate estaba diciendo. Y que tal vez sea demasiado pronto... "

Nanoha la miró con curiosidad, sorprendida por el hecho de que Fate estaba nerviosa y muy cerca de balbucear.

¿Crees que es demasiado pronto? "

"¡No! Quiero decir, ¿tal vez? "Ella vaciló y dijo: "¿Demasiado pronto para qué, exactamente?"

"No lo sé. Tú lo mencionaste. "

"Oh. Yo lo hice. Supongo que... demasiado pronto para subirte a un avión conmigo y viajar por todo el país? Quiero decir, no preguntaría, si yo pensara que era... pero si tú piensa que es... "

"Yo no lo hago", dijo Nanoha, porque no tenía, y realmente, la idea de hacer nada en absoluto con Fate siempre fue muy atractiva. "Me encantaría ir."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro que sí." Nanoha sonrió ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Fate. "Quiero decir, que tendría que consultar con mis profesores y también ver si no es demasiado tarde para

conseguir un buen precio de un billete de avión."

Fate parecía confundida, pero luego sonrió. "Oh, no, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy fletando un jet privado. "

Fate dijo "jet privado" de la misma manera que alguien podría haber dicho «cortadora de césped, con una especie de indiferencia casual. De pronto, a Nanoha se le ocurrió que estaba en una relación con alguien para quien el dinero no era objeto de importancia. Se había olvidado de esto, de alguna manera, o tal vez había hecho un buen trabajo en ignorarlo.

"¿Nanoha?"

La voz de Fate irrumpió a través de sus pensamientos, seria y preocupada, y Nanoha la miró. "No puedes pagar por todo", dijo en respuesta. "Quiero decir, no puedo competir con un viaje a California, pero no quiero que las cosas sean así... tu pagando por todo."

Si Fate se sorprendió, no lo demostró. -Está bien- aceptó ella. Miró hacia la ventana, pensativa, y luego a Nanoha. -Bueno, vamos a necesitar alimentos cuando lleguemos allí."

"Está bien", dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Alimentos podría hacerlos. "Trato". Ella estrechó la mano de Fate, en su mayoría porque quería tocarla. Pasó su dedo por la palma. "Entonces, dónde estábamos?"

En lugar de contestar, Fate se inclinó y la besó, haciendo difícil si no imposible, recordar cosas como la desaprobación de los padres y los problemas de dinero, así como el hecho de que la relación podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Nanoha estaba segura de que el mundo podría terminar a su alrededor y ella ni le prestaría atención ni previo aviso, debido a que los labios Fate eran demasiado suaves, y cada vez que la atraía hacia sí o hacia el besó más profundo, toda la sangre en el cerebro de Nanoha acudía en otras partes de su cuerpo, por lo que era imposible pensar en absoluto.

El horno sonó, y podría haber sido la primera vez o la octava vez, Nanoha no podía estar segura. Se separo a regañadientes y le dijo: "Mejor que no beses así a Hayate mañana".

Fate sonrió y la besó de nuevo, y el horno más que olvidado.

* * *

**Ho ho ho, **Una serie de dudas que se quitan con besitos. Todos necesitamos de eso xP

**Jocelyn: **Jajaja si, esta tiene más escenas Nanofateras... eso es bueno :D En fin, me alegra que este capítulo si te haya gustado jajaja, ya hacia falta algo de acción :)

**Ojiitos Claroos: **Jajaja y negar a Signum con Fate es un gran paso para ti, así que asumo estabas con todo en ese momento :P. Oh yo sería incapaz de dejarlos sin capítulo XD, por eso mismo actualicé los días que no eran :P Espero pronto saber de ti, por cierto! jajaja

**Aria T. : **Ahora mismo te contesto el PM XD... Creo que si a mi me hubiera pasado lo del profesor no estaría aquí para contarla... SEGURO me doy de baja y huyo jajaja. Gracias por siempre estar por aquí y echarme palabras de ánimo. Solo por eso te dejaré leer mi historia XD

**Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli: **Espero fervientemente que lo de la declaración tb me pase jajaja. En cuanto a tu historia... NOOO T-T. Ahorita no puedo leerla pero cuando lo haga te dejaré un largo (bueno... pequeño) comentario de lo mal que me parece de que estuviera tan corta XD

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **He estado queriéndote dedicar el capítulo desde cuando y hasta hoy me di cuenta que tenía que hacerlo con alguien más porque sino no me alcanza xP... Pero igual va con mucho cariño porque aprecio mucho tus mensajes. SO! gracias :D

**Traumas inuyasha: **Jajaja salió sin querer el capítulo con respecto a tus deseos... pero el peluche puedes imaginártelo morado y esponjoso :3... Pues de dónde eres que tu clima parece algo espantoso jajaja :D

**Minovi: **Ya tu sabrás que esta empezando lo bueno :D

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Okay, yo soy súper curiosa... que es lo que haces? XD... Creo que te lo diré de una vez, según recuerdo la familia de Nanoha no se entera jajaja, creo que es otra de las cosas que le hacen falta a la historia... pero meh, verás un poco de acción por parte de la de Fate ;). Mis PD. Me encanta que dejaras PD a pesar de no haberte contestado xD. Mil gracias por los buenos deseos, ando nerviosa haha X(. PD2: No entendí, no estoy en ninguna de las listas o fue sarcasmo? jajaja, eso es triste u.u. PD3.- Sii lo bueno que existirá la 3era versión. La autora te deja suscribirte a una cuenta y muy de vez en cuando enseña un pequeño adelanto o cosas así. Se llama Ingrid Díaz, esta en face :)

**NanoFate24.- **Hahaha si esas partes son geniales. Ojalá todo es hubiera llegado hace mucho xD Porque aunque las cosas se van más "rápidas". Teóricamente se van más lentas pq la historia es más larga D: Creo que como a muchos me gusta mucho esta versión pero a partir de aquí es cuando la amo haha :P

**Aki Sagami: **Jajaja que bien que te guste! Es bueno saberlo :p. Espero no volverte loca en estos días donde no sabré bien cuando subiré la continuación xP

**Vale!** Los dejo porque aún tengo pendientes D: pero que tengan buen día y no se me desesperen xP


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mi querida gente! **Sigo viva pero les tango una mala noticia jajaja… Ando sin internet donde me estoy quedando y me tocó venir a un café de enfrente. No tuve tiempo para hacer esto un poco más grande así que será el capítulo más chiquito de todos… perdón por eso u.u D:

El **martes** seguro subo continuación ;)

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación

* * *

Nanoha estaba impaciente en el camerino de Hayate, o lo que Hayate llamaba su camerino, pero para Nanoha se sentía más a como el armario de un conserje. Reacción diplomática de Nanoha "acogedor" había sido , y podría haber sido bastante cierto si no fuera por la ropa al azar y las perchas esparcidas por el suelo, o el extraño olor que emanaba de una bolsa misteriosa en la esquina. Es un espacio compartido, Hayate explicó, como si eso, de por sí, fuera un gran problema.

"Te mueves en el mundo", continuó Hayate, con total naturalidad. "El camerino de Fate es enorme. Lo miré el otro día. Enorme. Tiene prácticamente como una sala de estar en él. Un día, uno así será mío".

Nanoha sólo se limito a asentir en silencio, deseando que Fate cayera por ahí. Si hubiera tal cosa como retirarse en compañía de otra persona, entonces eso es lo que Nanoha deseaba hacer Se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa.

"Entonces", dijo Hayate, buscando en la bolsa pequeña en su regazo. "Necesito tu opinión sobre algo."

"¿Eh?"

"Qué sabor de brillo labial crees que a Fate le guste más?" Hayate levantó varios tubos de colores. "Tengo cereza, mango, naranja, fresa, manzana"

"Manzana", dijo Nanoha automáticamente.

Hayate se volvió hacia ella. "¿Sí? "

Nanoha quería patearse a sí misma. Qué estaba haciendo tratando de ayudar a Hayate a seleccionar el brillo de labios con el sabor correcto? "O... de fresa."

"No eres de ayuda". Hayate arrojó los tubos de nuevo en la bolsa y se sentó en la silla. Sólo había una silla en la sala, ya que sólo una silla encajaba allí. Habían acordado turnarse. "Estar esperando ha de ser la parte más molesta de la filmación." Suspiró y luego se iluminó. "Así que, no vas a decirme acerca de tu amante misteriosa todavía?"

"Esta noche," Nanoha prometió.

"¿Por qué no ahora? Eres tan exasperante con este tema. Puedo al menos, hacer preguntas?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no." Nanoha estaba feliz basta con hablar de Fate, aunque sea indirectamente.

"¿Cómo es ella en la cama?"

Fue totalmente sorprendente que Hayate comience con una pregunta como esa, y Nanoha se ruborizó. "Yo no lo sé... todavía."

"Oh, no, no", dijo Hayate, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿No han dormido juntas todavía? ¿Por qué en el mundo no lo han hecho?"

Por qué en el mundo no lo hacían. Nanoha no sabía las razones de Fate, ni si siquiera sabía si Fate tenía algunas razones. La actriz siempre parecía contenta de dejar que Nanoha marcara el ritmo. "No estoy lista", es lo que le dijo a Hayate, y que era realmente la verdad de fondo, en lo que se refiere a ella. Quería hablar con alguien acerca de todo esto primero. Necesitaba divulgar todos los detalles de los últimos meses y ordenar a través de todas las piezas. Necesitaba que Hayate la perdonara por haberla mentido, la abrazara y le dijera que enamorarse de una estrella de cine encerrado en realidad era una buena cosa. No sabía por qué, pero consideró importante no tener todos estos secretos que pesaban sobre ella.

Hayate parecía que quería protestar contra la noción misma de no estar lista para el sexo, pero Nanoha se libró de ello por un golpe en la puerta. "¡Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió y apareció Arisa, y Nanoha no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás para ver si Fate estaba cerca.

"Hey, yo estaba buscando a Marshall, lo has visto?" Arisa dirigía la pregunta a Hayate, pero miró curiosamente a Nanoha.

Fue entonces que Nanoha noto de que Arisa tenía un pedazo de papel en la mano y que estaba instando a Nanoha que lo tomase con discreción.

"No, él vino por aquí antes para asegurarse de que yo estaba aquí, pero no lo he visto desde entonces."

Nanoha hizo un agarre rápido del papel cuando estaba segura de que Hayate no estaba mirando. No podía imaginar lo que estaba escrito en él, pero tenía una buena sensación de que sabía de quién era.

"Bien, bien, si lo ves, dile que estoy buscándolo, y que aún me debe veinte dólares."

"Lo haré".

Arisa sonrió en dirección a Nanoha y salió.

Nanoha luchó contra el impulso de abrir la nota en ese mismo momento y en su lugar le preguntó: "¿Quién es Marshall?"

"A.D. El segundo"

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza como si eso significaba algo para ella.

"Es tu turno para sentarse en la silla mágica", anunció Hayate, de pie. "Me voy a la habitación de las actrices".

"Vuelvo en un segundo. "

Nanoha estaba inmensamente satisfecha por el momento de Hayate. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de desplegar el papel. Decía, simplemente: "Te extraño", y había un dibujo indescifrable vagamente parecido a un pollo. O un perro. Nanoha sonrió y se quedó mirando estúpidamente las palabras. Buscó su teléfono. Como no tenía a nadie quien actuara como su mensajero, tendría que enviar un mensaje de texto.

"... Este maravilloso invento, conocido por algunos como 'celular', ahora viene con un servicio fascinante de la élite tecnológica, como llamar 'enviar mensajes de texto'. Estos mensajes de texto atraviesa piedra y metal, e instantáneamente aparecen en la pantalla del dispositivo receptor, eliminando así la necesidad de herramientas antiguas, como la pluma y el papel. "

Las burlas de Verossa sólo servían para hacer sonreír a Fate. "¿Crees que fue torpe?"

"si creo que haya sido torpe?" Verossa preguntó. -Sí. Pero, probablemente creerá que eres adorable por el dibujo de la... um... la oveja."

"Conejo".

"No tienes idea de cómo se ve un conejo, verdad?" Él se recostó en los cojines del sofá y se cruzó de brazos, mirando pensativo. "Te ves diferente".

Fate alzó las cejas. "¿Diferente cómo?"

La estudió, sus ojos azules se redujeron en la concentración. Luego sonrió. "Feliz".

Ella sonrió. Feliz, sí. Era sin duda eso. Pensar en Nanoha la hacía sentirse más liviana, más brillante, entusiasmada con nada y con todo. Cada momento lo sentía como rebosante de posibilidades. Es una tontería, lo sabía, y probablemente ingenuo dejar ver sólo el lado positivo de las cosas. Había problemas de todo esto otro, más oscuros, más serios sobrevolando la zona, pero era difícil prestarles atención. No quería pensar en el lo que pasaría. Estaba cansada de sentir miedo. Nanoha era de ella y quería aferrarse a eso durante el tiempo que durara.

Arisa entró en la habitación, y el ritmo cardíaco de Fate se acelero. A pesar de su optimismo, que se basaba, principalmente, en la certeza de sus propios sentimientos, aún quedaba un rastro de duda que surgía de su frustrante incapacidad de leer la mente de Nanoha. Se sentía con miedo por la nota que había enviado a Nanoha, había sido muy débil y Nanoha, en este mismo momento, reconsideraba sus sentimientos acerca de Fate.

Sintiéndose ansiosa, dijo, "Bueno?"

Pero Arisa estaba en el proceso de saltar por encima de Verossa para llegar al otro lado de la cama. Un movimiento que Fate encontró poco práctico, ya no había mucho espacio para caminar alrededor de Arisa. Verossa había levantado la pierna para bloquearla a ella y Arisa prácticamente estaba tirada sobre él, con las piernas aterrizando en su estómago. Verossa gritó sonando algo dramático, Arisa se rió, y el sonido fue amortiguado por cojines.

Fate brevemente se preguntó si estaban de nuevo juntos.

Arisa se giro de modo que quedo en el sofá. Sus piernas estaban todavía en Verossa. Miró a Fate, como si recordara que ella estaba allí. "Tu nota fue entregada con éxito, Romeo. En realidad, fue bastante divertido. Como estar de regreso en la escuela secundaria. "

Fate se estremeció ante esto, tenía la esperanza de que Nanoha no pensara que era infantil. Comenzó a preguntar si Nanoha había dicho algo, dado alguna indicación en cuanto a sus sentimientos sobre la situación, pero su teléfono la interrumpió. Lo buscó y vio que había un mensaje de Nanoha. Decía: "Gracias por el dibujo de la inserción (lo que fuera que sea que fuera). Estuvo realmente bueno! Pensé que también deberías saber que me muero por besarte."

"¿Está ruborizada?" Verossa preguntó.

"Ella lo está", dijo Arisa. "Que linda".

"Amor de adolecentes".

Fate leyó el mensaje y puso el teléfono a la distancia. Ella sonreía. A sus amigos, les dijo, "Cállense".

* * *

Nanoha caminaba junto a una chica rubia del equipo de la película que se presentó como Cylon. "Ese no es mi verdadero nombre, obviamente, pero el apodo es una larga historia. Quieres oírla? "La niña no espero la respuesta antes de lanzarse en una complicada historia inconexa sobre Battlestar Galactica y una tostadora. Nanoha tuvo problemas para seguir la historia, así que solo se calló y se echó a reír cuando lo sentía oportuno.

Mientras escuchaba, miró a su alrededor en busca de Fate, pero no la vio entre la gente caminando. Centró su atención en la actividad a su alrededor, observando a los miembros del equipo, ya que se movían, reordenando las luces y gritándose los unos a los otros. Podía ver la barra que Fate la había tratado de hacer visualizar la noche anterior. Se veía sorprendentemente extraña en el centro de la sala, con dos paredes que faltaban y la gente caminando a través de ella, arrastrando los cables, cambiando las sillas alrededor. Vio a alguien sentada en una de las mesas, y se dio cuenta que era Signum.

Nanoha se había olvidado de Signum, o por lo menos olvidado de los sentimientos de celos que Signum despertaba en ella. De repente se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de dónde estaban las cosas entre la directora y Fate. Ella sintió una punzada de miedo. Estaba tan aliviada de que Fate y Signum no habían dormido juntas que había asumido automáticamente que significaba Fate no estaba interesada. Pero habían estado en una cita. Habían estado en una cita y luego Nanoha se le había arrojado a Fate. ¿Y ahora qué?

Cylon la llevó a una fila de sillas que habían sido colocadas cerca de las cámaras y entregó a Nanoha un auricular. Luego se detuvo. "Así que eres amiga de Tay?"

Nanoha miró, decidiendo hacer caso omiso de sus preocupaciones por el momento. Te refieres a Hayate?

"Correcto, lo siento. Obviamente, yo no la conozco muy bien. "Miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó más cerca. Has conocido a Fate Testarossa? "

La forma en que dijo el nombre de Fate sobresaltó Nanoha momentáneamente, recordándole que Fate, su Fate, en realidad no era suya en absoluto, sino más bien alguien que pertenecía al reino de lo adorado y admirado, un lugar donde ella no existía. En lugar de contestar, le preguntó:

"¿Y tú?"

Cylon parecía haber estado esperando la pregunta. Ella sonrió. "Le he traído el café antes y ella dijo que le encantaba cuando le llevaba el café. No dijo por qué, pero sé que es porque ninguno de los otros asistentes ponen siempre suficiente azúcar. "Bajó la voz. "Su novio es tan sexy. ¿Lo has visto? "

Nanoha sólo asintió con la cabeza, le resultaba extraño, este otro mundo entero de Fate del que ella no era parte. Se sentía desplazada en el mismo. En este momento, fácilmente podía creer que lo había imaginado todo, que Fate no era más que una extraña, una víctima de una fantasía elaborada. Lanzo el pensamiento a la distancia y, por el bien de decir algo, dijo, "Sí, es sexy".

"¿Quién es sexy?" Nanoha volvió la cabeza para encontrar que Arisa se acercaba a ellas y la miraba con curiosidad. De inmediato se sintió avergonzada.

"Verossa Acous", dijo Cylon fácilmente. "Pero supongo que lo sabes." Se rió, como si ella no encontraba la conversación incómoda. "Debo volver al trabajo. Encantado de conocerte,

Nahara. "

Nanoha comenzó a corregir, pero ella decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Además, estaba ansiosa por dar marcha atrás en su anterior comentario. Cuando Arisa se sentó junto a ella, dijo, "Yo no creo realmente que Verossa sea sexy".

"¿No?"

Nanoha saltó ante el sonido de una voz masculina. Oh, Dios. Verossa había llegado por detrás, y ahora tenía ceño fruncido. Ella estaba avergonzada. "No! Si eres sexy! Sólo quise decir... yo estaba solo..."No tenía idea de cómo terminar la frase.

"... Tratando de negar tu enorme atracción por mí?" Él sonrió. "Entiendo. Soy difícil de resistir. "

Estaba burlándose de ella, ofreciéndole una salida a la situación embarazosa, y Nanoha estaba agradecida. Le tomó la señal y suspiró. "Supongo que tendré que aprender a contenerme de alguna manera a mí misma."

Se inclinó y le susurró: "Bueno, porque de otro modo Fate me va a matar". Guiñó un ojo y se alejó para poder tomar asiento al lado de Arisa.

Nanoha se echó a reír, en su mayoría por reflejo. Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir otra cosa. No estaba preparada para lo bueno que se sentía tener a su relación con Fate reconocida. Las palabras de Verossa la hicieron sentir que podía respirar.

Arisa se inclinó y dijo en voz baja, "Estamos muy contentos por ustedes dos."

"Lo que significa que estamos aliviados de que ya sabes por fin pueda dejar de suspirar por ti, estaba haciendo el viejo ridículo." Verossa sonrió.

Nanoha no estaba segura de qué hacer con eso. "¿suspirar? Yo fui la que me tiré sobre ella."

Verossa estaba inclinado sobre el brazo de la silla, casi cayendo en el regazo de Arisa. "¿De veras? Cuéntanos más sobre eso".

Arisa le golpeó en la cabeza. "Lo que quiero decir es que estamos contentos de que todo haya salido bien."

Verossa se frotó la cabeza y frunció el ceño ante Arisa. "Eso no es así..."

Nanoha se perdió el resto de su condena, totalmente distraída por el hecho de que Fate apareció caminando ante su vista. Se quedó sin aliento al verla. Alrededor de la actriz había como cuatro personas que caminaban junto a ella, pero era imposible mirar a nadie más. Nanoha no había pensado preguntarse qué Fate podría usar durante la escena, y nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría tan bien vestida. Su vestido era largo, negro y sin respaldo, con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Tenía el cabello suelto, sedoso y muy recto, cayendo sobre parte de su rostro. Nanoha la miraba a la distancia y luego sus miradas se cruzaron.

Fate le sonrió, suave y brevemente, antes de volver su atención a la gente a su alrededor.

Nanoha dejo escapar su aliento y corrió el riesgo de echar un vistazo a Signum, esperando encontrar a la directora mirando lascivamente a su novia. Pero Signum no estaba mirándola y Nanoha se relajó ligeramente, pensando que debía dejar de enloquecer.

"El Che Guevara no era cubano, idiota. Él era argentino".

La declaración sacó a Nanoha de nuevo a la conversación entre Arisa y Verossa.

Verossa tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿Estás segura? Pensé que sólo murió en la Argentina? "

"Bolivia", dijo Nanoha, por ninguna razón en particular, ya que no tenía idea de por qué estaban discutiendo sobre el Che Guevara. "Murió en Bolivia".

"Sí, gracias!" Arisa dijo, sonriéndole a Nanoha. Para Verossa, dijo, "Tal vez deberías tratar de leer algo distinto a Playboy de vez en cuando".

Verossa hizo un gesto con la mano con desdén. "¿Cuál es la gracia?"

Nanoha sonrió y movió la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Fate. La vio en los Bancos y se sorprendió al encontrar que Hayate estaba con ella. Ya Hayate, vestida y en el set, Nanoha quedo sorprendida. Todo este tiempo, no había realmente caído en la cuenta de que: Hayate estaba en esta película. Hayate estaba en realidad en una película. Todo este tiempo, se había dado sin pensar en absoluto en los sentimientos de Hayate. Aquí era, la gran ocasión de su mejor amiga, y todo lo que Nanoha podría pensar era quejarse de un beso estúpido. Suspiró, sintiéndose horrible. Había estado actuando como una idiota egoísta.

Vio a Hayate, con la esperanza de que la miraría. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Nanoha le sonrió alegremente, esperando que ella viera a la vez que estaba orgullosa y la apoyaba, porque ella lo hacía. Y tenía por objeto mejorar su demostración de eso.

Fate se sentó en uno de los taburetes en el bar de imitación, esperando y observando como otras personas trabajaban a su alrededor. A menudo, ella había mirado hacia Nanoha, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero sintiendo un conflicto en el momento. Toda la mañana se había tratado de convencerse de que Nanoha esté allí era lo mejor.

Necesitaba saber si Nanoha podría manejar esta parte de su vida. En concreto, lo que necesitaba saber es si este tenía el potencial para convertirse en un problema entre ellas.

Al mismo tiempo, temía la respuesta. Ella no sabía qué hacer si Nanoha no podía tolerar verla besando a otras, y si tal vez después de hoy no sería capaz de hacerle frente al ver su beso con Hayate.

Suspiró como su mirada se posaba en su co-estrella. Al verla, Fate se deprimió, recordando la vacilación de Nanoha en decirle a Hayate. Hacía que Fate tuviera ganas de llorar, pensando de nuevo en ello. Nanoha una vez le dijo que ella nunca le diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Hayate, le había dicho, y Fate había sido enteramente demasiado abrumada de que Nanoha fue incluso a hablar con ella para pensar claramente sobre lo que significaba.

Reconoció, también, que había sido muy egoísta, preocupándose por su carrera, y también envuelta en su auto-compasión, a pensar en las cosas como causa y efecto.

Hayate se sentó a su lado de repente, y Fate apago su torrente de pensamientos y forzó una sonrisa. "Hola, Hayate Yagami", dijo, amablemente. Ella había escuchado a Hayate decirle a alguien que es extraño cuando las celebridades eran llamadas solo por su nombre y su primer apellido. Hayate se rió y dijo: "Hola, Fate Testarossa." Parecía como si le iba a decir más, pero Signum interrumpió.

Fate miró brevemente a Nanoha, deseando poder enviar sus mensajes telepáticos porque sí. Esperanzada de que su mirada sea suficiente para que Nanoha sepa que estaba pensando en ella, Fate volvió su atención sobre la directora. Aquí vamos.

Estar viendo a Fate besar a Hayate era cada pedacito del infierno emocional que Nanoha había previsto. Por lo menos, en un principio. Viendo a Fate y Hayate coquetear había sido incómodo, era una especie de Dios- sácame-fuera-de-aquí. El beso había sido peor. No había manera de verlas y no pensar que era real. Si esto hubiera sido un mal sueño, sería del tipo que se extendía hasta el día de vigilia, sus emociones persistentes sustituyeron todo pensamiento racional.

Cuando Signum gritó: "¡Corten!" Nanoha había agradecido. Había respirado, agradable y lentamente, se recompuso.

Después del shock inicial de todo desapareció, empezó a relajarse. El día cayó en el ritmo de las instrucciones de la directora, y después de un tiempo, Nanoha comenzó a notar las otras cosas: los extras que caminaban alrededor de la barra, el camarero que servía las bebidas. De vez en cuando, algo inesperado que podría suceder: como Hayate tropezando con una línea y todos riendo, o alguien que dejaba caer accidentalmente un vaso. Fueron estos los momentos que ayudaron a romper la ilusión, los tiempos en que Nanoha entendió lo que Fate quiso decir que no es real.

Sin embargo, los besos, pues había muchas versiones, eran difíciles de ver. Incluso si no fuera real, no eran lo suficientemente falsos, como para no ser despreciados por el corazón de Nanoha. Era imposible no preguntarse si Fate disfrutó besar a Hayate, o peor aún, si la actriz pensaba que Hayate besaba mejor. Y no era difícil estar enojada con Hayate, sin alguna razón, sintiéndose triunfante por el hecho de estar besando a Fate Testarossa donde todo el mundo podía ver. La odiaba, brevemente, pero con fuerza, por llegar a hacer algo que Nanoha nunca llegaría a hacer, besar a Fate con orgullo y en público sin temor a ser condenada.

Pero luego la voz de Signum interrumpía el momento y Nanoha podía ver el cambio, primero en Fate, a continuación, en Hayate, el cambio casi imperceptible en el lenguaje corporal que significaba que estaban cada una volviendo a ser ellas mismos. La ayudó, ya esta. La ayudó a recordar a Nanoha que no era Fate la que besaba a Hayate o Hayate a

Fate, que sólo estaban actuando. No cambiaría la forma en que sentía cuando observaba el beso, pero ayudó a calmar las emociones negativas.

Eventualmente, Signum lo califico como un día y el ruido estalló en el equipo salto de nuevo a la acción.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pareció?"

Nanoha fue sorprendida por la voz. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar que Signum la miraba, sonriendo con su ocasional, sonrisa amistosa. Nanoha se vio obligada a recordar que no

le gustaba en realidad la directora. "Fue... interesante."

Ella no podía pensar en otra manera de describirlo. Sobre todo, se había encontrado complicada y agotada emocionalmente. Pero no podía muy bien decir eso. No podía

muy bien salir en algo como "interesante", tampoco. "Quiero decir, fue muy divertido. Me alegro de haber venido." Eso no fue mejor, pero había que hacerlo..

"Bien", dijo Signum, que sonaba bastante contenta con esta respuesta. Y luego se disculpó y se excusó mientras que alguien se acerco a hablar con ella.

Nanoha estaba agradecida por el breve intercambio, ya que no estaba de humor para torpes chit-chat. A su lado, Arisa se estiró y bostezó.

"Entonces, ¿vas a venir con nosotros a Los Ángeles?" Verossa preguntó. Ahora estaba de pie y le tomó a Nanoha un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose a ella.

"Creo que sí,", dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose un poco tímida y cohibida. Hasta ahora, su tiempo con Fate había sido simplemente eso: su tiempo con Fate. Pero ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Arisa y Verossa venían con el paquete. "Bueno, yo quiero. Todavía tengo que consultar con mis profesores. "Aunque, Nanoha sabía que acabaría simplemente enviando un correo electrónico diciendo que había ido en busca de la pasión, por consejo de la Dra. Lowran. Si tuviera problemas con la materia podría llevarlo con ella.

"Vamos a hacerte compañía mientras que Fate está en sus reuniones", dijo Arisa.

"Tenemos la intención de invitarte con frecuencia a pasar tiempo con nosotros," dijo Verossa. "Y la piscina de Fate."

Nanoha se rio de esto y trató de pensar en algo ingenioso para responder. Se sentía tímida alrededor de ellos; Verossa especialmente. A los ojos del mundo, era el recientemente robado nuevo novio de Fate, y esto era algo con lo que Nanoha no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ambos estaban a gusto con su papel asignado en la vida de Fate y Nanoha estaba todavía tratando de averiguar cómo encajar. Tal vez el viaje a California le ayudaría, o tal vez sólo serviría para alejarla más.

Buscó a Fate, con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo, necesitaba la tranquilidad que sólo traía su sonrisa. Pero Fate se había ido.

Cylon apareció de repente, prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies. Era de alrededor de la edad de Nanoha, de veintiún años, quizá veintidós años, de ojos azules y esbelta.

Cuando vio a Verossa sonrió y comenzó a girar con un dedo a través de su pelo lacio, rubio. "Hola, Verossa," dijo alegremente. "¿Qué fue eso, mirando a tu novia hacerlo con una chica?" Ella arrugó la nariz de una manera que Nanoha quería darle puñetazos.

Nanoha se sorprendió cuando sintió a Arisa deslizar su brazo a través de ella. "Yo me encargaré de Nanoha, mientras que ustedes dos charlan", dijo Arisa, tirando a Nanoha lejos de la conversación.

"Gracias", dijo Nanoha, tentativamente. Ella no estaba del todo segura de que había leído correctamente la situación, pero se sentía rescatada.

"Un placer", dijo Arisa, y soltó su brazo. "Estoy segura de que nada de esto ha sido divertido."

Se alejó de la serie y se dirigió de nuevo hacia los camerinos. "No," Nanoha admitió, después de un momento. "Pero supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a ello."

Arisa parecía que quería decir más, pero permaneció en silencio. El corredor que atravesó estaba lleno de gente y Nanoha entendió que todo lo que Arisa quería decir no se

podía decir en ese momento. "Espero poder salir con más", dijo, cuando llegaron al vestuario de Hayate.

"Yo también", dijo Nanoha, es decir. Expresó su reconocimiento del intento de Arisa para que se sienta bienvenida.

"Me voy a encontrar con Fate. Nos vemos más tarde". Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y la vio marcharse, a continuación, giro la manivela de la puerta y entró.

Esperaba que el vestuario estuviera vacío, ya que Hayate le había advertido que no podría estar de regreso de inmediato. Así que se sorprendió al descubrir que la silla estaba ocupada. Ella estaba aún más sorprendida al encontrar a Fate pacientemente sentada allí. Al verla, Nanoha rápidamente cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" estaba de repente preocupada por Fate; miedo de que alguien la pueda coger allí.

Fate la miro con los ojos carmesí de costumbre, apenas esbozadas en el forro negro. "Esperándote", dijo, casi sonriendo, pero no del todo.

"¿Dónde está Hayate?"

"La última vez que la vi que estaba coqueteando con una de las AD."

Entonces, eso significaba que no había tiempo. Examinó brevemente el bloqueo de la puerta, pero decidió que encerrarse en una habitación con Fate sólo despertaría sospechas de cualquier persona que entrase. Atravesó el pequeño espacio entre ellas, sintiendo una sensación de determinación. La silla era lo suficientemente alta para que Nanoha no tuviera necesidad de agacharse para besarla.

Sentía a Fate relajarse tocando sus labios, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración en espera. Tal vez ambas lo hacían. Sensaciones familiares, se difundían a través de su cuerpo cuando los brazos Fate se envolvían alrededor de su cintura. Apartó todos los

pensamientos de Hayate, la película, todos los estúpidos pensamientos, y los celos sin sentido.

Nanoha esperaba que el beso durara sólo unos segundos, plenamente consciente de que en cualquier momento podría alguien irrumpir por la puerta y atraparlas. Había esperado que el beso de Fate fuese prudente, del tipo que pueda ser fácil de ocultar y finalizar en caso de que alguien entrara. Pero Fate no parecía en absoluto preocupada por la puerta. Cuando finalmente se apartó, Nanoha sonrió. Sus labios temblaban con sabor a menta. "¿Te lavaste los dientes antes de venir aquí?"

"Sí," dijo Fate, y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Yo soy compulsiva en ese tipo de cosas." Después de un segundo le preguntó, "¿Estuvo bien el día de hoy?"

Nanoha se retiro de los brazos de Fate, con suavidad.

Ella no quería parecer molesta, pero estaba nerviosa por la puerta. "Estuvo bien como podría ser, supongo."

Fate parecía que no sabía qué hacer con eso. "Yo estaba preocupada."

Nanoha se sorprendió. "Sobre qué?"

"sobre ti".

"Yo no voy a romper contigo", dijo Nanoha, decidiéndose a no parecer débil. Lo último que quería era que Fate se preocupase por estas cosas. Sólo porque no le gustaba ver a Fate besarse con otras personas no significaba que no podía manejarlo. "Es como cuando tengo que pintar modelos desnudas. ¿Te hace feliz la idea de que este viendo gente desnuda todo el día? "

Fate parecía más divertida que cualquier otra cosa.

"Eso no es lo mismo".

"Bueno, a veces hago sesiones privadas, en mi dormitorio."

Esto era una mentira flagrante, pero Nanoha vio el destello de la incertidumbre en los ojos de Fate y eso era suficiente. Ella se rió. "Mira, no te gustaría eso".

"No, no me gustaría." Fate la miró con curiosidad.

"Pero no haces eso con estas modelos desnudas, verdad?"

"Sólo con las sexys".

Fate sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió. Miró a la puerta, luego a Nanoha. "Le dirás a Hayate acerca de nosotras pronto?"

"Esta noche, ojalá".

Fate asintió. "Bueno, me alegro. Me estaba preguntando... bueno, tendría que consultarlo con Signum, pero... ¿te gustaría que viniera a California con nosotros? "

Nanoha no esperaba esa pregunta y por eso no tenía una respuesta inmediata. Sobre todo, ella estaba confundida.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo estaba pensando que sería bueno para nuestros amigos conocerse", dijo Fate. "Y Vice va."

Esto era nuevo para Nanoha. "¿Vice va a ir?"

"Bueno, sí," dijo Fate. "Él comienza el lunes."

"Bien." Nanoha no estaba segura de por qué había pensado que este viaje a California significaba que ella y Fate tendrían tiempo a solas. "Es demasiado que vaya Kyoya?"

"¿Tu hermano? ¿Quieres que vaya? "

"¿Puedes encajar a todas estas personas en su casa?" Nanoha se sentía sobre todo molesta. Se sentía mal por sentirse molesta, pero el sentimiento seguía allí.

Fate sonrió, entretenida por la conversación. "Si eso es lo que quieres. Sin embargo, pensaba que Hayate podía quedarse con Arisa y Vice con Verossa. "

"Oh", dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose aliviada.

"Es decir, a menos que no quieras estar sola en casa conmigo? Prometo no aprovecharme de ti. "

Nanoha sonrió. "Yo no quiero que me prometas eso".

Antes de que Fate pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta y entró Hayate. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Fate.

"Hola, Hayate Yagami" Fate dijo, sonriendo, sonando casual y relajada. "Vine a ver si las dos desean un viaje de regreso a la ciudad."

Nanoha miró a Fate, preguntándose si se le había ocurrido eso ahí o si había venido preparada con esa explicación.

Hayate encubrió su sorpresa con una mirada indiferente.

"Sí, gracias." Miró a Nanoha. "Quiero decir, verdad?"

"Claro", dijo Nanoha.

"Grandioso", dijo Fate, y se levantó. "Entonces me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos en un rato! ".

Hayate se trasladó para dejar pasar a Fate. Cuando se cerró la puerta, se volvió a Nanoha. "Eso acaba de suceder?"

Nanoha tuvo una ingestión, pensando que ahora era probablemente un buen momento para comenzar sus confesiones.

"¿Qué piensas de la escena?" Hayate comenzó a excavar a través de su bolsa para cambiarse de ropa.

"Estuvo realmente grandioso," dijo Nanoha. "Estuviste impresionante".

"¿Sí? Esta mañana parecía como si estuviera arrastrándote hasta tu muerte. "

Nanoha hizo una mueca. "Lo siento".

"Quiero decir, tienes a esa mujer misteriosa nueva y, probablemente, quieres pasar tiempo con ella o lo que sea, pero unas horas conmigo no te van a matar".

"Hayate, tengo que decirte algo", Nanoha comenzó, pensando que ahora entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido Fate sobre decir la verdad. "En realidad, algunas

pequeñas cosas".

"¿Mmm?"

"Pero tienes que jurar dos cosas antes de que yo te diga."

Hayate estaba, con su ropa en la mano. Parecía distraída, mirando alrededor buscando algo. "Está bien, te lo juro."

"No, quiero decir, tienes que jurar en serio, Hayate. Al igual que, jurar por nuestra amistad. Jurar en tu carrera de actriz. Jurar por el café".

Cualquiera que sea lo que Hayate había estado buscando ahora estaba olvidado. "Esto suena serio".

"Es serio".

"¿Se trata de un político?"

"no es política..." Nanoha suspiró. "Está bien, lo primero que tienes que jurar es sobre que no le dirás a nadie. Ni un alma. Nadie. "

Hayate se sentó en la silla, dando a Nanoha toda su atención.

"Lo juro por nuestra amistad, mi carrera como actriz y el café que no se lo contaré a nadie".

"Está bien", dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose mejor. "La segunda cosa que tienes que jurar es que vas a creerme, a pesar de que no vas a creerme, si eso tiene sentido".

"Maldita sea. Santo cielos, ¿Estás saliendo con Hillary Clinton?"

"¡Jura!"

"Está bien, te juro que te creo."

Nanoha respiró hondo, haciendo caso omiso del todavía persistente aroma a misterio pudriéndose en la esquina.

"Es Fate."

Hayate frunció el ceño, como si el nombre no tenía sentido para ella.

"Testarossa."

Hayate parpadeó. Una vez, dos veces... "¿Qué?" Nanoha bajó la voz, de repente paranoica sobre los espías. Debería haber esperado hasta que llegar a casa para comenzar esta conversación. Ahora estaba atascada. "Estoy saliendo con Fate,", dijo en voz baja.

"Al igual que la Fate que acaba de salir de aquí?"

"Sí".

"La Fate con quien estoy en una película?"

"Sí, Hayate." Nanoha se sentía impaciente, con ganas de seguir adelante con la reacción real. Hayate no dijo nada durante un tiempo muy largo, y Nanoha no sabía si estaba enfadada o sorprendido o, simplemente, procesando la información. Se recostó contra la pared, esperando.

"Sabía que había visto esa chaqueta de mierda en algún lugar", dijo Hayate finalmente. "Yo había estado devanándome los sesos durante todo este tiempo porque sabía que la había visto. Y, por supuesto, ella lo llevaba puesto en la galería esa vez. Estoy enojada como no me acordaba antes ".

"La chaqueta," Nanoha dijo con incredulidad. "Estás hablándome en serio de la estúpida chaqueta?"

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, piensa cuánto más impresionante hubiera sido esta conversación si me hubiera figurado totalmente el misterio de la chaqueta y estaba como, 'Oh, yo estoy saliendo con Fate Testarossa y yo estaba como,' Ya lo sé, »o tu sabes, algo mejor que eso. Soy un desastre en el diálogo. Pero, algo así. Tú serías como, Sabes? "Y yo sería como,' Yo pensé que lo era... la chaqueta me mostró el camino.'"

"Realmente apestas haciendo diálogos".

Hayate se volvió hacia ella. "Tú estás saliendo con Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha se mordió los labios, esperando. No había sido una pregunta, por lo que no respondió.

"¿Es por eso que no querías venir hoy? ¿Debido a los besos?"

Nanoha asintió.

Hayate asintió con la cabeza, también, mirando pensativa a la nada. "Entonces, supongo que no te invitare para la escena de sexo." Ella frunció el ceño. "No me odias, ¿verdad? Por besar a tu novia yo no sabía que lo era. ¿por qué no me dijiste que era tu novia? "

"Yo no te odio," dijo Nanoha, sintiéndose culpable de que en el más breve de segundos ella la había odiado. O tal vez no había sido odio. Tal vez había sido otra cosa, una especie oscura de envidia. "No me odias por no haberte contado antes?"

Hayate examinó la pregunta. "Yo no estoy segura. Yo no he procesado completamente esto. "Se puso de pie. "Debería cambiarme. Entonces ella dijo: "Yo no te odio, sin embargo. Nunca podría odiarte. Esto es sólo un poco... bueno... de la nada. Difícilmente se puede ver el maldito azul desde donde todo esto está de pie. Acaba de ver un punto que podría ser azul, pero probablemente no lo es. Es probablemente rojo. Me entiendes? "

"ves un punto que podría ser rojo."

"Exactamente". Hayate salió de la ropa que llevaba. "¿Cómo demonios empezaste a salir con Fate Testarossa, de todos modos? Cómo una cosa así incluso sucedió?"

Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo. "Bueno, te acuerdas de mí lesbiana...?"

* * *

buuuuuh se que es chiquito! perdón jajaja. Había empezado a adaptar lo que sería el capítulo completo pero me quede dormida/salí/lo deje botado XD. No tengo tiempito de responderles pero creo que esto los pudo mantener entretenidos 5 minutos xD

Saludos a todos y espero verlos el martes :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos! **Resulta que hoy no he tenido que hacer y tuve oportunidad de acabar el capítulo. Está ligeramente chiqui pero lo van a amar ;D

Afortunadamente todo esta increíble por acá y ahora mismo iré a almorzar, así que disfruten el capítulo ;)

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Fate levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, se alejo de las palabras en la página atraída por los gritos y las risas en el otro lado del avión. Vice y Verossa estaban en pie alrededor animando mientras Hayate y Nanoha luchaban con el brazo. Durante unos segundos, parecía un empate. Pero entonces Nanoha soltó una carcajada y llevó el brazo de Hayate abajo. Más vítores siguieron, y Fate sonrió, en silencio complacida por el resultado.

Miro a Nanoha por un momento más, decidió sentarse y dejar que su novia fuese el centro de atención para variar un poco. Pero una parte de ella deseaba que estuvieran solas.

Había sido un fin de semana largo. El rodaje se había extendido hasta tarde en la noche del domingo, y ella no había visto a Nanoha después del viaje desde el estudio.

Sonrió brevemente recordando la curiosidad de Hayate, y sus miradas interrogatorias. Había sido un agradable, aunque algo torpe, el viaje.

Nanoha le había contado todo el sábado a Hayate. El domingo, Nanoha le había dicho a Vice y Kyoya. Y ahora, allí estaban, todos los detalles de su relación, la verdad acerca de Fate Testarossa, finalmente se dio a conocer.

Fate sabía que debía sentir temor, o tal vez preocupación de que su secreto mejor guardado se esté convirtiendo rápidamente de conocimiento público. Había previsto sentir más preocupación, más pánico ante la pérdida repentina de control. Pero se sentía... tranquila; aliviada. Por primera vez desde que en privado había aceptado que nunca caería enamorada de un chico, un muchacho, un hombre, se sentía libre... Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía como que estaba haciendo algo de lo que su abuela se sentiría orgullosa.

Arisa se dejó caer en el asiento junto a ella, de repente.

"¿Te sientes anti-social?"

"No, me sentí como con ganas de leer".

"¿Podemos hablar de negocios por un segundo?"

Fate deslizó un señalador entre las páginas de su libro favorito. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito saber cuáles son tus planes".

"¿Mis planes?"

"Para ti y Nanoha." Bajó la voz. "Creo que tenemos que sentarnos a hablar con Suzuka y esbozar un plan de acción".

Fate frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que esta no era una conversación que quería tener. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo inmenso, sin nubes. Sintiendo a su libertad vacilar. Después de un largo rato, dijo, "¿Sabes lo que mi abuela me dijo el día antes de morir?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ella me dijo que tenía que aprender a ser yo misma, independientemente de la fama."

"¿Y tú? "

Fate suspiró, volviéndose a Arisa. "No, porque no puedo separar las dos cosas, y parece que nadie más puede, o no estaríamos aquí pidiéndome hablar de mi vida personal con mi publicista". Miró de nuevo. "No quiero mentir acerca de quién soy."

Arisa dudó, pero dijo, "Fate, lo entiendo. Estás enamorada. Y quieres gritar desde los tejados para que el mundo pueda oír. Pero es más complicado que eso, y tú lo sabes. Olvida, por un segundo, que salir te causaría un frenesí de los medios de comunicación y potencialmente arruinaría tus posibilidades con el puente. Le dices al mundo que estás saliendo con Nanoha, y la prensa no va a dejarla en paz. De verdad quieres que ella tenga que lidiar con eso al comienzo de tu relación? Han sido, que, como cuatro días desde que están juntas?

Fate miró a Nanoha, suavizándose al verla. Más que nada, quería hacer feliz a Nanoha, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, mientras viviera una mentira. Dijo a Arisa, "No estoy diciendo que quiero gritar desde los tejados. Estoy diciendo que no quiero mentir más. No directamente. Cuando no puedo evitarlo. Así como, no quiero decir más que Verossa es mi novio. Quiero aclarar que sólo somos amigos".

"Así que deseas reunirte con Suzuka?"

"No, pero podrías".

"Y qué le digo, exactamente?"

"Dile que yo no voy a bajar de plano y anunciar a la prensa que soy lesbiana. Pero que tampoco voy a ocultarlo o mentir para ocultarlo. Ya he terminado con todo eso. "

Fate asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose contenta con esta afirmación.

Arisa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Simplemente no quiero que te veas tan envuelta en esta relación y que tomes decisiones que no se puedan deshacer."

"No se trata de la relación", dijo Fate. -No del todo. Mi abuela tenía razón. Tengo que averiguar quién soy. Tengo que averiguar quién quiero ser cuando yo ya no sea una estrella. No quiero mirar hacia atrás en mi vida y ver que yo era el tipo de persona que puso su carrera por delante de las personas que ama. "Se encogió de hombros.

"Y en cuanto a decisiones que no se pueden deshacer... bueno, yo soy gay. Con o sin Nanoha todavía soy gay. El mundo sólo tendrá que superarlo. Estoy tan cansada de cuidar lo que otros piensan. Es agotador. Además, para eso es que he contratado gente que se preocupe por mí."

Arisa miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Luego movió la cabeza en un suspiro. "Honestamente, no sé si gritarte o abrazarte. Mi lado como tu manager tiene un dolor de cabeza muy grande. Pero la parte amiga esta en realidad muy feliz de oírte hablar así. Mira, me reuniré con Suzuka. Y voy a volver con ella completamente enloquecida. Y luego... luego se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Está bien? "

"Me parece bien."

"Bien. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora? "

"Por favor".

Arisa se acercó más. "Qué piensas de hacer firmar a Hayate?"

"¿Hacer firmar a Hayate para hacer qué?"

"Tu sabes, para representarla. Ella no tiene un manager. De la forma en que: si tú puedes contratar al novio del hermano de tu novia para que sea tu ayudante, entonces puedo hacer que la mejor amiga de tu novia me contrate como manager. De esa manera, cuando tú y Nanoha quedaran atrapadas en medio de una orgia temática del señor de los anillos y tu carrera vaya de boca en boca de todos, tendré algo donde caer de nuevo. "

Fate se rió y dio un codazo suave Arisa. "Vete".

Arisa se rió y se levantó, pasando por Nanoha en su camino hacia el altar. Fate sonrió.

"Hey."

Nanoha sonrió y se sentó en el asiento junto a ella. "Hey."

Miró después a Arisa, viendo como se unió a los demás. Cuando se volvió a Fate, se puso seria. "Todo bien?"

La pregunta era lo suficientemente vaga como para desatinar a Fate. Por un momento, consideró las ventajas de dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más ligero. Pero al final, dijo, "¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, de que Verossa no sea más mi novio?"

Nanoha se rió. "¿Qué?"

"Le dije a Arisa que no quería mentir nunca más", dijo Fate. "Tu sabes, por mí, por ahí, en el mundo real. No así, soltarlo todo ni nada, pero no ocultarlo, tampoco. ¿Tiene eso sentido? "Miró a los ojos azules de Nanoha en la esperanza de encontrar un rastro de entendimiento.

"Más o menos." Nanoha se quedó pensativa. "¿Es esto sobre mí? Tu sabes que lo puedo manejar, no? Si tengo que fingir que soy tu prima o algo así. "

"Pero yo no quiero que seas mi prima. Quieres ser mi prima? "

"No. Pero esto no es sobre mí. "

"Lo es" dijo Fate, preocupada de repente que Nanoha no

entendiera. "Es por ti, Nanoha. Todo lo que hagamos va a afectarte a ti. Así que no necesitamos estar en la misma página. Si quieres que seamos súper cuidadosas, entonces me dices".

"¿Cuál es la alternativa? Vas a empezar a darme un beso en público? "

Fate sonrió. "Yo no lo sé. Quizás seamos anfitrionas de una orgia temática del señor de los anillos".

"Siempre he querido dormir con un Hobbit".

"Me temo que soy un poco alta para ser un Hobbit. Además, no tengo pelo en mis pies. "

"Bueno, mi atracción por ti va cuesta abajo rápidamente." Nanoha sonrió. Ella miró a los ojos de Fate y dijo: "Qué quieres?"

No era una pregunta simple, por lo que no tenía una respuesta simple, pero Fate se sentía bastante seguro acerca de sus deseos. "Yo no quiero mentir más", dijo después de un momento. "Sólo quiero ser yo."

"Entonces, se tu".

"Incluso si esto nos termina exponiendo al mundo?"

"Claro. Al menos entonces todo el mundo sabrá que eres mía y que no pueden contar contigo".

No era en absoluto lo que había esperado Fate que Nanoha dijera, y se reía, aunque una parte diferente de ella, o quizá la misma parte, tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía abrumada, tan increíblemente aliviada y también un poco aterrorizada de todas las incógnitas y cosas irreconocibles que se avecinaban. Millas por encima del suelo se sentía suficientemente segura como para discutir las cosas que quería. Pero la realidad era mucho más complicada, y sólo podía esperar que ambas sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer frente a todo.

Ante el silencio de Fate, Nanoha pregunto: "Fue malo que dijera eso"

"No", dijo Fate, sonriendo suavemente. "Fue exactamente lo correcto". Su corazón estalló con la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, pero se sentía como si fuese el momento equivocado. No estaba segura cual sería el momento correcto, o si era demasiado pronto para declarar sus sentimientos.

Nanoha la estudio en silencio, y luego se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. "Te preocupas demasiado."

* * *

Los Ángeles celebraba su llegada con el sol, el clima agradable, y los flashes de la cámara. Nanoha no tuvo la oportunidad de ser sorprendida, como Arisa y Verossa rápidamente la condujeron a ella y Fate a un SUV que las espera. Y luego estaban fuera y lejos siguiendo del tráfico.

El conductor era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro con canas y los ojos marrones. Su voz era profunda y con un fuerte acento, y para los oídos de Nanoha sonaba, tanto amistoso y amable. Reconoció a Fate de inmediato, pero no dijo nada a ella directamente. Nanoha le cogió mirando a la actriz en el espejo retrovisor a menudo, pero cuando hablaba, le hablaba a Nanoha.

"Usted es actriz, ¿también?", Le preguntó en un punto.

"Definitivamente no soy una actriz".

"¿Una modelo?"

Nanoha se rió de la pregunta y le dijo que era una artista de Nueva York. En la mención de Nueva York, el hombre se animó. Tenía mucho que decir acerca de la Gran Manzana. Y Nanoha se acomodó en el asiento, dejando a su voz llenar los espacios vacíos del coche.

Quería tomar la mano de Fate, para hacer contacto. El fin de semana se había sentido largo, casi eterno, y Nanoha estaba contenta de estar de nuevo en compañía de Fate.

No habían tenido un momento a solas luego de los pocos minutos robados en el camerino de Hayate, y Nanoha la echaba de menos.

El fin de semana había sido largo, pero emocionalmente productivo. Juntas, ella y Hayate se habían cernido de los detalles de su relación inesperada, y Nanoha se había contentado con revivir todo, para finalmente sentir, creer y aceptar que esto verdaderamente sucedía. Que lo que había comenzado como un pedazo de carbón sobre una lámina de papel blanco maravillosa y misteriosamente la había llevado a ese momento, a este coche, a esta necesidad, ahora conocida por tocar a la mujer que amaba.

El viaje a la casa de Fate tomó más tiempo de lo que Nanoha había imaginado, pero el tiempo paso en una mancha de monólogos interiores y exteriores de las conversaciones educadas, y si Nanoha era honesta, la mayoría de ellos eran pensamientos lujuriosos ocasionales protagonizados por ella y una actriz de Hollywood determinada. Y así, Nanoha fue ligeramente sorprendida cuando el coche fue reduciendo la marcha.

Lo que le sorprendió totalmente fue la visión de la casa frente a la que se encontraban: una moderna casa de dos pisos con vista a la playa que parecía ser salida directamente de la portada de una revista de casas de lujo. Ella parpadeó, mirando a su destino a través de las oscuras ventanas tintadas del coche.

Oyó a Fate cambiarse a su lado y abrir la puerta, por lo que Nanoha empujo su sorpresa a un lado, y salió. El viento le golpeó la cara de inmediato, se sentía mucho más fresco de lo que se había sentido fuera del aeropuerto. El aire olía como el océano y Nanoha cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Fate le sonreía.

Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces el movimiento le llamó la atención y vio al conductor yendo a dejar sus maletas en la puerta principal.

Fate le pagó, le dio las gracias y le deseo un gran día. Y luego, finalmente, se quedaron solas. Se volvió a Nanoha. "Lista?"

Ella asintió y siguió a la actriz hacia la puerta, sintiéndose muy lejos de Nueva York, de repente. Aquí era otra parte de la vida extraterrestre de Fate.

Fate abrió la puerta y al abrirla, casi tropezó con una caja de cartón en el suelo. "Que es esto..."

Nanoha miró la caja y levanto las cejas en las muchas y muchas cantidades de títulos porno. "Pornografía, ¿Fate? He aprendido mucho de ti y aún no cruzo puerta."

Fate empujó la caja a un lado con el pie y abrió la puerta completamente. "Es de Verossa."

"Claro que lo es." Burlarse de Fate era divertido, pero al segundo que entró, Nanoha se olvidó de la caja en el suelo. Más allá de las paredes blancas del piso al techo, de pared a pared, las ventanas fueron el punto de vista más sorprendente que jamás había visto. Se acercó aún más a la casa y se quedó mirando el mar en la distancia, en la piscina que parecía desembocar en el mar. "De verdad vives aquí?" Ella se volvió a encontrar que Fate observaba con atención.

"¿Supongo que te gusta? "

"¿Me gusta?" Nanoha casi se rió. Se había quedado impresionada por el apartamento de Nueva York, pero esto era algo completamente distinto. Esto era el paraíso.

"Nunca me voy a ir de aquí."

"Eso se puede arreglar".

El comentario llamó la atención completa de Nanoha, dibujo con la mirada desde el azul del horizonte y hacia el rojizo de los ojos de Fate. Quería decir algo de repente, algo importante y que lo abarcaba todo, algo para expresar el aumento inexplicable de sus emociones, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la vista al mar o la promesa de lujo. Pero ella no sabía cómo pintar con las palabras, y así, en cambio, tomo la mano de Fate y tiró de ella más, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Sintió que se derretía al momento en que los brazos de Fate se envolvieron alrededor de ella, haciéndola sentir como en casa a pesar de estar en un entorno desconocido. Quería decir esto, también, pero sabía que iba a parecer extraño, dentro o fuera de contexto. Así que cerró su mente, distraída por la sacudida del deseo constante que siempre surgía al sentir el cuerpo de Fate contra el suyo, su calidez y suavidad, el aroma de la fascinación que se adhería a la piel de Fate.

Con su mano trazó el contorno de la cintura de Fate, la sensación de la curva de sus caderas bajo la tela de su ropa. Podía sentir la forma en que Fate reaccionaba a su tacto, el sutil, casi imperceptible tacto, un suspiro que permitía a Nanoha saber que no era la única con ganas de más.

Era, lo sabía, una promesa de lo que vendría. Y cuando Fate terminó el beso, ella no la detuvo. Sólo sonrió, resopló y quiso que su corazón se reduzca de nuevo a un ritmo natural.

Nanoha se tomo el tiempo para mirar en el resto de su entorno, entonces. A diferencia de la vivienda, la casa estaba completamente decorada con gusto en el mobiliario moderno y elegante que costaba probablemente más que su renta anual. Una fila de fotografías enmarcadas decoraban la pared de la izquierda, y se encontró con los pies moviéndose hacia ellas. La primera foto era una en blanco y negro de un bebé en brazos de una mujer mayor. Se veía como un disparo profesional y sin embargo... "Eres tú?"

Fate se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Y mi abuela".

La nostalgia en el tono Fate hizo que Nanoha la mirara. Recordó la última vez que el tema de su abuela había llegado. Fate había dicho que no le gustaba hablar de ello, y Nanoha no la había presionado, pero de repente quería saber. Quería saber todo sobre Fate. Se volvió a la imagen, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el silencio de la imagen. Ver a Fate como un bebé hizo sonreír a Nanoha. "Eras linda."

"¿Si?"

"Sí, yo no sé lo que pasó. Luego" Su sonrisa se amplió, pero no miraba a Fate. En su lugar, considero a la mujer en la foto. Era evidente que era la familia Fate. Era evidente, también, que la mujer en la foto amaba al bebé en sus brazos. Pensó en Fate diciendo que ella realmente no tenía más familia, y su sonrisa vaciló. "¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Fate".

"Oh" dijo Nanoha, sorprendida. Se sintió extraña al darse cuenta de lo poco que todavía sabían acerca de la otra. Se trasladó a la siguiente foto. En esta, una mujer que se parecía asombrosamente a Fate, se sentaba en un sillón de orejas grandes, sus rodillas hacia el pecho, la mirada fija en algo lejano e invisible.

"Esa es mi mamá", Fate dijo en voz baja.

"Autorretrato".

Nanoha miró la foto de nuevo. Allí estaban las piezas ocultas de la vida Fate, enmarcadas y dispuestas en una hilera perfecta de recuerdos capturados. La mujer en la foto podría haber sido la hermana mayor de Fate. Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma mirada intensa. Pero había algo más, también, que era totalmente diferente a Fate. Había, algo en la expresión congelada, una profunda e intocable tristeza. "Tomo la primera foto también?"

"Ella las tomó todas". Fate indicó al resto de las imágenes. "Era fotógrafa."

"Oh." Nanoha no sabía esto. Miró la foto de la madre de Fate de nuevo y se preguntó cómo sería si la conociera. ¿La habría aprobado como novia de Fate? ¿Habría aprobado que Fate tuviera una novia? Fate se preguntaba las mismas cosas? El pensamiento la entristecía. Por más que su propia familia la volvía loca, no podía imaginar la vida sin ellos. Incluso su padre, a quien había mantenido a la distancia la mayor parte de su vida, siempre había permanecido como una distante, pero figura prominente en su vida. Pensó en todos los correos electrónicos recientes que quedaron sin respuesta en su bandeja de entrada y se tragó la culpa.

Las otras fotos eran de objetos al azar y paisajes. Todas estaban bellamente capturadas y Nanoha podría decir que Fate las había puesto pensando en el orden en que se las había colgado. La pared daba vuelta y Nanoha siguió todas las fotos hasta que llegó al final. Cuando terminó, se apartó de la pared, y encontró que Fate estaba apoyada contra un blanco sofá en forma de L observando con curiosidad. "Lo siento, estaba tan hermoso. Me olvidé de donde estaba. "

"Eso está bien," dijo Fate, y sonrió. "Estoy feliz de que te gusten." Entonces se apartó y se mordió el labio. "Tengo que mostrarte algo, y espero que... Espero que no te enojes conmigo. "

Nanoha no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. No podía comprender lo que Fate podría tener que mostrarle que podría interferir en ella en modo alguno. "Es una cámara

de tortura o algo así?" Esperaba que la pregunta aligerase el ambiente, pero todavía Fate parecía preocupada.

Decidió entonces que era mejor acabar de una vez.

"Muéstrame".

Fate abrió el camino hacia la puerta principal, y se dirigió hacia una escalera de caracol. Nanoha la siguió en silencio, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fate se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera, en frente de una puerta cerrada. Vaciló, y luego la abrió e indicó a Nanoha a que metiera.

Casi esperaba encontrar alguna, mujer semidesnuda, atada a una cama. Pero lo hizo como lo ordenó y se quedó en la puerta, mirando hacia la gran habitación. No tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, porque su mirada voló, casi inmediatamente, a la obra de arte enmarcada por encima de la cama. Era la suya, el dibujo a carboncillo que lo comenzó todo. Ella se acercó, tocó el lugar donde Fate lo había colocado.

Confundida, se volvió a Fate. Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué se supone que debería estar enojada, cuando se dio cuenta de las otras pinturas que colgaban a lo largo de la pared opuesta. "Tú eres la que los compró?"

Fate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Lo siento", dijo. "Honestamente, se me olvido decirte y lo acabe de recordar cuando llegamos aquí."

Nanoha miró hacia atrás a las pinturas que había vendido en la galería. Por supuesto, que Fate las había comprado. ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió esa posibilidad?

"Envié a Arisa a comprarlas antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo."

"¿Así que las compraste sin verlas?"

"Yo no tenía que verlas para saber que las amaría", dijo Fate. "Y yo no quería que nadie más las tuviera".

La forma en que lo dijo Fate hizo a Nanoha preguntarse si se refería sólo a las pinturas. No estaba enojada. Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada. Otra parte halagada. Se volvió a Fate. "No querrás... encadenarme a un caballete y obligarme a pintar de noche y de día, verdad?"

Vacilante, Fate preguntó, no "Estás enojada?"

"¿por que estás obsesionada conmigo y con mi obra de arte?

En realidad no. Un poco preocupada tal vez de que me hagas lo que hizo Kathy Bates en Misery... "

"Bueno, tenias que saber que siempre hay un riesgo. Además, ya dijiste que no querías dejarme."

"Y no lo quiero." Sólo se había fijado el balcón y se dirigió hacia él. Le encantaba esta vista. Le encantaba la casa. Afuera, un sillón apuntaba hacia la barandilla de vidrio y el océano. Otra escalera de caracol conducía a la zona de la piscina. No podía creer que estaba ahí.

Cuando se volvió, se topo con ella: Estaba de pie en la habitación de Fate. Se le ocurrió, también, que en ningún momento habían discutido en donde dormiría. Miró a la cama. Y luego miró a Fate, que seguía de pie en la puerta. "Así que, ¿dónde voy a dormir?" Hizo la pregunta tan inocente como podía, viendo la reacción de Fate.

Por lo que parecía, era probablemente la última cosa que esperaba Fate que Nanoha preguntara. "Oh. Umm... bueno, pensé... pensé... Yo no quería asumir simplemente... "Se calló y volvió con una propuesta diferente. "Dónde quieres dormir?"

Nanoha no pudo evitar reírse de la incapacidad de Fate para responder a la pregunta. Cruzó la habitación hasta que quedo de pie delante de la actriz. Sin una palabra, se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Apretó la boca contra el cuello de Fate y movió los labios sobre su suave piel, amaba la forma en que se sentía. Le dio un beso en la mandíbula y dijo: "Dónde crees?"

Recuperando ligeramente el aliento Fate dijo. "Bueno, mi cama es muy cómoda..."

"Entonces, eso está arreglado." Nanoha sonrió, pero se apartó. Tocar a Fate le hacía funcionar mal el cerebro y tenía que pensar. La miró a sus ojos carmesí. "Estás nerviosa por dormir conmigo?" La respuesta parecía obvia, pero quería saber lo qué Fate diría.

"¿No lo estas tu? "

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo era casi irrelevante ahora, estaba sobre todo emocionada. Se había tratado de imaginar su primera vez con Fate, el cuándo y dónde y cómo. Lo había repetido todo mil veces en su cabeza. Podría ocurrir en cualquier lugar. Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Podría ocurrir ahora, si quería, si lo querían. Pensar en eso hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Miro a Fate de los labios a los ojos.

"No realmente", dijo. Era una mentira, pero podía sentir la tensión nerviosa entre ellas y no quería que sea de esa manera. Quería que su primera vez juntas, llegase, sea como todo lo demás entre ellas: divertido, impredecible.

"¿No?" Fate la miró fijo, y parecía sorprendida.

Nanoha se encogió de hombros, adoptando una postura casual, como si estuvieran hablando de algo completamente neutral, como el clima. "Bueno, es tu primera vez. Así que, me imagino que probablemente te va a encantar todo lo que te haga".

Fate inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. "Oh, ya veo. Y supongo que tu experiencia sexual con las mujeres supera ampliamente la mía?"

Nanoha sonrió, relajada. "Como si la pregunta fuese un hecho. Quiero decir, hoy mismo he hecho el amor contigo alrededor de un centenar de veces en mi cabeza. "

La expresión Fate fue casi cómica, una mezcla de sorpresa, diversión y curiosidad. "Realmente". Parecía reflexionar sobre esta revelación. "Y cómo estuve?"

Nanoha pretendía considerar seriamente la cuestión, mientras trataba desesperadamente de no ruborizarse. Lo había pensado todo como una broma, pero la verdad era evidente.

Ella había hecho el amor con Fate cien veces en su cabeza, y había sido impresionante. Y se imaginaba que la realidad sería aún mejor. "Mediocre", dijo. "Podrías practicar un poco."

"Ya veo." Fate asintió lentamente. "¿Y tú?"

"Oh, estuve increíble", dijo Nanoha en falsa seriedad. "Mejor que nunca."

Fate se rió y el sonido lleno a Nanoha de una felicidad insuperable. "Bueno, entonces, creo que ya no estoy nerviosa".

"Ah, sí?"

"Bueno, sí. Aquí estaba actuando bajo la suposición de que esperaras que yo sea buena en la cama. Pero ahora que sé que estás sólo esperando un desempeño mediocre, bueno, eso es una carga menos en mi mente. "Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Nanoha. "Tú, en cambio, tienes mucho trabajo. Quiero decir, yo tenía grandes expectativas, para empezar, pero ahora... wow. "Sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. "No puedo esperar a ver qué cosas increíbles me haces".

Nanoha miró alejarse a Fate, lanzada por el repentino cambio de lógica.

A mitad de camino por las escaleras, Fate volvió y miró hacia ella. "¿Quieres ir al supermercado?"

Para consternación de Fate, un par de paparazzi las siguieron a la tienda de abarrotes, armados y listos con su arsenal habitual buscando llamar su atención:

"Fate, ¡aquí!" "¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?" Y la nueva adición de la colección: "Fate, ¿quien es tu amiga?"

Ella no les hizo caso y dio instrucciones a Nanoha a hacer lo mismo, hicieron así su camino al interior. Los chicos se demoraron por las puertas automáticas, pero no siguieron.

"Siento eso", dijo a Nanoha una vez que había llegado a un lugar de intimidad.

"Creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a ello". Nanoha parecía imperturbable y Fate estaba aliviada de que el estado de ánimo entre ellas no había cambiado. "Así que supongo que el título de la foto dirá algo como, 'Fate Testarossa y su amiga desconocida se detienen para comprar comestibles."

"Podemos decirles que iba con mi amante lesbiana", si prefieres? "

Nanoha asintió pensativa mientras se dirigían hacia la sección de productos. "Tiene que sonar mejor que eso, tienes que admitirlo".

Fate sonrió, en parte por la perspectiva divertida, pero sobre todo feliz de estar allí, empujando un carrito de compras con Nanoha a su lado. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, casi podía fingir que eran como cualquier otra pareja comprando los mandados de la semana. A ella le gustaba la idea. Le gustaba la facilidad con la que estos momentos de rutina se metían en su relación, envolviéndolos en una temporal pero reconfortante ilusión de normalidad.

"Nunca me hiciste las hamburguesas vegetarianas supuestamente increíbles".

"Entonces vamos a hacerlas esta noche," dijo Fate alegremente.

"¿Nosotras?"

"Sí, nosotras," dijo ella, de repente vertiginosa con la idea de cocinar juntas. "Hayate y Vice no comen hamburguesas vegetarianas?"

"Yo no sé sobre Vice, pero Hayate come cualquier cosa. A qué hora vienen todos? "

"Siete", dijo Fate, y tomó su teléfono celular para mirar la hora. Miró pensativamente Nanoha. "Tal vez deberíamos decirles siete y media. Qué te parece? "

Nanoha respondió con una sonrisa. "Creo que deberíamos haber dejado a nuestros amigos en Nueva York."

La respuesta hizo reír a Fate y recordó al instante su conversación anterior. En verdad, sus pensamientos no se habían alejado mucho del tema de los arreglos para dormir... y otras cuestiones conexas. Se mordió los labios mientras su nerviosismo volvía. Nanoha podría haber hecho el amor un centenar de veces en su cabeza - una admisión que hacia acelerar el pulso de Fate cada vez que pensaba en ello - pero ahora Fate había perdido la cuenta de

cuántas veces había imaginado a Nanoha desnuda. Si la experiencia sexual fuera concedida sobre la base y la frecuencia de las propias fantasías privadas, entonces ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

"¿Tomates...?"

Fate parpadeó en la fila multicolor de verduras en frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que Nanoha le había hablado a ella y que ella se lo había perdido. "Lo siento. ¿Qué?"

En lugar de repetir la pregunta, Nanoha la estudió con curiosidad. "Qué estabas pensando justo ahora?"

El primer instinto de Fate fue cambiar de tema, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último minuto. Tomó la caja de tomates que Nanoha tenía en sus manos y sonrió. "Te lo mostraré más adelante."

De vuelta a la cocina, las lentejas se cocinaban a fuego lento en una olla, mientras que Fate y Nanoha se dedicaban a la tarea de picar los tomates, las cebollas el ajo y los verdes. Hay pocas cosas en la vida que Fate amaba más que a la cocina, pero la cocina junto a Nanoha la había elevado rápidamente a la cima de su lista. Por el rabillo del ojo, miraba los músculos del brazo de Nanoha moverse al ritmo del cuchillo golpeando la tabla de cortar. Amaba a los brazos de Nanoha: delgados y femeninos, pero no esbeltos. Su mirada se desplazo hasta la cara de Nanoha, a sus ojos azules se centró en parte escondida debajo de sus pestañas, a sus labios entreabiertos.

Distraída, así es como Fate estaba. Peligrosamente distraída. Recordó el cuchillo. Miró lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida - y aliviada - para encontrar que sus dedos estaban intactos.

"¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?" Nanoha pregunto un segundo después.

"Mi abuela". La respuesta llegó de forma automática, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Fate se dio cuenta de que quería decir más. "Ella era una cocinera increíble. Se casó con un millonario, pero creció en la pobreza. Su madre, mi bisabuela murió cuando mi abuela era joven, era la mujer que quedaba en la casa. Así que aprendió a cocinar. E incluso después de casarse con mi abuelo y se alejo de la pobreza a la riqueza, todavía prefería cocinar sus propias comidas. Así que ella me enseñó a hacer lo mismo. "

"¿Porque no querías que seas una niña malcriada?"

Fate se echó a reír y la miró, luego regresó a la actividad de cortar verduras. Reflexionó sobre la pregunta. "Ella era buena manteniéndome en línea. Creo que estaba preocupada acerca de quién podría llegar a ser.

Quiero decir, no era sólo que yo crecí con dinero, era todo lo demás: la muerte de mi mamá, la distancia de mi padre. Y luego vino la actuación y la fama. Y creo que tenía miedo de que empezara a desmoronarme, o que fuese a dejar que todo se me suba a la cabeza. Pero nunca la fama y el dinero fueron todo para mí. Se trataba de... "Se interrumpió porque no estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase. "Se trataba de mi mamá", dijo, después de que varios segundos habían pasado. "Y mi papá se alejo de mí porque yo le recordaba a ella. Y era sobre su matrimonio con otra mujer horrible que estoy bastante segura de que nunca lo ha amado. Y yo sólo quería desaparecer y ser otra persona por un tiempo. "

"¿Es por eso que cambiaste tu nombre?"

"Supongo que sí." El tema del cambio de nombre nunca había sido un tema importante para ella, o incluso algo que había pensado mucho. "Me parecía como algo que debía hacer. Tenía en mi cabeza que llegaría a ser una famosa actriz un día y el nombre de Fae Testarossa simplemente no estaba en mi pequeña fantasía. Siempre me gustó el nombre de mi abuela así que lo cambié al suyo. Aunque, quién sabe, tal vez sólo lo hice para vengarme de mi papá".

Fate se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan sincera con nadie. Había guardado los detalles de su pasado; con cerrojo eran inaccesibles. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, derramando su corazón a lo largo de ajo picado, sobre cuestiones que podrían haber sido contestadas con una palabra, con un gesto o una sonrisa. Se sentía expuesta.

De repente, preocupada de que había dicho demasiado, que Nanoha podría ver algunas otras cosas, un lado menos atractiva de ella.

"Gracias", dijo Nanoha.

Y Fate miró, confusa. "Por qué?" su mirada se clavo en Nanoha, queriendo calmar su ansiedad.

"Por responder a mis preguntas un poco invasivas. Sé que dijiste que no te gustaba hablar de ellas".

El agua en la olla comenzó a hervir y Fate se movió rápidamente para reducir el calor.

La distracción le dio un momento para pensar. No podía recordar cuándo podría haberle dicho esas palabras a Nanoha, pero parecía irrelevante ahora. "Sólo porque no me gusta hablar de ello no quiere decir que no lo necesite a veces,", dijo. "Además, yo no te diría nada así." Mojó una cuchara de madera en la olla de lentejas, sacando algunas fuera del agua.

"¿Y por qué eso?"

"Porque estoy enamorada de ti". Fue sólo después de que lo había dicho que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se quedó helada, la cuchara suspendida en el aire. Esto no fue como había imaginado esta confesión en particular. En su mente, siempre había estado sonando música suave y tal vez habría velas. En su mente, Nanoha no habría tenido un cuchillo. Se dio una patada a sí misma por lo dicho, con la intención de no dejar que las cosas se pongan raras. "Puedes probar esto y decirme si necesitan más sal?"

Nanoha la miro en silencio por unos segundos y Fate no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando. Sin decir una palabra, aceptó la cuchara ofrecida y la puso en su boca, haciendo una mueca casi de inmediato. "Ca...liente".

"¡Se suponía que lo soplaras!"

Nanoha sacudió la mano delante de su cara y dolorosamente ingirió. "Me acabas de decir que estás enamorada de mí y yo tengo que recordar a soplar la comida?"

Fate se mordió los labios, tratando de no reírse. "Lo siento, eso no era en absoluto cómo había planeado esta confesión en particular".

"¿No? Cómo lo habías planeado, entonces?"

"Estábamos en un campo de flores, corriendo una hacia la otra en cámara lenta..."

"¿Y entonces terminamos corriendo juntas?"

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo referencia a una película de Campy de los 80 en medio de mi confesión totalmente romántica".

"No puedo creer que hayas visto esa película," Nanoha dijo, riendo. "Nadie ha visto esa película." Ella sonrió. "No me estabas diciendo en serio lo del campo de las flores, verdad?"

Fate sonrió. "No." No, en verdad, realmente no había tenido muchos planes para empezar, probablemente por qué había acabado impulsivamente hacia fuera en primer lugar.

"¿Qué pasa con Signum?"

"¿Signum? ¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir," dijo Nanoha, sonando incierto, "como son las cosas entre ustedes? Tuviste una cita con ella la semana pasada y luego estaba en tu apartamento en la mañana y sé que dijiste que no durmieron juntas, pero... "

"Oh." Fate se había olvidado de Signum. "Sólo somos amigas. Apenas incluso, en realidad. Durante un tiempo pensé que sería una buena distracción para mis sentimientos por ti, pero era inútil. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotras". Nanoha se había preocupado por ella y Signum todo este tiempo? Frunció el ceño ante la idea, confundida por su implicación. "Yo nunca he..." Ella nunca hubiese empezado algo con Nanoha sin terminar las cosas con Signum, se hubiese habido algo con Signum le pondría fin. Sin embargo, un pensamiento diferente interrumpió al primero.

"¿Quieres que salgamos con otras personas?"

"Dios, no." Nanoha se veía afectada por la pregunta. "Yo sólo... yo necesitaba saber. Nunca me lo dijiste."

"Lo siento." Simplemente, no había pensado. Nanoha la había besado al día siguiente y todo había dejado de ser importante. "Nunca ha habido cualquier otra persona, Nanoha. Sólo tú".

Nanoha sonrió. Se volvió hacia el medio tomate cortado y reanudo su corte. "Las lentejas son perfectas" dijo en cambio.

Fate estaba enamorada de ella. Saber eso la consumía, hacia aletear su estómago mientras cocinaban. Sintió un dolor repentino en su corazón. Fate estaba enamorada de ella. Quería decirle que ella también, pero se atragantó con las palabras. Yo. Chop. Te. Chop. amo. Chop. También. Se concentró en las verduras. El silencio cayó sobre ellas, no molesto, exactamente, pero evidente. Era consciente de ello y ponía de relieve la cadencia de todos los demás sonidos a su alrededor, las cosas que no eran palabras. Chop. Chop. Chop.

El momento había pasado. Si ella lo decía ahora sonaría como una idea tardía, algo que no significaba nada realmente. Tendría que ser más tarde, entonces. Robó una mirada a Fate, de reflejo, por necesidad. Tan hermosa, su cara, tan perfectamente, perfectamente hermosa. Sus ojos se encontraron. Jesús, Nanoha pensó, el deseo se disparaba de arriba y abajo por su cuerpo. No iba a hacerlo hasta esta noche.

"¿Qué?" Fate preguntó en voz baja.

Te quiero. Te quiero desnuda al lado mío y te quiero debajo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, los abrió de nuevo.

Se aclaró la garganta. "La comida huele bien."

"Bueno, esperemos que tenga buen sabor, también."

La mente de Nanoha vagaba. Chop. Chop. Chop.

Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

Sus amigos llegaron puntualmente a las siete y media, sus animadas voces, eran un frenesí de las anécdotas de su versión del día.

"... Es así, entonces nos fuimos a este otro almacén"

"Diles sobre el tipo alto!"

"¡Oh, Dios. El tipo alto. Era como, espera, qué dijo primero? Se me olvido. "

"Algo acerca de la rana en sus pantalones."

"Ribbit. Ribbit".

Se fundían en risas y Nanoha solo reía, no lo seguía del todo, pero era divertido de todos modos por la felicidad en sus voces. Se sintió mejor, más en control de sus emociones. La lluvia había ayudado. Se sentía renovada. Fate estaba enamorada de ella. Lo sentía ahora. Mientras que antes sólo podía sentir el peso de sus propios sentimientos, ahora podía ver fácilmente que Fate los compartía. Estaba escrito en toda su cara cuando la actriz le sonrió como para la portada de una revista.

La cena fue servida en el patio a pesar del ligero frío en el aire a nadie parecía importarle. La conversación calentaba el aire salado. La piscina brillaba al lado de ellos, el derrame de aguas turquesas sobre el borde del mundo, vaciado en una inmensa nada y sin fin. El mar rugía invisible en la noche.

Felicidad, Nanoha pensó. Esta era la felicidad. Una mesa redonda llena de sus personas favoritas, y las que, sin duda se convertirían en sus personas favorita de pronto. A ella le gustaban Verossa y Arisa. No los conocía, pero le gustaban. Le gustaba la forma tan fácil en que le habían dado la bienvenida a la vida de Fate. Le gustaba su sentido del humor. Verossa, en particular, la hacía reír mucho.

"...Y, además, no hay nada de malo en usar anillos de gallo," Verossa estaba diciendo.

"Amén", Vice estuvo de acuerdo, levantando la copa de vino.

Nanoha se rió. Estaba aliviada de que Vice y Hayate parecían estar disfrutando de su tiempo con los amigos de Fate. Al principio, ella se había sentido culpable, pensando en que sus amigos se sentirían abandonados si se quedaba a solas con Fate. Sin embargo, Arisa se suponía debía dar a conocer a Vice los aspectos básicos de su nueva función como asistente de Fate, y Hayate... Bueno, Hayate sólo quería echar un polvo.

"Esto es orgásmico."

"Es tan buena".

La comida, Nanoha lo noto. Estaban hablando de la comida ahora. Y sí, era deliciosa.

"¿Lo hiciste todo tu sola, Fate?" Preguntó Vice, y Nanoha tomó una nota de timidez en su tono.

Sabía que Vice estaba todavía abrumado por su nueva posición, todavía intimidado por Fate Testarossa. Decirle que estaba saliendo con Fate había sido entretenido. La reacción de Kyoya se había limitado a un parpadeo rápido de sus ojos, posiblemente porque Vice se había ocupado de enloquecer por los dos. Había dejado que el enloquezca. En cierto modo, fue una catarsis verlo batiendo sus brazos en la incredulidad. "De ninguna puta manera", le había dicho, una y otra vez. Sí, Nanoha le había dicho a él y a sí misma, de la misma manera.

"Nanoha y yo", fue la respuesta de Fate.

"Exageras mucho mi papel en el asunto", dijo Nanoha. Pero dentro suyo estaba encantada de cómo se oía todo. Ella y Fate habían hecho la cena. Ella y Fate habían puesto la mesa. Juntas. Nosotras. Fate captó la mirada y la mantuvo. ¿Puedes leer mi mente? , se preguntó. No, probablemente no. Te amo, pensó de todos modos. Sólo en caso de que pudiera.

Terminaron de comer, pero la conversación fluyó a lo largo de un surtido aleatorio de temas que tenían poca importancia para ellos.

"¿Era una caja de porno de lesbianas la que vi por la puerta?" pregunto Hayate.

"Es de Verossa," dijo Fate rápidamente, como un reflejo.

Nanoha ocultó una sonrisa detrás de la servilleta.

"Pensé que podrías utilizarla para investigación," Verossa agrego.

"Estaba escondiéndolas de Arisa," dijo Fate.

"¿Escondías porno de lesbianas de mí?" Arisa frunció el ceño. "Mira, esto es por lo qué nos separamos".

Vice levantó ambas cejas. "¿Rompieron por porno de lesbianas?"

Casualmente, Hayate le preguntó: "¿Entonces, ustedes dos se separaron para siempre?"

"Sí", respondió Arisa, con firmeza en su voz. Un punto al final de una frase.

"Es complicado", agregó Verossa. La suya fue una elipse. Punto punto punto.

"¿Más vino? Fate levantó la botella. Todos, levantaron sus copas, pero Nanoha dijo "Esperen, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene que conducir?"

"¡Oh, pensábamos acabar durmiendo aquí," dijo Verossa.

A Nanoha le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Había tenido un momento de pánico ante la perspectiva. Se relajó cuando le guiñó el ojo. Verossa dejó el vaso, renunció. "yo conduciré", dijo. "Entonces, yo creo que voy a ser bueno."

Finalmente, se levantaron de la mesa y emigraron a la sala de estar. Verossa había traído entretenimiento para después de la cena: Rock Band. Nanoha nunca había jugado antes, y trató en vano quedarse fuera, pero la guitarra de plástico no obstante, se metió en sus manos, y las notas musicales comenzaron a volar por la pantalla. Lo intentó. Realmente. Pero ella fue abucheada fuera del escenario casi de inmediato. Sus amigos la animaron en su independencia. Riéndose de su ineptitud, Nanoha pasó la guitarra a otra persona.

Verossa y Arisa mostraron sus habilidades, al instante regalando la frecuencia con que habían jugado esto. Vice y Hayate consiguieron a través de sus canciones... apenas. La estrategia de Hayate era moverse caóticamente mientras golpeaba con los dedos sobre los botones de colores. Vice recurrió a maldecir.

Fate había desaparecido hacia el comienzo del juego para responder a una llamada de teléfono y Nanoha no dejaba de mirar hacia las escaleras, impaciente por su regreso.

"No puedo creer que esta sea su casa", dijo Hayate, mientras que a través de ellos Verossa y Arisa sacudían a un set de cuatro canciones.

Vice se unió a la conversación, sentándose al otro lado de Nanoha. "No puedo creer que tu y Fate Testarossa son pareja," dijo, mirando sobre su hombro, como le dijo a asegurarse de que la actriz no estaba cerca. "Quiero decir, yo lo creo, pero no lo creo."

"Verossa es tan sexy", dijo Hayate, cambiando de tema.

"Quiero... morderlo."

"Estoy ahí contigo, hermana", dijo Vice.

Nanoha comenzó a fruncir el ceño a Hayate entonces decidió que Vice era más digno de su desaprobación. "Kyoya", dijo de manera significativa. "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Mi hermano?"

"También es sexy", dijo Hayate, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vice hizo un gesto con la mano alrededor con desdén. "Está en mi lista."

"¿Quién está en tu lista?" Nanoha preguntó. "¿Qué lista?"

Vice señaló con los ojos en la dirección de Verossa. La canción terminó, y el trío en el sofá aplaudió con entusiasmo. Otra canción comenzó. "La lista de celebridades con quien estamos autorizados a dormir", respondió, cuando la música sonaba una vez más, lo suficiente como para enmascarar la conversación. "Así que, Kyoya no puede enojarse."

"Sí, estoy segura de que estará encantado".

"Hombre, estoy tan contenta de estar soltera", dijo Hayate. "Apuesto a que dormiría conmigo, también."

Ambos estaban ebrios, Nanoha se dio cuenta. No es que estarían diciendo nada diferente de haber estado sobrios, reconoció. "No estoy segura de que a Arisa le guste mucho eso".

"Le pregunté ya. Ella dijo que no le importaba ".

"Nunca confíes en una mujer que dice que no le importa si te acuestas con su ex-novio", dijo Vice sabiamente.

"Confía en mí." Considerando su propio consejo. "No es que no valía la pena".

"Apuesto a que vale la pena."

Nanoha quería salir de esta conversación. ¿Dónde estaba Fate? Miró hacia la escalera. Nada. Ahogó un suspiro.

"No has tenido relaciones sexuales con ella todavía, ¿verdad?" Hayate preguntó de repente.

"¡Oh, mi Dios!", dijo Vice, como si la idea lo había despertado. "¿Y tú?" Él miró a los ojos de Nanoha. Después de un segundo, se desinflo. -No. Ella no lo hizo".

Nanoha parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? "

"Esta todo sobre ti," Hayate respondió por él.

"¿Qué?"

"La frustración sexual."

La canción terminó. Aplaudieron. La mente de Nanoha nadaba. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Hayate de repente. "Y que los tortolitos lleguen a su negocio".

Verossa sonrió a Nanoha, como si hubiera sido la que hablo.

"Una buena idea." Miró a la TV como si llegara a una decisión. "Yo sólo voy a dejar la Xbox."

"¿Ustedes no quieren ir a ninguna parte?" Preguntó Arisa, mientras apagaba el televisor y dejaba la consola en el piso. "La noche es joven".

"¿Como un club?" Hayate preguntó interesada.

Nanoha escuchó el intercambio con creciente ansiedad. Ella había estado deseando que las dejen por un tiempo, pero ahora se sentía perturbada por su inesperada partida. ¿Había hecho algo? Sus ojos brillan, '¿Vete, quiero sexo?' Se sintió cohibida.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Nanoha se perdía después de ellos.

"Adiós, Fate!" Verossa llamo desde la parte inferior de la escalera. "La plataforma de sexo es toda tuya! Hazme sentir orgulloso. "

Fate salió de su habitación, entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos desde el puente al lado de la escalera. El teléfono estaba en su mano. "¿Se van?" Ella no parecía decepcionada, si no mas sorprendida.

"Hay lugares que visitar", Verossa respondió. "Estamos tomando estos neoyorquinos llevándolos por una noche loca en la ciudad. Vamos a mostrarles como se hace realmente. "

"Gracias por la cena," Arisa, dirigió los sentimientos tanto a Fate como a Nanoha, Hayate y Vice saltaron a hacerse eco de ella. Dijo a Fate: "Reunión en el estudio esta mañana a las..." Ella miró a Vice, animándolo a terminar la frase por ella.

Vice miró sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el enfoque. Pero se recuperó rápidamente, mirando a Fate. "Tres".

"Voy a estar allí", dijo Fate. Y luego a Verossa: "Llévate esas contigo." Señaló a la caja de videos.

Verossa se echó a reír y obedeció. "No eres muy divertida."

La puerta se abrió y, después de un coro de despedidas, la puerta se cerró nuevamente. En el silencio repentino, el corazón de Nanoha latió tan fuerte que ella se había dado cuenta. Su audacia, ¿dónde se había ido? Sintió una ola de nerviosismo apoderándose de ella mientras miraba a Fate. Nerviosismo y deseo. "¿Te importa si me acerco?" Su voz era firme, confiada. Se sorprendió a sí misma.

Fate le sonrió con esa sonrisa que derretía a Nanoha en el acto. "No tienes que preguntar."

Nanoha comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Entonces, ¿Qué me perdí?" Entraron en la habitación. El dormitorio. La cama. La mirada de Fate corrió hacia el objeto en el centro de la habitación y luego desvió la mirada, volviéndose, en cambio, a mirar algo más seguro:la mesa, el piso, la lámpara en su escritorio. Y luego, en algo mucho menos seguro: Nanoha.

Nanoha se quedó cerca de la puerta, con una expresión que Fate nunca había visto antes, pero la reconoció como expectativa. "Así que apestas en Rock Band", dijo. Su voz no traicionó sus pensamientos. Hizo un gesto en el teléfono en la mano de Fate. "¿Todo bien?" En términos relativos, pensó, y colgó el teléfono. En algún lugar del centro de Los Ángeles su publicista estaba teniendo un colapso. Si alguien le preguntara a Suzuka Tsukimura si todo estaba bien, la respuesta sería una rotunda patada en la ingle. Pero en lo que a Fate se trataba todo estaba muy bien, más que bien. "Sí". "Ella no quería hablar de eso. Has tenido un buen momento esta noche? "

"Lo hice. Y tenías razón acerca de las hamburguesas vegetarianas."

"Me alegro de que te gustaran."

Se miraron la una a la otra, sus ojos expresaban lo que sus palabras no lo hacían.

Esto había sido siempre un escenario posible: Las dos de pie con dificultad en su habitación, queriendo moverse una hacia la otra, pero sin saber cómo. En las fantasías era más fácil pasar por alto las diferencias incómodas de la indecisión. Siempre se podía volver atrás, volver a empezar. Pero la realidad lo hacía complicado el hábito de dar a luz a las preguntas y alineándolas como puertas de misterio. Una opción sería anular todas las opciones.

No hay respuesta buena. No hay respuesta mala.

"Se me ocurre", dijo Nanoha, y Fate respiraba ante el sonido de su voz. "Que hay unos cuantos millones de personas a quienes les encantaría estar en mi lugar ahora."

"¿De pie con torpeza en mi puerta?"

"Tal vez no con torpeza..."

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría cambiar de lugar con alguien?"

Nanoha le devolvió la mirada, con la insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios. "No por nada en el mundo." Empujó la puerta de la habitación cerrándola, con la mano que subsistía en el mango antes de caer a su lado. Fate desvió la mirada de los ojos de Nanoha y aterrizó en sus manos. Obvio. Se sentía en evidencia. En evidencia y mareada. En cuanto a Nanoha no mejoraban las cosas. Los ojos celestes le devolvían la mirada. En sus profundidades, Fate vio el desafío. Los desafiaban a que diera el primer paso.

"¿Nerviosa?" Nanoha preguntó con tono de burla. Dio un paso hacia Fate, deteniéndose a pulgadas de distancia. Sin tocarla, pero casi tocándola.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Fate pueda sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el aroma fresco de su shampoo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla.

¿Nerviosa? Sí. Nerviosa. Emocionada. Encendida. Nanoha ni siquiera la había tocado, y su piel estaba en llamas. Cerró la franja de espacio entre ellas, buscando los labios de Nanoha con los suyos, encontrando en ese beso perdido las huellas de su confianza. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y acarició la lengua Nanoha con la suya, la sensación al pasar por ella, sobre ella. Se inclinó y cerró los ojos, el suelo bajo sus pies ya no era sólido.

Nanoha dejo caer su boca al cuello de Fate, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Fate, rozo los pechos de Fate con sus nudillos a medida que se deslizaba por el camino, sus labios siguiendo el ejemplo, dejando un rastro de besos en su piel desnuda. En todas partes. Fate lo sentía en todas partes, haciéndola sentir salvaje y desesperada. La camisa cayó al suelo.

Besó a Nanoha de nuevo, y esta vez el beso no estaba familiarizado tanto en propósito e intensidad. Las tomo por sorpresa.

Ropa, había mucha ropa entre ellas. Sacó la camiseta de Nanoha sobre su cabeza, deseando, necesitando sentirse más cerca de ella. Se perdía un dedo en la piel recién expuesta. Nanoha, cerró los ojos esta vez. Y el corazón de Fate se lleno de emoción ante la vista. Había desempeñado este papel antes, pero ahora lo sentía. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. El amor mezclado con la lujuria.

La mano de Nanoha estaba en su cinturón, tirando de la correa de cuero libre de la hebilla de metal. Desabrochando los pantalones vaqueros, descomprimiéndolos. Cada acción daba paso una nueva sensación. Los pantalones vaqueros se deslizaron hasta el suelo.

"Eres tan sexy", dijo Nanoha, y su voz sonaba diferente.

Fate sonrió. El comentario no era nuevo, pero el contexto infundía a las palabras de un nuevo significado. "Sería trágico si no creyeras que lo soy".

"Trágico". Nanoha rió. Sacó a Fate más, besando su cuello. "Sí".

Fate trató de concentrarse en despojar a Nanoha de sus jeans, pero cada toque de Nanoha la hacía olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Un botón y una cremallera. No era una ciencia exacta. "Estás distrayéndome... de un objetivo muy importante", dijo, y su voz sonaba diferente también. Salió en chorros de aire. Otra carcajada. "¿Lo estoy haciendo? Lo siento. "Dio un paso atrás, y puso sus manos a la espalda. ¿Mejor?

Libre de distracciones, Fate sintió a su aliento quedar capturado en su garganta al ver a Nanoha: su sostén, sus pechos, su plano estómago desnudo, la curva de su cintura. Se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nanoha se lo recordó deshaciéndose de sus jeans ella misma. Los bajó lentamente hasta que cayó al suelo por su propia voluntad. "¿Y ahora?"

Parecía divertido, pero Fate no sabía si Nanoha estaba sonriendo o no, porque no estaba mirándola a la cara. "Hermosa", dijo cuando la oyó decir lo mismo.

"Sería igualmente trágico si no lo creyeras".

Miró hacia arriba y, a continuación, sonrió. Enganchó un dedo en el sujetador de Nanoha y tiró del hacia ella. Sintió sensaciones nuevas: al sentir la piel casi desnuda sobre su piel casi desnuda. Besó a Nanoha nuevo, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Nanoha. Cuando Nanoha quedo sin aliento en los labios, Fate sonrió. Se sentía mareada, con la mente aturdida. Ella estaba actuando ahora exclusivamente por instinto. El deseo. La necesidad.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura de Nanoha, y la instó a ir, suavemente, pero con clara intención, hacia la cama. Que no cayeron sobre ella, pero casi. Sin embargo aun seguían los besos. Y Dios, Nanoha se sentía bien por debajo de ella. Quería tocarla en todas partes a la vez, cada pulgada del cuerpo de Nanoha se sentía como una explosión en contra de sus palmas. Pasó la lengua por el cuello de Nanoha, sintiendo las vibraciones constantes de su pulso. Deslizó un muslo entre las piernas de Nanoha, y esto señalo un nuevo sonido: algo entre un ahogado grito de asombro y un gemido.

"Jesús", dijo Nanoha, con los ojos cerrados.

Fate estuvo de acuerdo con el sentimiento cuando Nanoha alcanzo a desenganchar su sostén. Sintió las correas caer por sus brazos.

"Espera, esto no es correcto." Antes de que Fate pudiera cuestionar lo que eso significaba, Nanoha había desplazado su peso y Fate se encontró de pronto mirándola, con su espalda contra las sábanas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración atrapada en su garganta cuando el cuerpo de Nanoha entró en contacto con ella de nuevo. No podría sobrevivir a esto, Fate pensó brevemente. Tal vez si se había establecido el paso con los años, con experiencia en este momento ráfagas variadas de deleites más que todos juntos, entonces, tal vez, tendría una oportunidad.

"Eso está mejor", oyó decir a Nanoha. Cuando abrió los ojos, Nanoha estaba mirando con una expresión mezclada de emociones que Fate no tenía idea de cual estaba en la vanguardia. A Fate le dolía. Le dolía en lugares que nunca antes sintió. Ella sufría por cosas que no podía nombrar.

"Me gustaría reiterar mi comentario anterior," dijo Nanoha.

"¿Que esto no es cierto?"

"No, antes de eso."

"¿Jesús?"

"Eso, también." Nanoha se mordió los labios, mirando a Fate a los ojos. "Hay tanto que quiero hacer que no sé por dónde empezar."

Fate se estremeció ante las palabras. "Por donde quieras".

"Donde quiera", se hizo eco de Nanoha, y la besó, un beso lento y profundo que lo sentía Fate por todo el camino hasta los pies. Y luego la boca de Nanoha bajó; hasta su barbilla, su cuello hasta sus hombros, hasta un pecho, luego el siguiente. Fate respiró profundo, en un esfuerzo por no gritar, y todavía dejo escapar un gemido. Loca. En cualquier segundo, estaba segura de que podría volverse loca.

La lengua Nanoha dejo un rastro húmedo por el estómago de Fate, ya que era el último rincón que quedaba en su cuerpo, fue tirado abajo, abajo, abajo. Apagado.

"Creo que podría ser adicta a ti," dijo Nanoha.

"No puedo pensar". Fate oyó reír Nanoha, y sonrió con el sonido, pero ella no estaba bromeando. La mano de Nanoha viajaba siempre tan lentamente por su cara interna del muslo, y Fate se alegró de que la respiración se daba de forma automática porque estaba segura de que habría olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Entonces la mano se había ido, y Fate suspiró. "Tienes que saber que esto es una tortura", acertó a decir.

"¿Una buena tortura? La boca" Nanoha estaba cerca de la oreja de Fate ahora.

"Mmm", dijo Fate. "Voy a estar segura de hacerte la misma pregunta cuando tú seas la que este rogando".

"Me pedía algo, Srta. Testarossa?"

En lugar de contestar, Fate volvió la cabeza y la besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nanoha atrayéndola hacia abajo firmemente en la parte superior a ella. Cogió el broche de sostén de Nanoha y los puso en libertad con poco desgarro. Nanoha se levantó, arrojando lejos la prenda. Cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron otra vez, ambas gimieron.

Y luego la mano de Nanoha estaba de regreso, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Fate, y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que aterrizó exactamente donde Fate necesitaba que lo haga. El contacto hizo que Fate deje, un grito perdido en la garganta, la sensación era más intensa para lo que se había preparado.

"Me vuelves loca."

Fate habría reído si hubiera podido. Loca era exactamente lo que los dedos de Nanoha estaban haciendo de ella. Se dejo llevar por cada sensación. Estaba perdida, perdida al ritmo de Nanoha moviéndose dentro de ella, sobre ella, deslizando sus cuerpos juntos.

"¿Te estoy haciendo daño?"

No, no, ella estaba más allá del daño. Flotando en algún lugar entre la felicidad y la euforia, suponiendo que las dos eran una sola.

Y entonces su mente quedó completamente en blanco. Ella podía o no haber dejado de moverse. Ella podía o no haber hecho un sonido. Pensó que tal vez había muerto por una fracción de segundo, excepto que en todo momento sentía el cuerpo de Nanoha contra el suyo, inmovilizándola; escucho a sus suaves labios susurrar en su oído: Te amo. "

* * *

Esto es lo que todo mundo estaba esperando, estoy segura jajaja

Desafortunadamente no tengo tanto tiempo para contestar a comentarios pasados pero los leí toditos ;)

**Jocelyn: **Jajaja creo que apartar de hace 2-3 capítulos la historia se puso buenísima porque has escrito más xD. A un comentario pasado que hiciste de Vice… No sabes como amo ese personaje. Sus frases son memorables y totalmente sables en la vida real jajaja :P… Así que, después de este capítulo, cuál versión te gustó más? xD jajaja

**Minovi: **Ya seeee, cuando vi que no había internet pensé en que sería un gran problema jajaja, igual he escotado ocupada pero para mi buena suerte vivo enfrente del café con internet :P.

**Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli: **Esto es más comentario para tu historia… LA AMO XD… cuando pueda dejo un comentario gigante jajaja

**Traumas inuyasha: **EEEH te hice la semana xD, se pudo el lunes… espero te haya gustado!… PD: Monterrey tiene un clima horrible (para mi) esta SUPER HOT jajaja, mis condolencias.

**Gatherin the roses: **Yo sabía que por algo tenía que poner las dos versiones! jaja. Me alegro que seas de las/los que la estén disfrutando :P

**Aria T. : **No he podido con el PM, lo lamento! En esta semana me pongo en esas… Estoy usando internet de una café y lo hago de volada jeje pero prontito te paso lo prometido :) …

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Awaawawa, none tenido tiempo para tu historia… espero vaya bien :D… BTW, Hayate con Fate o Nanoha? nuuuuu, jamás! jajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por los buenos deseos, te deseo lo mismo! :P

**Tsunade-obachan: **Al fin! jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado esta versión. Al final no sabía si les había gustado o no porque la otra tiene más "favoritos" pero creo que la mayoría opina igual que tu xD

**Fandy-chan: **Jajaja ay que bueno que le entendiste a mi chiste de la computadora xD… OOH, contestado a un comentario pasado: si pensé en cambiar los plátanos por sushi, pero hubiera sido muy bizarro jajaja. Igual creo que eres de las pocas que se dio cuenta xD

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Entonces estudias Arquitectura? yo diseño industrial y tuve una materia de arqui este semestre que terminó. Dios que horrible jajajaja. Esta bastante pesadito. Espero que tu proyecto le haya gustado a tu otro profesor :P…. Seguro estoy en tus favoritos, se que te agrado… (re creída jajaja).

**Ojiitos Claroos: **No me han llegado notificaciones de UAG, WHY! jajaja. No te hicieron esperar hasta el final, es lo bueno de esta versión :D… Espero todo esté yendo perfecto!

**NanoFate24: **Jajaja si vi que decía eso de "te me vas a proponer" Supuse que la maestra se refería a eso XD. Esta versión tiene una traducción medio chistosa, como si la hubieran metido a un traductor y quien la hizo le arreglo un poco, no sé hahaha…

**Aki Sagami: **Ya actualiceeee jajaja, te gustó? :)

**Saeko-Kuga: **Me imagino que esta te empezó a gustar más esta versión desde hace 3 capítulos jajaja. Y muy probablemente después de este termine gustando más esta versión xP.

**Faltan 2 capítulos para que esto acabe! no sé muy bien que día lo actualizaré, pero yo había dicho martes a este y lo hice el lunes xD así que estén pendientes hahaha.**


	17. Chapter 17

Holaa, me ha costado trabajo pero heme aquí el día que se supone debería de estar :P Falta un capítulo! No estoy segura de cuando pueda subirlo, lo siento… pero no pasará mucho tiempo se los prometo :)

Disclaimer: "El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Fate levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, se alejo de las palabras en la página atraída por los gritos y las risas en el otro lado del avión. Vice y Verossa estaban en pie alrededor animando mientras Hayate y Nanoha luchaban con el brazo. Durante unos segundos, parecía un empate. Pero entonces Nanoha soltó una carcajada y llevó el brazo de Hayate abajo. Más vítores siguieron, y Fate sonrió, en silencio complacida por el resultado.

Miro a Nanoha por un momento más, decidió sentarse y dejar que su novia fuese el centro de atención para variar un poco. Pero una parte de ella deseaba que estuvieran solas.

Había sido un fin de semana largo. El rodaje se había extendido hasta tarde en la noche del domingo, y ella no había visto a Nanoha después del viaje desde el estudio.

Sonrió brevemente recordando la curiosidad de Hayate, y sus miradas interrogatorias. Había sido un agradable, aunque algo torpe, el viaje.

Nanoha le había contado todo el sábado a Hayate. El domingo, Nanoha le había dicho a Vice y Kyoya. Y ahora, allí estaban, todos los detalles de su relación, la verdad acerca de Fate Testarossa, finalmente se dio a conocer.

Fate sabía que debía sentir temor, o tal vez preocupación de que su secreto mejor guardado se esté convirtiendo rápidamente de conocimiento público. Había previsto sentir más preocupación, más pánico ante la pérdida repentina de control. Pero se sentía... tranquila; aliviada. Por primera vez desde que en privado había aceptado que nunca caería enamorada de un chico, un muchacho, un hombre, se sentía libre... Por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía como que estaba haciendo algo de lo que su abuela se sentiría orgullosa.

Arisa se dejó caer en el asiento junto a ella, de repente.

"¿Te sientes anti-social?"

"No, me sentí como con ganas de leer".

"¿Podemos hablar de negocios por un segundo?"

Fate deslizó un señalador entre las páginas de su libro favorito. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito saber cuáles son tus planes".

"¿Mis planes?"

"Para ti y Nanoha." Bajó la voz. "Creo que tenemos que sentarnos a hablar con Suzuka y esbozar un plan de acción".

Fate frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que esta no era una conversación que quería tener. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo inmenso, sin nubes. Sintiendo a su libertad vacilar. Después de un largo rato, dijo, "¿Sabes lo que mi abuela me dijo el día antes de morir?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ella me dijo que tenía que aprender a ser yo misma, independientemente de la fama."

"¿Y tú? "

Fate suspiró, volviéndose a Arisa. "No, porque no puedo separar las dos cosas, y parece que nadie más puede, o no estaríamos aquí pidiéndome hablar de mi vida personal con mi publicista". Miró de nuevo. "No quiero mentir acerca de quién soy."

Arisa dudó, pero dijo, "Fate, lo entiendo. Estás enamorada. Y quieres gritar desde los tejados para que el mundo pueda oír. Pero es más complicado que eso, y tú lo sabes. Olvida, por un segundo, que salir te causaría un frenesí de los medios de comunicación y potencialmente arruinaría tus posibilidades con el puente. Le dices al mundo que estás saliendo con Nanoha, y la prensa no va a dejarla en paz. De verdad quieres que ella tenga que lidiar con eso al comienzo de tu relación? Han sido, que, como cuatro días desde que están juntas?

Fate miró a Nanoha, suavizándose al verla. Más que nada, quería hacer feliz a Nanoha, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, mientras viviera una mentira. Dijo a Arisa, "No estoy diciendo que quiero gritar desde los tejados. Estoy diciendo que no quiero mentir más. No directamente. Cuando no puedo evitarlo. Así como, no quiero decir más que Verossa es mi novio. Quiero aclarar que sólo somos amigos".

"Así que deseas reunirte con Suzuka?"

"No, pero podrías".

"Y qué le digo, exactamente?"

"Dile que yo no voy a bajar de plano y anunciar a la prensa que soy lesbiana. Pero que tampoco voy a ocultarlo o mentir para ocultarlo. Ya he terminado con todo eso. "

Fate asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose contenta con esta afirmación.

Arisa suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Simplemente no quiero que te veas tan envuelta en esta relación y que tomes decisiones que no se puedan deshacer."

"No se trata de la relación", dijo Fate. -No del todo. Mi abuela tenía razón. Tengo que averiguar quién soy. Tengo que averiguar quién quiero ser cuando yo ya no sea una estrella. No quiero mirar hacia atrás en mi vida y ver que yo era el tipo de persona que puso su carrera por delante de las personas que ama. "Se encogió de hombros.

"Y en cuanto a decisiones que no se pueden deshacer... bueno, yo soy gay. Con o sin Nanoha todavía soy gay. El mundo sólo tendrá que superarlo. Estoy tan cansada de cuidar lo que otros piensan. Es agotador. Además, para eso es que he contratado gente que se preocupe por mí."

Arisa miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Luego movió la cabeza en un suspiro. "Honestamente, no sé si gritarte o abrazarte. Mi lado como tu manager tiene un dolor de cabeza muy grande. Pero la parte amiga esta en realidad muy feliz de oírte hablar así. Mira, me reuniré con Suzuka. Y voy a volver con ella completamente enloquecida. Y luego... luego se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Está bien? "

"Me parece bien."

"Bien. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora? "

"Por favor".

Arisa se acercó más. "Qué piensas de hacer firmar a Hayate?"

"¿Hacer firmar a Hayate para hacer qué?"

"Tu sabes, para representarla. Ella no tiene un manager. De la forma en que: si tú puedes contratar al novio del hermano de tu novia para que sea tu ayudante, entonces puedo hacer que la mejor amiga de tu novia me contrate como manager. De esa manera, cuando tú y Nanoha quedaran atrapadas en medio de una orgia temática del señor de los anillos y tu carrera vaya de boca en boca de todos, tendré algo donde caer de nuevo. "

Fate se rió y dio un codazo suave Arisa. "Vete".

Arisa se rió y se levantó, pasando por Nanoha en su camino hacia el altar. Fate sonrió.

"Hey."

Nanoha sonrió y se sentó en el asiento junto a ella. "Hey."

Miró después a Arisa, viendo como se unió a los demás. Cuando se volvió a Fate, se puso seria. "Todo bien?"

La pregunta era lo suficientemente vaga como para desatinar a Fate. Por un momento, consideró las ventajas de dirigir la conversación hacia un tema más ligero. Pero al final, dijo, "¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, de que Verossa no sea más mi novio?"

Nanoha se rió. "¿Qué?"

"Le dije a Arisa que no quería mentir nunca más", dijo Fate. "Tu sabes, por mí, por ahí, en el mundo real. No así, soltarlo todo ni nada, pero no ocultarlo, tampoco. ¿Tiene eso sentido? "Miró a los ojos azules de Nanoha en la esperanza de encontrar un rastro de entendimiento.

"Más o menos." Nanoha se quedó pensativa. "¿Es esto sobre mí? Tu sabes que lo puedo manejar, no? Si tengo que fingir que soy tu prima o algo así. "

"Pero yo no quiero que seas mi prima. Quieres ser mi prima? "

"No. Pero esto no es sobre mí. "

"Lo es" dijo Fate, preocupada de repente que Nanoha no

entendiera. "Es por ti, Nanoha. Todo lo que hagamos va a afectarte a ti. Así que no necesitamos estar en la misma página. Si quieres que seamos súper cuidadosas, entonces me dices".

"¿Cuál es la alternativa? Vas a empezar a darme un beso en público? "

Fate sonrió. "Yo no lo sé. Quizás seamos anfitrionas de una orgia temática del señor de los anillos".

"Siempre he querido dormir con un Hobbit".

"Me temo que soy un poco alta para ser un Hobbit. Además, no tengo pelo en mis pies. "

"Bueno, mi atracción por ti va cuesta abajo rápidamente." Nanoha sonrió. Ella miró a los ojos de Fate y dijo: "Qué quieres?"

No era una pregunta simple, por lo que no tenía una respuesta simple, pero Fate se sentía bastante seguro acerca de sus deseos. "Yo no quiero mentir más", dijo después de un momento. "Sólo quiero ser yo."

"Entonces, se tu".

"Incluso si esto nos termina exponiendo al mundo?"

"Claro. Al menos entonces todo el mundo sabrá que eres mía y que no pueden contar contigo".

No era en absoluto lo que había esperado Fate que Nanoha dijera, y se reía, aunque una parte diferente de ella, o quizá la misma parte, tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía abrumada, tan increíblemente aliviada y también un poco aterrorizada de todas las incógnitas y cosas irreconocibles que se avecinaban. Millas por encima del suelo se sentía suficientemente segura como para discutir las cosas que quería. Pero la realidad era mucho más complicada, y sólo podía esperar que ambas sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer frente a todo.

Ante el silencio de Fate, Nanoha pregunto: "Fue malo que dijera eso"

"No", dijo Fate, sonriendo suavemente. "Fue exactamente lo correcto". Su corazón estalló con la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, pero se sentía como si fuese el momento equivocado. No estaba segura cual sería el momento correcto, o si era demasiado pronto para declarar sus sentimientos.

Nanoha la estudio en silencio, y luego se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. "Te preocupas demasiado."

* * *

Los Ángeles celebraba su llegada con el sol, el clima agradable, y los flashes de la cámara. Nanoha no tuvo la oportunidad de ser sorprendida, como Arisa y Verossa rápidamente la condujeron a ella y Fate a un SUV que las espera. Y luego estaban fuera y lejos siguiendo del tráfico.

El conductor era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro con canas y los ojos marrones. Su voz era profunda y con un fuerte acento, y para los oídos de Nanoha sonaba, tanto amistoso y amable. Reconoció a Fate de inmediato, pero no dijo nada a ella directamente. Nanoha le cogió mirando a la actriz en el espejo retrovisor a menudo, pero cuando hablaba, le hablaba a Nanoha.

"Usted es actriz, ¿también?", Le preguntó en un punto.

"Definitivamente no soy una actriz".

"¿Una modelo?"

Nanoha se rió de la pregunta y le dijo que era una artista de Nueva York. En la mención de Nueva York, el hombre se animó. Tenía mucho que decir acerca de la Gran Manzana. Y Nanoha se acomodó en el asiento, dejando a su voz llenar los espacios vacíos del coche.

Quería tomar la mano de Fate, para hacer contacto. El fin de semana se había sentido largo, casi eterno, y Nanoha estaba contenta de estar de nuevo en compañía de Fate.

No habían tenido un momento a solas luego de los pocos minutos robados en el camerino de Hayate, y Nanoha la echaba de menos.

El fin de semana había sido largo, pero emocionalmente productivo. Juntas, ella y Hayate se habían cernido de los detalles de su relación inesperada, y Nanoha se había contentado con revivir todo, para finalmente sentir, creer y aceptar que esto verdaderamente sucedía. Que lo que había comenzado como un pedazo de carbón sobre una lámina de papel blanco maravillosa y misteriosamente la había llevado a ese momento, a este coche, a esta necesidad, ahora conocida por tocar a la mujer que amaba.

El viaje a la casa de Fate tomó más tiempo de lo que Nanoha había imaginado, pero el tiempo paso en una mancha de monólogos interiores y exteriores de las conversaciones educadas, y si Nanoha era honesta, la mayoría de ellos eran pensamientos lujuriosos ocasionales protagonizados por ella y una actriz de Hollywood determinada. Y así, Nanoha fue ligeramente sorprendida cuando el coche fue reduciendo la marcha.

Lo que le sorprendió totalmente fue la visión de la casa frente a la que se encontraban: una moderna casa de dos pisos con vista a la playa que parecía ser salida directamente de la portada de una revista de casas de lujo. Ella parpadeó, mirando a su destino a través de las oscuras ventanas tintadas del coche.

Oyó a Fate cambiarse a su lado y abrir la puerta, por lo que Nanoha empujo su sorpresa a un lado, y salió. El viento le golpeó la cara de inmediato, se sentía mucho más fresco de lo que se había sentido fuera del aeropuerto. El aire olía como el océano y Nanoha cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Fate le sonreía.

Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces el movimiento le llamó la atención y vio al conductor yendo a dejar sus maletas en la puerta principal.

Fate le pagó, le dio las gracias y le deseo un gran día. Y luego, finalmente, se quedaron solas. Se volvió a Nanoha. "Lista?"

Ella asintió y siguió a la actriz hacia la puerta, sintiéndose muy lejos de Nueva York, de repente. Aquí era otra parte de la vida extraterrestre de Fate.

Fate abrió la puerta y al abrirla, casi tropezó con una caja de cartón en el suelo. "Que es esto..."

Nanoha miró la caja y levanto las cejas en las muchas y muchas cantidades de títulos porno. "Pornografía, ¿Fate? He aprendido mucho de ti y aún no cruzo puerta."

Fate empujó la caja a un lado con el pie y abrió la puerta completamente. "Es de Verossa."

"Claro que lo es." Burlarse de Fate era divertido, pero al segundo que entró, Nanoha se olvidó de la caja en el suelo. Más allá de las paredes blancas del piso al techo, de pared a pared, las ventanas fueron el punto de vista más sorprendente que jamás había visto. Se acercó aún más a la casa y se quedó mirando el mar en la distancia, en la piscina que parecía desembocar en el mar. "De verdad vives aquí?" Ella se volvió a encontrar que Fate observaba con atención.

"¿Supongo que te gusta? "

"¿Me gusta?" Nanoha casi se rió. Se había quedado impresionada por el apartamento de Nueva York, pero esto era algo completamente distinto. Esto era el paraíso.

"Nunca me voy a ir de aquí."

"Eso se puede arreglar".

El comentario llamó la atención completa de Nanoha, dibujo con la mirada desde el azul del horizonte y hacia el rojizo de los ojos de Fate. Quería decir algo de repente, algo importante y que lo abarcaba todo, algo para expresar el aumento inexplicable de sus emociones, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la vista al mar o la promesa de lujo. Pero ella no sabía cómo pintar con las palabras, y así, en cambio, tomo la mano de Fate y tiró de ella más, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Sintió que se derretía al momento en que los brazos de Fate se envolvieron alrededor de ella, haciéndola sentir como en casa a pesar de estar en un entorno desconocido. Quería decir esto, también, pero sabía que iba a parecer extraño, dentro o fuera de contexto. Así que cerró su mente, distraída por la sacudida del deseo constante que siempre surgía al sentir el cuerpo de Fate contra el suyo, su calidez y suavidad, el aroma de la fascinación que se adhería a la piel de Fate.

Con su mano trazó el contorno de la cintura de Fate, la sensación de la curva de sus caderas bajo la tela de su ropa. Podía sentir la forma en que Fate reaccionaba a su tacto, el sutil, casi imperceptible tacto, un suspiro que permitía a Nanoha saber que no era la única con ganas de más.

Era, lo sabía, una promesa de lo que vendría. Y cuando Fate terminó el beso, ella no la detuvo. Sólo sonrió, resopló y quiso que su corazón se reduzca de nuevo a un ritmo natural.

Nanoha se tomo el tiempo para mirar en el resto de su entorno, entonces. A diferencia de la vivienda, la casa estaba completamente decorada con gusto en el mobiliario moderno y elegante que costaba probablemente más que su renta anual. Una fila de fotografías enmarcadas decoraban la pared de la izquierda, y se encontró con los pies moviéndose hacia ellas. La primera foto era una en blanco y negro de un bebé en brazos de una mujer mayor. Se veía como un disparo profesional y sin embargo... "Eres tú?"

Fate se acercó a ella y le dijo: "Y mi abuela".

La nostalgia en el tono Fate hizo que Nanoha la mirara. Recordó la última vez que el tema de su abuela había llegado. Fate había dicho que no le gustaba hablar de ello, y Nanoha no la había presionado, pero de repente quería saber. Quería saber todo sobre Fate. Se volvió a la imagen, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en el silencio de la imagen. Ver a Fate como un bebé hizo sonreír a Nanoha. "Eras linda."

"¿Si?"

"Sí, yo no sé lo que pasó. Luego" Su sonrisa se amplió, pero no miraba a Fate. En su lugar, considero a la mujer en la foto. Era evidente que era la familia Fate. Era evidente, también, que la mujer en la foto amaba al bebé en sus brazos. Pensó en Fate diciendo que ella realmente no tenía más familia, y su sonrisa vaciló. "¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Fate".

"Oh" dijo Nanoha, sorprendida. Se sintió extraña al darse cuenta de lo poco que todavía sabían acerca de la otra. Se trasladó a la siguiente foto. En esta, una mujer que se parecía asombrosamente a Fate, se sentaba en un sillón de orejas grandes, sus rodillas hacia el pecho, la mirada fija en algo lejano e invisible.

"Esa es mi mamá", Fate dijo en voz baja.

"Autorretrato".

Nanoha miró la foto de nuevo. Allí estaban las piezas ocultas de la vida Fate, enmarcadas y dispuestas en una hilera perfecta de recuerdos capturados. La mujer en la foto podría haber sido la hermana mayor de Fate. Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma mirada intensa. Pero había algo más, también, que era totalmente diferente a Fate. Había, algo en la expresión congelada, una profunda e intocable tristeza. "Tomo la primera foto también?"

"Ella las tomó todas". Fate indicó al resto de las imágenes. "Era fotógrafa."

"Oh." Nanoha no sabía esto. Miró la foto de la madre de Fate de nuevo y se preguntó cómo sería si la conociera. ¿La habría aprobado como novia de Fate? ¿Habría aprobado que Fate tuviera una novia? Fate se preguntaba las mismas cosas? El pensamiento la entristecía. Por más que su propia familia la volvía loca, no podía imaginar la vida sin ellos. Incluso su padre, a quien había mantenido a la distancia la mayor parte de su vida, siempre había permanecido como una distante, pero figura prominente en su vida. Pensó en todos los correos electrónicos recientes que quedaron sin respuesta en su bandeja de entrada y se tragó la culpa.

Las otras fotos eran de objetos al azar y paisajes. Todas estaban bellamente capturadas y Nanoha podría decir que Fate las había puesto pensando en el orden en que se las había colgado. La pared daba vuelta y Nanoha siguió todas las fotos hasta que llegó al final. Cuando terminó, se apartó de la pared, y encontró que Fate estaba apoyada contra un blanco sofá en forma de L observando con curiosidad. "Lo siento, estaba tan hermoso. Me olvidé de donde estaba. "

"Eso está bien," dijo Fate, y sonrió. "Estoy feliz de que te gusten." Entonces se apartó y se mordió el labio. "Tengo que mostrarte algo, y espero que... Espero que no te enojes conmigo. "

Nanoha no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. No podía comprender lo que Fate podría tener que mostrarle que podría interferir en ella en modo alguno. "Es una cámara

de tortura o algo así?" Esperaba que la pregunta aligerase el ambiente, pero todavía Fate parecía preocupada.

Decidió entonces que era mejor acabar de una vez.

"Muéstrame".

Fate abrió el camino hacia la puerta principal, y se dirigió hacia una escalera de caracol. Nanoha la siguió en silencio, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fate se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera, en frente de una puerta cerrada. Vaciló, y luego la abrió e indicó a Nanoha a que metiera.

Casi esperaba encontrar alguna, mujer semidesnuda, atada a una cama. Pero lo hizo como lo ordenó y se quedó en la puerta, mirando hacia la gran habitación. No tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, porque su mirada voló, casi inmediatamente, a la obra de arte enmarcada por encima de la cama. Era la suya, el dibujo a carboncillo que lo comenzó todo. Ella se acercó, tocó el lugar donde Fate lo había colocado.

Confundida, se volvió a Fate. Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué se supone que debería estar enojada, cuando se dio cuenta de las otras pinturas que colgaban a lo largo de la pared opuesta. "Tú eres la que los compró?"

Fate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Lo siento", dijo. "Honestamente, se me olvido decirte y lo acabe de recordar cuando llegamos aquí."

Nanoha miró hacia atrás a las pinturas que había vendido en la galería. Por supuesto, que Fate las había comprado. ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió esa posibilidad?

"Envié a Arisa a comprarlas antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo."

"¿Así que las compraste sin verlas?"

"Yo no tenía que verlas para saber que las amaría", dijo Fate. "Y yo no quería que nadie más las tuviera".

La forma en que lo dijo Fate hizo a Nanoha preguntarse si se refería sólo a las pinturas. No estaba enojada. Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada. Otra parte halagada. Se volvió a Fate. "No querrás... encadenarme a un caballete y obligarme a pintar de noche y de día, verdad?"

Vacilante, Fate preguntó, no "Estás enojada?"

"¿por que estás obsesionada conmigo y con mi obra de arte?

En realidad no. Un poco preocupada tal vez de que me hagas lo que hizo Kathy Bates en Misery... "

"Bueno, tenias que saber que siempre hay un riesgo. Además, ya dijiste que no querías dejarme."

"Y no lo quiero." Sólo se había fijado el balcón y se dirigió hacia él. Le encantaba esta vista. Le encantaba la casa. Afuera, un sillón apuntaba hacia la barandilla de vidrio y el océano. Otra escalera de caracol conducía a la zona de la piscina. No podía creer que estaba ahí.

Cuando se volvió, se topo con ella: Estaba de pie en la habitación de Fate. Se le ocurrió, también, que en ningún momento habían discutido en donde dormiría. Miró a la cama. Y luego miró a Fate, que seguía de pie en la puerta. "Así que, ¿dónde voy a dormir?" Hizo la pregunta tan inocente como podía, viendo la reacción de Fate.

Por lo que parecía, era probablemente la última cosa que esperaba Fate que Nanoha preguntara. "Oh. Umm... bueno, pensé... pensé... Yo no quería asumir simplemente... "Se calló y volvió con una propuesta diferente. "Dónde quieres dormir?"

Nanoha no pudo evitar reírse de la incapacidad de Fate para responder a la pregunta. Cruzó la habitación hasta que quedo de pie delante de la actriz. Sin una palabra, se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Apretó la boca contra el cuello de Fate y movió los labios sobre su suave piel, amaba la forma en que se sentía. Le dio un beso en la mandíbula y dijo: "Dónde crees?"

Recuperando ligeramente el aliento Fate dijo. "Bueno, mi cama es muy cómoda..."

"Entonces, eso está arreglado." Nanoha sonrió, pero se apartó. Tocar a Fate le hacía funcionar mal el cerebro y tenía que pensar. La miró a sus ojos carmesí. "Estás nerviosa por dormir conmigo?" La respuesta parecía obvia, pero quería saber lo qué Fate diría.

"¿No lo estas tu? "

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo era casi irrelevante ahora, estaba sobre todo emocionada. Se había tratado de imaginar su primera vez con Fate, el cuándo y dónde y cómo. Lo había repetido todo mil veces en su cabeza. Podría ocurrir en cualquier lugar. Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Podría ocurrir ahora, si quería, si lo querían. Pensar en eso hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Miro a Fate de los labios a los ojos.

"No realmente", dijo. Era una mentira, pero podía sentir la tensión nerviosa entre ellas y no quería que sea de esa manera. Quería que su primera vez juntas, llegase, sea como todo lo demás entre ellas: divertido, impredecible.

"¿No?" Fate la miró fijo, y parecía sorprendida.

Nanoha se encogió de hombros, adoptando una postura casual, como si estuvieran hablando de algo completamente neutral, como el clima. "Bueno, es tu primera vez. Así que, me imagino que probablemente te va a encantar todo lo que te haga".

Fate inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. "Oh, ya veo. Y supongo que tu experiencia sexual con las mujeres supera ampliamente la mía?"

Nanoha sonrió, relajada. "Como si la pregunta fuese un hecho. Quiero decir, hoy mismo he hecho el amor contigo alrededor de un centenar de veces en mi cabeza. "

La expresión Fate fue casi cómica, una mezcla de sorpresa, diversión y curiosidad. "Realmente". Parecía reflexionar sobre esta revelación. "Y cómo estuve?"

Nanoha pretendía considerar seriamente la cuestión, mientras trataba desesperadamente de no ruborizarse. Lo había pensado todo como una broma, pero la verdad era evidente.

Ella había hecho el amor con Fate cien veces en su cabeza, y había sido impresionante. Y se imaginaba que la realidad sería aún mejor. "Mediocre", dijo. "Podrías practicar un poco."

"Ya veo." Fate asintió lentamente. "¿Y tú?"

"Oh, estuve increíble", dijo Nanoha en falsa seriedad. "Mejor que nunca."

Fate se rió y el sonido lleno a Nanoha de una felicidad insuperable. "Bueno, entonces, creo que ya no estoy nerviosa".

"Ah, sí?"

"Bueno, sí. Aquí estaba actuando bajo la suposición de que esperaras que yo sea buena en la cama. Pero ahora que sé que estás sólo esperando un desempeño mediocre, bueno, eso es una carga menos en mi mente. "Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Nanoha. "Tú, en cambio, tienes mucho trabajo. Quiero decir, yo tenía grandes expectativas, para empezar, pero ahora... wow. "Sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. "No puedo esperar a ver qué cosas increíbles me haces".

Nanoha miró alejarse a Fate, lanzada por el repentino cambio de lógica.

A mitad de camino por las escaleras, Fate volvió y miró hacia ella. "¿Quieres ir al supermercado?"

Para consternación de Fate, un par de paparazzi las siguieron a la tienda de abarrotes, armados y listos con su arsenal habitual buscando llamar su atención:

"Fate, ¡aquí!" "¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?" Y la nueva adición de la colección: "Fate, ¿quien es tu amiga?"

Ella no les hizo caso y dio instrucciones a Nanoha a hacer lo mismo, hicieron así su camino al interior. Los chicos se demoraron por las puertas automáticas, pero no siguieron.

"Siento eso", dijo a Nanoha una vez que había llegado a un lugar de intimidad.

"Creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a ello". Nanoha parecía imperturbable y Fate estaba aliviada de que el estado de ánimo entre ellas no había cambiado. "Así que supongo que el título de la foto dirá algo como, 'Fate Testarossa y su amiga desconocida se detienen para comprar comestibles."

"Podemos decirles que iba con mi amante lesbiana", si prefieres? "

Nanoha asintió pensativa mientras se dirigían hacia la sección de productos. "Tiene que sonar mejor que eso, tienes que admitirlo".

Fate sonrió, en parte por la perspectiva divertida, pero sobre todo feliz de estar allí, empujando un carrito de compras con Nanoha a su lado. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, casi podía fingir que eran como cualquier otra pareja comprando los mandados de la semana. A ella le gustaba la idea. Le gustaba la facilidad con la que estos momentos de rutina se metían en su relación, envolviéndolos en una temporal pero reconfortante ilusión de normalidad.

"Nunca me hiciste las hamburguesas vegetarianas supuestamente increíbles".

"Entonces vamos a hacerlas esta noche," dijo Fate alegremente.

"¿Nosotras?"

"Sí, nosotras," dijo ella, de repente vertiginosa con la idea de cocinar juntas. "Hayate y Vice no comen hamburguesas vegetarianas?"

"Yo no sé sobre Vice, pero Hayate come cualquier cosa. A qué hora vienen todos? "

"Siete", dijo Fate, y tomó su teléfono celular para mirar la hora. Miró pensativamente Nanoha. "Tal vez deberíamos decirles siete y media. Qué te parece? "

Nanoha respondió con una sonrisa. "Creo que deberíamos haber dejado a nuestros amigos en Nueva York."

La respuesta hizo reír a Fate y recordó al instante su conversación anterior. En verdad, sus pensamientos no se habían alejado mucho del tema de los arreglos para dormir... y otras cuestiones conexas. Se mordió los labios mientras su nerviosismo volvía. Nanoha podría haber hecho el amor un centenar de veces en su cabeza - una admisión que hacia acelerar el pulso de Fate cada vez que pensaba en ello - pero ahora Fate había perdido la cuenta de

cuántas veces había imaginado a Nanoha desnuda. Si la experiencia sexual fuera concedida sobre la base y la frecuencia de las propias fantasías privadas, entonces ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

"¿Tomates...?"

Fate parpadeó en la fila multicolor de verduras en frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que Nanoha le había hablado a ella y que ella se lo había perdido. "Lo siento. ¿Qué?"

En lugar de repetir la pregunta, Nanoha la estudió con curiosidad. "Qué estabas pensando justo ahora?"

El primer instinto de Fate fue cambiar de tema, pero decidió no hacerlo en el último minuto. Tomó la caja de tomates que Nanoha tenía en sus manos y sonrió. "Te lo mostraré más adelante."

De vuelta a la cocina, las lentejas se cocinaban a fuego lento en una olla, mientras que Fate y Nanoha se dedicaban a la tarea de picar los tomates, las cebollas el ajo y los verdes. Hay pocas cosas en la vida que Fate amaba más que a la cocina, pero la cocina junto a Nanoha la había elevado rápidamente a la cima de su lista. Por el rabillo del ojo, miraba los músculos del brazo de Nanoha moverse al ritmo del cuchillo golpeando la tabla de cortar. Amaba a los brazos de Nanoha: delgados y femeninos, pero no esbeltos. Su mirada se desplazo hasta la cara de Nanoha, a sus ojos azules se centró en parte escondida debajo de sus pestañas, a sus labios entreabiertos.

Distraída, así es como Fate estaba. Peligrosamente distraída. Recordó el cuchillo. Miró lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendida - y aliviada - para encontrar que sus dedos estaban intactos.

"¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar?" Nanoha pregunto un segundo después.

"Mi abuela". La respuesta llegó de forma automática, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Fate se dio cuenta de que quería decir más. "Ella era una cocinera increíble. Se casó con un millonario, pero creció en la pobreza. Su madre, mi bisabuela murió cuando mi abuela era joven, era la mujer que quedaba en la casa. Así que aprendió a cocinar. E incluso después de casarse con mi abuelo y se alejo de la pobreza a la riqueza, todavía prefería cocinar sus propias comidas. Así que ella me enseñó a hacer lo mismo. "

"¿Porque no querías que seas una niña malcriada?"

Fate se echó a reír y la miró, luego regresó a la actividad de cortar verduras. Reflexionó sobre la pregunta. "Ella era buena manteniéndome en línea. Creo que estaba preocupada acerca de quién podría llegar a ser.

Quiero decir, no era sólo que yo crecí con dinero, era todo lo demás: la muerte de mi mamá, la distancia de mi padre. Y luego vino la actuación y la fama. Y creo que tenía miedo de que empezara a desmoronarme, o que fuese a dejar que todo se me suba a la cabeza. Pero nunca la fama y el dinero fueron todo para mí. Se trataba de... "Se interrumpió porque no estaba segura de cómo terminar la frase. "Se trataba de mi mamá", dijo, después de que varios segundos habían pasado. "Y mi papá se alejo de mí porque yo le recordaba a ella. Y era sobre su matrimonio con otra mujer horrible que estoy bastante segura de que nunca lo ha amado. Y yo sólo quería desaparecer y ser otra persona por un tiempo. "

"¿Es por eso que cambiaste tu nombre?"

"Supongo que sí." El tema del cambio de nombre nunca había sido un tema importante para ella, o incluso algo que había pensado mucho. "Me parecía como algo que debía hacer. Tenía en mi cabeza que llegaría a ser una famosa actriz un día y el nombre de Fae Testarossa simplemente no estaba en mi pequeña fantasía. Siempre me gustó el nombre de mi abuela así que lo cambié al suyo. Aunque, quién sabe, tal vez sólo lo hice para vengarme de mi papá".

Fate se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido tan sincera con nadie. Había guardado los detalles de su pasado; con cerrojo eran inaccesibles. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, derramando su corazón a lo largo de ajo picado, sobre cuestiones que podrían haber sido contestadas con una palabra, con un gesto o una sonrisa. Se sentía expuesta.

De repente, preocupada de que había dicho demasiado, que Nanoha podría ver algunas otras cosas, un lado menos atractiva de ella.

"Gracias", dijo Nanoha.

Y Fate miró, confusa. "Por qué?" su mirada se clavo en Nanoha, queriendo calmar su ansiedad.

"Por responder a mis preguntas un poco invasivas. Sé que dijiste que no te gustaba hablar de ellas".

El agua en la olla comenzó a hervir y Fate se movió rápidamente para reducir el calor.

La distracción le dio un momento para pensar. No podía recordar cuándo podría haberle dicho esas palabras a Nanoha, pero parecía irrelevante ahora. "Sólo porque no me gusta hablar de ello no quiere decir que no lo necesite a veces,", dijo. "Además, yo no te diría nada así." Mojó una cuchara de madera en la olla de lentejas, sacando algunas fuera del agua.

"¿Y por qué eso?"

"Porque estoy enamorada de ti". Fue sólo después de que lo había dicho que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se quedó helada, la cuchara suspendida en el aire. Esto no fue como había imaginado esta confesión en particular. En su mente, siempre había estado sonando música suave y tal vez habría velas. En su mente, Nanoha no habría tenido un cuchillo. Se dio una patada a sí misma por lo dicho, con la intención de no dejar que las cosas se pongan raras. "Puedes probar esto y decirme si necesitan más sal?"

Nanoha la miro en silencio por unos segundos y Fate no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando. Sin decir una palabra, aceptó la cuchara ofrecida y la puso en su boca, haciendo una mueca casi de inmediato. "Ca...liente".

"¡Se suponía que lo soplaras!"

Nanoha sacudió la mano delante de su cara y dolorosamente ingirió. "Me acabas de decir que estás enamorada de mí y yo tengo que recordar a soplar la comida?"

Fate se mordió los labios, tratando de no reírse. "Lo siento, eso no era en absoluto cómo había planeado esta confesión en particular".

"¿No? Cómo lo habías planeado, entonces?"

"Estábamos en un campo de flores, corriendo una hacia la otra en cámara lenta..."

"¿Y entonces terminamos corriendo juntas?"

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo referencia a una película de Campy de los 80 en medio de mi confesión totalmente romántica".

"No puedo creer que hayas visto esa película," Nanoha dijo, riendo. "Nadie ha visto esa película." Ella sonrió. "No me estabas diciendo en serio lo del campo de las flores, verdad?"

Fate sonrió. "No." No, en verdad, realmente no había tenido muchos planes para empezar, probablemente por qué había acabado impulsivamente hacia fuera en primer lugar.

"¿Qué pasa con Signum?"

"¿Signum? ¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir," dijo Nanoha, sonando incierto, "como son las cosas entre ustedes? Tuviste una cita con ella la semana pasada y luego estaba en tu apartamento en la mañana y sé que dijiste que no durmieron juntas, pero... "

"Oh." Fate se había olvidado de Signum. "Sólo somos amigas. Apenas incluso, en realidad. Durante un tiempo pensé que sería una buena distracción para mis sentimientos por ti, pero era inútil. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotras". Nanoha se había preocupado por ella y Signum todo este tiempo? Frunció el ceño ante la idea, confundida por su implicación. "Yo nunca he..." Ella nunca hubiese empezado algo con Nanoha sin terminar las cosas con Signum, se hubiese habido algo con Signum le pondría fin. Sin embargo, un pensamiento diferente interrumpió al primero.

"¿Quieres que salgamos con otras personas?"

"Dios, no." Nanoha se veía afectada por la pregunta. "Yo sólo... yo necesitaba saber. Nunca me lo dijiste."

"Lo siento." Simplemente, no había pensado. Nanoha la había besado al día siguiente y todo había dejado de ser importante. "Nunca ha habido cualquier otra persona, Nanoha. Sólo tú".

Nanoha sonrió. Se volvió hacia el medio tomate cortado y reanudo su corte. "Las lentejas son perfectas" dijo en cambio.

Fate estaba enamorada de ella. Saber eso la consumía, hacia aletear su estómago mientras cocinaban. Sintió un dolor repentino en su corazón. Fate estaba enamorada de ella. Quería decirle que ella también, pero se atragantó con las palabras. Yo. Chop. Te. Chop. amo. Chop. También. Se concentró en las verduras. El silencio cayó sobre ellas, no molesto, exactamente, pero evidente. Era consciente de ello y ponía de relieve la cadencia de todos los demás sonidos a su alrededor, las cosas que no eran palabras. Chop. Chop. Chop.

El momento había pasado. Si ella lo decía ahora sonaría como una idea tardía, algo que no significaba nada realmente. Tendría que ser más tarde, entonces. Robó una mirada a Fate, de reflejo, por necesidad. Tan hermosa, su cara, tan perfectamente, perfectamente hermosa. Sus ojos se encontraron. Jesús, Nanoha pensó, el deseo se disparaba de arriba y abajo por su cuerpo. No iba a hacerlo hasta esta noche.

"¿Qué?" Fate preguntó en voz baja.

Te quiero. Te quiero desnuda al lado mío y te quiero debajo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, los abrió de nuevo.

Se aclaró la garganta. "La comida huele bien."

"Bueno, esperemos que tenga buen sabor, también."

La mente de Nanoha vagaba. Chop. Chop. Chop.

Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

Sus amigos llegaron puntualmente a las siete y media, sus animadas voces, eran un frenesí de las anécdotas de su versión del día.

"... Es así, entonces nos fuimos a este otro almacén"

"Diles sobre el tipo alto!"

"¡Oh, Dios. El tipo alto. Era como, espera, qué dijo primero? Se me olvido. "

"Algo acerca de la rana en sus pantalones."

"Ribbit. Ribbit".

Se fundían en risas y Nanoha solo reía, no lo seguía del todo, pero era divertido de todos modos por la felicidad en sus voces. Se sintió mejor, más en control de sus emociones. La lluvia había ayudado. Se sentía renovada. Fate estaba enamorada de ella. Lo sentía ahora. Mientras que antes sólo podía sentir el peso de sus propios sentimientos, ahora podía ver fácilmente que Fate los compartía. Estaba escrito en toda su cara cuando la actriz le sonrió como para la portada de una revista.

La cena fue servida en el patio a pesar del ligero frío en el aire a nadie parecía importarle. La conversación calentaba el aire salado. La piscina brillaba al lado de ellos, el derrame de aguas turquesas sobre el borde del mundo, vaciado en una inmensa nada y sin fin. El mar rugía invisible en la noche.

Felicidad, Nanoha pensó. Esta era la felicidad. Una mesa redonda llena de sus personas favoritas, y las que, sin duda se convertirían en sus personas favorita de pronto. A ella le gustaban Verossa y Arisa. No los conocía, pero le gustaban. Le gustaba la forma tan fácil en que le habían dado la bienvenida a la vida de Fate. Le gustaba su sentido del humor. Verossa, en particular, la hacía reír mucho.

"...Y, además, no hay nada de malo en usar anillos de gallo," Verossa estaba diciendo.

"Amén", Vice estuvo de acuerdo, levantando la copa de vino.

Nanoha se rió. Estaba aliviada de que Vice y Hayate parecían estar disfrutando de su tiempo con los amigos de Fate. Al principio, ella se había sentido culpable, pensando en que sus amigos se sentirían abandonados si se quedaba a solas con Fate. Sin embargo, Arisa se suponía debía dar a conocer a Vice los aspectos básicos de su nueva función como asistente de Fate, y Hayate... Bueno, Hayate sólo quería echar un polvo.

"Esto es orgásmico."

"Es tan buena".

La comida, Nanoha lo noto. Estaban hablando de la comida ahora. Y sí, era deliciosa.

"¿Lo hiciste todo tu sola, Fate?" Preguntó Vice, y Nanoha tomó una nota de timidez en su tono.

Sabía que Vice estaba todavía abrumado por su nueva posición, todavía intimidado por Fate Testarossa. Decirle que estaba saliendo con Fate había sido entretenido. La reacción de Kyoya se había limitado a un parpadeo rápido de sus ojos, posiblemente porque Vice se había ocupado de enloquecer por los dos. Había dejado que el enloquezca. En cierto modo, fue una catarsis verlo batiendo sus brazos en la incredulidad. "De ninguna puta manera", le había dicho, una y otra vez. Sí, Nanoha le había dicho a él y a sí misma, de la misma manera.

"Nanoha y yo", fue la respuesta de Fate.

"Exageras mucho mi papel en el asunto", dijo Nanoha. Pero dentro suyo estaba encantada de cómo se oía todo. Ella y Fate habían hecho la cena. Ella y Fate habían puesto la mesa. Juntas. Nosotras. Fate captó la mirada y la mantuvo. ¿Puedes leer mi mente? , se preguntó. No, probablemente no. Te amo, pensó de todos modos. Sólo en caso de que pudiera.

Terminaron de comer, pero la conversación fluyó a lo largo de un surtido aleatorio de temas que tenían poca importancia para ellos.

"¿Era una caja de porno de lesbianas la que vi por la puerta?" pregunto Hayate.

"Es de Verossa," dijo Fate rápidamente, como un reflejo.

Nanoha ocultó una sonrisa detrás de la servilleta.

"Pensé que podrías utilizarla para investigación," Verossa agrego.

"Estaba escondiéndolas de Arisa," dijo Fate.

"¿Escondías porno de lesbianas de mí?" Arisa frunció el ceño. "Mira, esto es por lo qué nos separamos".

Vice levantó ambas cejas. "¿Rompieron por porno de lesbianas?"

Casualmente, Hayate le preguntó: "¿Entonces, ustedes dos se separaron para siempre?"

"Sí", respondió Arisa, con firmeza en su voz. Un punto al final de una frase.

"Es complicado", agregó Verossa. La suya fue una elipse. Punto punto punto.

"¿Más vino? Fate levantó la botella. Todos, levantaron sus copas, pero Nanoha dijo "Esperen, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene que conducir?"

"¡Oh, pensábamos acabar durmiendo aquí," dijo Verossa.

A Nanoha le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Había tenido un momento de pánico ante la perspectiva. Se relajó cuando le guiñó el ojo. Verossa dejó el vaso, renunció. "yo conduciré", dijo. "Entonces, yo creo que voy a ser bueno."

Finalmente, se levantaron de la mesa y emigraron a la sala de estar. Verossa había traído entretenimiento para después de la cena: Rock Band. Nanoha nunca había jugado antes, y trató en vano quedarse fuera, pero la guitarra de plástico no obstante, se metió en sus manos, y las notas musicales comenzaron a volar por la pantalla. Lo intentó. Realmente. Pero ella fue abucheada fuera del escenario casi de inmediato. Sus amigos la animaron en su independencia. Riéndose de su ineptitud, Nanoha pasó la guitarra a otra persona.

Verossa y Arisa mostraron sus habilidades, al instante regalando la frecuencia con que habían jugado esto. Vice y Hayate consiguieron a través de sus canciones... apenas. La estrategia de Hayate era moverse caóticamente mientras golpeaba con los dedos sobre los botones de colores. Vice recurrió a maldecir.

Fate había desaparecido hacia el comienzo del juego para responder a una llamada de teléfono y Nanoha no dejaba de mirar hacia las escaleras, impaciente por su regreso.

"No puedo creer que esta sea su casa", dijo Hayate, mientras que a través de ellos Verossa y Arisa sacudían a un set de cuatro canciones.

Vice se unió a la conversación, sentándose al otro lado de Nanoha. "No puedo creer que tu y Fate Testarossa son pareja," dijo, mirando sobre su hombro, como le dijo a asegurarse de que la actriz no estaba cerca. "Quiero decir, yo lo creo, pero no lo creo."

"Verossa es tan sexy", dijo Hayate, cambiando de tema.

"Quiero... morderlo."

"Estoy ahí contigo, hermana", dijo Vice.

Nanoha comenzó a fruncir el ceño a Hayate entonces decidió que Vice era más digno de su desaprobación. "Kyoya", dijo de manera significativa. "¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Mi hermano?"

"También es sexy", dijo Hayate, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Vice hizo un gesto con la mano alrededor con desdén. "Está en mi lista."

"¿Quién está en tu lista?" Nanoha preguntó. "¿Qué lista?"

Vice señaló con los ojos en la dirección de Verossa. La canción terminó, y el trío en el sofá aplaudió con entusiasmo. Otra canción comenzó. "La lista de celebridades con quien estamos autorizados a dormir", respondió, cuando la música sonaba una vez más, lo suficiente como para enmascarar la conversación. "Así que, Kyoya no puede enojarse."

"Sí, estoy segura de que estará encantado".

"Hombre, estoy tan contenta de estar soltera", dijo Hayate. "Apuesto a que dormiría conmigo, también."

Ambos estaban ebrios, Nanoha se dio cuenta. No es que estarían diciendo nada diferente de haber estado sobrios, reconoció. "No estoy segura de que a Arisa le guste mucho eso".

"Le pregunté ya. Ella dijo que no le importaba ".

"Nunca confíes en una mujer que dice que no le importa si te acuestas con su ex-novio", dijo Vice sabiamente.

"Confía en mí." Considerando su propio consejo. "No es que no valía la pena".

"Apuesto a que vale la pena."

Nanoha quería salir de esta conversación. ¿Dónde estaba Fate? Miró hacia la escalera. Nada. Ahogó un suspiro.

"No has tenido relaciones sexuales con ella todavía, ¿verdad?" Hayate preguntó de repente.

"¡Oh, mi Dios!", dijo Vice, como si la idea lo había despertado. "¿Y tú?" Él miró a los ojos de Nanoha. Después de un segundo, se desinflo. -No. Ella no lo hizo".

Nanoha parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? "

"Esta todo sobre ti," Hayate respondió por él.

"¿Qué?"

"La frustración sexual."

La canción terminó. Aplaudieron. La mente de Nanoha nadaba. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo Hayate de repente. "Y que los tortolitos lleguen a su negocio".

Verossa sonrió a Nanoha, como si hubiera sido la que hablo.

"Una buena idea." Miró a la TV como si llegara a una decisión. "Yo sólo voy a dejar la Xbox."

"¿Ustedes no quieren ir a ninguna parte?" Preguntó Arisa, mientras apagaba el televisor y dejaba la consola en el piso. "La noche es joven".

"¿Como un club?" Hayate preguntó interesada.

Nanoha escuchó el intercambio con creciente ansiedad. Ella había estado deseando que las dejen por un tiempo, pero ahora se sentía perturbada por su inesperada partida. ¿Había hecho algo? Sus ojos brillan, '¿Vete, quiero sexo?' Se sintió cohibida.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Nanoha se perdía después de ellos.

"Adiós, Fate!" Verossa llamo desde la parte inferior de la escalera. "La plataforma de sexo es toda tuya! Hazme sentir orgulloso. "

Fate salió de su habitación, entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos desde el puente al lado de la escalera. El teléfono estaba en su mano. "¿Se van?" Ella no parecía decepcionada, si no mas sorprendida.

"Hay lugares que visitar", Verossa respondió. "Estamos tomando estos neoyorquinos llevándolos por una noche loca en la ciudad. Vamos a mostrarles como se hace realmente. "

"Gracias por la cena," Arisa, dirigió los sentimientos tanto a Fate como a Nanoha, Hayate y Vice saltaron a hacerse eco de ella. Dijo a Fate: "Reunión en el estudio esta mañana a las..." Ella miró a Vice, animándolo a terminar la frase por ella.

Vice miró sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el enfoque. Pero se recuperó rápidamente, mirando a Fate. "Tres".

"Voy a estar allí", dijo Fate. Y luego a Verossa: "Llévate esas contigo." Señaló a la caja de videos.

Verossa se echó a reír y obedeció. "No eres muy divertida."

La puerta se abrió y, después de un coro de despedidas, la puerta se cerró nuevamente. En el silencio repentino, el corazón de Nanoha latió tan fuerte que ella se había dado cuenta. Su audacia, ¿dónde se había ido? Sintió una ola de nerviosismo apoderándose de ella mientras miraba a Fate. Nerviosismo y deseo. "¿Te importa si me acerco?" Su voz era firme, confiada. Se sorprendió a sí misma.

Fate le sonrió con esa sonrisa que derretía a Nanoha en el acto. "No tienes que preguntar."

Nanoha comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Entonces, ¿Qué me perdí?" Entraron en la habitación. El dormitorio. La cama. La mirada de Fate corrió hacia el objeto en el centro de la habitación y luego desvió la mirada, volviéndose, en cambio, a mirar algo más seguro:la mesa, el piso, la lámpara en su escritorio. Y luego, en algo mucho menos seguro: Nanoha.

Nanoha se quedó cerca de la puerta, con una expresión que Fate nunca había visto antes, pero la reconoció como expectativa. "Así que apestas en Rock Band", dijo. Su voz no traicionó sus pensamientos. Hizo un gesto en el teléfono en la mano de Fate. "¿Todo bien?" En términos relativos, pensó, y colgó el teléfono. En algún lugar del centro de Los Ángeles su publicista estaba teniendo un colapso. Si alguien le preguntara a Suzuka Tsukimura si todo estaba bien, la respuesta sería una rotunda patada en la ingle. Pero en lo que a Fate se trataba todo estaba muy bien, más que bien. "Sí". "Ella no quería hablar de eso. Has tenido un buen momento esta noche? "

"Lo hice. Y tenías razón acerca de las hamburguesas vegetarianas."

"Me alegro de que te gustaran."

Se miraron la una a la otra, sus ojos expresaban lo que sus palabras no lo hacían.

Esto había sido siempre un escenario posible: Las dos de pie con dificultad en su habitación, queriendo moverse una hacia la otra, pero sin saber cómo. En las fantasías era más fácil pasar por alto las diferencias incómodas de la indecisión. Siempre se podía volver atrás, volver a empezar. Pero la realidad lo hacía complicado el hábito de dar a luz a las preguntas y alineándolas como puertas de misterio. Una opción sería anular todas las opciones.

No hay respuesta buena. No hay respuesta mala.

"Se me ocurre", dijo Nanoha, y Fate respiraba ante el sonido de su voz. "Que hay unos cuantos millones de personas a quienes les encantaría estar en mi lugar ahora."

"¿De pie con torpeza en mi puerta?"

"Tal vez no con torpeza..."

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría cambiar de lugar con alguien?"

Nanoha le devolvió la mirada, con la insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios. "No por nada en el mundo." Empujó la puerta de la habitación cerrándola, con la mano que subsistía en el mango antes de caer a su lado. Fate desvió la mirada de los ojos de Nanoha y aterrizó en sus manos. Obvio. Se sentía en evidencia. En evidencia y mareada. En cuanto a Nanoha no mejoraban las cosas. Los ojos celestes le devolvían la mirada. En sus profundidades, Fate vio el desafío. Los desafiaban a que diera el primer paso.

"¿Nerviosa?" Nanoha preguntó con tono de burla. Dio un paso hacia Fate, deteniéndose a pulgadas de distancia. Sin tocarla, pero casi tocándola.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Fate pueda sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el aroma fresco de su shampoo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla.

¿Nerviosa? Sí. Nerviosa. Emocionada. Encendida. Nanoha ni siquiera la había tocado, y su piel estaba en llamas. Cerró la franja de espacio entre ellas, buscando los labios de Nanoha con los suyos, encontrando en ese beso perdido las huellas de su confianza. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y acarició la lengua Nanoha con la suya, la sensación al pasar por ella, sobre ella. Se inclinó y cerró los ojos, el suelo bajo sus pies ya no era sólido.

Nanoha dejo caer su boca al cuello de Fate, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Fate, rozo los pechos de Fate con sus nudillos a medida que se deslizaba por el camino, sus labios siguiendo el ejemplo, dejando un rastro de besos en su piel desnuda. En todas partes. Fate lo sentía en todas partes, haciéndola sentir salvaje y desesperada. La camisa cayó al suelo.

Besó a Nanoha de nuevo, y esta vez el beso no estaba familiarizado tanto en propósito e intensidad. Las tomo por sorpresa.

Ropa, había mucha ropa entre ellas. Sacó la camiseta de Nanoha sobre su cabeza, deseando, necesitando sentirse más cerca de ella. Se perdía un dedo en la piel recién expuesta. Nanoha, cerró los ojos esta vez. Y el corazón de Fate se lleno de emoción ante la vista. Había desempeñado este papel antes, pero ahora lo sentía. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. El amor mezclado con la lujuria.

La mano de Nanoha estaba en su cinturón, tirando de la correa de cuero libre de la hebilla de metal. Desabrochando los pantalones vaqueros, descomprimiéndolos. Cada acción daba paso una nueva sensación. Los pantalones vaqueros se deslizaron hasta el suelo.

"Eres tan sexy", dijo Nanoha, y su voz sonaba diferente.

Fate sonrió. El comentario no era nuevo, pero el contexto infundía a las palabras de un nuevo significado. "Sería trágico si no creyeras que lo soy".

"Trágico". Nanoha rió. Sacó a Fate más, besando su cuello. "Sí".

Fate trató de concentrarse en despojar a Nanoha de sus jeans, pero cada toque de Nanoha la hacía olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Un botón y una cremallera. No era una ciencia exacta. "Estás distrayéndome... de un objetivo muy importante", dijo, y su voz sonaba diferente también. Salió en chorros de aire. Otra carcajada. "¿Lo estoy haciendo? Lo siento. "Dio un paso atrás, y puso sus manos a la espalda. ¿Mejor?

Libre de distracciones, Fate sintió a su aliento quedar capturado en su garganta al ver a Nanoha: su sostén, sus pechos, su plano estómago desnudo, la curva de su cintura. Se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nanoha se lo recordó deshaciéndose de sus jeans ella misma. Los bajó lentamente hasta que cayó al suelo por su propia voluntad. "¿Y ahora?"

Parecía divertido, pero Fate no sabía si Nanoha estaba sonriendo o no, porque no estaba mirándola a la cara. "Hermosa", dijo cuando la oyó decir lo mismo.

"Sería igualmente trágico si no lo creyeras".

Miró hacia arriba y, a continuación, sonrió. Enganchó un dedo en el sujetador de Nanoha y tiró del hacia ella. Sintió sensaciones nuevas: al sentir la piel casi desnuda sobre su piel casi desnuda. Besó a Nanoha nuevo, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Nanoha. Cuando Nanoha quedo sin aliento en los labios, Fate sonrió. Se sentía mareada, con la mente aturdida. Ella estaba actuando ahora exclusivamente por instinto. El deseo. La necesidad.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura de Nanoha, y la instó a ir, suavemente, pero con clara intención, hacia la cama. Que no cayeron sobre ella, pero casi. Sin embargo aun seguían los besos. Y Dios, Nanoha se sentía bien por debajo de ella. Quería tocarla en todas partes a la vez, cada pulgada del cuerpo de Nanoha se sentía como una explosión en contra de sus palmas. Pasó la lengua por el cuello de Nanoha, sintiendo las vibraciones constantes de su pulso. Deslizó un muslo entre las piernas de Nanoha, y esto señalo un nuevo sonido: algo entre un ahogado grito de asombro y un gemido.

"Jesús", dijo Nanoha, con los ojos cerrados.

Fate estuvo de acuerdo con el sentimiento cuando Nanoha alcanzo a desenganchar su sostén. Sintió las correas caer por sus brazos.

"Espera, esto no es correcto." Antes de que Fate pudiera cuestionar lo que eso significaba, Nanoha había desplazado su peso y Fate se encontró de pronto mirándola, con su espalda contra las sábanas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración atrapada en su garganta cuando el cuerpo de Nanoha entró en contacto con ella de nuevo. No podría sobrevivir a esto, Fate pensó brevemente. Tal vez si se había establecido el paso con los años, con experiencia en este momento ráfagas variadas de deleites más que todos juntos, entonces, tal vez, tendría una oportunidad.

"Eso está mejor", oyó decir a Nanoha. Cuando abrió los ojos, Nanoha estaba mirando con una expresión mezclada de emociones que Fate no tenía idea de cual estaba en la vanguardia. A Fate le dolía. Le dolía en lugares que nunca antes sintió. Ella sufría por cosas que no podía nombrar.

"Me gustaría reiterar mi comentario anterior," dijo Nanoha.

"¿Que esto no es cierto?"

"No, antes de eso."

"¿Jesús?"

"Eso, también." Nanoha se mordió los labios, mirando a Fate a los ojos. "Hay tanto que quiero hacer que no sé por dónde empezar."

Fate se estremeció ante las palabras. "Por donde quieras".

"Donde quiera", se hizo eco de Nanoha, y la besó, un beso lento y profundo que lo sentía Fate por todo el camino hasta los pies. Y luego la boca de Nanoha bajó; hasta su barbilla, su cuello hasta sus hombros, hasta un pecho, luego el siguiente. Fate respiró profundo, en un esfuerzo por no gritar, y todavía dejo escapar un gemido. Loca. En cualquier segundo, estaba segura de que podría volverse loca.

La lengua Nanoha dejo un rastro húmedo por el estómago de Fate, ya que era el último rincón que quedaba en su cuerpo, fue tirado abajo, abajo, abajo. Apagado.

"Creo que podría ser adicta a ti," dijo Nanoha.

"No puedo pensar". Fate oyó reír Nanoha, y sonrió con el sonido, pero ella no estaba bromeando. La mano de Nanoha viajaba siempre tan lentamente por su cara interna del muslo, y Fate se alegró de que la respiración se daba de forma automática porque estaba segura de que habría olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Entonces la mano se había ido, y Fate suspiró. "Tienes que saber que esto es una tortura", acertó a decir.

"¿Una buena tortura? La boca" Nanoha estaba cerca de la oreja de Fate ahora.

"Mmm", dijo Fate. "Voy a estar segura de hacerte la misma pregunta cuando tú seas la que este rogando".

"Me pedía algo, Srta. Testarossa?"

En lugar de contestar, Fate volvió la cabeza y la besó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nanoha atrayéndola hacia abajo firmemente en la parte superior a ella. Cogió el broche de sostén de Nanoha y los puso en libertad con poco desgarro. Nanoha se levantó, arrojando lejos la prenda. Cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron otra vez, ambas gimieron.

Y luego la mano de Nanoha estaba de regreso, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Fate, y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que aterrizó exactamente donde Fate necesitaba que lo haga. El contacto hizo que Fate deje, un grito perdido en la garganta, la sensación era más intensa para lo que se había preparado.

"Me vuelves loca."

Fate habría reído si hubiera podido. Loca era exactamente lo que los dedos de Nanoha estaban haciendo de ella. Se dejo llevar por cada sensación. Estaba perdida, perdida al ritmo de Nanoha moviéndose dentro de ella, sobre ella, deslizando sus cuerpos juntos.

"¿Te estoy haciendo daño?"

No, no, ella estaba más allá del daño. Flotando en algún lugar entre la felicidad y la euforia, suponiendo que las dos eran una sola.

Y entonces su mente quedó completamente en blanco. Ella podía o no haber dejado de moverse. Ella podía o no haber hecho un sonido. Pensó que tal vez había muerto por una fracción de segundo, excepto que en todo momento sentía el cuerpo de Nanoha contra el suyo, inmovilizándola; escucho a sus suaves labios susurrar en su oído: Te amo. "

**Capítulo 49**

Te quiero, Nanoha pensaba una y mil veces por la noche. Hubieron otros pensamientos, pensamientos demasiado llenos de pausas, separados por jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer, pero no podía recordarlos. Lo que ella recordaba era darse cuenta de que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con Fate. Amaba su cuerpo, su piel y la forma en que sostenía a Nanoha más fuertemente cuando llegaba. Le encantaba la forma en que Fate la tocaba, con una mezcla de desconfianza y confianza. Amaba a las manos de Fate y sus dedos y su lengua; definitivamente su lengua.

Nanoha, abrió la boca para hablar, decir algo como, "Me matas." Pero todo lo que salió fue un sonido incomprensible. Su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina, pero más pesado, como una roca de gelatina. Su mente flotaba. Ella estaba al tanto de las hojas húmedas por debajo de su espalda, el hecho de que el tiempo se había movido hacia adelante y hasta la madrugada. Pero sobre todo, era consciente de Fate. De la boca de Fate plantándole besos en sus muslos... en su cadera... en su estómago.

-Sí-dijo Fate, y Nanoha podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. "¿quieres decir algo?"

Ella recogió lo que quedaba de su poder mental y lo intentó de nuevo. "¿no suenas engreída?"

"Bueno, gemías más bien con énfasis. "

Nanoha, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Fate mirándola, y cualquier pensamiento coherente que había formulado en su mente murió. Se sentía sin aliento. Quería decir demasiadas cosas a la vez, a derramar hasta la última de sus emociones y hacer entender a Fate que esta noche y cada segundo la había llenado de felicidad incontenible. Quería dejar escapar las promesas y declaraciones de un paseo sin control. Pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcida para saber que todo eso era tal vez demasiado en esta hora de la mañana, y tal vez demasiado en general.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", Preguntó Fate.

"Estoy pensando... que quise decir lo que dije antes."

"El 'oh, sí, ahí mismo?" Me di cuenta. "

"Antes de eso".

"¿Que amas mis pechos?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto eso. Y también, que Te amo a ti. "La declaración sonó fuerte en el relativo silencio de la habitación. Ella había dicho estas palabras antes, en un vulnerable no muy lejano-pasado, a otra persona por completo, pero nunca lo había sentido al tiempo que les decía. Nada en esta noche o sobre la relación se sintió como todo lo que había vivido antes, y que era a la vez excitante y aterrador.

Fate sonrió y Nanoha se derritió un poco con la vista. Cambio de postura y se tumbó contra el costado de Nanoha, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Nanoha.

Nanoha contuvo el aliento al sentirla. Nunca se cansaría de ello, pensó. Ya era adicta.

"Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido."

"No puedo imaginar por qué", dijo Nanoha. "No es que haya una chica muy sexy desnuda acostada sobre mi ni nada".

"Correcto".

"En serio. Cuando te miras al espejo no piensas de ti misma, "Dios, soy tan maravillosa. ¿Cómo se me permite existir entre los mortales? "

Fate se echó a reír. ¿Es eso lo que piensas cuando te miras en el espejo? "

"Oh, sí", dijo Nanoha. "Y entonces pienso:" Fate Testarossa tiene la suerte de tenerme."

"Fate Testarossa es de hecho muy afortunada."

Yo soy la afortunada, pensó, pero no lo dijo. Nanoha quería decir muchas cosas de nuevo y ninguna de ellas sonaba bien en su cabeza, lo que significaba que sonaría aún peor en voz alta. Esta noche ha sido increíble y no tenía palabras para expresar cómo se sentía por todo. Tocar a Fate se sentía como un regalo. Sólo tener a Fate se sentía como un regalo. Quería decirle a Fate todo esto, pero no sabía cómo. Decir 'Te amo' no le parecía suficiente.

Tal vez podría pintarlo. Podría llenar un centenar de lienzos con su espectro de emociones y dárselos todos a Fate. Aquí, ella diría, así es como me siento sobre ti.

El pensamiento la relajaba. Sostuvo a Fate más fuerte y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Fate permaneció despierta mucho después de que Nanoha se había quedado dormida. Cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos, se abrirían de nuevo, y cada vez, una parte de ella se preocupaba de que Nanoha se habiese ido. Pero Nanoha estaba ahí, siempre, bañada por los colores pálidos de la mañana, y Fate se dio cuenta que no era miedo, pero se pregunto, que la mantenía despierta.

Vio la luz del sol radiante en el pelo de Nanoha, miraba las sombras bailando por sus hombros desnudos. Podía tocarla, Fate pensó. Si quería, podía correr sus dedos por la suave piel de sus brazos; pasar su mano por debajo de las sábanas y acariciar sus pechos. Podía besarla.

Fate había temido siempre la incertidumbre de hacer el amor por primera vez. Estaba segura de que la experiencia sería acusada de torpe y que de alguna forma fuera su culpa. Pero con Nanoha había tenido miedo de más que un rendimiento deficiente. Ella temía que a pesar de la sinceridad de lo que había ocurrido antes, al final de todo esto, Nanoha se volvería hacia ella y diría: "Yo no creo que pueda hacer esto".

En su lugar, Nanoha había dicho Te amo. Y Fate, para todas sus inseguridades, creía en ella. Lo había visto en los ojos de Nanoha, en las miradas que se cruzaron entre ellas durante todos los momentos sin palabras, momentos olvidados. Ella lo había sentido en la forma en que Nanoha la tocaba; lo oía en la forma en Nanoha gemía su nombre. Lo había probado en el líquido caliente que se derramaba en su lengua. Podía degustarlo, todavía. Podía oír, sentir el movimiento de sus caderas, la suavidad de su piel.

Nanoha la amaba.

Y todas las otras cosas que componían la vida de Fate se sentían pequeñas en comparación. Tenía una vida fuera de estas paredes, una vida, una carrera, y el clamor de las expectativas ajenas. Tenía una vida que había pasado años en construir, proteger, sosteniéndola sobre todas las cosas sagradas. Pero sentía a esa vida distante ahora. Se sentía despojada de todo lo que había definido una vez. Aquí, ahora, era una parte diferente de ella, quizá su parte real, puesta en libertad al fin.

Tomó la mano de Nanoha y la sostuvo, maravillada, todavía, de haber podido hacerlo. Tendría que dormir, pronto. Todavía había una vida allá afuera, esperándola. Tendría que enfrentarse a Suzuka. Tendría que enfrentarse a Erio. Tarde o temprano, tendría que soportar el peso de su preocupación.

Pero la mano de Nanoha, no tenía preocupaciones por su cuenta. Y eso era nuevo. Eso era diferente.

Todo era diferente.

* * *

La almohada contra su mejilla era más suave de lo que recordaba; las sabanas, también. Sus párpados le pesaban, por lo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y escucho. Estuvieron ausentes el sonido de los automóviles y el grito de los vecinos, de las viejas tuberías oxidadas protestando su uso continuo. Fue en este punto en que Nanoha recordó que ella no estaba en su casa en Nueva York, pero si en la casa de Fate; en la cama de Fate. Y el hecho la empujó hacia adelante a la conciencia.

Parpadeó en contra de la luz del día. Más allá de las puertas de cristal que conducían al balcón, no había nada, pero claro, el cielo azul, y el espectáculo la hicieron sonreír. Se sentía - y estaba segura de que esto tenía poco que ver con el clima - un sentido burbujeante de emoción.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, esperaba encontrar a Fate aún dormida a su lado, pero Fate no estaba allí. Nanoha frunció el ceño ante el lugar vacío en la cama, dejando caer su emoción al pensar que podría Fate haberse ido sin decir adiós. Pero entonces oyó la voz de Fate en el otro lado de la puerta, y se relajo.

"Está bien" oyó que decía Fate decir, pero no podía escuchar el resto.

Esperando sola en la cama, tratando de no escuchar a escondidas, se sintió tonta, por lo que optó Nanoha por seguir adelante con su mañana. Cogió algo de ropa de la maleta y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

La casa de Fate no era grande para los estándares ricos, o por lo menos, lo que Nanoha imagino que debían ser. Pero era de lujo. Todo en ella hablaba de gustos finos, caros; los muebles, la decoración, el estado de la técnica, los nombres más altos en la línea de marcas que lo cubría todo, desde ropa de los aparatos de la cocina de Fate.

El baño no era diferente. E incluso después de un día, Nanoha todavía se sentía como que estaba caminando por un margen de revista. De las cuencas blancas, aguas arriba del mostrador, las paredes de mármol color arena, a la ducha de vapor, todo se veía tan impecable que tenía casi miedo de tocar nada. Casi.

A pesar de su desaprobación de toda la vida de las duchas extravagantes que desperdiciaban agua innecesariamente, Nanoha tuvo que admitir que los aerosoles múltiples se sentían increíbles. Pero allí de pie, sobre todo deseaba que Fate deje el teléfono y se uniera a ella. Después de hacer el amor toda la noche no se imaginaba que ducharse juntas este fuera de cuestión, a menos que, por supuesto, a Fate no le gustara. Cuál es la relación apropiada para etiquetar a dos personas que han teniendo sexo? Nunca había pensado en estas cosas con Yunno.

En retrospectiva, está claro que ella no se preocupaba lo suficiente como para preguntarse sobre estas cosas. Ella había ido con el flujo y reflujo de sus deseos. Pero Nanoha tenía sus propios deseos, y en este momento, estos incluían besar a su novia, desnuda, de preferencia, y, si tenía suerte, enjabonándola hacia arriba.

Se entretenía con los pensamientos, ya que nunca se los mostraría Fate, no importa cuántos mensajes mentales Nanoha enviase a su manera. Probablemente era demasiado tímida, Nanoha decidió, en algún momento entre el secado y el cepillado de sus dientes. No es como si una noche en la cama juntas automáticamente revelara los límites personales que estaban bien para cruzar. Tendrían que trabajar en eso, pensó, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla y saliendo al dormitorio.

Fate estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente a su teléfono, pero levantó la vista al segundo oyó la puerta abrirse. "Hey".

"Oye", dijo Nanoha, sintiendo ese entusiasmo burbujeante de nuevo al ver la sonrisa de Fate. Había algo en el camino que Fate estaba mirándola a ella que la hizo sentirse audaz. "Supongo que no has recibido mi mensaje."

Fate frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo al teléfono.

"Mensajes telepáticos", agregó Nanoha. "Los que decían: Ven y únete a mí en la ducha. Debo haber enviado como mil".

"Mil", dijo Fate, lanzando su teléfono a un lado y poniéndose de pie. "Despediré a tu proveedor de mensajes telepáticos." Ella se había puesto sus pantalones de yoga negros y una camiseta blanca, y parecía que estaba por filmar un video de cómo ponerse en forma. Parecía injusto, Nanoha pensó, que esta hermosa mujer sea de ella.

Cuando Fate se acercó a ella, Nanoha se acordó de la mañana en que había aparecido en el apartamento de Fate y la encontró de pie en una toalla. Todavía podía oler su shampoo, todavía podía ver la forma en que las gotas de agua resbalaban por la perfecta piel de Fate. Ella había querido besarla tanto, casi tanto como quería besarla ahora. Pero ahora no había nada de pie en su camino, nada más allá de la incertidumbre siempre desvaneciéndola, y la preocupación de que tal vez ella quería demasiado, si era posible desear algo demasiado.

Como siempre, cuando Fate la besaba, ella se olvidaba de pensar, y querer propagarse a todas las partes de su cuerpo. A diferencia de todos sus besos antes de anoche, esta vez vino con un nuevo nivel de intensidad. Cada vez que sus lenguas se reunían, su cuerpo respondía al recuerdo de la boca de Fate llevándola al orgasmo.

"Creo que te olvidaste de este lugar", dijo Fate, tirando la toalla hasta que cayó al suelo. Parecía oír jadear a Nanoha.

Nanoha se sentía demasiado aturdida para responder, por lo que simplemente se dejo llevar por Fate de vuelta a la ducha.

* * *

Nanoha insistió en preparar el desayuno, aunque por la hora en que bajaron era mucho después de la hora del desayuno. Tostadas era probablemente la cosa más segura en su menú personal, pero decidió arriesgarse e ir por lo más cercano que tenía a una especialidad: tortillas. Quemó la mitad de una y el segundo adoptó una forma extraña que

podría haber sido cualquier cosa, desde una ballena deforme a un gato sin cola. Se le ocurrió a Nanoha que cocinó de la forma en que Fate le señalo. La idea la hizo sonreír.

Comieron en la terraza, y Nanoha alternaba entre mirar a su alrededor - la casa, el océano azul-verdoso, las aguas cristalinas de la piscina - y a Fate. Ella debía haber hecho algo bien en una vida pasada para merecer todo esto. Hasta el tiempo estaba sonriéndole. Pero todavía se sentía ansiosa. Un poco como ella imaginaba que Cenicienta debía haberse sentido la noche del baile. El reloj alcanzaría las doce eventualmente.

"¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?", Preguntó Fate.

¿"Se supone que vamos a cenar fuera?"

"Bueno, no. Sólo quise decir... en un restaurante. Tu sabes, por ahí. "Ella agitó la mano en la dirección al mundo en general.

"¿Donde están los flashes de las cámaras?"

"Si te molesta"

"No", dijo Nanoha rápidamente. "Simplemente pensé que te gustaría mantener un perfil bajo".

"Lo que quiero es vivir mi vida", dijo Fate, "contigo".

"¿Vas a proponérmelo? Vice me advirtió que esto podría moverse rápido".

Fate tiró de una servilleta hizo un ovillo de ella, hizo el camino solo sobre la mitad de la mesa. "Yo estoy pidiéndote una cita."

"Tu proposición es terrible. Pero acepto. "

"El viento es engañoso. Y bueno".

"¿Vamos a algún lugar especial? No he traído nada extravagante para llevar. "

Fate sonrió y tomó su teléfono. "Zafira va a amarte", dijo, después de unos segundos de escribir.

¿Fue eso un sí a lo extravagante? "Zafira", preguntó ella. Nanoha tenía la sensación de que cosas iban girando fuera de su control. Había tenido el disgusto de acompañar a Yunno en un par de fiestas de sus padres, cenas de élite y eventos, pero aquellos habían sido pocos y muy espaciados. Su idea de una cena de lujo iba al Huerto de los Olivos. Lo que constituía "fantasía" en la estimación de Fate era una incógnita.

"Él es mi chico salvación cuando se trata de asuntos de jugar a disfrazarse".

"Oh." Así que sí a lo extravagante.

Fate colgó el teléfono, mirando seria. "¿Es esto demasiado? Podemos hacer otra cosa".

Había más grandes dificultades que ser mimada por su novia, Nanoha decidió. Además, quería ver más de la vida Fate. Se sentía como si estuviera empezando a arañar la superficie, y ella quería saber todo. "¿Estás tratando de hacer una copia de nuestra cita, Srta. Testarossa?

Fate sonrió. "Nunca".

"Entonces estoy para lo que sea".

"Lo que sea, ¿eh?"

Nanoha sonrió, los pensamientos de su ducha juntas bailaban por su mente. "Lo que sea".

"Es bueno saber eso."

Estaban demasiado lejos, Nanoha pensó. La mesa, entre ellas parecía más de lo que había antes. ¿Era esto como se sentía ser adicto a alguien? "¿A qué hora es la reunión?"

"Tres", dijo Fate, con lamento en su voz. "Probablemente debería estar lista".

"Probablemente. Quieres un poco de ayuda? Me estoy poniendo muy buena en quitarte la ropa. "

* * *

Fate nunca se había considerado como una persona feliz. No era oscura o propensa a ser depresiva. Pero no estaba llena de vida o vigorosa ni alegre. Hasta hace muy poco, se consideraba sensata, con sus estados de ánimo siempre bajo control, sus emociones bajo control. Esto era, por supuesto, hasta Nanoha, hasta que cayó enamorada de ella.

El amor trajo consigo un mundo de desconocimiento, lleno de acciones sin razón, de decisiones espontáneas, de opciones ilógico. Meditó estas cosas en su camino al estudio. Pensó en su primer correo electrónico a Nanoha y cómo le había parecido absurdo a la vez; lo ridículo que todavía parecía, sin importar lo bien que todo salió.

En retrospectiva, nada de esto tenía sentido para ella. Había actuado de forma impulsiva desde el principio, desde el momento en que vio las obras de arte de Nanoha en la acera. Había caído enamorada, entonces, sin saberlo, sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ella todavía tenía que caer.

Ella seguía cayendo, lo reconoció, y el pensamiento trajo consigo una oleada de emociones, todo lo cual se reducía a un solo hecho, indiscutible: Era feliz, feliz de una manera radical y profundamente arraigada, que la hacía sentir, por primera vez, realmente viva. Era el amor, entonces no, la fama o la fortuna que la hacían sentir que valía la pena. Era el amor que la hacía sentir, al fin, como si tuviera un fin. El amor: lo único que había estado evitando la mayor parte de su vida.

Ella se rió ante la ironía. El semáforo se puso rojo y encendió la radio y se volvió al sonido, moviendo los pulgares en el volante al ritmo de la música. Y en el coche junto a ella, un niño apretó la nariz contra el cristal de la ventana, y ella le sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Cuando reía, ella reía con él.

Todo estaría bien, pensó, cuando la luz cambió a verde.

* * *

Verossa tomo una foto de ella en el momento en que Fate salió de su coche. Era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Voy a poner esto en mi libro de recuerdos," y abajo dirá Fate pierde su virginidad".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó, tratando de fruncir el ceño ante él, pero no podía. La verdad era que ella no podía dejar de sonreír, y su mandíbula estaba empezando a dolerle. Se sintió avergonzada de lo transparente que debía verse.

"Es una larga historia que involucra a la embriaguez, conducta desordenada y un ciclista llamado Bubba Joe. Quieres escucharlo? "

"Pensándolo bien, no. ¿Dónde está Arisa?"

"Adentro, con Erio. Llegas tarde."

"No llego tarde." Miró la hora en su teléfono sólo para asegurarse.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo?" Verossa se apoyó en su auto y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Alucinante? Apuesto a que fue alucinante."

"Sabes que no voy a responder a eso."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Esta por toda la cara. Mira, no puedes dejar de sonreír. "Tomaré otra foto. Tan linda".

Fate se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio, sobre todo para que Verossa no pueda ver que se ruborizaba. Ya estaba segura de que conseguiría a través de esta reunión sería un desafío. Tenía muy vivas, imágenes seductoras jugando en su cabeza que no era probable que vayan a desaparecer pronto. Cada vez que su mente vagaba estaba inmediatamente de vuelta en la cama con Nanoha. Cada toque, cada beso, cada sensación se repetía en su mente en alta definición.

"¡Buena suerte ahí!" Verossa llamando después.

Ella la iba a necesitar.

* * *

Nanoha pasó la mayor parte de la tarde sentada en un sillón junto a la piscina, su cuaderno abierto delante de ella. De vez en cuando, iba a dibujar, pero sobre todo, miraba hacia el océano y pensaba.

Ahora comprendía lo que la profesora había querido decir con encontrar la pasión. No se trataba de sexo, no exactamente. Se trataba de deseo. Era sobre el deseo. Era acerca de sí misma permitirse querer.

Se había convertido en una persona complaciente con los años. Se había convertido en alguien con miedo a la desaprobación de su familia. Su falta de apoyo se desmoronó. Y lo había dejado. Se había mantenido al margen y dejo que la duda se filtrase, se arraigue y se ensañase. Poco a poco había tratado de encajar en el molde de sus expectativas.

Se había unido al programa de arte porque quería, pero había vacilado. Hubiera sido más fácil elegir una carrera diferente, elegir la carrera que su madre quería. Ser médico, ella había dicho, una y otra vez. Ser abogada. Con lo que gane. Podría pintar en su tiempo libre. Y Nanoha había entendido la lógica en todo esto.

"Es tu vida", Hayate había dicho, cuando Nanoha admitió que no estaba segura de qué hacer. "Tú eres la que tiene que vivir. Si tomas las decisiones equivocadas por lo menos sabes que es la tuya." Vio la lógica en eso.

Al final, ella se unió al programa de arte porque eso quería, pero se había castigado por eso. La carga de la desaprobación de su madre era un peso constante sobre sus hombros. Entonces había conocido a Yunno y Yunno se convirtió en su compromiso. Lo había amado, sin duda, pero lo que más amaba era el camino eran los ojos iluminados de su madre cuando estaba con ella. Le encantaba la forma en que Shiro sonreía con orgullo. Sentía como si por fin había hecho una elección de la que su familia podía estar orgullosa.

Sin embargo, Nanoha no había sido feliz. No estaba segura de que había conocido la felicidad hasta esa misma mañana. Había por fin dejado escapar la duda y la incertidumbre y los persistentes qué pasaría. Los había dejado ir, porque no había visto ninguna duda en los ojos de Fate y porque por primera vez comprendió que no estaba sola.

Un día o dos antes, se habría sentido presuntuosa al pensar que Fate sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella. Pero lo había visto; más aún, lo sentía. Y todo lo demás cayó en su lugar.

Si hubiera elegido el camino de menor resistencia, no habría hecho el dibujo que estaba colgado en la pared de Fate. No estaría sentada allí ahora, mirando el océano. Estaría en otra parte del todo. Podría ser alguien completamente distinta.

Había tomado las decisiones correctas después de todo, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Con el tiempo tendría que encontrar el coraje para enfrentarse a su familia. Tendría que decirles, no sólo sobre Fate, sino sobre sí misma. Etiqueta o sin etiqueta, bisexual o gay, con Fate o sin Fate, la verdad seguía siendo la misma. Ella era quien era. Le encantaba lo que era. Y ocultarlo no lo hacía menos cierto.

Suspiraba por sus pinceles y el hecho la hizo sonreír.

* * *

"Creo que estuvo bien", dijo Erio, dando un paso atrás hacia la luz del sol.

Fate se puso los anteojos de sol y miró con una sonrisa a su agente. La reunión había salido bien, tal vez incluso mejor que eso. Ella había olvidado lo mucho que quería este papel y lo mucho que significaba esta oportunidad para ella. "Creo que lo hare también."

"Les puedo decir", dijo Erio, y le sonrió. "Te ves radiante."

Luego del comentario hizo una pausa y miró detrás de ella para asegurarse de que estaban solos."Erio, ¿Haz hablado con Suzuka?

"Ella dejó varios mensajes pero no he llegado en torno a los cheques," dijo. "¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo? "

Fate vaciló. Salirle a Erio no había estado en su lista de tareas pendientes para el día. Pensó que la noticia le llegaría tarde o temprano, y no tenía prisa para hacer frente a su reacción. Pero sería un error no ser ella quien se lo diga. "Eso depende enteramente de tu perspectiva," dijo. Estaba haciendo tiempo. Estaban solos, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. "Soy gay", dijo, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

"No, no lo eres", dijo, sin perder el ritmo.

Su reacción la sorprendió y confundió. "Si lo soy".

"No" dijo, casi con impaciencia. "Fate Testarossa, la actriz que represento, no es gay." Vaciló y luego suspiró y miró a su alrededor antes de continuar. "Mira, se que esta es una gran cosa para ti y que a lo mejor estás esperando que te abrace y diga que me siento orgulloso. Pero es necesario poner la bandera del orgullo de nuevo en ese lugar secreto en donde la has tenido todo este tiempo y concentrarte. No es un buen momento. Y no me refiero en este mismo segundo, de pie en una playa de estacionamiento. Quiero decir que no es un buen momento en tu carrera. "

Dejó que sus palabras se registraran antes de responder.

"¿Tú lo sabías?

"No" dijo-, pero eso no viene al caso. Te lo estoy diciendo a ti? Esta película es tu billete hacia adelante. Quieres que la gente se centre menos en tu apariencia y más en tu talento como actriz? Bueno, esta es tu gran oportunidad. No le eches mierda encima. "

* * *

Nanoha regreso a la casa y se quedó en la sala por un tiempo largo. Quería capturar todo, todos los pequeños detalles que hacían a esta la casa de Fate. Se preguntaba porque todas las decisiones que Fate había hecho. ¿Por qué esta casa? ¿Por qué este sofá? ¿Por qué esa mesa? Echó un vistazo a las fotografías a lo largo de la pared y se dirigió a ellas. En cuanto a ellas sólo se planteaba más preguntas.

Ella sabía los pormenores biográficos de la vida de Fate. Fate Testarossa, Fae Harlaown Testarossa nació el 10 de agosto... Su madre había muerto cuando tenía cuatro años y su padre se había vuelto a casar poco después. Fate había sido criada por su abuela. Pero los hechos le decían poco. Ellos no le decían cómo Fate se sentía.

Nanoha se detuvo frente a la fotografía de la madre de Fate y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la mujer de la foto. ¿Qué había estado pensando en ese momento? Qué había estado tratando de decir?

Se sentó en el suelo y abrió su cuaderno de dibujo en una página en blanco. Empezó a dibujar los rasgos del rostro de la mujer. Trató de capturar la intensidad de su expresión.

Perdió la noción del tiempo.

El sonido de la voz de Fate la sobresaltó. "Sabes que está permitido sentarse en los muebles."

Nanoha no la había oído entrar y se quedó mirando el dibujo que había hecho, le preocupaba haber cruzado la línea sin darse cuenta. Su primera reacción fue cerrar el cuaderno y guardarlo, pero no se atrevía a ocultarlo. Respiró hondo y miró hacia arriba. "El piso es muy cómodo, deberías intentarlo."

Fate se sentó. "Creo que tu trasero no funciona si piensas que esto es cómodo."

"Mi trasero funciona perfectamente bien, gracias", dijo Nanoha. "Es el tuyo el que está confundido." En lugar de contestar, Fate se inclinó y la besó. Fue un beso corto, pero hizo sonreír a Nanoha. "¿Es tu forma de callarme?

"Es mi manera de decir que te extrañe y que estoy muy contenta de estar en casa." Fate noto el cuaderno en el regazo de Nanoha. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Nanoha vaciló, aunque no tenía mucho sentido tratar de ocultar nada ahora. Ella se la entregó. "Lo siento", dijo. "No sé que me obligó".

Fate se quedó mirando el dibujo durante mucho tiempo y luego hacia arriba en la fotografía, y viceversa. "Nunca me di cuenta de que ella se veía tan triste en ese cuadro."

Nanoha no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que no dijo nada. Una parte de ella seguía preocupada de haber hecho algo mal.

"¿Puedo quedarme con esto?", Preguntó Fate.

"Por supuesto", dijo Nanoha, sorprendida. Quería decir más que eso. Quería decirle a Fate que podría tenerlo todo, que ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo. En su lugar, se encontró preguntando: "¿La extrañas mucho?" Sonaba estúpida la pregunta en voz alta y deseo poder volver atrás y empezar otra frase.

"No sé", dijo Fate, y aunque su voz sonaba como siempre, sus ojos parecían preocupados. "Echo de menos la idea de ella, creo. No me acuerdo mucho de ella como para extrañarla."

Nanoha sabía que era indiscreta, pero a Fate no parecía importarle, y todavía quedaban muchas preguntas que Nanoha quería conocer las respuestas. Movió las palabras en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en la forma de frasear lo que quería saber. "Leí que ella murió en un accidente de coche..."

Fate la miró y luego miró hacia otro lado. "Perseguía una botella de píldoras con una botella de vodka y luego se fue a dar una vuelta."

Nanoha se sentía como si se hubiese quedado sin aire.

"Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie", dijo Fate, y la miró. "Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso".

"No," dijo Nanoha, encontrando su voz. "Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho."

"No tiene que sentirse incómodo acerca de qué decir. Fue hace mucho tiempo. "

"Mi papá nos dejo solos hace mucho tiempo y mi mamá no lo supero. Demonios, yo misma no lo supero. "

Fate no respondió de inmediato. Seguía mirando pensativamente el dibujo de Nanoha. "¿Por qué se fue tu papa?"

La pregunta tomo a Nanoha con la guardia baja. Pensó que estaban hablando de Fate. "Él estaba enamorado de otra persona."

"¿Siguen juntos?"

"Se casaron hace seis años. Ella me pidió que fuera una de las damas de honor, pero yo me negué. Me negué incluso a ir."

"¿Porque todavía estas enojada? "

"Debido a que hubiera herido a mi mamá demasiado." Suspiró Nanoha. "Creo que ella todavía está enamorada de él. Creo que mi papá era el amor de su vida. Ella nunca va a perdonarlo y nunca va a dejar que se vaya. "

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo? "

"¿Lo has perdonado?"

Era una pregunta capciosa y Nanoha no tenía una respuesta para eso. Había días en que ella lo perdonaba y lamentaba que no estén más cerca. Entonces había días en que pensaba en cómo había dejado el corazón roto a su madre y la ira se levantaba de nuevo. "¿Has perdonado al tuyo?"

"Mi padre", preguntó Fate, como si la pregunta le sorprendiera. Ella miró pensativamente el suelo. "Nunca he pensado en eso."

Nanoha se preguntó acerca de qué pensaba Fate. "Ayer por la noche has dicho que tal vez parte de la razón por la que cambiaste tu nombre era para molestarlo."

En lugar de contestar, Fate mostraba el dibujo que Nanoha había hecho. Ella lo miró en silencio durante mucho tiempo antes de decir: "Ella no lo quería."

¿Tu madre? "

"Ella no quería casarse. Quería viajar por todo el mundo. Quería ver las cosas y conocer gente y tomar fotografías. Pero mi abuelo quería que ella se estableciera. Él insistía en ello. Estaba enfermo y quería ver a mi madre casada antes de morir. Él le presentó a mi padre. Él la convenció de renunciar a sus sueños. Mi padre la amaba, pero él sabía que ella no lo quería. Así, cuando ella murió, se culpaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Así, al final, da lo mismo si lo perdone o no. Él tiene que perdonarse a sí mismo."

Nanoha no respondió de inmediato. Había demasiados pensamientos volando alrededor de su cabeza para resolver uno solo. No podía dejar de pensar en su propia familia. Ella nunca había pensado que su padre podría haber estado quedando mal con su madre. Uno de los dos sería siempre el del corazón roto.

Y entonces pensó en la madre de Fate de conformarse con un hombre que no amaba. Y cómo, si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces no habría habido ninguna Fae Testarossa. Y si ella no existía, entonces no habría Fate Testarossa. Y se sentía como una cosa horrible, egoísta de pensar, por lo que empujó la idea a la distancia y dijo: "Tal vez no haría ninguna diferencia, pero tal vez lo que necesita saber es que tu lo perdonas. Tal vez piensa que tú lo culpas."

Cuando Fate no dijo nada, Nanoha preguntó: "¿Tu lo culpas? "

Cuando Fate miró, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto tan vulnerable antes. "No culpo a ninguno de ellos", dijo Fate. "Mi abuelo pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto para mi madre. Mi madre pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto para mi abuelo. Y mi padre estaba cegado por el amor. "

Parecía injusto para Nanoha que Fate debiera ser la que pagaba las consecuencias de todas esas malas decisiones. Todos habían sido egoístas; su abuelo por estar de pie en el camino de los sueños de su hija, su madre por dejar a Fate huérfana de madre. Y su padre por permitir que una mujer que supuestamente amaba dejara todo por él cuando ella no lo quería. ¿Cómo podría Fate no culparlos?

"Te ves molesta", dijo Fate.

"Estoy enojada por ti" Nanoha admitió. "Simplemente se siente... desleal". Para su sorpresa, Fate sonrió. Sintió la mano de Fate sobre ella y el toque la calmó.

"Injusto o no, yo soy feliz ahora", dijo. "Y por supuesto, hay ocasiones en que mi corazón se rompe por mi padre y por mi madre. Y me da pena que yo no haya sido razón suficiente para mantenerla en este mundo. Y hay veces que me olvido de mi abuela tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Y solía haber momentos en los que culpaba a todos por haberme dejado. Pero no hay sentido en insistir en cosas que no se pueden cambiar. "

Nanoha estaba segura de que Fate quería creer eso, y que quizás, en cierta medida, lo hacía. Pero ella estaba segura de que había más que eso. Incluso si ella no quería admitirlo, a Fate le dolía.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Fate preguntó, antes de que Nanoha tuviera la oportunidad de presentar su punto de vista.

Nanoha quería protestar por el cambio de tema. Quería saber más acerca de la angustia y la culpa, y todas las otras cosas que Fate mantenía bajo llave. Quería saber todo, todo lo bueno, lo malo, lo sucio y lo complicado. Ella quería comprender todas sus partes secretas, para diseñar las piezas de la vida de Fate que era como un rompecabezas y quería poner a todas las piezas juntas de nuevo. Quería saber cómo hacerla feliz, verdaderamente, profundamente feliz, si tal cosa fuera posible. Pero tal vez ahora no era el momento. "Mi día estuvo..." Y pensó en las horas pasadas mirando el océano. "Tranquilo. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? "

Fate se iluminó ante la pregunta. "Todo salió bien", dijo. "Realmente bien."

"Por lo tanto, ¿es oficial? ¿Hay que celebrar? "

"Oficial no va a ser hasta que los papeles estén firmados."

Nanoha podía ver la emoción en los ojos de Fate y la hacía sonreír. "Estoy muy feliz por ti."

"Le salí a Erio", dijo Fate.

"¿Erio?

"Mi agente."

"Bien". Nanoha intento medir los sentimientos de Fate sobre el tema, pero no podría decir si la noticia era buena o mala. "¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Nada de lo que no supiera ya." Fate suspiró y su adherencia a la mano de Nanoha se aflojo. "Sé que soy famosa por las razones equivocadas. Yo soy famosa porque la gente piensa que soy bien parecida y porque les gusta saber lo que estoy haciendo y con quien lo estoy haciendo. Las cámaras me siguen, porque la gente ama los chismes acerca de mí. Erio dice que si salgo ahora a nadie le importará nada más. No importa las películas que haga o lo bien que actué en ellas. Mi vida personal siempre va a estar al frente y en el centro".

Nanoha vaciló, pero dijo, "Fate, tengo miedo sólo para decírselo a mi familia. No me puedo imaginar lo que debe ser preocuparse acerca de cómo la nación entera se va a sentir al respecto y cómo sus sentimientos afectarían mi carrera. Hace daño a mi cerebro, de verdad."

"Esto hace daño a mi cerebro, también."

"Entonces, qué quieres que haga?"

"Quiero besarte", dijo Fate. "Y luego cenar. Y luego llevarte a la cama. "

Nanoha sonrió y se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra los de Fate. Su estómago se agitó ante el tacto. "Me siento muy bien con esos planes."

* * *

Si Nanoha era la Cenicienta, a continuación, Zafira era su hada madrina. Se acercó a ella al momento en que entró en la casa y la miró de arriba abajo y le dio vueltas a su alrededor y dijo, "Hmm," mucho. Y luego sonrió. "Vas a lucir bella".

Nanoha arqueó una ceja a Fate. "Vamos a un restaurante, ¿verdad? No a un palacio o algo?"

Fate sonrió en respuesta. "Dame el gusto."

Por lo tanto, Nanoha le dio el gusto, porque ella podía ver que hacia feliz a Fate, y no había nada que ella quiera más que hacer feliz a Fate. Los detalles del pasado de Fate se arremolinaban alrededor de la cabeza de Nanoha mientras trataba de vestir ese hermoso vestido, y trató de centrarse en el presente. No había ninguna etiqueta de precio en cualquiera de los vestidos y el hecho la incomodaba. "Tengo miedo de preguntar," dijo, mientras miraba su reflejo "¿cuánto cuesta un vestido como este?

Zafira había pateado a Fate fuera del dormitorio, por lo que estaban solos. "Para todos los demás, es de $ 1200," dijo, "pero para Fate, es gratis."

El precio la sobresaltó. "¿Por qué gratis? Porque ella es famosa? "

Zafira soltó un bufido. "Por favor. Si diera vestidos de forma gratuita a todos los personajes famosos no tendría nada que hacer. Fate no te ha dicho?

"¿Decirme que?"

"No, supongo que no. Ella es dueña de mi tienda. Bueno, ella la compró y luego ella me la dio. "

"¿Ella te la devolvió?"

Zafira la miró de arriba abajo y movió la cabeza. "Este no es el vestido. Siguiente". Empujó otro en sus manos y se dio vuelta, mientras que Nanoha se cambiaba. "Yo solía tener una tienda online y lo había encontrado. Yo no estaba haciendo ningún dinero en ello y vivía en el garaje de mis padres. Un día se puso en contacto conmigo y me preguntó si me gustaría diseñar un vestido para un evento al que tenía que ir. Me meó en los pantalones. Entonces le dije que sí. Volé a Los Ángeles. Y luego me preguntó si me gustaría entrar en el negocio con ella".

"¿Fate es dueña de una tienda de ropa?"

"Prefiero el término boutique", dijo Zafira, y se volvió para mirarla. "Y sí. Pero como dije, ella finalmente me la dio a mí. Me paso los papeles una vez que empezó a ser rentable. Traté de comprársela, pero ella no quería dinero. Por lo tanto, le prometí diseñar para ella cada vez que lo necesite y me pregunto si podía venir corriendo en cualquier momento. Y aquí estamos. "Él la miró con curiosidad. "Ella no suele venir aquí por otras personas."

Nanoha no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Se ajustó las correas en el vestido. Se sentía fuerte, pero cómodo.

"Ella está enamorada de ti."

"¿Qué?"

"La forma en que te mira", dijo, y suspiró. Cuando habló, su tono era melancólico. "Miré a alguien de esa manera una vez."

"¿Brad Pitt?

"George Clooney", respondió Zafira. Él sonrió. "Me gustas". Se acercó a ella y le tiró del vestido de esta manera Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Está más cerca, creo."

Cogió otro vestido y se lo entregó. Mientras se cambiaba, dijo, "Así que".

"Hmm?"

"¿Tú y Fate?"

Nanoha no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Eran tan obvias? Si es así era una preocupación. ¿Podría Fate darse cuenta que Zafira había adivinado? ¿Era alguien de fiar?

Sonrió. "No te preocupes", dijo, como si sus pensamientos eran audibles. "Nunca le diría a un alma. Siempre he pensado que había algo un poco fuera de su relación con Verossa. Ella lo miraba con amor, sí, pero nunca con lujuria. Y ¿quién no vería a Verossa Acous con lujuria? ¿No?

Nanoha no sabía qué decir a eso, tampoco, así que se centró en ponerse el último vestido. Este era uno de color rojo, sin mangas y forro de seda. Se abrazaba a su cuerpo como un guante, y cuando miró en el espejo se sintió como una modelo.

"Con este vestido, ni siquiera llegaras hasta el restaurante", dijo Zafira, y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

"Estás mirándome", dijo Nanoha, sin mirarla. Parecía divertida mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina.

Estaba mirándola, y no le importaba siquiera. Todo lo que Fate podía pensar era besar los hombros de Nanoha, deslizar su mano por debajo de ese vestido rojo y deslizar sus palmas por la parte interior del muslo de Nanoha. -Me has convertido en una pervertida", dijo.

Nanoha rió y el corazón de Fate bailó ante el sonido. "Oh, así que es mi culpa, entonces?-Preguntó, apartándose de la ventana.

"Yo era inocente y virginal hasta que te conocí y ahora tengo todos estos pensamientos sucios en mi cabeza."

"¿Qué tipo de pensamientos?"

Fate se mordió el labio. Ella era demasiado tímida para decirlo.

Nanoha sonrió y pasó el dedo por el brazo de Fate. "Su timidez es entrañable, Srta. Testarossa."

El contacto hizo vibrar al cuerpo de Fate. Respondió al comentario de Nanoha con un beso, deslizándose cerca de ella hasta que no hubo espacio que quedara entre ellas. Besar a Nanoha siempre la sorprendía. El contacto inicial era siempre sorprendente, como el primer contacto de algo que ansiaba mucho. Se calmaba una parte oculta, inquieta en ella. Y mientras que sus emociones se arremolinaban, su cuerpo respondía. Su piel se quemada con la necesidad de tocar y ser tocada. "¿De quién fue la idea de dejar la casa?"

"Tuya", respondió Nanoha, con los labios en el cuello de Fate. "Tu perfume me vuelve loca. ¿Qué es? "

"No tengo idea", dijo Fate, porque no podía recordar mucho de nada. La mano de Nanoha estaba en su muslo, empujando la tela de su vestido lentamente hacia arriba.

"Podríamos volver atrás," Nanoha le susurró al oído.

-Sí-dijo Fate, y no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces sintió a la limusina parar por completo y un hecho un rápido vistazo por la ventana, le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde. Su conductor ya estaba fuera. En un momento, la puerta se abriría.

"O no", dijo Nanoha, y retiró la mano.

"Tuve la peor de las ideas", Fate murmuró, y se enderezó su vestido.

"Oh, yo no lo sé", dijo Nanoha, sonriendo. "El juego previo es bastante divertido."

El conductor abrió la puerta antes de que Fate haya tenido la oportunidad de hacer más comentarios, pero estaba sonriendo cuando salió. La brisa enfrío su ardor en la piel y estaba agradecida. Respiro hondo.

El restaurante estaba ocupado. Podía decirlo por la multitud de gente que esperaba cerca de la entrada.

"¿Nos las arreglamos para conseguir una mesa?", Preguntó

Nanoha.

"Tenemos una reserva." Ellos han conseguido una mesa sin una, pero Fate no quería decir eso. Sospechaba que Nanoha pensaría que es injusto que ella usara su fama para cortar delante de la gente. Hace un año, Fate no habría pensado dos veces. Pero en estos días, pensaba en todo.

"Fate, gracias a Dios."

Fate se congeló ante el sonido de la voz. ¡Oh, no. No. No.

Su madrastra apareció de pronto ante ella. "Tu padre decidió que no necesitaba una reserva", dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Está ahí argumentando algo al maître. Pero, ahora que estás aquí... "Se dio la vuelta. "Ven".

"Esto no está sucediendo", Fate susurró. Se volvió a Nanoha. "Yo digo que hagamos el trayecto por ella."

"¿Quién es ella? "

"Mi madrastra".

"Ella es bonita."

"Ella es Satanás."

"¿Es ese tu padre?"

Estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero lo había visto caminando hacia ellas el tiempo suficiente para saber que era él. "En persona".

"Gran día para conocer a los futuros suegros."

A pesar de todo, el comentario hizo sonreír a Fate. Le dio esperanza de un feliz para siempre. Pero la esperanza se esfumó al momento, en que su padre se volvió a mirarla. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando. Estaba feliz de verla? Decepcionado? Avergonzado de que ella era testigo en cierto grado de su fracaso? Respiró hondo y se acercó a él. "Papá".

"Fae", dijo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había visto el uno al otro? ¿Un año? ¿Más? Lo había dejado pasar. Su cabello se debilitaba. Su vientre estaba más redondo de lo que recordaba. Este momento no se sentía real. Su conversación anterior con Nanoha la había hecho sentir bruta. Se sentía como si todas sus emociones eran burbujas cerca de la superficie y que en cualquier momento iban a estallar.

"Srta. Testarossa, "dijo una voz que no reconoció. "Su mesa para dos está lista."

"Mesa para cuatro", dijo su madrastra. "Realmente, Fate, yo no sé por qué nos empeñamos en comer aquí. El personal es incompetente".

Fate apretó la mandíbula. Estaba en una encrucijada y no sabía qué hacer. Echó una mirada a Nanoha que estaba echando un vistazo en expectativa. Iba a hablar cuando el maître tomó la palabra.

"Mesa para cuatro", dijo, sin problemas. "Mi error. Por aquí. "Él los llevó al restaurante y Fate lo siguió en vista de que no había nada más que hacer que sentarse.

No sabía cómo salir de esto. De todos los restaurantes en los de Los Ángeles, por qué había elegido este? Más importante aún, por qué habían ido? El maître dejo un menú en sus manos y comenzaron a discutir su selección de vinos. Fate aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo en tono de disculpa a Nanoha. No había forma en que esta noche podría salir bien.

Precia parecía darse cuenta de Nanoha por primera vez. "Fate, no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?"

Su padre dijo: "Creo que te vi en esa película, no?-Se volvió a Precia. "¿Con los zombies?

"Oh, sí ", dijo Precia. -Creía que me resultaba familiar. "

"Precia", Fate dijo: "Papá. Se trata de Nanoha Takamachi. Ella es en realidad una artista. "

"Un placer conocerles", dijo Nanoha.

"Oh, por lo que no estabas en la película?" Su padre le preguntó. "Podría jurarlo. Mi nombre es Clyde. Esta es mi esposa, Precia.

"¿Qué tipo de arte haces?-Preguntó Precia.

"Yo trabajo mucho con acrílicos y carbón", dijo Nanoha.

"Ella hace un trabajo increíble", dijo Fate. "Así es como nos conocimos, en realidad. He comprado un dibujo de ella en Nueva York. "Era extraño para decir eso. Las palabras restaban importancia a la complejidad de su relación. Quería contarles toda la historia, de principio a fin, simplemente para que pudiera volver a vivir.

El camarero interrumpió lo que podría haberse dicho. El padre de Fate ordenó una botella de vino para la mesa y preguntó acerca de las especialidades del día.

Todo esto podría resultar bien, Fate pensó para sí misma. Examinaba el menú, sintiéndose muy ansiosa por tener hambre. Echó una mirada a Nanoha para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Fate tendría que pedir disculpas por esto. Imponerle una cena con su familia era lo último que hubiera querido esa noche.

"Por lo tanto, Fae, yo no sabía que estabas en la ciudad."

Fate considero a su padre y trató de no sentirse molesta. ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde estaba? Él nunca se molestó en llamar. "Tengo un par de reuniones esta semana", dijo. "Entonces es hora de volver a Nueva York".

"¿Esta Verossa contigo?-Preguntó Precia. "He leído que están de vuelta juntos. Es cierto? "

Fate se movió incómoda en su asiento. No era la pregunta lo que le molestaba, era donde la conversación se dirigía. Ella podía ver las señales de peligro por delante. -No-dijo ella-.

Llegó el camarero con el vino, y Fate respiró hondo. No tenía que decirles nada. Podría eludir algunas preguntas, dar algunas respuestas vagas, los sujetos cambio de tema, ir al postre y salir de allí tan pronto como sea posible.

"Tu pobre padre tiene que saber acerca de tu vida de segunda mano", dijo Precia. "Sería agradable si marcaras de vez en cuando, por su bien."

"Y lo haría", dijo Fate, antes de que ella pudiera parar ", pero me cansé de estar siempre obteniendo su correo de voz."

"No vamos a hablar de esto aquí", dijo su padre.

"Por supuesto, vamos a guardarlo para la próxima vez que nos veamos ", dijo Fate. "En cinco años".

"Fae." Su tono era una advertencia.

Estaba enojada. Estaba enojada y ella resultaba herida y quería arremeter contra él. Quería decir exactamente lo que sentía, aunque todavía no sabía exactamente qué era eso. Quería gritarle hasta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su dolor. Pero, qué diferencia habría que decir estas cosas ahora? Para qué serviría más allá de crear una escena?

Precia cogió su bebida y arremolinaba el líquido rojo alrededor del vaso antes de hablar. "¿Qué pasó con Verossa?"

Fate no considero contestar, pero ella no vio lo bueno que saldría de ignorar la pregunta. Más sin duda siguió. Eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "No pasó nada con Verossa", dijo. "Somos amigos".

"Tonterías" dijo Precia. "Un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser sólo amigos."

"Pueden cuando uno de ellos es gay."

Precia bajó el vidrio. "¿Verossa es gay?"

"No, yo soy". Fate había querido decir algo más, algo para llevar la conversación fuera de su vida personal, pero la verdad parecía mucho más sencilla. Tres palabras. Tres palabras monosilábicas. Se sentía ingrávida. Su cólera se disipó.

Y luego habló Precia. "No seas ridícula".

"Eso no es ni remotamente gracioso", dijo su padre.

Fate miró a Nanoha, tratando de encontrar aliento en sus ojos o tal vez sólo permiso.

Encontró ambas cosas. "No es una broma", dijo. "Yo soy lesbiana. Nanoha es mi novia. Estamos enamoradas."

"Deja de hablar así frente a las personas, o te van a escuchar".

"No me importa", dijo Fate bruscamente, y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo decía en serio. "Es la verdad. Soy gay."

"Fae"

"Fate" le interrumpió ella. "Es Fate ahora, papá. Ya sabes, como mamá."

"Sí", dijo Precia. "Y estoy segura de que está contento de uses ese nombre así no tendrá que sufrir la vergüenza de tenerte como su hija."

Fate no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Registró el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y antes de que ella pudiera distinguir qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, vio un destello de rojo seguido por el sonido de la piel reuniéndose con el líquido. El vino golpeo a Precia en la cara, se hundió en su pelo y se derramo hacia abajo sobre su blusa de diseñador.

Su padre se puso de pie. Precia agitaba las manos delante de su cara. Varias personas miraban de reojo a la conmoción. Fate volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Nanoha todavía con el vaso vacío. Había una mirada en sus ojos que decía que tenía dos segundos para arrastrarse sobre la mesa y estrangular a Precia. "Creo que esa era nuestra señal para salir", le dijo Fate.

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y las dos se excusaron sin decir palabra. El maître la llamó mientras se apresuraban por delante de su estación, pero Fate estaba demasiado ocupada enviando mensajes de texto a su conductor para contestar a sus preguntas. Ella iba a largar las explicaciones a su padre.

La limusina se detuvo unos segundos después de que salieron y se subieron a bordo. "Llévanos a casa", dijo al conductor, y luego levantó la divisoria.

Durante varios segundos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

"No sé qué me pasó", dijo Nanoha a lo último. "Lo siento. Es sólo que... lo que te dijo... que era tan... Sólo quería apuñalarla con el cuchillo de la mantequilla". Fate se echó a reír, lo cual hizo que Nanoha solo mirara hacia ella. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Porque" dijo Fate, su risa se dejo llevar por una risa suave. "Nadie me ha defendido de esa manera antes".

"Se merecía algo mucho peor que vino en su cara", dijo Nanoha.

No sé". Fate sonrió. "Avergonzarla en público al mismo tiempo que arruinar su ropa? En su libro, es tan malo como los pongas. "Ella se rió. "Oh Dios, su rostro era muy gracioso."

Nanoha comenzó a sonreír, pero luego se detuvo. "Yo no puedo superar lo que ha dicho. Apenas pensar que alguien te hiera me hace subir el lívido. "Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar: "¿Estás molesta porque hice una escena? "

Fate negó con la cabeza. "Tu sabes, sentada en esa mesa, yo estaba tan enojada que pensé que iba a explotar o echarme a llorar o algo así. Y ahora... no sé. Me siento... iluminada".

"Iluminada", se hizo eco de Nanoha. Ella sonrió. "Le has salido a ellos."

"Yo lo hice."

"Y fue un desastre total".

"No pudo haber ido peor."

Nanoha besó la mejilla de Fate y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Creo que hice una buena primera impresión."

"Definitivamente inolvidable."

* * *

**Aki Sakagami: **Tranqui tranqui! es lento pero seguro jajaja. Espero tb ames este capítulo ;)

**Jocelyn: **Jajaja me has hecho reír bastante. Creo que yo tb me releí esos capítulos varias veces XD…. Te agradezco un buen ser la excepción y que dejes comentarios en cada capítulo, por eso te mereces un abrazo xP

**Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli: **Tu historia ya se acabo D: jajaja y siento no haber dejado el mensaje larguísimo pero yeah, soy re tronco haciendo eso jajaja :P igual, muchas gracias por los comentarios dirigidos a mi y te mando muchos saludos! :)

**Traumas Inuyasha: **Ya lo superaste? jajaja El capítulo estuvo bueno aunque para mi gusto le hubiera metido más… cachondeo jajaja. He ido un par de veces a tu ciudad y podría morir de deshidratación haha, que horror D:

**Saeko Kuga: **Creo que me he leído tantas veces la primera versión que una gran parte de mi le gusta más esa… hasta que llegas al capítulo pasado y es como PUM! jajaja :P

**Fandy-chan: **Todo bien? espero no te hayas desangrado xD

**Comandante-Kamisama: **Yo apesto inmensamente en rock band y esas cosas haha. Mi última consola fue Game cube xD… Mis pd xD… Pues la verdad estoy bien, todo es raro jajaja XP. Diseño industrial es muy cool! jajaja pero si es diferente a arquitectura. Normalmente no llevo materias de tu carrera pero era un tópico que la verdad odie y no me gusto nada jajaja pero mis respetos, tb trabajan muchísimo :)… Lo bueno que tu trabajo sigue en bocetos y no en modulación, eso si es una mamera D:. Yo hoy estuve bocetando como 6 horas seguidas, tengo el cerebro hecho popó haha…. ACH, si tu no me dices en qué lista estoy, yo no te diré en que lista estas! xP

Próximo capítulo **Final **de esta historia e inicio de mis vacaciones en esta página XD.

**Nos vemos! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola comunidad! **Lamento muchísimo mi desaparición en pleno final de esta historia D:… He tenido días muy ajetreados y sin mucha oportunidad para usar la computadora, cosa que es buena para mi porque me la he pasado muy bien xP

En fin, como siempre, quisiera agradecer a todos los que se sentaron día con día a leer y a dejar sus comentarios para hacer popular esta historia, que repito, NO es de mi propiedad sino una ADAPTACIÓN de la historia original de Ingrid Díaz :)

Este capítulo es breve y quizá deje cosas al aire, pero esperemos que en algún tiempo no muy lejano la autora original haga un final más cool xD. En todo caso, espero hayan disfrutado de los momentos melancólicos, graciosos y reflexivos que tiene esta maravillosa historia.

Gracias a:** Lupis suigintou, gabypattinson 77, Tsunade obachan, Nepgear, ichui, Jesse ke, bardiche, oyoke, sirneko099, Dana haruno, Sombra, Fate-escarlata, Sara, Mian, Tamara, carmenrosaaguilar9, gatheringtheroses, Saeko-kuga, Aki sakagami y a los muchos guest's.**

Y en especial a: **NanoFate24, Jocelyn, Aria T., Minovi, Fandy-chan, Traumas inuyasha, ****Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli, **ComandanteKami-sama, NekoHatsuneTakamachi y Ojiitos Claros. Ya que gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios constantes la historia fluyó a la velocidad a la que se publicó :D.

SIN MÁS… **GRACIAS A TODOS** y disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer: **"El lado ciego del amor" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

El regreso a Nueva York llego más rápido de lo que Nanoha había esperado. Miércoles fue un fragmento de lo que podría ser la vida: despertar juntas, ducharse juntas, desayunar en la piscina, pasear por la playa, hacer el amor en cada oportunidad. Nanoha quería esa vida. Por lo menos, quería más días de ininterrumpido tiempo con Fate. Pero el jueves eso se dio vuelta, y se produjeron reuniones a las que Fate tenía que ir, llamadas telefónicas que tenía que responder y el día se deslizó rápidamente hasta que iban en un avión, hacia el este.

Mucho ha sucedido en cuatro días, y Nanoha seguía procesando los eventos de la semana. Fate le había salido a su familia, que sólo hizo a Nanoha pensar en hacer lo mismo con la suya. El pensamiento la llenó de temor. Era imposible ser valiente cuando ya sabía el resultado. Se sentía como una bomba de reloj. Tic-tac, tic-tac. Boom. Estaba su familia, perdida en un torbellino de lágrimas y rabia y citando la Biblia. Podía vivir en la mentira y mantenerlos contentos, o podía decir la verdad y perder a su amor. Había una respuesta correcta? O todo se reducía a elegir la opción con la que podía vivir.

Ella les diría. Algún día. Con el tiempo. Tal vez. No, de inmediato. Ella les escribiría una carta. Ella los llamaría por teléfono. Ella se les aparecería en persona. No importaba. Ella ya podía ver el rostro de su madre, enferma de vergüenza, de dolor y decepción.

Se apartó de la ventanilla del avión y miró a Fate. Fate levantó la vista del libro y algo en sus ojos atravesó el alma de Nanoha. Se sentía indigna, sentada junto a Fate. Se sentía avergonzada de su propia cobardía. Fate creció soportando el peso de la muerte de su madre, la culpabilidad de su padre y la debilitada salud de su abuela, todo el tiempo frente a la presión de una carrera en el centro de atención. Ahora tenía el temor de perder su carrera y todo para lo que había trabajado. Y todavía había salido a su familia, en respuesta a la crueldad con aplomo y hasta risa.

"¿Cómo lo haces?", Preguntó ella.

Fate cerró el libro. "¿Hacer qué?"

"¿cómo eres tan valiente?"

"¿valiente? ¿Yo?". Fate comenzó a reír pero vio que Nanoha estaba seria. "No soy valiente, sólo soy impulsiva. Al igual que tu al tirar vino en la cara de Precia ".

"Espera, ¿Nanoha lanzó vino en la cara de alguien?" Hayate había aparecido de pronto al oír eso. Ella se dejó caer en el asiento al otro lado de Nanoha.

"¿Quién tiró vino en la cara de alguien?" Arisa preguntó, tomando el asiento al lado de Hayate.

"Nanoha".

"¿En la cara de quien?

¿Quién es Precia?", Preguntó Hayate.

"¿Nanoha echó vino en la cara de Precia?" Verossa se acercó.

"¿Alguien que me diga quién es Precia?"

"La madrastra de Fate" respondió Arisa.

"Maldita sea. ¿En serio? "

"¿Por qué no estuve ahí para ver esto?" Verossa preguntó. "Ya está, oficialmente, eres mi héroe." Se inclinó delante de Nanoha.

"Espera, nos dicen todo ", dijo Arisa. "Comienza por el principio."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Le preguntó a Vice.

"Nanoha echó vino en la cara de la madrasta de Fate", dijo Hayate.

"¿Nanoha lo hizo?"

"Vamos a contar la historia."

Todos miraban expectantes a Nanoha.

Sorprendida por la súbita atención, Nanoha miró a Fate para que la ayudara, pero su novia estaba demasiado ocupada mirando divertida para ser de mucha ayuda. Nanoha se aclaró la garganta. No quiero entrar en detalles completos de lo que Precia había dicho. La idea la enfurecía y le daba ganas de viajar en el tiempo y punzarla en la cara. Pero, ella podría darles una versión abreviada de la verdad. "Um, bueno, nos encontramos con el papá y la madrastra de Fate en el restaurante..."

* * *

Todos los días, Fate había estado temiendo el pensamiento de su separación con Nanoha. Se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de ella todo el día. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con Nanoha en sus brazos y despertar a su lado. La idea de volver a su apartamento vacío hacia tener a Fate ganas de llorar.

Dejaron a Vice primero. A continuación, a Verossa y Arisa. Hayate las entretenía con las historias de sus aventuras salvajes en Los Ángeles, que Fate hubiera disfrutado más si no hubiera estado sintiéndose cada vez más deprimida por la idea de decir adiós.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dirigieran hasta el apartamento de Nanoha y Hayate quien saltó primero en dar algo de privacidad.

Había un montón de cosas en la punta de la lengua de Fate. Un montón de cosas que habría dicho si hubiera sabido exactamente cómo expresarlas.

"Esto es una estupidez", dijo Nanoha.

"¿Qué?"

"Estar sentada aquí tratando de encontrar la manera de dar las buenas noches." Nanoha la miró. "¿Te gustaría dormir aquí? ¿En mi casa? Quiero decir, que ya tienes tu equipaje contigo. Y el viaje al estudio es mucho más corto de aquí. "

Fate había estado a punto de pedir a Nanoha volver a su apartamento. La alternativa no se le había ocurrido. "¿En serio?"

"Quiero decir, mi apartamento es una pesadilla"

"No me importa sobre tu casa." No le gustaba la forma en que sonaba, así que lo intentó de nuevo, "Quiero decir, no importa cuán grande o pequeño o estrecho sea. Yo sería feliz contigo en cualquier lugar. "

"Así que, entonces... no?"

-Sí-dijo Fate, y sonrió, sintió al alivio circular por ella.

"Vamos entonces."

* * *

Para Fate, el apartamento de Nanoha era fascinante. Era pequeño y nada en él era nuevo o brillante. Los muebles estaban encontrados, a pesar de no enfrentarse, tampoco. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de obras de arte, algunas enmarcadas y otras grabadas o con clavos o tachuelas. Había grietas en el techo. Una ventana en el salón parecía rota. Pero allí de pie, Fate se sentía como si la hubieran metido en un lugar especial. A diferencia de los lugares en que había crecido, en el apartamento se sentía invitada, era acogedor. Estaba lleno de algo intangible, pero que le gustaba.

Fate se preguntó si esta vida podría haber sido la de ella, si ella hubiera sido una actriz pobre que tratara de triunfar en el mundo. Nunca había tenido esa experiencia: cheque a cheque de la vida, necesidades y deseos de elegir sobre la base de lo que podía y no podía permitirse. Ella no sabía lo que era vivir la vida tratando de subir hacia arriba en vez de no caer.

"Debe parecer deprimente", dijo Hayate, apoyada en la puerta de su habitación.

Fate se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado de pie allí. Nanoha había ido a la ducha y el sonido del agua se hizo eco en voz alta en el pequeño espacio. Le recordaba a Fate estar de pie cerca de una cascada. "¿Qué debe parecerme?"

"El apartamento".

"Estaba pensando en todo lo contrario, en realidad", respondió Fate. "Estaba pensando que es muy hogareño."

Hayate se echó a reír. "Sí, hogareño. Código para los oprimidos." Ella se acercó y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá. "La vida es tan rara, no?"

"Lo era" Fate no estaba dispuesta a estar en desacuerdo, pero quería saber qué pensaba Hayate sobre el tema.

"Hace unos meses, Nanoha estaba vagando por ahí como un zombi emocional y yo estaba trabajando mi trasero en una tienda de café que apenas cubría el alquiler, y ahora Nanoha está flotando en el aire y yo estoy en una película. Contigo. "

Fate sonrió. Hace unos meses, estaba caminando como una zombi emocional, demasiado, pero no dijo eso. Todo eso se sentía como hace toda la vida.

"Tuviste algo que ver con esto, por cierto?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Conmigo de conseguir un papel en la película", dijo Hayate.

-Ah-dijo ella, y sabía que estaba haciendo tiempo. La respuesta estaba en algún lugar en medio de sí y no, pero ella no sabía cómo explicarlo. "Yo realmente no tuve ni voz ni voto en la elección final de casting. Fuiste admitida porque eres muy buena. Pero sí te recomendé para el papel." Recordando lo que supone la parte, agregó," quiero decir, le pregunté a Signum si había una parte para ti. Yo no... Ya sabes ... yo no quise decir que te he solicitado específicamente para esa función. "

"Aww, acabo de hacer sonrojar a Fate Testarossa. Este es un momento tan querido diario". Hayate sonrió. "De todos modos, gracias. Y eso es un general, de todo incluido te doy gracias porque no se hablar patosamente muy bien. "

"No hay de qué, en general, así todos los servicios incluidos".

El agua se detuvo y cayó en el apartamento el silencio.

"Estas muy contenta", dijo Hayate, mirando a la puerta del baño.

"Creía que no eras patosa"

"Lo sé, joder. Pero es que las veo juntas y se ven tan lindas, y enamoradas y me hace sentir muy caliente, mareada y con náuseas. Y de todos modos, sólo quería decir que estoy de acuerdo y que tienes mi bendición para cortejarla. Pero si tú la haces daño, te mato. Yo no maté a Yunno porque no valía la pena ir a la cárcel, pero tú definitivamente si lo vales. "

"No puedo decir si eso es halagador o perturbador".

"Halagador", dijo Hayate. "Por supuesto."

* * *

"Tengo algo para ti", dijo Fate una vez que estaban solas.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Nanoha preguntó, sorprendida y curiosa. Se sentó en la cama y vio como Fate retiró un cuadro de una de sus bolsas.

"No hay ocasión", dijo Fate mientras se sentaba frente a Nanoha y le tendió la caja. "Sólo quiero que lo tengas."

Nanoha aceptó la caja de joyería, curiosa y un poco confundida. En el interior, se encontraba un brazalete de oro. Era hermoso, pero no entendía por qué Fate estaba dándoselo a ella.

"Fue el último regalo de Navidad que mi abuela me dio."

"Oh", dijo Nanoha porque no tenía buenas palabras para contestar. Miró la pulsera. Nunca había visto a Fate usarlo. Estaba a punto de decir que no podía soportarlo, porque su primer impulso fue darle la espalda y decir que no era algo que sentía correcto conservar. Pero Fate estaba dándoselo a ella por una razón y ella quería entender. Así, tomó el brazalete de la caja y lo sostuvo en sus manos. La inscripción reflejaba la luz. La acción es el antídoto a la desesperación.

"¿Quieres saber por qué nunca le dije que era gay?"

Nanoha miró y dijo: "Me di cuenta que era porque no sabías cómo lo tomaría."

Fate sonrió. "No, fue porque sabía cómo lo tomaría", dijo. "Yo sabía que ella me diría que lo aceptara y que me sintiera orgullosa y saliera y yo no sabía cómo explicarle que yo estaba aterrada que arruinar mi carrera como actriz. Yo sabía que ella podría pensar que mis prioridades estaban sesgadas. Ella no quería que me perdiera en la fama o la calidad o la vida de Hollywood y yo no podía decirle que quería perderme en ella porque era lo único que tenia después de que ella se había ido. "

Había, en la voz de Fate, tal mezcla de amor y angustia que hizo doler a Nanoha su corazón.

"Tú piensas que yo soy valiente porque mi vida familiar es una película de la semana y yo de alguna manera saldría bien, pero si no fuera por mi abuela, no tengo idea de dónde estaría ahora. Me lleno de sabiduría y amor y me armo con confianza en mí misma. Y odiaría lo que hice después de su muerte porque estaba fría y distante y retraída y casi todo lo que ella me enseñó no lo hice. Y entonces te conocí y todo volvió a mí, poco a poco, es cierto, pero aquí estamos."

Aquí estamos.

"Yo quiero que tu tengas eso", continuó Fate, "porque a pesar de no llegar a su encuentro, mi abuela era muy fuerte y sabia mujer y la fuente de todo lo que yo supuestamente tengo de valentía. Y espero que a lo mejor pueda serlo para ti también. Donde quiera que ella este. " Los ojos de Nanoha se aguaron y se las secó con la mano.

"¿Estás llorando?"

"No" mintió Nanoha. "Mis ojos solo tienen una reacción alérgica a los gestos inesperados llenos de amor y reflexión."

Fate sonrió. "Puedo comprar lo que quieras, pero yo quería darte algo que significaba mucho para mí."

"Me encanta".

"Bueno, yo estaba preocupada de que pensaras que había motivos ocultos".

Nanoha había estado mirando a la inscripción en el brazalete, pero las palabras de Fate le llamaron la atención. "¿segundas intenciones?" La respuesta llegó en forma de un beso largo y persistente. Los labios de Fate eran tan suaves y que le sabían a hierbabuena. "No tienes que intentarlo tan duro para entrar a mis pantalones", dijo Nanoha, y sonrió. "Como resultado, soy bastante fácil".

"¿Quién ha dicho algo acerca de tus pantalones? Estaba pensando más en la línea de tu colección de papel higiénico. "

"Oh, no ", dijo Nanoha, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Has querido poner tus manos en mis cuadrados de papel higiénico".

"Maldita sea".

Nanoha puso el brazalete en la caja y la colocó suavemente sobre la mesa de noche. Luego besó de nuevo a Fate y la atrajo hacia sí. "Puedes poner tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sin embargo."

"Supongo que es un trato razonable."

* * *

Nanoha despertó en un apartamento vacío. En el espejo del baño encontró con un Post-It que decía, 'yo no quería despertarte. Llámame cuando tengas la oportunidad. Te amo. PD: Te echo de menos ya.' Y debajo, en letra inconfundible de Hayate, las palabras: me voy a tener sexo en pantalla con tu novia. Te amo, también. PD: Por favor, mantengan la monería nauseabunda a un mínimo. Hay otras personas en este Post-It.

De vuelta a su habitación, Nanoha se sentó en la cama y escuchó los sonidos a la deriva a través de las paredes del edificio de apartamentos. El vecino de arriba estaba tocando un instrumento extraño, irreconocible, o tal vez estaba tocando un instrumento familiar en una forma irreconocible.

El brazalete que Fate le había dado todavía estaba en la caja y Nanoha lo sacó. Se preguntó qué la abuela de Fate había estado tratando de decir con esa inscripción. ¿Había algo en concreto, había querido decir algo a Fate? O es que ella simplemente quería que Fate se hiciera cargo de su vida y fuese feliz? Fue un consejo simple. La ejecución era mucho más difícil.

Sin Fate alrededor para distraerla, Nanoha encontraba sus pensamientos errantes de nuevo a los acontecimientos de la semana. Cada vez más, pensaba en la pregunta de Fate, ¿perdonaste a tu padre? Ella aún no lo sabía. Era difícil perdonar a alguien a quien no hablaba.

Ella jugó un poco con el brazalete. ¿Qué sería lo que la abuela de Fate quiso decir? Ella no sabía la respuesta a eso, tampoco. Quizá una mejor pregunta era si Nanoha quería o no una relación con su padre. Lo quería en su vida? Quería que este en ella? Qué pensaría de que Fate sea su novia? Nunca se había preguntado. No sabía dónde estaba parado sobre cuestiones de preferencia sexual.

Tal vez eso era un buen lugar para empezar.

Se puso el brazalete y saco su portátil de la maleta. Si bien pensaba en qué le diría algo. Algo corto. Algo simple. Algo cierto.

Querido papá,

Siento que no te he escrito antes. O tal vez no lo siento. No sé. Yo no sé muchas cosas últimamente. No sé si todavía estoy muy enfadada contigo o si no estoy enojada de costumbre. Y no sé hasta qué punto siempre te podre perdonar o incluso si está mal estar aún tan molesta por algo que sucedió hace años. No sé.

Pero sé que me he estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre nuestra relación últimamente y sobre cómo me siento acerca de ti lo que tiene que significar algo. Así que pensé en dar un paso hacia una comunicación abierta y decirte algo importante.

Estoy enamorada. Y ahora que entiendo qué es el amor y cómo se puede aparecer en tu vida y darla vuelta al revés y tomarla en direcciones que no esperábamos, creo que puedo ver por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Puedo ver, también, cómo el amor puede ponerte en una posición en la que podría lastimar a la gente sin querer, y eso no es que cada situación tiene una solución mágica o incluso una respuesta correcta.

Papá, estoy enamorada de una chica. Y tengo la intención de estar enamorada de ella durante todo el tiempo que me lo permita así que espero que estés de acuerdo con tener una hija gay porque sé que mamá y Shiro no y sería muy bueno tener al menos un padre de familia que me apoya.

De todos modos. Espero volver a escuchar de ti.

Nanoha.

* * *

Fate se abrió paso por el Parque Central, siguiendo las instrucciones que Nanoha le había texteado y dio varias vueltas antes de finalmente encontrar equivocado su camino al pequeño rústico puente que Nanoha había indicado. Ella encontró a Nanoha cerca de un arroyo pequeño, de pie ante un lienzo y un caballete. La visión la llenó de gozo inefable.

"Viniste", dijo Nanoha.

"Varias veces, si no recuerdo mal." Fate besó la mejilla de Nanoha en el saludo y le entregó la taza de café que había recogido a lo largo del camino. "Para ti".

"Y pensar que sólo quería tu cuerpo", dijo Nanoha. "Pero eres también muy útil como una niña de encargos."

"Dices las cosas más dulces." Fate quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. No sabía dónde estaban exactamente, pero no le importó. Estaban solas. Si no fuera por los edificios que se asomaban desde la parte superior de los árboles ella hubiera jurado que no estaban en Nueva York "Es tan tranquilo aquí."

"Es uno de mis lugares favoritos. No mucha gente viene aquí. Yo iba a decirte que me encuentro en Bow Bridge, pero he pensado que te gustaría esto ".

"Me gusta-dijo Fate. "Siento que no he visto nada de Nueva York".

"Eso es porque no lo has hecho, "respondió Nanoha. "Pero podemos cambiar eso".

A Fate le gustaba la promesa aquella. "Por lo tanto, parece que mi padre presento el divorcio."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo tenía un mensaje de correo de voz de él y era todo de disculpa por lo que pasó en la cena y me dijo que había estado pensando en dejar a Precia durante mucho tiempo, pero que su comentario fue la gota final. Y eso a él le gustaría ir a comer o algo cuando vuelva de... donde se dirige. "

"Wow".

"Lo sé."

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?"

Sus sentimientos van de la confusión a la incredulidad y viceversa. No sabía si había una emoción que encapsulara todo eso. Se quedó mirando el agua que fluía por debajo del puente y dijo: "No tengo idea." Eso fue lo más cerca que pudo llegar a una respuesta honesta.

Se sentó en una roca cercana y miró a los árboles y pensó en lo hermoso que era todo esto al mirarlo en su totalidad, florecen en primavera. Había un frío en el aire pero no le molestaba. "Entonces, ¿En qué estás trabajando?"

Nanoha se volvió el caballete para que Fate pudiera ver. El lienzo estaba cubierto alternando tonos de azul. "No he hecho todavía nada", dijo. "Pero creo que lo voy a llamar Chica le sale a su papá a través de un correo electrónico".

"¿Le saliste a tu padre? ¿Qué ha dicho? "Fate se sorprendió. No había esperado que Nanoha saliera a nadie, y mucho menos a su padre.

"No lo sé todavía." Nanoha se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. "Casi no importa lo que diga. Ayudó sólo para escribir. Se sintió bien poder decir algo honesto con él por un cambio ".

"Puedo entender eso." Y así lo hizo. A pesar de la pesadilla que fue la cena con su padre, se arrepintió de nada de lo que ella le había contado. Miró a la pintura de Nanoha de nuevo. Algo que la hizo sonreír. "Todavía me debes un mural."

"Yo estaba pensando que podía hacer un retrato desnudo de ti. Del piso al techo. "

"Mmm", dijo Fate, a sabiendas, o por lo menos con la esperanza, de que Nanoha estuviera bromeando. "¿Tendría que posar para ti?"

"De preferencia. No es que conozca todo tu cuerpo de memoria por ahora, pero no hace daño conocerlo a fondo. "

"Creo que preferiría un retrato desnudo de ti."

"¿lo pintaras tu?"

"Tal vez. Si es lo que planteas?

"Claro que sí. Con la forma en que dibujas, me veré como una tortuga gigante de todos modos. "

"¡Hey!"

Nanoha se rió y abrazó a Fate. Besó a la parte superior de la cabeza. "Qué tal, si pinto algo más, pero aún posas desnuda mientras lo hago?"

Fate sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nanoha. Sintió a Nanoha tensarse cuando un grupo de personas pasaban, pero Fate sólo se acercó y después de un segundo, ella sintió a Nanoha relajarse. Se sentaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, disfrutando de la calidez.

"Va a oscurecer pronto", dijo Fate, mirando el cielo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Fate pensó en la noche por delante y todos los días que estaban por venir, y donde una vez había visto una sucesión de días vacíos, sin vida, ahora se veía el placer de un sin fin de posibilidades. Tomó la mano de Nanoha, y dijo: "Todo lo que queramos".

**Fin**

* * *

Súper chiquito! lo lamento jajaja debí haber subido esto hace mucho, sin embargo espero lo hayan disfrutado, así como hicieron con la historia :)

**Lamento decirles** pero me desapareceré un tiempo indefinido xD. Sin embargo he notado que varios autores se han animado a subir sus propias adaptaciones, por lo que creo dejarlos en buenas manos (lol, yo sé que no era la única XD solo quiero tener mis aires de grandeza unos segundos jajaja)… En fin, **Muchas gracias** a todos los que me acompañaron y sobretodo a los que disfrutaron de las historias. Espero algún día regresar con otra para alegrar sus días :). Mi mente y ojos piden descanso y pues nada! a sido un GUSTAZO. Espero leerlos pronto y si tienen algo que decirme, mi PM esta abierto a todo :)

**Minovi: **Hola! como podrás darte cuenta mi comunicación por facebook es nula xD,c reo que hablo más contigo por aquí jajaja (te tengo que enviar la historia que te dije! En fin, gracias por siempre pasarte por aquí, un abrazote :)

**Traumas inuyasha: **Mi estimad…a? creo que ya te había preguntado pero lo olvidé jajaja XD. En fin, EEEh, fui para una graduación de una prima. El clima más feo en el que he estado jajaja, fin. Ahorita donde estoy es "frío" envidiame :P

**Jocelyn: **Mi estimada Jocelyn, gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía, me siento supremamente halagada de que aunque no suelas comentar, lo hicieras xP y por cierto, no me di cuenta que subí de nuevo el mismo capítulo la vez pasada XD gracias por avisarme, cuando tenga tiempo y nada de pereza, quizá lo cambie jajaja :D.

**Aria T. **Soy asquerosamente hablando en facebook, lo lamento jajaja… aparte no ayuda que estés del otro lado del mundo y con un horario muy diferente :P… por cierto! mis condolencias por España, buuuh :(

**Fandy-chan: **Yo también espero regresar algún día XD aunque la vida laboral esta pesada y creo que dejaré este hobbie para los sin que hacer XD si en algún momento de la vida vuelvo a esas andadas espero saber de ti xP

**Aki Sakagami: **Jeje, chiquito pero ya terminó, lo lamentoooo D:… espero igual lo hayas disfrutado :)

**Ketzalcoatl ketzalli: **Mmm para sacar cosas de mi inventiva está "cabrón" jajaja, se me acaba súper rápido la imaginación. Ahorita no seguiré por falta de tiempo/cansancio/flojera xD pero espero saber de ti pronto :)

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Querida Neko? me pregunto si así eres xD… Cuando acabe esto y de hacer unas diligencias me pongo al corriente de tu historia xP. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, te deseo lo mejor de mejor! Por cierto, Islas Canarias? Wooow, nunca había… 'conocido' a alguien de ahí xD.

**NanoFate24: **My dearest NanoFate24, Amo el NanoFate, son súper cute, no sé porque terminé medio obsesionando con esa pareja… si ni lo son (bueno, algo jaja) Espero saber de ti de vez en cuando para futuros proyectos y etcéteras :).

**Saeko-kuga: **Espero no te haya decepcionado tanto el final xD. La autora tiene esa capacidad jajaja… aunque igual es bueno :) En fin, gracias por tus comentarios! :)

**Guest: **Bueno, ya lo contesté arriba XD pero te lo digo de nuevo. Es una adaptación! jajaja supongo que no leías los comentarios, no importa. Igual me alegra que te haya gustado y que no sufrieras mucho de la vista xP

**Hasta… luego? XD**


End file.
